Fall or Fly
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: "Come on, keep up!" Karai said, jumping on to the next roof. She looked back to see Fillien jump from the building behind and then over her. She landed in front of Karai in a crouch position and said, "Don't worry, I'm right behind you, or should I say in front of you." Karai rolled her eyes. What if Karai had a friend in the Foot? Details in intro. K but some T. Ch 112 up!
1. Intro

I'm starting to post today in honor of the show coming back in full swing. *whispers* Casey Jones….

I know, I know, I have like two stories going on and I promised a GLTAS/YJ crossover, but I'm almost done with my ROTG and GLTAS/YJ is short. This idea has been in my head and I have a lot of chapters of content done already for this story so I really want to get this story out.

Ok. Set for the 2012 version. This story is based on the idea if Karai had a friend in the Foot clan, or someone who just understands her a little better than everyone else. I know Leo is sort of that buffer but he does see her sometimes as the villain. Don't worry though, I won't change any interactions between any characters, they will stay the same to the series. Oh, yeah, to warn you guys this story does follow the series, there will just be an addition with my OC. I don't think I'll make an OC/ canon character…..but maybe…but as I said I don't want to change anything canon. The story POV is third person limited and changes between My OC and Karai, so we will be getting Karai's point of view as well.

Let me give you a general idea of what my OC, Fillien, is like.

**Name:** Fillien Lefevre (pronounced "le fur"). Fillien is a French sum for 'feline' and her last name means 'smith'

**Nickname:** Karai's nickname for her is Fill but everyone else calls her Frenchy.

**Age:** 17

**Race**: French

**Occupation**: Mid Class Foot Clan warrior

**Weapon of Choice:** Chijirki (like a spear with a metal chain whip attached to the butt end)

**Appearance:** She has light fair skin and brown wavy hair to her shoulders, unless in a ponytail. There are highlights of green streaks in her hair that match her green eyes. She's short for her age, 5 foot three inches. She's skinny and lacks muscle. She tries to make up for it in agility and quick movements, but she still has a little trouble staying on her feet. She has an odd birthmark on her right side, which looks like a burn mark which looks like the letter G. Her usually wear, besides the Foot clan ninja one, would usually be anything with a skirt.

**Personality**: She is hyper sometimes, but when good things happen. Usually you would find her celebrating after a victory. But then she would be shy due to her lack of being able to stand up for herself sometimes. She's learning to be stronger but at times she would cower and wait for the punch. She likes bright colors (like pink) and is into the upbeat music with moral (example Roar by Katy Perry). She likes French food, mainly traditional dishes. Also being French, she will curse in French and sometimes just say things so that others won't understand. She likes to read and she's a good dancer, mostly ballet. She learned a lot form her favorite movie, The Aristocats.

She is strong in maneuvering and being a surprise. She's on her toes and quick to react. She's fast. Yet, she still gets spooked and sometimes she reacts badly like running away and not facing the danger. She's relaxed when she sees easy targets but she can get nervous when facing unpresidentive danger. She follows the rules, but that doesn't let herself go beyond boundaries. She's scared that disobeying high authority will do her no good. Karai tries to tell her to live a little but Fillien's philosophy is to stick to the book. Because Karai is a good friend, Fillien respects her most out of anybody else in the Foot. Fillien sees herself as a hard worker and she sees herself reaching greater places in the Clan, but she sometimes sees doubt in that dream.

**Background:** She lived the normal, middle class life in Paris. She misses the great wonderful city of love. She lived there with her mother, father, and brother Pepin. She grew up happy and entertained. She and her dad loved to go to the theater together. Fillien loved it when her mother taught her ballet. Her brother is into music, so he would help Fillien with her rhythm. She went to a normal high and was finishing her junior year of high school when things happened. When she was 16, a secret squad called Griffiths League ransacked her home. They killed her mother and father and left her and her brother alone. Even though he was eighteen, Pepin still felt he couldn't keep his little sister safe. He sent her to the Shredder, who owed their family a favor, to train as a Foot soldier. Fillien now lives in the hideout of the Foot clan in Tokyo. She now spends her days training, secretly practicing dance, and hanging out with Karai.

**Relationships:** She has an awkward relation with her brother, loving but Pepin would get angry with her when taking about his sister's safety. Karai is sort of in denial about friendships, but the two hang and care for each other like they were friends. Karai tends to be an influence though. Foot clan makes fun of her French being French and shy in nature. Fillien had sort of developed a crush with Xever, but he doesn't know and care about it. Bradford treats her like any other soldier, as does the Shredder.

I guess it wasn't that general, but I've been working on developing my characters. The first chapter should be up in less than two days so be prepared….two girls are getting the spotlight.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: I guess I should be used to this, slow beginning for a new story. Ok, something I didn't write out in the intro that there will be some different types of languages in here. I'll write it out but the translation will appear next to it. For example:**

"un trop grand nombre de chats**" (One too many cats)**

**You got it? I'll give a reminder before every chap starts.**

**Also, I respond to reviews, so…..**

**Luminesyra: I hate when internet back stabs you. I know, I'm still struggling to come up with ideas of episodes for Season 3, but it will be up by April.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Exciting! It will be the end of me but yeah!**

**I don't own TMNT. The story starts a year before Season one, but will get right to the present soon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER: 1<strong>

A fifteen year old girl sat kneeled in the middle of a dojo, she wore a small red Kimono and black leggings. Her long black hair with the under part dyed a blond color was tied in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes looked down at the ground, waiting for the other person in the room to give the first order. A tall man, fully covered in a suite of metal armor, stood in front of the girl. He suddenly said, "Hajime!"

The girl took out her sword that she had in a sheath next to her hip. She swiped towards his side but the man used his arm shield to block the attack. Next, instead of bringing it down, the young girl, let her sword slide up so that the tip came towards his face. The man tilted his head away from the sword. The man then used his other hand to push the girl away. She did step back a little and then turned her katana with one hand so that the hilt was facing up. With the hilt, she jumped and used it smack the armored man in the face. The man managed to grab the sword but it seemed like the girl expected it because when he grabbed it she was lifted off the ground and swung both feet up, kicking him in the face, or mask.

The let go of the sword and he stepped back a little dazed. The girl landed on her feet and had her sword in both hands, ready. After the man redeemed himself and stood up straight again, he said, "Yamet!" The girl put her sword back in its hilt and kneeled. The man turned to walk out saying, "Yoku yatta, Karai. You are dismissed." **(Well done, Karai).** As he walked out, the girl, Karai, stood up and went up to the wall were there were a bunch of weapons hanging. She placed the Katana she was using back on the wall and picked up her favorite dagger. Karai then walked out of the dojo room and walked down the halls of the third floor of their building in Tokyo.

As she made her way passed another dojo room, she saw a few of the trainees walk out of the room. Some laughing and some with serious faces. Soon the girls came out and they were chatting about something Karai couldn't hear. She looked at them as they walked past her, and smiled. The girls gave her strange look and then just walked right past her. Karai didn't know what it was, either it was because their boss was her dad, or that she just didn't act like other normal girls did. But whatever it was, no one would hang out with her. Karai really tried not to care, she's taught to detach from people so she really shouldn't care about making friends. The price Karai pays to be the best Foot clan soldier was bitter but sweet.

The teacher of the trainees, Chris Bradford, came out from the room in his red suite with black metal armor. His helmet was off revealing his brown hair and beard. He looked at Karai who was not much smaller than him and he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am just passing." Karai said in the best English she could. Ever since Bradford had joined the clan, Karai had been interested in learning English. Karai had always wanted to travel, but she was stuck here trying to be a great soldier. Karai never liked Bradford, but she was glad that he taught her some English.

"Yeah, well training is over so there is not much here to see." Bradford replied.

Then Karai heard sniffling from inside the room so she peeked in and saw a girl that didn't look much older than her sitting down with her knees to her chest. She had short brown hair and she wore the normal Foot clan training suite. Karai noticed she had a bruise on her cheek and her bright green eyes were red with tears.

"Who is she? I have never seen her before."

"She's been here for about a week. Her brother sent her for training, but looks like I'm going to have to tell Shredder that we might as well give up with her."

"Why must we tell Shredder? He has never meddled with the problems of other soldiers."

"Well Fillien, the girl, is the daughter of some man who helped Shredder in a rut years ago. He got killed by some mob group of France, including his wife, just a few months ago. So their son sent his sister here to get some training on defending herself. It's Shredders way of repaying an old debt. Where is he anyway, I need to report."

"I don't know." Karai then looked at the girl who was rubbing her arm. "But if you find him, don't say anything about this Fillien girl yet."

"Why?"

Karai took out her dagger and placed it under Bradford's chin, "Just don't."

Chris put his hand up in surrender and stepped back. He gave Karai a mean look and then walked away to where the trainees went. Karai put her dagger away and walked into the room. The girl looked up and gasped. Karai stopped and said, "Sore wa watashi ga anata ni gai o ataeru tame ni koko ni inai yo, daijōbuda." **(It's all right, I'm not here to harm you.)** Fillien gave Karai a questionable look and then hunched her shoulders in confusion. Karai remembered something about the girl's father being in France, so she must be French. But Karai hardly knew French so she tried something else, "Do you speak English?" The girl held up her hand and made a so-so motion to symbolize she only knew a little.

"Oh, good." Karai sighed and she rubbed her neck, uncertain at what to say next. Then she sat down next to the girl, cross legged.

The girl then asked her, "What is…your name?"

"Oh, um…I'm Karai."

"Fillien." The girl held out her hand for her to shake. Karai looked at it, not having been given a gesture like that in a while. But then, the to-be Kunoichi reached over and shook the girl's hand.

Karai decided to ask, "How old are you?"

Fillien started to count with her fingers and after a while she said, "Sixteen."

"What?"

_**One Year Later**_

"What are you here for?" Kibishi, one of the trainer's for the Foot clan, said. He walked past a group of his fellow Foot Clanner's who sat cross legged on the ground. They all wore the traditional Foot clan wear, black dry fit clothing with weapons of choice strung on to them, except for their masks which they would wear out on the field

They all answered, "To learn the ways of the Foot."

"To do what?"

"To serve the Shredder."

"Why?"

"To strike fears into those who have wronged him and those who wrong the world."

A seventeen year old girl leaned over next to another girl, "You know what? I think Bradford put in a bad replacement while he is away in America."

"Shh." The girl told her, "Be quiet Fillien."

Kibishi continued, "All right, today's lesson will require agility and we will…." He faltered when the crowed of sitting ninjas started to snicker at what he said. "Keep laughing and I will personally bring you to the Shredder and-" It got really quiet when he mentioned the bosses name.

Someone raised their hand from the crowed on ninja's, "No offense, sir, but you aren't the best in that department." Some Ninja's began to snicker again.

Kibishi tried to control his temper but his voice showed a hint of anger, "Well, maybe you guys should have waited for me to finish because I was going to say I'm not teaching that part of the lesson today. I'll take half of you for core training, everyone else will go with Karai for the agility course."

The girl next Fillien stood up and walk around from the back to the front of the room. She stood leaning over one leg, hand one hand on her hip and said. "All right, you heard him. I'll take the left side today. Shredder's noticed you have been having difficulty with some of the high winds on the buildings. Shredder won't tolerate those types of excuses, so we're going to push you hard, like it or not. You joined the Foot, now you stick to your commitments. Supuritto."** (Split up)**

"Man." Someone said next to Fillien as everyone was getting up. "For someone whose name means severe, she lives to it. Not just in looks."

Karai, extremely severe, that was what her name meant. And she was. When she wanted to be, she could kill a man, five seconds flat. Thanks to her training from her father the Shredder, she has gone up in high rank in the Foot clan faster than anybody else. Not only is she the best fighter, but Karai is cunning and a great strategist, and that's the reason why the Shredder had made her a Kunoichi.

Another year of training made her strong, and another year had also changed her looks. She no longer only wore her kimono, she would usually go out in black dry fit cloths with silver armor on her chest, arms and legs. Karai usually would wear a mask that only covered her mouth, but she hardly ever did because it was hard for her to speak. Another thing that annoyed her a lot was her hair, so she decided to cut it short, very short. Karai kept the bottom part of her hair dyed blond and she let a few strands of black hair fall to the sides of her face. Her usual make was the same, red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner, but she added scar like red make up across her eyes. She even added a few piercing to her ears. Change was now a custom for Karai, especially in the last year. Having been followed around by Fillien for that long, Karai had to get used to being asked questions, some that never made sense. Add to the fact that she had to be the one to get Fillien out of trouble when she ran into one, talk about doing multiple tasks.

If anything, Fillien was a girl who changed, in most ways. She had become better in her fighting thanks to Karai's help. She added a few streaks of green hair and it had gotten longer, she wore it in a ponytail most of the time. Fillien could manage herself alone in training that is if Kibishi was in a good mood that day. But Karai would have to get her out of a rut sometimes, because even though Fillien had been in the Foot Clan for a year, she was still small for her age being seventeen and still shy when she felt she couldn't handle it herself. It shouldn't have come to Karai's surprise when she found out a week later after meeting her that Fillien was hyper. Fillien would get all perky about the littlest things like cloths and boys, the typical girl Karai wasn't. They couldn't have been more opposite.

Fillien was in Karai's group and they all went to the huge gym that was next to the dojo. A huge agility course was built with bars, springs, ropes, and hoops. Karai assigned everyone to a person to against each other in a course, and she paired Fillien up with a big muscular boy Erikku. They stood under the ropes that hung from the ceiling and waited for Karai to give the order. "Ready." She began. Erikku and Fillien bent their knees in a ready position.

Erikku whispered to Fillien, "Get ready to eat my dust, Frenchy."

"Set…." Karai continued.

"Don't worry," Fillien whispered back to him, "There is no dirt for you to tread on, and don't call me Frenchy."

Erikku's eyes widened when she said that and Karai yelled, "Go!" The bigger boy pushed Fillien to the ground and began to climb up his robe.

Fillien whined, "Hey, unfair!"

But Karai, being a trainer, said, "You got to be ready, Fillien, for anything."

"Right." Fillien quickly got up and began to climb up her rope. Like monkeys, Fillien and Erikku climbed the ropes, hoisting themselves up farther to the ceiling. Fillien caught up with Erikku half way up the robe. He attempted to make her fall by using his feet to kick her. She evaded a few attack but at one point she got hit in the ribs. Fillien winced and she stopped trying to climb up, trying to rest her side. She took deep breaths while still managing to cling on to the rope.

Karai, who stood at the bottom, watched intently as Fillien staid hanging in the same spot, trying to get herself together after getting kicked. "Come on, Fill, come on." She whispered to herself.

One of the soldiers next to her scuffed and said, "Frenchy is sure to lose this one."

Karai deadpanned and looked at him, giving him a glare. "I am the trainer, I call the shots."

As the Kunoichi looked back up again, she heard the whispering continue, "She's only saying that cause her Fillien is her friend." That's when she decided to ignore the conversation and she continued to watch the race progressing above her

Fillien finally started climbing again and catches up with Erikku only meters away from the top. He attempted to kick her again but this time, Fillien swung back and let momentum take her forward and when it did, she jumped off. She grabbed on to Erikku from the back and with her feet, climbed over him. "Nani-" He began to say in Japanese. But once he figured out what was happening it was too late. Fillien put a foot over his face and bended and used it as leverage to jump off, back to her rope. As Erikku robbed his neck where he felt it crack, Fillien grabbed hold of her rope looked up. She was only inches away where a bell that hung from the ceiling was to ring it and signaled she won. She reached her hand out and just as she was about to ring it, she felt strong arms pull her from her feet and wrench from her grip of her rope. She felt herself go backwards and her heart raced as she didn't know how close she was getting to the ground.

Karai was having a heart attack and was about to jump in and try and slow Fillien's fall. But she saw that at the last minute, Fillien flipped herself over so that she could grab on to the rope again. She skidded her hands on the rough rope for about a foot, creating burn marks on her palms. Fillien wrapped her legs around the rope and held on tight, not daring to let go. She took a few breaths, considering the fact she almost fell to her death. Karai took a few breaths herself and stood at the foot of the rope as the two ninja's climbed down from the rope and stood next to each other but not too close. Erikku was giving a sly smirk to Fillien but the French girl didn't bother to look at her opponent. All she did was stare intently at her friend who stood with her arms crossed in front of them. Karai began, "Fillien you need to work on your over view of your surroundings, you must be aware of surprises but excellent idea in using your opponent as a spring board." Fillien bowed in custom as Karai walked over to Erikku who now stood erect and with pride over his face. "I should say the same to you. But let me add you did well in meeting your goal in getting to the top…."

"Thank you-"

But Erikku didn't get to finish as Karai continued, "Yet, you need to work on your defense. You let her get on you like that again and soon all your opponents out in the field will be using you as a tool for your take down. Don't let them."

Erikku blinked and was going to retort, then thought over it since he was standing in front of the Shredder's daughter. He just bowed, but kept an angry face the whole time. Training was over an hour later and everyone left the gym and dojo talking and gossiping as usual. As Fillien was leaving, she passed Karai who was to stay behind with Kibishi to exchange notes. It was the trainer's job to see who would be fit enough to do patrol for the next week and who would be benched. Fillien came up to Karai once Kibishi left and the French girl began to ask, "Am I-"

"I don't know if you're on the list, I haven't even started talking with Kibishi yet about that part."

"Ok well-"

"Once I find out, I'll be the first to tell you."

"Do you-"

"Always know what you're going to say? Yes, I've known you long enough to know exactly what you're going to ask me."

"I keep forgetting, being friends with-"

"Accomplices, co-workers, anything but-"

It was Fillien's turn to interrupt Karai, "But friends, sorry I forget you hate that."

"It's not that I hate it. I can't, I can't have friends."

Fillien formed a sad smile on her face, "Yeah, years of detachment." Fillien waved her hands in the air in a mocking manner. "But says the girl who looks at the picture of her mother every night." Fillien patted Karai's back and then walked away with the last of the crowed on ninja's.

"Thank you that was very much needed" Karai said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>A,N: Karai in denial, that's going to be one of my main focuses here. I tried to do a shorter intro for Fillien here since my previous update practically told you everything about her. I'm going to say for the beginning, what a start to a beautiful friendship. There will be a lot of OC's here, as you can tell, I'm trying to make the Foot sound like individuals instead of an army of people in black. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: So, I think I promised Saturday, but I didn't know I was going to come back so late from Disneyland on Friday and then there was a party had to get ready for on Saturday….Ok, well maybe I should have known. But I'm here now, after that…crazy new TMNT episode….poor April. But I called it!**

**Beawolf's Pan: It gets better here.**

**Ok, guys, you will be seeing a huge Frozen reference here, but it won't be continuing thing. I don't own TMNT….or Frozen.**

**(means translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER: 2<strong>

Later that day, everyone was at the small cafeteria in the sixth level of the building. Fillien sat down on a table in the corner of the room, her and Karai's favorite spot to sit in. She waited at the table already getting a head start on her food when a huge shadow loomed over her. She turned around to see Erikku standing over her. "So Frenchy, how does it feel to be in the low class act-"

"Go away, Erikku." Fillien interjected harshly.

"Come on, just come out an admit it, I'm better then you."

"Why should I admit to something that's not true. Clearly I'm the one that made it to the top."

"But you didn't ring the bell."

"So you admit that I did make it to the top."

"Yes but-wait no!" Fillien smiled at her victory and then turned back to her lunch. Before she could take a bite out of it though, she felt herself being lifted off her seat from the back of her shirt. Fillien was lifted up two feet off the ground by Erikku who turned her to make her look at him.

As Fillien held her collar to keep herself from chocking, she yelled, "Hey, let go! Only Bradford can do that to me!"

"He's in America training recruits, so someone better keep doing it to keep you in check you little gesshirui." **(Rodent)**

"I'm not a rat!"

"Rodent."

"Whatever, you scélérat." **(Miscreant)**

"What did you just call me?" Erikku lifted his other hand not holding Fillien and put it into a fist.

Fillien began to yell, "Wait! Wait! It wasn't bad-"

"Sure it wasn't." Erikku was going to bring his fist towards her face when a dark blur came out of nowhere and brought their arm out so that they stopped Erriku's hand from going any more forward. Erikku gasped when he saw Karai standing next to him, holding his wrist tight and glaring him down.

"Glad you could make it Karai." Fillien said.

Karai rolled her eyes at the girl's happy attitude. She may have saved Fillien from getting a black eye, but she was still pissed. She ignored that and looked at Erikku and with a hiss said, "I suggest you leave her alone, I don't think the Shredder wants you hurting his soldiers before they go out in the field. The fewer soldiers we have, the less patrols. Do you want to tell the Shredder you were the cause of that?"

"Eh-um, no." When he said the last part, Erikku let go of Fillien, letting her fall to the floor on her bottom. Fillien winced a little but managed to keep a strong face as she saw Erikku step back once Karai let go of his wrist. He said, "Nice save, but I know the real reason why you did that." And with that, Erikku left.

Fillien got up and pretended to crack her back, saying "Well that went better then-"

Karai interrupted her, "You're lucky I came around in time and for the third time this week."

"But like I said it's not me it's him."

"And you know how much I hate it when they call me a softy. I'm not soft-"

"But this time he didn't say it."

"He implied it." Karai finished harshly and marched on over to the table, took her seat across from where Fillien was, and sat.

The French girl sat back down and said, "Finally, I can eat. So many interruptions. Oh…" Fillien grabbed an extra tray of food next to her and pushed it towards Karai, "I got you this."

"Thanks." Karai said pulling the tray in front of her. She put her hand together and bowed her head saying, "Ita takimasu." She then picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

Fillien swallowed her mouthful and said, "So, by the sounds of it I made into the patrols for the week."

"No, I only said that so that he wouldn't punch the living daylights out of you."

Fillien gasped, "I didn't make it!"

"I didn't say that."

"Then am I in for the patrols for this week or not?" Fillien asked desperately, almost leaning over the table.

Karai sighed and said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Of Course!"

The Kunoichi looked at the French girl in the eye and said, "You made it in."

Fillien fist pumped and yelled out, "YES!" Everyone in the cafeteria stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Fillien who had a huge smile on her face. Karai's eyes darted around and then she reached over and pulled the girl down by the collar of her shirt.

The Japanese girl hissed, "Shut up! The list hasn't been posted yet and you're the only one who knows."

"Oh." The two girls looked around at the awkward stares they were getting. Karai sneered and stood up, yelling out, "Well, what are you staring at?"

Everyone immediately went back to eating and walking to their tables, not wanting to be in Karai's business and then get stabbed in doing so. Fillien and Karai relaxed and went back to sitting and eating. The French girl said, "Thanks for telling me, you're a great friend."

"E-eh!" Karai stopped her, "Accomplices."

Fillien corrected herself. "Yes, yes, accomplices. Not friends. Years of detachment, this is getting old."

"It wouldn't be if you would remember."

"Sorry. So, what time does patrol go out?

"Well the sunset one-" Their conversation was interrupted when someone ran into the cafeteria burst through the doors to the big room and yelled out, "Turn on to channel eight!" The cook in the kitchen came out with a remote and turned on the small TV that was hung on to the wall on the far side of room where everyone could see. As the screen made a static sound and then finally showed picture, Fillien whispered to Karai, "Isn't channel eight the American News Channel?"

"Yeah." Karai answered, watching as the cook went slowly flipping from channel to channel, "But what's so important in America?"

"What can be more surprising than their government shutdown is my question." Fillien said.

Karai and Fillien giggled until finally the TV landed on channel eight where a woman with black raven hair wearing a fancy white sweater was finishing up a story. It was her next entry that got everyone's attention. "Earlier today, the New York local news announced a shocking discovery the police found. Take a look at this feed from the earlier broadcast." The screen switched to an African American man with a small moustache and high hair. The guy's name, Carlos Chang, was on the bottom of the screen. Fillien almost laughed at his name but she didn't have time to when Carlos began to speak, "A report of, get this, Ninja's in New York." There was a thousand gasps of 'what's' and 'impossible' going through the all of the people in the cafeteria. Someone told everyone to shut up and continue to listen to Carlos speak. "Don't believe me? After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this."

The image showed a black background and in the middle was a ninja star, for sides sharp. But that's not what made everyone gasped about, it was the design. It was a lotus of five petals and a circle around it all in black. Karai dropped her chopsticks in shock and they clattered to the floor. She didn't care though, she was taken aback by the symbol on the weapon. As she looked at it more, Karai got angrier and angrier by the second, nostrils flared and teeth clenched. The News reporter continued but Karai didn't want to hear anymore. She banged the table as she got up from her seat and began to march away. She shoved people aside as they eyed her leaving the cafeteria. There was mumbling among the ninjas and at one point she heard, "It's the symbol of the Hamato clan." And then another person was heard yelling, "Someone get this recorded and sent to the Shredder." "Shredder has to know!" "Hamato Yoshi is in New York City!"

Once Fillien figured out what the symbol meant, she turned around to find her friend gone from her place. "Karai." She got up from her seat and pushed herself through the crowed. Once she got out of the cafeteria, she looked at the series of different halls and searched around for Karai. Fillien didn't see her so she assumed she went to the one place where Karai always vented her feelings, and the only place. Fillien went back into the cafeteria and looked at the kitchen door. She opened it and peeked in to see if anyone was in there at the moment. Luckily, everybody was outside in the cafeteria eyeing the news for any more info. Fillien quickly went in to the kitchen and ran to the freezer, opening it and inspecting its contents. When she found what she was looking for she smiled and said, "Parfait." **(Perfect)**

Karai ran to her room and slammed the door hard behind her. She leaned back against the door, having lost breath between running from the cafeteria and taking in the fact that the greatest enemy of her family was still alive and in New York, halfway across the world. Just thinking about it made her slide down against the door and sit down with her knees up to her chest. She hugged them close and she looked around her room. It was simple, white walls, a bed, nightstand, table, and her bathroom. It wasn't much, and she didn't need much. All Karai ever wanted really was to see the man that took away everything from her. Hamato Yoshi.

He was man of ruthless intention. She had never met the man, but she hated him the moment she understood her purpose to the Foot clan, to her father. Karai trained for years for this moment, to be face to face with the man who took her mother away from her, the mother she never knew. From what her father, Oroko Saki also known as the Shredder, had told her, they were just a normal and happy family living in the rice fields of Japan. Her mother was Tang Shen, a beautiful woman and childhood friends of her father and Hamato Yoshi, when Yoshi and Saki were still friends and great ninja partners. But as they grew older, her mother chose Oroko over Hamato and Hamato got jealous. Karai didn't remember, she was too young, but it was said a few months after her birth Hamato had come and destroyed their home burning it to the ground. He also killed Tang Shen out of anger, leaving Karai motherless for the rest of her life. Luckily, Shredder survived his fight against Hamato and managed to save Karai, only half burned from the fire. Half his body was charred and that's why he wears that full body armor of metal, not just to protect himself in a fight.

Over the years though, the pain of losing Tang Shen led to Shredder to train Karai, and a whole army of ninja's in the arts of Ninjitsu. To keep the Foot clan line striving and to take revenge on Hamato Yoshi for humiliating and almost destroying the Foot clan and all that they stand for. Karai, all she wanted was to look into the eyes of her killer, Hamato Yoshi. But also, she wanted to know, why? Why would a once great ninja warrior, and humble friend of her father, betray him and then kill her mother? Why? Why would he leave a child motherless?

Karai felt a small tear go down her face. "No, no….you're stronger than that. Kakusu koto, kanjiru koto wa arimasen, Karai." **(Conceal, don't feel, Karai) **She slowly stood up and went across the room to the nightstand that sat next to her bed. She opened the top drawer and looked inside. She had the small essentials, a flashlight, reading book, pencils, and shurikens, just in case. She moved them all aside to pull out half of a torn up picture. It was a woman a lot older then Karai, black raven hair like her and amber eyes as well. In fact, she could be an older version of Karai, except for the makeup. It was just a portrait picture of the woman, hair down, long sleeve red shirt, and smiling at the camera. The woman was Tang Shen, before all the evil that happened, before Karai came around. That was one half, the other was torn off. Her father gave it to Karai since it was the only memory of her mother that survived in the fire.

Karai didn't realize she had been gazing at the photo for almost an hour until she heard a knock at the door. She waited a little while, listening to know who it was. When she heard a shy voice say, "Karai?" the Kunoichi replied, "Go, away!"

"Karai, please! I know what you're going through."

Karai rolled her eyes. That's how she always reacted to someone being soft on her, she hated the sympathy. Karai put the photo on top of the nightstand and turned to the door, "What would you know?"

"I believe you do."

"Whatever, just go away." Karai sat down and stayed silent for a while, hoping her friend- no, accomplice, would leave her to her thoughts.

It was quiet for a while until the faint sound of someone singing in a low voice was heard from outside. "_Do you want to build a snowman_?"

Karai huffed. That movie had hit theaters a while ago and like most Disney songs, it was catchy and, not the most preferred term Karai liked to use but, cute. She knew Fillien was trying to cheer her up yet Karai said angrily, "Not now, Fillien."

But the girl continued to sing, "_Come on let's go and play_."

"No."

"_I never see you anymore_."

"Stop"

"_Come out the door_."

"Enough."

"_It's like you've gone away…." _The last one faltered from a singing voice to a sad and lonely one. Karai sighed, having fallen for the weird spell Fillien could cast when sounding depressed, and it's how they met a year ago. Karai found a small and shunned girl in a dojo room, who just needed someone. Karai stood up. She probably needed some company, anyway. Karai walked up to the door and slowly opened it, seeing the small yet older girl staring at her with pleading eyes. She held two bowls in her hand of mint ice cream topped in chocolate syrup. Fillien held one in each hand and said, "I brought ice cream."

Karai shook her head but smiled saying, "Come on in."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is the beginning of the first season if you couldn't tell. I sort of loved writing Karai's POV on what her thoughts would be on Splinter. And then after seeing the photo of her mother, I wanted it to be a thing for her to look at it for comfort. Sorry if I made anyone cry with the snowman song. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: Wow, 7 reviews so far! *fistbumps* Yeah, I get excited over the little things.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yeah, I'm not a big Frozen fan but that song just got to me (But Let it Go is better). I just don't like it when people say Karai is just a big ball of hate, so I had to clear it up in this chapter in case there was anyone out there reading who that so (And she's my favorite character so if anyone talks mean can SHHHH)**

**Dramatic person: I will continue, defenetly. I'm glad you like my OC, I was beginning to worry. I'm happy like the freinship too, especially since most people would see Karai as little miss lonely girl of the Foot who has no friends and I'm just like….nope.**

**Lumi: Draw it! And Frozen is actually good, I was a little recentful and still. I still am because there are too many songs that just weren't needed (But Let it Go and Do you want to build a snowman are great songs) I get you, I see why people will ship Jelsa but I'm like, well we have someone who likes his powers and then someone who doesn't so…..why? Anna can be an airhead because in most of the movie she thinks everything will go well like a happy fairy tail and I'm just like STOP! But she's ok in the end. And YES, I know I hate how Anna and Elsa look exactly like Rapunzal, but I learned it's a Disney style they have to keep s I'm just like ok. Pitch and Elsa….ok….i'm not judging, it actually sounds neat. Watch Frozen though, it's a good movie (ROTG is better)**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**(trasnaltion)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER: 3<strong>

Karai and Fillien sat on the bed finishing up their mint ice cream when Fillien asked, "So, what bothers you?"

"You know what bothers me."

"I know I just thought that maybe you talking might make it easier for you."

"Nothing will be easy until I see that man dead on the floor!" Karai almost threw her bowl across the room but all she dead was clench it tight in her hands, turning her hands white with the pressure.

Fillien slowly reached her hand over, placing it on her friend's right arm. "I understand."

"Really? I don't see you getting angry whenever I mention the Griffes Ligue."

"It's not that I get angry." Fillien said, slowly moving her feet up so that she hugged her knees to her chest, "It's just a touchy subject." Fillien didn't understand how Karai can be so tough when talking about killing her greatest enemy. Didn't Karai know that if she ever came face to face with Hamato, it could be a death match? From all the stories Fillien has heard of Hamato Yoshi, he was a cold-blooded killer and one wrong move and you're dead. Karai may be the best fighter out of everybody in this clan, but Fillien worried for her friend…or accomplice. Karai was too fearless. Fillien sighed. "How do you do it, Karai?"

"Do what?"

"Aren't you ever worried of something bad happening to you? I mean, look at your dad, he was practically barbequed-excuse me for that- and yet you're not afraid of facing Hamato Yoshi."

"Not one bit." Karai looked away from Fillien and stared at the wall in front of her. "Why do you ask?" When she didn't get an answer the first thirty seconds, Karai looked at Fillien who had slowly put her empty bowl down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs tighter. Karai figured out what was on the older girls mind. "You're scared of the Griffes Ligue still? After all this training-"

"I know! My brother sent me here to better protect myself against…..them…..but….my parent….They were taken away from me just so fast. I saw everything Karai…." Fillien buried her face in her knees, closing her eyes. But when she did, she saw her parents on the floor of her old house, dismembered, bloodies, dead. Her brother held her close as they both looked up at the group of people that stood over her dead parents. One of them was in combat boots and cargo pants, a heavy jacket with the hoddie covering his face. But when he pulled it down, Fillien saw a man with dirty blond hair and a rough build. What stuck out the most about him was that he was missing his right ear.

"Fillien….Fillien…Fillien!"

The French girl opened her eyes and looked up and around her surroundings going, "What? What?!"

"You got stuck again." Karai said, her hand out and holding on to Fillien's shoulder. "You got to stop doing that because if that happens out in the field then you're screwed."

"When I'm in the field all I think is taking down the enemy, I never think of…. Them….."

"Hopefully.

)))))))))))))) 1 Week Later ((((((((((((

The best parts about being a Foot clanner….were the dances. It may seem impossible and farfetched for a group of assassins, but when a half the clan is made up of young adults there are times when they have to let lose. Shredder was against the idea of this thing he called foolish nonsense, but he said as long as it didn't distract training or cut into missions he let the young people have their fun.

The dances happened once a month when it didn't intrude into any important matters. There was one floor that was built like a ballroom from when the building was once just housing for offices. Ever since the Shredder bought the tower for the hideout, the ballroom staid unused, that is until a random Foot clanner said, "Hey, let's have a party."

Karai was in her room and she put on skinny jeans, a white under shirt with a black low cut with a broken heart design over it. As she was putting on her black knee high boots, she heard a knock on her door. "Karai, are you ready?"

"Just a minute." When she tied the last lace, Karai got up and went to the door and opened it to see Fillien standing there with face full of anticipation. Karai saw she wore a purple dress that went past here knees. There was a purple ribbon that went around her waist and the dress was cut short on the sleeve. Fillien's hair was lose and parted on the left side and she wore white flats. She had on heavy accessories like a purple gemmed necklace, hanging purple earrings that looked like stars, and a matching bracelet. "Flashy much?"

"You say that every time, try something new." Fillien started to walk away, "And you can take that advice to about your make up."

Fillien closed the door to her room and followed next to Fillien down the hall. "Oh come on, the scar make up is my signature look."

"I wonder what would happen if you changed it."

"Not going to happen."

They made to the fifth floor where the ballroom was. They heard the music muffled behind the glass doors and lights flashing from inside the dark ballroom. As they got to the door, someone big stepped in front of them. A big dark haired man around thirty whose pecks just stuck out from his tight grey shirt. He had his arms crossed and shades on and he said in a deep voice, "Five Yen, dozo." **(Please)**

"Chakku." Karai said, "Since when do we charge the dances?"

"Since….Um…."

Karai used her upper body strength to move him away from the door. When he stepped away she said, "Nice try, but you can't get money out of me." Karai opened the glass doors and the music got louder. Chakku watched the two girls go in, not intending to try and argue. Fillien walked by him and said, "Never mess with the daughter of the Shredder…..and her friend." Fillien held her head high and she walked into the room after Karai. The doors closed behind the two girls and they stood looking into the big room with the highest ceiling out of all the floors in the building. There was a disco ball hanging over them and at the end of the room there was a huge stage with a DJ controlling the music. The whole foot clan, mainly the young adults, was in the room dancing and jumping around, waving their hands in the air.

"Wow," Fillien gasped, "Think about it, if your dad had decided to leave for New York earlier, this room would be almost empty."

"Not only this." Karai said, "Once my dad starts asking for troops to come with him, training is going to be a lot quieter."

"No kidding." Fillien grabbed Karai's hand and said, "Come on, the middle is the best place to go."

"Wait-" It was too late as Fillien dragged Karai into the crowed and they pushed past people until the got to the middle. There was a big space in the middle where no one put on guy was dancing. Karai and Fillien cheered as they saw on guy do some sort of break dance. Soon, two girls joined him with their own moves. Soon, people began to push past the girls and got in front of their view, making them get moved back and away from the circle in the middle. Then they were finally moved back into the outer ring of the dancing crowd. "Dan sore **(Dang it).** I hate when that happens." Karai said, flustered.

"Oh well, we can always dance out here." The song Hell Yeah by Midnight Red began to play. Fillien let the music move her and soon she was dancing her heart out on the floor.

Karai rolled her eyes. "I know that's not ballet."

"So what, even a ballet dancer can drop when the bass does."

Karai smiled and got herself ready to dance but before she could, someone came up to them and said, "Well, look here." When the girls stopped dancing to see who it was, they saw Erikku in black jeans and a plain white shirt on. He said, "Frenchy dancing as usual like those little kitties on the TV."

"Um….It's called the Aristocats." Fillien corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Erikku shoved her face away so he could stand in front of Karai. "I'm surprised to see you here. Watashi wa anata no heya kara detekonaidaro zentai supurintā no mono to omotte ita." **(I thought with the whole Splinter thing you wouldn't come out of your room.)**

Karai sneered and said, "Nan, kono ichi-shūkan no torēningu de watashi o miteinai? Anata wa mōmokudesu ka?" **(What, you haven't seen me in training this past week? Are you blind?)**

Fillien stood between them but to the side and said, "Um, I don't know what's going on but I know it's bad." She whispered to Karai, "Please, tonight's not a night to fight."

Erikku grabbed Karai's attention though and said, "Yes, go on with your friend and hide out in the shadows."

"Like you don't?" Karai asked angrily and lifted a fist. Fillien grabbed her hand before she could swing and she pulled her away. "Hey, what are you doing?" Fillien didn't say anything until they were a good long distance away from Erikku.

Fillien let go of Karai's hand and stared at her in anger, "Why tonight, of all nights, did you have to pick a fight?"

"He started it, trying to make me angry with the news of Hamato."

"Well then you ignore it and party on."

"Only you would say that, but I can't let some low class ninja think he can break me."

"Well he knows for a fact you are the Shredder's daughter, he should know for a fact you are bred like steal. Nothing can take you down." Fillien put a hand on Karai's shoulder. "I know that for a fact."

Fillien gave a heartwarming smile to Karai and the kunoichi just shrugged. "I think I'm more like iron."

Fillien laughed, "How about Titanium?"

Karai laughed with Fillien until they heard the song change to Fall Out Boy. "YES!" Fillien screamed and began to dance, "This is my jam!" Karai shook her head and began to dance with Fillien. They went all night, smiling, and forgetting about the problems of reality. They were in the now, and the now was party time.

))))))))))))))))) The Next Morning ((((((((((((((((

The next day, real progress finally began. After the video feed was sent to the Shredder and he had seen it, the Foot Clan leader was eager to leave take his revenge. He ordered three quarters of his army of Foot soldiers to come with him to set up base in New York. That's where the evidence of the shuriken with the lotus flower on it was found. That's where he would find Splinter. Karai was asked to stay behind with the rest of the clan until further help was needed. She would order out the patrols and see to it that the recent deals that Shredder made here in Tokyo were finished. Karai was really mad, she wanted to help take down Hamato Yoshi, he was the reason her life was all work no play. But she wasn't going to argue with her father, she wasn't asking for a death wish. Besides, it wasn't going to be forever, Shredder did say he would call her in soon….or later.

Once Shredder had left with his top henchmen to go to the U.S, Karai had already sent out the patrols for the night. Once that was done, Karai was already rounding up and checking who was going to join Shredder and who was going to stay behind. The soldiers would leave in groups as not to raise suspicion when they arrived in New York. She was in the middle of talking with one of the head soldiers when she noticed a familiar name on the list on the fifth group that would leave. "Hey, hold on." She picked it up and pointed to the name. "I thought only the top groups were to go."

"The Shredder said he needs as much soldiers as he can, but he's so worked up on Splinter that he doesn't care whose going or not."

"So it won't matter of I switch her name to a later group." Karai pointed at the certain name and the soldier leaned over to look.

He answered. "Well, Fillien has gotten better that even the Shredder noticed." The only reason she's gotten better was because of my help, Karai thought. The head soldier continued, "Besides, she seemed happy to leave." Karai blinked in shock. Her face turned angry and she left the table. "Where are you going?"

"Just finish up the last group before departure. I won't be long." With that Karai left the room. She walked down past other doors like the meeting room she was in and at the end of the hall she made it to the elevator. She went up a few levels where the dorms where for some of the soldiers. When Karai stepped into the hall, everyone walking around immediately halted and some bowed recognizing her authority. When she made it to one door and knocked, everyone went back to what they were doing. Karai heard from the other side of the wooden door, "Entrer **(Come in**)- I mean um, come in!" Karai opened the door and walked in.

She came into a small room like all the other ones, besides hers. This one though had posters that covered one wall that had only a table against to it. It had a chair next to it and a laptop on top. On the other side with a small light hanging over what was a bed and sitting on the bed was Fillien holding a calendar in one hand and a cell phone to her ear in the other.

Karai heard the rest of the conversation and only understood a little bit of it. Fillien said to the other person on the other line, "Je vous promets que je ne vais pas m'amuser à New York! Ils m'ont formation ou la lutte contre vingt-quatre sept de toute façon, je ne vais pas avoir le temps ... Non, je ne pensais pas ... oui je undertsand Pepin ... vous aimer, aussi, frère . au revoir."**(I promise you i will not fool around in New York ! They'll have me training or fighting twenty four seven anyway, i won't have time...No i wasn't thinking about...yes I undertsand Pepin...love you, too, brother. Bye)**

Fillien hung up the phone and turned to face Karai. "Hey." She said in her perfect English. "What's up?"

Karai leaned against the door frame. "Oh I just came to check on you if you needed help packing. Especially since I heard something in the conversation about not fooling around, training all day…..going to New York."

Fillien cringed, "Karai I wanted to tell you but I knew that you would move me back and another few weeks."

"What's so exciting about New York anyway?"

"It's not New York, it's my position in the clan. I'm on the list to go and when Shredder sees how good I am, he'll promote me."

"Well you're on his list to go, isn't that good enough."

"My brother thinks I should do better."

"Forget about him. You're lucky he's not here next to you to order you around. Example, now that my father won't be here, I get to run the place. I'm still not happy about it but at least being in charge has its perks."

Fillien smiled, "I heard, congrats." She walked over to a wall to pin her calendar. "So, what are you going to do with your new found freedom?"

"Well, I guess after patrol I could…..you know….take a flight around the city."

Fillien whipped her had around, yelling, "You can't do that without me!"

Karai chuckled, walking over to Fillien and placed a reassuring hand on her. "That's why I'm saying you should enjoy your time here before you go to the U.S. Then after you're gone you won't be mad that we didn't get to go around the city together."

"You know me too well, Karai."

"It's my job. So, after patrol are we set for a midnight flight?"

"Oui." **(Yes)**

"Ok, well it has to be after patrol tomorrow because I'm busy for the rest of the night." Karai began to walk away, "Meet me at the top of the Metro Building for our nightly flight."

"Bien." **(Ok)**

Karai walked out of the French girl's room and was going to shut the door when she had one last thing to say, "You sure you're not going to America because Xever is going also and you still have that lame crush on him?" Fillien pulled out a shurikan and threw it. Karai quickly shut the door and backed away as the weapon embeded into the door.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Now we get Filliens side of this whole conflict and….a dance aprty! I really wonder how the teens n the clan will get on without some high school like experience. And yes, we get ever so closer to New York, and what this thing about flying? 'till next chappy, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: Today's episode? Whelp, I feel like the creators were smoking something while they wrote that episode. **

** 16: I get what you're saying, Fillien might be more realistic in terms of how normal girls act and the fact Karai never grew up that way.**

**Dramatic Person: I like criticism, it's good! I should warn you, in one fic I had the same problem with grammer. My spell check would sometimes not catch some errors. I respond to reviews a lot, so be prepared **

**Beawolf's Pen: Every story now a days starts out a bit sad. The flight thing…. You'll see.**

**Luminesyra: It didn't take me long to figure out the Guest review was you, Lumi, like in the first sentence I had a feeling it was you. Light 'Em Up is my jam! But there are so many good FOB songs I couldn't pick so I just said FOB song. I did a TMNT video on Light 'Em Up, I have my Youtube profile link on my profile here if you want to see. I also did a Leorai Video, too. Ship it girl,ship it like you mean it! OMG, why am I not Deviantwatching you! I'm so mean, sorry! *Goes and follows SilverGoddess* Post all the ROTG oneshots! Ok I won't tell, it will be our secret, hehehe.**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**(translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER: 4<strong>

Five ninja's ran across the roof tops of the small buildings of Tokyo. They climbed walls, slid down telephone poles, and landed on fire escapes. Using the shadows, and thankfully their dark ninja suites that practically covered every inch of their body, this group flew across streets unnoticed by the public. At one point, the leader held his hand up at the edge of one roof, making everyone else stop. One of the Ninja's pulled off their bug eyed black mask that covered their whole head and revealed themselves to be Fillien. As she looked around wearyingly, the lead ninja looked behind to see her with her mask off. He hissed, "Oy. Put the mask back on."

"Sorry Kibishi, but I can't breathe in this thing, and not one of our engineers and tailors has come up with a way to make breathing with this on any better."

Kibishi pulled his mask off saying, "Well until we do why don't you stop complaining. I'm wearing it, you don't see-"

"Then why is your mask off. You pulled it off to talk to me better, right?"

Kibishi mouthed gaped, trying to find a good comeback but he couldn't. "Just be quiet, Frenchy, and do as your leader says." Fillien stuck out her tongue at him and slipped the mask back on. As Kibishi did so, too, there was the sound of trash cans tumbling and the sound of a civilian screaming, "Dorobō! Dorobō! Dorobō!" **(Thief!)**

"A thief? Finally." One of the ninja's said with glee in their voice. "Something to do."

Before anyone could move, Kibishi waved his hand around saying, "No we are not doing anything."

The female ninja foot clanner said to Kibishi, "Dareka ga chōdo, osoraku mujitsu no hito o nusuma rete shimatta, anata wa watashitachi ga nanimoshinai-yō ni shitaidesu ka?" (**Someone just got stolen, probably an innocent person, and you want us to do nothing?)**

Whatever was going on, Fillien couldn't understand. The lead ninja then said to the female, "Sore wa kare to wa nani no kankei monai baai wa, shureddā kara sū 1 no rūru wa, soreha watashitachi to wa nani no kankei mo nai." **(Number one rule from Shredder, if it has nothing to do with him it has nothing to do with us.) **Fillien understood a little of that, something about rules and the Shredder and not being involved in other people's business.

The female ninja said something else, waved Kibishi off, and jumped down from the roof they were on. The other two quite ones in the group followed behind her. Kibishi started yelling something else at them being dishonorable and what not. Finally, Fillien got her chance to ask, "What just happened?"

"You know how you can't meddle in someone else's affairs? This is violating that rule."

"Well, it sounded like someone else out there is on trouble, maybe they have the right idea in helping them."

Kibishi pulled off his mask in frustration and marched up to Fillien, eyeing her through the bug eyed lenses of her mask, "Do you want to go against the Shredders rule like they did, be my quest. But don't think for a second I'll stand up to you lot when I report this to the Shredder."

"Shredder isn't in Tokyo anymore."

"Won't stop me from reporting to the new person in charge, even though Karai may seem more cut loose then her father. That doesn't mean she doesn't follow the rules."

"Well you're right about that-"

"Exactly, I'm always right." Kibishi sat down at the edge of the building and crossed his arms.

Fillien mumbled to herself, "That isn't exactly what I meant…." She just did what Kibishi did, sat down next to him on the ledge. But she just put her arms on the cold hard roof to support her upright as she looked at the sky. She thought about how this all went down. Fillien really did want to go with the three other ninjas and help whoever called out theif, but she was already in a way too good of a position in the clan to loose it just by disobeying a simple rule. Fillien worked hard to be a good fighter and even though she was still not getting respect, she was at least getting credit. On the other hand, she felt bad not helping the person in need of assistance. Conflictions, conflictions, Fillien thought.

After a while, the three missing ninja's came back and Kibishi said in anger, "Satisfied?"

"Very." The female ninja said. The rest of the patrol was full of tension in the air but only much between Kibishi and the female ninja. Fillien and the other two ninja's just ignored it the whole rest of the patrol. Since there didn't seem to be any new threats out in the city, the group went back to the tower for the night. The group reported to the Great Room, which was a huge room with walls of stone and at the other side of the entrance was a huge window with a view of the city of Tokyo. In front of the window stood a hug stone chair where the Shredder usually sat, but now Karai stood next to the empty pedestal and was looking outside the wall high window. Kibishi reported the incident, luckily mentioning Fillien's decision to not disobey a rule. Karai decided that the three ninja's only punishment was to stay behind every training to re-sharpen weapons. Fillien sighed, sharpening weapons was a pain. Karai dismissed everybody for the night and as the group left the Great Room, Fillien turned back a little and looked at Karai who looked at the French girl, waiting for something. Fillien knew she was asking if they were still on for the night so Fillien nodded to the Japanese girl.

Fillien got to her bedroom and instead of hanging up the suite for the night like everyone else, she kept it on. All she did was pull of her black, bug eye mask and went to her closet to pull out her own. It was like a metal ring that went around her head, but the front had a metal part that covered around her eyes and nose like a heroes mask. Fillien didn't use her arrows for patrol so she didn't need to refill her pack, but she checked to see if her grappling hook arrow was still in her pack. When she saw it in her pack, she trapped it on, along with her bow and left her room.

))))))))))))) Later the Night ((((((((((((

Karai had been up her for fifteen minutes but the perky, high strong French girl hadn't come yet. She just finished setting out the patrols in double the time then her father usually did. "And all that to just be left stranded on top of a government building." She said to herself laying down on her back to look at the night sky.

"You talk to yourself too much." Karai got up from her laying position and looked to the door that led to the stairs of the building. The door was opened to reveal Fillien standing there in her black suite and her short hair in a ponytail.

"I don't talk to myself."

"You just did."

"Well, it unconsciously happens sometimes."

Fillien grunted and shut the door. She walked over to Karai and said, "So, do you think me and Kibishi did that right thing? To stand by and let the guy who stole something get away?"

"I really don't know. I know what happens if people don't obey a simple rule. But I understand your predicament."

"Do you think Kibishi is feeling the same way right now?"

"Maybe."

Then the two girls looked at each other and in unison said, "No." Karai started to laugh and Fillien did, too.

As they stopped laughing, they sat there and watched the night sky. "What I would give to be free of Kibishi and all those other jerks."

"What I would give to not even be here." Karai's said as if it were obvious.

"Hey!" Fillien yelled.

"Ok, well you're an exception."

Fillien rolled her eyes. "Let's get started." She took out two graveling hook arrows and fired to the building across the street that was a hundred feet lower than the one they were on. She then attached the ends of the strong rope to a set of random bars that were on the building. Pulling each end of both ropes, making sure they were tight, Fillien said, "Take the rope on the left."

Karai got up and pulled out a thick piece of a string made out of wire. She wrapped her hand with one end and then threw the other end up and over the graveling rope. She then wrapped her other hand with the other end of the thick wire. She looked at Fillien who did the same thing except she used her bow.

"Ready?" The Kunoichi asked.

"Ready." Fillien answered. Then the girls jumped off the edge of the building and glided down with the ropes like a zip line, holding on to the only thing keeping them from falling almost eight hundred feet below. They yelled and whooped with their hearts content and only one thing going through both their heads. One day….one day they will really fly….and no strings attached.

))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

Two weeks had passed and already being the boss was starting to get on Karai's nerves. She may not have her father around, but she was still stuck in the building ordering patrols and other stuff. The only time she could go out was on a patrol or to meet and grab a few packages from the wharf, again with a patrol group. She's hardly had time to want to be out and just walk the streets of Tokyo. For Fillien it was worse. Karai had been too busy to join in on training, so she didn't have anyone to back her up when she made a small mistake. Even after training, she had nothing to do but practice her Japanese and practice firing arrows at targets. She only saw Karai every so often when it came to clan meetings and patrols.

Then Karai got a call from the Bradford, saying he was going to need a few more groups of soldiers by the end of the week. Turns out Splinter was creating an army of his own because they bumped into some of his students. Bradford didn't want to admit it, but they kicked their butts, hard. So back up was needed as soon as possible. That meant Fillien was finally being shipped to New York. The French girl was in her room packing her bags, getting ready to leave the next day. Karai couldn't help her because she was working on the plane schedule and groups going to America. When Karai saw Fillien's name on the list she sighed. She wasn't a friend, but to Karai, Fillien just made her life less of a routine.

Fillien finished her packing already and she only had a day left. What to do, she had no idea. On her last evening there was a knock at her door and she went over to answer. When she opened it she saw no one there. "Haha, very funny. But ding-dong ditching is so middle school." Fillien looked ate the ground and saw a note on the ground. She picked it up, opened it, and read out, "_Meet me at the park in ten. Signed Karai_. Oh, cool, finally a get together." Fillien went out into the city in her normal wear which was a short black skirt with a loose white shirt on top. She had on knee high boots and a headband in her hair. When Fillien got to the park by the tower, the place was crowded with people. Some people were out on a picnic or playing games. One girl she saw in jeans and a heavy black Jacket with studs was throwing a ball for her dog. Fillien ran up to her and yelled out, "Karai!"

Said girl turned around and smiled, "Hey, you made it."

"Duh! Boy what a busy month." Fillien said sounding tired.

Karai just shrugged. "It was more like annoying. I never knew being in charge would be such a hassle."

"Well, when you get called over to New York, the stress will flow off you like the wind."

"Wow, I never knew you were poetic."

"I try, vous voyez." **(you see)**

The dog Karai threw the ball for came bounding up to the girls, jumping up on his hind legs at times excited. Fillien squealed, the sound making Karai's ears hurt and try to cover them with her hands. Fillien bent down and began petting the yellow colored Akita dog under the chin. "Who is the cute puppy, Hajiko? Yes, you are a cute puppy Hajiko." Hajiko belonged to the Shredder, but he never gave an ounce of attention to the poor fellow so Karai was the one who took care of Hajiko. Mainly because Shredder wanted Karai at a young age to understand the meaning of responsibility. What a better way to teach such a vital life lesson then by having someone take care of a dog. Karai only ever saw him as a nuisance, but at points she would go out and have him play fetch. It was nerve relieving and fun. Sometimes when Karai needed it, a few dog kisses would cheer her up. Fillien, though, was the true animal lover. Fillien loved cats, but dogs were adorable for her as well. Fillien loved to play with Hajiko and would always show him a lot of love and affection, more than Karai does.

Hajiko dropped the ball and Karai picked it up. She held it up and got the Akita's attention. She threw her hand back then flung the ball forward so that the ball soured through the air, yards away.

"Gosh, I still have to get the throwing thing down." Fillien said as she stood up again and watched Hajiko run for the ball. "How do you throw it so far?"

"I've told you, it's like throwing a shuriken." When Hajiko came back, she handed Fillien the ball. "You try."

Fillien grabbed it and eyed it with uncertainty. She pulled her arm back to the side and then when she threw the ball, it went the other way. From right to left the ball flew into a direction Fillien didn't intend it to go. It ended up hitting someone on the back of the head while he had been sitting reading a book. He winced on impact and then held his head where it hurt. He looked to the direction the ball had come from and saw Fillien hiding shyly behind Karai who held a nervous smile. The guy yelled, "Anata wa nani o nagete iru basho!" **(Watch where you're throwing!)**

Karai called back, "Sōrī!" **(sorry).**

The guy just waved her off and went back to reading. Karai whipped her head around and faced Fillien angrily. The French girl shrunk back a little and shrugged her shoulders. "Whoops."

Hajiko got the ball back and dropped it at their feet. Karai motioned for Fillien to pick up the ball and said, "Again, but this time move your body forward, not to the side."

Fillien picked it up. "Got it." She threw the ball again the way Karai told her to. This time it hit a tree and recashayed back to them. Karai ducked quickly but Fillien didn't react fast enough and the ball hit her on her forehead. She went back and fell on the ground, the sky swirling in her vision. Fillien thought she saw stars. Karai rolled her eyes at her the girl's stupidity and hid her face in her hands. Hajiko went to the girl on the ground and began licking her face. Fillien laughed in joy and tried to get the dog to stop by pushing him back with her hands, but she was too strong for her. Karai put her hands down and smiled and the sight. Ok, sometimes the girl can be dumb, but Fillien at least was always a positive girl.

Karai felt something off though, as if someone was watching. There were many people around so of course someone might have been curious to what was going on and decided to see the scene. But Karai had and odd feeling as if someone was watching them intently, as if spying on them. Karai looked around her surroundings and looked to the pond in the park. There were people relaxing and sitting by the bay. Some people walked by chatting with their companions and others were playing football **(Footbol; soccer, not American Football). **Karai looked into the harder to look places like trees and benches and bushes. There was no one hiding behind any of them and spying on the girls. Yet, Karai couldn't shake the feeling.

Fillien finally got up and grabbed the ball, throwing it the right way this time. Fillien noticed Karai's discomfort and asked, "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine. Nice throw….finally."

"Hey, it was practice. Besides I don't play sports I do ballet." She began twirling circles around Karai.

The Kunoichi started to get annoyed. "Stop it." The French girl didn't stop and she continued to jump circles around Karai. The Japanese girl tried to reach out and grab herbut Fillien jumped out of the way and tapped Karai on the shoulder. Karai smirked and tried to grab her again but Fillien did the same thing.

As the girls played their own game of tag, a shadow that sat in the foliage of a nearby tree. The shadow moved a little and pulled out a phone. When the person on the other line picked up, the shadow person, a man, said, "It's true, the Target is going to New York."

"Excellent, we won't stick out in the US then we do Japan. It will be excellent cover."

"There is more though."

"And that would be….."

"The Target has acquired a friend."

"The Spy didn't tell us that. This is good news. We have more leverage then before."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Who is that random person in the tree, and which one are they calling Target? I needed to add more Karai and Fillien interaction to ensure you guys get a foundation of what their relationship is like. Because once they get to NY things are going to change. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: I did a LeoXKarai vid and if you guys want to check it out, it's on youtube. Anyway I saw Wolf Children this weekend and I got a bunch of ideas from it that I'm excited to use.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yeah, big title name in a sentence am I right? **

**Dramatic person: Fillien is a realistic character, not a perfect one, yes. Title name in stories, who doesn't love that? I felt like Hajiko didn't get enough spotlight so… And yeah, Fillien is dumb but in a funny way XD. I double checked my grammer so I hope it's all good. I'll be sure to check out you story in between writing.**

** 16: Shredder may be evil but there are some factors he can get right. Fillien? Maybe…..but I can't tell hehhehe…..**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

At the private air base, Karai watched as she saw the group go in the jet in a single file line. Then Karai saw Fillien at the end of the line, looking back at the traffic tower. There was a look of uncertainty in Fillien's face and so Karai walked over to her and pulled her out of the line. Karai made sure they were out of ear shot and then started to question her, "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I know I said I wanted to go, but I'm not so sure. I mean, you won't be there to help me get better."

"I will when my father calls. By the sound of this situation, if Bradford couldn't even take Splinters followers, then none of the Foot can. I'll probably be called in to help out soon."

"But I'm still worried."

"This is dumb, you're older than me so aren't you supposed to one who knows more and then that knowledge would be like your tool for…..what's the English phrase?"

"I don't know," Fillien said, "But my dad always said to me when I was kid, 'prendre la barre, peu importe ce qui se passe'."

"Translation?"

"IT means to take the helm no matter what happens.

"Then why don't you take that with you? That's pretty inspiring."

"It's never really worked out for me before."

"How?"

"Remember how I tried to do the rope trick on my own, or when I jumped that building the first time, or when Bradford got hit by the water balloon-"

"Ok, I see your point." Karai looked at the plane which was ready to leave. "You got to get going."

"Ok, well, I'll call you every so often. Keep you updated."

"Sure, I need to know if you're still alive after every time you go out and go up against the enemy."

"All right." They just stood there, until Fillien reached over and pulled her friend in a hug.

Karai didn't hug back, she stood there stiff, "Fillien, what did I say about hugs?"

"Oh right, sorry." The French girl let go.

"Hey!" They heard someone scream from door of the plane. They looked and saw Xever, a tall dark skinned and skinny man, come out and say, "I need to get back, don't keep me waiting!"

Karai grunted yelled at the Spanish man, "You're not going to be late, you got here early anyway." She looked at Fillien and saw her friend fixing her hair and straightening out her shirt. "Oh no-"

"Hey, this doesn't mean I still have a crush on him. I'm just trying to make myself look presentable."

Karai chuckled and patted her friend in the back. Fillien scuffed and pushed her little just for fun. Then she bent down and picked up her rolling back pack, walking over to the small steps leading into the plane. Fillien looked back at Karai who stood straight with her arms to her hips. The Kunoichi put her thump up to reassure the older girl. Fillien nodded and disappeared behind the door of the plane.

)))))))))))))))))))))))) Hours Later ((((((((((((((((((

When they finally made it to New York, the group took a bus to a small neighborhood that was still close to the city. As they passed Time Square, Fillien looked out the window and took in the site. Like Tokyo, the buildings were tall and the billboards were colorful. Streets were packed and people were walking all over the place. The only difference was the smog, and Fillien could see it. "Oh I hope we don't get such bright nights."

She didn't think anybody was listening until she heard someone from behind her in the bus say, "I do not think that that Shredder would put his hideout near such tall buildings, this is an unfamiliar city and I don't think he would risk getting to exposed." Fillien turned around and looked at Sukippī, the one she called the geek. Well he wasn't much of a geek, he only knew some basics of engineering but it proved useful sometimes to the Foot. But Sukippī still wanted to do more than just be their mechanic so he joined as a warrior. He was lower rank then Fillien, but that didn't stop her from trying to make conversation.

She told him, "Back in France, there were so many street curves that whole buildings took the block. And there weren't so many bright lights, unless you were near museums or the Eiffel Tower."

"Did you ever go to the tower?"

"Bien sûr, of course. That and the Louve. I bet you would like the Industry Museum."

"Yeah, I just wish I could travel like you can."

"Well I lived there."

"You did?"

"Yep, born in Montpelier and raised in Paris."

"Is that why people call you Frenchy?"

Someone else in front of Fillien answered with a Spanish accent. "Why else would we call her that?" Fillien looked at Xever who had turned in his seat to face the two.

"Well, start calling me Fillien because Frenchy doesn't cut it." Fillien kicked his seat a little and smirked. Xever just shook his head and turned back to look in the front. Fillien blushed and tried to make conversation with him. She leaned in close and did her best Spanish accent saying, "Estamos casi allí?" **(Are we almost there?)**

Fillien saw his body stiffen in shock and he turned to look at her, "Where did you learn Spanish?"

"I've been teaching myself for the past six months or so."

Sukippī had been listening in and he thought about it, then he concluded something. "Isn't that around the time when Xever came to visit Tokyo a second time?" Fillien's cheek's turned red and she turned around to grab Sukippī in a head lock and started yelling at him. Xever just rolled his eyes and face palmed as the bus turned a corner.

)))))))))))))))))) Later ((((((((((((((((

"And that's how I embarrassed myself today." Fillien said to Karai through the phone. Fillien was in her new room at the new hideout. The place looked like an old church from the outside. It had stained glass windows and two levels above ground. They built an extra floor underground to provide room for the training area. The first floor entrance was a hall and some dorms. The top floor was Shredders room and the Great Hall which was just a huge room surrounded by stained glass windows and a cement walk in the middle. Water under glass was built and filled in to line the sides of the cement walk. Then at the very end up a few stairs there was a large chair for the big guy to sit in.

Fillien was currently sitting in her small room on her bed having already hung up her posters and put her clothing in the closet. She was on the phone eating a bag of chips while talking with Karai. It was a perfect time because it was ten o'clock at night in New York and Karai was up already at eleven in the morning back at Japan.

"I told you not to try to learn Spanish."

"I did well! He was shocked! Ok, maybe he doesn't seem interested in me, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Friendship is a far subject for that guy. Just give up on him already."

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me. How are you doing trying to find a guy?"

"Since when was I ever interested in that stuff?"

"I just needed to change the subject. Besides, you should look out for the cute ninjas around here. It's time you get someone."

"Half the men here are afraid of me and besides, I'm not just going to throw my whole life of training for some guy that might not even like the things I like or might not be interested in me at all."

"But you did give up some training days to teach me a few tricks, and you still do."

"Only because I know it will be worth it. Guys are just not in my head."

"Well, you want some pointers of being normal, I've got some advice. Look for a guy."

The door to her dorm opened and in came a Foot clan girl in her uniform, having come back from training. Her name was Dōmeikuni, and she was the reason Fillien had to share a room. Fillien finished the conversation, "I got to go, my roommate's here. Don't stress yourself, all right."

"Same goes to you. Sayōnara." **(Bye)**

"Sayōnara."

)))))))))))))))) In the Streets of Tokyo (((((((((((((((

"You gave your word, so now you give that or you give it all up."

"I was robbed."

"You had the money, and then it was stolen. Hmm. Like I've never heard that excuse before."

"Sate anata wa sore ni narete inai? Bīingushureddāmessenjā to subete no?" **(Well aren't you used to it? Being the Shredder's messenger and all?)**

Karai got mad and punched the man, Samu, in the stomach. As he got down on his knees holding his stomach, Karai looked at the sad old rich man. This guy had been living off money of the people that had gone poor in this city, at least that's what the Shredder told her. Right now this guy was playing hard to get his money.

When he got his breath back, Samu looked up at Karai and said, "All right, I'll send in the check by tomorrow. Watashi no kotoba ni!" **(On my word).**

"Good" Karai said, signaling her group of ninjas to stop crowding the man. "And as for turning in the deal late, you might want to add 10% more of what we asked for." Without another word, Karai and the other foot, disappeared, leaving Samu alone in the night behind a restaurant.

When Karai got back to the Foot hideout, she went to the Great Room. There was a table in the middle and it was as low as a coffee table but as big a dinner table for twelve, a map of Japan painted on it. Some paper was on it and she took one look at it saying, "Too lazy to file these."

She pulled out her cellphone to look at the time but saw she had a missed call. Karai always put it on silent as to not disturb others around her or ruin a mission. When she saw whose name it was, she rolled her eyes and pressed the call back.

Fillien was at an I-hop that overlooked the bay where the Statue of Liberty was built when she got a call on her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket, saw the caller ID, and immediately answered it. "KaraiKaraiKaraiKarai-"

"Shhhh, do you want people around you to hear you?"

"How do you know I'm around people?"

"By the sound of clattering plates in the background and the chatting going on, I'd say you're at a restaurant."

"Woman, I still don't know how you could do that."

"It's a gift. So, what's the excitement about?"

"Turtles."

"What?"

"You heard me right, turtles. Ok, so you know Splinter is alive and the reason I was called here with more ninjas was because Chris couldn't take Splinter's disciples out. Well guess what. We tried to go on a raid just last night so that Bradford can prove himself one last time. But it didn't go well again. But I was there."

"You got to fight Splinter followers that are…turtles?"

"Mutant turtle's man, they stand on two feet and their faces…everything about them….is humanoid. Save for the fact that their green and have shells. Well it's hard to describe. They fight with weapons and they know ninjitsu well."

"Three weeks without me there and already you're already seeing things."

"I'm serious, here I tell you how the fight went."

)))))))))))) FLASHBACK (((((((((((((

Two weeks, two weeks since she's come to New York and already she was out on the field. Fillien had only a few days of training on how things work around here, but with the few soldiers and by the sound of how good this enemy was, they needed anybody they could get.

Fillien was in her full Foot clan gear like all the others, except for Bradford who was in his red armor. He decided to go out and take down the turtles, without the help of Xever. He gathered a few of the best students, even including people like Fillien and herself. They were down on the street next to some building, waiting for the turtles to show up on their regular patrol.

Meanwhile Fillien was thinking about all this turtle nonsense. There is no such thing as mutant turtles, she wouldn't believe it. Bradford must have just been seeing things. And besides, if they were real, they would be too slow to be able to take her down. Bradford must have just had it very bad when he went up against Splinter's followers. Then again, Xever was there, too, he said he saw them as well. It's not that she liked him that she slightly believed him, but it's the fact Xever wouldn't make stuff up. When Fillien was beginning her training, Bradford tricked her into watching Jaws the movie for the first time and he said that if she didn't watch out, Jaws would appear out of the sink or the shower. Fillien wouldn't go near the bathroom for week, except if she had to go. But Karai managed to convince her that it wasn't real and Karai went and punched Bradford in the face. That man had a black eye for almost a month.

And that's the reason why Fillien trust Xever more than Chris.

Fillien was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Bradford signal that the turtles were on the roof. He put out four groups, one of them he was in charge of. Fillien was put in another group and the lead was the ninja she hated a lot, Erikku. The lead ninja lead her group up the fire escape and when they got up there, they hid behind a billboard. "What now?" Asked one Foot clanner.

"We wait for Bradford to signal the attack." Answered Erikku.

Suddenly, they heard a male voice yell out, "Foot Clan!"

"We've been spotted." Fillien hissed.

"You don't think I know that!" The lead ninja said back. If Fillien wasn't wearing her foot clan mask, he would have seen her give him a sneer. "Ok, let's just take them." And with a wave of Erikku's hand the group went into action. Fillien held up her Chijiriki and ran out from behind the billboard, setting the arrow ready to be shot. She stopped what she was doing when she saw who they were fighting. Turtles. Mutant, man-sized turtles with different weapons fighting the Foot.

There were four of them, wearing different color ninja mask, and she didn't see one of them come up from behind her until she felt someone swipe her feet off the ground. She fell on her back and looked up at the spinning sky. When Fillien's vision came to focus, she noticed a green face stare down at her. She saw green eyes look at her through a red mask and a smirk on this turtles face. He said, "Ten more ninja's to go." Fillien smirked and with her hands pushed herself off the ground, her feet kicking him upside the chin. As the turtle was pushed back and recovering from the attack, Fillien got to her feet and picked up her weapon. She swung the metal chain of her weapon at the red clad turtle who gave her a mean look as he dodged it. "So you want to go, huh." He said pulling out twin sai's.

He jumped in the air bringing his sai's down to her. Fillien twirled her chijiriki around so that the spear end went up to stab the turtle, but he used one sai to grab the end and move it away. When he brought his other sai towards her, Fillien used the chain end to go and wrap around that one sai. She pulled back making him loose his grip on it. With on foot she kicked him in the chest and as he bent over hurt and his head was down. Fillien took the advantage to whack him with the middle part of the spear. He went down on his knees but managed to bring one foot up and kick her on her stomach. He got up and tried to grab her while she was holding her stomach, but Fillien used her ballet skills to twirl around him and then stand behind him. The turtle got angry and he went at her again. Fillien did the same thing again, but this time the turtle got a hold of her mask as she went past him. The turtle stopped at the fact he held only a mask and dropped it in surprise realizing he just pulled it off her. He turned and saw Fillien staring at him, giving him a death glare.

"What?! You're a girl?"

Fillien took the advantage and charged at him, hitting him on the face again with her chijiriki. She said, "And what, you're a turtle?"

The mutant recovered and wiped his face where he was hit and said, "Touché"

He then punched her square in the jaw and she went back, hitting the billboard and she slumped down. As she tried to gain her composure, Fillien heard the signal for the clan to retreat. She got up and looked at the turtle that had victory written all over his face. He watched as she bent down to pick up her mask and as she put it on, Fillien said, "Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, tortue." **(You better watch your back, turtle.)**

"What was that, Gibberish?" The turtle said.

A scrawny turtle with a purple mask had took out two Foot ninja's and said to the red cladded turtle, "Um, Raph, clearly that's French"

"Not now, Donnie." Raph said, to his brother and then he turned and saw the ninja girl was gone.

)))))))))))))))))) FLASHBACK END ((((((((((((((((

"Well." Karai said, "That's some story."

"No kidding. Anyway. Shredder got mad that Bradford went to prove himself….again….even though he had already failed the first time. I'm thinking Xever's not that far to be being in charge soon."

"You waited a week to tell me the story."

"Well, ever since our failure, Bradford put us to train harder, saying it was our fault. Dude, I wish I could just shove that guy's head in a toilet." Suddenly, Fillien's phone vibrated signaling she got a text. Fillien looked at her screen and saw who it was. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Uhhg. The master calls for training. So I'll chat with you later."

"Sure."

"Au revoir."

"Yeah, Goodbye."

"Whoa, what a great attempt on learning French." Fillien heard the sound of a click on the other end. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Extra long just for you guys. Karai out working while Fillien meets the turtles! Yay! Also, Fillien isn't smooth around hot men LOL. The Jaws idea was based off a childhood fear of my mother's and her brothers gave the fear giver the black eye. I wish I was born to be there HAHA! We're coming up on a familier episode so be ready, and also I'm going to post some character sketch of Fillien on my Deviantart account, so be on the look out! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: So Fillien's picture is up on my deviantart. The link to it should be on my profile. Announcement! My school is going on retreat, so i won't be around for like a week to update, so don't get scared. Today's episode (Spoilers) it gave me Raph and Spike feels when i didn't even see it coming.**

**Dramatic girl: I'm open to the suggestion! Also, can you specify the error. Like is it grammer or is it run-on sentences? I want to see what I need to improve. Aw….i was just getting around to having time to read stories and I wanted to read yours. I'll keep an eye out for it when it comes back up.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Maybe they could be friends…..I actually have an idea between Mikey and Fillien, but I'm not giving anything else away.**

** 16: Plenty more turtle interaction to come.**

**Now you are going to see some familier scenes in here. I don't own TMNT.**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Shredder had enough of Bradford's attempts to wipe out Splinters disciples. Then when it was revealed to him that they were just a bunch of mutated turtles, Shredder took it badly and decided to put Xever in charge.

The next day Fillien was getting ready for the night watch that Xever had put out. As she ran out of her room, Fillien was busy looking down at her shirt trying to fix the leather latch for her weapon. She didn't realize where she was going until she bumped into someone and fell on her back on the floor. Her face had practically smashed into the person's chest and Fillien held her nose where it hurt. When she looked up to see who she crashed into, she saw Bradford was looking down, towering over her. Fillien got up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Xever sent out people to keep a look out at night-"

"What? No, I need you guy's to be training."

"We train all day, why can't we just be useful for once and just go out and watch the city. Xever's got the right idea."

"That street rat has got nothing right, he's just kissing up to the Shredder and cleaning up your mess."

Bradford was about to walk away when he heard Fillien say, "Says the one who went after the turtles twice and failed both times."

Bradford turned back to her and grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up in the air, feet off the ground. With his free hand he put it in a fist and Fillien tried to wrench herself free moving her feet back and forth and trying to wriggle herself out of his grasp. He said, "Why don't you try repeating that without any teeth?"

"Just leave her be." Xever's voice echoed in the hall. Bradford put his fist down and looked behind him as Xever came out of the shadows, a blade held in one hand. He went face to face with Chris and looked between him and Fillien who was still dangling a foot off the ground. Xever said, "It would be a shame to tell Shredder that he lost one of his soldiers just because one of his best students couldn't show restraint." Bradford sneered at the Brazilian and then looked at Fillien. Xever continued, "Besides. I'm in charge and if you sabotage my plan in getting rid of the turtles, Shredder will have to hear about it."

Bradford rolled his eyes and let go of Fillien's collar, letting her land in a crouch on the ground. "Whatever, prison scum. She wasn't worth it anyway." Bradford said as he marched away. He rounded a corner and disappeared.

Xever stood there and looked down at the French girl who was giving him a sheepish grin. "What?"

"Um, nothing." Fillien stood up and fixed her shirt and then finally fixing the clasp of her leather latch that held her Chijiriki.

Xever said, "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"Well I was going until American Dirt bag decided to make me bump into him."

"Just get to it already, you're wasting time."

"On my way." She said cheerfully and pulling on her foot clan mask. She did so while running and didn't notice a decorative vase in her way until she tripped over it and fell.

Xever rolled his eyes and watched as the ninja girl picked up the vase that fell and thankfully didn't break. Once it was in place, Fillien gave a shy wave and ran out the door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))) Later (((((((((((((((((((((((

"I'm telling you, I think he actually likes me." Fillien said to Karai on the phone. The French girl sat on top of the tallest building in the neighborhood. It was just 14 stories from the ground, but still tall. She sat with her feet dangling over the edge and her cellphone to her ear. Fillien had her mask off to hear her friend better. "I mean, if he didn't he would have let me get pounded."

Karai face palmed, making people around the restaurant she was in look at her with awkward stares. Karai ignored them by looking down at her table, a bowl of steaming soup sitting there, waiting to be eaten. Karai said, "He just did that because he didn't want to have one less person on look out. Remember, Xever can sometimes be a little more cold-blooded then my father, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, I know. But that can't stop him from actually being interested in someone."

"Yes, it can."

"You're just jealous because no guy is interested in you."

"I really don't give a-" She stopped when she saw a boy at a table across from her staring at her and trying to listen in on her conversation. His family was too distracted to notice he was intruding on Karai and Fillien's talk. The Kunoichi quickly corrected herself and whispered, "I really don't care."

"Sure you don't."

"Just don't have high hopes for him, he's just not worth it. Besides, he's in charge now of hunt for those guys so that's going to be his priority."

"Jeez you sound like my brother. He's like, 'stop dreaming and get to training' or something like that."

Karai cleared her throat, "And that's the reason you shouldn't come to me for advice on guy problems."

"Fidèle à cette." **(True to that) **Fillien then herd the communicator ear piece beep. "Hold on a second." She put the phone down and pressed the button in the ear com. One of the head ninja's was on the line connected with the patrolling ninja's and said, "Xever just contacted me and he's found the turtles. They'll need back up. They're at an abandoned fortune cookie house factory by Clydesdale Avenue. Get to it." When the link was done, Fillien put the phone to her ear and said, "Duty calls! Talk to you later." Without waiting a response, Fillien ended the call.

Karai was left on the other end confused, but she shrugged it off. She put her phone away and looked at her bowl. She put her hands together and bowed, saying, "Ita takimas." Karai then picked up her spoon and began eating. Between bites she said, "She's going to take it all for a guy. I hope I never turn out dumb enough to do that."

))))))))))))))))) At the Fortune Cookie Factory (((((((((((((((((

Fillien watched as the turtles retreated out of the run down factory and ran away. Xever went to the broken window the turtles had left from and screamed, "HEY! Stay and fight you cold-blooded cowards!"

"Actually," Sukippī, the nerd guy, said, "Since they are humanoid turtles, they actually might have been mutated to be warm blooded-"

"Sukippī." Fillien interrupted him, "Right now is not a very good time."

Xever turned from the window and went down the stairs to the lower level where a group of three men stood talking about what just happened. These were the Purple Dragons, and from what Fillien heard so far was that they were a street gang that sort of 'ran' this part of the city. But the way they fought the turtles didn't show the Foot clan that they were the best of fighters. They were worse than Fillien.

Xever walked down and pulled the leader of the group, Fong, by the sleeve of his vest and away from the other two. Every one of the Foot soldiers sat down somewhere around the warehouse and watched as Xever started to yell at the leader of the Purple Dragons. Fillien hung upside down from a horizontal bar, her mask off and her chijiriki secured on its leather latched on her back to keep from falling off. She saw Xever throw Fong into a story tall paper mache made Chinese doll in the hideout. The poor guy was thrown so hard, his head went straight through the skirt part of the doll. Fillien winced and continued watching the interrogation. When Fong mentioned the turtles saved a civilian, an old man that worked at a noodle shop, Fillien saw Xever's face turn from angry to sly.

"Big deal." Bradford said, "How are you going to make sure the turtles don't get away again?"

"Easy, I'll give them a reason to stay. Tomorrow night, I'll bring a few ninja's with me to capture this Murakami man."

"You're going to use him as bait. What kind of sick man are you?"

"What, you don't like to get your hands dirty?"

"If there is one thing I learned it's to respect your elders."

All the ninja's, including Fillien, looked at each other and couldn't help but agree with what Bradford said. Shredder may be a gruesome fighter, but he only did it try and reach his goal in killing Splinter. He wouldn't use his skills on some weak man, he still had some decency in him. But it looked like Xever grew up the other way around. "Do you think I care and besides, isn't it the point of defeating the turtles one more step into finding this Hamato Yoshi?"

Bradford thought about on what he said, and then turned and walked away. "Fine, it's your call, for now."

As the ninja's got up from their sitting positions and walked out the warehouse doors with Bradford, Xever came up from behind Fillien and two other ninja's. "You three." They turned and looked at him. "Meet me at eight pm sharp tomorrow at the roof across Murikami's noodle shop, you three will help me bring him in."

The two ninja's nodded and turned to walk away, except for Fillien who looked up at Xever. She said, "You know, I don't think I got to thank you for saving my ass back there with Bradford. So um, thanks."

Xever just nodded and walked past her.

)))))))))))))))))))))) The next day (((((((((((((((((((((

Karai was sitting on her bed in her room eating seaweed snack bites. She was on the phone with Fillien who was on her laptop in her room, watching a live televised event of Wipeout. Karai was watching it too on her TV out of boredom. Both girls winced as one guy on the show was knocked out by a side bar and had fallen in the water. "Ow." Fillien said, "That's going to leave a mark."

"Yeah, I would have jumped to the next pillar. Anyway why did you really call me?"

"Well, Xever asked me and a few others to capture this guy and use him as bait for the turtles."

"Not the turtles thing again."

"It's true….and that's not the point right now. This guy is like older, and by how Fong of the Purple Dragons put it, he sounds like he can't defend himself. You know how our code doesn't let us go that far."

"Has anyone told Shredder?"

"Maybe but he hasn't said anything. Maybe he's going to let this one slip by, because taking down the turtles is just another way to get Splinter out in the open."

"I'm not- Oh wow, did you see that?"

"Yeah the guy totally got fisted in the face!"

"Well, anyway, you see my point. Xever is just too bloodthirsty for a girl like you."

"Are you saying I'm not tough?"

"I'm just saying you don't want to try and get the attention of a guy who won't give a damn about romantic relationships. He's a fighter, not a lover and according to your brother, you should be, too."

"I'll think on that" It was quite on the line for a while until Fillien observed on of the Wipeout contenders on the screen. "Wow that guy jumping hoops is mignon."

"What?"

"Mignon….cute."

Karai rolled her eyes and dug her face in her sheets in exasperation. "Is every boy cute too you are what?"

)))))))))))))))))) That night (((((((((((((((((((

Fillien and the two other ninja's were jumping from roof to roof until the made it to the East Village. They stopped on a roof of a building that was across the street of Murikami's restaurant. Xever was there, kneeling down on one knee overlooking the building. There were no windows to show anyone inside, the building was more based on the simple Japanese style house. The three Foot Clanner's stood behind him for a while until he slowly got up and said, "Let's move."

They went to the side of the building and climbed down the fire escape. All four waited in the shadows of the alley they landed in until they made sure no one was around to see them barge in. Xever signaled for them to cross the street and they did on light toes until they got to the door. They stood back to back against the door and waited for Xever to check inside. The Brazilian man slowly opened the door and peeked inside, making sure there weren't any costumers. All he saw was an old man hunched over a little sweeping the floor. He wore all white and he had shades on.

The old man didn't seem fazed when Xever burst opened the door and the others followed in marching behind him. The old man looked slightly in their direction saying in a cheery voice, "Oh, somebody must be excited to be served by Murikami today."

"Actually," Xever began, "We're going to serve you, if the turtles come and rescue you of course." He snapped his fingers and Fillien was the first to react, running towards the old man. He turned to run but Fillien ran up on to the table then back on to the floor. She landed in between Murikami and his escape route. She pulled out her chijiriki and pointed it at him as he stopped, stumbling a little while braking. The other two blocked him from behind, one holding a rope and the other holding a spear. "Tie him up." Xever ordered.

Fillien and one ninja used their free hands and pinned Murikami's hands behind his back. They tied his hands together then tied them to his waist. Fillien took out a blindfold and attempted to take off the old man's glasses when he said, "No need, young one, I'm already blind." He finished with a smile. Fillien blinked and gave the old man a questionable look.

As Fillien put away the useless piece of cloth and started to realize the reason behind Murikami's previous actions, Xever went around the old man and said, "Well then that will make our job a little easier, won't it?"

"I'm not deaf, if that is what you also think."

Xever's grin turned sour and he lifted his hand to strike the old man, but a small yet strong hand grabbed it before it could reach him. Xever looked at the French girl and although her face was hidden behind the mask, he could feel that her face was filled with sincerity. She said, "If we want the turtles to come and get him, we need him in one piece, right?"

"It wouldn't matter by the end of the night." Xever thrust his hand away from her grip.

"Xever." Said one ninja, "We better get him out of here before customers arrive."

"I'm not done yet" he said with a hiss. He took out a piece of paper that had something written in red, messy handwriting. He placed it up against the wall and took out one of his knifes. Xever twirled it between his fingers and then he used it to pin the letter on the wall. Xever then went around them and started to walk out, the others followed dragging Murikami with them.

It took them almost an hour to get to the doll warehouse without beings spotted by civilians. They did pretty good especially since it was only eight at night and it wasn't that quiet in the streets yet. They managed to get Murikami inside he cookie factory without struggle. Half the ninja army was inside already, sitting down or practicing their ninjitsu on each other. When Xever walked in, everyone stopped on what they were doing and looked up. "Where is Bradford?" Xever asked.

All the ninja's looked at each other for an answer and everyone shrugged. The tallest and biggest ninja, Guregorī, stood straight and answered. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He was supposed to close his training dojo a few minutes ago. He should be here by now."

"Well I'm not going to waste my time on someone like him." He pointed at Fillien and the other two ninja's that helped him out earlier, "You three go take him to the roof." They did as they were told and took him to a door on the side of the building that said fire exit. They opened the doors and were met with staircases to the top. The two ninjas walked in front and Fillien took the back with Murikami in the middle. As they were going up the first stair case to the roof, Murikami slipped on a step and since he had his hands tied around his back, he had nothing to keep him from falling on his side.

Fillien was quick to react and caught him by his shoulders before she could fall face down on the steps. The other two ninja's looked back and saw Fillien helping the old man stand up straight again. One of them scuffed and said, "This is going to take forever." Then they continued up the steps quickly and Fillien stayed behind to help the blind man up the stairs.

As he took one step at a time, Murikami smiled and looked her way saying, "Thank you."

"Um, you're welcome." She said kindly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I felt like Murikami hasn't had much screen time lately, so I might makehim a vital character, for Fillien mostly. Yes we have come up on the episode Never Say Xever….i swear when the title was created for the episode were they trying to make a Bieber reverence? Anyway, Fillien is started to get a little far ahead of herself in this fantasy relationship (not good). I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: So um I have say….I never knew I would survive without my phone for two days but I did. That retreat was awesome. Also, I fell in love with ice cream kitty she's like a little chill pill….get it. Splinter kicking ass though, that was amazing I also got to see the next one hour episode on Nick….but since some of you can't, I won't say anything until next Saturday. All I can say is it will be really cool when I get to that part in my story.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Maybe it was a different motive but this is what I got from it. If you want you can ship them, but for now I'm trying not to pain anybody up.**

**Dramatic Person: Never lose faith in a story, on Every Memory I almost did because I have almost the same reviewers but then I was like, "Whatever, whether it's the same people or not I'm still going to update." And I started gaining more people and I was like yeah….and the old followers have been so faithfull. So yeah, be positive *throws confetti*. Fillien's crush may lead her somewhere, let's hope it's good.**

** 16: Don't worry, every story has moral, by the end of this one it's big.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Karai was walking down the busy street of Tokyo, her hand in her pockets and her eyes on the ground. Karai didn't have to look up really; she's walked these streets for years. She knew her way around. As she was about to get onto to the next block which had the Foot Clan hideout, she heard someone behind her. By the sound of the pace of the person, it matched hers, meaning this person was following her. Karai quickly turned around, put her feet in a defensive stance, her arms out of her pockets ready to meet her pursuer's face. But she stopped when she looked at the face of a boy, maybe older then her, with black hair that grew past his ears combed neatly back. He wore a long dark blue rain coat that wasn't buttoned up. He had a red shirt, black pants and rain boots to match. The boy smiled saying, "Whoa, no need to get all defensive." **(By the way this is all in Japanese, but I thought it would be too much to translate)**

"Then why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I was just wondering why a girl like you was doing out here early morning on your own."

"None of your business."

"Harsh one, aren't you? That explains the cloths." Karai looked at her clothing that as just her heavy black Jacket with studs, a white t-shirt, jean pants, and army boots. "I wonder if all your friends dress like that."

"I don't have friends."

"Well that explains it even more. I bet your mom doesn't approve."

Karai's angry features turned into sad ones. "I lost my mother."

"Oh." The boys stiffened a little and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't mean it that-"

"It's all right, you didn't know."

"And…your dad?"

"He's away on a business trip."

"Well then- Hey! If you want someone to talk to, you can talk to me, I was going to grab breakfast at Birī no Dainā, you want to join?"

"Um-"

"Come on, it will be on me, how's that?"

"Sure I guess-Wait, I don't even know your name?"

"Just call me Jinzō."

"I'm Ka- I mean Chōwa."

"That's a lovely name." Jinzō put an arm around Karai's shoulders and she let him led her away.

)))))))))))))))))))) Back at New York ((((((((((((((((((

Fillien was sitting on top of a an air vent box watching as Xever had tied Murikami over the edge of the building, letting him hang from a thick wooden post by some strong rope. She really hated how Xever was going with this, especially to hang Murikami two stories over the ground. But she had no choice, this was essential to the mission. But why did she still feel so bad? Everyone else sat around, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a Foot ninja came up the fire escape saying, "I see them, they're coming but they're carrying something big in a silver trash can."

Xever said, "Doesn't matter as long as they're here." Then he ordered for all the Foot to go and hide in the shadows and wait for the signal when it comes. The Purple Dragons would stay with him. Everyone did as they were told and watched as the turtles came up to the roof carrying a sliver trashcan tied around with a chain.

Leonardo, the blue masked one, stepped in front and said, "We're here Xever. Now let the noodle man go."

"Sorry, there has been a change of plans." Xever said menacingly. On cue, everyone jumped out of their hiding positions and got their weapons ready. Fillien pulled out her weapon and aimed the spear end at them.

"Actually, there's been another change of plans." The turtle said trying to sound like Xever. His brothers who stood behind him uncapped the trashcan and out came out someone tied up and gagged. But it wasn't just anyone. Fillien began to snicker as she saw that Bradford was their bargaining chip and was struggling to get free. Leonardo said, "You let our friend go and we'll your friend go."

At that point the whole foot clan started to snicker and try to hold in a laugh threatening to come out of their mouths. Xever said, "Ha-ha, he's not my friend." The turtles eyes widened and they looked at each other, not having planned this far into their plan. Fillien then whispered to Sukippī, who had a sword in hand ready, "Do you have a camera for this shot?"

"Better." He whispered. He pulled out a really small camera, like really small. It was the size of Sukippī's finger and it had a lens on the front and on top a button. He pressed it a few times taking a few shots of Bradford tied up. He whispered to Fillien, "I developed a small camera that can take a picture at night and not need flash to see it."

"Nice."

Then the red masked turtle picked up Bradford and pinned him against the edge of the building, threatening to let him fall off. Leonardo said, "We're not kidding, stop cutting the line or we'll toss him."

"Go ahead, it will save me the trouble."

Fillien knew the turtles wouldn't really throw Bradford off the edge, that's why she was laughing as Bradford tried to yell at Xever through his covered mouth. But Fillien turned and noticed Xever was on the thick horizontal wooden post where Murikami was tied up and he was using his knife to cut through the rope that kept the old man from falling down. Fillien wanted to tell him to stop because one more cut through and Murikami was done for. Thankfully the turtles knew it was hopeless and they pulled Bradford back on to the safety of the roof.

Xever got off the post and walked back on to the roof. "That's what I thought. Attack!"

Then everyone sprang into action. Fillien, with four other ninja's, went after the orange cladded turtle. Michelangelo went up against one with a normal spear but the turtle pulled him down to the grate he was on with one of his nun chucks. Fillien and Sukippī watched from their place on a billboard as he took that one out and then two more on the grate he was standing on. Then Sukippī said, "I got this." He jumped down and attempted to attack from above but it seemed like Michelangelo knew he was there and he kicked to the side, right where Sukippī landed. The poor ninja fell to the ground bellow and Michelangelo jumped on top of a set of bars. He stood there hold his weapon proudly.

Fillien rolled her eyes and jumped down to the other side of the grate. She landed and instantly got her Chijiriki ready. The turtle's eyes widened at how this ninja suddenly popped up in front of him. Then he jumped off the bars he was on and ran after her, swing his nun chuck. She ducked under him and dove to the other side. She stayed on the ground but swiped her feet behind her making him fall. But he managed to put his hands on the ground before he could fall on his head and he pushed off, making his feet hit a wall. He sprang back out and glided down to the roof.

Fillien sneered and followed him, bringing her chijiriki down to hit him on the head. But as Michelangelo landed he jumped a little bit more to the right to avoid the blow. He extended the chain and threw it at Fillien. The French girl did the same by throwing her chain end at him. In mid-air the chains got tangled and the two fighters tried to pull away. But the chains wouldn't untangle. "Let go!" Michelangelo screamed.

Fillien got angry and she pulled back her weapon, yelling, "You let go!"

Fillien and Michelangelo continued to pull until the turtle's strength outmatched hers. He jerked back the chain so that Fillien fell forward on the floor of the roof. He laughed out loud and said, "You're pretty funny for a Foot Clan Soldier."

Fillien grunted and got up, still holding her weapon. She held out the chain and said, "And….um…." She tried to come up with something, until she remembered a few months ago what Karai said to her after she made a slip. "You're gullible…..for um….." When she couldn't think of anything sarcastic, she made flipping motion with her chain and the whip ended up making Michelangelo loose the grip on his nun chuck. It whipped up and hit him upside the chin. Fillien laughed at this as Michelangelo rubbed where he was hurt. He blinked in surprise, hearing her laugh. Then some ninja's came to help her to even the odds. Fillien stopped laughing and pulled back her chain, this time the nun chucks were untangled from her chain. Fillien held her weapon out ready as Michelangelo got himself together and rewind his chain, getting them back to normal nun chucks. The soldier next to Fillien made the first move to attack and Fillien followed suite with the others.

)))))))))))))))))))) A restaurant in Tokyo ((((((((((((((((((

"And then my sister tried to wrestle me for it but she never was able to." Jinzō finished his story. He and Karai had been at the restaurant for almost two hours chatting away

"Wow, she must be a feisty one."

"Heck yes." The waiter came and handed him the check. He put his credit card in it and handed it back for the waiter to take it for payment. "So, I hardly got anything out of you today. You've just been wanting to hear about me."

"Well it's best to get to know who I'm talking to before I tell them any of my personal matters."

"Well aren't you secretive. So tell me something not too personal then, like favorite color or band or movie …..

"Well, let's see. Black and Red, Skillet, and I don't watch many movies but my accomplice made me watch Mean Girls one day. I'm not saying it's my favorite movie but it's the only one I've watched in a while."

"Your accomplice?"

"Oh, um she's a girl from my….um…Ninjitsu class I take and we hung out at my place one night and she decided to make me watch it."

"Sounds like a friend to me."

"I don't have friends, only allies." The waiter brought Jinzō's card back and he and Karai got up and walked out of the restaurant, and he held the door open for her to walk out. "Thank you." She said nicely as she walked outside to the sidewalk.

"Anything for a friend."

"Please don't say that." Karai then started to walk quickly down the street.

Jinzō blinked and followed after her, "Why don't you want friends?"

"It's not that I don't want friends. It's just better not to have any. I have to be detached. My father is a serious master in martial arts and he has taught me that I can't…"

"Can't what?" Jinzō' asked stopping her in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I have to only think about my training."

"You take this Ninjitsu thing way to seriously then."

"It's not that I'm taking it seriously…..ok well I am but it's a good reason."

"And that would be….?"

"I guess I just don't want to fail my…" Her Father. She didn't mention it out loud, nor couldn't she. She didn't want to give him any more information for her personal life. So she came up with something….something that was most likely true….very true. I just really want to be a master, so I have to think of training and only training."

"And no one to rely on."

"If it's the only way to go."

Jinzō sighed and looked down, putting his hands in his pockets. Karai looked away, having hated to disappoint someone who just took her out for brunch and had taken time for her. He wanted to be friends and by how nice he was being maybe even more. Then it seemed Jinzō had an idea because his grim face turned into a happy one and he said, "Let me leave you some advice, you know, accomplice to accomplice."

Karai smiled and rolled her eyes, "Ok, sure."

"That girl that you know from Ninjitsu class, if there ever comes a time when you accept the fact that you can makes friends, let her be your first. It seems like she really wants you to have a normal life, especially since she made you watch a movie like Mean Girls."

"I'll take that to consideration."

He laughed, "So Chowa, where do you live? I can walk you there."

Karai was confused at first but then she remembered that was her cover up name so she answered, "If you want to."

)))))))))))))))))))))) Back on the roof of the Factory(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Once all four turtles were down on the ground and weaponless, the whole Foot clan surrounded them. Xever and Bradford were in the front looking over at the enemy. Fillien stood to the side trying to gain her breath. It took her and a few others a while to subdue one turtle but it was worth it. Fillien still held her chijiriki ready in hand but everyone else seemed to relax putting weapons in their sheath's and holders. If there is anything she learned from Karai, never let your guard down.

Fillien watched as Bradford and Xever argued about if Bradford really helped out in defeating the turtles or that Xever was just a better leader. Xever had enough of Bradford talking so he pulled out a knife and said to him, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to cut these turtles into little pieces."

Suddenly a katana was pointed at his face and Fillien saw it was Leonardo holding it. He said, "I don't think so." Then he jumped in the air, away from Xever. He swiped down and cut through a wooden base of a water tower and when it was cut, the whole thing began to creek. Thinking fast, Fillien took out grabbling hook and fired it towards the billboard. It managed to hook on to a metal post of the board when the water tank broke and a flood of water came and created a wave on the roof. Everyone was swept off the roof and on to the ground two stories bellow, except for Fillien who had held on to the rope end of her grabbling hook. She held her breath as she was pushed off the roof by the force of the water but her rope stopped slacking and held her right next to the window of the second floor. Fillien's mask was wet and it was making it hard to breath as the heavy wet cloth pressed on her face so with one hand she pulled it off. Fillien took in a breath and shook her head getting water of her hair

As she stuffed her mask in her pocket, Fillien looked down and saw the whole clan was lying on the floor under her, but she noticed two of them were missing. Water still came down on top of her but she still had a view of the edge of the roof, which was a good thing because she looked up and caught site of Bradford and Xever falling off. On instinct Fillien reached out her hand and caught Xever by his right wrist. Bradford wasn't lucky and he fell, landing on top of a fruit stand of bananas and strawberries.

Xever looked up at his savior and saw Fillien smiling at him and she said, "That's for helping me out with Bradford yesterday."

"What-wha-? You had your weapon in your hand ready and you didn't even take the chance to shoot that turtle?"

"Hey, if I didn't pull out my grabbling hook, you and I would be grease spots on the sidewalk right now."

"I want those turtles dead, gone! What kind of Foot clanner are you if you can't follow a simple order."

"I saved your sorry hide and this is what I get, and I actually thought…..Karai was right about you." She looked down at the fruit stand and saw Bradford getting up covered in squashed fruits. Then she looked back at Xever again and let go of his wrist. He fell and landed on top of Bradford who was about to get up from a broken crate of banana's but was pushed back down as Xever landed on top of him. Suddenly her vision blurred and Fillien closed her eyes trying to hold back a tear. She wanted to impress him, she just wanted him to like her. How was she going to try and get him to like her?

Fillien sighed and then gasped remembering they had forgotten someone. She looked to the thick wooden post that hung Murikami just moments earlier and saw the rope still tied around it but the other end that was tied around him was gone, along with Murikami. She gasped and looked down but saw no blind old man lying on the ground. Suddenly an evil smile crossed her face and she knew what she had to do. Fillien wondered if the turtles got him out so she looked at the window next to her and got an idea. Fillien swung back and forth gaining momentum as she did it over and over. Then when she got enough, she swung forward to the window and let go, breaking through the window. She dropped and rolled until she was in a crouched position with feet on the floor. Fillien stood up, checked herself for any broken glass but found none so next she looked around for the fire exit.

When she found it, Fillien went to the door and opened it, leading her to a series of stair cases. She was going to go up to the roof but her path was blocked when the turtles were there with Murikami. When they saw Fillien, turtles pulled out there weapons and on instinct stood in front of him to make sure he didn't get hurt if a fight broke out. Fillien held out her chijiriki and got ready to aim at anybody who made the first move.

Raphael than said, "Wait, you again?"

"Yes me again." She replied. Murikami heard her voice and recognized it.

Leonardo then said, "Step aside, you lost the fight, and you alone can't take us all four."

"Try me." With one end she held the spear and the other she twirled the chain part around, getting it ready to throw.

Michelangelo realized that this was the same person who he fought earlier. This time the mask was off. He whispered to himself, "That explains the laugh."

Suddenly Murikami asked, "Why did you come?" Fillien stopped twirling her chain out of surprise and the turtles looked at Murikami as if he were crazy.

Fillien tried to answer bravely, "I-I came to finish the job."

"Why?"

Fillien was just going to throw her spear at him to just get him to shut up but she realized what he was asking. She was doing this to try and impress a guy who didn't have time for people like her. All he thought was about finishing the job and taking his enemies down, nothing more, and nothing else. Fillien's eyes widened and she dropped the aim of her weapon. The turtles watched as her eyes darted back and forth in the room and she stepped back. She sighed strapped her chijiriki on the strap on her back. She looked at the turtles and gave a death glare at them. Then Fillien looked at the stair case next to them that lead down stairs to the ground level and out the back entrance. She motioned to it with her head and said, "Take the back, they won't expect you to go out from there."

"Thank you again, young one." Murikami then squeezed past the turtles and with the help of the railing, walked down to the next stair case. It took the turtles a second to process what just happened for them to rush over and help Murikami down the stairs. The purple and red masked one put a hand on Murikami's back and helped him down the stairs. The other two walked behind him to make sure Fillien didn't come up from behind to make a surprise attack. Before he disappeared down the stairs, Michelangelo looked back at Fillien with wide eyes and nothing but a straight line for mouth. Fillien looked at him with a grim face and just turned to the door from which she came from and walked out to the second floor of the factory again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I'm not shipping Mikey and Fillien but if you want go right ahead. Xever you jerk! You derserve it! BTW, that picture of Bradford won't be just metioned in this chapter….hehhe. Ok, Jonzo, I know what your all thinking but I said I was keeping it to the show so I'm not putting Jonzo and Karai together. I just needed you guys to see her reasoning and that she really feels bad about it. I hope it wasn't a repeat for you guys. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N: Typical girl drama on the way, and an awesome blackmail sort of thing too. Coming up on the next episode, the Guantlet, as well**

**Beawolf's Pen: One gets a boy, the other dumps one…in a way. Ship it, ship your heart out!**

**Dramatic Girl: Thank you and yeah now problem, I like helping/picking up spirits.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Karai walked in to her room with a giddy smile on her face. She took off her jacket just leaving her in her tight black jeans and white tank top. As she sat down on her bed, she pulled out the piece of paper with a phone number on it. Under it read, _"If you need another accomplice, I'm here too."_

Karai smiled and stood up, putting the piece of paper in the drawer of her nightstand. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her front pocket and so she pulled out her phone to check the caller ID. When she saw it was Fillien, Karai smiled and she pressed the answer button. "Fillien you won't believe…" She stopped when she heard sniffling at the other end of the phone, "Fillien, are you ok?"

"You were right" She heard Fillien say with sadness in her voice, "Xever wasn't worth it." Then Karai heard a little bit of crying.

Karai closed her eyes and took a breath, "Fillien calm down and just tell me what happened." Fillien explained to her about how she helped Xever but all he gave her was a tongue lashing. "Well you did the right thing dropping him on the fruit stand," was Karai's comment.

"I can't believe it, I was going to kill a man for a guy who I have no chance with. I'm such a kindergartener."

"I wouldn't know. I was home schooled."

"Right." Fillien said, finally taking a breath and calming down her nerves. "But I get it, what you meant."

"When I get there, I'm going to whoop his ass for you, sound good?"

"No, just forget about it, I want nothing to do with him anymore. I want to know what you were going to tell me."

"Well." Karai went to her door and made sure it was locked, then she whispered, "I met this boy."

Fillien, who had been sitting cross legged in her PJ's with a tissue box, immediately stood up on the bed and said, "Tell me everything."

"Well, he's a gentlemen, opens doors pays the check-"

"He invited you to dinner?"

"No breakfast."

"Oh."

"But he gave me his phone number."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Fillien's roommate, who was trying to sleep, sat up on her bed and took out something from under her bed. She pulled out a shurikan and threw it, aiming it at Fillien's head. She hit the deck and the shurikan embedded into the wall next to her bed. She looked at the weapons on the wall and then she looked at the other side of the room to the bed where her roommate was looking at her with tired and angry eyes. She hissed at Fillien, "Go to sleep, Frenchy!" Then the tired girl laid her head back on the pillow and covered herself with the thin sheets.

Fillien blinked and said through the phone as quiet as she could, "I think I need to hit the hay. But tell me more tomorrow night, or morning, wait-"

"I call you, save you the trouble."

"Thanks." Fillien hung up and get ready for bed.

))))))))))))) The next morning (((((((((((((((

Fillien woke up to the sound of her phone getting a text. Fillien blinked her eyes open and groggily and reached her hand over to her nightstand where it was. She grabbed it and checked the sender. It was under unknown and there was a file attached to it.

"Sore wa totemo kimyōna kotoda" **(That's so weird.)** Fillien heard her roommate say. Fillien looked up at the other girl in the room who was sitting up on her bed and looking at her phone.

Fillien asked her, "What?"

"I got a random picture text from some random person."

"Me too." Fillien said.

"Hmm." The girl huffed. "Let's open it."

The two girls opened the file and once the picture was finally downloaded, it appeared on their screen. Both girls began to laugh hysterically. They weren't the only ones though. When they went out of their dorm room to show the others, they found people walking around laughing their heads off. All of them had their phones out and were talking and sharing their thoughts on the picture. It seemed everyone in the whole Foot got it. Sukippi came out of nowhere and stood next to Fillien and her roommate. "So," He began, "What do you think?"

"You did this?"

"From the picture I took of him last night, yes." He said with a smirk.

"This is so funny." Fillien's roommate said, "10 points for you my friend."

As Sukippi blushed at the girl's reaction, Fillien darted back into her room. She went for her phone and then went to her messages. She sent the funny picture she got to Karai and hopefully the Kunoichi would see it before she got out for patrol.

Karai was busy putting on her breast plate when she heard a beeping sound from her phone, alerting her of a text message. Karai grabbed it and say it was from Fillien. The message said, _"Check out the Oh-great-and-mighty-Bradford." _Karai didn't understand until she pulled up the picture that was attached to it. Karai saw a picture of Chris tied up in chains and a gag around his mouth, looking angrier than ever. Karai burst into laughter and sat on her bed to keep from falling off balance. She continued to laugh until finally she had enough strength back to reply with, _"Tell Bradford he looks snazzy."_

Fillien got the text a little later and she snorted. Suddenly angry yelling was heard from outside her dorm. Fillien walked out to see every one of the Foot still as stone as Bradford came marching down the hall. Fillien stood erect outside her room as Bradford walked by. He was yelling out, "…..and when I find out who did this I will get your sorry ass and have you sent to the Shredder…"

Fillien didn't hear the rest when she heard Sukippi whisper, "How did he find out? I'm so dead?"

"As long as he doesn't know you can live another day." Fillien reassured.

Bradford continued, "Until then, I want each and every one of you down at the training dojo in five minutes or so help me-" He didn't even get to finish when everyone began scrambling back to their rooms to get dressed for training.

)))))))))))) Two days later (((((((((((((

Karai took the day to train some of the ninja's in using different weapons. It was never good to stick with one weapon, and she had to prepare this group to be stationed in New York. In the middle of training, Hajiko came bounding into the room demanding attention. Deibiddo, one of the ninja's holding a pair of nun chucks said, "Darekaga koko kara dete, kono orokana inu o shutoku." **(Someone get this stupid dog out of here)**

Karai called to Deibiddo, "Anata wa, bakkuappu suru koto o buki no sutairu de sagyō o shutoku suru. Watashi wa kare o erudeshou." **(You, get back to working on a style of that weapon. I'll get him out.)** Fillien whistled and Hajiko ran up to her. She had him follow him into the weaponry where she went searching through the closet. "Let's see, what do we have here for you to be occupied with?" She found a piece of clothing on the top shelf and she reached out to grab it. She pulled out a sock and asked to no one, "Whose is this?" A disgusting smell hit her nose and she threw the sock to the ground. "Gross, it's still has the sweat on it." Karai looked at it closely and realized the foot size on the tag was American, "Bradford. That stupid idiot can't even keep his stuff in order….or clean."

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from Fillien. _Training was hard, I'm bushed, _was the message. _Bradford still angry, kept us up all night_. Karai shook her head. What a coincidence, Chris can't keep his temper and he can't keep himself organized. Poor Fillien though, there was no one there to threaten Bradford to let loose on her. Karai looked down at Hajiko who was sniffing the sock. He then began to jump up and down and look around for someone. Karai guessed he was searching for Bradford, and that's when Karai got an idea.

))))))))))))))) Few days later (((((((((((((

It was eight o'clock in the morning when training had begun. As Bradford was giving instructions for daily warm ups, Fillien noticed how pissed he look. He was angry, well, angrier than usual, and his pacing was more erratic. He was so angry, sometimes he would spit while talking by accident and not notice. For Fillien, it was kind of funny to watch and she tried her best not to smile. During training, Fillien was punching a punching bag when she looked at the corner of her eye and saw one foot clanner go up against Bradford. It seemed once the fight began, Bradford was already winning. Chris finished the guy off by punching him five times square in the face and then in doing his kata he swiped the man off his feet and the soldier fell to the ground.

He laid there unconscious as Bradford walked away. People who stood watch now came over and surrounded the man out cold and one ninja said, "I think he needs a doctor. I mean, look at all that blood coming out from just his nose."

Chris passed by Fillien who had stopped punching the punch bag and watched the whole scene unfold. Chris gave an annoyed grunt and said to her, "Take the guy to the medic, I don't want to deal with it right now."

"Sure." She said. She went over and helped the fallen soldier up. He had finally woken up a little bit enough to be on his feet. With Fillien holding him up by one arm, she was able to take him to the infirmary they had by the training area. She let the nurses take care of him and left him there. As Fillien was walking back to the training area she heard the sound of barking. "What the heck?" Around the corner of the hall, she saw a yellow pelted dog came running up to her. Fillien gasped and an sign of seriousness was gone, replaced by a smile of joy. "Hajiko!" Fillien went down on her knees to the floor and held her hands out so the dog could go running into them. Hajiko almost ran her over but staid up and petting the Akita on the head and then scratching him under his chin. In turn he gave her licks of love on the face. "Wait a minute, if you're here, then Karai must be here, too."

"No, she isn't," came a female voice. From down the hall where Hajiko came from, a group of Foot clanners came ready in their black suites for training. One of them, Ari, had seen the whole scene between Fillien and Hajiko and separated from the group to come talk to her. "Karai just sent him here because he was being a bother for Karai, not like he isn't a bother to the Shredder. I guess she sent him to you."

"Hmm. A nice thought. Why did he follow you guys down here?"

"He's a dog, he follows everyone around."

The group had disappeared behind the doors of the training dojo and immediately yelling was heard. Ari asked, "What's up with Bradford?"

"Well, you know how our third attempt, this time under Xever's control, didn't go so well?"

"Yep, that's why we're here."

"Well, Bradford hasn't been taking the failures so well."

"You two!" Fillien and Ari looked to the door and saw him marching out to them. "There isn't time to laze around. Get in there." Ari obeyed and walked past Bradford as quickly as she could. Fillien was still kneeled on the ground and Bradford didn't like that so he picked her up by her collar again. "What did I say?"

"I'm sorry, I was going-"

"Go fast then." He said angrily dropping Fillien back in her feet. Hajiko looked at Bradford and sniffed him. Suddenly he barred his teeth and tried to attack him. Bradford stepped back and looked down at the dog in surprise. "Hajiko? What's he doing here?"

"He came in with the new group." Fillien answered. Hajiko began barking defensively at Chris. "Weird though, Hajiko likes you. I wonder why he's attacking you." It was true, besides Fillien, Bradford had a thing for dogs, too. Chris wouldn't admit it but he was a softy sometimes. Hajiko would follow Bradford around the Tokyo hideout all the time and whenever Chris left for America, Hajiko would whine his feelings by sitting outside Bradford's vacant room. Now, Hajiko had no intention of even being nice to him. It was weird, even for Bradford.

Chris knelt down and tried to pet him but Hajiko lashed out. Chris pulled back quickly before he could bite him. "Yeah, weird." Bradford said. He stood up and said, "Well, whatever, finish that round on the dumby and then you can leave for the day."

"Agréable." **(Agreed)** Fillien said. Then she made a tweeting sound and motioned her hand out for Hajiko to go. "Hajiko, go." The dog chuffed and left the way he came from. Fillien walked around Bradford and went back to the dojo, leaving a confused Bradford behind.

))))))))))))))) That Afternoon (((((((((((

Fillien had decided to take a look at a few sites around the city. She had planned to go see them with Karai, but Fillien just couldn't be patient. She decided to catch a ferry to the Statue of Liberty, so she put on some sunny day wear. A shirt and a matching skirt as usual with an addition to a jean jacket. She was buying an ice scream when she got a call from Karai. The first thing she heard her say was, "Did you get my gift?"

"Which one? The dog or the joke on Bradford?" When she got her ice cream and paid the amount, Fillien walked on over to a nearby bench.

As she sat down Karai said, "The guy left his sweaty sock. Bradford practically invited me to play that joke on him."

"How did you do it anyway? Because whatever you did, it's taking Bradford a lot of time to try and even calm the dog down around him."

"Well I took the sock and then put chopped onion in it."

"Hajiko hates chopped onion."

"I know. I put two smells together and now when he thinks of one smell, he will have to remember the other."

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

"Why?"

"Because you're looking out for me even if we're miles away from each other."

"Eh, I really didn't think about that."

"Sure you didn't." Fillien finished her ice cream and she got up from the bench. "Hurry on here already, it's getting less exciting without you around."

"You mean mutant turtles aren't enough for you?"

Fillien stopped in her tracks and she said, "So you do believe me about the turtles."

"I never said that."

"But you turtles."

"But I didn't say I believed you."

"Argh!" Fillien yelled, making a face.

"Wipe that look off your face, people are watching." Fillien's pout face when back to normal. "Where are you anyway?"

Fillien turned around and looked up. Her eyes did a trial from the bottom of the Statue of Liberty's dress all the way to the top of the crown. "In front of Lady Liberty."

"You went without me?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going everywhere without you. We still have to go to those bug tourist places American's say to go to like Time Square and Central park or- you know what, a Pizzaria, or other places where people of this country hang out."

"Don't stuff yourself though."

"I won't." Fillien's stomach growled and she looked down at her stomach. "That is so weird. I just had a cone of ice cream and I'm still hungry."

"You have a weird metabolism."

"I know I just- OH KITTY!"

Karai face palmed, hearing her friend change the subject, one after another, so quickly, that she forgot where they started. "Fillien focus." Karai didn't hear anything on the other end until she heard the sound of purring. "Are you seriously petting a stray cat right now?"

Fillien, who was on her knees petting a yellow pelted cat, said slowly, "Um…no….ok yes."

"Focus, will you?" Karai urged through the phone as Fillien continued to pet the cat. "This is the type of things that get you killed out there."

"It's not like I'm in the field now!"

"Even worse, you're in public."

"Hey, I never got to ask. What happened to that guy you met earlier this past week? Have you talked to him lately?"

"No."

"Karai!"

"Oh come on it's not that big of a deal."

Fillien shot up on her feet, picking up the cat in the process, "It's a huge deal! Even for you."

"That's a bit harsh."

"That's a bit true." Karai rolled her eyes at the French girl's sassiness. "Karai, take the chance with that guy while your dad is not there to supervise you."

"Look, I can't have relationships, end of story."

"Is it that you can't or that you don't want to?"

"Both."

"What's your reason for don't want to? What's so bad about a guy?"

"They're all the same, especially modern ones. Some don't even care about their origin culture."

"I don't see you wearing a pink Kimono like those girls wear to meet the matchmaker."

"First of all you've been watching way too many Disney movies. Second, for the can't part….well, I don't know I just can't." Karai heard the sound of purring again and Karai sighed, "Did you seriously pick that cat up?"

"How do you do that?"

"I hear purring! Now put that cat down before it gives you rabbies or something."

"Fine." Fillien put the yellow cat back on the ground. As she watched him walk away through the path where other tourist stood, she said, "But he seems so lonely….living on this island alone."

Karai mumbled, "Unless everyday some random person like you comes around-"

"What?"

"Nothing." Karai said quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: These two, gosh, just stop! Fillien's attention span is slim to none at this point. Yep, Bradford gets extra humiliation from me Mwahahaha. Next, we get an unexpected get together and an unexpected character makes a small appearance. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: I did a Lenten promise this ear that I would spend less time on the internet that I do know. Don't worry I'm not leaving, I'm just not going to update twice a week like I did before. I will just update on Sunday's. I guess right about now people have already watched Wormquake online so I'm going to say this…..Tigerclaw is amazing, cruel, but amazing. Also, I really loved Karai in that two parter, I really did (not just because she's my favorite character).**

**Beawolf's Pen: I didn't think of it at first but yeah, I guess it could be ice scream kitty :3.**

**Dramatic: Bradford can't seem to get a break. Fillien at least can still be herself after all that. Well when you write for TMNT, you got to add funny. Teehee :D I read your story by the way, you can check my review but I'm going to mention now it's really good.**

** 16: Lol, Bradford is fun to mess with**

**So, we see familiar face in the chapter, just a heads up.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Fillien took the ferry back to the mainland and she walked down the East Village to find a place to stop by and eat to satisfy her weird craving. She was in the mood for something Japanese, very coincidental yes. She asked people around but no one didn't know a good place until a random man referred to her a place a few blocks away. "Just take this street until you get to one that crosses it called Hemingway."

"Thank you." Fillien walked down the sidewalk the person told her go on. When she finally got to the street called Hemingway, she took a right. Fillien walked down the sidewalk until she felt herself in a familiar place. "I know this area. I'm right by-." Fillien halted on the sidewalk and ever so slowly turned her head to the left. She saw a familiar restaurant with the sign that said Murikami's Japanese Cuisine. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She looked at the sky and said, "Fate, if you really wanted to hurt me, why don't you just drop the turtles on me?" Some people who were walking by eyed her as if she were crazy. She shied away and just walked over to the side and stood up against the building. She looked at the restaurant and from here smelled fresh ginger. Her stomach growled just thinking about it. "Well, he's blind. He won't recognize me."

Fillien crossed the sidewalk with care and opened the doors to the restaurant. She walked in seeing a red haired girl with a yellow shirt finishing up her pay. Fillien didn't see Murikami, so she asked the red haired girl, "Um, is the waiter here?"

"Yeah." She said, getting up and swinging her purse on her shoulder. "He just went out back so he'll be out soon." Then she yelled out to where Murikami was behind a curtain that was probably the entrance to the kitchen. "Bye Murikami. I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Thank you for coming April-San," came his reply. The girl, April, then left the restaurant. Fillien took a seat and began looking at the menu, seeing what food can satisfy her. Murikami came out from behind the curtain door and went into his little kitchen set in the middle of the room. He felt Fillien's presence in the room and he said, "Oh, hello. What would you like me to serve you today?"

"Um... for now I'll just have an entre of enema me, please."

"Yes of-" the blind man stopped and turned to face Fillien.

The French girl looked up and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Murikami didn't answer right away but he turned around and began pulling out pots and pans to start cooking. Fillien shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her menu again. The old man then said, "You are the nice one, no?"

Fillien's eyes widened and she put down her menu. "How did you know it was me?"

Murikami didn't turn to look back at her. He continued to cook and said, "I may not be able to see but I can hear. I also have excellent memory. I recognize you voice."

"Well, I guess I underestimated you."

He laughed. "New friends of Murikami always start out surprised by my talent."

"Friend?"

"Yes, you are the nice one. You didn't... as you would call, finish the job." He turned around put a small bowl of steaming enema me in front of Fillien.

"But i helped in your kidnapping. How could you still serve me especially since I didn't do anything when Xever was going to cut the line and let you fall to your death?"

"That is a very good point. I could be mean and not serve you. Spit in your food and call you names. But I am not one to be lower than anybody."

Fillien looked down at her untouched food and asked, "What do you mean by lower?"

"To be like the mean ones. Say, the Purple Dragons." Fillien nodded. "Not that they want to be mean. Some people just go down that path to get what they want."

"I understand that." Fillien grabbed an enema me, dipped it in soy sauce, and ate. Fillien ordered a bowl of noodle soup and Murikami went right to work. Murikami asked, "Your accent... I don't hear it much here in the states."

"Oh, well I'm from France actually."

"Really? What is a young girl from Europe all the way here for?"

"Well, work brought me here."

"Oh, I see. You seem opposed to their actions. Why do work for them?"

"Well, that was just Xever's run. But usually I will go with it?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm one of them because I'm learning to be a great female ninja, a kunoichi."

"You like to fight?"

"Sort of. I'm not very good at it though. I just learn to better protect myself. I'm more self-defense."

"Defense against what?" Murikami asked, putting the bowl of soup in front of her and then taking the empty enema me dish. Fillien looked up at Murikami and saw him with a raised eyebrow.

She only answered him, "That's a long story."

)))))))))))))) At Tokyo (((((((((((((

Karai laid on her bed, facing the ceiling. The Kunoichi held the piece of paper in her hands with the phone number on it. She knew she could call him, Jonzo wouldn't mind her talking with him, right? He did say that if she wanted to she could talk with him. But was he busy now, or would he be ok with her interrupting whatever? Was this what normal girls thought before they called boys? Was this normal? Not for Karai.

The Japanese girls sighed and put the number back in the drawer of her nightstand. She'd call him later…or probably never. Never sounded well…..she didn't know why but she just didn't want to call him. Why didn't she want to talk with him….or try to be friends with him? No, no friends. "You can't have any." Karai said to herself, sitting up on her bed. She looked around the empty room, feeling the silence less familiar than usual.

She didn't realize until now that Fillien being around kept away most of the silence. Especially now when Karai needed someone with experience to help here out with her situation. Karai could do things herself, but this was one time, she will admit, that she needed Fillien's know-how. The French girl never had a relationship, at least that's what Karai assumed, but she seemed to know how normal guys think. Or was it just the high strong girl's fantasy?

All these questions didn't get answered when she heard a knock on the door. Karai was fine with it, she needed something to do. "Karai," said a Foot soldier from outside her door said, "It's been days already since you made that deal with the owner of Byer's. He hasn't paid up."

Karai sat up on her bed. He was right, she asked Samu, the guy she threatened the other day, to pay up soon but he hasn't even rung up saying he's got the money. Time was up. Karai stood up and said, "Get everyone ready. We're going to Byer's Building."

A little later, with everyone in their foot clan gear, Karai had them go out into the streets and run the roof tops until they got to a small work building. When they got to the roof, Karai and the others opened the fire escape door and got in. They got down a few levels until finally they made it to level three where the main office of Samu should be. It was dark, no one was working tonight. But Karai was still careful and she had everyone stick to the shadows and move quietly throughout the aisles of empty work tables. Karai and the other stuck to the shadows and, moved through work tables. When they got to the office behind glass doors, Karai picked the lock and went in. One of the Foot ninja's behind her said, "Karai, why did we come her if you knew it was empty. And don't lie to me I know you knew."

"I did know Samu wasn't going to be here. But I didn't need him to be."

"Why?"

She continued to walk in the room and said, "I think it's better to surprise him in the morning when he finds out the money he owes is gone."

"How do you know it's in here?" Karai smiled and went up next to a small metal trashcan. She then kicked it off the ground to reveal built into the ground was a metal door with a lock on it. If the soldier didn't have his mask on Karai would have seen his eyes widen. "How-"

"When we came asking for money the first time we came once every few weeks to check on progress. His trashcan never got filled to the top, so I knew he was hiding something." Then she went to the bottom of the metal trashcan and pulled out a piece of paper with numbers taped to the bottom. "Anzen ga aru baai ya, kumiawase wa kanari okure wa arimasen."(**And where there is a safe, the combination is not far behind). **

"Yoi shigoto." **(Good Job)**

"I try." She picked put in the lock combo and then opened the door to the vualt built into the ground. She gasped, seeing it all empty. "What the-"

"Karai," said one of the soldiers from the other side of the door. "The tables are empty, no papers. Nothing. It's clear."

"The man scammed us." The soldier with her said, "He made a run for it."

Karai looked around and noticed that the only thing left in the room was furniture. No office supplies on tables and when Karai opened a nearby a nearby cabinet, she saw nothing but dust. She slammed the door out of frustration and she was going to throw her Tanto in anger when she saw a piece of paper on the empty desk. She grabbed it, seeing there were a few notes written in messy handwriting, but there was one sentence that stood out clear and it read out, _Wāfu 5 1012-nen ni yoru kon'ya _**(Warf 5 by twelve tonight.).** Karai's eyed widened and she called out to her team, "Quickly, to Warf 5 at the bay!"

))))))))))))))))) Hemingway Ave in New York ((((((((((((((((

Fillien had left the restaurant, saying thank you to Murikami and giving him a tip. She walked out with a smile and down the streets of New York. Taking in the last of the sun as it set in the skyline. She didn't realize it until now until now that she had been in there for almost three hours talking away with Murikami. "I think it's time to head back to the hide out." She went to a bus stop and looked at the map to find her matching route to get her back. Fillien then heard laughter across the street and she looked up to see a group of young girls walking out of a two story building. Three girls and their mothers went walking down the street talking and laughing. What stuck out to Fillien the most was the tutu's that the girls were wearing. They had their hair in a wrapped bun and in their hand were ballet shoes.

Fillien gasped. This is exactly how it would all look like when she left the dance studio in Paris. She would always come out smiling with her mother, talking about how well she did that twirl or how much more balanced she had become. She never wore the very big tut the girls right now were wearing, but she thought they looked adorable. "Did I look adorable?" Fillien asked herself. Then she thought about how one day she tried on her first dance dress and her mother said she looked amazing. "I may not be adorable but I'm fascinating."

Fillien instincts took her across the street to the building. She walked in and was met with different girls of different ages. Girls were walking out with dresses in hand or wearing out already. Fillien walked in further, giving warm smiles at anyone who walked by. Fillien wondered why she walked in here but then as she walked in farther she gasped. There was a big window that extended the length of a wall to her right. She looked in to see twelve girls, her age, dancing or stretching in the room. She smiled, seeing them cartwheel or sprint down the room and make a graceful jump in the air. Fillien smiled and was taken back to her days when she used to do this. She would add a few moves though. Fillien would add a bit of hip hop here and there and some samba. It came out weird to some people but her dad said it was unique.

There was a door behind her that opened and a woman came out from a room in ballet suite but with a jacket on. She had a big bag on her shoulder and a set of keys in her hand. She was going to use them to lock the door when another woman came from around the corner and said, "May, I need you here to help me sort out some dance sheets."

"Sure." The woman, May, had totally forgotten she was going to lock the door and she walked with the other girl out of the hall and down the corner. Fillien too this chance to go to the open door behind her and take a peek inside. It was a big room with one wall serving as a big mirror. Built to it was a wooden rod that stretched across the width of the wall. The floor was waxed spotless wood and there was one side of the room with cubbies to store bags. Fillien, on instinct began to take off her shoes, just like she always did back at the dance studio in Paris. She put down her bag and took off her jean jacket and then walked across the room. Fillien stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was down and she had on her spaghetti sleeved white shirt with a skirt. She smiled, perfect clothing for dance. She got her IPod out and put it on shuffle. Once Upon a December began to play, and it was a really great song with the sound of mystery and festivity in it. To her, this was a thing she always remembered.

She didn't know she was dancing until she found herself going on her tip toes and trying to reach the ceiling over her. Fillien smiled and continued dancing around until she ended with leaning over one foot and the other out, parallel to the floor.

When the song ended, someone yelled, "Hey." Fillien went back to two feet and swerved to look at the person who yelled, May. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um, dancing?"

"I can see that but the dance school is for members only. You can't just go walking in here and start dancing."

But I did, Fillien thought. The French girl went around the room, rushing to get her things together. Fillien ran out past May and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just…so fascinated by this place."

"That's not new to hear." As Fillien walked past pay out the door, may looked at her curiously and asked her, "How old are you?"

Fillien stopped next to her. "Um, eighteen."

"Well, you can definitely sign up for classes, but I was going to say we're hiring here. If you want you can work here ate the Dance School."

As May shut the door and locked the room, Fillien thought about what she said. To work here would be amazing. She would probably get a desk job at first but eventually she can work up to be a dance instructor. But then there was Foot training, she couldn't two at a time. She would eventually have to though. The hideout in New York didn't have a cafeteria so they had to provide themselves for food. Fillien was running low, so a part time job would help her boost her income. "Can I take a job here?"

"Yeah, let me show you." May brought her to the front desk and pulled out from a drawer some papers in it. She hand me three stabled papers with what looked like a way to sign up on it. She told me, "Fill it out, and then bring it here. We'll call you if we want and interview."

Fillien grabbed the papers and smiled. She wrapped her hands around May and yelled, "Thank you so much." Fillien let go of May and stuffed the papers in her purse. "I get this in as soon as possible."

As Fillien ran out the building, May called out after her, "When you do come back just stay by the desk. Don't just go walking in like you know the place."

"Will do!" Fillien yelled back. When Fillien stood outside, she noticed that the night had finally set in. "Wow, time passes by real fast." Fillien walked across the street to the bus stop again. Fillien wanted to try and figure out here route again, but the new opportunity that just happened couldn't escape her mind. Fillien was so excited. She's always wanted to work for a dance school. When she came to join the Foot she that opportunity was slim to none. But with so much down time being her in the states, she might actually be able to go out and live normal life again/ Things were looking up for the French girl.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Things are going on in Japan…..oh….. Karai is on a mission. Meanwhile Fillien is looking ahead….but will it last? Oh, I just dropped the bomb on you oh no! And yes, April made a small appearance. And Fillien perhaps made a new friend. Once Upon A December was the song from the movie Anastasia, thought I would let you guys know. It's a good song and the movie is pretty well animated. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N: For the first time I didn't miss the sign up day for Comic Con tickets and I STILL DIDN'T GET ANY! I live so close, why are they doing this to me! Well, at least I baby sit kids that love TMNT and their dad is a comic con goer. Maybe I should have them pay me in tickets. **

** 16: Had to add some irony in there. Haha, Fillien, when you need her for normal things.**

**Beawolf's Pen: She probably will.**

**Dramatic person: I knew early on I was going to do a separate plot for Karai knowing people would get bored with the phone conversations. I needed development and I can't depend on technology all the time .**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Karai and her group of Foot hid on a roof top of a big warehouse. They looked at the wharf down below to see a yacht with different people walking in and out of it to the deck. She noticed many of them were big and buff men dressed in black, so Karai guessed they were body guards. One Foot said, "Where is Samu, I don't see him."

"He'll be here." Karai said, "He's not getting away."

"Look." Said another Foot, pointing at the street to their right that connected with the pickup area in front of the warehouse. "Down there." Karai saw that pulling form the street was a black van and it skidded to a halt in front of the warehouse. From the passenger side came Samu hustling out and with two body guards following towards the yacht. Karai heard him say, "Kanojo ga mitsukedashi mae no koko o shutoku shimashou." **(Let's get out of here before she finds out.)**

Karai smirked and shook her head. This man thought he could get away from the daughter of the Shredder. She was trained to catch the ones that try to get away. Samu was going to pay metaphorically and literally. She motioned for the Foot to follow her down the side of the warehouse where there was a metal ladder. When they got down to the floor they snuck close enough to the dock and then hid behind a few supply crates. When Samu was about to get to the dock, Karai silently signaled the go. The whole group jumped out with Karai and stood in a line between the yacht entrance and Samu. The man yelped and hid behind of his body guards. The other body guard got into a defensive stance. Samu peaked behind his human wall and said, "How…..I thought I left early enough to-"

"To what? Get past me? Not make your pay?"

"I'm telling you I'm low!"

"Low? Anata wa uso-tsuki!" **(You Liar!).** Karai walked a little bit forwards and said, "You own one of the biggest company's in Tokyo and pay your workers so low….some of them can't even keep a house."

"No, I pay my workers the fullest wage!" It was Samu's turn to step out and say, "Who told you I was screwing with the money?"

"The Shredder did his research."

"Well, he researched wrong." Samu said, "I am low on money yes, and the only reason I'm paying my work lower then I have before is because your father scammed me for the money."

"Scammed you? No, you owe him."

"Is that what he told you? Kare ga anata ni usoda, kodomo." **(He's lying to you, kid). **This got Karai angry. No one can say that about her father. He's a man of honor and honesty, he doesn't scam anybody.

Karai pulled out her Tanto and said, "Enough excuses you cheater. Anata wa, anata ga sore o suki ka dō ka o shiharau koto ni narudarou**." ****(You're going top ay, whether you like it or not.) **Karai yelled out, "Foot Clan! Kōgeki!" **(Attack!)**

)))))))))))) Foot Clan Hideout, New York ((((((((((((((

Fillien made it to the hide out by nine and she went straight to her room. She put down her bag and took out her employment sheet, putting it by her pillow. She couldn't help smile. Then she looked at her the Foot clan suite that was on her bed and her smile faded. This was her reality. Two different things. Which one does she really belong in? Fillien snorted to herself, "Gosh, I think of the craziest questions." Fillien put on her Foot clan wear so that she was ready for any surprise practice or maybe even patrol. When she was done she heard the sound of heavy mumbling outside her room. Fillien walked to her door and opened it slowly to see who it was. Fillien saw that it was Xever and Bradford and they had just walked by her room. They stopped just a few dorms down and that's when Fillien eavesdropped on their conversation. "…..and you think this will go well without me?" Xever had asked.

"Better without you." Bradford said fixing the strap of his metal shoulder plate. Fillien noticed he was in his red armor, and he would only wear that for training or for patrol. But they already had training today, so Fillien could only assume he was going out.

"Fine." Xever said, "I could just stay around here and maybe casually tell Shredder you went out to find the turtles yourself."

Fillien's eyes widened. They were going to find the turtles, without Shredders' consent. Bradford said, "Fine. But just you and me. I don't trust the foot ninjas to help us out. They've been nothing but trouble."

As they began to walk away, Fillien thought about what he said. The Foot clan have been nothing but help to Bradford and Xever. Who was the one going on patrol every night? Foot clan. Who was the back up when the turtles were at the Purple Dragon hideout? Foot clan. Who has to tolerate Bradford every training session? Foot clan. Fillien's blood boiled. She was going to show him, she was going to show him and Xever that she and all the other Foot got the right of respect as much as he does. Fillien grabbed her Chijiriki.

)))))))))))))) Warf Fight in Tokyo ((((((((((

When the fight began, she went up against Samu's two main body guards. Now that they were knocked out, she went around to find Samu. It was hard to find him due to the fact that everywhere she turned, there was one Foot clanner going up against a few bodyguards. She had to weave around them to search. When she got to the dock, she saw Samu run into the yacht. Karai sneered and went after him, when she turned into what looked like some sort of outside bar, she stopped and looked around. She saw nothing but a few mahogany carved chairs and a white leather sofa.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, a body guard jumped out at her. She moved to the side and made a 360. She punched him in the back and made him fall to the floor. Since he was a big dude he fell easily. Karai was going to kick him in the face but he grabbed her foot in time and used it to throw her across to a wall with glassless windows. She fell to the floor on her knees as the man came charging to her. Karai rolled away as he hit the wall where she was before. He actually managed to crash through the wall so Karai used the distraction to run out through an opening to the deck. There was a serving table with chairs surrounding the deck. It gave space for a dance floor. Karai didn't see anybody so she turned around and her eyes immediately looked up to the top floor of the yacht where she caught a glimpse of movement through a window. She saw the top of a steering wheel so she knew that was captain's quarters.

"Kare wa soko ni i," **(He's in there) **said Karai.

"RAH!" came the war cry of the body guard. Karai turned around in time to see him grab her by the waist and then pin her to the ground. He punched her in the stomach and she cringed for a second. Then Karai head butted him in the forehead where he went back a little. This gave her room to put up her legs and kick him off her. She stood up and stumbled a little due to the pain on her side. She just ignored the pain and ran passed the man who began to chase after her. He followed her to the side of the boat where there was little room between the wall and the railing. With the little space it was hard to run and the man behind her was catching up to her. Karai grabbed the railing and jumped over as he got right behind her. She kept hold of the railing and swung herself around so that she got behind him. She kicked him so that he hit the wall and got knocked out. Thanks to the small space, he easily fell forward, over the railing, and into the water.

Karai smirked and ran through a door that led her inside the yacht.

)))))))))))))) Random Street in New York ((((((((((((((

Fillien followed Bradford and Xever but kept her space as to not be caught. She was getting tired after about an hour and she was hoping they would get to their destination soon. When they stopped over the roof of some apartment, Xever and Bradford stood by the edge and began to whisper something. Fillien took this chance to sit behind an advertisement sign to catch her breath. Fillien started to come up with a plan. She would stay hidden until the men found the turtles. When they start fighting, that's when she'll come out and fight. They win, bring home some sort of prize, let that be proof of her being in the fight, Shredder gives her credit, and then hopefully he could bump her up to a higher rank. If not, at least she will still be noticed. Fillien smiled. Getting a chance for a job and getting bumped up to a higher level in the clan, this could be the best day ever for Fillien. She couldn't wait to tell Karai.

Fillien wondered what her friend was doing now. Probably off finishing deals or patrol. Boy when Karai finds out she'll be proud. Not surprised that Fillien would have gone this far to do it, but she would be pleased. She would probably laugh at the fact that Xever and Bradford didn't notice she was there.

Fillien heard Bradford say, "Let's go." Fillien looked around the edge and noticed they were on the move. Fillien followed them again, but this time she noticed they were going faster than before. She tried to keep up but was failing with the fact she was losing sight of them. She did lose sight of Xever but she kept her eyes on Chris until he stopped by a water tower that was built over a factory. Fillien stopped and hid behind a steam pipe that stuck out from the building. Fillien waited to see what Bradford would do, but he did nothing but stand on the edge of the building and look out into the city. Fillien whispered to herself, "What is he doing?" She looked around for Xever and noticed he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes widened.

Suddenly, she felt strong, skinny arms grabbed her around the neck and then over her mouth. She tried to struggle but she couldn't. The person dragged her out of the shadows and brought her towards Bradford. The big man turned around and asked, "Did you catch them?"

"What do you think I have here," Said the person, and by the sounds of his voice it was Xever, "Empty air?"

"That's no stalker that's just the French girl." Bradford said with annoyance.

Fillien reached up and pulled off Xever's hand covering her mouth. She hissed, "I have a name."

"Like we care." Xever said tightening his grip on her neck. She began to squirm and make squeaking noises.

"Let….me….go."

"Just put her down." Chris ordered.

"Fine."

Xever let her drop to the floor. She landed on her butt and looked up seeing Xever walk around her to stand next to Bradford. They towered over her and eyed her with mean glares. She said, "You know, both of you have got to find a better way of holding people. Not just the neck….or the shirt….because I'm seriously getting tired of it."

Bradford said, "Well if you keep doing stupid stuff like that then we wouldn't have to. Now why were you following us?

"I wasn't following you." They both raised an eyebrow. "Ok I was. How did you guys know I was here?"

"Next time you stop to try and catch your breath, breathe a little quieter." Xever suggested sarcastically.

"Right. I'll take that under consideration."

"Go back to the hideout." Chris ordered, "This is official business we're doing here."

"If it were official business you would be wearing your metal mask." Fillien said pointing to Bradford's face. "Something tells me you left in a hurry. Meaning you didn't want anyone to know. I'm guessing that maybe you didn't want Shredder to know."

"That's…" Bradford tried to come up with an excuse. Then he stopped and looked at Xever. "Ok, she's got one on us."

Xever got angry and then leaned down to Fillien, "Just leave us. We don't need some low Foot clanner's help. We're taking care of business ourselves since no one like you is doing a very good job at it."

"Why do you keep blaming us?" Fillien yelled. "You guys made the mistakes. Bradford one too many times." Bradford scowled at that. "You guys did it not us. We were just there for back up. We did our part. You guys are just bad leaders." She saw fists come to her but she did a twirl around them and stood behind them. They were shocked and turned around to see Fillien standing there with her weapon out. "But I understand you two want to make up for it. You two want to please the Shredder. So do I." She sheathed her Chijiriki. "Come on, I won't be a bother. Let me join you guys in taking down the turtles."

"We didn't mention the turtles."

"You did, back at the hideout."

"And that's how she figured it out." Xever mumbled.

"Look Frenchy-" Bradford began.

"It's Fillien."

"Fine….Fillien." He said the last part with gritted teeth. "You can't come with us."

"Why not?"

"Because we can take care of this ourselves." Xever hissed

"That's your excuse?"

Bradford said angrily, "That's our reason." The started to walk past her but pushed her a little bit as they did. She felt like she lost the fight for a moment….then, "Well ok then," She said, "I'll just have to report to the Shredder about this."

As she slowly walked away, Fillien heard Chris say, "You wouldn't."

"I'm doing it now."

Fillien stooped and turned, seeing Xever's nostrils flare. "I'll kill you if you do you little-" He didn't finish as he began to pull out his knife and aim at Fillien. On instinct, the French girl pulled out a few smoke bombs and got ready to make a break for it.

Bradford saw this and grabbed Xever's hand that held the knife, "Wait! Don't throw!"

"Why?"

"Smoke bombs."

Xever looked at Fillien's hand and in in anguish dropped his aim. Fillien smiled. Karai told her that smoke bombs were the best get away tool. Even the most trained assassins can lose sight of their target in the mist and smoke. Bradford walk forward a little and said, "Fine, you can come. But you have to do everything we say."

"Fine."

"If you screw this chance, girl," Xever said, "I won't kill you, but you just won't have any feeling in your hand."

Fillien gulped. "Sure," she said shyly.

Bradford said, "Come on. We're wasting time."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I bet you all know where this is going and are thinking 'Why I she doing this? Everybody does this why does this make it any different?' Trust me, I got it all planned out. Karai's story is building up….oh…..and Fillien just black mailed Xever and Bradford XD. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: I've never had such a relaxed week since Junior years started. It feels nice.**

**Dramatic person: You never know but there can always be a downfall to story. But the action intensifies!**

**Ericaphoenix16: Updating…..**

**Beawolf's Pen: You always know, you're like a future teller or something like that. I know, I'm so mad! Me and my friend would not stop ranting this week about how it's so eneficient how they sell tickets.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Karai made her way to the second level of the yacht and broke down the door to the captain's area. She ran in and stopped just beyond the door with her dagger raised up and ready. She saw a bunch of control panels and tables with machines and buttons. The captain stood frozen by the steering wheel, his back to the window. He was definitely the captain, in his white suite all buttoned up and with the hat. But he was a big man, he looked like he could be one of Samu's body guards. Karai yelled out, "Where is he?"

"He's not here."

"What a straight forward answer." Karai stated. She put her Tanto down and began to walk forward. "Then he's definitely here somewhere."

"If I asked who you were talking about you would believe I was lying."

"True, but you're not convincing either way." Karai stopped walking just a yard away from him. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"I told you he wasn't here."

"Still not convincing."

"You're not going to get the money either way. He has a budget he has to keep."

"You know, I'm sick and tired of this. You guys can't-" She looked at the reflection of the window and saw that someone behind her was sneaking out to the door. Karai whipped her head around to see Samu stop dead at the door, foot out to make another step. Karai said, "Made your captain try to distract me with dumb talk. How pathetic."

Samu made break for it and Karai went after him. Before she could even get to the door, strong arms grabbed her by the waist, pinning her arms to her side. Karai lost her grip on her Tanto and it clattered to the floor. She looked back to see the captain holding her in place as she struggled. She threw her head back to try and hit him in the face but he moved his head away. He picked her up and then threw her to the ground on her back. Instead of pinning her down by her arms like the bodyguard did, the captain grabbed her by the throat and began to strangle her. She tried to pull his arms off her with all the strength she had, but it was slowly ebbing away…and so was the amount of oxygen in her lungs. Karai tried to kick him but it seemed like his chest was made of iron because it didn't seem to affect him.

Karai was seeing spots and was losing her grip on the arms. She looked to her right and saw her Tanto just by her head. She was just within reach, but she had to use it fast, or the captain would pin her arm down and she wouldn't have the energy to come loose. Karai grabbed her Tanto and without thinking, she jabbed it into his left side. She ignore his loud cry of pain, let go of her dagger as it stuck into his body, and focused on getting him off. She kicked him in the stomach so that he fell back. Karai got off the ground and darted for the door.

She ran for the deck and got there to see body guards all knocked out on the floor. She saw the Foot ninja were all still ok and together they held Samu by his cloths. He started to yell, "Daijōbu, Daijōbu!" **(All right, all right!).** He stopped struggling to get away and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a check book. "Watashi wa kore o okonau baai ni wa, rieki no tame ni saru nodarou ka?" **(If I do this will you leave for good?)**

"Watashinochichi no kotoba ni." **(On my father's word.)**

He took out a pen and began to write something on it. She knew it was the payment and she said, "Foot, stay to grab the dough, I forgot something." Karai took off back inside and went up the steps to the second level. When she got to the second level, she stopped dead in her tracks. Blood was everywhere, pouring out of the side of the captain's chest where she stabbed him. The blade stuck out of him, covered in blood but shinning in the light of the room. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. He was dead

))))))))))))) New York eleven at night ((((((((((((

Fillien followed behind Bradford and Xever as they made their way through the city. At one point they stopped and Bradford took out his phone to check a message. "Um…." Fillien began, "What happened with no phones during a mission?"

"I've been in contact with Foot soldiers that have been scouting for the turtles all night. They've been telling me where they've been going this whole night."

"You said you didn't need a Foot soldier's help."

"To take them down. I just need some lookouts." Fillien just rolled her eyes. He was still dependent on them, he just wouldn't admit it. "And come on, I can't be the only one who goes out with his phone. No matter what, everyone does it."

"That's…." Fillien held out a finger and then lowered it, "True. But since you know that, why have you never told Shredder?"

"Eh, kids your age need to live a little." Bradford said putting away his phone and walking away.

"I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen."

Xever walked past her to catch up with Bradford and as he did he rubbed Fillien's head, messing up her hair. He said, "Yeah, but you sure act like one."

"Hmm." She grunted, trying to put her hair back in place.

When she walked with them, Bradford said, "Some Foot spotted them heading towards WOLF Corp. They said something weird is going on."

"It doesn't matter." Xever said, "Let's just go over there and finish them." The three of them ran the roof tops until they got to a building built close to the east side of central park. It was a really tall and huge building. The building was bigger than the one Bradford, Xever, and Fillien were on. On the roof, big and white neon letter's spelled Wolf so the whole city could see it.

"Wow…." Fillien said amazed.

From where they were looking up, they heard some yelling and clanging of metal. There was a green glow emitting from behind the sign. Something was definitely going on. Bradford looked at Xever. "Ok, we'll use the stilts to get up. We can sneaky up using the sign but we'll wait by it until whatever fight is going on is over."

"What do I do?" Fillien asked excitedly.

Bradford and Xever turned to look at Fillien, then they gave each other knowing smirks. Fillien felt something was off. Xever said, "Oh don't worry, we have a special part for you." He began to walk around her and then behind her.

As he did, Bradford said, "You see kid, we didn't think you wouldn't actually be useful to our plan. But then we thought…well….she doesn't have to actually help, she can just be a witness." The clink of something coming together was heard from Fillien's wrist, "And you can just stay here and do it."

Fillien looked down at her right and saw pair of handcuffs that shackled her from her wrist to a metal bar sticking out of the roof. "Hey!" She yelled as she looked at Xever who held out the keys in front of her. As he walked around her back to Bradford, she said, "You can't do this!"

"Really?" Xever said, "Because I think we just did." They began to climb down the building, leaving Fillien behind.

"Hey! Hey! No! You Fils d'un demi-troll, rat-manger, munge-seau!" **(Son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge-bucket!) **Fillien tried and tied and tried, but for the next few minutes no matter how hard she pulled, the metal wouldn't break. She just wasn't strong enough. Fillien sighed and sat down on the floor, the feeling of giving up slowly getting to her head. But she couldn't, today had to be the day. It had to be the day when things would go better. She wasn't going to let some arrogant heads be the reason she missed out on taking down the turtles.

She didn't realize how deep in thought she was that it made her still enough for a pigeon to suddenly come out of nowhere and land on her head. Her eyes went up to see the pigeon leaning its head over to look down at her. Fillien gave a cry of surprise and disgust and flailed her arms over her head to shoo the bird away. The pigeon gave a screech and flew away, leaving something wet on Fillien's forehead. With her free hand she managed feel her head to check what it was.… but she instantly regretted it. "Ew! ARGH! That is IT!" Fillien began to pull back her chained hand to try and break free. "I'm tired of this day! I thought it would be perfect, but it just ended going downhill. How could it all go so wrong. I'm meant to be up there with them, not stuck down here. I'm meant to be a great Foot clanner. Dad would have wanted it. Mother would have, too. Pepin is counting on me. I will not….let this…." Some of the white dripped off her head and fell to the floor and the tiny splash followed with a clink sound.

"Uh…" Fillien bent down to the drip to see in the mess was a hair pin. "Must have come loose from my hair when the pigeon landed on me." Fillien picked it up and tried to clean it by waving it around the air. When most of the excrement was gone, she looked at it for a moment. Her eyes widened and she looked at the handcuffs to the key whole. Fillien remembered Karai had told her that sometimes, if you had to break in through some place, then bring a hair pin. Locks can be picked easily with the smallest metal wire. Fillien smiled and began to pick the lock, just as she thought she was close getting the click, something told her to stop. In her head, the gears were turning and the result was bad idea, don't do it. But her heart was telling her to go, take the chance and do it. "Do it." Fillien turned the hair pin in the lock, and the sound of something unlocking was heard.

))))))))))))) Foot Clan Hideout, Tokyo ((((((((((((((((

Karai stood by the armory in her private training room. It was a small dojo that was just a few rooms down from the Great hall. Shredder had it built for himself and when Karai was growing up that was where she took lessons. She hadn't really come here often ever since she became an official kunoichi. Now she trained with the others, and trained them as well.

She stood in the dojo cleaning off the blood from her Tanto. Once it was clean, she looked at her reflection on the blade and gave out a sigh. When she got it out of him, the captain, she just couldn't help but stair into the blank eyes of the dead man. Her father had always told her that sometimes, when she had to, when the situation was most dire, and the mission had to be completed….it was ok to kill. If it meant finishing the deal then it could be done. No matter how innocent.

In truth, Karai had done this before, and the amount will for now remain unthought-of. Yet, why does this death feel so much different….and worse. She had a reason to kill him. He was choking her to death and he was stopping her from completing the mission.

Karai put her Tanto up in a holder on the wall and then left the dojo. When she got to her room, she went straight to the drawer. All these mixed emotions were upsetting her. She knew the picture of her mother could ease her a bit. When she opened the drawer she stopped. She was met with the piece of paper with the phone number on it. Karai frowned and picked it up, remembering the talk she had with Jonzo. Why could she not have friends? This was why.

People who kill were just not accepted easily. Many people judge people by look, others by their actions and there were more who judge by the latter. No one would take her in as a friend, even if she asked. She wondered how the Foot clan soldiers could be so care free about it. One day they would have to kill, and how will their friends look at them then? The same? Hardly. If Jonzo knew, he would change his offer, she knew it for sure. Besides, she was part of a clan, he was a normal guy…how could it even work.

Karai held the piece of paper to her face, and crunched it up into a ball. She didn't look as she threw it into the trashcan.

))))))))))))) WOLF Corp, New York ((((((((((

Fillien had got free of her bonds and she climbed down the building she was on. She crossed the street and stood right by the front of Wolf Corp building. Fillien looked up and heard some fighting coming from the top. The French girl went for her grappling hook and shot it to the top and when she felt the hook grab a hold of something, she had it pull her up. As she was getting up, Fillien didn't hear anymore fighting. "Oh, no. Did they take them down already?" When she got to the edge, she hoisted herself up over the edge to the roof. She sat up but stopped out of shock of the sight in front of her.

There was a huge, round tank in the middle of the roof. It was tall enough for the city to see but it was hidden behind the huge Wolf neon sign. There was some green glowing stuff in the tank that could probably attract the whole moth population from miles around. There was a cat walk built around the tank and standing on that were the turtles, Bradford, and Xever. The two henchmen stood back to back in the middle as they were surrounded in both sides by two turtles. Fillien got up and was about to go and help them when she heard Bradford yell, "Well If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me." With his sword, he stabbed a whole in the glass tank, creating huge cracks along the wall of glass. But it didn't break. Bradford's attempt to sweep everyone off the roof was futile.

Fillien was so surprised by this dumb ass move, she yelled out, "What the hell was that?"

Everyone, even the turtles turned to her and yelled, "You?"

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard and in the blink of an eye, the whole place was covered in a water fall of green ooze. Fillien felt herself get pushed back but only to hit the corner edge of the building. The cement block kept her from being swept off the edge. When the liquid was gone and the only thing left around the roof were puddles of green. Fillien sat up on the ground. She was dripping head to toe with this green stuff that was making her skin itch. She heard coughing and looked up to Bradford who was on his knees and panting. Fillien looked to her right saw Xever brushing off the goo from his arm. He stood up and said to Bradford, "That was your big heroic plan, to go down with ooze."

Bradford sat up on one knee and said with anger, "I was not going to let these turtles go with victory over me one more time." Bradford stood up and marched to Xever, "What else could I do?"

Xever marched up to Bradford, too, and they both stood face to face, not noticing Fillien sitting just under them. Xever said, "Oh, I don't know, but I sure wouldn't have used something that was going to throw us off the roof…..again!"

Fillien looked to where the turtle had stayed behind and saw something that made her jaw drop, "Um…guys." Fillien pointed and the two arguing men stopped their bickering and followed where she was looking at. Shredder had come out of nowhere and was no fighting the turtles head on…..and he had the upper hand the whole time. "Oh boy." Bradford sighed.

"You two are in so much trouble." Fillien said with a smile.

"We are?" Xever practically yelled, "Who said you weren't in- AAH!" Xever doubled over and fell to the floor on his knees. He held his head as if it was in pain and he cried out. Fillien didn't back off in fear, she went to him in worry. "Xever? What-" Someone yelled behind her and Fillien turned to see Bradford fall to his side and hold his stomach. He too cried out in pain. "Chris!" Before Fillien could figure what was going on, she felt something in her crunch and her skin start to burn. She fell to the floor and held herself in a fetal position. Fillien screamed as she felt her whole bod pulse and throb in pain. She felt as if her bones were breaking and her muscles were changing. She felt her face extend and her teeth taste like acid. Her fingers felt like they were getting shorter and her legs and arms bending at odd angles. The worse was her back, as if something just came and ripped out of her from her back bone.

She managed to look up and see something thin, purple, and spiny coming out of Xever's back. She looked to Bradford and saw his arms grow bigger. Then Fillien shut her eyes again in pain. The pain got too much to bear for Fillien and so when her body couldn't take it anymore, she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yes, you all know what that means. Now you see Karai's other reason, poor Jonzo. They call Karai an assassin in the show, so I assume she must have killed before. Also, Xever and Bradford interaction is so great in the show I wanted to add more to it. Yes, the interaction between them and Fillien in the beginning is questionable but I don't want to make Xever and Bradford total jerks. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N: We have to wait until the end of April for a new episode. And we have to wait even longer for the 2k14 TMNT movie. Why must you torcher us Nick and Paramount?!**

**Luminesyra: Was that a GLTAS reference**

**Ericaphoenix16: Yep, I'm good at making surprises. And yes those two jerks.**

**Beawolf's Pen: You might have to see the one where those two got mutated. The reason Fillien was sent to the US was because of the episode where Bradford and Xever lost the battle against the turtles in the sewers. So it happened a while ago. Karai used to enjoy it, now people are just getting her thinking and it confuses her. I might as well admit it; yes Fillien will turn into the cat with wings**

**Dramatic person: Karai's plot is supposed to get her thinking and it will confuse her. And yes, Fillien good day went down. It's a very important plot point, emotionally. I'm glad you're asking all these questions. The next few chapters will answer all that**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Karai woke up the next morning, feeling extremely tired for some reason. "I just slept, how could I still be tired?" Karai then looked at her phone and saw that she had slept in. It was noon. Karai had to train some of the Foot hours ago. Karai's eyes widened and she hustled out of bed. She quickly sent a text to Fillien, saying, _"I woke up so late this morning, I feel like you."_ Then Karai started to get ready. She was in such a hurry that as she was putting on a sock, she hopped around on one leg and then lost her balance in doing so. She fell into her open closet. Karai had landed lying down on a pile of dirty clothing that she hadn't taken care of. A shirt fell from the shelf and landed on her face. She pulled it off, saying, "Boy, I feel so unorganized today." Karai stood up quickly and went back to getting ready. When she was done putting on her makeup, she checked her text messages to find…no reply. "Hmm, Fill always answers right away."

Karai went to the training level of the building and found everyone already practicing. Someone said, "Oh, you're awake. We were wondering where you were."

"I took a little long, sorry."

"Hours long." Someone else said. The person next to him elbowed him in the stomach.

The other person said, "Oh, we thought you were still asleep. We didn't want to wake you."

"Did you knock?"

"We did, no answer."

"I must be out of it today. Shikashi, watashi wa ima koko ni iru. Soredewa, ikutsu ka no kinsetsu sentō kunren o jikkō shite mimashou. Rettsu e seunagi." **(But I'm here now. Let's run some close combat drills. Let's do seunagi.)** The Foot clanners began training without argument. Every once in a while, Karai would check her phone to see if Fillien had returned the message, but every time there was nothing.

Sometime later, Karai was called in by a head scout, and he said to her, "Shredder is on the line. He needs to talk urgent." Karai nodded, knowing what that meant. She went to the Great Hall where a couple of Foot soldiers had set up a TV screen on a roller. She said to them, "Leave us." The Foot solder bowed and left. The TV screen came on to life to show Shredder in his norm.

"Karai," He began, "I had run into Splinter's disciples earlier tonight. They are more elusive and strong then I had perceived. We will be in need of some new Foot soldiers her in New York."

"There are only two groups left." Karai told him.

"Sorera no ryōhō o sōshin suru." **(Send them both)**

"Anata ga koko ni motte iru Tokyo jōhō." **(And the deals you have here in Tokyo)**

"Watashi wa anata to no keiyaku o oe kiita Samu." **(I heard you finished the contract with Samu)**

"Along with a cost." What was she thinking? She never made the death of someone such a big deal before.

"The mission was more important. Well done."

The sick feeling came over Karai again, "What was the point of getting his money anyway? What was it that he did?"

"Are you questioning me Karai?" Shredder asked angrily.

Karai shook her head quickly, "No, father."

Shredder continued. "As of now there is nothing else in Japan. That means you will come with the last groups to the U.S. We will need everybody in our army to take the turtles down."

The sick feeling she had before disappeared and was replaced with utter joy. She hid her excitement and just replied with a, "Yes father." The connection ended. Karai did a small fist pump. She was finally going to New York. All this time of waiting and hearing from Fillien about all fights and the excitement. Karai could finally be there. And there was a better chance of coming face to face with Hamato Yoshi. As Karai was walking away, she thought about the last thing her father said. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the empty space in front of her as if she were looking at someone, "Did he say turtles?"

)))))))))))) One week later (((((((((((((

Karai sent one group ahead earlier in the week just to ease the Shredder's impatience. Karai still wasn't ready to leave. She had to pack the rest of the arsenal her father asked for. It took a week to just organize and pack the weapons. Also, most of the group wasn't ready to leave either. Some still had families, and they wanted to say goodbye. She didn't understand much about family, except that every moment with them was precious. She let them be the last group to leave and go for a day to spend with their families. But when they got back, it was time to pack.

Karai had spent that day going over a few kata's. She had already packed earlier in the week since she didn't have much to pack at all. So now she was stuck alone in the dojo training. She could train with someone, but soldiers were never fun to train with…or much of a good practice. They were just not at her level. Training with Xever and Bradford was annoying, they would just hide their mistakes with sarcasm and complaints.

Fillien was different. She wasn't in her league like Bradford and Xever, and yes she was a soldier, but she was just different. Fillien wanted to get better, she didn't hide her mistakes. Fillien was just…..more optimistic. That made the training less boring and more exciting. Then add some gossip in it and training can go from just training to eaves dropping other conversations to get more info.

Karai stopped and stood in the middle of the room, thinking about her accomplice. Fillien hadn't answered any of Karai's calls or messages. Karai gave up after the second day but the fact that Fillien wasn't talking worried Karai. Karai shouldn't be worried. Fillien had the whole clan around her to make sure she was ok….or at least doing her job right. It wasn't like the French girl to be this quiet. Karai just shrugged. It must be something important for her. Probably a special mission that needed her total focus. Karai could only hope the girl had enough energy in her to do that.

The next day, the jet came to the private base to pick up Karai and the last group. Karai sat in front, looking out the window. But most of her attention was actually on the group fooling around the plane. There were the guys who were jumping over seats and playing with mini sling shots they made out of paper clips and rubber bands. Others were just sitting around reading a book or taking advantage of the sleep to avoid jet lag. The girls were just in a group exchanging gossip about something. Karai couldn't hear, but when she peaked over her shoulder to see them, the girls immediately went quiet. Karai ignored their stares and went back to looking out the window. This was just more proof of why she just couldn't have friends.

Karai looked back out the window and just let her mind wander about New York. It wasn't the sites she was thinking about, it was Hamato Yoshi. She was close and her chance was just a country away. Karai smiled, thinking about all the torture she wanted to bring that evil man. Shredder of course was going to want to finish him himself, but as long as she had a part in this revenge, she was all right. As long as she could avenge her mother. An eye for an eye, a life for a life, through honor, with victory.

Karai got out her headphones and played some music, hoping that it would help her sleep. Once she gets there, she wanted to get to work right away, and she couldn't let jet lag stop her.

))))))))))))))) FDR Airport ((((((((((((((

Karai got off the jet with the group following behind her. Once they got off, the Foot started to look around at the new sights. "This is New York?" Someone said in disgust. "I thought there would be more buildings."

"There are." Said someone else from in front of Karai. She looked up to see a tall, blond haired boy of around twenty. "We're just not in the main part of the city." Karai stopped with the group as the person came over to Karai. "I'm Dawson. I'm a student at Bradford's dojo academy."

He held out a hand for Karai to shake. She returned it and said, "Karai. Shredder's second hand."

"I suspected that much. Follow me." He led the group to a parking lot where a bus was waiting to be boarded. As the Foot put their bags in the back, Karai said to Dawson, "When the plane came, I didn't see Bradford or Xever. I just took it they were busy, but the fact that Bradford would let one of his students come and get us…."

"I'm one of his most trusted, and it's not because I'm American." Karai scuffed at that remark. "I've been training for a few years with him, but until a week ago I've had to take care of his public duties."

"Why?"

"Why?" It was his turned to be confused. "The Shredder didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. And I'm guessing that's why the Shredder didn't tell you."

"Come on, it shouldn't be that bad."

"It's not bad, it's just weird." When Dawson noticed the group was already waiting in the bus, he motioned Karai the door, "Hop on."

When they went through Time Square, Karai took in the view. But like Tokyo, it was just advertisements, bright lights, crowded streets, and smog. Fillien said it was exciting, Karai wasn't really impressed. Feeling bored with the view, Karai looked to Dawson in the seat next to her. "So, what happened that can't let Bradford come out here?"

"Eh….it's odd-"

"Doesn't matter, spit it out."

"Ok, ok." He said that Xever and Bradford went out on their own, without telling Shredder, to take down Splinter's followers. The Shredder found out and went after them, but when he got there he saw the turtles and he went after them instead. In the middle of the fight, Shredder got distracted when he found Xever and Bradford….different.

"What do you mean by different?"

"They got exposed to something that was there on Wolf Corp. It was the reason the turtles went out in the first place. This whole tank of green liquid broke and they were exposed to it. They changed, it turned them into creatures."

"This sounds crazier than the turtle story itself."

"See, I knew you wouldn't believe me. It's true. Bradford turned into some sort of dog with big arms and Xever was turned into a big fish."

Karai began to laugh at Dawson, "This is much funnier than the turtle story."

Dawson continued to explain. "I'm serious. And that girl turned into some sort of cat thing."

Karai stopped laughing and her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Dawson with fear and said, "Who-who was the girl?"

"Some random soldier girl followed after them and ended up being changed with them as well. It was crazy."

Karai looked down at the floor of the bus, thinking that the girl he was talking about was Fillien. Before Karai could yell at him for saying what a sick joke he was playing, he said, "We're here."

Karai felt the bus stop and she looked outside to see an old church. Karai never had come to the U.S before, so she had never come to the hideout here. She wondered why her father would reside in such a place. Her question was answered as she walked outside the bus with the others. The neighborhood was completely quiet. And even though it was day, there was no sign of people intending to walk around and enjoy the sunlight. Well, there wasn't much sunlight in this part of the city, and Karai understood the Shredder's reason to stake out in this place. They got to the big doors and they opened the minute they got up the final step. Karai walked in and began looking around for the French girl. "Come on Fill, where are you?" All she saw was a bunch of Foot, some in uniform and some in normal wear, walking around the main hall. There was no sign of Fillien anywhere.

Someone came around to show the group where their dorms were. The person said to Karai, "Shredder wants to see you in the Main Hall."

"All right. Thanks." She started to walk away from the group. She then stopped and looked to a random person. "Um, the Main Hall?"

"Continue until you get to the end and there will be a hallway to your right. Go in and it will take you straight up to it."

"Thanks." Karai took his directions, noticing that the walls around her were old and the ceiling above was new. Even the stairwell on her right looked like the wooden steps were going to break into splinters. She looked up to see that unlike some churches, the ceiling was low, like pretty low for a church. Judging by the new paving, the second floor above was built recently. Karai continued walking until she got to the wall with the hallway on the right. She went in and continued on until she reached a set of stairs. She only had to go up two flights until she got to a level where on her right were a huge set of sliding doors. Karai looked down the hall, noticing that it led to a few more dorms. Karai guessed that that was where Shredder made his room. But Karai was more interested in the sliding doors.

She walked to it and they opened to a room much like the Great Hall in the Tokyo hideout. There was a concrete path on the floor and on its sides it was lined with water. There was a loft on both sides that had a glass case that stretched along the length of the room. Inside were sets of decorative boulders. Karai shook her head. Her dad had a thing for décor.

She got to the end of the room where a set of steps went up to a stone chair where the Shredder was sitting. Karai put down her bag and kneeled down on one knee. Shredder began, "Karai, I suppose you are wondering about the urgent need for more soldiers."

Karai said, "Does it have to do with the rumors of Bradford and Xever being changed into freaks."

"That's no rumor, kid." Said a gruff, but familiar voice from behind her. Karai whipped her head around to face a huge and furry chest. Karai's eyes widened and they slowly traveled up to see a huge muzzle. Karai saw a dog, a huge one, with red gleaming eyes and teeth bared. He stood up straight like a man on his two back feet. He had very muscular, furry arms and one slightly bigger than the other. Bones like spikes patruded out of his back. Karai gasped, "You've got to be kidding me, Bradford?"

"Yes." He just said in a gloomy tone. He then he walked around her to stand at the foot of the steps.

Karai snorted, "A dog of all things. Dawson wasn't kidding." She then heard splashing and she looked to her left to see a huge purple fish face pop out of the water. His yellow eyes bore into her as if daring her to make fun of him. "Let me guess, Xever."

"Karai." He greeted back.

"As you can see." The Shredder continued. "There is some public work that I need taken care of, and with Xever and Bradford mutated, you will be taking care of that."

"Yes Father."

"Master" Bradford began, "I can still do you good. If I can only-"

Shredder interrupted him, "You had your chance last night when I ordered you to dump the explosive in the sewers."

"Sewers?" Karai asked, "What could be so important in the sewers?"

"That's where the turtles hide like cowards." Bradford answered.

"You can call names," Xever said to the dog mutant, "But your one to talk when you got beat by go carts and water balloons-"

"Shut up, No Feet." Bradford spit back with a smirk.

"No feet?" Karai asked, again confused.

"The fish man was mutated with no feet." Bradford said with a laugh. "And considering his fighting style-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll find a way to kick your sorry-"

"Enough!" Shredder yelled, getting up from his seat. Karai, who had been laughing through the comebacks being thrown around, stopped laughing and shrunk back a little at her father's outburst. Shredder continued, "There is to be no foolish behavior like this in here." Then he looked at the kunoichi, "Karai, you're not to lead patrols until I give you my permission. I will let you roam around the city for you to get used to the surroundings. Your training will continue from before and you will be allowed to train soldiers."

"Understood."

"You are dismissed. Bradford, you as well."

The two gave a bow and left the Hall. They exited and went down the stairs back to the main level where the dorms were. As they walked together, Karai asked, "Why a dog, of all things?"

"I think it had to do with the fact Hajiko bit me earlier that day. And by the way…" Bradford stepped in front of her and made her stop to look up at him, "Don't think you gained anything out of using his pet-peeve for onions against me."

Bradford then continued forward. Karai put her hands up in surrender and said, "Just having a little fun. And what? Xever touched a fish?"

"Ate a fish."

"Ew."

"I don't know how French girl turned into a cat though."

Karai stopped dead. "F-French girl?"

Bradford turned around. "Oh, yeah, your little friend-"

"Accomplice."

"Whatever. The little wretch followed me and Xever….and black mailed us, too. Anyway, she got mutated as well."

Karai gritted her teeth. She knew it! She was right! "What? Where is she?"

"The infirmary. She passed after being changed and hasn't woken up in more than a week."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Karai is in for a surprise now. Bradford and Xever act like such children, even Shredder is fed up. Yes! More OC's. Adding to Karai's boredom with the city, hopefully I don't make it too boring but bored enough to make her go out with Leo. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N: You guys have to see Captain America! And it all ties in with the Agents of Sheild episode that just aired. Whelp, I hope the continuity is good like they did with Thor 2. And like always, stay for the end credits**

**Ericaphoenix16: I don't think I said she ran for the hospital wing, but you did predict what was going to happen.**

**Beawolf's Pen: LOL! HAHAH! It would be awesome though if Karai was going to, but like I said I don't like going off canon. I'm still laughing though, I can't breathe! I'm glad your happy for the TMNT movie. I went to see Captain America and the trailer came on and some guy next to me was like, "D*** it no, why would they do that?"**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

Karai tried to hide the impact of the news by saying as subtle as possible, "I'll go check her out" and keeping a straight face at the same time. She left Bradford at the end the entrance to the hallway staring at her for any reaction. Karai made it out of the hallway, turned the corner, and when she was sure he wasn't in view range anymore, she ran. She knew that the infirmary was probably by the training room and that it was all on the third level. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could until she got to the underground level. She was met with a hallway, one side with a bunch of sliding dojo doors. She felt like that was the training room, so she looked on the wall across. There was nothing until the very end where there was a normal door open and emitting bright light. Karai ran down to it and when she got to the door, she stopped.

Karai looked inside to see a white room with an operation table in the middle. There were stands with IV packs lines up on the wall next to cabinets probably holding metical equipment. There was a normal desk to on the right of the room with a computer on it. Someone was on a chair and sitting in front of the computer typing something. He had glass on but wore the Foot uniform.

Karai cleared her throat. The guy looked up from his typing and said, "Can I help you."

"Um, someone told me that um…" Karai did not plan this out very well. How will she ask without showing she cares?

But she didn't have to worry, because the guy said, "You must have come with the new group and heard about the mutation thing. Yeah, that's how it's been the past week."

"Wait….What?"

"Well, you want to see the mutant cat girl right? I mean, especially since Bradford is so scary no one wants' to go near him and that Xever is stuck in that fish bowl. You came to see the cat because she's unconscious….and she won't lash out."

"You mean to tell me…." Karai said, getting angry, "That you've been letting people come in here and look at Fillien as if she were a show cat?!" With every step she got closer to him

"Wah-well-"

"Show me her."

Getting scared, the guy stood up on shaky feet and went to a curtain in the middle of the room that Karai hadn't noticed until now. He went to it and shoved it aside so that Karai could walk over to the other side. Karai slowly went up to it and then stopped just beyond it.

Sleeping on its side, lying on a med bed, was a large cat. It was the size of a lion and the fur a yellow, bage color. In addition to the weirdness, there was a pair of gray wings that connected to her back. They were folded now to her side as she lay sleeping. Karai slowly walked up to the top of the bed where the cat's head lay on the pillow. Upon closer inspection, Karai could see even though the face was cat like, with muzzle and fur and everything, she could see that the structure of the face was similar to a human's, and not just any human.

"Oh Fill, what did you do?"

"Eh, it wasn't her fault anyway," said the person, "Bradford was the one who broke the tank full of ooze changing liquid to his own will."

Karai's anger hit a point where she clutched piece of cloth from the bed sheet until her knuckles turned white. She turned around to face the guy behind her and said, "Do me a favor, don't let anyone else come in here just to see her and poke and prod her. From now on only the Shredder and I can come here."

"What makes you as special as the Shredder?"

She gave a forced smile and said, "What's your name?"

"Jake."

"Well Jake, to let you know, in case you didn't get the hint, I'm Karai, the Shredder's daughter. You do as I say."

Jake's eyes widened so that his glass made them look big orbs filled with fright. "Um-you're – duh." Then he bowed. "Yes Mam." Karai marched out of the room, leaving Jake behind shaking in fear.

Karai went back up towards the main level and when she got up to the end of the flight of stairs, Bradford was there lumbering over her in his huge dog form. He was saying, "You seem calm for-"

He didn't get to finish when Karai kneed him so hard in the stomach, he doubled over and went to his knees. Then Karai jumped behind him and kicked him in the back, making him fall down the first set of stairs with a thud. He gave a groan and sat up on his hands and looked behind him to the top. Karai looked down at him with a fierce glare. She yelled, "Next time, find a more logical way of taking down Splinter's followers without having to take everyone with you. It's not all about you!" Then she turned and left him there on the ground, growling at her remark.

For the next few days Karai didn't go out. The moment she was done unpacking she was tasked with training some recruits. It used to be Bradford job, but now Karai had to help Dawson out. She was in charge of those who passed on to the Knowing level. It was short for "Learning about the ways of the Foot." But first you had to pass the Dojo level, which was getting into Bradford's training academy and showing potential. Dawson was in charge of that, and it was the hardest level. Karai was just given the job to teach the recruits who Shredder was and the reason behind his motives. Why Shredder would give it to Karai was questionable, especially since one of the reasons had to do with her mother and it was a touchy subject.

At least Karai got to show them other things like some special kata's and other fighting styles that helped gained advantages in a fight. It was entertaining for Karai most of the time to watch them hurt each other, but her mind sometimes wandered to Fillien. It worried her that not only was she changed into a lion, griffin like creature, but she hadn't woken up yet. Jake said that she wasn't in a coma, and it was just her small state that knocked her unconscious so easily and that her body was just resting. It wouldn't be long for her to wake up. It didn't make Karai rest any easier though. When she could, she would go over to the infirmary and make sure Jake wasn't there. Then she would go in and see Fillien, still resting. Karai hoped that she would wake up soon.

Fillien did. One night after training the recruits, Karai went to visit the infirmary. She went in and when she got to the other side of the curtain, she closed it behind her. She pulled up a plastic chair and set it next to the head of the bed. Karai leaned over and put a hand on the rim of the bed. She looked up at the cat's face. It would have seemed impossible a week ago that things like this couldn't happen. People changing into monsters were just a thing in movies, but seeing it all actually in front of her was extraordinary.

Karai reached out a hand and stroked it across the cat's face. Then she moved it to the scruff her neck and noticed how the hair was longer and a dark color then the yellow fur, brown. It also grow like that on the front of her head, like bangs, Karai laughed. At least some of the face structure and the hair were the same. Fillien would be…..Oh no. Karai pulled back her hand and sat up on the seat. "She's going to freak when she wakes up.

As if on cue, Karai heard a groan. She looked to Fillien and saw her eye lids flutter open slowly. Green, cat like eyes were now visible and looked around their surroundings. Fillien looked up to try to see who the blurry dark figure was in her vision. "What…."

"It's all right, it's just me." Said a familiar voice.

Fillien's eyes widened and she tried to lift her head, saying, "Karai? What- argh." Throbbing pain went through her head forcing it back on the pillow. Pillow? Fillien looked around and noticed she was in a white room with tables next to her filled with medical equipment. She realized she was lying on her side on a med bed.

Karai said, "Don't strain yourself, you've pulled enough stunts for a while. You're just in the infirmary."

"But why are you here. I thought you were still in Japan."

"I got called in by my dad over a week ago, saying he needed more soldiers. The secret mission that you blackmailed Xever and Bradford into letting you in failed."

"I know we failed. I saw Shredder there fighting the-" Fillien then remembered everything that happened after and she tried to sit up, "What happened after-" another headache made her lie back in bed. As she moved her hand up to rub her head she stopped when she felt something furry. She moved her hand away to look and see it wasn't a human hand but a big, yellow, cat paw.

Karai noticed the sudden fear in her eyes and she tried to say as calm as possible, "Fill…."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fillien sat up on her bed but couldn't, her new body not letting her do that motion. She fell back with a thud on the bed making it rock. Karai stood up quickly and held her hands out saying, "Fillien! Calm-!"

"WHATWHAT!" Fillien sat up on her hind legs trying to stand like a human but her new weight made her fall backwards on to the floor. The bed sheet got caught on a hind leg and it came on top of her. Seeing nothing but the white sheet she scrambled back into the bed making it fall on the side. Karai jumped back to keep the med bed from falling on her. She went around seeing Fillien free of the bed sheet and placing a paw on her chest. She felt the fur and she looked around her to see it was everywhere. Seeing her feet she stepped back into the wall in fright and from her paws a set of claws came out and made scratches on the walls. Fillien tried to run away but tumbled on to the floor, trampling on her wings. Seeing the wings she gave a loud cry that was a mix of a cat's yowl and a girlish scream. She put her paws to her mouth to cover her yell but felt a muzzle instead. She moved her paws around her face to feel that the structure was not flat but broader. "AAH!"

Karai came around and kneeled beside her, taking the cat's face in her hands. "Fill, it's all right calm down."

Fillien pulled back, "No it's not-!" She bumped into something flat and cold behind her. She turned around to see a mirror and in the mirror, she a saw a large lion like cat with wings. "No….nononononono." She stepped back and trampled over Karai. They both fell into a pile and Fillien on top. Karai grunted, "Argh! Get off me!"

"Sorry." Fillien stepped back and stumbled on to the floor. She got up on all fours and sat down, She lifted her front paws up to her face as Karai sat up next to her. Fillien began to say, scared, "What-what happened to me? What am I?"

"That green ooze you were exposed to turned you into this. From what I heard from Bradford you become what you touch, or in Xever's case eaten. You must have touched a cat."

"The cat in the Island of Liberty, I held that cat."

"And the wings?"

Fillien looked behind her to see the huge pair of gray colored wings hanging limply to the ground. "Um, I think it had to do with the pigeon that crapped on me."

"Ew."

"I know- wait! Bradford and Xever? They were changed too?"

"Bradford turned into some weird armed dog and Xever into a huge fish."

"Oh gosh?" Fillien shrunk down and looked at the mirror. "I- I can't be like this? I Have to be changed back I- Karai what am I going to do?" Fillien grabbed Karai by the shoulders, managing to use the single toes on the pads as fingers to grab a hold of her.

Karai saw the fear and worry in her eyes and she tried to sooth the worried cat. "I…." But she couldn't think of anything that would calm the girl. "I don't know, I really don't know. I'm sorry Fill."

Fillien gave a sigh, with a hint of s sniffle. She let herself lie on her belly like a cat would to rest. She put her head lying on one paw and with the other paw she covered her face in shame. Karai heard the sound of muffled crying and looked down to see Fillien silently sobbing. Karai didn't know what to do. During training, when someone made a scene like this, she would tell them to suck it up. Through her whole life she was told to do the same. No one in the Foot could show this kind of weakness. But right now…. Karai couldn't get herself to tell Fillien to stop. Karai slowly put out a hand and stroked it across Fillien's head. Fillien didn't look up, but she just kept crying.

They stayed like that on the floor for five minutes until they heard someone walk in. Karai looked behind her to the entrance to see Jake standing there. He squinted through his glasses and said, "Whelp, the cat's finally awake." Karai scrunched up her nose in anger. He looked around the room and said, "It looks like a tornado went through here." Karai saw what he was looking at; the bed was turned over, the sheets were on the floor, there were scratch marks on the wall, and supplies had fallen to the floor.

Karai rubbed Fillien's neck and whispered, "Hey." Fillien looked up, her cat like eyes tinted red. "Let's get out of here, this place won't help the mood."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Fillien's ok, and awake, and a cat bird! That's what I'm going to call her. I know, it is so flippin random that I chose this combination. But it Bradford gets to be double mutated why can't Fill be double mutant? But there is a reason for this change, stay with me on this. Jake is a random OC, and a jerk. It is Bradford's fault. He does deserve to get thrown down stairs. Karai now having mixed feelings but letting out all those emotions. Next, how will Fillien adjust? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N: I got to go to Wonder Con in a week, so excited. Don't know if there will be a tmnt panel but cross my fingers I meet someone.**

**Ericaphoniex16: Yeah, Karai may not want to show it, but she'll get mad when someone messes with Fillien.**

**Luminesyra: YEAH FANART! I was going to draw it too, but you go right ahead. Just take time on your drawings it's fine. And yes to let me know.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yes, she can fly, but it will take a while for her to accept she's the way she is. Yeah, my Leori shipperness is threatening to come out and just make this a smut fic, which I don't know how to do so thank good this isn't a smut fic**

**Guest: You're probably, right. I guess that's why the creators didn't make The Foot so different from one another in the first place. Too late to change it know though**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Fillien struggled to get to her feet. She tried to stand back on her hind paws but she fell forward easily. "You might have to get used to those new legs. Cats walk on all fours," stated Jake. Karai rolled her eyes and bent down to help Fillien up on her feet. Fillien got on all them, wobbling a little as she started to move forward. She stumbled a little and had to lean against Karai as they walked out. While passing Jake, Karai took the liberty to elbow him in the stomach. As they went down the hall, people stopped an eyed Fillien as if she….well…as if she were something they never saw before. Fillien lowered her head and tried to not make eye contact with anybody, but she could just feel their eyes bore into her. Whispering was heard from the standbyer's and at one point she heard someone say, "….turned into a freak."

Fillien closed her eyes and continued on. Karai helped her up the stairs until they got to the main floor. There it was the same as below; people stopping to stare and talk among themselves. When they got to Fillien's room it was worse. They walked in, forgetting that she had a roommate. The girl jumped and yelled, "Holy sh- oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, I am." Fillien said.

"Right um…" The girl looked at Karai, who was eyeing her, than she looked back at Fillien. "Well, you're stuff is still here if you're wondering." Fillien just nodded and walked on past her. The girl looked up at Karai and just saw her standing there with her arms crossed. The girl put her hands up and said, "Fine, I get it. I'll go. But you can't start kicking me out all the time. If you must then I suggest she moves out." The girl left the room, passing by Karai who watched her as she walked out. Then Karai closed the door and turned to look at Fillien. The cat girl sat by the side of her bed, looking at something that laid on it. Karai walked up to Fillien and looked at the bed to see a small stack of paper's with information on it. It looked like a job application form. The title on the top was that for a dance studio.

Fillien began to explain before Karai could ask. "That day, before I got mutated, after I had talked to you from the statue of liberty, I found this place. It was a dance studio that was just….so amazing. It made me go back to my younger days. It would have been nice to have been a part of that dance team of girls I saw. They were just so graceful. Then someone there saw me dance and offered me a job. To think that could teach there, teach girls what I know, would be so spectacular. Then to probably be boosted up in rank in the Foot on the same night, it would have been just a dream turned real." Fillien put her front paws up to look at them. "I guess it will always be a dream now." Fillien put her paws back on the ground and hung her head.

Karai bent down and tried to put a hand on Fillien's back. It wasn't the wings that prevented her though, it was that Fillien got up walk across the room, away from Karai. She sat down in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Karai tried to come up with something to say but she knew the only thing that would come out of her mouth was something sarcastic, and Fillien didn't need that now. Curse the fact that Karai didn't know how to console someone sympathetically. Guess there is always a bad side to being the Shredder's daughter.

There was banging on the door. It was Fillien's roommate. "Are you done in there, I need to get my stuff. Training begins in an hour."

Karai huffed and got up to her feet. She looked at Fillien and tried tied say with smirk, "That girl better learn to be patient or I'll just make her." Her smile faded when Fillien didn't react at all to the comment. All the cat girl said was, "Just go."

Karai blinked. This wasn't like Fillien at all. She was always so bright, but now… Karai sighed but didn't let the harsh order get to her. "Fine with me." Karai walked to the door and opened it. The girl stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground. Karai sneered at her and pushed past her, not wanting to deal with her at the moment.

An hour later, sometime around ten at night, Karai was out in the city. Since she couldn't do patrol, she could at least go out on her own and explore the city. The thing is though, she didn't know where to go. Jumping from roof top to roof top, mapping the city in her head, wasn't the most exciting thing. Karai didn't know where the hot spots were, usually Fillien was in charge of that. Karai knew in New York that there were big places like central park, time square, and museums. But the public was always there, and Karai was in her Foot clan mode now. She asked some of Foot where the most crime ridden places were, or the building with the most priceless artifacts were. Everyone said the same thing, "Everywhere."

"And this is why I let Fillien hang out with me," Karai said to herself as she landed on an apartment roof. "Because her annoying particularism can sometimes be useful." Karai looked around the part of the city she was in. She recognized it and frowned, "You've got to be kidding me, I've been going around in circles." Karai shook her head and turned back to the hideout. When she got back, she went down the hall of bedrooms and went up to Fillien's room. She was going to knock when she heard a deep voice say, "Don't even try it." Karai looked to her left see Bradford lumbering down towards her. Karai snorted. "Why not?"

"Her roommate left for patrol talking about how all she does is stand in front of the mirror or lie on her bed. Frenchy is not coming out anytime soon."

"You're saying this as if turning into a monster is not a huge deal then?" She asked with a smirk. "I mean look at you."

Bradford leaned down to face her eye level and said through bared canines, "Don't think I take this a luxury. I admit, I'm different. But it's not like-"

"AH!" Karai and Bradford turned to look behind her to see Fillien scrambling back to her feet to try and run away. Karai noticed her eyes were full of fear as they looked at Bradford. Karai looked back at the dog mutant and then realized what was going on. She went to Fillien to try and calm the cat girl down, but Fillien was already hitting the ground running. It took Fillien two leaps before she trampled on her feet and fell to her side. Karai ran to her, kneeled by her, and picked the cat's head up to face her. "Fill! Calm down! It's just Bradford."

"Tha-tha-that's Bradford?" Fillien asked flabbergasted. She then turned to look at the mutant dog but she saw him walking towards them. His scary like features frightened her and she got to her feet and ducked behind Karai. Karai staid kneeled on the ground and looked up at Bradford as he toward over them. Fillien stuttered, "Ba-Bradfrord?"

The mutant dog crossed his arms and said, "Yeah. It's me."

"Vache sacrée." **(Holy Cow)**

"So, the cat came out of her cave, how-"

Karai interrupted Bradford and said, "You being here is not helping. Can't you go?"

"Fine. Didn't want to be here anyway." Bradford left the way he came, leaving Karai and Fillien there at the floor of the hall. When he had turned the corner, Karai looked at Fillien and said, "Different look to Bradford, but same old him, right?" Karai frowned seeing Fillien doing nothing but staring at her paws. "Hey, you're not the only one. Don't forget, Xever is stuck in a fish bowl."

Fillien said slowly, "Bradford is walking on two's, and he seems to already know how to use his mutation. Why is it so hard for me?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. He got mutated bipedal. Think about it as him getting lucky."

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

Karai was sort of getting tired with the whining. Well, who wouldn't be? "So, what were you doing out of the room?"

"I got hungry. And since I can't go outside, I thought I could have to use what they have in the kitchen here."

"Did you see if they had anything good in the pantry?" Karai asked getting up. She dusted herself off as she said, "I'm actually in the mood to eat something."

"I don't know. I couldn't get anything out of the fridge or anywhere behind a door with a knob." She held up her paws to show Karai why.

"Oh, did you ask anyone for help?"

"Would anyone want to help me? The moment I walked out of that room people froze or walked away." Fillien hung her head and looked down on the ground.

Karai, kneeled down and elbowed Fillien in the shoulder. "Then why not just ask me? Come on." They left the hallway and walked to a kitchen that was in a back room of the building. The whole way there they didn't say anything, and the only sound was Fillien's wings dragging on the ground. They got in to see it was pretty small, like a normal house kitchen. Due to the size, not much food was stored there. That's why soldiers were required to get their own food. When they got to the kitchen, Karai opened the refrigerator and started to rummage through half empty shelves. "There isn't much," Karai said, not looking at Fillien who sat by her. "But at least the things they have are edible." Karai pulled out a bag of what looked like bread from the top shelf and then she bent down to the bottom shelf and got out a container of left over rice. Karai handed Fillien the container and Fillien put out her hands to grab it but then realized too late she couldn't hold the container until it slipped from her paws and clatter to the ground. Karai watched as the container lay, thankfully not broken, on the ground. She looked up to see Fillien's nostrils begin to flare. "Fillien, it's fine, we'll figure a way for you to eat."

"But how? I can't do anything Karai!" Her fur began to stand all on end and her wings lifted up, making her look bigger. She got up on her feet and went face to face with Karai who had now fallen on her bottom and leaned back out of shock of Fillien's reaction. She could see the black pupils of her eyes grow bigger with anger. "I'm useless, I'm not normal anymore. I won't be able to fight, eat, or get around in public anymore. I won't be able to dance, I won't be able to train, I won't….I've failed my….." Fillien's fur began to lay back and her wings went down on the floor again. The cat girl backed away and said, "I just….I can't…" Fillien then turned quickly and high tailed it out of the kitchen.

"Fillien!" Karai shoved the food back in the fridge and slammed the door hard. Then she ran after the cat girl. Tears formed in Fillien's eyes and her vision became blurry. But Fillien kept running, hoping that no one was out this late to knock into her as she ran half blinded. When she got to her room she skidded to a halt. She still had no control in her knew weight so she ended up face planting into the door with a load bang and then falling on her back to the floor. She lay there moaning and then rolling to her side as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

When Karai got there, she stopped to see Fillien getting up from the ground and the door opened to reveal Fillien's tired looking roommate. The girl screamed, "What the hell! Just make up your mind! You go in or go out! End of story!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Karai interjected, seeing Fillien shrink back with every sentence said. "What are you talking about?"

"The cat woke me up to open the door for her so she can go out. Now she bangs the door to wake me- this is insane! I can't have her as my roommate if this keeps going on."

Karai yelled, "Look, she's only been a cat….thing….for like a day. She's still trying to get used to being different so lay off a-"

"No, Karai." Fillien interrupted Karai. Then she looked at her roommate and said, "I'm sorry for waking you a lot. If it makes things better, I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"That's acceptable." Her roommate said crossing her arms. "Now if you're done going out then get in." She opened the door wide enough for Fillien to go in. Without a good night or a bye to Karai, Fillien walked in into the room and the door slammed behind her. Karai stood at the door awestruck at what just happened. How could Fillien take all that without needing to punch her roommate. Karai shook her head. It was probably a trauma thing and Karai didn't understand how it worked. Maybe the cat girl needed her space, and not just space but her own room as well.

The next morning, Karai was training with the other soldiers when she saw Fillien's roommate come in to train. The girl came up to Karai and said, "Frenchy asked for me to get you. She wants help in packing."

"And you wouldn't help her?"

"I'm a soldier, not a pet sitter." And with that, the girl left Karai to go hit the nearest dummy.

Karai was at Fillien's room a minute later and she was going to knock on the door when she remembered the door wouldn't be opened even if Fillien tried. Karai just opened the door herself and walked in. She held back a laugh seeing Fillien grab a piece of clothing in her mouth and then put it in the luggage. Then Karai thought how smart it sort of was. Even though her hands were unusable, maybe other parts of her body could be useful. "Hey," Karai said with a smile, closing the door behind her, "I see you figured out a way how to grab things. Good job."

"Well, I have to stuff my junk in here and I can't neatly fold clothing. Also, it's slower."

"Well that's why I'm here." Karai said sitting down in front of the open suite case and holding out a hand. Fillien didn't know what to do. But then she got the message and she went to set of drawers and went to the bottom one that was open already. With her mouth she picked up a shirt and went over to Karai and handed it to her. Karai folded it and put it in the suitcase. They did this until all her clothing was in it, which thankfully wasn't much. Fillien said, "I don't really think I have any use for these anymore."

Karai folded the last piece of clothing and put it in the luggage "Hold on to them, you don't know if you may need them again." Then they put her other stuff in the suitcase as well like photos, alarm clock, bathroom stuff, whatever. When all Fillien's stuff was packed, the girls went outside the room and stood by the door. Karai left the luggage by the entrance door and said to Fillien, "We'll leave your stuff her for the day until we find a room."

"But there aren't any extra rooms."

"What? So you just offered to leave without thinking of a place to sleep. Where did you plan to go?"

"Nowhere. Look, let's just see if there may be a chance for some space around here."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!"

Karai stepped back and blinked. She was beginning to wonder if her changing not only transformed her body, but her mind. She had not been herself lately. "Fine." Karai said, sounding angry and tired. "Let's go fined place for you."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Fillien's feeling down, and confused. Not good. And Karai doesn't like taking it all this sadness. So much work for a "Friendless" kunoichi. That roommate is dumb, there is a reason I didn't give her a name. Next we get more angts. I think after this soon we'll be back to regular updates. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N: Happy Easter! *starts looking for Bunnymund* give me my chocolates! Anyway, I didn't meet anyone TMNT but I got to meet people from Steven Universe. Their so chill. Also, HTTYD 2 stuff! I came to Wondercon at the wrong day, Friday was still awesome, but I could have seen a one hour screening!**

**Ericaphoenix16: I'm going to make her do all sort of tricks when she starts flying**

**Luminesyra: real reactions are when people freak out, even if it is sad. Also, I do like to teach little lessons like that. It's like a movie, and everyone likes movies.**

**Twirlnado: I'm so glad you like it, read on!**

**Beawolf's Pen: I wish we could use gifs like tumblr, bummer though. Hehehe, right, Xever's a fish….this should be interesting.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

The search for an extra room for Fillien finished pretty quickly. Even though there wasn't an extra room, Karai tried to come up with ways of getting Fillien a room. First they asked if someone would let Fillien bunk with them. But they should have known the answer before it was asked. Everyone said no. So they would ask if they would let Fillien's old roommate move in or they would kindly move out. "Heck no." said one person, practically summing up what everyone else said. After the last person had shut the door on them, Karai hit the door, making a dent. "Lousy idiots." She said. She looked behind her and noticed Fillien walking away with her tail and wings dragging on the ground. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Was all the cat girl said. Karai walked with her and tried to come up with something to cheer up the French girl. She said, "Hey? Did we actually get you to eat last night because-"

"It doesn't matter" Fillien said gloomy like.

"Ok, hey, you want to join me in the training room-"

"Don't feel like it."

Now it was time for Karai to get angry. She stepped in front of Fillien and said angrily, "Ok! Enough of this whining and sadness. It's gone a little too far even for you. What happened to the cheery, happy Fillien that always annoyed me with her antics-"

"She got mutated!" Fillien yelled back. "She's gone."

Karai's mouth dropped open. Was Fillien serious? Was she really giving up? "Karai," said someone from behind. Karai turned around to see Bradford coming up to her and saying, "There are some recruits who need lesson on arsenals, can you take it up."

"I will but first-" She turned back around to finish her conversation with Fillien. But the cat girl was gone.

"But first what?" Bradford asked.

"Nothing." Karai said, "Tell the recruits to meet me in an hour. Twelve o'clock sharp."

The group had arrived on time and ready to train. Karai spent most of the time teaching them how to use most of the weapons. But she ended up giving them some conditioning workouts. These guys were just too weak and slow for Karai. But in truth, it really wasn't because she was disappointed in there endurance, or that Bradford really chose some bad students. In her mind, she was angry about Fillien. Maybe it was the hunger pains or the little rest the cat had, but whatever it was messing with her mind. How could Fillien just fall so easily? It's not like she was legless like Xever, stuck swimming around. So what she couldn't hold things. She was able to figure out how to hold things with her mouth; that was good. Why was she so whiny about this?

After training, Karai went to go look for her. The cat girl was nowhere in sight. Her bags were still outside her old room, untouched. Karai decided to go to her room and find something to do. Her room was in the same level as everyone else's, except it was bigger and more furnished. Karai could not tell though if it was because she was the Shredder's daughter, or the Shredder's second in command. Karai went into the room and the first thing she did was flop on her bed, face first into the pillow. She was really bored. It felt like Japan all over again, but worse. Karai then went to a night table by the side of her bed and opened the drawer. She pulled out the photo of her mother and looked at it. Karai wondered if her mother ever had friend problems like she did- No, not friends. Karai hastily put the photo back in the drawer and shut it fast. She decided she should take a nap. She wanted to patrol more of the city herself later that night, and she was hoping to find some entertainment in doing so. Probably low class burglar or maybe she could make a heist herself. Anything to keep herself occupied.

After the long nap she woke up around nine that night. It was weird. She slept long for a nap. She felt she must be getting lazy. Karai decided to go to the Main Hall and ask her father if there was any task he needed her to do. She could at least do something while the night was young. When she got there, her father was nowhere in sight. A splash was heard from her side and she looked to the side where the décor water filled tank underneath was. Xever's face was over the water, his yellow eyes looking at her curiously. "Shredder's not here."

"I can see that." She looked around the room and noticed someone else was missing. "Where's Bradford?"

"He went to do some business with the purple dragons."

"I need to get into who's who around here. Like Purple Dragons? I got to ask them why they came up with such a-"

"You're looking for the French cat are you?"

Karai was going to come up with a sarcastic remark, but was too lazy to come up with one at the moment. She sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine, have you seen Fillien around."

"Last I heard, she wasn't going anywhere but just sticking around her room."

"Well since you haven't been updated recently, I can tell you she was kicked out."

"From the Foot?" Xever asked.

"No." Karai said, with a tone that told him that it was a stupid question to ask. "She was kicked out of her room."

"Well, looks like with nowhere else to go the cat decided to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Pfft, isn't it obvious. She feels useless, no one wants her, she can't go outside and she can't go back home because she lives in France-"

"Your point, please."

"She left, obviously. If she's nowhere here and- let me guess, she left her bags."

"She can't even carry them."

"Like I said. Useless. She doesn't feel being wanted, so she left."

"Fillien wouldn't do that, she's not that stupid."

Xever raised an eyebrow. "But she is upset, right?"

"Have you even seen hows she's acted?"

"No, I haven't even seen how she looks."

"Of course you would make hunches before you see someone." Karai retorted and then left the room, not wanting this conversation to go on anymore. She walked out and then down the stairs to the main level. Fillien wouldn't do what Xever said; she had nowhere else to go. But maybe she did leave….to take a breather. If Karai was tired of being cooped up, Fillien could as well be. Karai went outside and started to run the roof of the nearby neighborhood. She called out once, "Fillien!" But there was no reply. Karai jumped some more roofs until finally she got to the tallest one around the area. She climbed to the top of the building which was a satellite pole that stuck out like a point to the sky. Karai climbed to the top like a ladder and then stopped midway to view the city. It was practically the same as Tokyo, and even…more boring.

The lights were pretty much the same yellow ocre color through the whole city. Tokyo had lights of all kind. They were crazy fun that way. Also, the only huge, tall sky scrapers were all the way at the end of the city. That part was miles away, and it would take so long to the point Karai will get bored of the silence. The Kunoichi decided it was time to head back. There was no sign of Fillien anywhere, so she was definitely back at the hideout. Curse Xever for making her go out and worry for Fillien and waist time in doing so.

))))))))))))))))) At the Foot hideout (((((((((((((((((

Fillien had just been sleeping on the side stairs all say. The side stairs were by the entrance of the main level and was built with wood. Before the second level was built, the stairs lead to the top where some people from the old church left some stuff in storage. Now with the second level built, the storage was teared down and the stairs lead to nothing but the top corner of the ceiling. At least it provided a high and quiet place to rest for the cat girl. It gave her time to think. Especially about her brother. How was he going to react? Would he be shocked? Well of course, how could this new form not scare someone out of their wits? Would he make fun of her like he always did? Out of play? Would he still treat her the same? Fear her maybe? Maybe he would, or worse, be mad at her. Call her a failure. She tried, she really did try. Would he listen and understand? He might not ever want to talk to her anymore.

Or maybe it was better if he didn't know and she didn't have to video chat anymore. She could just use voiceover. But what if he wants her to come visit? How would she get there? How would she even think of leaving? And the phone! How can she even use the device now?!

The entrance door's opened making Fillien perk her head up to look down and see Bradford lumbering in with someone slung over his shoulder. A person? Fillien stood up and quietly walked down the wooden steps to see what was going on. Bradford dumped the person on the floor, making Fillien get a better look at him. Sitting up on the floor was a dark skinned man with afro like hair and glasses. He had a pink long sleeve sweater and pants. Only Fillien knew that was a fashion statement gone wrong.

The person got up and asked, "Where are we?"

"The Foot clan hideout." Bradford responded

"Is that some sort of like group of mutants or something?"

"No." Bradford simply replied.

Fillien didn't notice she was going to step on a loose wooden board until it cracked under her weight and made her tumble down the rest of the stair way down. She gave out a cat like yowl all the way until she hit the floor. She landed on her front chest and rear in the air. "Ow."

Fillien looked up to see she landed right in front of Bradford and the person. The guy said, "You can just say it's a secret group of-"

Before he could finish Bradford said to me, "What are you doing here?"

"If you aren't blind, I fell here. Sorry for being in your way. And why did you bring a random person?"

As Fillien got up from the floor he explained, "This is Baxter Stockman, he's going to help us in gaining an advantage over the turtles."

Fillien looked at the man and couldn't help but laugh at the stoic expression he tried to make in seeing her. "Doesn't look like he can put up much of a fight."

Baxter got mad at this and pretended not to direct his next comment to her. He said to Bradford, "So even though you say it's not made up mutants, are there more of freaks like her around?"

Fillien got so angry, she pounced on him in a flash. She pinned him down on his shoulders and bared her teeth at him. Her ears went back and eyes narrowed to slits. Baxter began to yell, "OK! OK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT, JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

Fillien could hear how scared he was and she relaxed, her face becoming blank, and then confused. She just- she just attacked him- like an animal! She felt her back foot being grabbed by someone and then lifted up in the air so that she hung upside down. Then she was dropped on to the floor and she had to scramble up to her feet to see who lifted her off. She saw it was Bradford who stared at her now and said nothing. Then he looked at Baxter for a minute and began to laugh, "Hehehe….eat your own words, huh?"

"What!" Baxter yelled. He stood up and pointed at Fillien, "She attacked me! She should be the one called out!"

Fillien growled and marched up to him, "You shut up, four eyes!"

"You make fun of me for look? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

Fillien began to tear up. She didn't want to take this anymore. She pushed back Baxter and made him fall on his back again. She ignored Bradford calling out, "Kid!"

She ran for the entrance doors and thanked the stars that it was a not a knob door. She pushed it open and ran down the steps, not noticing Karai was going to walk in. "Fill!" Fillien didn't hear Karai's call though, she just kept running. "Come back!" Karai called out. Then she looked back inside to see Bradford push Baxter forward to walk in front of him. The dog mutant growled, "You better hold your tongue when you meet the Master." Karai didn't have time to stick around and find out what happened. She had to go after Fillien.

Karai took off after the cat girl, running across the street and going through an alley. She continued to follow the path until she got to a dead end where Fillien was trying to claw the wall trying to climb it. "Fillien?" Karai said as she stopped just at the entrance of the alley way.

The cat girl whipped around and went back against the wall. When she it was Karai, she relaxed and looked annoyed, "Go away, Karai." Fillien said turning away.

"No, I'm not. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, nothing you need to worry about."

"I just want to know what happened gosh-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Fillien yelled her wings going up defensively. When she saw the small hint of fear from the way Karai stepped back, Fillien looked back at the way her wings were up. She didn't know how she did that, which made her get angry. How could she control her wings? With her paws she tried to reach behind her and pat down her wings but her new anatomy didn't allow her to. Fillien tried until she lost her balance and twirled a bit until she fell on her back. Karai rolled her eyes and said, "That's not going to work. Let's just head back and-"

"I'm not going back."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: WHAT?! What will happen next? How will Karai react? Where will Fillien go? I didn't man to make Baxter a jerk. Only this one time but just to give Fillien a reason to run out. Anyway, something is going to happen….like always...and I'm returning to my original updates because lent is over. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N: So, as i promised i would go back to regular updates. So I was babysitting those kids that like TMNT and one of them said, "I want Karai and Leo to get together, but they're brother and sister. In my head I was like "Well thank you for reminding me of that heart wrenching point."**

**Ericaphoenix16: I never really thought about what Shredder would think. This is more of resolving chapter. The Shredder would be the last thing in their minds.**

**Luminesyra: Ok, Ok, I'm updating **

**Beawolf's Pen: They have heart but they just don't want to admit it. Filly, that's a funny nickname, I might put that in. I should have her watch Xever getting his legs. She and Bradford would be a riot LOL.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

**So this chapter is inspired by the song Carry On by Olivia Holt**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

"What?" Karai asked after hearing Fillien say she wasn't coming back. "What do you mean-"

"I'm just not going back!" Fillien ran away from the dead end and past Karai as quick as her feet could take her. Karai ran after her and followed Fillien all the way back out into a street. Fillien made a blind turn right and ran without knowing where she was going. Fillien didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear it anymore. All this crap about things getting better…it wasn't going to get better. Everything changed the moment she did. Everything had to be done for her and she felt so useless. Everyone said things about her. Talked about her….whispered….yelled out….calling her freak. She wasn't wanted anywhere.

She didn't realize she had ran onto a crowded street until she ran off the sidewalk and onto the road. A car was heard screeching and she saw bright lights. Fillien closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the car to come to her. She heard it stop in front of her and she looked up to see the bumper just stop in front of her face.

Karai saw the whole thing when she got to the end of the sidewalk to a street. "FILL!" Fillien looked at Karai and then heard someone in the car scream. Fillien took that as her cue to keep running. Karai continued after her, jumping over the car as to not get noticed by the person in it. Karai followed after her friend in the alley way she disappeared in. Karai couldn't see her anymore so she stopped and called out, "Fillien! Where are you?" The cat girl didn't respond. Karai could only hear the sound of the sewers echoing from under their lid covers. Karai couldn't understand it. Did she really feel as helpless as Xever said? All she had to do was ask for help, for someone to be there for her. Karai was there, and she was out there looking for her. Isn't that what friends- accomplices- do for each other? What's it going to take to get Fillien to understand she is not alone?

Karai heard a yowl come from beyond the dark alley way she was in. "How far did she go?" Karai ran straight until she made it out into what looked like a construction site. There were cranes and plows and all sort of construction autos around. Warning fences and police tape surrounded the whole area. There were sinkholes in the construction site that Karai counted about twenty. One was right in front of her, big enough for a person to fall in. It was surrounded by orange cones to warn workers not to fall in. But one cone was toppled to the side and animal like foot prints lead to the sink hole. Karai could hear the sound of crying coming from it.

"No…" Karai bent down and looked over the edge into the darkness of the sink hole. "Fillien!"

"Ka-Karai." Came the scared reply.

"Are you all right?"

"Just- just fine."

Karai's eyes began to adjust to the darkness and she could see Fillien had not fully gone down the hole. She had fallen on top of a thick pipe that went horizontally across. Karai didn't know where the ends of the pipe met but whatever was keeping it up must be a strong base. Especially when it can hold a lion size cat. Fillien had landed with her body dangling over like a ragdoll. Her upper body slung on one side and her back feet dangling over the other. Her wings were folded back luckily. But Karai could still see Fillien was scared and tired.

"Don't worry Fill, I'll get you-" Suddenly the soft earth from which Karai sat on gave way under her.

"KARAI!"

"AH!" Karai fell until she managed to grab a hold of the pipe with both hands. She hoisted herself up so that she was like Fillien; front part hanging one side and her lower body on the other side. Karai could see why Fillien did this. It did feel secure. But they couldn't stay here for long.

"Are you ok?" Fillien asked worried.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"You already asked that."

"Well answer it again."

Fillien said angrily to her. "You know what, why don't you stop asking stupid questions and saying useless things."

Karai said angrily back, "I'm not saying anything stupid and useless."

"Yah, you are. You ask if I'm all right but I'm not. You say we'll figure things out but there is no way to- to this." Fillien held up her front paws and then let them dangle in front of her again. "You only say stuff like that to make things better. But nothing is going to be better."

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"You don't know unless we try."

"What's to try if everything just ends up crashing down all over you?" Fillien lost the look of anger in her face and it was replace with sadness. She began to tear up and say, "I'm a failure Karai. I've failed my family. I was tasked to learn how to be safe and I just got myself into trouble. I'm a hideous freak now. How can I learn to be one of you guys? How can I face my brother like this? How will the Lefevre family line go on if I'm going to be like this forever? How Karai? HOW!" Fillien then began to cry, all these emotions, sadness, anger, pain….she couldn't take it. There was only one time she was like this and it was after her family was taken away. By the man with the one ear. Fillien felt scared and useless…and she hated that feeling. She was always the perky happy type and looking ahead. But now, she couldn't help look back at how bad things have gotten.

In all here crying, she didn't notice Karai had scooted over to hang next to her until a hand was put on her shoulder. Fillien looked up to Karai seeing her put her hand on her pelt to reassure her. Karai began, "I know it seems like all hope is lost but really it isn't. You know….you did figure out a way to hold things. Also, you don't have to eat with your hands. Lucky you don't have to worry getting messy and all that stuff-"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you can figure out how to use your new mutation in other ways that don't have to be human. I get it, not human, you can't go out in public, do normal girl things. But hey, we're part of a ninja clan, ninja's are sort of considered myth now. How is that normal?" Fillien's crying began to soften and Karai continued. "What about your brother? I think it would worry him if you didn't talk to him. He'd be happy to just hear you're ok and not stuck in a sinkhole." Karai motioned around the dark hole they were in. "And your family, I think- well….same as your brother….you know." Fillien whipped her face of the tears as Karai finished. "You know- you think you can't do things but I can help. You know how bored I get when I'm not doing anything."

Fillien scuffed. "Yeah you do. But you tried to help me and now look….we're both stuck underneath. Look at the mess I made."

"No, Fillien it wasn't you. I chose to come after you. And I should have known the that part I was leaning on was loose earth-

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because you don't have to be alone."

"And you…"

"I just- well like I said."

Fillien knew it was more than that. It had to do with their friendship, something Karai would never admit to. Fillien didn't want to ruin it by saying something like that, so she said, "I didn't really think about it like that. I just kept falling into bad thoughts all the time, but I never thought that there was a way to come back out of all this. Also, if you want to help me….i guess there really isn't a reason to fall."

"Yeah, you just got to keep going."

"What makes me laugh is that I never really thought I lived in a mad house until now."

"Yeah I know. Distant Father with a vendetta, rich man trained in ninjitsu turned into a dog-"

"Latino man gone fish, a whole clan of ninjas made up of people from around the world-"

"Trained assassin-"

"French girl turned into a cat with wings."

"This actually sounds normal."

"How much weirder can things get right?"

Karai snorted, "Right."

A creaking sound was heard and they felt the pipe drop under them. They yelled out until the felt the drop stop. Fillien and Karai had managed to hang on even though it dropped only about a foot. Karai tried to look to the side where the ends of the pipes connected, but the little light that came from the hole over them didn't provide enough light to see. Karai could slowly feel the pipe slip. "Ka-Karai? What do we do?"

"I don't know. I didn't really bring a grappling hook."

"Nice job, Kunoichi-who-always-need-to-be-prepared."

"Instead of commenting on my habits, why don't we try finding a way out of this?"

"Ok." They both hung there, trying to keep themselves up as they thought of a plan. Fillien's ears went up a minute later and she went, "I got an idea. We can try jumping to the top." As Fillien began to explain her plan, her wings began to unfold with her excitement.

Karai's eyes widened as she noticed it. "Fillien-"

"Like one person goes up, and goes and tries to find something to get the other person out."

"Fill-"

"Maybe rope or a stick or-"

"Fillien!"

"What?"

"Your wings."

Fillien looked back and saw her wings had spread out in all the excitement. "Oops, sorry. I don't know how to control that."

"No but Fillien you can fly us out." Fillien gasped when Karai said this. "You have wings, you can get us out."

"But Karai, I've only known I've had these wings for like two days. I don't know how to fly."

"Sure you can. You will. You just need practice….and a goal. Your first task is to get us out of here."

"Karai, I don't even have the idea of flying, let alone control wings."

"It's just another part of your body. Just find how it's connected to you. Feel your back and feel what's different. Feel the bone and muscle. The nerves that connect it all together."

"But, I can't-" They felt the pipe drop a foot lower and they yelled until it stopped again. Fillien looked down at the darkness underneath, worried that if she fell where they would land.

"Fill." Karai said almost scared herself. "Just do it. It could work."

"O-ok." Fillien then closed her eyes. She focused on her back, trying to feel for the bone. When she did find it she began to focus on how it connected to her. She sensed how big her wings were, the strength of the muscle, where her nerves touched. Every feather. Soon, all she thought was the word Flap. Suddenly her wings flapped a bit. Fillien opened her eyes and smiled. She moved her wing up and down until finally she gained control of it.

"Fillien….you're actually doing it."

"I know, you said I could do it."

"I didn't actually think you could do it though…."

"What?"

Suddenly they felt the pipe drop a foot and then the next few seconds another. "Oh, no." Karai gasped, "It's gonna-" There was a metallic snap and the pipe dropped.

Instinct kicked in for Fillien and as they fell she reached out and grabbed the back of Karai's shirt collar with her mouth. Karai didn't say anything as Fillien grabbed a hold of her that way. Fillien then flapped her wings hard, really hard. So hard that they shot out of the hole like a geyser blowing steam, really fast. Out of shock, Fillien stopped flying and they fell back towards the ground. Thankfully, they both landed five feet away from the sinkhole. The unfortunate part was that they landed hard. Fillien landed face first and Karai landed on top of her. Fillien was too hurt to tell her to get off and Karai was too hurt to say sorry. After a while Karai rolled off of Fillien so that she got on her hands and knees. Fillien sat up an shook herself of dust and other muck that collected on her fur. It flew everywhere and even on Karai's face. The Japanese girl had to wave her hand around to keep the dust from going near her. When Fillien stopped, she looked at Karai and said, "Oh my gosh I flew."

"I know."

"I flew."

"Yes."

"I FLEW!"

"YOU FLEW!"

In all the joy Fillien was feeling, she reached out and hugged her around the neck. "Thank you for believing in me."

Not wanting to feel all the mushy love and stuff, Karai pretended to sound like she was being hugged to death, "Um…Fillien…I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." Fillien let go. "I didn't realize I was that strong."

"I guess there is more to the mutation then flying. Let's get you back to the hideout."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: AWWWW! Fillien is back yeah! Did you see how I played with the story title here? Also the song fit so perfectly . Lot of action and love and yes Fillien can fly….sort of. And that's what the next few chapters are about. Her getting the hang of things. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**A.N: So I just came back from a nice trip to Palm Springs. It's a pretty chill getaway. And today's new TMNT episode, though. Donnie is secretly a Lord of the Rings Fan, I swear!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Haha, landing and a little bit more on the flight. Then I can have her do tricks. Karai defenetly need to work out issues. Can I borrow the nickname sometimes…**

**Ericaphoenix16: Fillien is practically the only one in the Foot that gets her. Yeah, I was hoping the cat in the front wouldn't give much away. It's the weirdest covers I've done for a story.**

**Luminesyra: Can't wait! And yeah, I saw Willow and it's really cool! I also like the other works you did like the fire haired girl and all are them are so awesome! I'm still trying to master shading on Corel.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

When they got to the hideout, Fillien and Karai noticed it was three in the morning. They needed rest after what happened that day. "But where will I sleep?" Fillien asked. "I still have no room."

"We can always kick someone out." Karai answered, cracking her knuckles. "I can always threaten them and-"

"No, no wait. Let's not do that. It's not that I don't appreciate you doing that for me, it's just…well I don't want to really be mean about it. Maybe I can get my room in my own time. I just don't feel like kicking somebody out after they had sort of just settled in."

"You can't really be too nice about this you know."

"I'm not here to make enemies, only friends."

"Fine." Karai shrugged. Even though she was tired, she could still last if it meant beating somebody up.

Karai then had an idea an idea. Her room was big enough for more than two. Even though she knew she was going to give up most of her privacy, Karai was willing to help Fillien out with her situation. "Why don't you stake out in my room-for now- I mean. Until you get your own room you can be my roommate."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Merci beaucoup Karai, vous êtes l'ami bestest jamais!" **(Thank you so much Karai, you are the bests' friend ever!)** Fillien hugged her around the legs.

Karai crossed her arms. "I know you said the word friends. How many times-"

"Yeah-yeah- let's save that conversation in the morning."

"It is morning."

"I know, and I need sleep!" Fillien said, pushing past Karai. The kunoichi laughed.

The two worked together to move Fillien's stuff into Karai's room. They didn't feel like unpacking so once the two were done moving luggages into Karai's room, the two girls lay on the bed and fell asleep. Karai woke the next morning finding Fillien had slept on the foot of the bed. Like a cat, Fillien laid on her belly and had her head resting on her paws. The Kunoichi smiled, knowing that Fillien deserved the rest after all that happened in the past few days. Karai looked at her clock and saw that it was around eight. Without disturbing Fillien, Karai got ready for training. She left the room with the cat girl still sleeping away the morning. After training Karai got into her room and almost laughed at what she saw. Fillien's head was stuck in a luggage between zippers. "Karai? Is that you at the door?"

"Yes."

"Can you get my head out."

"Sure thing." Karai just unzipped more of the bag and Fillien brought out her head.

She shook it and then looked at Karai. "Thanks. I just got so excited about how I was able to unzip my suite case with my teeth. So I just stuck my head in to look for my phone."

"Why are you looking for it?" Karai asked unzipping the bag all the way so that she could lift up the lid.

As Karai rummaged through Fillien's, the cat girl said, "Well, you were right about thinking Pepin would worry for me if I didn't call and tell him."

"So you want to talk to him?" Karai held up the phone when she found it.

Fillien saw it and instantly became nervous. Her ears went back. "Ma-maybe we shouldn't call him."

"It's now or never." Karai said tauntingly.

"Huh, fine." After some instruction to Karai on how to find Pepin's contact, they pressed the face time button. "Here goes nothing." After several moments, the screen showed a guy around twenty who had brown hair cut only up to his ears. He had the same green eyes as Fillien and had freckles on his checks. Karai held up the phone so that the screen faced Fillien and she could see the guy. The person said, "Bonjour? Fillien, c'est que vous?" **(Hello? Fillien is that you?)** the person squinted his eyes to get a better look at the screen. Fillien could see what he was thinking. Either his screen was blurry or he was seeing things.

Fillien took a breath and said, "It's me Pepin, et oui vous voyez clairement." **(And yes you're seeing clearly)**

"Voir clair? Attendez, Fillien, c'est que un costume ou-" **(Seeing clearly? Wait, Fillien, is that a costume or-)**

"No Pepin, take a look, take a good long look!" Fillien then looked down, shamed.

Her brother eyed her more until finally, it just hit him like a wave. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he seemed to stand up from whatever he was sitting on. His other hand ran through his hair in reaction to the total shock he was in. "Qu'est-ce que le nom de Napoléon- **(What in Napoleon's name-)** Fillien what happened to you?!"

"It's a long story."

"You have to explain it to me because I don't know if I'm dreaming or voir les choses." **(seeing things).**

Fillien explained everything that happened, from what things were said to her thought process. Karai heard all and the new details she was hearing started to make sense. The reason she felt she failed was becuase she really did try. Well, Karai wasn't going to let her think of it as a failure anymore. It also looked like she wasn't alone, especially at the end when Pepin said, "Fillien, I'm not mad at you."

"How could you not be? J'ai échoué mère et le père." **(i've failed mother and father)**

"No you didn't. You know mere and pere would be proud of you trying. Every fall you made in dance never followed with harsh treatment and you know that. Rappelez-vous ce qu'ils nous ont dit, à essayer?" **(You remember what they said about trying?)**

"Que cela signifie que nous voulons faire de notre mieux" (That it means we want to do our best)

"Exactly. Et à partir de ce que je pourrais dire, ce n'était pas de votre faute."**(And from what i could tell, it wasn't your fault)**

Fillien laughed, "Non, non, il n'était pas." **(No, no it wasn't)**

"I'm just glad you're ok." Pepin said. Fillien smiled and then looked at Karai. The kunoichi winked at her. She was right all along. Fillien looked back at the screen and Pepin changed the subject, "So, how are you going to do things now?"

"I don't know, I can't exactly train with the others…" She looked up at Karai and smiled. "But I'll figure something out. And besides, it's not like I can just leave."

"True." Pepin said sadly. "I wanted you to come visit. It's been over a year."

"Yeah, long time."

"And how is it you're talking to me?"

"With my help." Karai cut in.

"Oh," Pepin said, trying to find someone else on the screen.

"That's Karai." Fillien answered, "And she's holding up the phone."

"Oh, so at least you have some help."

"I do." Fillien said with pride. A load rumble suddenly was heard from within Fillien's stomach.

"Um, I'm sure that wasn't thunder."

Fillien chuckled nervously. "Nope, hehe."

"Then I won't keep you from eating. Bonne chance, Fillien." **(Good Luck, Fillien)**

"Pour vous, trop." **(To you, too)**

They hung up and now silence filled the room. Fillien's stomach growled again and Karai winced, "Gosh, you haven't eaten in like a day."

Fillien's ears went back sadly and she said, "I know. But how will I eat?"

"Well, there is one way." Karai started to suggest. "But you won't like it."

"Honestly Karai, nothing else can happen that I won't like."

)))))))))))))) Five minutes Later ((((((((((((((

"I was completely wrong. I do not like this."

Fillien and Karai were in the kitchen and standing next to the refrigerator. Karai had pulled out a leftover container of someone's lasagna and she put it on a plate. Then she put the plate on the ground for Fillien to reach.

"Well," Karai said, "You have to find a way of doing things now different. You've accepted you can't walk on two feet. Why not eat from a plate on the ground."

"Like a house cat?"

"What's wrong with that? It's not like you're eating it straight from the floor. So it's either this, or not eating at all."

"Do you need to be so harsh?"

"If it's the only way to get into your head this reality check."

"Fine, fine." Fillien bent her head down and began to eat from the plate.

Karai could sort of see the look of misery on the cat girl's face. She leaned back on the metal table behind her and said, "Sorry it has to be this way."

Fillien picked her head up and licked her lips of some sauce. "No, it's fine. Some things have to be done. Besides, I've almost forgotten what it was like to eat." Fillien went back to eating.

Karai shook her head and smiled. "Oh really?"

Fillien looked up, "Yeah, and-hey it could be worse."

"How so?"

"I could be eating cat kibble."

The two girls laughed at the joke. Karai was happy that Fillien was getting to her old self again. And even getting more sarcastic. As Fillien continued to eat, Karai remembered something. "Hey, who was that random guy with Bradford last night?"

"Oh, Baxter" Fillien said and then licked her lips of sauce. "Well, Chris said Baxter was going to help us in defeating the turtles."

"That scrawny looking thing is going to help us fight Splinter's disciples?"

"I know, that's what I thought, too." Karai slid down and leaned back on the stand of the metal table. She sat so that she was eye level with Fillien. Karai thought of something funny and began to laugh. Fillien asked, "What's so funny."

"Maybe he has some sort of 'magic power'- which is kind of stupid to think but hey…I'm friends with a cat with wings. And we're supposed to be fighting people who are turtles-"

"But it's true-"

"Whatever."

"So, you're saying like-" Fillien stopped to stand up on her back hind legs and with her paws she started making circle around her eyes, "With his glasses it keeps back his lazar vision."

Karai snorted. "Like Cyclops!"

"YES!"

They both laughed for a while and then Fillien stopped laughing. "Oh no! I called him four eyes! Now I feel bad."

"Why did you call him that?"

"Because he called me a freak."

"Well he deserves it."

"Well, I don't know….."

"Hey, you know what I'm thinking. We should do more to that afro haired dumb head."

"No, let the guy be. Besides, he's got Bradford, Xever and Shredder to worry about."

"Not Xever. He's stuck in the deco water…..you know I never really heard the name for the water in the side of the path-"

"Wait, Xever really is legless?"

"Yeah." Karai said. Fillien suddenly began to ponder about something. Then an evil smirk showed up on her face. Karai said, "Oh no. That doesn't look good."

"What?"

"That face."

"What face?"

"The one you just did. What are you thinking of?"

Fillien continued to smirk and she asked Karai, "Do you think all fish are afraid of cats?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Fillien…..don't you dare….I want to thank Beawolf's Pen for giving me that idea. So now you guys get a better idea of who Pepin is. I have to go do homework before school starts again tomorrow yeah…..not really. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**A.N: School is killing me but I will not stop updating. Reminder my updates are Sundays and Wednesdays. **

**Ericaphoenix16: Yeah, there is a reason she couldn't leave her brother not knowing what happened to her.**

**Beawolf's Pen: NO! I wasn't supposed to write it like that. Oh well, I can work it to my advantage**

**Nightmaster000: Oh, thank you .**

**I don't own TMNT **

**(translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

Karai walked into the Main Hall and made sure the Shredder wasn't around. When it was clear, she walked up to the glass covered part of the tank on the right side of the room. She looked down into the water to see Xever swimming around. She tapped the glass as hard as she could until she finally got his attention. Xever went up to the glass and covered with his hands where his ear holes should be. Through the glass Karai could still hear him say, "Ow! Chingada- can you not do that!"

"Nope."

"What are you here for, to annoy me because you're bored as usual?"

"No." Karai moved both her hands behind her back and with one finger motioned for Fillien to come over. The cat had stayed behind by the door so that Xever couldn't see her. Now that the plan was in motion and Karai was distracting Xever, Fillien got down low and began to creep up to the glass underneath. Karai continued to talk, "I just came to say that what you said was right."

"That the cat girl left?"

"I managed to bring her back though. Talked some sense into her to accept what she is. And actually, she accepts it to the point where she actually really feels like a cat. Sees everything like one, hears everything….eats everything."

Xever got bug eyed for just a second but then managed to sound like he wasn't fazed at all by this. He crossed his arms and chuckled. "Hah! You think that is supposed to scar me. I'm sure she's just a tiny cat and you plan to scare me with-"

Fillien took this as her cue to pounce and then land on the glass in a flash. She opened her mouth and gave out a yowl, showing her teeth. Xever yelled and swam back until he hit the wall of the tank underneath. Fillien laughed at his surprised look. He probably wasn't expecting a lioness with wings. Karai started to laugh so hard that she fell back on her back and held her stomach. "This is so good it hurts!"

Fillien looked back down on the water and she saw Xever swim up to the glass and say, "Dios mio, what's with the wings?"

"Oh, so talk about the wings when we can talk about how scared you were."

"I was just surprised."

"You were both. Haahaha!"

Xever grumbled. Fillien stopped laughing and looked at the way Xever was. He really was a fish without legs. He was stuck here and Fillien sort of felt bad. She couldn't tell though with his fangs sticking out if he was just mad or neutral at the moment. Deciding to change it up a bit, she said, "Sorry about the legs. You know there is always way. We just have to find it."

"Why don't you just stay out of my business cat?" Xever then swam away, going underneath the stone path Fillien was on and disappearing from her sight. Karai saw the whole thing and got up after having recuperated from her laugh attack. Karai said, "Come on, let the big baby go." As Karai was about to leave, a splash of water came out from her side and her upper body got drenched. "What the- Oh! You did not just do that!" Karai said, her face getting angry and stomping her feet.

Xever face popped up farther up the room where the glass wasn't covering the water. He said, "Who's the big baby now?"

"Why you little-" Karai was going to run over and somehow strangle him, but Fillien got in front of her. With her head, Fillien pushed Karai back and out the door. "Come on, Karai," she said, "He's not worth it."

"I'm going to turned you into fish sticks!" Karai yelled as they finally got out.

Once they were out, Xever rolled his eyes. "Las adolescents" **(teenage girls)**

A few days had passed and Fillien was finally settling in again. She kept her cloths packed in the suitcases and just brought out what she needed. Since Karai had two night tables in her room and she only used one, she let Fillien use the other one. She put her photos on there and other stuff in the drawer. To open it, Karai tied a string to the knob so that Fillien could pull it open with her mouth. Karai did the same thing with the doors to their rooms and other places Fillien had to get to. Thankfully, most of the other doors in the hideout where sliding doors.

When it came to people talking about her, Fillien just ignored them. Once she saw Bradford walking down a hall way and a group of foot solider stood to the side and eyed him scared. Bradford would usually pass them, but this time he smirked and then gave them a heavy growl. The group went yeep and ran off. One day Fillien was passing by another group and they were whispering something as they eyed her. Fillien decided to do what Bradford did. As they walked by her, she gave a low growl and they ran off in a hurry. It was sort of funny.

For eating, all Fillien had to do was pull the string attached to the door of the fridge. Then she would pull out whatever food was in there. Whatever Karai got was store bought so she had to open it and then put it in a container. It was sealed with plastic wrap so Fillien could easily pull it off and then eat whatever was in it. Her mouth had really become her hands.

The only problem was the other uses of her other parts. Like her wings. "Come on Fillien. Just flap them." Karai said. They were in the empty dojo and it was past noon. They had nothing to do so they decided to start on Fillien's flying lessons. Karai held up a book called The Science of Birds. It was a pretty lame title and for Karai a bore to read, so they skipped on to the page about wings. "It says here that to gain height birds usually fly through warm drafts of air in the sky."

"Um, if you haven't noticed I'm sort of grounded."

"I'm just going page by page here." Karai said, flipping through the book.

"Well, hurry it up." Fillien whined lying on her stomach.

"Don't rush me- aha! Found it." Karai pointed at a bird picture that had math equations around it. She pointed at the text that was simplified into words. "It says that flying up is different then moving forward. To fly up you have to flap them up and down. But to move forward you have to thrust your wings forward and back to catch the wind underneath and push forward."

"So…." Fillien lifted her wings and then she thrust them forward. She went ahead two feet and then she landed back down on the ground. "Wow!" She did it again, this time harder. But she went ahead so far she knocked into Karai and they both feel on the ground. The book landed thankfully on the same page it was open to. Karai got up on her knees and picked up the book. Fillien got up and shook herself until her fur lay flat again "Oh man, how am I going to get this right?"

"We'll get there. We just got to keep trying."

"Maybe I should try going up first."

"Ok, just push up. Just like we did in the sinkhole."

Fillien nodded and began to flap up. She only went up three feet until she started to get tired. She tried to flap her wings harder but it was getting harder and more tiring. Fillien stopped and landed back on her feet catch her breath. Karai noticed her series of panting. "Maybe we should take a break."

"I don't know what's wrong. I get tired just going up."

"Maybe since you just got these wings you need to exercise them. You have to work your muscles and I think….and I'm not making fun of you for this but….you have to drink a lot of milk."

"Right calcium for bones, got it. But what about the muscles?"

"Like I said, exercising, and a lot if it."

))))))))))))) Later at night ((((((((((((((

Karai and Fillien waited until night when the streets were empty enough. Then, they went out on their own patrol. Karai and Fillien ran out across the street into and alley way. Karai stopped by a building that had a fire escape. "Ok, I' going to go up. You fly up to the top. See how long it takes you." Fillien nodded and watched as Karai climbed quickly to the top of the building using the fire escape. Karai got to the roof and then she looked over the edge to the floor where Fillien had stayed behind. When Fillien saw Karai look over the edge, that's when she began to flap her wings. She managed to go up a few feet until she got tired and had to land back down again. "Come on Fillien, you got this!"

"Can't you see I'm taking my time?"

"Well take your time faster!"

"Argh!" Fillien started to flap her wings again. This time she didn't stop, even when she got tired. She continued until finally she got next to the roof. Karai watched as she thrust the wind under her so she could get over the safety of the roof. Then Fillien landed on her feet and began to pant hard. "I can't wait until the end of practice when my rings are ready."

"The end of practice?" Karai repeated, "No way. It will take a long time for the muscles in your wings to build up."

"Excuse me?" Fillien asked dumbfounded.

"Come on let's do it again."

"No, no way!" Fillien yelled. "Let's make that like a warm up or something. How about something else to practice my flying and condition my wings."

"Well," Karai said, leaning on one leg and putting a hand on her hip. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmmm…"

A minute later Karai was jumping from roof to roof. She looked behind to see Fillien following behind her. Thanks to the use of all four limps, Fillien was able to gain speed and jump as far as twenty feet ahead of her. When she was in the air, Fillien would flap her wings to get high in the up. It worked her muscles and she felt burning not a moment later. But she didn't quit. She suggested this, so she was going to go with it. She couldn't back out now. The girls continued on until Karai made a stop. "Let's rest here."

"What?" Fillien asked, panting but excited. "We just got started. My feet are burning!" She started to move her feet up and down quickly as if she were walking on lava. "They are burning, burning baby! Tip-toe-tip-toe-"

"Hey twinkle toes, stop." Karai ordered. Fillien finally stopped. "We've been at this for twenty minutes."

"Really? It felt shorter."

"Yeah, when you're running AND flying, time goes by for you."

Karai then went over to sit on the edge of the roof and sat down with her feet dangling over the edge. She looked down at the cars going by. "Pretty busy for a night, don't you think?"

Fillien trotted up to Karai and stood by her on the edge. "That's because we're in a business part of the city. See that building in front of us…" Fillien pointed out with her paw at the big silver tower in front of them. Karai could see through some of the windows actually. "That place is like a secret museum. The reason it's a business though because one of the richest guys in the world owns the building."

"Who?"

"Pfft, I don't know- some millionaire. That's what some of the American foot soldiers say."

"What makes it a secret museum?"

"Do you have your binoculars?"

"Only the tiny ones." Karai said pulling out a pocket size binocular.

"All right." Fillien began to look at the windows "Look through um…..that window." She pointed to one on a level higher than them, probably the fifth floor. Karai held up her binoculars and looked through them to see what Fillien was talking about. She saw what she knew had to be priceless artifacts. Jewels incased in glass. Egyptian papyrus scrolls mounted on walls. Middle Eastern relics. "Holy cow…."

"I know. Sukippi went nuts went we went by here. He went all Mr. Nerd when he saw the sword."

"What sword?"

"Um, I think it was in the third level. Low left."

Karai looked down just too where Fillien said so. She took a good look at the artifact through the binoculars. She saw the detail on the hint and the plain design of the sheath. It looked familiar. "Why did he fangirl over the sword?"

"Because it belonged to someone called…..what's the name again? Myumen sushi? Masuchi? Miyamoto something-"

When Karai heard the last one, the familiar of the sword clicked in her head. "Miyamoto Musashi."

"Yeah that's it!"

Karai blinked and stood up from her spot in surprise. "Are you kidding me? That great of a blade is just propped up on a pedestal like a show case? No way. They say his swords when he wields them can cut through solid iron!"

"Karai-"

"And he founded the Niten-ryū style of swordsmanship-"

"Karai!"

"What?"

"You're fangirling, too."

"He-hmm. Am not." Karai turned around and crossed her arms.

Karai was not one to show a fascination over something. She had a drive not a passion. So she never really wanted to waste time on knowing things like famous master and what not. On the outside it wasn't her style, and it made her act weird. But she couldn't help but love knowing all that stuff. Fillien knew though that she would do anything for that sword, but she wouldn't want to ruin her image. "Ok, come on. I know a great place to go now."

"What, but I need to have that sword. We can't go!" And there she goes wanting that sword more than anything.

"Do you really need it?"

"Yes."

Fillien couldn't help but laugh. "Haha! I sound like a mom. Telling her own daughter what to get and buy. Sounds like my mom! Especially when I would ask for dance shoes and…." Fillien stopped as she noticed the sad look on her face. She could hit herself for this. Karai doesn't know what it's like to have a mother. And Fillien was boasting about it. The cat girl would always keep her family stories to a minimum around Karai. She never liked to see how sad she got. It was odd for Karai to get sad, angry is more like her. So Fillien never wanted to ruin it by talking about the things Karai never had. So Fillien would always change the subject. "Hey, like I said, I know a great place to go."

"And that would be?"

"Times Square."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Now they're out and about and getting into action. Haha, Xever is afraid of cat's….big cats. Karai can be a little sneak and a little bit nerdy. Who says Karai can't secretly like something. Who else could be this nerdy? *looks at a picture of Leo* Whelp. Next, we get the girls to do more fun stuff. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**A.N: Um so….today's episode...yeah Casey most feel so left out with all the mutants running about.**

**Ericaphoenix16: It's fun to make a character scared, especially a fish. Yeah, time square!**

**Nightmaster000: I already have the mutant name planned out for Fillien. The turtles would probably be surprise and scared like when they first saw Dogpound and Fishface.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Every girl needs a hobby. And HELL YES LEO AND KARAI BELONG TOGETHER BUT- *cries***

**AyumiKumoyoshi: I would scare the hell out of the Foot, too. Karai needed a hobby, like the Shredder. Yeah, Karai is going to eat her words when she sees the turtles. Haha, it's ok to talk nonsense. It's not even nonsense it's a subject. You can just press the sign up button at the top of the page and then click make an account. It's easy, and you don't even have to write a story to be a member**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(translation) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

Fillien and Karai ran for an hour on the roof tops. Usually a conversation would pass by them as they ran. When Fillien got in the air she would flap her wings so that she would go higher and go far forward. At one point Fillien was able to get higher than Karai and fly over her. "Karai! Karai look!" Karai looked up and smiled seeing Fillien flying and enjoying the air under her. But suddenly she saw Fillien coming down. "Watch out!"

"Ah!" Karai tried to run faster but Fillien went down like a dart and ran into Karai. They both rolled until they skidded to a stop on some random roof.

Fillien sat up and gave Karai a sheepish smile. "Hehe, Oops."

Karai just sat up on her hands and looked at Fillien with a scowl on her face. "We still have to work on the flying…and landing."

"Sorry, I still need to learn how to stay up, and turn, and- and…..stuff."

"Ok." Karai said just to keep the conversation from going nowhere. Karai got up and dusted herself. When she looked up, she stopped and her mouth dropped open. There were lights everywhere. They were surrounded by skyscrapers that reached up to the clouds. The tallest ones were far away, in the main city. Right now, being in Time Square, they could see the advertisement boards and the cars passing under them and the people. It was amazing. The girls looked in front to see across the square was the building where the New Year's Eve ball would drop. Fillien and Karai gasped at the same time. "Wow….."

Then Karai said, "Eh, Tokyo is more entertaining….and that's saying something."

"Oh, come on, act impressed sometimes. You look cute doing it. It makes you look like a normal girl."

"Am I normal girl?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I'm getting bored at this sight-"

"AAAHHH!"

"What! What!" Karai looked around trying to see what Fillien screamed at.

"Wicked poster board." She said pointing down to one of the bright advertisements shinning down by the square.

Karai looked down to see the Broadways show Wicked poster. "Uh, you're such a nerd."

"Come on! It's like the greatest show in the world!"

"I can name other things better. Come on, show me something new."

Fillien smirked. "Oh, you want to see something new, huh?

A truck pulled up by a dock on the New York harbor. The driver got out and was about to go to the back to see what was under the tarp in the trunk when someone called out, "Clark! Come in for a bit will you?" The guy, Clark, looked to see his friend who was right outside the back door of a store. The guy opened the door and walked in the store and Clark called out, "Sure, comin'." Clark went into the store after his friend and closed the door behind him.

The tarp suddenly flew up in the air and two heads popped out. Fillien and Karai stood up from their hiding spot in between some crates. "Whelp, next time I go into a truck," Karai said standing up and dusting herself for the fifth time that day, "let's make sure it doesn't smell like someone cut the cheese."

"Sorry," Fillien said, "It was the only thing that I could find that provided a ride to the bay."

They both got out of the truck and ran into the bushes that were like a barrier from the cement walk to the dock. When they got through they ran down the wooden dock to the end. "Why are we here anyway?" Karai asked.

"That's why." Fillien, pointing with her muzzle out to the ocean. Karai looked at what she was looking at and saw the Statue of Liberty, the only thing out there lit up at this time of night.

Karai chuckled, "Huh, yeah and how exactly are we going to get out there when you don't even know how to keep yourself up for more than ten seconds?"

"I didn't say we were going to fly."

Karai looked around at the boats that surrounded them and were parked at the dock. She smiled. "You're kidding. You want us to steal a boat."

"Borrow is more like it."

"Since when do you think like a criminal?"

"Since you came back and got me to my old self again. I know you like doing this sort of things. I know we could have gotten the sword but that one has a little more security then this place." Karai reached her hand out and grabbed Fillien in a head lock. Then she put her other hand into a fist and did a noogy on the cat girls head. "Ah! Hey stop!"

"Ok." Karai let go of Fillien and they jumped into the nearest boat. After hot wiring it, they got the boat running and then out into the water. It wasn't a huge speed boat, but it did have some nice accommodation of furniture. Fillien lay on the built in coach that was in the front of the boat. Karai stood up while driving the boat while Fillien kept look out for any police boats around. It wasn't that long of a boat ride until finally, they got to the dock where the ferry would park on Liberty Island. While Karai tied the rope from the boat to a post, Fillien heard something. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen." They both stopped what they were doing and listened around. Karai didn't hear anything and said, "I hear nothing." But Fillien did. Her ears began to move around like antennae and listen in to any bit of sound she heard nearby. Actually, she heard almost everything. The leaves by some trees swishing around and the sound of and overhead plane and the buzzing of a far off fuse box…..and something else. "Footsteps."

"What?" Karai said shocked, gritting her teeth. "Quick, get behind those bushes." Fillien and Karai darted into some shrubs and staid quiet until someone finally come out into view. It was a guard in full uniform….and fully alert. His eyes went back and forth and so did his flashlight. "Who's out there?"

Karai, using the skills she was taught, rolled out of the shrubbery and behind the guard who was too busy looking at the dock. He didn't even hear her come up right behind him as he eyed the boat parked at the post. "Who the heck would-"

He was cut off when Karai hit him hard on the head with her hand. He fell face first onto the ground, unconscious. Fillien jumped out of the shrubs and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, if he's going to get in the way of our girl night out, then why have him around. He's not dead you know."

"I know that." Fillien said, looking at the guard who began to snore. "I know you wouldn't do that."

Karai cringed as Fillien began to trot away towards the statue. That was the problem she had. Fillien knew she was trained to be an assassin, but she didn't know she actually killed. And Karai didn't know how Fillien would react if she told her. Karai shouldn't care, but she just felt bad about the thought if Fillien would reject her if she knew. And worse if she didn't tell her. Karai just decided to keep quiet and follow after her accomplice. They got to the base of the statue and looked up to the top to look at Liberty's face. "Wow, I'm impressed…sort of."

"Dow! We were so close. Whelp, there is always the top."

"Top?"

"Yeah, you know how you can look out from Lady's crown."

"Yeah, but it's like over three hundred feet tall and who knows how many flights of stairs there are."

"Pfft, but we can always take the elevator."

"Elevators here close early genius. You know how Americans get paranoid with people like us."

"Oh….."

"You did not think this through did you?"

"Not one bit."

Karai looked up at the statue and took a good look. The base seemed sturdy and rocky enough. And the folds of Liberty's dress were deep enough. Karai pulled out a grappling hook launcher from her belt. Fillien whined, "Hey…now you bring it with you?"

"Well, we learned our lesson the first time. I'm not in the mood to just be stuck down here at the bottom anyway." They both then walked up past the grassy area and stood right under the statue next to the granite base.

"But I can't grab on to the rope."

"No, but you can fly up."

"Argh….."

Karai shoot her grabbling hook so that it hooked on to the edge of the granite base where Liberty stood. "Come on, I think I gave it too easy for you just running on roof tops."

"But it was easy-"

"Like I said. You know life isn't going to be easy, Fillien. And like my father always said, taking the harder path is where you gain the most out of it." Fillien considered the quote as Karai was pulled up to where her hook latched on. Karai hoisted herself over and sat on the edge. She looked down and called out to Fillien, "Well, come on!"

"Coming, coming." Fillien began to flap her wings and she went up a few feet. As she felt herself go down she stretched her paws out to grab a hold of the bottom base which stuck out farther than the one Karai was on overhead. But Fillien could feel her grasp slipping. "No….no…." Suddenly, on both her front paws, sets of claws came out. She was shocked for just a second but then Fillien realized what she could do. She dug them into the granite base and she felt herself stop slipping. Then Fillien pushed herself up and caught some wind underneath, making herself fly up faster. Then she finally made it to the top of the base and landed perfectly on all fours. Karai eyed her from head to….claw. "Wow, those look nice." Karai said.

Fillien looked down at her claws and did the same thing she did before but backwards. She sheathed her claws so that they went in. "I guess I have to read on them on how to maintain them sharp."

"Yeah, they might come in handy for more than just climbing." Karai stood up and then took out her grappling hook again. She had it hook on to the first fold of Liberty's dress. "Again." And she pulled herself up, leaving Fillien sighing. "Ugh."

They did the same thing as before three more times. Karai would wait at one point as Fillien flew up to it and then finally met with Karai again. The last time Karai shot the grabbling hook at one of the spikes of Liberty's crown. She sat between two spikes and watched Fillien work her way up until finally she landed on top of the head. She sat the left side of Karai and they both looked out at sea. Even though it was dark, it was sort of breath taking. Karai and Fillien then looked back at the city and saw the bright lights shining and making it seem like the entire area could be made out of gold. "Wow…" Fillien gasped. "It's so much nicer at night. How the lights light up the sky and all.

"Hmmm." Karai looked back at the dark ocean ahead. "I do like the city and all, but look at all that empty space. No one out there at this time of night, we can just can go out on the boat and- wait- we can just take off- leave for a day."

"Leave?"

"I mean look at all the freedom we have. We can just go out and do anything. No strings attached you know."

"But we do sort of have a string attached."

"Why do you feel the need to ruin the moment?" Karai said hitting Fillien upside the head. "Let me live a fantasy."

"Sorry, it's just not natural for you to talk like that you know."

Karai blinked. Fillien did have a point. Why was she thinking this way? Leaving and that entire BS. It was stupid. "You're right, sorry. I guess I was just bored. There should be more than this city life you know."

"You're still bored?! Rien ne vous impressionne." **(Nothing impresses you). **"Fine, if you're bored let's go back then. I'm all out of options." Fillien then stood up and looked down at the ground below. Seeing how far it was she instantly became woozy and she stepped back. "Oh, my head."

"What's wrong? You're not afraid of going down are you?"

"N-no…."

Karai stood up. "Then what are you waiting for. You just have to leave your wings open and then you glide down."

"Ok, I can do that." Fillien looked down again and felt the world underneath spin. She closed her eyes to get back control. "I'm fine, I'm fine….."

While Fillien mentally prepped herself, Karai went around behind her and waited for her to jump. After about a minute waiting, Kari said, "Just go." Karai slapped the cats behind which made Fillien jump a bit in the air and then loose her footing. She slipped off and fell about a hundred feet until she remembered what Karai said. The cat girl opened out her wings so that they were flat out. Like a parachute, it slowed her way down as the wind went up against her wings. Fillien chuckled. "Ce n'est pas si mal" **(This isn't so bad).** But she spoke to soon. When she was twenty feet over the ground, Fillien couldn't keep her wings still anymore and she plummeted down to the soft grass the rest of the way. She landed on her stomach and felt pain everywhere. "Ow."

Karai had jumped down from which she came. Jumping from crown to arm from there to fold and then down to the base. When she made it to the ground Karai ran over to the grass area where Fillien was picking herself off the ground and spluttering grass out of her mouth. Karai skidded to a halt just next to her and said, "We might have to practice your landing." Fillien gave a low growl and pounced towards Karai. The Kunoichi avoided it but Fillien kept coming. They both went around in circles, Fillien chasing Karai and yelling, "You're going to get it for pushing me."

Kara laughed, "That's what you get for being a Kowai neko o à" **(A scaredy cat)**

"Don't you start with any puns! I understood that, you imbécile." **(Imbecile)**

"And I understood that, you little-"

"HEY!" yelled and angry voice. The two girls stopped running around and the looked to see the cop again.

"Oh no!" Fillien hissed.

"He can't see us though, it's too dark."

"But once he gets close enough he'll shine the flashlight and see us." As soon as Fillien that she got an idea. "Quick, get behind me."

"What?" Karai asked surprised.

"Duck behind me."

"Ok." Karai said, unsure of what was going on. Karai did what she was told and hid behind Fillien. The cat girl looked up in time to see the guard come up and hold up the flash light to her

"Who are…..y-you-yaHH!" He saw Fillien and gave out a girlish scream. Fillien put up her wings defensively and growled, adding to his fright. The cop's eyes rolled into the back of his head and then he fainted, falling on his back. Fillien smirked and folded back her wings. "Hah! Who's the scaredy cat now?" Fillien looked back to see Karai chuckling at what just happened.

The Kunoichi said, "I got to admit, that was awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Long chapter at the sights of New York. Partners in crime these two are, am I right? I feel like what Leo said, about how Karai has the choice to not be part of the Foot….I feel like it's foreshadowing something. So I'm going to add more foreshadowing to it. Ok, they climbed the statue of liberty….holy cow I can't even climb to the top of a rock climbing wall. Next we have just the Shredder's henchies getting along. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**A.N: Finally, art done. Now I can get back to this. I saw Megan Fox of Ellen Show on Monday speaking about her role as April in the upcoming movie. She's a fan of TMNT and she sounds like such a dork, like us.**

** 16: The reason I made her say that is because of what's going to happen. KArai meets Leo, saying he's the most interesting that has happened since she came to the city**

**Beawolf's Pen: The best thing about an OC is you can pretend to be her. Even though she's a cat, I could imagine myself leaping over buildings. Being a ninja must be fun. **

**So this chapter we get a few fillers, one familiar one in the end.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

Both girls had returned late that night, considering they did have to bring back the boat, find another ride through the city, and then track their way back to the hideout. Karai and Fillien instantly fell asleep when they got to their room. They next morning they were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Bradford walked in. The two girls watched him as he opened the fridge to find something to eat. Then Karai took this chance to ask, "What's up, dog?" Fillien began to snicker at the comment and Bradford reacted by picking his head up. It hit the top of the fridge and he growled, having to hold his head. Getting angry he reached out and was going to grab the refrigerator to throw when Karai said, "Easy pal, that's the only thing in this place that preserves our food." Bradford growled again and let go of the fridge. He opened it again and pulled out some food he managed to find.

He looked down at the floor to see Fillien eating from a bowl on the floor. "Seems like you're taking you mutation seriously."

Fillien perked her head up and said, "It's called finding ways to make it easier for me, instead of getting angry and threatening to throw the refrigerator."

"Hmmm." Bradford said, taking whatever his food was and stuffing it in his mouth. "So Karai is your food provider?"

"Food provider?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, since we can't go out and get our own food, someone gets food for us and puts in the fridge for us to get."

"Let me guess, yours is Dawson."

"The kids a good fighter and loyal. Don't try and make fun of him."

"Oooo, sorry for making fun of your friends."

"I said he was a good soldier. I didn't say he was my friend."

Fillien lifted her head up from her food. "What is it with you guys and having friends?" The two didn't answer but just looked the other way. Fillien just shrugged and ate the last of her food from the bowl. Then she licked her lips and said, "Well, if you guys are too busy brooding, I'll just leave and do some strengthening on my wings."

"You're actually flying?" Bradford asked.

"Yeah!" Fillien said joyfully, "Well sort of, just branching."

"Branching?"

Karai answered. "It's what she calls jumping from place to place using her wings."

Fillien went over the fridge and pulled the string attached to it. As she got something out, Bradford said, "That would explain the random strings in random places."

"Easier." Karai just said, finishing the last of her food. Fillien grabbed a bag of something and then with her back foot closed the door. Fillien began to walk away with the bag and Karai called out, "Where are you going?"

Through a full mouth, she said, "Like I said, flying stuff."

Fillien ran out the kitchen and then out into the hall towards the flight of stairs. As she went up, she couldn't help but think about all this food provider stuff. Like, who provides for Xever, and how does he get it? Fillien poked he head in to make sure Shredder wasn't around. When she was sure, she began to stalk towards the open part of the glass tank underneath. She left the bag of food on the edge and then with one swift motion, she splashed the surface of the water. Fillien made a break for it out of the Main Hall, hearing something pop out of the water behind her. Not checking to see it was Xever, she ran for the dojo.

The next day Fillien and Karai were at the entrance hall of the hideout. It was afternoon and everyone was in the dojo training. So since the girls couldn't go outside, they decide to stick to the big room at the entrance. "See those high beams." Karai said, pointing up to the horizontal beams that supported the ceiling. "There are some that aren't attached to the top so it makes a great place to hang around up there. Fly up without stopping."

"Ok, time me."

Karai held up a timer and put her thumb on the starting button. "Ready?" Fillien put up her wings to tell her she was ready. "Go!" Fillien began to flap wings hard. She went up five feet in one swoop, then ten, then twenty. Until she got to the horizontal beam over her. She grabbed hold with her claws and hoisted herself up to sit on the beam. She yelled down and asked, "How did I do?"

"Only forty five seconds."

"Just under a minute. I can do thirty next time."

"Not if you don't exc-"

Karai was cut off when the entrance door opened. Fillien duct on the high beam and Karai turned around to see someone holding a big brown box full of scraps and metal. When the person turned around to shut the door, Karai saw it was that afro haired guy from earlier last week. "Baxter Stockman, right?" Karai asked him.

Baxter turned around to face her but ended up with the box he was holding blocking his view. He moved his head to the side to see Karai. "Um, yeah….and um- you?"

"Oroko Karai." She answered.

"Pfft. What kind of a name is Oroko?"

Fillien got mad and she glided down to land behind Karai. Baxter jumped back at the sudden appearance. "Ah! You!"

"Yeah, me." Fillien said, stalking towards him, "And for your information her first name is Karai."

"Why didn't she say it the first time?" Baxter asked, rolling his eyes. "Heh, get it? First time first name-" A fist met his face and he fell back. All the stuff in the box fell and spilled to the floor. He held his nose where it hurt and sat up.

Karai pulled back the hand she just punched him with and Fillien gave her a smirk. The cat girl said, "Was that for what he said to me earlier this week?"

"That, and his ignorance." Karai said.

Baxter fixed his glasses into place and then looked at the ground and saw all his stuff was on the floor, "Hey! It took me hours to find these in mint condition, I can't have them broken."

Karai and Fillien watched him scramble around the floor and pick up things like old pipe and circuits. "Um…." Karai picked up what looked like a used remote. "What's all this for?" It was swiped out of her hands from Baxter.

He put it in the now full box and the picked the whole thing up, saying, "It's to make the fish mutant's legs."

"Xever?" Fillien asked.

"Yeah, him. Shredder said he could use my intelligence to take down the turtles, especially since my last project seemed to work….for a while."

"Oh yeah," Fillien said, "Bradford said you are enemies of the turtles, and you made robot monsters go after them. Not that I'm robotics person or anything, but make them bigger next time."

"Haha….sarcastic aren't you?" Baxter said. "Well, if you excuse me, I'll be busy making robotic legs."

The comment sounded different in the girl's heads and they began to snicker as he passed by them with his head held high. Karai tried to say between laughs, "Enjoy your toys!" The two girls burst out laughing and fell on the ground. Fillien fell on her stomach and Karai fell right on Fillien's side, an arm around Fillien's neck. They continued to laughing until their stomach's hurt.

Another few days past….and then the weird things started to happen. At least to Karai. It first began with a hoard of rats running the city. One day, just one random afternoon, it seemed like every rat in the city decided to take over. They just ran out of the sewers and crowded the streets. They went into homes and stores. Businesses and cars. It scared the heck out of many people and some locked themselves in their house. To some it was just plain weird. Fillien and Karai watched from the huge back window of the Main Hall, their faces pressed against the window watching the intense action outside. They saw a car skid to a halt and a man run out of it, a group of rats following behind. "Well, that's something you don't see every day." Fillien said.

"No, I see this all the time." Karai said sarcastically. "Last month it was an army of rabbits."

"I wonder why they decided to just pop out like this and attack people."

"Maybe they got fed up hiding under ground."

"Or maybe they decided that humans were edible."

Karai deadpanned and slowly turned to look at Fillien. "Really? Is-is this what you-"

"How much long will this take?" They heard Xever from behind them. The girls turned to look back and see Xever's face out of the glass tank. Bradford sat on the glass ledge that lined the sides of the room where underneath the Zen garden with rocks was. Baxter was on the stone path where a table was set up for him to use. He stood over it making something orange and mechanical looking that Karai and Fillien couldn't tell. Whatever it was though, Baxter was done with it and he held it up, saying, "I have made the perfect oxygen breather for Xever." Then the girls heard him mumble, "And Shredder better pay me double for this."

"Um…" Fillien began. "But isn't the air filled with oxygen already."

"Well the thing is oxygen from the water is different from open air. You see, since Xever has gills, he breathes like a fish. Fish require nut-"

Bradford interrupted him and said, "Can't you just say that fish can't breathe out of water and get on with it."

"All right, all right." Baxter said nervously. "So, before I can make him mobile, I need to make sure he can breathe. Thus…" He held up the contraption. Upon a closer look, it was an oxygen tank divers used to go under water, but it had orange wire and something one the ends of them that looked like suction cups. "I made a mobile um….what should I call it….something doom."

"Something doom?" Karai said. Fillien tried to stifle a laugh as Karai continued, "I don't think an oxygen tank is scary to be called Oxygen Tank Doom."

"Of Doom." Baxter corrected. "You got to add the 'of."

Karai just rolled her eyes. Xever said, "Just put it on me so I can get this over with."

"I'm not going to get in the water so…" Baxter began and he went to the edge of the water, handing Xever the tank. Xever just grabbed it and disappeared underwater. From where the girls sat at the window they couldn't see what was going on. But whatever it was made Bradford laugh as he looked down the water. Baxter said, "Um that end goes around your shoulders." A wet splash came in response and covered him in water. "Oh, man! This is the only fleece sweater I have."

"Oh, good." Karai said. "We were worried you had too many?"

"What's wrong with fleece sweaters?"

Fillien added, "Anyone wearing it in that color knows there is everything wrong to a fleece sweater." The conversation ended when Xever popped back out of the water and practically beached himself on the stone path. He laid there with his whole body out of the water. The oxygen tank was strapped to his back and the suction cups connected to the wire were attached to his gills. He said, "Well, what now?"

"Ok, um…" Baxter thought just looking down at Xever. He said, "Well, are you feeling light headed?"

"No."

"Sick?"

"No."

"Do you feel the air in your gills?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it works."

"Wow." Bradford said, "A useless piece of junk that lets him breath outside of water."

"And…" Baxter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He can't walk yet."

"Emphasize the yet, my big furry friend."

In a flash, Bradford jumped down and put his huge face up to Baxter's and said angrily, "Don't…call me…furry."

Baxter leaned back a bit and said nervously, "Ok, I won't….ehehe."

A squeak was heard and everyone looked up to see where it came from. At the other end of the room, over the sliding doors, there was a stain glass window that looked over to the street where the entrance was. Karai really hadn't taken notice of it until now. There was a ledge just in front of it where Karai saw a brown rat scurrying around it. "Oh great." Baxter said, looking at the ledge. "I forgot about the rats, and we need to move Xever to my secret lab so that-"

Another series of stifled laughter came from Karai and Fillien interrupted him. Karai said in between laughs, "He said secret HAHA!"

Baxter grunted and continued, "As I was saying, I need to do some measurements on Xever at my place so that I can begin making the functional legs for him."

Hysterical laughing was heard and Fillien and Karai just fell on their sides to the floor laughing. Baxter looked at Bradford confused. The dog mutant just said, "Welcome to my world."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: More one on one with the Foot clan and a reference to the Rat King episode, the first one. I didn't know how to put Shredder in this one, because I actually wouldn't know what his reaction would be to a gaint army of rats flooding the streets. So I just didn't put him in. I found out the orange thing on Xever's back is a breather, because he's a fish….so yeah I intergrated it a little. Next we get….wait for it…..Leonardo… I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**A.N: So since this week and next week is studying for finals time, I don't think I'll be updating on Wednesdays for a while again. I'll just update Sunday's. Also! I posted on my Deviantart page a few drawings of what Fillien looks like mutated. Just check my profile page for the link to my DA gallery and it should be the first picture you see. BTW, today's TMNT episode; bromance everywhere!**

**Nightmaster000: stockmans name gets better everytime someone says it. **

**Ericaphoenix16: oh shoot! I'll fix that right away!**

**Beawolf's Pen: thats why i make Bradford and Xever the way they are, becuase i really think they aren't that bad. But now that Chris is Rahzar...well. Let's just say that Fillien will be the opposite of Mary when it comes to shipping**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

Baxter proposed they should head over to his secret lab at that time while people were inside hiding from the rats. The only way to transport Xever though was to carry him, so Bradford got to sling him on his shoulder. Karai and Fillien laughed at them as they left the Main Hall, especially Xever. He did not like how this was going and he made a face that said that he was really done with it all. When they left the building, Karai said, "Even though there are no people out now, how are they going to pass the sea of rats outside?"

Fillien looked outside the window and saw something that made her say, "Um, I don't think that would be a problem." Karai looked out where Fillien was looking and saw all the arts retreating back into sewer entrances.

"Good riddance." Karai said. A squeak was heard again and Karai looked up to the loft where the rat from before had stood. Fillien heard it and looked up to the loft by the window. "Ew!"

"Oh come on, you're a cat, why afraid of rats?"

"I'm still Fillien, the person who doesn't like creepy crawlies." Fillien stepped back a little.

Karai rolled her eyes and looked up at the loft window again. She saw the rat began to move on the loft it was on and leave through an open crack in the window. Open crack? "Hey, look at that!" Karai pointed to right corner of the stain glass window by the loft. It was a hole big enough for a big person to go through. "Let's check it out." Karai got down the steps and went down the path until she stood under the loft. She pulled out her grabbling hook and shot it to hook on to the loft. With it Karai pulled herself up and then managed to stand on the cement walk. "There so room here for you." She called down to Fillien below. The cat girl went down the steps and then began to fly up to towards the loft. As usual it took her a while until finally she grabbed a hold of the ledge to hoist herself on. She and Karai then walked over to the hole in the window. Karai went through first and then Fillien followed behind. They felt some breeze and looked up to see they were standing outside.

"Why didn't I notice this before?" Karai asked. They were still on the second level, outside the front window of the Main Hall. The two girls looked down to see the street below and the entrance of the hideout. Then they finally looked to where they were standing which looked like the same exactly loft built inside.

"This is like some sort of secret entrance from up top." Fillien said.

"Yeah, no need to go through the front entrance." Karai said. She looked up at the view and saw the building filled land up to the tallest building which were about three miles away. They took the skyline with the ocean behind them. "It's got a good view, and if there is a day when it's too stuffy to stay in but there are people out, we can hang on this loft."

"Totally!" The cat girl agreed with ears up in joy, "I thought I wouldn't be able to go out in to the sunlight anymore." Fillien looked down at the empty street and saw no one around. Then she looked up at the sun then closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth. "I guess no one would see me unless they decided to look up but that's hardly ever. I guess I can go outside in the day then, and just lay here."

"I guess things are looking up."

And things were looking up. About a few days later, after the rats scare around the city had passed, Karai was called to the Main Hall by her father. She took a knee on the stone path just in front of the steps. She looked up at her father who sat erect on the stone chair. He said to her, "Karai, I believe it is time for you to get familiar with the enemy." This always made Karai angry. What's to be familiar about? Hamato Yoshi is the threat and needs to be stopped. The Shredder trained with Hamato when they were still friends, and Shredder taught her everything he knew. What's new to get familiar with? Shredder continued, "After I have seen you have adjusted with the way of this city I believe it best you take out a patrol."

Karai could almost scream with joy at what she heard. Finally, a real patrol, with a chance to find the enemy and take them down. Karai asked, "Anywhere specific?"

"North side by the park. That's where most of the patrols have spotted the turtles."

There it was again, turtles. She knew her dad wouldn't believe anything like that. Splinter's disciples being mutated turtles. But if he said he saw them….and to go after a bunch a turtles…well might as well. "I'll check it out. Tonight."

"Good. The sooner the better. You are dismissed to get ready."

"Yes father."

Karai went down to the training area and grabbed some of the best fighters she could see to go with her on patrol. A minute later, Karai was running down the hall passed the dorms. Karai ran down screaming, "YES!"

Fillien heard this from inside the room and she went over to the door. She pulled the string to open the knob and then looked out into the hallway. She saw Karai running down with a smile on her face, a huge one. So huge, Fillien had to blink her eyes twice to see if she was seeing right. "What's got you excited?"

Karai skidded to a halt outside the room and looked down at the cat girl. "Shredder finally let me take out an official patrol."

"Oh yeah! Finally!" Fillien said jumping up down. "Now there will be definite chances of me going out on a patrol!"

"Wait, wait." Karai said holding up a hand. "Who said you were going?"

"Oh, I thought you would choose me to bring along."

"You had a hard time climbing up the Statue of Liberty, so it may be hard to-"

"Well I've been practicing on my flying, thanks to you! I've turned out to be pretty good at it. Voir!" **(See)** She stretched out her wings and began to flap them up and down. She tried to flap them hard but it seems the faster she did, the less she was going up. She stopped trying and landed on all fours, taking a breath, "No….problem."

"I'm not convinced."

"Oh please!" She went with her font paws and hugged Karai's legs, "Please! Your father hasn't let me out because he thinks I'm not used to my mutation. But I am now….so….please…Karai."

The Kunoichi sighed and rubbed her temple and regretting what she was going to say next, "Fine!"

"Yes!"

"Just don't embarrass me." Karai said walking away.

"No problem." Fillien said with her head held high. The two went out the front doors to see the four Foot soldiers who were to join them standing outside or lying on the stone steps.

"Oh great." One of the foot soldiers said, "We're bringing the useless French cat with us." The others snickered and Karai watched as Fillien's ears dropped in shame. With an authoritive voice, Karai said, "Unless it's about information from the patrol tonight, I don't want to hear anything else, understood?" The soldiers stood erect and agreed. Karai put on the metal mouth cover on and with a flick of her hand signaled it was time to move.

Thirty minutes into jumping roofs and going up fire escapes, Karai was glad that the mutant managed to keep up. Sometimes Fillien would use her wings to elevate herself just so that she could grab a hold and get her footing and proceed to jump over rooftops and spring from walls. But she still lagged behind a bit, especially when her rough landings and uncontrollable flights slowed her down. She at least managed to stay right behind the group.

The six Foot clanners stopped at a roof of an apartment and surveyed the area around them. Nothing, just like the last five times they stopped. Karai sighed and looked at Fillien, "You said that this place was exciting."

"It is, it's just not one of those-" She stopped talking when she heard the clinging of metal from a few streets away. Karai's eyes narrowed and signaled for the rest to follow. They ran and slid down fire escapes until they got to the source of the noise, and Karai couldn't believe what she saw. Across the street, kicking a metal heater pipe clean off, was a turtle. A humanoid turtle. Fillien smiled evilly as she recognized this specific turtle. She turned to look at her friend but didn't say anything when she saw the shock on Karai's face. "That, my friend, is one of the ninja turtles I was talking to you about. So…."

Karai rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine, you were right. Everyone was right. They aren't hallucinations, they're actually turtles."

Fillien held her head up with pride. "Yep."

"I expected them to be….i don't know…smaller. And I thought them to be a little bit like you."

"Why?"

"I expected them to be a little less experienced but seriously….." Karai continued as she watched how much agility this turtle had as he jumped structures and flipped over signs. "He's pretty quick."

"Are you saying I'm slow?"

"PSST!" Karai and Fillien looked down at one of the ninja's who was on the fire escape. "Can we continue this talk later? We have to bust these turtles."

"When I say, soldier." Karai said menacingly as she looked to where the turtle disappeared. "Let's Move." The jumped down the building and crossed the street. When they got up on the fire escape, Karai, Fillien, and the other foot stopped to see what the turtle was doing. He just stood on the edge of the building looking at the view in front of him. With one flick of her hand, Karai ordered the others to make their way behind the bill board, advertising cola that separated them and turtle. Karai thought that with his back to them he wouldn't notice.

Karai misjudged this one, because the minute the foot soldiers were sneaking up behind him, the turtle turned pulling out his twin swords. Fillien stayed with Karai on the floor behind the board. Karai observed the turtle as he said, "Foot Clan? Huh, you just made my night."

With that, two of the Foot went after him, swiping him with a sword. Karai took in the feature of this strange mutant as he dodged and took down her patrol. He had on a blue mask, and knee pads on. He had on wrappings on his hands and…stumpy feet? What shocked Karai was how fast he took down the foot soldiers. But there was still something that she needed to see.

She got up from her spot as he took down the last soldier. Fillien whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I want to see if he can go up against me." With that she jumped on to the top of the sign, grabbing the attention of the turtle. He looked up to her and eyed her with curiosity. Karai jumped up, did a few flips and then landed in a crouch on the roof. She stood up and said, "Not bad."

His pupils dilated a little and he said, "Uh….thanks…."

Fillien heard all this as she stayed hidden behind the advertisement board. She whispered to herself, "Don't take this compliment lightly, Karai hardly gives complements like that."

Karai chuckled at the turtle reaction and she began to walk up to him, "You might actually be a challenge." She stopped about a yard away from him and quickly pulled out her Tanto. As she did, she secretly grabbed a blinding bomb and triggered it. She whipped it around so that the gas went all towards him. The turtle began to cough and cover his eyes as the powder flew around him.

Fillien winced at what happened next, feeling a little bit sorry for the turtle. Karai took the distraction and with all the force she had, ran to him and rammed her knee into his chest. It sort of hurt Karai, given that he had a hard plastron for his chest. She ignored the tingling in her knee as he went down hard on the edge of the roof. She went up to him and put a foot on his chest. She leaned over him as he looked up to her. She pointed the tip of her Tanto at his throat and she said, "Guess not."

Karai didn't know why she wanted to do what she was going to do, but she let herself take off her metal mouth mask and say, "My name is Karai." She almost laughed at the utter confusion on this turtle's face. It was sort of…cute. Wait? Why did she think that? To keep herself from thinking anything else stupid, she stood up and sheathed her Tanto, saying, "See you around." After Karai put back on her mouth mask, she jumped back onto the sign, grabbed on to one of the lamps shining on the poster and pulled herself up and over the other side. She landed next to Fillien who had just watched the whole scene unfold. Karai didn't say anything and she jumped over the next building, heading back to the hide out. Fillien followed after her. As they ran, the cat mutant said, "What was that all about?"

"I was just testing to see if he was actually good like everyone else has been saying."

"Do you even know which turtle he was?"

"No."

"That was Leonardo, the leader of the turtles."

"Well, looks like they chose the wrong guy to be leader. He can't even fight."

"You hit him with blinding powder."

"So, I only hit him with a little bit. Shame, he looked pretty good when I first saw him fight."

"Hey, did we leave the others back there."

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh…..ok."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yeah, Leo's here! Let the drama begin! So yeah, I notice the broken hole in the window is a reacuring thing so maybe it could be like a hang out area for the girls. Not much to say but more Leo, and I'm updating only Sunday's for the next two weeks. AND! Check out Fillien's picture on my DA! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**A.N: Finals, and I'm on the verge of crying, but then Mikey's Pizza song can help me smile through the rest of this week. Ice Cream Kitty, give me a cheezicle! MEOW MEOW!**

**Guest: Leo and Karai interactions are awesome. And yeah, I think Shredder doesn't much care about it.**

**Nightmaster000: I want the story to center around Karai and Fillien mainly. But if you guys are all interested, I can do a few turtle POVs**

**Ericaphoenix16: Bradford and Xever are starting to rub off on Fillien.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

The first thing Fillien did when she got back to the hideout was call her brother. Thanks to Baxter's tiny hologram projectors he made, which Karai stole, Fillien was able to contact Pepin. All the cat had to do was press the center button on her phone. Then the screen would project into a wall and being it accessible, she could just slide her paw to the side to begin the previous call. Since her brother was the only other person she talked to, it was easy get around. After Fillien finished explaining to her brother what happened and she finished with, "And see, frère, (**brother) **nothing to it."

"I'm glad you finally went out for patrol." He said with a smile, "I was getting worried they would coop you up in there. I worry for anyone around you when you make a fit."

"Je ne fais pas un ajustement" **(I do not make a fit),** Fillien whined stomping her right front paw on the ground.

Pepin just laughed. "Dites-vous." **(So you say**). Then he looked at her sincerely and asked, "Have you been able to practice with the others?"

"No but I'm going on-"

"You can't learn to defend yourself unless you train with the others."

"I got mutated, Pepin. I'm been having to start over in learning how to fight but with sharp teeth, claws and I would like to point out…wings!"

"Eh bien, ce que jamais vous faites ne mieux au lieu de demander à votre ami a si vous pouvez aller en patrouille parce que si vous ne vivez pas à la hauteur des attentes de Shredder, votre vie pas à maman et papa." (**Well whatever your doing do it better instead of asking your friend if you can go on patrol because if you don't live up to Shredder's expectations, you're not living up to mom and dad's.)**

Fillien sighed and said, "Yes, Pepin. I get it." Then she mumbled to herself, "Parfois je me demande dont les attentes, je suis vraiment à la hauteur de." **(Sometimes I wonder whose expectations I'm really living up to.)**

"What?"

"Nothing." Fillien said bending her head down lower.

Pepin sighed, "I'm sorry I said that."

"No, you're right. I have to work harder."

Pepin smiled, "I'm glad you understand."

After a while, Fillien and Pepin hung up. She got off from her bed and trotted out of the room. Fillien scurried out and went to the entrance hall. When she saw the big room was empty, she started to run to the end of the hallway, practicing her flying in the meantime. She would run and then hop in the air and glide until her feet touched ground again. When she was making her way to the front doors, Fillien stopped. She noticed Karai still in full armor opening the door to go out. Fillien noticed how quietly she opened the door and began to tip toe out.

"Hey? Where are you off to?"

Karai stopped and turned suddenly, eyes wide. She closed the door. "I was going to go out….but…."

"You need me to cover for you."

"Can you?"

"Sure, where are you off to? We already had patrol, aren't you tired?"

"No."

"Right, of course you're not. Fine, but don't be long."

"No promises." And with that, Karai just opened the door and quickly went out, shutting it behind her. Fillien had wondered where she was going, but it was too late to ask now. Fillien turned around and started to come up with a good excuse.

Karai ran the roof tops, gliding and jumping around, sometimes giggling at the amusement. She didn't know why she was doing this though, she just hated staying in that hideout when she could see so much. But that wasn't the only reason, she didn't know why but something told her to go out again. Well, whatever this something was, might as well make the night out more fun. She continued to jump around, catching on to telephone wires and swinging down to fire escapes, until she heard a familiar voice talking. Karai stopped on her place by a roof and looked around. Seeing now one she scratched her head. "Kimyōna, watashi wa watashi ga kangaeta-"**(Strange, I thought I heard-)**

"What if I don't want the burden?"

Karai looked down over the edge of the building she was on. She smiled, seeing the turtle she fought earlier looking around for something. He was muttering something to himself, loudly though. Ninja her ass, this guy couldn't keep quiet. She then thought about what Fillien said. He was the leader, maybe he actually had potential. She just needed to test him out. Karai jumped down to the floor in the alley they were in. She snuck up behind as looked to the street in front of him and he said out load, "Where are those guys? Donnie said something about 47th…."

Karai rolled her eyes. This guy could really need a lesson in silence. She took off her mouth guard and said, "You always talk to yourself?"

The turtle turned around and said, "Sometimes I'm the only one who will listen."

"I'll listen…." Karai got bored of the sentimental talk and pulled out her Tanto. "When you beg for your life.

))))))))))) Back at the Hideout (((((((((

Fillien was walking down the hall towards her bedroom when suddenly she heard someone from behind her say, "Hey you!" Fillien looked back to see he three Foot soldiers that were on patrol with her earlier. There were bruises and scratch marks on their faces where Leonardo hit them. Fillien scuffed. "Wow, you guys look-"

They didn't give her a chance to finish when in a flash they ran to her and pinned her to the ground. As the two girls held her down, the man said, "Where is Karai?"

"I don't know. She just went out."

"Where?"

"I don't know I swear."

"Fine." The man bent down and grabbed Fillien's scruff to hold her head eye level with him. "Then you can tell us why Karai let the turtle go."

"You're crazy, he escaped, you guys were knocked out so how would you know."

"Well, I wasn't totally dead in water yet. I saw the whole thing! No tell us why she let him go?"

"I saw nothing!"

"Liar! You left us with her!"

"So!"

"Come on, Emerik." Said one girl, "Just do the thing."

Emerik let go of Filliens scuff and let her face hit the floor. Fillien shook it and then looked up at Emerik as he cracked his knuckles and said, "My Pleasure."

)))))))))))))))))) Back to the fight ((((((((((((((((

"Why?"

"I want to show you something." Karai put her sword back in its sheath and jumped from her place on the fire escape to the other one in the building next to her. She grabbed the bars and then pushed with her feet, getting her on the roof of another building. She didn't look back, but she knew she left the turtle, Leonardo, totally shocked.

Karai just asked him what would be impossible for people like him to do; steal. Well, she hadn't told him yet, but she will when he would met up again with her tonight. Karai had fought him and to her surprise, he was actually really good. He was evenly matched with her, and maybe a little more after she got him mad at one point. Karai knew if she could push him that far, she could probably get him to steal. She got him to trust her a little, now all she had to do was have him pass her final test. He was a good fighter, and she thought that maybe he could actually be a good asset to the Foot. A soldier perhaps. She would find out at midnight, though, if her plan would work or not.

When she made it back to the church, she went through the front doors. Making sure no one was looking, she walked in and pretended like she hadn't been outside at all. "Karai." She heard someone whisper. Karai looked at the wooden steps that were against the wall on her left and saw hidden in the shadows, huddle up, was Fillien.

"Fill? What's wrong?"

"Your dad."

"What?"

"Turns out one of the Foot on our patrol earlier was still conscious enough to see you go up against Leonardo. He saw you let him go. While you were out, he came back to report to the Shredder."

Karai's eyes widened. She knew that she would have to meet up with her father soon and he was definitely going to question her, fiercely. "Wait, did you have to report with them? You were in the patrol, too."

"No, well, I couldn't because…."

"Because what?"

Fillien sighed, got up slowly from her spot of the steps and jumped down to the ground below. She gave a painful grunt and stepped into the light where Karai could see her. Karai saw what was wrong and went to Fillien's side, kneeling down so that she was eye level with her. Karai looked at Fillien's right shoulder were she could see the bone sticking out at an awkward angle. It was hard for Fillien to stand on only three legs so she sat down and kept her right front leg off the ground.

Karai stuttered, "What happened?"

"Shredder wasn't there, but the soldiers pinned me against the wall and asked me where you were so they could talk with you. Honest to God I didn't know and I told them that. Then they started twisting my arm and asking me if it was true that you let Leonardo go and I got stuck. I saw what happened but I couldn't rat you out so I just said I didn't see but they knew I was lying. So they popped my shoulder off my socket and left me in the hall. They went to report to Shredder after that and they hadn't come out since."

"Damn. I didn't…." Karai sighed and looked up at Fillien who was wincing in pain. "Ok….let's just get to my room and put that shoulder back in place."

They heard the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the building. Coming out from the hall way that lead into the stair case to the top was the same snarky soldier that was on her patrol. He stopped walking when he saw Karai, so he said, "Shredder wants to see you."

Karai nodded and whispered to Fillien, "Try to go to the infirmary and wait for me."

"Ok." Fillien simple answered. Karai got up from kneeling and walk passed the shoulder, giving him a cold shoulder look until she disappeared behind the hallway that lead up the stairs to the Main Hall. Fillien then hobbled over to the door and made her way outside. She wasn't going to just wait in her room while Karai got a tongue lashing. When she was outside, Fillien looked up to the stained glass window at the second level of the building. From here she could see the hole in the stain glass. "If I can go out from inside, I can go in from outside."

Fillien began to flap her wings fast but was the only thing she managed to do was disturb the dirt around her. She sighed, closed her eyes and concentrated. She stretched her wings and made one fast push off the ground, the way she did it as she would do to reach the fire escapes on buildings. Once in the air she finally began to flap, and kept flapping until she was able to reach out her good front paw to grasp on to the perch of the building. She hoisted herself up and made sure not to move her right arm so much. She crawled through the broken part of the window and kept into the shadows. From beneath, she saw the Great Hall and down at the very end seated on his stone chair was the Shredder. He was looking down at Karai who was kneeling in front of the steps.

Fillien heard the Shredder say, "But you let him go instead."

Karai answered with a little hint of desperation, "That's not true, he escaped."

"I find that hard to believe."

"He escaped from you, didn't he?"

Fillien covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Someone put some ice on that _BURN, _Fillien thought.

Shredder didn't like it though, he growled, "ENOUGH!"

Karai's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she realized she went too far. Normally she would feel victory after ticking people off, but this was her father, a different matter. She clenched her teeth and looked down quickly.

Fillien saw the Shredder get up from his seat and walk down the steps to stand in front of his daughter. Karai bowed lower, not wanting to look up. Fillien saw the blades hidden in his armor come out and point near Karai's neck. It took all of Fillien's will power not to come out form her hiding spot in the shadows and to fly down and protect her friend. Instead she unsheathed her claws to release the tension in her and she scratched the concrete under her.

Shredder continued in a more aggressive tone, "Next time you see Leonardo you must finish him. Understood?"

Karai felt the presence of the blade leave her and she raised herself up a little saying, "I understand, father."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I swear this part had me on edge. Like I was on my couch going 'he's gonna do it! He's Gonna Do It!' Bejezzus! I didn't want to bore you guys by retelling the fight scene mainly because you guys watched it already. Next we have the end of the episode and a surprise turn up of someone else. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**A.N: FINALS DONE AND I'M OUT FOR SUMMER….but then I have to wait two weeks for the next TMNT and three for HTTYD 2. Meh.**

**Ericaphoenix16: I actually do think sometimes Shredder abuses Karai, but only as a punishment. I'll have Fillien find out the truth with Karai. We have two weeks to see the episode where it all goes down though, so I'm excited.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Shredder only threatens her because she's valuable in making Splinter feel worse when he sees her. Stockman is just…there….**

**Luminesyra: Yeah, Fillien , use the claws you were given!**

**Nightmaster000: Fillien should use her new gifts against them. Maybe I'll do a Turtle POV in Aliens Agenda, I'm having Fillien go with Karai on that little mission.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

Karai didn't get up, even when she heard him walk past her and leave the room. But she let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding in and stayed there kneeled on the floor. Suddenly Karai heard the flapping of wings and she looked back, seeing Fillien land behind her.

Fillien hobbled up next to her and sat down not saying a word for a while. Then the cat girl asked, "Where were you?" The Kunoichi readjusted herself so that she was cross legged, and then explained to Fillien of her second encounter with Leonardo. "You went to fight him again? Why?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see how well he could actually do without the smoke. He only off balanced me once, but he still has potential. He's on the wrong side, and I want to see how well he does when he helps me get that sword."

"What sword?"

"The one next to the Biarley Building. The one you showed me on our girl night out."

"You want him to steal it? Please…he's a goody two shoes, he wouldn't steal food if he were starving to death."

"You never know." Karai got up and started to walk out.

Fillien staid seated but turn to face the way Karai was going, "But your father nearly had your head when he found out you were with him the first time. If you come back not having finished the job, do you know what Shredder would do?"

Without turning her head, Karai said, "Who says he'll find out?"

"Karai! You can't just- ahh!"

Karai stopped walking away and turned to see Fillien had fallen to her left side, holding her right arm in pain. She ran back to her and looked at her shoulder, seeing the bone on her back that connected to her arm stick out more than it did before "What did I tell you, I told you go down to the infirmary."

"Now you noticed." Fillien said, trying to make a smile.

Getting pissed at Fillien's sarcasm, Karai didn't even say a word when she grabbed the cat's shoulder and with the other hand, popped Fillien's arm back in place. The mutant cat held her tongue and whined a little giving a tiny yelp. She started cursing in French and said, "Fou cul **(Crazy ass!),** why did you do that? You didn't warn me."

"You noticed."

"Haha…" Fillien sat up and then got on all fours, shaking herself. She pressed her arm down on the ground only wincing but it wasn't painful as it was before. "Thanks though."

"No problem. Now I gotta go." Karai started to walk out again, this time Fillien following her.

"Where to know, it's midnight."

"Exactly and I'm late."

"You're going to see him again?"

"Yep."

"Karai, you can't!"

"Why not?" Karai stopped at the door as it slide open upon nearing it.

"This isn't about fun and games, Karai, this is the real deal. You're facing up against one of Hamato Yoshi's followers. The guy you want dead. Why are you toying with him?"

"That's just it. He's on the wrong side, and I'm going to bring him to us. He'll make a good soldier don't you think?"

As Karai walked out of the Main Hall, Fillien face palmed and mumbled to herself, "Why did it have to take a turtle make her say something as stupid as that?"

)))))))))))))))) One meet up and mutant fight later (((((((((((((((((

"Karai! Karai please help!" All the Kunoichi did at first was watch as Leonardo kept himself from being pulled away by that weird mutant plant freak. She wasn't fazed at all by it when it appeared, she's seen worse. She didn't want to help Leonardo, he didn't even agree to helping her get the katana. Heck, he was telling her she didn't have to. Karai wanted to, but she didn't want to do it without him. Why? That was her problem, she didn't know.

Even though she was battling herself whether to help him or not, she still kept the same know-it-all look on her face. Then Karai thought about how far gone he is in "Doing good". Well if that's all he wants to do, why keep him around anymore. He was just another block in the Shredder's plan, and he did say to kill him the next time she saw Leonardo. Karai pulled out her knife and readied to aim at the blue cladded turtle's head. She pulled back, eyeing his forehead, and at the last second, threw and aimed way over his head, but not too far to reach. She saw his eyes close and waited for impact. When he opened his eyes, he looked up and saw the knife stuck on the wall.

Karai didn't know what to do but turn, keep her smile, and say, "Sayonara." Then she flipped off the building. She landed on the fire escape and jumped to the next one across, climbing and making her way to the roof of the next building. She jumped a few more then stopped when she got on top of the tallest building in the area and looked back. Karai saw as Leonardo and his brother, Raphael, jumped off the edge of the building they were on, disappearing with the plant mutant on their tail. It didn't worry her really, she knew by how well Leonardo and his brother could fight, that he would be alright. She turned around to keep running but stopped when she saw a pair of bright green feline eyes stare at her.

"Well that was a sight to see." Fillien said.

"Wha- how-" Karai stopped and looked down, "How much did you see?"

"I came when I saw you pin him down and his brother, Raphael, showed up. I take it the little exchange didn't go as planned."

"Yeah, well you were right about one thing." Karai looked back at the empty roof top, "He's too far gone."

"Wow you agreed I was right! You feeling ok?" Fillien put a paw on Karai's forehead, pretending to check if she had a fever.

Karai shoved her hand away and said, "Yeah why?"

"Because I know you, and I saw from here that you changed the course of your throw on the last minute. So….even though he's all goody-goody…..you like him."

Karai scuffed and crossed her arms, saying, "Do not."

"Well, either way, there's nothing for you there. But I kind of like his brother." Than Fillien started doing cat calls and Karai was quick to shut her up by putting a hand over her friends muzzle.

"Just be quiet and let's go."

The rest of the week was dedicated to finding the turtles, mostly Leonardo. Karai had some unfinished business with him. She had to make up for not killing him last time. Karai picked the best trackers in the Foot clan. Sadly they were the fastest bunch, too, for Fillien.

As the group of Foot Clanners led by Karai ran across the roof tops, Fillien was getting far behind. Fillien tried to fly but she just couldn't stay up for long. She would try to land also but she would end up skidding on the floor. Karai looked back at one point and found Fillien lagging behind by five buildings. Karai sighed, knowing what she would have to do. "Halt!" She ordered her group. When they stopped, Karai went back behind the group and waited for Fillien to catch up. Fillien came bounding in gasping for breath. When she stood in front of Karai she asked between pants, "Why….did you…stop?"

"Look, I hate to break it to you but….you're sort of slowing down the group."

"No, Karai, I can do this."

"I need to find Leonardo, and you trying to fly isn't going to get us anywhere faster."

"I have been trying to teach myself, but it's hard without an expert."

"That's what I'm saying. Maybe you should stick to practicing before I can put you in a patrol."

Fillien lowered her head but nodded. She knew Karai was right and that she wasn't fit for patrol yet. Karai was great help in the small things of flying, but even she knew nothing about wind currents that can make a bird turn circles in the air. Fillien had to figure it out herself. "Ok, you go on and find him, and give him a scratch on his plastron for me."

Karai chuckled. "Ok."

The group left Fillien to head back to the hide out on her own. As Fillien began to slowly jump and fly up on buildings, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. If only she could figure it all out, then it would be easier for her to follow Karai and the group around. Fillien could learn to track to turtles now that she had a feline nose for it. But even that is a bit hard to figure out. Also, her ears hurt whenever she's around a loud part of the city. Her ear drums take in everything. The only thing that hasn't bothered her was her eyes. They were easily adjustable to light and darkness. "Well that's one good thing."

Flying though. The minute she was in the air the currents were messing with her flight. East winds and west winds merged and made whirlpools. She just couldn't keep her wings straight. Flying up to high beams was one thing but actually going somewhere was another. The landing was harder, she couldn't get herself to land still. Her feet would give away under and she would tumble. It wasn't bad enough she couldn't fly right, but now she couldn't be with her friend. Karai had taken her new liberty of going out with patrols seriously. Especially now that she actually wanted to finish Leonardo off. She had been going out so much on patrol that sometimes Fillien was too tired to go. And when she did, she couldn't keep up to talk to Karai. Now Fillien just couldn't join her at all. It just kept getting worse for the cat.

Suddenly, Fillien heard a clinking sound from far away. She got curious and followed the sound. She jumped a few rooftops until she finally heard the sound coming from down below in an alley. Fillien stopped on the edge of a roof and looked down. She had to blink twice at what she saw; muttering under their breath and looking through pile of trash was a mutant pigeon. He was a bit taller than a regular person and he wore pants like a regular person. But he had the feet and the head of a pigeon and his arms were covered in feathers. He was also bare chested as well, like a human. He was talking to himself, saying, "Come on, at least one loaf today." He reached his hand out into a trash can and tried to look for something in it. Fillien noticed the rows of feather lining with his arm…..just like hers.

"Wait a minute…." She whispered, getting an idea. Fillien jumped down a fire escape just under her and went down until she landed on a big box metal trashcan. The noise made the pigeon man step back and look up and in fright. Fillien smiled and said, "Hi, I'm-"

She couldn't even finish before the bird man took off into the air. Fillien gasped, "Whoa! He can fly." The pigeon hovered over the alley a little and then began to fly down the street. "No, wait!" Fillien ran after him by foot, trying to keep up with him by taking the street. He was fast, though, and he was starting to become a dot in the distance. She yelled out, "Hold on! I just want to talk, please!" The farther he got the more desperate she sounded, "Please don't fly away! I need a teacher! Someone who can teach me to fly! Please!" He made a turn at an alley coming up on the left and Fillien cut into the turn. When she ran in, she was met with a building making a dead end of the alley. Fillien skidded to a stop and catched her breath. She looked around and tried to find the Pigeon man, but he was gone. Not in the alley, or in the air. He tricked her into going into an a dead end where she couldn't follow him.

Fillien sighed and sat down on her hind. "Oh…. I was so close…"

The sound of something falling from the sky and landing on the floor behind her made her jump and stand up in a defensive pose. She didn't bare her teeth though, seeing that it was the pigeon man. His red bird like eyes looked at her curiously, as if trying to see what she would do. Fillien lost her defense position and she gave him a halfhearted smile. "Look, I don't mean any trouble. I just want to talk."

"Why do you want me to teach you?"

"What?"

"I heard what you were screaming. You want me to teach you to fly."

"Would you?"

"Why do you need me, someone you don't know, to teach you?"

"Cause…cause there is no one else who can…." Fillien said, a little sadder and making her ears fall back a little.

The Pigeon man's scowl waivered a bit into a frown, but he turned around and opened up his wings, "Look, kid, I don't have time to tell mutants like you how to fly. I'm busy on the street just to keep myself from starving."

"But if you didn't have to scavenge so much for food, would you have time?"

Before he could jump in the air and fly, he turned his head around and said, "Well, maybe. But hey, this is city life. It's impossible to get enough food."

"How about if I paid you with food?"

He froze and blinked is bird like eyes several times. "That….sounds about fair. But what if there is specific food I want?"

"Well, what is it?"

"Bread."

"Deal."

He turned fully around to face Fillien. "What?"

"You heard me. I get you bread and you teach me to fly."

"How desperate are you?"

"You want to see?" He nodded. "I can only do this." Fillien began to flap her wings up and down, making herself lift off the ground about ten feet until tiredness and gravity pulled her back down on the floor.

The Pigeon man laughed. "Ha! That's not how you flap to go up. You're like doing a thousand flaps per second which is still impossible to do."

"So I'm still doing this wrong. I thought had it right."

"Pfft. Yeah, that gets you nowhere. Pains me even to see you do it."

"Then will you teach me?" Fillien asked, going up to him a little.

The bird man crossed his arms and rubbed the chin of his beak. "You are strange."

"Says the Pigeon man."

"Pigeon Man? No, if you're going to be my student, you are going to have to call me by my name. My name is Pete."

"I'm Fillien. It's nice to meet you, Pete."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I did say last time we would meet someone unexpected. Oh yeah, Fillien does not have a crush on Raph, it was just a game she was playing to make Karai angry. When Karai throws the knife near Leo's head, this is actually what I really think went through her mind. She could have killed him….but she didn't. Next, Fillien learns a bit of flying. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**A.N: So, due to other stuff I have to dos still, ACT lessons and study, I still can only update on Sundays. Once it's over I can finally get to summer schedule updates. One more week until new episode….one week**

**Nightmaster000: hehhe….pigeon man….yeah I like to mix it around.**

**Ericaphoenix16: He was the only flying mutant who could talk that I could think of. And I feel he needed more screen time**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yep…Fillien was thinking of Raph because she saw him there so that's why. I mean, I wondered why KArai would let him go if he said no…so why not that.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

Fillien had gone over to the hideout to get food, leaving Pete at the alley they were in before. When she came back with his pay, he immediately began to chow down on the bread. Fillien watched him eat every crumb until he gave out a loud burp, signaling he was done. She said, "I can see food really is a predicament for you."

"You make it sound like you live in a luxury."

"No, but food is provided."

"Lucky you." Pete looked up to the building next to them. "Come on and follow me to the roof. We'll begin lessons up there."

"What?" Fillien asked surprised as Pete flew up to the roof. It only took him two flaps of his wings to get him up there. For Fillien it took her about ten flaps until she surrendered to using the fire escape. When she got to the top of the building, Pete looked at her with arms crossed and said, "Let's start with the wings. Extend them." Fillien did so and spread them out. Pete came up to her and then began to walk around, saying. "Hmm. Pigeon wings. This won't be hard to teach you. But it will be hard for you to get around. I may be a pigeon, but even I know the limits of being one. We're noisy flyers. We're not like owls with oil-less wings. Fortunately, scavenging at night made me a sort of silent flyer. I can teach you that but that's a whole 'nother level." He stood in front of Fillien and said, "Maybe that's it! You got to start with what you already know."

"Well, I know how to branch. Jumping from-"

"Place to place. Yeah I know what it means."

"You do? I thought I just made it up."

"It's a universal term birds know. All fledglings learn to branch once their feathers began to grow. That's how my momma began to teach me."

"Your what?"

"My mother. But then after being turned half human, I sort of had to learn again with all this added weight."

"So you're saying you were originally a pigeon before?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. But I was originally human, so how do I know about this?"

"I don't know, maybe when you were mutated, most of the bird DNA went to your brain."

"Oh. Oh no."

"What?"

"I hope I don't begin to have cravings for bread."

"Is that an insult?"

"No."

Pete scowled but then became serious once again. "Ok. So you know how to branch but when you're in the air you won't have the chance of gliding down from a nest. In your case, buildings. We need to work on your power skills." Pete stepped back again and motioned to the space before him. "How about you flap up for me? Show me what you can do." Fillien shuffled her feet again and began to flap her wings fast. She went up a few feet but immediately Pete said, "Hold it!"

Fillien stopped and scoffed as she landed back on her feet. "What? I was flapping."

"The wrong way. You are going too fast. It's all about strength not how many times you can flap until your twenty feet up. You have to have less strokes and more power."

"And how do I do that? I'm not exactly the strongest person around."

Pete noticed the way Fillien sounded when she said that. She looked down on herself. Pete went up to her and said, "I don't really think strength has anything to do with it." Fillien's ears perked up at this. "It's determination. Do this for me when you flap. Feel every muscle and every feather in each stroke."

For the next hour, Pete instructed Fillien on how to fly up and down. Every try there was less flapping but a lot more energy. With all that energy, Fillien was able to go up twenty feet in the air in three strokes. "Good! That's it!" Pete would say.

By midnight, Fillien had gotten pretty good with flying up. But at one point, she flew so high that when she landed….well…she didn't exactly land. "Ow." Fillien said with a groan after face planting into the floor of the roof. Pete came over and helped her to stand up. "Maybe for the last few minutes we should practice on your landing. The trick is to put feet first."

"That's what I do though."

"Yeah, that's with your front feet. But what you don't know is that putting all of your weight from the front first to land makes you keep going. It doesn't make you stop. Using your weight from the back slows you down and keeps you planted to the ground. No weight could move you forward."

"I get it. It's like a bike. When you break the front wheel it makes you flip over easily. But if you break the back one, it doesn't make you flip over."

"I guess that's understandable…to humans." Pete walked over to the edge of the building. Fillien followed him and looked down to the building next to the one they were on. Pete extended his wings and said to Fillien, "Just watch." Jumped off from the edge and without flapping he glided down smoothly on to the next building. He landed perfectly on his feet, and his weight didn't seem to move him forward at all. Pete ruffled his wings and looked back at Fillien who was still on the same roof he was on before. "Ok." He said, "Now you try. Just do what I do and spread your wings out-"

Fillien didn't hear the rest and she just spread her wings and jumped. Her gliding was rough, due to the fact that she was flapping so much. But when she landed, she put her back paws first and then rooted herself with her front. She didn't stumble forward or anything. She made a perfect landing. "Yay! I did it!"

Pete clapped, "That was a good landing. But now, I think you should practice that gliding. And only a few flaps in between, just to keep you up." He motioned for Fillien to follow him to the edge of the building to face another one. "Ok, we'll go down five buildings. We'll jump, glide, land, and stop. Then you can walk over to the edge and do it again until you get to building number five. Just watch my first glide." Pete jumped off the edge and glided down to the next roof. Fillien glided down herself, this time keeping her wings out straight. It was rough to keep them straight the first few jumps. Towards the last few, she managed to glide smoothly across the air and land perfectly at the same time. She looked up at Pete who said, "Good job."

)))))))))) At the Hideout (((((((((

After a two hour patrol with no sign of any turtles, or Leonardo, Karai and her group came back to the hideout for their much needed rest. Karai walked down the entrance hall and was about to make a turn for the dorms when something flew over her head. On instinct she pulled out her Tanto and pointed at whatever was landing next to her. She saw Fillien land by planting her back feet first then her front. Her wings were out straight, showing their immense length. Fillien folded them back to her sides and she turned to look at Karai. "Did you see that? I've been practicing all night since I got back from my lesson."

"You know how to land? Wait! What lesson?"

"I met a mutant bird named Pete. He taught me how to land, flap up to great heights, and glide without any trouble of the wind,"

"All this while I was out on patrol?"

"Well, yeah. He said he would teach me, but I would have to practice on my own sometimes. And I hadn't stopped."

Karai smiled, seeing her accomplice's excitement. "How did you find him?"

"Oh, he was just scavenging around. By the way, we're going to need to get more bread."

Karai blinked. "Why?"

"That's how I pay him."

Now Karai was just confused. A Mutant bird that lives in the streets agreed to teach Fillien how to fly as long as she payed him with….bread. "Let me see what you can do now." Fillien nodded and looked up at the wooden beams overhead. She spread her wings and took one flap. She went up half way in a burst of strength and speed. She flapped one more time and she climbed up onto the wooden beam. Karai's jaw dropped. "Yo-you just flew all that in like less than fifteen seconds."

"I know! I beat my own record by half. And watch this!" Fillien spread her wings and let herself glide down to the floor. Her wings staid perfectly straight and she landed back feet first. She went into a trot and stood in front of Karai. "See, I'm getting better."

"I'm glad you found someone to teach you."

"That's not all. I'm going to see Pete again tomorrow night and he's going to show me how to really fly."

"You're going to see him again?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Karai didn't want to say it, but she was worried actually. She didn't know who this mutant was and he was a stranger to Fillien for all Karai knew. But if he is teaching something valuable to Fillien that will help her keep up in patrols, maybe Karai shouldn't say anything. "No, actually, it's a good thing you're learning. Better than I could teach you."

"Well you did teach me determination, that's something."

Karai smiled and rubbed the cat girls head. "At least I'm some use."

The next night, when Karai had gone out for patrol Fillien went out to look for Pete. The cat girl went to the rendezvous point which was the same building where Fillien had her first flight lesson yesterday. When Pete got there, she saw her sitting down waiting with a loaf of bread in her mouth. She handed it to him and asked him, "So, what are we learning today."

"Flying forward." For the rest of the week, Pete taught Fillien how to fly from one destination to another. But it wasn't so easy for Fillien to grasp. The first day they tried flying over two buildings, but Fillien ended up falling into alley's underneath. The second day, they went to a secluded area in the park where they thought it would be safer. Instead, she ran into some trees. On the third day Fillien almost had enough. They decided to go back to the buildings where they practiced before but Pete tried another approach. She watched Pete fly back and forth past her and listened to what he was saying, "Bigger flap, less flap. Still air has no shape to use. You have to compensate with your down strokes. Make your wing tips almost meet, and if you can, without stalling."

"You make it sound easy."

Pete landed in front of her and said, "That's because it is. You have to put two and two together. You learned how the less flap and more strength made you go higher." Fillien. "Now it can make you go forwards."

"But I can't curl them enough to stroke."

"Come on, one last try."

"You said that last time."

"That's because I'm not giving up on you."

"I bet you would have thought differently only a week ago."

"Maybe yeah." Pete put a hand on her shoulder, "But I didn't know determination like yours before. I wish had that. Or that could be the problem."

"What?"

"You forgot what you were here for?"

"I know what I came for. To learn to fly."

"But why?"

"Because of….of my friend. I feel left behind…" Fillien had completely forgotten what she was here for. And her determination to fly had waivered. Fillien looked up at the sky and said, "Ok, let's do this." Pete flew up into the air and then glided a bit. Instead of letting himself land on the next building, he made a big flap that made him stay up. He landed two buildings away. Fillien tried to same thing. She ran off the edge of the building and jumped. She glided until she felt herself go down. She tried to flap but it only kept her up a bit. She was going down again. With all her strength, she flapped her wings again, this time shooting higher and forward. "Yes!" She landed on a building she saw coming under her and when she did, she realized she had gone a building ahead of Pete. Fillien looked back and saw Pete cheering. "That's right, cat girl, you got it!" He was right. She remembered her goal, and with determination she was able to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: All this flying makes me hungry *eats a sandwhich* I hope I didn't go too OC with Pete, but he only had so little screen time. I just got his sentiment on how he acted when giving April her father's message. Karai is worried guys, ha….secret softy. Next we get Alien Agenda… new episode. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**A.N: Um well…today's episode…..*sobs in a corner*. Well, at least this will be a good addition to this story. So today's chapter we're getting into Alien Agenda episode.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Yo! That new episode, right?**

**Beawolf's Pen: There is more to Pete then bread, I know it. Karai, your soft is showing**

**AyumiKoneko: Don't worry, I believe you. Also, maybe I don't have tomake it a turtle pov because it's mostly third person, but I can sneak in some of their opinions of things. Especially the next few chapter that we have the turtle brothers together with Karai. It's ok, I like opinions**

**Dramatic person: No worries. Take your time. I'm glad how you like the character development**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translate)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

One night, Fillien and Pete were practicing flying over city block. Thanks to Pete, Fillien had gotten used to flying for a long period of time. On the other hand, she still needed to work on distance. Pete, who was flying in front of Fillien, called out, "Let's land down there." Fillien nodded and they both landed on the roof of some business building. Pete ruffled his wings and said, "Boy, what a flight! I haven't had fun on nights like these since I left my nest."

"You miss having company." Fillien sort of asked.

"Eh, don't make me sound soft. On the streets I have to be tough."

Fillien rolled her eyes. "You sound like my friend back at the hideout."

"Well, at least we're not annoying, right? Anyway, I think we should come up with a new schedule for our flight lessons. See, winter is coming and food is scarcer for me. We should try meeting up every other night. We'll continue with learning how to fly but you just need to…." Whatever he said next didn't pass Fillien's ears. Another sound distracted her from Pete. She looked around the street until she saw, running down an alley across the street, were the four mutant turtles. Even though they stayed in the shadows, Fillien could see with her feline eyes where they were.

"Fillien, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, no sorry. I got distracted with something."

"Like what?" Pete said, trying to look at what she was looking. Fillien thanked the heavens for Pete's poor night vision. He wouldn't see the turtles from the roof they were on.

"It's nothing." She said.

"You heard me about the schedule right?"

"Yeah, I know but…I thought bread was enough."

"I appreciate the pay, Fillien, I do. But in truth, it's not enough for a grown bird like me."

"Then why do you save it?"

"What?"

"The past few days I gave you bread, you've been saving it instead of gobbling it down. Why?"

"Oh it's just-" The sound of tin cans was heard in the distance. Fillien knew that Karai had been searching long and hard for the turtles, and now that Fillien knew where they were…. "Look, Pete, I have to go. I remembered that I had to um….do a favor for a friend. But before I go, I want to know what you want to with the time of the lessons."

"I need to take some time to scavenge….But! I don't want to drop the lesson either. Like I said, I miss nights like these. We'll meet every other night. Now how is that?"

"I think that sounds good." She looked to where the turtles had been and she saw they had vanished. "Ok, Pete, I really have to go. Sorry to cut the lesson short today." As Fillien flew off, Pete yelled, "No worries, kid!"

Karai was gathering a group for patrol at the entrance of the hideout when suddenly, Fillien burst through the entrance doors. She skidded in front of the group and said to Karai between tired pants. "Turtles…..down south….near the business area…."

Karai smiled. Finally, after weeks of searching for Leonardo, she finally has a chance to take him down. She kneeled in front of Fillien and said, "Are you too tired to help me fight the turtles?"

"What? No way? The night is young…..wait a minute are you asking me to go on a patrol with you?"

"Yes." Karai said standing up, "And you lead the way." Fillien jumped a bit in the air. Yes, things were looking up again.

Through the run on the roofs, Karai took the lead on foot with a few soldiers following behind her. Karai looked up every once in a while to see Fillien flying over them. She was surprisingly getting better at staying up longer. She would glide and then give herself a few flaps to stay up in the air. When she needed to landed, she would put her back feet down and go straight into a run. Then as they jumped another block, Fillien would fly again.

Fillien landed on the edge of a building and looked around, recognizing that this was where she spotted the turtles. She looked back and saw as Karai and her group finally caught up to the mutant cat. Fillien nodded to Karai, confirming they were in the right place. Karai nodded and turned back to the rest of the group, "The turtles have been spotted in this neighborhood, so stay alert for any sign of them." The sound of shots being fired interrupted her orders and she turned to look down at an alley bellow when she heard someone scream, "Booyakasha!"

"Found them." Fillien said as she looked over the edge. The other Foot got ready to jump and take them down but Karai held her hand up. She made her way to the edge and stood next to Fillien as she watched the fight below. Karai saw the turtle brothers fighting off some guys who were shooting at them with lazar guns. But as Karai looked closer she realized this weren't regular people.

"They're fighting robots?" Karai asked. Silver machines in the form of a person were shooting at the turtles but were easily being taken down. Karai, not wanting to blow her cover yet, held up her hand to signal to stay put, even though she could hear her patrol getting all restless to fight. She looked down at one robot that lay armless on the floor after being cut down by Leonardo. Suddenly, crawling out from the chest came a pink, slimy, brain looking creature. It gave a screech and then ran away. Karai's eyes widened, "Whoa, this town is more interesting than I thought."

"And you said you would be bored to death." Fillien said. Karai rolled her eyes and stepped on Fillien's tail. The feline gave a tiny yelp and held her tail in pain. Then she saw her friends eyes narrow at something below, so Fillien looked down and saw Karai make eye contact with Leonardo. He then turned and went back to the fight, taking more of those robots down then he did before. Fillien grinned and whispered so only Karai could hear, "Like what you see?" The Kunoichi tried to step on her tail again but the mutant cat moved it to the side before she could touch it. Karai looked back down and watched as Leonardo took down two more robots and then jump out of the way and put his twin katana's back in their sheath. Karai saw as the blue cladded turtle looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. Not wanting to be spotted by the others, Karai signal for her troops to leave.

"What about the turtles?" asked one soldier.

"We need to report to the Shredder of what we saw. We'll deal with the turtles soon." And the rest of the way back was quiet.

When they got to the hideout, Karai and Fillien waited outside to let the patrol go in. Instead of following after them, they made their way to the side of the building where there was a fire escape for them to jump up and climb to the top. Karai went first, jumping from level to level. Fillien flew up, struggling as she went up higher and higher. Her flapping made so much noise that it annoyed Karai and the kunoichi turned around to the cat now flying eye level. She said, "Shhh! Could your flying be any louder?"

"Sorry, I'm still learning how to fly, cut me some. I haven't learned the art of silent flight yet." Fillien flew higher until she finally got to the edge of the roof by a stained glass window.

Karai jumped up next to her and said, "Well, can this Pete guy just make the lesson faster. You're starting to fall farther behind on patrols then you did before." Karai walked around her to turn the corner to the front of the church.

Fillien followed behind, saying, "Hey, I've been doing pretty well if I do say so myself. Besides, Pete's busy most of the time picking scraps. He's got to make a living somehow." They heard the sound of laughter inside. Wanting to know who it was, the two girls went to the front of the building where at the crack in the window was. They both crawled into the space of the broken window and then sat on the rim of the wall. They looked down and saw Bradford sitting on the stone steps next to Xever who was laying on the ground. He lay upside down with metal feet attached to him dangling in the air. "Hey look, Xever, Bradford, and Baxter are back." Fillien said. Since the rat incident, Xever and Bradford had been at Baxter's hidden science lab. Baxter did say he was taking measurements, but it looks like he did more than that.

Karai eyed the contraption that was supposed to make Xever walk. "Metal feet? Must be a new invention of Baxter's." Karai looked in the middle of the stone path seeing Shredder was chewing out Baxter Stockman on his error and was threatening his life, like that wasn't normal. "Looks also like the invention didn't work."

The lecture from Shredder started to sound like he was about to hit a boiling point. Baxter just stood there with his knees shaking. "Âme malheureuse Mauvais" **(Poor unfortunate soul)** Fillien muttered, "Better get in there before the guy loses his head, literally."

"Whatever." Karai and Fillien got up from their sitting positions and jumped off. Karai landed gracefully on her feet and Fillien glided down and landed next to her, ruffling her wings before folding them back in.

"Father." Karai began, taking off her mouth mask and walking up to the Shredder. "We saw the turtles fighting some guys in suites. But they were actually slimy brain squids in robot bodies."

Fillien muttered to herself, "I wonder if she knows how nouille **(dumb) **she sounds just saying that?"

"Your mission," The Shredder said, "Is to destroy them and find Splinter. Everything else is a distraction."

"A distraction?" Karai was surprised. Did he not think that these….things….could be a threat to them? "Father, don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures. Splinter's disciples are turtles, mutants. Your own men got turned into hideous freaks! No offense." She whispered the last part to Fillien.

"None taken."

Karai looked back at her father, arms crossed, "Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? I mean there is more to life than your vendetta."

"There is nothing more!" The Shredder said angrily. Then he looked down at Fillien who was sitting down, hunched over. The cat looked up at his face and got the message quickly. She trotted passed him quickly and went towards the other mutants in the room. Fillien sat down at the foot of the steps and watched as The Shredder circled around Karai saying, "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me, to us. Every day that Splinter lives' is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean."

"So, how's the flying going?" Fillien turned to Xever who was smirking at her. Bradford began to snicker at the remark.

Fillien scowled. Clearly he hadn't seen how good she had gotten on flying since Pete had become her teacher. Well, she didn't want to let him know yet, so all she said to the fish man was, "So, how's the walking going?"

Bradford heard this and burst into laughter. Xever tried to reach out to somehow grab Fillien but all she had to do was step aside to be out of arm's reach. Then they heard Karai yell out, "Fillien." The mutant girl turned and ran to her friend, passing the Shredder who she could feel his eyes bore into her pelt. Once the two girls left the Great Hall and made their downstairs, Fillien said, "So what now, your dad doesn't care about those weird robots we saw, so how are you going to approach this?"

"How did you know I was still going to go find out myself?"

"It's just you have a knack for doing that sort of stuff now a days. Your dad says one thing and you do the exact opposite. Why do you want to fight these things?"

"It's not like I'm going to go fight them. I'm just going to find out from a person who might have more information on them."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Karai and Fillien went to their dorm room and the first thing that cat girl did was jump on their bed. She laid down on her belly like a cat and relaxed at the foot of the bed. Karai went into the bathroom to get changed for bed. As she did, Fillien continued to converse, "Maybe Sukippi might know. Heck, maybe even Bradford and Xever."

From behind the bathroom door Karai called out, "If they knew they would have said something to Father by now. I was thinking maybe someone who lives in New York that knows them."

"Like a normal civilian."

"Maybe. Or maybe not. People would have told the media about them."

"What about not people? What about people like the turtles? Maybe Pete might now about them, he goes out at night."

Karai came out of the bathroom in a hurry, thankfully fully dressed already in her night wear. "That's it!"

"What?"

"Leonardo. He might know."

Fillien said to Karai in an obvious tone, "Um, you know, you got to finish him off sooner or later."

"I choose later." Karai said. She went up to her mirror in the bathroom and began to wipe off her makeup. As she did, she said, "I'll go out tomorrow night while you're at your flying lesson and find out from Leonardo."

"If you can find him."

"I'm pretty sure I will."

"Yeah," Fillien laid her head on her paws and said sarcastically, "Because even though you search a whole week for Leonardo, I managed to find him and his brothers."

A wash cloth came flying out of the bathroom and landed on Fillien's face. The cat girl's head went up and she shook her head to get the towel off. When it fell to the floor, she looked up at Karai who was still in the bathroom, looking straight at the mirror. As if she didn't throw the washcloth at Fillien's face. Fillien grunted and laid her head back on her paws.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The guys are back….really though their just like kids. Wait till you see what I did in the next chapter. So this week is HTTYD2 week. Oh yeah! Only five more days….. sorry I'm high on feels, both TMNT and Dragons. I mean who can blame me, we got a new episode after a hiatus and DRAGONS! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**A.N: How to Train Your Dragon 2 and todays' TMNT episode. Don't talk to me! I'm in a sad and happy mood, all at the same time. ASDFGHJLKL. Ok I'm good now, hi everyone.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you :).**

**Ericaphoenix16: On behalf of Fillien, I can say she is getting sassier. Yes, the tiger claw episode "How could you do that Shredder? Splinter is going to kick you're a** for that!"**

**Beawolfs Pen: Pete is such a chill character. Lol, for the Leorai shippers, we are in denial.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

"HAHAHAH!" Bradford yelled out.

With nothing to do, Fillien and Karai had been stuck in the Great Hall watching round two of Baxter's attempts to get Xever to walk. Karai sat on the stone steps, her head lying against Fillien's side. The cat girl laid on her stomach on a step above Karai. The two were so bored they didn't even laugh when Xever's leg malfunctioned and made him face plant on the stone steps. That was the fifth time it happened, and it was tiring the third time. Bradford though was having a blast. "I could watch this all day!"

Baxter powered down Xever's legs and it made the fish man lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. "I swear, if I don't get walking soon I will bite your head off, conprendes?!" **(Do you understand?!)**

"I get it!" Baxter yelled. "But I can't seem to…." He began to bang the remote control he was holding.

"I wish I could get all this on video." Bradford said, leaning back against the glass wall of the décor case of the sand garden.

"Even if Xever weren't a fish," Karai began, "It would still be boring."

Xever rolled his eyes. "Nothing impresses you."

Fillien whispered, "Except for a blue banded turtle."

Karai hit her head up against Fillien's stomach to get her to shut up. "Ooff."

"What'da say kid?" Bradford asked.

Fillien recovered. "Nothing."

Baxter pressed a code on his remote control and said with joy, "Yes! I think I got it!"

He moved the pedal around and suddenly, Xever's feet made him jump up to his feet. Then the feet went hay wire again, this time making Xever do a one eighty and bring his leg up behind him to kick Baxter in the face. The afro haired man went back like five yards before landing on the ground. Fillien and Karai did laugh this time and Bradford said, "He got hit by his own machine! Priceless!" When Baxter was hit, the remote control went flying and landed on the ground so hard that some buttons were pressed. Xever's legs went crazy and started to randomly kick things, and people. Bradford ran from his spot to avoid a jump kick while Fillien and Karai scrambled away to not get hit by the metal foot. Baxter got up to see Karai, Fillien, and Bradford running around and trying to get away from Xever's random kicks. He quickly scrambled to his remote and pressed the stop button. Xever's legs stopped and the fish man stood still in the middle of the room.

Bradford peeked out from behind the stone chair. Fillien glided down from the safety of some wooden beams built to the ceiling. Karai jumped down from her perch on top of the glass case.

"That was crazy." Fillien said. "Let's do it again!"

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

))))))))))))) That night ((((((((((((

Karai waited until nine to go out for the night. She had to find Leonardo for information. She had to know what those robot alien things were. Where did they come from? What are they doing here? As she was about to get to the exit of the hideout, she heard someone from behind say, "You aren't going to go out with a patrol?"

Karai turned to around to see Fillien had come out of nowhere and was standing just behind her as if she had been there the whole time. She was really getting good at the flying. She answered Fillien's question. "No. I'm going to go find Leonardo."

"You're still going to ask him about those things."

"Yeah. He's the only guy who knows."

Fillien grunted and shook her head. "Well then I'm coming with you."

Karai went in front of Fillien and stopped, putting an arm out to stop the cat in her tracks. "No, you're staying here to cover for me."

"The last time I did, I almost lost feeling in my arm."

"Well, you'll come up with something this time. Maybe try to stay hidden" Karai then left Fillien standing there as she walked out the big exit doors. But Fillien didn't stay put for long. She waited until Karai had left and after five minutes went outside herself. She flew to the sky, and then after doing a bit of gliding she landed on a building. Fillien then ran on the roof tops the rest of the way. When she spotted Karai next to a few water tanks, Fillien landed two buildings away as to not be spotted. Then she jumped to the next one to get a closer look and hid in the shadows.

Fillien watched as her friend jumped from the top of a water tank and to the roof of the building, landing poised and ready to fight Leonardo who was standing next to a wall. Then Karai was the first to attack and Leonardo ran to her as well, clashing swords and then steeping a few feet away from each other. They were talking so load though, Fillien could hear their conversation.

"I don't think you are." The turtle said.

Karai laughed, "Really? So what do you think this is?" And she attacked him with two swipes of her sword that he easily ducked away.

"I think it's a cry for help." Fillien gasp and her eyes widened. "I think you're looking for a way out of the foot clan." She didn't hear the rest as Fillien thought about it. He had a good point; Karai, all this time going after one turtle who she seemed to have no intention of hurting what's-o-ever. The one person she went to for info on robots even though he was supposedly the enemy. Fillien blinked, this turtle had gone farther in ways Fillien had been trying to get to for the past few weeks.

She heard Karai yell, "You're adorable, stupid, but adorable."

Fillien rolled her eyes as Leonardo said, "Really? You-you think I'm-" and he stopped as a sword went after him. He blocked two hits before Karai ran past him, jumping on one water tower after another, making her way to the other side of the neighborhood. When Leonardo went after Karai, Fillien took this as her cue to leave. She didn't want to get any closer and then get caught. She would go back to the hideout and wait for Karai to come back.

))))))))) An hour later at the hideout ((((((((

Karai opened the entrance door a little to peek in and see if nobody was around. When she saw no one she stepped inside and closed the door quietly. She was about to make her way into the dorms when she heard, "So, how'd it go on your date?"

Karai whirled around to face Fillien who was hiding in the shadows on her right. Karai relaxed, seeing Fillien walk out with a smirk on her face. Karai said, "It went well-wait. It wasn't a date."

"Sure it wasn't."

"What would you know, you weren't there."

"So you admit you were on a date."

"I was not on a date." Karai said through gritted teeth and she leaned over so that her face was eye level with Fillien.

The cat stepped back and chuckled, "Ok, ok, I was just teasing." Then Fillien sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Listen….I've been wondering…." Karai raised an eyebrow, trying to understand why Fillien went from cocky to shy in five seconds. "I've just been worried that you've…..well…..are you…..happy here?"

Karai stood straight up and crossed her arms. "Where did that question come from?"

Fillien grunted and thought of a way to explain this without giving away the fact that she actually was there. "Well, it's just…you've been going to him a lot and I just thought you were getting tired of it here or something." Karai leaned on one leg and crossed her arms, giving Fillien her cocky stance. Karai was happy, she was fine here. What did Fillien have to worry about? Karai was just out grabbing information. The only reason she went after Leonardo is because he's the only turtle she knows better than the others. Karai had to wonder though. Didn't she have almost the same conversation with Leonardo earlier? Karai gasped, "You were there!"

"No I wasn't." Fillien said quickly.

Karai leaned down again, this time face to face with the cat girl, "Why did you follow me? I told you to stay behind."

Fillien shook her head in exasperation, "I have a right to worry about you, so I can follow you if I want. Please Karai, you have to stop seeing him." Fillien looked around, making sure no one was nearby to hear this. "Those soldiers that twisted my arm may, I add, found out easily about your actions toward Leonardo. Your dad almost had your hide when he found out. Imagine what would happen if they found out about this?"

"They wouldn't."

"But what if? Please Karai just think about it. I don't….I….let's just say I don't approve your father's methods of punishment." Karai's tight stance slackened seeing the worry in Fillien's eyes. The cat had a point. If Shredder did find out, the consequences wouldn't be pretty. Karai kneeled down in front of Fillien. She looked at her sincerely and said, "That's why I need you to stick around here and cover for me. I trust you to help me out."

"I know you do, but you know it's bad what you're doing. You can't keep….fraternizing, with the enemy."

"I'm not….it's just info I need to know. Those robot aliens could pose a threat."

"Really, is that what Leonardo told you."

Karai scuffed and stood up. "All I got was that they're 'dangerous', and not to be messed with. Leonardo also threatened me to leave his brother's alone." Karai began to walk down the hall to the stair case leading up.

Fillien walked by her and asked, "Why would he say that? It's not like you were doing anything to them. The only turtle you ever actually interacted with was Leonardo."

"I know, right?" Karai said with a smile. "I mean, he's so over protective and-"

"Hey, my brother is over protective. I can understand where the guy is coming from. He's got three brothers for crying out loud." They got to the left hall and went in.

"Oh come on, it's not like I was going to put them in some…..diabolical plan or anything. Heck, I want nothing to do with his brothers. I just want to know what these Kraang are doing here."

"Kraang? What's a Kraang?"

"It's what Leo called them when I asked who they were." They got to their dorm and locked it, just in case anyone wanted to peek into the conversation. Fillen asked her, "Was there anything else you learned?"

"Nope." Karai said falling back against the bed. "Leonardo wouldn't give me anything- Hold on a sec?"

"What?" Fillien asked jumping up on the bed and lying next to her so that they could face each other.

"Why are you asking me all this if you were there?"

"I didn't stay the whole time, or hear everything. I left after you guys continued your fight."

"Why did you follow me if you had flying lessons?"

"Oh." Fillien explained to Karai about how the weather was going to ruin Pete's scavenges and how they had to cut her lessons every other night. "As a friend, I have to let him do what I think is best for him."

"But you have to learn to fly."

"Well, flying can wait, an empty stomach can't. Pete lives on the streets so he starves easily."

Karai's eyes furrowed. Karai couldn't understand why Fillien would put aside the importance of her flying lesson for some bird.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: It's call friendship, Karai, learn it. Anyway, I thought most of the chapter was pretty funny. Fillien's worried for Karai and the kunoichi is just like "whatevs", that's like half her personality in season one really. I'm still an emotional mess, but if anyone wants to talk tmnt or dragons…..my pm is open. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**A.N: I have a quick sketch I did comparing the sizes of Fillien and Karai together. Check it out on my Deviantart account, link on my profile. Today's episode, I swear Casey and April were the high light of it all, for me at least. Also, tomorrow is my b-day! Party! Hey, did any one see the concept art for season three? OMG I can't stop talking random stuff!**

**Ericaphoenix16: Fillien represents the fandom, I think. And yeah, I needed some foot clan with Baxter interaction. I think Karma needs to just throw Shredder off a roof.**

**Amyanime4: Just *cries* why… Draco I will come for you!**

**Nightmaster000: Pete's just a good friend. You won't have to wait any longer for that reaction.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Fillien just describes what a Foot clanner would think.**

**Luminesyra: Karai just rolls with it and she just doesn't care. Nosy people are good when it comes to taking care of friends. I love that joke from iCarly so much ahahaha, no one's too old for it.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translate)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

Fillien paced back and forth on top of the building where she was supposed to meet Pete. It was already the day after the first skip. Fillien hoped Pete would be here but he hadn't shown up. Did he forget? Was he not used to the new schedule? If he wasn't used to the new schedule he would have shown up last night! Maybe he forgot, and thought she forgot! That did not make any sense in her head. Fillien put down the loaf of bread she had in her mouth on the floor. Then she looked up and said to herself, "Maybe if I say it out load-"

She was interrupted when she saw a shadow figure jumping on roofs in the distance. Thinking it was Pete, she ran after the figure. Well, she didn't exactly run after the shadow, she went in front of them to stop them from going any farther. Fillien yelled out, "Pete!" but the figure didn't stop in time and both Fillien and the person collided and tumbled on the roof until they skidded to a stop on the edge. Fillien had fallen on her back and she looked up and saw Karai laying on the cat's stomach, a bit dazed. "Karai?"

"Fillien." Karai gasped as she rubbed her head.

The Kunoichi got off the cat and Fillien stood up with her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Tracking the turtles." Karai said, moving her head around quickly. "Since you keep seeing them around here I might as well come and find them myself."

Fillien looked around and saw nothing. "I haven't seen them at all tonight. Pete neither."

"Really, did he ditch the lesson?" Karai asked, sounding concerned but her face still looking up around the roofs.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He doesn't have a good reason to. Maybe he just forgot."

"Really? Would a teacher forget his student if all he has to do is look for food and teach you?"

"Don't make me doubt Pete, ok!" Fillien yelled.

Karai finally looked down at Fillien who was giving her a glare. "Sorry." She said quickly. The sound of something in the distance made Karai and Fillien look up at that direction. They saw four, lithe, and fast green figures jumping from roof to roof. But they weren't just green. "The turtles…." Fillien gasped.

Karai smiled and took out her mouth mask which she had latched to her belt the whole time. She put it on and said, "See ya, Fill." Then the Kunoichi followed after the turtles. Fillien looked between Karai and back at the roof where she was supposed to meet Pete. Karai was playing a dangerous game here with the turtles, not doing what Shredder ordered and just following the turtles around like a dog. Fillien had to follow after her friend. The cat girl looked back at rendezvous and sighed. If Pete really were coming, he would have shown up by now. Fillien remembered she had left his pay on the roof, so maybe if he did show up, he would at least know she had been there and couldn't stay. Fillien would explain everything to him at the next lesson.

Fillien turned and ran after Karai. The cat girl flew a bit and by the time she let herself glide down she saw Karai running on the roofs under her. Fillien landed next to Karai but kept running alongside her. Without looking Karai said, "So you decided to join."

"Are you kidding, and let you have all the fun?"

Karai laughed. They ran until they stopped on the tallest building in the area. Karai spotted the turtles running across the rooftops of the smaller buildings below. Even though her mouth mask was covering her smirk, Fillien could see it. Karai was about to leap off the building when she fell something tug at her shirt. As she was pulled back, she looked and saw Fillien keeping her from jumping by pulling at the back of her shirt with her sharp teeth. "Hey," Karai hissed, "Let me go."

When she released Karai, Fillien said, "Whoa there, fille d'amant **(lover girl). **I know you're anxious but may I remind you that we will be going up against four trained martial artist."

Karai shook her head. "Pfft, has that stopped me before? Besides, they won't fight us because they'll be too busy doing what they came here for to go after us."

"And what do you think they came here for?"

"I guess it's in that circular building." Karai pointed at a short building shaped as a cylinder. Without another word, she jumped off to the next building, jumping over rooftops as Fillien attempted to follow behind by flying. But between glides she had to run, still not having getting used to her wings. Karai signaled for her to land on one of the nearby apartment's fire escape. Fillien and Karai stopped there and hid in the shadows to watch as one of the turtles tried to crack the code of the lock of the door on the roof. Suddenly the red masked one, Raphael, came in and with his foot kicked to door open, breaking the lock.

"Breaking and entering." Fillien said as she watched them all walk in, "I never knew they had it in them."

"Come on." Karai ordered, jumping down to one building and then taking a giant leap and landed on the ventilation box of the circular building. Fillien took one leap and with the help of her wings she glided to a smooth landing in front of the door where the turtles went through. She looked at the door and slowly opened it. She looked in and saw it was just the beginning of a small flight of stairs. Karai came from behind and pushed the door wider to see the stairs. Not checking for any sign of guards, Karai walked in and began to step down the first set of stairs

"Um." Fillien started, "Hello? What happened to check your surroundings?"

"I see nothing." Karai said turning to the mutant, "Do you?"

Fillien just huffed and followed Karai down to the next floor down. When they got there, a door was in front and to the side was more flight of stairs. "You're call." Fillien said. "Down or straight?"

Karai said, "Straight" and opened the door in front, this time, being cautious. She looked in and saw a hall that went both ways. She motioned for Fillien to follow her out and stay next to her. With no sign of the turtles, Karai had to guess they went left and Fillien followed behind her down the curving hallway. As they went down silently, keeping an eye out for anyone coming, they noticed that the walls were dark and some of the lights like wires on the wall emitted a purple pink glow. A metal bar was built to the wall next to them going all the way down to the end, where ever it was. It seemed like forever until they got to their first door in front of them.

It was more like a metal sliding door, and it looked like if it were opened, it would go up instead of to the side.

Fillien said, "You know, this is weird for building to be built like this."

"Unless it was built by alien robots." Karai said going up to stand right in front of the door.

"Yeah maybe- wait, what? I thought we came here to see what the turtles were up to."

"We are, and at the same time figuring out what these metal guys are doing. I guess if Leonardo doesn't want to tell me what's going on, I'm just going to have to follow him and find out."

"Ou peut-être vous voulez juste suivre Leonardo tout le temps." **(Or maybe you just want to follow Leonardo all the time)** Fillien muttered to herself.

"You're lucky I can't understand that" Karai said, turning to her with a glare. "Now let's take the ventilation route." She pointed a few feet over the door at large square vent big enough to fit through. "Can you jump to that?"

Fillien looked up at the rafter twenty feet up. With determination she said, "I can try." Karai watched as Fillien, with one flap of her wing, flew up to the vent door. When she got level with the small metal door she unsheathed her claws quickly and dug them into the metal door. Fillien let herself hang there as her claws kept her stuck to the screwed door. She looked down at Karai and said, "Maybe if I could-" a creaking sound was heard and Fillien felt herself fall back. Karai watched her fall on her back to the floor, the metal doors still stuck to her claws. With a smile Karai looked up at the ventilation and saw it open. "Nice job." She said. "Now hoist me up."

Fillien, who was still on her back on the ground, looked up and said sarcastically, "No, I'm fine. My back is not hurt or anything." Fillien rolled on to her feet and cupped her paws together. Then she realized something. "Um, Karai, how will I do that?"

Karai looked down at Fillien, then to the ventilation door, and back to Fillien. Karai moved her eye around Fillien and took in the cat's features more in detail. Getting an idea, her face lit up and said, "Put your front paws up against the wall."

Fillien blinked and then yelled, "Quoi?!" **(What?)**

Karai put her arms out and hissed, "Shhh! Keep quiet and just do it."

"You have seriously gone crazy, you know that?"

Karai ignored the remark. Fillien went up to the wall and then got up on to her hind legs. Then she put up her front paws up against the wall and then looked to Karai. The kunoichi eyed her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're pretty tall."

Fillien smirked. It was true. Ever since her mutation, on all fours Fillien was shorter, standing a little under Karai's shoulders. Now being up on her back feet, she was two feet taller than Karai. Fillien said, "So are you going to stand there gawking?"

Karai smiled and said, "Stay still." Karai came from behind and began to climb on top of Fillien's back.

"What are you- OOF!" Fillien was cut off when Karai grabbed a hold of Fillien's muzzle to hoist herself up. Fillien felt Karai was now standing on her head, and it was hurting her. "So was I some sort of ladder, thanks for telling me."

"Suck it up." Karai said. She looked up and saw that the opening was now only a foot over her. She just reached her hand up and grabbed a hold of the rim. She pulled herself in and then began to crawl through the small space. Karai heard a grunt and looked back at the entrance to see Fillien climb into the space. The cat squeezed herself in and with a grunt of frustration said, "Move it." Karai acknowledge it and continued crawling in

When they got out to the other end, they stood on a perch overlooking a bright and cylindrical room. The walls of the room seemed to have colorful tanks of liquid built into them. In the middle seemed to be a huge tank of green, glowing liquid. "Oh mon Dieu." (**Oh my goodness).**

Karai asked confused, "What?"

"The green stuff." Fillien whispered, "That's the thing that changed me into this." Karai's eyes widened and she looked back at the tank. The puzzle pieces started to come together. Weird alien like robots in the city, working in the dark. Odd looking liquid….thing…. that turns people into monsters. It all made sense, but why would they want to make people into creatures?

Down below in the lower level of the room, they spotted the four turtles talking as they looked around. The purple masked one, Donatello, said, "Well it looks like their collecting DNA of every single plant and animal species on Earth.

Getting more and more curious, Karai decided to scope it out herself. "You stay here and cover me from the back." Karai said to Fillien.

"Where are you going?" Fillien asked.

Karai didn't answer as she jumped across the room and landed silently on top of the tank of ooze. Karai then looked over the edge and looked down as she heard Leo say, "Whatever it is, it's not good. Let's shut this place down."

Karai noticed something though, she only saw three of the four turtles under her. She looked around as she heard the orange cladded on, Michelangelo, say, "Hey where's Raph?"

As to answer his question, Karai felt someone grab her from behind and hold her by her arms. She guessed it was Raphael who got her and he said, "Gotcha." And to make sure she didn't get away, he pinned her down against the top of the tank.

Karai looked up at Fillien who was still in the vent, and gave her an angry look. The mutant cat tried to make herself smaller and looked at her friend, giving her a sheepish grin. Whoops. Leonardo saw Karai and called her name. Raphael twisted the Kunoichi's arm and said, "Bet you're pretty slick." Karai then twisted her arm back around, and then with her foot, swiped his feet and then hit against his chest, making him fall on his back. She said, "I have my moments."

Fillien rolled her eyes as Raphael and Karai started to battle on top of the tank. "She flirts with everybody, that no good féminité." Fillien watched as Karai kicked Raphael for him to move back but it wasn't hard enough to make him fall. He blocked with his sai an incoming dagger and then moved to the side as Karai tried to swipe again. As they're weapons clashed together, Leonardo yelled, "Raph! Karai! Stop it!" They ignored him and continued fighting. Karai said to Raph, "So this is the stuff that turns people into monsters." As their weapons made contact and they were face to face, she asked, "How does it work?"

"Why don't you lean in a little closer and I'll show you." Raphael said but was quickly shut up when Karai used her weapon to bring his arms down, exposing his chest. She head butted him against his chest making him fall off the tank. Then Karai jumped off herself, her and Raph in midair getting ready to clash again. As they made it to the ground they swung their weapons at each other only to be block by Leonardo's swords. "Guy's, you're going to set off-" The weight of the weapons leaving off his katana's made him go backwards and hit a panel, accidently pressing a button and setting off an alarm. "One of those." He finished he's sentence with exasperation.

Raphael said to his brother, "Nice going Leo. You're protecting her, what is wrong with you? She is bad news."

"No she's not."

"Yeah, I am." Karai said giving Raph a death glare.

Fillien just grunted and watched the whole time until she heard the sound of footsteps come from her right. She looked and saw a line of robots marching up to her on the metal catwalk she was on. Fillien stood up and stepped back but stopped when she saw more of them coming from the other way. So she jumped off her perch and glided down, landing in front of Karai and the turtles. The turtles pointed their weapons at her as she landed. Fillien growled and got into a defensive stance. Karai came up to Fillien and slapped her upside the head. "Ow!" Fillien yelped and rubbed her head, "What was that for?"

"For not warning me that he was sneaking up on me." She said pointing to Raphael.

"Well I'm not the Kunoichi here trained to not drop her guard."

"But I told you to watch."

"But you didn't even see him coming."

The Turtles watched the exchange between the two foot clanners, dropping the aim of their weapons at the sight in front of them. They've seen Bradford and Xever fight, but seeing two girls argue was sort of rare. Especially since one was a trained assassin and the other was a mutant cat. Mikey realized something though. "Hey wait a second…" He said, interrupting the girl's argument. They looked at him with annoyance as he said, "You're that girl who was with Bradford and Xever the night they got mutated."

"I have a name." Fillien said angrily. "How many times do I have to say it? Fillien, my name is Fillien." Fillien's rant was interrupted by the mass of robots surrounding them. Karai and Fillien looked as one robot from the group in front of them said in a robotic monotone, "The ones not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place."

"I know for sure that's not proper English. And I'm French." Fillien said as the turtles pulled out their weapons, ready for battle.

All Karai did was say, "This night just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Now we got to see the reaction of the turtles on Fillien's mutation. Not much but at least we get to Fillien's mutation name next update. Karai has to watch who she flirts with. Also, what happened to Pete? Anyway don't' forget to check out the sketch! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**A.N: Nickelodeon just took my heart, ripped it in half, baked it and ate it like the devil. I actually did not believe the rumor that they would mutate her, but they did and now my story is going to get messed up. After today's season finale I was planning on updating Wednesday's again, but now I have to make a few changes to my story and the chapters i've written so far. I'm going t need a week to figure out how this story will progress now so don't worry, by next Sunday i'll have it figured out.****  
><strong>

**Beawolf's Pen: haha! You're going to love the name I picked- I mean Mikey. I'm not that evil to Pete, and besides, it would until season two for him to reaper if I did that in my story, and I can't wait that long. Aha! Mutation day, I get it :). Thank you.**

**Nightmaster000: Yes, we waited this long, now we get to see what Fillien's mutation name is.**

**Luminesyra: So basically you want to throw the TV when the Kraang show up on the screen. Don't worry, I feel you. Cat's out of the bag, lol, good one. I guess we'll have to wait for Splinter's reaction later.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

When the so called Kraang started shooting at them, Karai was the first to react by throwing a knife at one's head and then kicking it down. Fillien then ran and outstretched her wings, knocking down Kraang with the force of the blow. Since Fillien was still trying to get used to her mutation, she just avoided getting hurt by dodging attacks and lazars.

The girls heard Leonardo say, "Look, see, she's on our side."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Raphael asked.

Fillien and Karai stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Fillien said, "No."

"You know I've got to." Karai then ran into a fray of lazar blast and yelled out, "I like your brother, Leo!" She jumped and with one swipe of her sword took out three Kraang, "He's almost as entertaining as you."

Raph turned to her, "Oh when this is over, I'll show you how entertaining I can be."

Since jokes were being thrown around, Fillien decided to join in. "Wow, Karai, I never heard you call him Leo before!" She used her tail to swipe the foot off of one robot and she ran from it as it fell. "Since when are you guys on a nickname bases?"

"Sometimes I need what only you can provide." Karai said as she grabbed an arm of one Kraang and then threw the robot, making it crash against another. "Your absence!"

"And you're so pleasant to be with?" Fillien was too distracted in her taunting to notice a Kraang come from behind until she was hit by one of its lazar guns on the shoulder. She gave out a yowl, making Michelangelo turn to look at her, mid fight. She charged at the droid that shot her and with an outstretched paw and claws unsheathed, she sliced the droid in its midsection, almost cutting it in half. As that robot fell to the floor, another one from behind shot her again, this time on her right hind leg. She screeched and tried to back away, limping as she did so. Michelangelo extended his chain, letting the knife come out. He threw it at the robot so that the sharp end dug into the head. Michelangelo pulled his chain back and the head was ripped clean off. Fillien looked at the droid then at Michelangelo with wide eyes. Without Fillien having said anything, Michelangelo called out, "I got your back, Catscratch!"

"What did you call me?" Fillien yelled in fury.

Suddenly all the Kraang stopped fighting them and marched to one end of the room. While the turtles were distracted to see what was going on, Karai and Fillien snuck around and made their way to the panel that surround the tank. When they got to it, they saw the Kraang pull out a huge canon and aimed it at the turtles. "Kraang is now arriving to provide the help that has been requested by Kraang."

"They have some crappy English theses Kraang things." Fillien said.

"We're trapped!" Leo said.

Karai and Fillien looked from their spot next to the control panel and smirked. "No." Karai said, getting the attention from everybody. "You're trapped." She leaned back on the panel and put a hand up. "What happens if I do this?" She put a finger over a random button on the panel.

Raph: "No!"

Leo: "Don't do that."

Kraang droid: "Highly undesirable outcome."

"Well know I gotta." Then Karai pressed the button and everybody watched as the DNA from the tubes built into the walls were each drained and sucked through a tube that filled into the mutagen tank. Karai and Fillien turned to the huge tank and watched with eyes wide as the colorful substance mixed with the ooze, filling the room with light and a cloud of mist. Then everything stopped and the sound of something slimy coming out of the mutagen tank was heard. Suddenly one by one, Kraang were disappearing as something wrapped around them and dragged them to the thickest part of the mist.

Fillien sniffed the air and smelled a new presence in the room. Three Kraang that were once in front of the girls were suddenly taken by some huge, squid like arm. Both girls felt something coming towards them from above and jumped out of the way, avoiding a huge slimy arm that was about to catch them. They landed just in front of the four brothers and looked as the mist cleared away to reveal a weird site. A big mutant, but no taller than the panel behind it, stood there. Huge cat like eyes stared at them and they saw a nose that looked like it was made of scales. It was pink with legs that were like that of an octopus. There was no mouth showing, but clearly it could make a noise when they heard the sound of a tiny cat meow come from it.

Michelangelo looked at it and said, "Aw, he's so cute." Suddenly, the neck of the creature grew as tall as a giraffe. Some sort of extra skin like that of a cobra opened up and from its huge mouth gave a load roar.

"Cute?" Fillien said, "More like creepy."

One tentacle came down on them and everyone dodged out of the way. Shots were being fired at it from the Kraang, so the giant mutant went after them. Kraang bodies started to fly everywhere and then suddenly one robot flew and landed by Fillien's feet. She backed away and hissed as the pink alien controlling it crawled out and ran away. Karai looked at the Giant mutant and said, "Whoa, that is wicked."

"How the heck am I going to name this?" Michelangelo asked.

Karai looked down at the robot that landed by Fillien's feet and she got an idea. "Good question." Karai said to the orange cladded turtle as she picked up the robot and slung it over her shoulder. "See yeah. Fillien, let's go." The cat girl nodded and at the same time, they both jumped on to the panel then on to the tank. With one last leap, they hopped on to the cat walk and instead of taking the vent tunnel they went through, Karai pressed the button of what looked like a an elevator.

"You're not even gotta help us beat this thing?" Leo yelled at her, "It's your fault."

Karai looked back. "I'll let the hero's handle it."

"I trusted you."

Fillien noticed a hint of sadness when Karai's eyebrows furrowed back in worry, but Fillien shook it off as her imagination when Karai said, "I know, that's messed up, right!"

When the elevator door opened, Karai ran in and before Fillien followed her, the cat girl yelled back, yelled back, "Au revoir, tortues!" **(Goodbye, turtles) **And she went in.

The girls didn't say anything until they made it outside to the roof top. They ran to the edge of the building and stopped. Fillien took the chance to say, "For a second there I thought you were actually going to help them out."

"Why would I?"

"Well you're after these Kraang and so are they and it was your fault you created that monster-" She was shut up as Karai pulled the Kraang off her and then handed it to Fillien, putting the arm in her mouth. Fillien flinched a little and gave her friend and odd look.

Karai said, "Fly it over for me, will you, I can't carry all this weight." With that she took a giant leap and jumped to the next roof top.

Fillien spit the arm out yelled after Karai, "You could have said so and not put it in my mouth. Blegh." She then grabbed the metal arm with her teeth and swung it over her shoulder so that it hung from her back like a rag doll. Then Fillien ran after her friend, trying to fly as she did. When Fillien caught up with Karai, they were going to jump the next street together when a load boom was heard. Karai stopped and looked back to see the lab they were just in was now up in flames. Karai's first instinct would have been to keep going but she felt the need to go back and check something.

"Karai!" Fillien yelled as she stopped a little ways ahead to look back at Karai, "Come on we have to go."

Karai looked up between Fillien and back at the building. She did this for a few moments, and then made the decision to turn back. Ignoring the cat girl's cries, Karai kept on going until she was on a building close to the Kraang lab. She looked and saw parts of it in flames and it was growing bigger by the minute. Her eyes darted for any sign of movement on the roof top. Seeing nothing, she began to worry….or wonder….Karai couldn't tell. The turtles hadn't made it out, which seemed sort of stupid to think about. They were turtle but they weren't dumb, especially Leonardo. Karai mentally slapped herself, why did she single him out all the time? He was nothing special. Karai saw the door to the roof open and out ran the turtles. When she spotted Leo, she smirked and went back to running for the hide out.

Once they made it back, Fillien and Karai walked in to the hall, even though it was busy. Everyone walking around saw the Kraang slung across Fillien's back but no one questioned about it. Fillien and Karai heard whispering but ignored it as they turned to their right into the corridor that would lead to the stairs. Once Fillien thought they were out of earshot, she looked at Karai who was focused on what was in front of her. The cat girl asked, "Why did you go back and check on them? I mean, they're ennuyeux anyway, and-"

"Um, ennuyeux?"

"Annoying."

"Well I just had to make sure of they were done for, not to be a thorn on our side any longer."

"Oh, well that's a first in a long while." Fillien said with smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just haven't been taking your mission seriously in a while-"

"I'm a kunoichi, I always take it seriously."

"From my perspective, being a loyal Foot clanner doesn't count when you hang around with the enemy too much and doing something else other than trying to finish the mission." The girls made it to the stairs and began to go up.

Karai looked down at Fillien and said, "I know these Kraang don't seem interest in us, but if they've got weapons as good as that….and they want to use against the turtles, I think it could come in handy."

"Does that explain the Kraang droid on my back?"

"Yep." When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Karai took the droid of Fillien's back. As she did, Karai and Fillien notice something fall off. It looked like a silver remote, with three purple hexagon buttons in the middle. "Kyōmibukai." Karai muttered.

"Translation."

"Interesting." Karai answered holding the remote on one hand. In the other, she dragged the robot on the ground as they walked into the Great Hall. Xever was being pulled around by his commandless legs and Baxter was having a hard time with his huge remote controls to get it to stop. Bradford was just sitting to the side laughing his ass off at the scene. There was a table in the middle of the room full of tools and metal parts but Karai didn't care so she dropped the Kraang on the table.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the robot in front of them. Karai started to explain, "The robots, we've seen them up close. They call themselves the Kraang."

"I told you." Shredder said marching up from his place in the shadows. "I'm not interested in this robot fiction. I will hear no more of this."

"Well it's not fiction if it's lying on a table in front of you." Said Fillien without thinking.

The Shredder looked down at the mutant cat in anger and she stepped back quickly, sitting down and bowing, realizing where her place was. Karai stepped in between Fillien and her father, going back to the conversation at hand. She held up the remote control in her hand, "I think this is how they control their robot bodies. I don't know." She looked at Baxter and threw it to him, "Maybe you could use." Baxter caught it in midair and began pressing a few buttons. The robot responded by lifting its head up and down and then moving an arm.

Baxter Stockman's face brightened with glee and he said, "This is the sort of noral transmission faze I've been trying to develop."

Fillien walked passed him, *Cough* "Nerd" *Cough*. Bradford and Xever started to laugh a little. Baxter just huffed at her remark.

"Very well." Shredder said, going up to Karai from behind. "I want you to find out all you can about these Kraang. Their technology may prove useful in our war against the turtles. Well done, Karai."

Fillien smiled but slowly frowned when she saw her friend looking down a little. She could tell the Kunoichi was thinking about something. But then, a smirk showed on her face, and that's when Fillien took a deep breath and relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: End of Aliens Agenda. Yes, Catscratch, that's the best I could come up with. But it has the Mikey tone to it so I kept it. What do you think? Karai getting all silently worried *instert troll face here* Not much to say since this is all from an episode. Next we get to find out what happened with Pete. Now i'm just going to go to my room and cry like the little kid i am because today's episode was heart wrenching. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**A.N: I think I have it all figured out, but then again another episode may change my story again. Last time I said Pete would appear but it's until next chapter, sorry. Also spot the ATLA and Xiaolin showdown referencEEE!**

**Nightmaster000: Haha, I picked the most annoying name ahaha.**

**Yumeko Koneko: they can't finish an episode like that, it should be illegal. Lol. Oh no! I hope I didn't spoil it too much, and that you see the episode soon. And she can transform human but he still retains the eyes and mouth of a serpent.**

**Ericaphoenix16: happy to do so :)**

**Beawolf's Pen: I really wonder if I should make a pairing out of those two? I did my job right if it sounds Mikey like. Hey, that's not such a bad idea, maybe I'll do it**

**Guest: You mean when Fluttershy ended up with the fangs, well at least they had a happy ending, unlike us.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 29<strong>

Shredder dismissed Karai and Fillien followed her out of the main hall. When they got to out and went down the staires to the hallway with dorms, Fillien said, "You looked pretty sad back there for a while. But I guess that was just my imagination."

"Hah. Me, sad? I just convinced my dad how bad these things could be. And he's proud, I mean, it's hard not get him angry after coming back from missions empty handed."

Fillien laughed, "Yeah." As the cat girl trotted in front, Karai staid behind a bit and slowly walked. Karai was happy, she did do what she wanted her father to see. And those robots actually turned out useful. Maybe it can even help to make Xever a better pair of legs. But Karai was still….well….she couldn't get the word out but it was true even if she didn't think it. Sad. She did enjoy having Leo look to her for help, and it was amazing to even see him believe her for a while. That she could actually join him. Then she had to ruin it by taking that robot and ditching the turtles to fight of a monster. A mutant she created. Karai felt like it wasn't her fault, how was she supposed to know what would happen if she pressed that button. They all said no, so she had to say yes. Funny thing, she never did that when it came to the Shredder. She obeyed him, to a certain extent. But she did find ways to do a mission without making it seem like a total failure. Like tonight, she brought something to the attention of the Shredder, and in the end he was happy. That was what mattered. So what she might have lost the trust that Leo had in her. It didn't matter. She couldn't be ally's or even friends with him. He was the enemy and she couldn't have friends.

The next morning, Karai woke up exhausted. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Fillien sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed. It was actually peaceful to watch the cat girl sleep, her breathing even and chest rising up and down. Suddenly Fillien began to squirm. Karai raised an eyebrow and watch as Fillien turned to the left a bit and but her paws out to the side. She began to mutter something inaudible for Karai to hear. The Kunoichi got up and crawled on the bed a little to get closer to the cat. She put her ear down next to Fillien's head and heard a few words she was saying in her sleep. She said things like, "What's going on." and "Wait" and then something else in French.

Suddenly Fillien flipped over to her other side and then curled up into a fetal position. She began to whimper, which confused Karai. Was she having a bad dream?

))))))))) Fillien's Dream ((((((((((

Fillien couldn't tell where she was. As she scratched her head in confusion, and then she gasped. She looked down at her hands. Her Human hands. She was human again. She got excited and stood up on her two human feet. She was wearing her favorite red shorts and white t shirt, and she had on a pair of converse. "Oh my gosh…Karai you have to see-!" Fillien stopped mid yell and looked around to see it was dark again. Suddenly she was on her knees and she was suddenly in a pair of pjamas that she hadn't worn in over a year. Fillien felt arms hugging her close to a person's chest and she looked to see her brother holding her close. "What's going on?" She got confused and looked up to see her father, a tall and buff dark haired man, standing in front of her with an ax in his hand. He was facing a door where Fillien could see shadows walk across it. Her mother stood right behind him, her long brown hair down and her nightgown almost glowing white against the dark surroundings. Fillien knew exactly what was going to happen, "Wait. Père, ne le font pas." **(Father don't do it). **He didn't seem to hear her as he held u the ax higher just as a shadow stopped right outside the door. All of a sudden the door burst open and gunfire was heard coming from everywhere.

))))))))))))))) In the dorm ((((((((((((((((((((((

As Karai was just about to put a hand on Fillien's shoulder, the cat's eyes shot open she gave out a screech. Karai scrambled back on the bed as Fillien raised a front paw and tried to slice the air with outstretch claws. Fillien stood up on shaky feet and looked around the room with wild eyes. "Où-où suis-je?" **(Where-where am I?)** Fillien looked at Karai and then got scared even more. "Qui êtes-vous?" **(who are you?).** Karai didn't understand the first part, but she knew what the second one meant. Karai had to wonder what happened in the nightmare to make Fillien not know who Karai was. "Fillien- are you-" Fillien gave out a yelled and tried to step back with her back feet but she fell of the bed on her back. Karai looked over the edge and saw Fillien rubbing her head and then looking up at Karai. Instead of the confused eyes she gave Karai before, Fillien looked at her in fright and said, "Karai- what-how- oh no. My nightmare." Fillien then rolled to her side and put her front paws over her eyes. She tried to slow her heavy breathing she didn't notice she had until now.

Karai gave a sigh of relief, thankful that Fillien didn't totally forget who she was. But Karai still worried though and she got off her bed and then kneeled down next to Fillien. The cat still had a paw over her face but she now calmed herself to slow breathing. "Fillien, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Fillien said moving her paw off her face and sitting up on her belly. "I am now."

"You had a nightmare."

"Yeah, sometimes Pitch Black can't keep away, can he?"

"Who?"

"Movie joke."

"Oh."

Fillien looked down at the ground and said in almost a whisper, "That bad dream felt so real though. I had almost forgotten about the present. Gosh, I thought I was back at home…two years ago…."

Karai could hear Fillien's voice crack a little. She hated to see the girl sad, not only because it made Karai sad, but that Karai didn't know what to do. "Fillien, it was just a dream. Nothing but a nightmare. It wasn't real, so you can put it behind you. Focus on the now, and you'll forget it by mid day."

"You seem like you know how to deal with nightmares."

"I do, I used to have them a lot."

"You?" Fillien asked sitting up on her back legs. "Get out of town."

"No really."

"Yeah, and you're scared of thunder and lightning. Please, the only thing that can scare you is…well….nothing."

"Well I haven't had nightmares since I was a kid, but I remembered how I dealt with them. I just forget."

"What kind of nightmares did you have?"

"Well, once I forget I forget. They're not that important anyway."

"Wow, you seem confident."

Karai felt her heart ache a bit when she said that. She felt the same as she did last night with Leonardo. Sad. She just lied to Fillien. She didn't forget her nightmares, actually she remembered them clearly. It almost seemed familier every time she was in that place. It was dark at first and then fire suddenly fire surrounded her. She looked around to see a way out but she couldn't. The walls around her caved in and she would hear someone yell out. There were a few times she had it a bit different. She was standing outside seeing a Japanese style house burn to the ground. Another time she remembered someone with large claws like blades come at her. But before she could try to see who it was, the daggers would cut through her chest. The worst one she had was she saw the back of a woman with long black hair staring into the darkness. Karai would yell out to get her attention but the woman never listened. Then Karai would feel herself fall into a pit of flames. It was always fire. Karai could never tell why it was familier. All she ever cared though was to never let anything like that stop her. A nightmare was a nightmare.

Karai got up from kneeling and began to walk to the bathroom. "I am. Now come on. It's almost noon."

Fillien sat to the side of the training room and watched as Karai trained a few foot soldiers in sneak attacks. Fillien saw Ari combat a guy. She gave a sweep of her feet under his and as he went up in the air she got up and kicked him in the stomach so that he went flying to the ground. He grouned and he said, "Looks like I've been beat." To show off her skill, Ari did a flip backwards and landed back on her feet and with hands in the air. The man finished, "And by a mere girl."

"Hey." Ari whined.

"Are you saying girls can't fight?" Fillien asked.

"I'm just saying." The guy said getting up. "It's just not every day you see a girl beat a guy."

"Oh, I see." Ari said cracking her knuckles. "Let me explained to you a thing." She jump tackled the guy to the ground and Fillien watched Ari beat the snot out of him.

Karai saw the whole thing but didn't want to interfere. Besides, the guy had it coming. Who says a girl can't win a fight. Karai went back to watching four of her soldiers practice a sneak excerzies. Three against one guy, and they could only hide in the shadows.

At one point, Sukippi was actually winning the match by attack more and sticking to the shadows a lot. But he ruined it when he got too overconfident and he tried to get behind someone by yelling, "SNEAK ATTACK!" The person he tried to get, Erikku, just put up an arm out to the side and Sukippi ran right into it. He fell back on his back hurt. "Ow…" he mouned.

Karai came up to Erikku and said, "Nice job." Then she looked down at Sukippi and said, "You know, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out load."

That evening, Fillien sat on the ledge outside the big stain glass window with the hole in it. She watched as the sun set and she sighed. Even though she was outside, she felt confined to the fact that she still couldn't go out in public and enjoy the sunset. She wasn't sad about that, though. She was mainly thinking about Pete who hadn't shown up the night before. Fillien couldn't understand why. He was always so punctual before. Then suddenly he just doesn't show up. Fillien heard Karai come through the broken part of the window and walk to her, "Hey, you've ben distant lately. You still thinking about the nightmare?"

"No, I mean, you told me to leave it behind, so I did."

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Pete. I wonder what happened to him?"

"You said he might have been busy."

"Yes I know, and I want him to have his space but you know…I just really, really, really want to get more flying done. I mean, I was slow last night."

"You went ahead of me."

"Yeah, but only because you stayed behind for a bit."

Karai sat down next to the cat and watched the sunset with her. Karai was thinking on what Fillien had said, but there was just something she had to know, "Why don't you just be a little selfish?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go out there, find him, and ask him why he didn't show up? It works for me and I get my answers right away like that."

"But that's just asking."

"No, selfish, means you guilt trip him."

"That's sort of mean."

"Let me tell you, once Bradford and I were assigned for patrol around a certain region in Japan. He ditched me a few times for me to patrol solo. So I got mad and….well….he's not one to guilt trip, but he's one to get scared easily."

"What did you do?"

"Threatened to tell my father. Sure I sounded like a selfish brat doing that, daddy's girl not getting what she wants and then using her dad as a threat. The thing is you have nothing against Pete, so you got to guilt him."

Fillien nodded even though whatever Karai said made no sense to her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Nightmares and sadness was my theme here. I guess the next chapter will be sort of a pick me up. Yes, more on Filliens background and Karai with a fear? Amazing. I guess you know why I described them that way. I'm KikaKaTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**A.N: So i'm getting my ninja turtle Raphael build a bear today! Hurray thirty chapters in! thank you all for getting me this far! By the way, i feel like Argentina should have won the World Cup but good job Germany.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Karai gets it, even if she says she cant remember. Good catch on the reference.**

**Nightmaster000: :) thanks**

**Luminesyra: i couldn't pass the chance on a Ptch reference but omg i love your reaction. She's only seen Tang in a picture so her dreams sort of apply that image. But the fire may be a memory.**

**Beawolf's Pen: i'm glad you get the fear thing. I forgot to say rotg but i'm glad you found it. Ok, but even i'm starting to convince myself of that pairing but still it's an if not. Dean and Cas...hehehe...**

**i don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 30<strong>

At night, Fillien flew through the city knowing that even if she would have to do it all night, she would look to no end for Pete. As she landed in certain places to take flight breaks, she would sniff the air for any trace of Pete. After nothing, she would fly off to the next block. Thankfully about two hours into the search, Fillien found the bird mutant sitting near a cardboard box in an alley. Fillien grunted. If today was a lesson day, she would be furious. She landed in the alley with a heavy thud and Pete sat up straight from his spot lying against the wall, "Wha-what! Oh, Fillien."

"Pete, what-" She stopped and remembered what Karai had said. No she wasn't going to be mean, she had to give Pete a chance to explain. Fillien took a breath and said, "What happened the other night?"

"Um, well you see it's sort of a thing i-"

"I was ok with changing from the everyday schedule to the every other day. But then I'm sitting on that roof for an hour with bread on my mouth, waiting for you."

"Well, I did get the message when you left the bread. I found it this morning but-"

"But it was too late Pete."

"I know it was and I really felt bad. Just let me explain." Fillien saw how desperate he looked to talk, so Fillien stopped interrupting him. "You have a reason to not be okay with this.. Especially for not telling you why I haven't eaten most of the bread you give me and the change in time." Fillien gave him a curious look, "It was very important. See, I still keep close ties with my brother who is still a pigeon actually. I help him with some stuff and he sometimes helps me out."

"That's good that you still talk to family." Fillien said, remembering how she still talked with her brother.

"Yeah. And see…the eggs his mate laid hatched last night and let me tell you that once those kids hatched they were begging as if there was no stopping them from yelling for food. I helped my brother all night until finally by like three in the morning those chicks were asleep."

Fillien smiled a bit, losing her anger. "You mean cute tiny baby birds?"

"Yep. Three of them. I can show you actually." Pete walked on over to the box next to him against the wall. He motioned Fillien to come forward and she did. Fillien went and stood by Pete and looked into the box. There was a small nest in the top left corner of the box. Fillien almost squealed seeing three grey fluffy feathered baby birds sleeping in the next. "So you're an uncle?"

"Yeah, you can say that. I'm babysitting tonight while my brother and his mate are out searching for food."

"I'm sorry for making you feel worse than you had to."

"I'm just glad you were more patient then I thought you would be. You didn't yell."

"I would have, but it works out better if I don't. But you could have just told me before that you were going to help your brother to raise his family."

"Maybe I should have, but I didn't want you to worry for me and them. You already have your troubles."

"I know what it's like to have a brother Pete. You want to make sure their ok. I would have understood. I mean, I understand why my brother sent me with the people I live with now. He wants me to be safe, and learn how to be safe."

"Do anything for family."

"Yeah."

"Pe-ete!" Fillien and Pete looked up to see flying overhead was a regular pigeon with a piece of bread in his mouth. Fillien figured that was the reason why he said Pete's name weirdly. Wait! He said Pete's name! The pigeon flew in the box and put the piece of bread down in the nest. The baby birds instantly awoke and began to attack the bread. The regular pigeon said, "Who is this?"

"Holy flip you talk!" Fillien said.

"Wait, you can understand him?" Pete asked Fillien.

"Yeah, he just asked who I was."

"Must be part of the mutation. Maybe you can understand birds. Probably cats, too."

"Ehem." The bird said trying to get their attention.

"I'm Fillien." The cat said, answering his question from before.

"Garth." The pigeon said. "Pete, why did you bring a cat, of all species, here?"

"She's the student I'm teaching to fly. Give her a break."

Fillien said, "Don't worry, Garth-sir, I don't eat birds. Or at least I've never had the craving for any."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, and know that you don't eat- OW!" Garth looked back to see one of his babies bite his tail feather. "What?"

"FOODFOODFOODFOOD!" They chanted.

Garth moaned, "You're lucky you're my kids." And Garth flew off into the sky.

"Daily life for the next two or three weeks." Pete said. "And then they're off.

"Wow, that fast."

"Yeah, and hey, maybe I can teach them how to fly. I mean, if I can teach a cat, why not baby birds?" Fillien laughed.

Karai was in her room sharpening her Tanto when Fillien walked in with a smile on her face. "What's got you so cheery?"

"I found out why Pete was gone. He just had a family emergency is all. Now we can get back to every other day flight training."

"I told you my little advice would work."

"Actually, I didn't use it."

Karai looked up, "Really? How are you supposed to make sure he won't ditch you again?"

"Well, if he doesn't show up it will probably be a family thing again."

"And you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's easier for you to lay down easy instead of looking mad."

"Everyone is different Karai. You should try it, too. You make friends that way."

"Fill…."

"Sorry I forgot. Take it easy."

A few days later the Karai was in the kitchen trying to make herself some dinner. She had brought some fresh cut tuna from the market and was trying to make a salad mix for herself. Karai looked into the cabinet for some masago for her tuna when she spotted an old bag of flour. A container of sugar was next to it and she got an idea.

Fillien was just walking around the hideout trying to find something to do when she heard a thump come around one end of a hallway. She realized it led to the kitchen and she went to it check what was going on. What she saw in the kitchen made her laugh. Karai was covered in flour and the area around her was spotted with flour dust everywhere. Fillien laughed and went over to Karai, "What were you doing?"

Karai huffed and put her hands on the counter, "You know you sometimes get really bored and you end up watching TV, the food network for example, just for no reason at all."

"Let me guess, you got the idea of making cookies."

"But I never baked in my life."

"That explains the flour every where."

"And you can do better?"

"I could if I had hands."

Karai looked down at the cat girl surprised. Fillien got up on her hind legs and put her front paws on the counter to hoist herself to look over. "My mom and I used to bake cakes and stuff for my family all the time. I can teach you how to do something of you want."

"I think I can figure it out." Karai bent down to pick up the fallen bag of flour from the bottom but the flap on the top slid off the side and flour poured out. Karai put down on the floor out of frustration. "Fucking shit how-"

"Take a breath."

Karai took in and huge breath and let it out. "Ok, why do I keep dropping flour?"

"Because you're holding it the wrong way. Hold it like a baby."

"How do I do that?"

"You are so deprived. Hold the floor from the bottom and around the side." Karai did so and Fillien continued to give instructions. "Now put it up against the wall so that the heavy side lays against it. It keeps it up."

"Wow, I guess there is more to baking then I thought."

"Trust me, baking should be considered a sport."

Shredder was walking down the corridors of the hideout when he heard the sound of giggling down a few hallways. He was wondering why someone was taking a break when they should be training. He marched on down until he got to the kitchen where he heard the source of the laughter. He walked in and stopped dead, seeing Karai was in the room. The mutant cat girl was in the room with her, licking a spoon that Karai held out. The two of them froze in place seeing Shredder at the door. The Kunoichi had in her other hand a bowl of something that looked like cookie dough. Almost the whole kitchen was covered in flour, not to mention Karai and her cat friend as well. Karai quickly recuperated and put the bowl and the spoon behind her back. Fillien did the same by facing Shredder and sitting down quickly. Karai said nervously, "Um, hello father. We were just cooking…..becuase we were…hungry."

Shredder didn't say anything for a while which kind of made the girls more nervous. Then he said, "You may continue…your cooking. But do make sure to clean up."

"Yes sir."

"Yes father."

Then the Shredder left the two of them in the kitchen. They looked at each other and let out a breath. "Well, that's not something you see every day." Fillien said.

"What?"

"Shredder calm while we're fooling around."

"We aren't fooling around, we're baking. Now get me a tray, I'm going to start spreading out the dough."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yay! We found Pete! And he's an uncle. Fillien can talk to birds! Lol, cooking tine with Karai and Fillien is messy. Shredder must have felt awkward. Given that I wrote this after vengance is mine, I realized how much more father like Shredder may actually have been to Karai. Kinder maybe who knows. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**A.N: So to tell you all i'm going to Washington DC and won't update until like two weeks. Small hiatus no biggie.**

**Nightmaster000: yeah, i just thought to play around with her mutation. Maybe others might have that power, who knows. I'm glad you like the Shredder part of it.**

**Kame otaku: i'm happy you love it!**

**Ericsphoenix16: who doesnt love a family get together. And ha, awkward moment sort of sweet.  
>Luminesyra: i'm so happy you enjoyed it! If you want you can do a comic, I'm already drawing out a comic, hope to finish it in pen when i get back.<strong>

**Beawolf's Pen: Lol! Raph and Filly can role the pigeon world together! The only reason i don't want Shredder dead is becuase he cares, but i just want him gone! Ship all the ships, it's cool.**

**Guest: i have a feeling your the same person and you asked me if i speak French? No i don't i use google translate**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(translation)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 31<span>**

Fillien and Pete flew through the city, practicing on Fillien's dodges and turns in the air now that she knew how to fly without having to branch. Fillien followed behind Pete who was showing her how to move between the small spaces of the building. He called out to her, "To make quick get aways, you have to use your surrounding. For birds it's the trees. You use them to lose your attacker. With these small alley's you'll be fine."

"So how do you move between such small spaces?"

"Quick sharp turns, and I mean very sharp turns. You now how to fly horizontal and you know to turn you just-"

"Bank left or right at a small angles."

"Good job, so the bigger the angle you bank, the faster you turn." Pete looked up to the alley they were flying in and saw and incoming one that intersected. "Here, watch me." Just as he got to the intersection, he flew vertical with the ground bellow, making the turn right into the alley. Fillien saw it all and copied him. She angled herself very low, right wing pointing to the ground, and then making the turn in the direction Pete flew in. "Yes!" Fillien cheered but she looked to see the alley was about to make left on her and she banked as hard as she could left. Fillien made it but saw that the alley was coming into a dead end quickly. She pulled herself up quickly and she shot towards the sky. Then she staid up over the alley, flapping her wings to keep her over the dead end. She looked around for Pete but didn't see him. Then she heard from over her, "Wow! You learn fast."

Fillien looked up to see Pete making circles around her in the air. When he came down to hover next to her, Fillien said, "You kidding? I almost smacked into that wall."

"Well you didn't. Once I thought I was going to fly through an open space in the wall but at the last second I noticed it was a window. It was too late for me to go up and I ended up smack into the glass."

"Ouch."

"I know."

"So you think I got this down?"

"Yeah, but let's practice again, we got to make sure your turns are down right." Fillien and Pete made more turns through mazes of alley ways until it became midnight. "Final test. Show me what you got."

"You got it." Filllien dived down through another mess of alley's was, making turns left and right where she was made to. She went under a random stone arch between two apartments and flew over a street. She went over on apartment complex and then dipped into an alley way below. She went in and then noticed she had a few second to turn right, she did it, adding a little 360 twist to it. Then she banked left, dipped down and then up into the sky again. "YEAH!" Fillien let herself fall back a bit towards the ground and she turn back to face the ground. She landed on a roof and Pete joined her there, landing on a ventilation box. "I guess you really don't need more lessons on bank turns today."

"Well, it beats doing nothing at the hideout. It's been quiet since my last mission, and that was over two weeks ago."

"Well, if it's too quiet, I advice you to practice that 360 turn in the air that I saw you do in the end. Nice touch."

"Um thanks, that was just instinct. I used to be a dancer so I guess I added something from my human days."

"Haha, funny."

"Well I have to get back. I'll see you in two days then."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

Fillien flew off practicing her turns and spins in the air as she did. She landed on the loft in front of the stain glass window with the broken part. She peaked in and saw Shredder in his chair talking with a couple of soldiers who kneeled by the foot of the steps. Fillien then decided to go through the front entrance. She landed on the ground and pushed the doors open, walking in and attracting the attention of nearby Foot clanners. She ignored their stairs and went down stairs to the dojo area. She went to the farthest one in the back; Shredder's private training area.

Fillien slid open the Japanese style door and walk in to see Karai jumping around and swiping her Tanto around to slice the dummy's hanging from the ropes in the ceiling. She kicked one with her Foot and then stab it in the chest. Then she jumped back and made flip kicking another dummy in the head and then slicing the head off with the Tanto. Fillien huffed, "Hate to be that guy."

Karai looked up and stood up straight, holding her Tanto out. When she saw it was Fillien, Karai relaxed and sheathed her Tanto back in the hilt on her back. "Yeah, don't want to be number 77."

"77?"

"It's about how many dummy's I've already destroyed training here."

"You keep tabs?"

"No, but Father does."

They both laughed and went up to the main floor where the dorms were. When they got in their own room Fillien went straight for her own table top where her phone was. She picked it up with her mouth and put it down on the ground. Karai put her Tanto up on a holder on her wall and then looked at Fillien. "Calling your brother again?"

"Who else?"

She pressed the main button on the phone and then with her nose slid the arrow to the side so that it began to previous call. The projector connected to her phone showed the screen on the blank wall of the room. Pepin's face appeared and he said with a smile "Fillien!"

"Pepin!" Fillien's tail began to swish back and forth in glee. Karai chuckled then began to take her armor off.

"Alors, comment ça va?" **(So, how is it going?)**

"Il va très bien. Je suis de mieux en mieux au volant. Qu'avez-vous fait?" **(it's going great, i'm learning how to fly better. What have you been doing?)**

"Choses de bien." **(Property stuff)**

"Que voulez-vous dire?" **(What do you mean?)**

«Je ne veux pas vous dire car du coup il peut cuase alarme mais je déteste garder les choses de vous, donc je vais vous dire." **(Well I didn't want to tell you before but I know you would get mad at me if I don't so I'll just say it)** Fillien looked at her brother curiously as he said, "Regardez, après votre transformation, je reçois inquiets de la volonté de nos parents. Plupart des choses va pour vous, mais je ne sais pas comment vous allez l'obtenir. Je pensais à ranger les choses à notre oncles à Montpelier." **(Look, after your transformation, i've been getting worried about our parent's will. Most of the stuff goes to you but i don't know how you're going to get it. I was thinking of stashing the stuff at our Uncles in Montpelier.)**

"Pourquoi êtes-vous tout à coup thinkig de déplacer des choses?" **(Why are you suddenly thinking of moving stuff?")**

"C'est juste ... je pense que la Ligue Claws est à nouveau en mouvement." **(It's just...i think the Claws League is on the move again.)**

Fillien gasped. A flash memory of her in her brother arms looking up at the man with the turn ear came to her head and she shook it off. Karai had finished taking off her armor and she looked to see Fillien had panic written all over her face and Karai wanted to know what they were talking about. Fillien stuttured, "Est-ce-êtes-vous sûr? Allez-vous être d'accord?" **(Are you sure? Are you going to be all right?)**

"Je vais bien. Je suis plus inquiet pour toi." **(I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you.)**

"Si vous êtes si sûr que vous êtes ok, alors pourquoi envoyer tous les trucs pour Oncles?" **(If you're so sure you're ok then why send all the stuff to Uncles?)**

Pepin gave a sigh and said, "Je sais que nous sommes sortis de notre maison pour être sûr, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vu quelqu'un juste à regarder notre appartement pour comme cinq minutes, je me sens comme s'il était l'un d'eux. Peut-être qu'ils savent que notre nouvel emplacement. C'est pourquoi je vais être en mouvement notre truc à Oncles, mais je vais voyager à me garder en movement." **(I know we moved out of our old house to be safe, but today I saw someone just staring at our apartment for like five minutes, I feel like he was one of them. Maybe they know our new location. That's why I'm going to be moving our stuff to Uncles, but I'll be travelling to keep myself moving.**)

"Quand comptez-vous partir?" **(When do you plan on leaving?)**

"Demain soir." **(Tomorrow night) **Fillien looked down, not wanting to face the screen as she turned sad and angry. Why did he wait until now to tell her? Sure he had to leave if the Griffes League was on to him, but why did he plan so soon. "Ne soyez pas en colère contre moi, je fais juste ce que je pense est sûr." **(Don't get mad at me, i'm just doing what i think is safe.)**

"Je ne suis pas fou. Je suis juste déçu. Combien de temps avez-vous été la planification de cette?" **(I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed. How long were you planning this?)**

"Je ne pense pas que de laisser jusqu'à la nuit dernière, mais j'avais déjà commencé à déplacer certaines de nos affaires à Oncles il ya quelques semaines" **("I didn't think of leaving until last night, but I had already started moving some of our stuff to Uncles about a few weeks ago).** A few weeks ago. That's how long Pepin saw people just watching their house.

Fillien grunted. Now she knew why her stuff had to be moved. So the plan was just to keep her stuff at her Uncles until she could find a way to retreave it. Fillien then got an idea. ""Hey, au lieu de voyager à travers le monde et traîner autour de vous farcir, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas de rester à la cachette?" **(Hey, instead of traveling around the world and lugging your stuff around, why don't you come and stay at the hideout?)**

"Non, Fillien, je ne peux pas." **(No, Fillien, I can't)**

"Of course you can!" Fillien said, after a long conversation in French. She called out to Karai who had went to go change in the bathroom. "Hey? Is it cool if my brother could stay with us?"

Karai opened the door and walked out in her nightgown. "Yeah, but he has to have a reason to stay. Being a soldier would be the best way to stick around."

"You're kind." Pepin said to Karai, "But I can't take the offer."

"But Pepin, we can finally be together after a year."

"I want to see you in person, too, Fillien. But I can't. It wouldn't be safe for you."

"What do you mean?"

Karai looked at the screen and saw Pepin's eyes vear away. Then they darted side to side. Karai knew he was hiding something from his sister, but he didn't seem to have the courage to tell her. "Je sais que vous êtes dix-sept ans et assez vieux pour comprendre les choses, mais père m'a chargé de vous dire pourquoi je fais tout cela pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous êtes dix-huit ans." **(I know you're seventeen and old enough to understand things, but father instructed me to tell you why i'm doing all this for you until you're eighteen)**

Fillien sighed. "I guess I can wait."

"Thanks Fillien. Maybe I can stop by on one of my travels. But I can't stay officially."

"If you say so. But why you're doing all this….is it me?"

"No don't think like that. It's a good thing, nothing bad. It's not that I don't want to be with you, I just can't." Fillien didn't seem convinced but she let him finish. "I'll talk to you when I leave for my first stop. I'm just heading over to Montpelier."

They said they're goodbyes and th conversation ended quickly. Fillien looked up to see Karai already in bed and on her phone. Fillien grabbed hers between her teeth and put it up on her counter top. Then she jumped up on the bed and layed at her place at the foot. Karai said, "So when do you think he'll want to visit. I got to notify my dad if he does."

"He'll probably let me know. But thank you for offering him a position here."

"We do need more soldiers."

Fillien rolled her eyes. "Like that's really your excuse."

"And what would have been his excuse for him coming?"

"The Griffes League are showing some activity. I thought he would be safer here."

They finally got to bed and slept the night away. They had their alarm clock for ten, but around nine, Fillien's phone began to vibrate. Karai tried to block out the noise with her pillow and Fillien got up groggily to get to her phone. She jumped off her bed and set up her phone so that it would project the screen on the bare wall. Karai sat up on her bed, curious as to why her brother would call in early in the morning in their time. Fillien shook herself of her sleepy face and smiled when she saw Pepin on the screen, "Matin-" **(Morning-)** Fillien and Karai looked in shock seeing Pepin sweating like a mad man and holding his phone close to his face. "Fillien, I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: dundundunnnnnnn. Cliffhanger, for a long while. So Fillien is learning more flying while Karai uses up all the dummys. And what's going on really with Pepin? there are more secrets then there ever were and we may fined out in two weeks. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**A.N: I left you guys at a really bad cliff hanger. But at least i had a great time at DC, heck of a fun time. Um, Comic Con anyone? New season two finale trailer? TMNT 2014 movie Friday? CAN YOU FEEL ME!**

**Ericaphoenix16: I did say Pepin would be important later. But oh nose...something terrible.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Reasuring i'm not leaving you with a flightless Fillien. Rulers of the Pigeon world, oh boy, what have we done?**

**Guest: OMG, thank you so much, and yes keep your eyes open for the comic**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 32<strong>

Fillien knew it was around four in the afternoon in France, so she had to wonder why the background was so dark as if he were hiding in a closet.

Pepin began, "I know I'm saying this in English but I have to make sure no one around understands me. Fillien, I don't think I'll be stopping by, or going around anymore." As he spoke, he looked to his left and then back at the screen, fear showing. "I'm sorry. I promised you that I would be all right but I don't think I will."

"What? No-"

"Please Fillien." He said desperately. She stopped and stayed quiet. "I need you to listen. Don't come for me. And your stuff, leave it. Just stay there with the Foot clan and be safe. And remember mother's gift when you were fifteen?" Fillien nodded her head yes, "Keep it and hold on to it. Don't let anyone borrow it or get close to it. I don't have time to say why but I have one clue for you. Make it bigger. You'll understand when you find out what it does. Hopefully you won't have to."

"Pepin, you're scaring me."

"Don't be afraid Fillien. Be glad you're ok. Rappelez-vous les ours dansants ... et que Je t'aime." **(Remember the dancing bears….and that I love you.)**

Pepin seemed to tear up at this and Fillien said between whimpers, "I….I love-"

Pepin seemed to hear something that Fillien couldn't because he lifted his head up to the left and became fearful. He said, "Good bye."

"Pepin wait!"

The connection went offline. Fillien began to panic. She tried to claw at the bare wall and call out to him but then she remembered it was no use. Then he tried to go on her phone and start the previous phone but her nerves were making her shake and she could press the buttons right, even with her nose. Karai could see how frustrated she was getting and she got off her bed to help Fillien. She sat down on the floor nexr to Fillien and picked up the phone. "Let me do this before you break it." Karai projected the screen on the wall and the two waited for Pepin to answer the phone but he didn't. They tried three more times until Karai said, "Maybe he turned it off."

"But why? What happened? Why did he say all that? He sounded like he would never see me again?" Fillien looked to Karai and said, "I'm scared, Karai. I'm worried about him."

"Well he said not to be." Karai said, "We can try again later."

"How can you be so calm? My brother looked terrified. Something was going to happen to him and he knew." Fillien then looked under the bed where her suitecase was.

Karai looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"My mother's gift." She then became determined and she said, "Karai, help me get out my luggage." Karai and Fillien reached under the bed and pulled out the cat's suitcase. Karai unzipped the bag, opening it for Fillien to reach into the bag and pull out a small square pink bag with a handle and zipper. Karai opened it to see it full of make up products and jewelery. Fillien said, "It's too small for me to reach in and grab something. See that little box for a ring, can you grab it and open it." Karai did so and picked up the ring box. When she opened the lid she gasped. There was a ring carved and polished out of a blue gem with engravements carved into it. Karai couldn't tell what language but it was only through words written into it. It was hard to tell with the fractels in the ring.

"It's beautiful." Karai said.

"I know, my mother gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday. It's one of four rings of a set. My mother and father had one and my brother has one as well."

"What happened to the ones that your mother and father had?"

"They were stolen the night they were killed." Karai regretted asking, knowing how obvious the answer was. Fillien continued, "Father said that they were all once part of one regular Tanzanite stone found in Africa, specifically Mount Kilmanjaro. But now that the mines have closed, it is considered rare, expensive, and to some, magic. It symbolizes to those who hold it are full of contentment and understanding. I don't know what the carved words are but I guess that they are in the Swahilian language. There is a whole legend around this stone though, I can't remember what but I guess I can look it up."

"Wow, did you ever put it on?"

"I do on special occasions only. Like really special occasions. Party's like the one we have here don't even count. But since I can't really wear it, I keep it in the box." Fillien then looked down on the ground, thinking over what her brother said. "He told me to keep it safe and close, but why? Why did it suddenly become so important?"

"He said something about making it bigger and that you will find out what that means." Karai pulled out the ring from inside the box and said. "What this thing does…."

"What do you think it does?"

"How am I supposed to know, this isn't mine." Karai put it back in the box and then closed it. She put it back in the pink bag and zipped it up to close. Karai put the bag in the suitecase and then closed the suite case. Fillien helped Karai put back the suitcase underneath the bed. Fillien said, "I'll keep the gem ring in there, it's the safest place I could think of it for now." Fillien looked back down on her phone. Karai saw how grim she looked and picked up the phone. They tried calling Pepin a few more times, but like before he never answered. Fillien looked down at her paws in worry. Karai put a hand on Fillien's shoulder and said, "Hey, it will be ok. I'm not sure. But sometimes we just got to think positive." Fillien looked up and gave a weak smile. A loud beep sound was heard around the room and both girls became alert and flinched. They then relaxed as they recognized the sound of the alarm clock.

Karai went down for training, but Fillien skipped out. She wanted to stay in the room and wait just in case her brother called back. He never did, by five o'clock Fillien's worry rose to her head. Something was terribly wrong. Fillien still didn't want to leave the room, but she had to do something then sleep, walk back and forth in worry, and sleep again. She went to her phone and pressed the main button. She has the Siri go on and she asked it to look up Tanzanite stone. She read everything about it until her brain couldn't take so much info. Yet, by the end she had still not found what she was looking for. The legend of the stone.

Karai came into the room and said, "Hey? Did your brother call?"

"No." Fillien said as she picked up her phone and put it away on her table top. "I just wish I knew how he was."

"So what did you do? Just sit here and wait for the phone call?"

"Well, I did look up info on the stone. It goes with people who have positivity and it curses those with bad luck if they are negative. Also, it helps reveal truth where there are lies."

"Anything less mythical sounding about it?"

"No facts, but hey, you never know if it could be useful."

"You know what is useful? You getting yourself something to eat so that you could come with me for a night out."

"I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Come on. Just one flight out. One breather. You can't stay here locked up all day."

"What if he calls back?"

"Then that means he's ok. We'll come back and see if he had called, then you can just call back. If he hasn't…." Fillien waited for Karai to finish the sentence.

But she didn't, "If he hasn't?"

"Then I guess it would be ok to worry. But what would you do?"

"I don't know. I guess I would have to think about it."

Karai and Fillien went to eat something and then they waited until nightfall. They went out for a regular night jumping roof tops. Then they stopped to take a break on a random building to watch the city below. Fillien landed on the roof, making a twirl in the air before she did so. Karai saw this and went, "Wow, I didn't know you've been doing tricks."

"It's new."

"Show me."

Fillien showed Karai how she went flying around the alley ways, making sharp turns and twirls to avoid hitting walls. Karai watch from a tall building, going around in circles on the roof and trying to follow Fillien who was flying in the maze of buildings below. She saw Fillien to a 360 roll and then she did a sort fo somersault in mid air by running on a building and then jumping off and doing the act. She then went level and flew up towards the building Karai was on. She landed and gave her wings a ruffle before she folded them back to her back. "What do you think?"

"I think you should use that to your advantage when it comes to a fight."

The then continued going by the roofs, walking this time. Fillien said, "Speaking about fighting, I need to learn how to fight better."

"As in?"

"Well, if you saw me the other night when we infiltrated the Kraang lab that I kept on getting hit by lazar guns. I think I need to practice on my dodging skills."

"Pfft, that's not the only thing." Fillien stopped on the edge of a roof confused. Karai took a running leap and landed on the building next door. She looked back at Fillien and yelled, "Yeah, I've noticed. It's hard not to. Your dodges are sloppy and your fighting stance could use tweeking. You have to learn how to use you claws and teeth more. Your ears need work because you don't seem to hear your surroundings a lot and then you get attacked easily. You need to use size, that's key since you have it. At least you got an idea on how to use your wings to bring down an enemy but there could be more use to it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You didn't ask." Karai then laughed.

They fooled around the rest of the way back to the hideout. Karai did jumps and twists in the air. She walked on telephone wires and jumped from one fire escape to the other. Fillien jumped on roofs and flipped in the air. She made a backwards spin here and there. She landed on lamp post and flagpoles, using her wings to keep her up and balanced. When they got to the hideout, Fillien was laughing and saying, "Gosh that was fun. You were right, I needed to do that."

"See, what's wrong with a bit of fun?" Karai said.

They got into their room just in time to hear Fillien's phone ring. The cat smiled, "It's him! He's ok!" Fillien ran to her phone and was about to use her nose to slide the arrow to answer when she realized it wasn't from who she thought it was. "It's not Pepin, it's my Uncle." Fillien looked at Karai curiously but all the kunoichi did was lift her shoulders in confusion. Karai helped Fillien unplug the projector thing so that Fillien's uncle wouldn't see her, it would just be a voice call. Karai slide the answer button and put it on speaker for Fillien. They heard someone say, "Fillien, êtes-vous là?" **(Fillien, are you there?")**

"Oncle Alfred, je suis ici." **(Uncle Alfred, I'm here)**

"Oh Dieu merci, vous êtes en sécurité." **(Oh thank goodness, you are safe.)**

"Bien sûr que je suis." **(Of course I am)**

"Je m'inquiète juste, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis votre départ, vous étiez petit et fragile et après aujourd'hui, je pensais que-" **(I just worry, I haven't seen you since you left, you were just small and fragile and after today I thought maybe-)**

"Alfred, what is it?" Fillien said, not noticing she had changed tongues in her nervousness. She didn't like the sound of how he was speaking. Her Uncle didn't answer right away. She heard a sigh and a bit of a sniffle. "Uncle?"

"I'm so sorry Fillien…..Pepin is…..Pepin's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: *Dodges rotten Tomatoes flying at me* It was necessary! Don't hate me! Every writer has a reason. So yeah, mystical artifacts Ooooooo, please stay with me on this one even though it sounds old. You'll get the dancing bear thing later. Karai tried to make things better, gold star for her. Uncle Alfred doesn't know Fillien's a mutant but he still talks to her. So much to process i'll let you handle it while i wait for TMNT 2014 movie. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	34. Chapter 33

**A.N: Yeah...so...ninja turtle movie just so freakin epic...I brought my friends to see it and they absolutely loved it. Now they want to watch the show. But it was really good, so go see it. Hey! I went ahead on a few chapters in this story! So i'll be updating the next chapter this Wednesday as a special treat. Also, i start senior year this week. _[ugly screaming!]_**

**Ericaphoenix16: I know! Fillien can't seem to get a break.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yeah, it's a sad one. LOL, your reason for accepting the whole mythical stone thing made me laugh. Pigeons, yeah! CAW CAW MOTHERFU- ow wait, that's and Avangers and Homestuck thing**

**foxxyJ999: I'm so glad you like it, and the suspense. Thank you :D**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 33<span>**

It felt as if Fillien was punched a thousands times over in her gut so that she had no air to breathe. She fell to the floor on her stomach and began hyperventilating. This couldn't be true, this was a sick joke. Her brother was not dead. "No, no…."

"Fillien, they found his body in River Siene. The police found him bloodied, beaten, and with a bullet through his…..Ils disent qu'il aurait pu être juste un autre pauvre âme volé parce qu'ils ont trouvé ses bagages vide pas mais à quelques miles en amont. Son portefeuille volé, aussi. Mais vous et moi savons qui il est vraiment." **(They say it could have been just another poor soul robbed because they found his luggage empty not but a few miles up-stream. His wallet stolen, too. But you and I know who it is really.)**

Fillien nodded and said, "Oui." **(yes).** She then began to sniffle.

"Je comprends si vous voulez être seul en ce moment. Appelez-moi dès que vous le pouvez. Mon téléphone sera toute la nuit." **(I understand if you want to be alone now. Just call me back as soon as you can. My phone will be on all night.)**

"Oui." Fillien then just trudged away. Karai ended the call for her and then stood up to watch Fillien walk up to her cabinet on the side of the bed. There was a framed photo of Fillien and her family when she was about five. She was sitting on her father's lap as she squirmed around to get the best spot in the middle. Her brother stood up with her mother behind him, holding his shoulders. Everyone was smiling happily. But Fillien now wasn't. she was devastated. Fillien fell on her belly to the floor. She put her paws over her eyes and began to cry. She cried so hard, it wasn't like the time when she was mutated. No, it was worse. Just like the night her parents were killed. How could it had happened? How could it all had happen? Is it because she didn't do anything about it? Was the universe punishing her for not being there, not helping them when they needed her?

Karai could not believe what had just happened in front of her. Fillien was all joyous just a few seconds ago, and Karai felt happy of accomplishing that. But now it was all ruined because some asshole killed her brother. Who in their right mind would do that? Pepin was just trying to have a normal life now that the Griffes League was on the move again. And the fact that he had to not be with her sister, and send her away to be safe, if that was not hard enough…..Karai went up to Fillien and was about to kneel and say something when she heard Fillien whisper, "Just leave me alone."

Karai blinked but knew she had to do what she was told. Karai walked out of her room and shut the door behind her. She then leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the ground. As people walked by and heard the crying, Karai would growl at them and tell them to beat it. At one point Bradford came by and said, "What's going on? I can hear her from all the way down the hall."

"That's because of your dog ears. Look just go away, she's just having trouble with cooping."

"With what? And at three in the morning?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Karai huffed and said, "She got a call from her Uncle. Her brother was just killed."

Bradford blinked.

"So if you have any sense, you'd leave."

Bradford growled and continued walking down the hall.

A few minutes later, a heavier set of foot steps came down the hall. Karai looked up to see Shredder walking down and then stopping in front of her. She got up quickly and bowed her head. "Father."

"I'm hearing some complaints from some of the soldiers about Ms. Levevre, but Bradford came to tell me why. Exactly how did it happen?"

Karai explain what she heard from the conversation. "But we don' know who did it. She might have an idea but I didn't understand that part of the conversation because it was in French. She just suddenly began to cry and well…"

Shredder looked up at the door and then lifted an eyebrow. "I don't hear her now."

Karai turned back to the door and realized he was right. She opened the door and peaked in to see Fillien was still on the floor, she had laid on her side and was now asleep. Karai closed the door and said, "She must have cried herself asleep."

It was quiet for a while between them, and then Shredder said, "I know what it is like to lose someone you love." Karai knew exactly what he was talking about. Tang Shen, her mother. It must have been worse for him then it was for Karai when Tang died, because he knew her and was there when she was killed. Karai didn't know what it was like, but the pain in Shredder's eyes gave her an idea. Horrible, miserable, and a need for vengeance. Shredder said, "Tell her, when she wakes, that I give her a leave of work for a while. As long as she wants but for no more than a month."

"I will tell her."

They bowed and the Shredder marched away. Karai smiled. He never showed it but he did have a heart. Karai guessed because years ago he needed that same time to breathe sort of thing. Karai walked into the room quietly and got ready for bed. Once she was done, she got herself comfortable in the bed sheets and then stopped. She looked over the edge of the bed and looked down at Fillien's sleeping form. Karai saw the tear stains drying up and her wings were just splaid out and not folded. Karai then noticed something in Fillien's arms. It was the photo of her and her family. Karai frowned. She did sort of understand, but if only she had felt the feeling. Then it would be easy to comfort Fillien. All Karai could do was pull off the bed cover off and then lay it over the cat girl so that she wouldn't get cold at night.

Fillien opened her eyes and then sat up quickly realizing she had fallen asleep. She stood up and got scared when she felt a bed cover slide off her. She looked to around the room and saw she had fallen asleep on the floor holding her family photo. She saw the bed next to her empty but the sheets moved around as if it had been recently slept on. Fillien didn't know how long she had been in the room alone like this. Then the door opened and Karai came walking into the room in her uniform. Fillien shook herself, ruffling her fur a bit, and then said, "Hey, how long have I been asleep?"

"It's three in the afternoon so you've been asleep-"

"Since last night." Fillien finished with a gasp. "Oh my god, I- I missed out on a lot or maybe-"

"You're fine. My father said to tell you that you can take a leave for a while. However long it takes but for no more than a month."

"Really? How-how did he know about this? Was-was I that loud?"

"No but the next door dorms complained, and so did Bradford."

Fillien shrunk down until she laid back on her belly on the floor. She curled her tail around her back paws and lad her head on her front paws. Her wings staid folded to her side. Karai bent down to kneel next to Fillien. Karai stroked the cat girls head and said, "It doesn't matter about them. Right now….you're going through a lot. I'm sorry."

Fillien didn't look up but she said, "Thank you, Karai. When I bump into your father I'll thank him for the temporary leave."

"Are you going to go out?"

"Not now. Can you help me make another call."

"Yeah, sure."

A minute later, Fillien was on the phone with her Uncle again. He said, "I got scared for a while. I expected you to call sooner but it's hard for you, I understand."

"Uncle Alfred. Have you figured out for sure what happened?"

"The police don't but I'm certain it was the Griffes League." Fillien sighed and whipped the tears away, making sure none fell on her phone that was on the ground by her paws. Karai clenched her teeth. Those bastards, she thought. Fillien's uncle continued, ""La police recherche toujours bien, mais ils ne peuvent pas trouver quelque chose. Des amis et d'autres parents éloignés Déjà prévoient les funérailles. Il sera dans une semaine. Je ne sais pas si vous devriez venir. Il ne peut pas être sûr pour vous." **(The police will still search though, but they may not find anything. Already some friends and other distant relatives are planning the funeral. It will be in a week. I don't know if you should come. It may not be safe for you.)**

"Mon oncle, je ne peux pas tout simplement pas présenté. C'était mon frère." **("Uncle, I can't just not show up. He was my brother.)**

"Mais Pépin ne voudrait pas vous risquer votre vie comme ça." **(But Pepin would not want you risking your life for this)**

Fillien knew her Uncle had a point. The entire reason she was alive was because she was here. Then there is the fact that she was a mutant cat with wings, something he didn't know. "What will you say to everyone? That I just couldn't show up? Those people going to the funeral don't know about our families affiliations with the League. You can't just say I couldn't go because I'm probably their next target." Karai got more intent on the conversation now that she understood.

"I'll figure something out my dear, don't you worry."

"It's hard not to. I don't just want to not show up and not pay my respects."

"It's better if you stay alive then go and respect the dead. Also, I may as well say that your brother never had a will, so his stuff immediately goes to you. Should I keep it here with me?"

"Yes. Better not send anything to me. They could track me here."

"Right. Fillien….Vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suis toujours là pour vous, ok? Je vous tiendrai au courant si je trouve quoi que ce soit." **(You're not alone. I'm still here for you, ok? I'll keep you updated if I find out anything.)**

"Merci, Oncle Alfred."

Fillien had Karai end the call and they stayed there on the floor. Karai asked, "So, I heard funeral, but you said you couldn't go."

"What good would it do? I'll freak everyone out. No one there besides my uncle is close enough to trust with such secrets. I have to stay here, even if it kills me. Shit, wrong choice in words."

"Do you still want to go?"

"More than ever. If I can't go to the funeral, I could just go in the cover of night and visit his burial. But I can't go by plane, and I haven't trained myself to cover such distances as far as the atlantic ocean."

"I see your point. What about the Griffes League, now that I know it was probably them?"

"If I do somehow go I don't think the Griffes League would see me and think I'm Fillien. They'll think, 'Ah, monster.' I guess if there is some more good stuff about this mutation. I'm unrecognizable. But it won't matter, I'll be here." Fillien looked down at her feet. "So much happened so fast. I don't know how to take it. How do you take it?"

"What?"

"Death of someone you love?"

"Fillien, If you're asking about the death of my mother all I can say is I don't know. I never met her. I just feel angry. I would be sad if I had memories but I don't remember her. Father said I was only a few months old when she was taken from us."

"Sorry, stupid question to ask."

"No, you were just curious. Curiosity killed the – shit. Wrong choice in wording."

Fillien snorted, "I did the same, no biggie."

Fillien realized how hungry she was and together, she and Karai walked out of their dorm room. They walked down the hall and passed people, who again, were whispering stuff about them. The two girls ignored it. They came to a secluded hall where the kitchen was and just as they were about to reach the door, Fillien spotted Shredder crossing a connecting hallway ahead. Fillien trotted over to him and Karai watched as the cat girl just stopped a few feet behind Shredder. Fillien said, "Um, Shredder-sir." The heavy armored man stopped and only turned his head a little to eye Fillien. The cat girl gulped at his gaze but she kept her head up. She said, "Thank you for the leave sir, I am grateful." She bowed her head.

Shredder didn't fully turn around but he said, "I am sorry for your loss." Then he walked away. Karai smiled. See, secretly had a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: He has half of one at least. Yes, Fillien is now an orphan and she can't go to the funeral. Or can she? Ok, so like i said, i'm posting a chapter this Wednesday! I repeat, i'm posting the chapter this Wednesday. The same day I start school. Somebody kill me- oh wait, wrong choice in words. LOL. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	35. Chapter 34

**A.N: Coming in with your promised update. School started today, and boy am I bushed. OMG, anyone hear about Robin Williams! RIP, my Genie and Peter Pan! Question, do you guys have an idea as to why those people killed her family? I just want to know if it's obvious or not.**

**Amyanime4: I love to make Karai protective, especially on instinct.**

**Yumeko Koneko: Poor Fill, but wait? Do you have an idea as to why those guys killed her family? I just want to know. Yeah, Shredder is still a person but….I worry for the horror games you play LOL. Oh ok, phew.**

**Nightmaster000: I know, I just want to hug the cat girl all right.**

**Ericaphoenix16: I didn't think shredder could be sympathetic at all, and then I saw Vengeance is Mine and I was blown away.**

**Beawolf's Pen: that song ah…..cries. Let's give him an award, the 'Not as big of a jerk as you could have been award'. See what I did there.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 34<strong>

Karai was out on patrol while Fillien had gone out for flight lesson with Pete. Karai took four soldiers on a patrol across the east River into the outskirts of New York. They had never checked there for the turtles before, so Karai wondered maybe somewhere there was their hideout. The patrol stopped on a roof on Karai's signal and she had them all climb down to the allies bellow. Before she climbed down she heard the sound of a plane flying over her, louder than usual when she hears it back at the old church. She looked up to see it pretty close to the ground but taking off. Karai realized it was because they were closer to the airport now that she was across the river. This one was just taking off from the port a few miles north.

Karai was going to shrug it off when she noticed how the wheels of the plane were being folded into a compartment as it flew towards the sky, and it made her wonder how big the space was inside. Big enough to fit a lion cat?

Fillien and Pete flew around the cities, practicing on Fillien speed and her ability to make sharp turns and fold her wings to make dives, horizontal and vertical. They flew under bridges and made U turns around satellite polls.

"You tell me when you want to stop, ok Fillien." Pete said.

"My brother died. I didn't break a wing. I can still fly." Fillien retorted. She had told Pete earlier about what happened the other night. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. "Besides, it keeps me from thinking about it."

"Look, not to be a stickler but you aren't exactly in your best flight mode at the moment."

"What?"

Fillien and Pete landed on a nearby building. "Your turns are sloppy and you aren't as fast as you usually are. Maybe you should head back to the hideout. You don't have to come to training next time if you want?"

"I'm fine Pete I'm just…" Feeling the overwhelming emotion of sadness suddenly come her, Fillien sat down. "Oh, who am I kidding? I wish I could be more focused but….my heads not in the game at the moment."

"It's ok."

"Next time. Right now, can we just call it a night?"

Pete said yes and they both said good bye to each other. Fillien flew back to the hideout, going through the front entrance, and then down a floor to the bottom training room. She went to the private training room in the back where Karai was sharpening her weapon. The Kunoichi looked up and said, "Hey, glad you're back. How did it go?"

"I just had to call it off early and- wait a minute." Fillien stepped in farther into the room. "You're glad to see me?"

"What, I'm not allowed to?"

"Yeah but you just don't normally say that."

"Maybe it's because I'm excited to tell you my plan on how to get you to France."

"Karai, please. We've established how I can't do that."

"Not with that attitude you can't."

"Since when are you so upbeat?"

"Ok, Sassy Cat, listen. You can take a flight to France from the airport. Not the usual accommodations, but maybe you can take the wheel compartment."

"Are you crazy?" Fillien hissed.

"No, I'm smart."

"You have gone beyond nuts now. How am I supposed to fit in there?"

"It's big enough to fit two pairs of wheels."

"But that's all it can probably fit. And Hello? How do I get in there in the first place? They have security." Through all this Fillien was putting her hands on her head almost ripping off tufts of fur out of stress.

"I'll hack into it for you. Then we'll use the shadows to get you into a plane."

"But people are driving around in carts and stuff. Did you plan this thing through enough?"

Karai scuffed and leaned against the pole of an obstacle. "Fillien, would I ever go into a mission without a plan?"

"Lately, you have been doing just that."

"I can't believe you don't trust me enough."

"Tell that to Leonardo, see what he thinks." Karai gave her a glare and Fillien just rolled her eyes. "I'm serious though."

"And so am I."

"Why are trying to help me anyway?"

"Because…." Karai actually didn't know. The plan just came to her head when she saw the plane earlier tonight. But something else in her said otherwise. Something heartfelt, "Because you….want to go….and I have nothing else to do so….that's that."

"Hmm." Fillien looked down at the floor and thought over the plan. It could work. They could give it a shot. And if it worked, she could go to France, and visit her brother one last time. It was genius and exciting. Fillien could not be any happier. Fillien looked up and walked up to Karai. "Let's do it."

"Really?"

"Really."

))))))))))))))))))) a couple night later ((((((((((((((((

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Oh." Pete and Fillien sat on the edge of a roof looking over the main city of New York. They could see the Square bellow and hear the cars honking and the people bustling around to get somewhere. Fillien had showed up for the training to tell Pete about the plane to head to France. "When will you be back?"

"There is another flight back here in three days. So I won't be gone for long."

"Ok. Hey, I hear France has some pretty great structures to fly around and get into. Practice your flying while you're gone. I can't have my best student get lazy."

"I'm your only student."

"Right. And I hope my only student doesn't get caught by humans while trying to get into the compartment. Did your human friend think this through?"

"Hopefully."

Meanwhile, Karai was in the hideout waiting in the private dojo. As she did, she was rummaging around in the back closet for a weapon. Hoping to find probably another small sword like her Tanto, or maybe a new weapon she could try out. She was standing on a box so that she could reach up the top shelf. Suddenly, the lid of the box gave way under her weight and her feet fell inside. There was something inside that kept her from standing straight so she fell back with her feet still stuck in it. She sat up from being on her back and pulled her feet out of the box. Being curious, Karai opened the lid of the box and she peered inside.

There was what looked like a leather saddle. It didn't have that heavy padding like the people here in the U.S had. It was an old Japanese war horse style saddle. It was as thin as a tarp and the latch was metal. There was no saddle horn but in it's place was like a little leather handle. Attached to one side was a satchel like bag where warriors probably held things like scrolls or personal stuff. Karai picked it up and coughed a bit as dust flew everywhere. Karai could tell this thing hadn't been open in years. Probably Shredder hadn't even opened it himself. Karai put it down on the floor when she noticed some leather reins at the bottom of the box. She picked them up and realized they were broken where the metal met with the lasso. "Humph. I can see why he doesn't use this." Then Karai smiled and picked up the saddle, "But this can be useful."

Fillien walked into the private dojo a while later and yelled out, "Hey! I'm ready!" Fillien saw Karai on a table using a cloth to wipe off a leather saddle. Fillien could smell polisher in the room and she guess Karai was cleaning the saddle. "Why are you doing that?"

"So you could hold stuff easier. In case you need it of course." Karai held it up so that she could show Fillien.

Fillien immediately knew what she was talking about. "Wait, you want me to wear that?"

"I'm not forcing you. Just asking. You can hold stuff with the side pockets. It would be easy."

"How would I put it on?"

"Let me help you." Karai came over and kneeled beside Fillien so that she could saddle her up. Karai had the tarp rest between the shoulder blades and the wings. Thankfully it was small enough and Fillien was big enough for it to fit snug. Finally, Karai finished by latching the metal underbelly. "Done."

Fillien moved her shoulder up and down and she walked in circles. "It feel nice, doesn't seem to bother me." Then she flapped her wing up and down. "This is actually cool."

"I wouldn't say cool. You do look like a horse."

"Hey…"

"Kidding."

Fillien and Karai packed her lunch which was a sack filled with a leg of chicken and then some tofu. "Eat these soon, because they perish pretty quickly, then you're on your own." Karai put the lunch in the side pocket of the saddle.

"I guess I can just scavenge. Like Pete does. I've only seen him scavenge a few times but I think I got the idea."

"I just hate the idea of you eating garbage."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Fillien told her.

Around two at night the girls hitched a ride on a tow truck to the airport. When the truck parked by the cargo area of the port, the girls got off and hid in some foliage before the men driving could see them. The peeked out of the bushes to see a fence right in front of them and on the other side was the airport. Karai pulled out a picture of a regular commercial airline. "I looked into the schedules online and found a plane to France at three thirty am. This is your plane to Paris." Fillien looked over at the image and then together they looked around the building where the planes were parked in front of. "There." Fillien pointed at one that looked the same as the photo. It was by a building several yards away, thankfully, not across the ramps where the planes were rolling around.

"Paris Air." Karai read the label. "Has to be."

"But it leaves us thirty minutes. I have to get going."

"Hold on a second." Karai pulled out what looked like a console with a switch. She held it up high enough so that it almost stuck out of their hiding place. She pressed a button. Fillien heard something wire down and she looked to the cargo building next to them to see the cameras were depowering. All of them fell limp so the lenses looked down. "Ok." Karai said. "Now the only thing we have to worry about is the people in the control tower looking down and the people driving around in carts."

"Right."

"Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So, Karai is either super brilliant, or she's been eating something bad. I got the idea myself though from watching Toy Story 2. Pete is super awesome too like he's so sentimental ah! I make myself squeal. Also, the saddle is a hint as to what else it will be useful for. So again, is it obvious why the killers killed her family? Why? Just need to know. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	36. Chapter 35

**A.N: I am just tired man…..dead….so much school. Anyway, I'm here to remind you that if you missed my update Wednesday, go ahead now and read chapter 34. Also, my friends now said they want to be ninja turtles with me for Halloween because they loved the movie so much. You know how exciting this is!**

**Kame Otaku: No, but it's ok. I just need to know so I know how to write the next few chapters.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you :).**

**Amyanime4: Seeing her off.**

**Ericaphoneix16: Yeah, Karai know how to fix up problems. Partly true about the knowing too much but they had something they wanted. I can't say anything, I'm just seeing how I need to write the next few chapters.**

**Beawolf's Pen: No, Karai stays. Filly becomes a filly, lol. And it doesn't stop there. Um, ATLA reference? Robin Williams will be missed.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 35<strong>

Fillien and Karai snuck into the cargo house that connected the parking lot to the air field. They stuck with the shadows, ducking behind boxes as people walked by. They got to the warehouse exit and poked their heads out. They looked around for their next hiding spot and found a shadow area near a building lined with gates to board the planes. To get there they walked along next to a moving cart transporting luggage and used it as cover. Then they jumped into their shadow area. "Oh, man, we're so close to humans, Karai. What if I get caught and get sent to a science lab."

"You'll be fine, just use your training."

"I'm half cat, not exactly in ninja mode all the time when I can't cartwheel. Or maybe I can, I should try that."

"Shhh." A group of men passed by their hiding spot and fortunately didn't notice the two intruders. Fillien looked up to another building. There was her plane, and it looked like they were finishing up loading the last of the luggage.

"Karai." Fillien hissed. "We have to cross over to that building."

"Then let's go."

"But we're in the light."

"No one will notice a flash of black and bage running from one building to another."

"I'm not as fast as you."

"Just try." Karai hissed, getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok." Fillien said with a bit a fear. Fillien and Karai crept along the wall and stopped just at the edge of the building. Karai looked at the other side and saw metal bin. She smiled and rolled across the open area between the buildings. She landed quickly on the other side and hid behind the bin. Fillien moved her feet up and down, her shoulder blades doing the same when cats were ready to pounce. Fillien took a breath, crouched, and then leapt across. She landed next to Karai and hid in the shadows. They waited there a minute until they were sure no one spotted them.

Karai looked over the bin to the plane. She looked at the wheel and the metal that held it to the compartment on the bottom of the plane. Karai looked around seeing some workers working to shut the luggage storage door and then do last minute checks around the plane. Karai looked at Fillien and said, "Ok, when no one is around the wheel, make a break for it and climb inside."

"Ok and what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll find a way back to the hideout. You're the one who's traveling."

"I've traveled before. Just a whole new way of doing it."

"Good Luck."

"Thanks." Fillien held her hands up for a hug but Karai returned it with a confused stare. "Sorry, I forgot you don't do hugs." Fillien and Karai looked at the plane again and waited for the men to clear out a bit. When all of their heads were turned, Karai said, "Now."

Fillien didn't think twice. She ran as quickly as she could and then flew into the compartment.

Karai made a fist pump. "Yes…."

Fillien landed in the compartment and laid on some metal rods that connected with the leg of the wheel. She hung there like a cat. It was bit hot, but Fillien knew she couldn't do anything about it. She sat down and waited. About a few minutes later, she felt the plane moving and she looked down to see the ground moving below her. Then she saw the familiar smooth path of a runway and Fillien hung on to the metal leg as she felt the plane start to run fast on the path. The wind blew hard but she stayed there, holding on tight to the rails. She felt the plane lift off and she saw water below. Fillien admired the view of where the ocean met the big city for only a few moments. Then the wheels began to fold in. She flew up in the compartment and waited for the wheels to go fully in and the doors to close. She landed on the wheel and then lied down. "Six hour flight across the Atlantic. Time to be a night owl again."

Fillien slept all of the flight since she didn't get any sleep beforehand. She was rudely awakened when she heard the sound of the doors opening. Fillien jolted awake got herself ready. She spread out her wings and waited for the right moment. She looked down in her home city and saw the Eiffel Tower. "Let's go." Fillien flew out of the plane and dove down into the city. "Woohooo!" She screamed as the night air flew by her. She spied an alley way and flew into it. Then she landed in a skid at the back of the alleyway and stayed up straight. "Hah! Pete, will be so happy I finally got those dives down." Fillien then flew up onto a roof and looked at the view. She gasped. "Wow."

The city lay before her with twinkling lights. She could see the tourist hotspots all the way from where she was. She looked down to see a roundabout and cars weaving in and out. People were walking by and she could hear the people talking in her native tongue. She looked up at the sky and realized how much clearer it was here than in New York. It was still a bit smoggy though. She took a breath and smelled the rich scent of food and flowers in the air. "Home." She said.

))))))))))))) At the Hideout. ((((((((((((

The next night Karai was walking down a hallway when she saw Bradford walking by with Xever slung on his back. Baxter took the front with a box in his hands.

"Um, what is going on?" Karai asked.

Baxter explained. "Well, thanks to the Nero transmitter you gave me, I have developed a way for Xever to have feet again."

"Really, because it looks like Bradford is carrying Xever because he can't walk."

"We're taking fish boy her to Baxter's lab for last minute fixing." Bradford answered.

"If you call me fish boy one more time, I will drop kick you to the next state." Xever threatened.

"Oh, I'm scared." Bradford said sarcastically.

Without another word, the guys began to walk away. Karai just rolled her eyes. "Well, at least Baxter said thank you…in some form or another."

))))))))))))) Paris (((((((((((((

Fillien got up and she heard the sound of honking in the distance. Fillien had been having trouble sleeping since she got here. The problem started when she got hungry after coming in from the plane ride so she ate the food that was packed for her. Feeling sleepy again she slept, but in the morning realized her mistake in doing so had woken her up two hours later when the sun came up. She couldn't do anything when it was day and people were out. She didn't feel sleepy at all so she had to stake out in and abandoned hotel and watch people walk by from the window. The mixed up hours were killing her. "Stupid Jet Lag."

When the sun was finally reaching the horizon Fillien got out. She couldn't do much until it was actually night, so she went into an alley to look for the nearest trashcan. Fillien hadn't eaten since early this morning when she ate all the food that was packed. Now it was time for her to scavenge. She lifted up the lid of a metal can and looked in to try and find something. As she did she heard voices, mixed with a few cooing sounds. She looked up behind her and saw just over a building there were a line of pigeons sitting on the edge. The seemed to be eyeing her and whispering among themselves. Fillien got agitated and she said, "Si vous avez terminé de parler de moi ..."**(If you are done talking about me…..)**

The birds got shocked. One of them, "Vous êtes un chat, mais vous mangez des ordures ..." **(You are a cat, yet you eat garbage.)**

"Je ne mange pas les oiseaux, si c'est ce que vous demandez."** (I don't eat birds if that is what you are asking.)**

"Mayeb il est car du coup elle est mi-oiseau."**(Maybe it is because she's half bird) **said one to another.

Fillien called out "Je peux encore vous entendre." (**I can still hear you)**

One of the pigeons, one bigger than the other two, flew down first to her. Fillien left the bin and stood in front of the pigeon who said, "Excusez mes amis, ils ne sont pas utilisés à des étrangers. Je suis déligneuse. Puis-je demander qui et ce que vous êtes?" **(Excuse my friends, they are not used to foreigners. I am Edger. May i ask who and what you are?)**

"Fillien. Je suis euh ... un mutant ... c'est une longue histoire." **(Fillien. I'm um…I'm a mutant….it's a long story.)**

""Vous parlez français mais vous agissez comme si vous ne vivez pas ici." **( You speak French, yet you act as if you don't live here.)**

"J'ai grandi sa toute ma vie comme un être humain. J'ai juste été un absent pendant deux ans et dans le même temps je me suis tourné sur la question. Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je suis un étranger dans ma propre maison." **( I grew up her all my life as a human. I've just been a away for two years and in the meantime i got turned into this. I guess you are right. I'm a stranger in my own home)**

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, et bienvenue à la maison. Je pense que vous devez savoir à travers, tout noir et jaune est mauvais." **(Not to worry, and welcome home. I think you need to know through, anything black and yellow is bad.)** Edger pointed to the trashcan. Fillien understood he was talking about garbage food.

Fillien nodded. "Merci."

Edgar turned around and began to fly off, "Je dois quitter Mlle Fillien. Ne prendre soin." **(I must leave, Miss Fillien. Do take care.)**

"Au Revoir, Edgar."

When the pigeons were gone, Fillien went back to looking for food. She started to think of the nice conversation she had with Edgar, and she missed talking to people like that. And he was right, too. She shouldn't be eating from the garbage. Fillien sighed. She couldn't stay hiding. She knew she had to go to someone. And she knew just who.

)))))))))))))))))))) At the Hideout. (((((((((((((

Karai took a lesson that day and trained some ninjas. A few minutes in she was already getting bored, watching the ninjas practicing their fights on each other. Fillien would always make a comment, but now that she was in Paris, things were quiet. Out of sheer boredom, Karai cut the class early and she left for her dorm. As she was getting there, Bradford, Xever, and Baxter walked in with annoyed looks. Wait, Xever was walking? He had the same metal legs that Baxter had made for him a few days earlier, but this time they seemed to work and weren't going hay wire. "Wow." Karai said, "I didn't think I'd ever see the fish out of water."

Xever growled and marched up to her. He pointed at her and said, "Why don't you just learn to keep your mouth shut girl."

Karai smelled something, a mix of trash and sweaty clothing. She gagged and held her nose. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

Bradford laughed, "Sushi boy here got pelted by one of the turtles new weapons. Balls of Garbage."

Karai laughed and in between laughs she asked, "That is so sad really, please tell me they had more stuff."

"If you count a big truck size car made from a subway cart….." Baxter said.

"Shut it, Stickman." Xever told him.

Karai laughed harder. "You were defeated with trash, how incredible. Next they're going to fucking kick your asses with tooth picks." Karai laughed at her joke.

Xever wanted to ram his fist in her face so bad, but this was the Shredder's daughter. He would get wrangled for just touching her. Xever grumbled and marched away. Bradford followed behind and said, "Hey, who knows, she could be right sushi boy."

"Stop calling me that. You fat gordo este." **(This fat one).**

Karai had stopped laughing and she looked to Baxter who was still there. "And you?"

"Me? I'm just the tech guy." Baxter then walked away. Karai was thankful for the exchange that went on, she liked it when everyone made fun of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: As you can tell, this took place during the episode the Pulverizer. The plane thing worked but it doesn't help the jet lag. Fillien's missing out on the fun Karai was having. Well, at least she made another friend. And who is Fillien going to? Find out next time, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	37. Chapter 36

**A.N: Tired….and waiting….for Sept 12…..new epsiodes…..yeah….and then school….worse….**

**AyumiKoneko: Karai feels good about it at least. Don't worry if you missed it. I just want to know if you made a connection. I was kidding, I'm sure the games are fine. **

**Guest: Oh….*face palm* I'm sorry I messed it up. I guess her family decided to pronounce the L in her name, even though it's double.**

**Ericaphoenix16: More pigeon friend for Fillien and yes things for Karai are normal for now.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Oh yeah! My comment! I forgot. Awseome! Rock the Leo…costume...you know what I mean.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 36<strong>

Fillien finally had night fall to use for cover to fly around the city. She went all the way to the outskirts of the city where there was a little more green but still big enough tall buildings. She landed on a roof of an apartment complex and felt the smooth, rough texture of the sandstone. How she missed the feeling of Sandstone. She looked across to another complex and looked through though the windows. "Which room, which room…." Fillien skimmed the open windows until she saw one that looked recognizable. She flew over and landed on the window sill to look inside and see a green and blue furbished living room. The walls an ocean blue and the couch and sofa chair green. There was a TV set on a table and a lamp was in the right corner of the room.

Fillien noticed that an elderly man around sixty was sitting on the sofa couch reading a book. He wore a knitted blue sweater with a length neck and pajama pants. He had blue slippers on and had his feet on a coffee table. "Uncle." Fillien whispered. It had been so long since she had seen him that she got excited. So excited in fact, she forgot she was a mutant and slid open the window. "Uncle!"

It was too late to turn back now because her Uncle whipped around hearing her voice, "Fillien." He stopped when he eyed her. His eyes getting bigger than his glasses made it seem.

Fillien jumped down into the living room and put her paws up in defense, "Oncle Alfred, s'il vous plaît ne pas crier. C'est moi." **(Please don't scream, it's me.)**

The man didn't do anything but get up trembling, seeing the giant cat with wings in his room. He blinked, and Fillien wondered what he would do. It was like this for a few more moments, and then he said, "Je ne croyais pas Pepin au début, mais ensuite ... maintenant ..." **(I didn't believe Pepin at first…..but then….now….)**

Fillien looked at him surprised. "Il vous a dit?" **(He told you?)**

"Je suis le seul à qui il avait confiance. Il a dit que dans le cas où vous sorti de l'entêtement, que je devrais maintenant avant de la main. Maintenant regardez, vous êtes ici ..." **(I was the only one he trusted. He said that in case you came out of stubborness, that I should now beforehand. Now look, you're here...)** Fillien's ears dropped in sadness….guess he wasn't expecting the hideous part of the mutation. But he said, "Vous êtes vivant." **(You're alive.)** He went to her in a hurry and kneeled down to hug her around the neck. Fillien felt the love just radiate off him, and in turn she put a huge hand around him and pulled him closer. She let the happy tears fall down. "Je vous ai manqué mon ours dansant." **(I've missed you, my dancing bear.)**

"Je vous ai manqué aussi." **(I missed you, too)**

After a while, the two found themselves in a small kitchen where there was only a small window by the fridge that Alfred could close easily. "It is better if we speak like this for now."

"Right."

Her uncle came around and brought her a bowl of water for her to drink from. She was really thirty and began lapping it all up. Her Uncle stood up and then sat down on a wooden chair next to a small five by five table. "You were wrong to come you know."

"You know I couldn't just not come. And besides, who would recognize me in this form. The League wouldn't know I'm here."

"But you can't be at the funeral tomorrow."

"I'll just hide in the trees. Once everyone has left I'll go down and pay my respects."

"It does sound doable. Almost as doable as flying all the way here."

"Oh, I caught a ride in the planes wheel compartment."

Her uncle laughed, "Really? Ours fou **(crazy bear),** what other crazy stuff do you do?"

Fillien scuffed. She wanted to tell him, but he didn't know where she was actually staying. That she was with a group called the Foot and learning how to fight. It was better if he didn't know. "I can't tell you that part, Uncle, but this is as crazy as I've gotten. Hopefully it won't get too crazy."

Fillien lapped up the last of the water as her Uncle said, "It may be dangerous, but I'm glad you're here." Fillien gave him a warm smile.

Then she suddenly had an idea. "Uncle, can I have ten euro's."

Fillien flew around the city until she found a phone booth in the corner of a dark park. "Dark, perfect." She flew down and landed by the phone booth and was going to reach into her saddle pack to grab her ten euros her uncle gave her when she suddenly realized, "Damn….big paws I forgot." She couldn't believe she didn't think this through. She came out to make a long distance call without having to use her uncle's phone in case he was being tracked. Now she was stuck thinking about how to get the money out. Sure it was easy to reach back and grab a big sack of lunch. But coins were hard. She began to struggle in trying to reach a paw in the satchel of her saddle when she heard, "Miss Fillien." She looked up and saw sitting on the phone booth was Edgar. "Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand je vous ai vu pour la deuxième fois ce soir. Mais je ne me trompe pas, c'est vous." **(I didn't believe my eyes when i saw you for the second time tonight. But I am not mistaken, it's you)**

"Edgar. Merci les cieux, c'est vous. J'ai besoin de votre aide à nouveau." **(Thank the heavens it's you. I need your help again)**

"Pour vous, non mangeur d'oiseaux, tout." **(For you, non bird eater, anything)** Fillien asked him to go into her bag and pull out the coins. Then she asked him to put them in the slot. Fillien pawed at the phone until it came down to hang by her face. She told Edger, "Voir ces boutons avec des gribouillis, ce sont des nombres. J'ai besoin que vous appuyez dessus dans un certain ordre je vous dis." **(See those buttons with squiggles, they are numbers. I need you to press them in a certain order i tell you)**

)))))))))))))))))) At the hideout ((((((((((((((((((

Karai was making lunch when she got a phone call. When she saw it was a random number, she became alert and said in a stone like voice, "Hello?"

"Are you sick or are you in the mood to sound like a man today?"

Karai stopped preparing her lunch and almost whispered, "Fillien? Where are you calling from?"

"The moon."

"Fill…."

"Ok, phone booth, so no one can track my calls."

"Oh, smart. Is it night there then."

"Almost two."

"Get some sleep then."

"That's half of what I've been doing since I've got here. I'm done with sleep."

"How about finding food?"

"No need, I'm at my Uncles. Pepin already told him about my change, so he was pretty calm when he saw me. I'm staying the rest of the days there."

"Well, you're lucky."

"I know."

"So how was the flight?"

"Not so bad, but I still recommend first class."

Karai laughed. "Hey guess what. Fishy boy is walking. Looks like that broken Kraang Bot helped Stockman figure it all out."

"Oh joy, now we can have an annoying tuna walking around the hideout." Karai heard Fillien laugh at her own joke and then suddenly there was a whisper and a gasp. "Shoot, Karai, I have to go, Humans."

"Ok, see you in two days."

"Will do."

))))))))))))))))) Paris (((((((((((((

Once she hung up, Fillien and Edgar flew up into a tree and hid in it until the people walking by the sidewalk were gone. Fillien whispered to the pigeon. "Merci, Edgar."

"Je vais être ahppy le faire à nouveau. Peut-être que je peux apprendre ce que les autres chiffres. Pas seulement cinq, six, neuf- **(I'll be ahppy to do it again. Maybe i can learn what the other numbers are. Not just five, six, nine-)**

"J'ai compris." **(I get it).**

The next morning, Fillien woke in the extra bedroom that her Uncle had in his three room apartment. She sat up on the bed and yawned, her canines showing. She then got up on all fours and shook herself so her pelt lay flat on her. She then jumped of the bed and walked out into the living room. There was little light that the closed windows gave off but not much, so the lights inside were on. Fillien found herself going into the Kitchen and she found her Uncle making breakfast. "J'ai pensé que je ferais lard pour vous, avec votre pain grillé français préféré." **(I thought i would make bacon for you, with your favorite french toast.)**

"Oh, oui s'il vous plaît." **(Oh, yes please.)** He out the plate on the floor for her to eat from. As she ate, her Uncle got ready for the funeral. Once he was done, she was done. Fortunately, too, because Fillien had another favor to ask him.

An hour later, the two took the stairs to the underground parking lot and Uncle Alfred snuck Fillien in the back seat. He put a blanket over her so that she wouldn't be seen by anyone peering in. Her Uncle drove through the city and Fillien peeked out sometimes to look at the sites that passed them; The Louve, Notre Dame, Napoleons Memorial. They stopped by a light and Fillien looked out to see the statue of Joan of Arc. Fillien loved this statue. Since she was little, Joan's story told her she could aspire to anything. And being in the Foot Clan, it was sort of relevant. If anything, Joan reminded her of Karai. Short hair and an attitude that bests men. Fillien scuffed.

They got to the church and her Uncle parked in the back. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, then he opened the back door just as the two had planned. Fillien immediately shot out of the car and into the sky. She landed on the church roof and then found a small space to crawl inside. She made it in to see she sat on the rafters of the ceiling. She looked down to see people already inside.

The Funeral took place and it was the time for speeches. Uncle read his speech and a friend of Pepin's read his. Then Uncle got up again and this time told everyone he had a letter from Fillien. Yes, the cat girl had asked her Uncle earlier to write a speech for her since she couldn't write.

"_It seems only yesterday that Pepin was teaching me to do math problems and know the difference between rotten apples and good ones. I guess that's what time flies means. I remember talking to my brother about life and he said to me that no matter how fast, he was going to live life to the fullest. There was not going to be one day he does nothing. He had to do something. Make mom a gift. Go with dad to the park. Do a prank on me. There was always something. It is unfair that his young life was taken, and I hope that his killers do get their justice. I will not go on with that subject though, I will go on about him. I will speak of him until his memory is etched into all your heads and you see him the way I saw him. _

_It's the least I can do since I can't be there. I will not give excuses, only that I wish with all my heart that I can be there, to see my brother one last time. A loving, caring, sarcastic, one of a kind brother. No matter what I will keep his memories alive. I'll remember him help me prepare for my next dance recital, and when we lost our parents I'll remember him just being there, the center of my life. Last thing he told me was to remember the dancing bears, our little code word for our favorite lullaby. I will brother…..I promise."_

Fillien remembered the speech she had uncle write, but she couldn't help but cry as if she were hearing it for the first time. She just huddled up in the rafters, holding back muffled sobs. She looked at the open casket of her brother. He just couldn't be lifeless, he just had to be a asleep. But no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it didn't work.

Fillien couldn't take it anymore and she flew out. She dove down to the back where the car was parked and jumped in quickly. She managed to shut the door and hide under the blanket before the tears came down like a waterfall.

She was done crying by the time Uncle Alfred got into the car. He sat in the front for a while and then said, "Beaucoup de gens ont aimé votre discours. Poétique qu'ils ont dit. Ils comprennent pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas venir." **(Many people loved your speech. Poetic they said. They understand why you couldn't come.)**

Fillien just staid head down in the back seat and whispered, "They think they know." Suddenly she didn't feel sadness….but anger.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Very sad….I know. This is sort of dedicated to the loved ones we've lost in our lives. May they rest in peace and happiness. But how did you like her Uncle. Pretty chill, am I right. Based off my uncle who's almost as chill as him. Ok, I'm off, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	38. Chapter 37

**A.N: Ok, college apps are killing me….and then I have to wait two weeks for new tmnt episodes….**

**Ericaphoenix16: I'm glad you loved it.**

**Beawolf's Pen: We'll be hearing more about dancing bears later. I'll keep an eye out for the pics.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 37<strong>

They got to the cemetery and Fillien hid in the trees over the crowed of people who gathered around her brother's casket as it was being lowered into the deep pit. But she wasn't listening to the priest who said the parting words or the people whispering among themselves. All she could hear was the distant laughter of her brother from the memories that played over and over in her head. She just couldn't believe she was seeing this all now. He had such a short life, he didn't deserve this. None of her family deserved this. The worst part is, she still didn't know. Why was the League after her family in the first place? Well, whatever it was, she couldn't let her family's death be meaningless.

When the casket was dug in and everyone was gone, the sun was just setting. Fillien jumped out of the tree and walked on over to the head stone. Pepin's name engraved with the date of his life. Twenty, he was only twenty. Another distant laughter of her brother was heard and this time she saw herself, five years old, play dancing with her brother who was eight at the time. They were listening to classical music and just twirling each other around, something other boys would have said was dumb. But not Pepin, he'd do anything for Fillien. "He'd even give up his own life." Fillien whispered. The cat girl looked up at the sky, remembering the night before she left for training her brother said that if she ever felt far away, she could always look up at the sky and see the moon. The same moon that he would see and that it would make her feel closer.

Well he was closer, underground. Fillien shook her head. What now? Was she to go on living with the Foot? Just….what? She was so confused. It made her angry. Just why? Why would they take her brother? Her family? Why! Her claws extended and she clawed the ground. She closed her eyes and bared her teeth. Eyebrows furrowed in anger. She wondered if this is how Karai felt, learning the reason behind her mother's death. Wanting nothing more than to kill the man who took her away from her. The need to finish it all. Because this is how Fillien felt right now. She wanted to find the Griffes League, she wanted to find them and have them pay for what they did. "Don't worry Pepin. I'll make things right." She said to the head stone. "I wish you were here. I don't know if you're up there and can hear me but, I mean every word in that speech. Every word. I'm glad I could come and see you, one last time. I promise, I'll stay safe."

Fillien turned around and ruffled her wings so they opened up smoothly. After she made sure the sky was dark enough for her to fly up in, she took off into the air, heading for her Uncles place.

From the shadows of the trees standing yards away from where Fillien had been, a man all dress in heavy dark leather eyed the empty space by the headstone with confusion but realization. Then he started to walk away in the darkness. He pulled out his phone and started to call someone, when the other line picked up, he heard a, "Bonjour?"

"Malveil?"

"Est-il confirmé? Est-elle ici? Avez-vous la voyez à l'enterrement?" **(Is it confirmed? Is she here? Did you see her at the funeral?)**

"Non, elle n'était pas à l'enterrement. Je restai longtemps pour s'assurer qu'elle était en fait ici. Puis ce lion taille chat est sorti de nulle part, une fois tout le monde était parti." **(No, she wasn't at the funeral. I staid longer to make sure she was actually here. Then this lion size cat came out of nowhere once everyone was gone.)**

"Notre espion a été tout de suite, elle a été effectivement transformé." **(Our spy was right then, she has actually been transformed.)**

"Oui. I didn't think it was possible, but the monster talked, speaking to the headstone as if it were his sister. It must be her."

"Then we'll need more equipment to take her down if we want to catch her. We'll attack later than planned. I'll let the Boss know about this situation. We need that last of the Creators."

))))))))))))))))))) New York (((((((((((((((((((

Karai was jumping roof tops with a patrol of six with her. They were searching for Kraang activity and hoping to find something more useful from them. Karai mentioned to her father some more equipment they had, maybe in hope of obtaining some for themselves and using it against the turtles.

Their search wasn't turning out so great, and by midnight they had nothing to turn up with. Karai proposed a split up of the group, and she decided she would go on her own. When she got a long while away from her group, she stopped to look around this part of the city. She wasn't all optimistic in finding the Kraang, they weren't so great of an entertainment when she fought them last time. The most that came out of that for her was messing with the turtles. Especially Leo. She wished she could get a skirmish out of him. He was pretty talented, and equally matched with her. His reactions to anything were the priceless part.

As if the world heard her thoughts, she noticed a shadow of in the distance. Four shadows actually. Having a good feeling it was the turtles, she jumped off the roof she was on and ran after them.

When she got a few yards behind, she followed them silently until she saw them stop by a sign that was advertising Cola. She stayed behind it and overheard the conversation. She came in hearing Raphael say, "…..and I'm not spending another hour looking for nothing."

"It's not that bad Raph." Said a younger voice. Karai recognized the youngest voice, and so the youngest had to be Michelangelo. "We could be looking for something lame like socks or something." Karai now understood why the Foot called him the stupid one.

"Socks? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?" said the other one. Since it wasn't the other three, it had to be Donatello. "But Raph's right, Leo, let's change it up a bit."

Leo began to say. "Ok, we'll make a game out of it then. First one to find the Kraang wins. Extra points if it's the missing power cell. We'll split up but if you do find something don't engage or touch it. We'll call each other on the T-Phone."

"Sweet! What do we get if we win?" asked Michelangelo

"Um…."

Raphael cut in, "You get my eleventh issue of Mighty Man."

"Yes!"

"Ok, break." Leo finished.

Karai heard two pairs of feet run off. She waited until she heard, "You're not really giving him your comic, are you?"

"Shell no." Raphael almost yelled, "But you can come up with something. I just want to get this over with already." Karai then heard another scuttle of feet fade away.

She then heard Leonardo say to himself, "Sure, fine, because I'm leader I have to come up with the prizes."

Karai smirked and walked around the billboard into the light. She saw Leo standing back to her with hands on his hips. She said, "Well isn't that what leader's do?"

Leo turned around. Seeing Karai, he pulled out his Katana's. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh….killing time. And you? Playing games with your brothers?"

"Don't ask."

"I won't. I'm guessing it has to do with that missing power cell you were talking about. Mind if I join in on this game?"

Leo relaxed his defensive stance a bit. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. Just looking for a bit of entertainment." Karai pulled out her Tanto and charged him. Leo swiped his sword forward but Karai jumped over him, using his shell to hoist herself over to the other side. He stumbled forward but skidded around on his feet to face her. She said, "See you when I win." She called out and she jumped off the roof."

)))))))))))))))))))) Paris ((((((((((((((((((

Fillien woke up around sunset the next day. She was still a little jet lagged and she had a hard time sleeping last night. Her Uncle had gone out for something and wouldn't be back until later tonight.

Now that she was alone, she was bored. She had to get out. She looked outside the window and saw clouds coming on from the north. It was would just fog about to come and settle for the night, so Fillien thought that would be perfect cover for her flight. In the meantime, she occupied herself with looking through the stuff she had gotten from her brother and parents. Her Uncle would take them all to his condo in Montpelier and keep them safe.

She opened one box and looked in seeing her father's stuff. Mainly photos, trinkets, books, documents, and art materials. Fillien remembered how great of an artist he was. Then there was her mother stuff which had dance equipment, dresses and journals. She saw some more photos and some other jewelry as well. Her brother had left her everything he had. From clothing to electronics. Fillien would take some of the most important stuff with her in her saddle satchel, whatever she could fit. Luckily she didn't have much to choose from.

Fillien felt the presence of darkness come around the room and Fillien peeked out the window to see the clouds had finally rolled in over the city. Even though there was just a little bit of day left, she still felt compelled to go out. Maybe she would look at the sites and take a look through little boutiques, hidden of course. Fillien opened the window, and as quickly as she could, she flew up into the sky and towards the fog.

))))))))))))))) New York. ((((((((((((((((((((

Karai smiled, losing Leo who had attempted to chase after her. She took a west route and went towards the park. When she got tired she stopped on a roof and hid in a shed. She waited a while and then looked out to make sure Leo had not caught up with her. Seeing no one, she walked out and almost giggled at her slyness. Karai took a look at her surroundings, seeing which way she should go now. Karai turned serious when her eyes landed at a roof across from her and saw Michelangelo dancing on a roof top just next to her. Again, she could have laughed, but she didn't. She wanted to know why he was dancing, if one could call it dancing. Then she heard an apartment building nearby was playing music. Five Seconds of Summer's Look so Perfect was playing. If there was one thing she knew wasn't weird, it was a good song to dance to. It was the dancing that ruined it for her.

She didn't have time to watch though. She wanted to do something more fun. Karai silently jumped to the roof Michelangelo was on and hid behind a ventilation shaft. Michelangelo must have heard her because he stopped dancing and pulled out his nun chucks and twirled them around. "Come on out or you're going to half to face my nun chuck fury! WAAAAYAHHH!" He suddenly just started to do moves in the air, and to the beat of the music still playing. Karai couldn't tell, either this kid had talent, or he was just dumb as hell. He stopped doing moves and got to a defensive stance. "Well?" He yelled. Karai waited again. Michelangelo didn't seem to spot her so he said, "Eh, whatever. I have to find that power cell anyway." He turned around and was about to put away his nun chucks in his sling when Karai came in quickly from behind and grabbed one end of them.

He got surprised, seeing a blur of black and silver just come from behind him and grab his weapon, extending the chain. He suddenly found himself wrapped by it and then kicked in the shell. He fell forward on his stomach and looked up. He saw Karai standing over him and laughing. When she was done, she said, "I think you need to check your surrounding more." She started to walk away but as she did she said, "By the way, you may also want to practice your dancing." Michelangelo blushed.

)))))))))))))))))))) Paris (((((((((((((

Fillien flew in the fog, trying to stay as hidden as possible. It felt like forever but she finally was enjoying the feel of flight again. And the fact that she was higher up in altitude then she usually flew, it was exhilarating. "I should do this more often." Fillien twirled around a bit in the air. One time she flew up high and then let herself stop, the momentum dragging her back feet forward so she was belly up. She let herself fall back a good distance until she came back down level with the ground. "Ah…." Fillien saw the Eiffel tower up ahead. She flew to it from the air and once she was right over it, she flew down to the top level. The very top of the tower. Fillien remembered how elevators closed at night, so no one would want to try and climb up the stairs to this spot.

Fillien landed just out of sight of one security camera, so on front of her she got a view of River Seine and the rest of the city. Fillien sighed. She really loved the beauty of her home city. The twinkling lights. The air. The people. The food. The wonder. The love. Everything. She wished she wasn't forced to leave. But she knew she had to be safe. It wasn't all bad though. She did miss Paris, but she now missed being with the Foot. Mainly because of Karai, her only friend in Foot. The one who actually gave something. Fillien had to wonder though, "I wonder what she's up to?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: If only you knew, Fillien. And if only you knew there was someone watching! I think we all know who it could be. But hey, let's add tension by putting in someone else who wants revenge, like we don't have enough of those characters am I right? Ahaha. Leo after Karai and Karai judging Mikey's mad skills. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	39. Chapter 38

**A.N: Ok, so apparently the next episode already aired and when I watched it….there was no Karai….none…I'm just so…..ARGH! It was a filler, an ok filler. Oh, I posted a comic based on the cooking scene this fic. Check it on my DA.**

**Ericaphoenix16: I'm glad you love it.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Oh the irony of it! She'll have to go back soon anyway.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 38<strong>

Karai moved on to the North and spotted Donatello not a moment later. He was in an alley looking down at a device he had in his hand. Karai remembered how everyone called him the dork. "Who's got the EMP tracker, I do." He said in almost sing song. Karai guessed that was why. She watched from the roof overhead, contemplating on calling him the cheater. He had a tracker for this power cell they were looking for, while his brothers were running around with no trail.

Karai heard a random ringtone come from Donatello and the turtle pulled out a phone. Well it looked like a small turtles shell. Karai snorted. They had Shell cells…..that was dorkiest thing she had ever seen.

Donatello began to speak, "Leo?...What?...No, Mikey didn't tell me anything? What did he tell you….." Karai had a bad feeling she knew where this was going. She jumped down from the roof and silently landed behind a trashcan. Donatello didn't notice and continued, "She is? Where did you last see her?...Where did Mikey last see her?...Ok….so judging by direction patterns she could be headed North now. She might be-wait a second-" Karai took the word wait as her cue to go. She ran out and tackled Donatello to the floor. She had him go on his chest and she kneeled on top of his shell. One hand was on his head, keeping it pressed to the floor while the other went and grabbed the phone that fell only a foot away. She heard Leonardo in the phone going, "Donnie? Donnie you there?"

Donatello tried to get up but Karai kept all her weight on him. Karai said into the phone, "Think again."

"Karai!"

"I'm liking this game Leo, I mean, you never said anything about rules." She dropped the phone on the floor and leaped off Donatello, running off into the street.

)))))))))))))))) Paris (((((((((((((

Fillien was making her way over Napoleons burial house and towards the arch. She had to pass over a little quiet area of the city first, and her wings got a pit tired. She decided to go on foot the rest of the way. She jumped from roof to roof for a while until she thought she heard somebody following her. She stopped to turn. Fillien saw nothing but streets with bare roofed buildings. She snorted. Probably a bird or something like that. She turned around and was met with a sac bag over her face.

In fear, Fillien tried to scoot back but whoever put the bag over her face wrapped their arms around her neck and kept the back stuck on her. She was stronger though and she continued to scoot back until she felt empty ness on her back pay. Knowing it was the edge of a building, Fillien jumped back, hoping to scare the person off her. They didn't and they stayed on her as she felt herself go down. Fillien pulled up her wings, but the added weight made her go down faster then she expected and she felt them both crash into a wall, Fillien right on her face. Feeling disoriented she fell the rest of the way to the floor, landing on her side hard. She tried to get up and shake the bag off her face but the person somehow just stayed on her with a firm grip. She heard footsteps and she knew there were others. She felt chains were being wrapped around her wings to her body. Fillien gave out a cat like hiss and felt the people around her stiffen for a second. Then she heard a man say, "L'ignorer, elle essaie juste de nous faire peur." ** (Ignore her, she's just trying to scare us.)**

Fillien wanted to ask who they were. Why were they trying to catch her? Did someone see her, report her to the police? No, this couldn't be the police, they would not approach animals like this. A street gang? The Griffes League? No it couldn't be Griffes League, they didn't know she was here, or a mutant. Or did they? Is that why they called her a she? Because they knew who she was? It couldn't be them it couldn't. Something inside Fillien made her think it could be the Griffes League, and that sparked something. She lost all fear of the kidnapping and was soon filled by rage.

Even though she was blind in the bag, Fillien unsheathed her claws and lashed out at someone. She felt it tear through fabric and flesh and heard a cry. With her back paws she kicked out at someone behind her. Suddenly more people tried to jump on her and keep her down, but she wasn't going to give in. Fillien used all her strength to get up on her feet and then buck off anyone on her. The person around her neck finally loosened their grip and she whipped her head so that she through him to the floor. She moved her head back so the sac came off and then stood in defense on her feet, hunched shoulders and giving a low growl. She saw five men in total, all around thirty or forty. They all wore jeans and leather black jackets. Each one had their own dark colored shirt. Fillien felt this could be just some regular gang from around this part of the city and she could have just wondered into their territory, but they weren't teenagers. This was something else.

"Obtenir son!" **(Get her!)**

))))))))))))))))))))) New York ((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Get her!" Donatello called out.

Karai had been running around for almost about ten minutes now. Donatello had chased after her the minute she ran off. Michelangelo had joined in on the chase sometime and they were all now in a frenzy running down streets and alleyways. Karai at one point heard Donatello say in his phone. "Raph, join Leo. We got Karai on the run heading east."

That was all she needed to hear. Karai continued on running until she cut a corner to lose the two behind her. She skidded to a stop seeing Raphael and Leonardo coming up in front of her. The red banded turtle yelled, "There she is!"

Karai smiled and waited just at the corner in a defensive stance. She didn't pull out her Tanto and she didn't need to. She just had to wait at the right moment. Just as the two in the front were going to get to her, she heard the rush of feet from the other two behind. Karai pulled out a grappling hook launcher and shot it up in the air. It hooked on to the top of a fire escape just to her left and she let it pull her up.

Leonardo and Raphael ended up colliding with Michelangelo and Donatello who had just turned the corner. Karai held back a loud laugh seeing them crash into each other with a bang. As they were lying in a pile, Karai let the launcher reel her down to the floor and she hung upside down like Spiderman. She laughed, getting the turtles attention. "It was a nice game, I'll admit. We should do this again sometime. But again, you guys are such a bore" With that, she let the grappling hook real her back up and she disappeared from their site over the roof top.

)))))))))))))))))) Paris (((((((((((((((

The minute they tried to catch her, Fillien ran as fast as she could past them. She darted down alleys, running because her wings were still chained up. She had to go out into the street, it was the only way to loose these guys. Griffes or just gang group, neither couldn't risk exposure. Unfortunately, Fillien couldn't either. Should she risk it? Or not? Normally she wouldn't, but she wasn't in the whimpy mood now. She was mad as hell and tired out. She needed out. Fillien risked it. She darted out into the street, running by cars and pedestrians. Cars screeched to a halt and people screamed but only out of shock at seeing a blur run by them. Thankfully no one could identify what she was. Fillien ran as fast as she could into the next alley. When she got to a dead end, she panicked. Fillien looked back to make sure no one was following her. Right now she couldn't see anyone, so she took the chance.

Fillien reached back behind her to try and grab at the chains, but her anatomy wouldn't let her. "Stupid body." Fillien ruffled her wings around hoping it would do something. She felt the chains loosen. She smiled and continued. Just as she felt them about to come off, she saw someone at the end of the alley come running at her. Fillien saw it was one of them men who tried to kidnap her. He had buzz cut brown hair and brown, dark eyes. He had a distinct scar going down from the bottom of his lip to his chin. He held up a gun and let the bullets fly. Cat instinct took in and Fillien jumped up and her feet landed up against the wall. She used it to push her up higher and up to the next wall of the alley. She spring boarded off the walls of the alley, trying to avoid all the bullets.

The man said, "Allez, fille, de descendre et de combattre tout comme votre." **(Come on, girl, come down and fight just like your-) **Whatever he was going to say didn't come out of his mouth beucase he relized he exhausted all his ammo, just what Fillien wanted. Fillien jumped one last wall and then come down and pinned the man on his back. He didn't seem scared, he just looked at Fillien and then punched her in the face and kicked her side. Fillien stepped back and fell to her side. She wanted to get up and run at him again, but this time she felt the chains slide of her and fall on the floor. They must have come loose from the kick he gave her. Her satchel, which had also come loose from the kick, opened up and some pellets rolled out of it to the floor. Fillien looked at them closely, "Smoke pellets?" Karai had packed her smoke pellets without Fillien knowing.

Before she could thank her friend who wasn't there, Fillien heard a war cry and saw the man lunge at her. Fillien took a huge paw and smashed the bombs, activating the smoky cloud. Fillien took this blinding chance and flew off into the sky. Fillien didn't look back. All she was focused on was flying into the fog and getting as far away from those attackers as possible.

The man got up got out of the smoke screen and coughed from the gas. When it cleared, he looked around and saw she was gone. His followers finally came around and joined him. He said to them, "The mission failed, we go now." They nodded and left.

He then pulled out a phoned and called up someone. When he heard the line pick up he said, "This is Malveil. We lost the girl."

"**Comme mon commandant en second, vous devriez me donner la victoire, pas l'échec."** (As my second in command you should be giving me victory, not failure.)

"Désolé, patron." **(Sorry, Boss)**

"**"Avez-vous au moins de connaître l'emplacement Créateur?"** (Do you at least know the location of the Creator?)

"No. We couldn't interrogate her but it should be with her-"

"You said she's a cat, so she has paws. Comment peut-elle avoir sur le Creature avec lui! Est-il dans l'appartement de ce misérable oncle ou encore dans le repaire des pieds à New York? **(how can she have the Creator with her! Is it in that wretch Uncle's apartment or still in the Foot hideout New York?)**

"Nous ne savons pas, patron." **(We don't know Boss.)**

"Ugh, all right….there is one way to find out."

)))))))))))))))))))))) The next morning ((((((((((((((((

Fillien came back the night before, tired. Her uncle hadn't come back yet, but the morning she found him in the kitchen. She told him what happened. "It could have just been a gang that attacked me out of fear."

"But they had chains and a bag ready for you, so no gang would have just known that could have worked to take you down. And the man with the scar, what did he say?"

"All he got to say was to fight him like…..like someone else."

"Who else?"

"He never finished."

"But he called you girl, he didn't just call you an it?"

"No."

The point was made. It had to be Griffes. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

They started to go through the stuff that she would take back. "This trinket from his visit to Africa was very important to your father." Her uncle handed her a leather neck chain with what looked like a sharp animals tooth hung like a pendent. Clay beads of red and yellow were embroidered into the leather. "This Journal was your mothers. She had important stuff written down in them. You can take it down." She saw him put in her satchel a small black notebook that looked weaned out. "She took it everywhere." Fillien got to choose what she wanted from her brother's box. "The wooden pole." Fillien pointed to piece of a round tree branch that was six inches tall. It had carved words written into the block of wood that said, "Never give up on friendship." Fillien remembered it being his favorite possession.

Everything else that she was given by her family will now go to her Uncles condo in Montpelier, "I'll keep them safe."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Karai messing with her brothers. And Fillien almost getting taken by some people who we may know. Now she's going home. Those objects she's taking will be important later in the story. Don't forget the comic of Karai and Fillien in the kitchen is on my Devientart, go see it! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	40. Chapter 39

**A.N: I posted a cool TMNT video on my youtube, check it out! Links on my profile! Just want to say the last chapter took place after between The Pulverizer and TCRI, this takes place during Cockroach Terminator. We'll be seeing the turtles in Baxter's Gambit. Turns out Dimension X episode is on the nick website already and you just got to watch it I mean it's just so good.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Just giving you guys a glimps of what the new enemy is like.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Feels after we had that episode…you know…THAT episode. I'm glad you love the comic, and I've been working on several comic expressions, the shocked faces are my favorites too.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 39<strong>

Once she was packed, Fillien and her Uncle got her into the car. They drove like they did the day of the funeral; Fillien hidden under a blanket in the back. They drove for a long while, trying to get out of the traffic in the streets to just get out of the city. The airport was outside at the edge of Paris. When they were out, Fillien looked out in the back window at her home. Fillien would miss it all. She would never forget the memories she made here. Now she had to go back and be safe. She would find a way to come back. Once she was sure she had been trained enough and had gotten used to her new body, she would come back. She would find the Griffes League. There would be no more running. She was going to face them not only for her family, but for herself.

When they got to the airport, it was sunset. They parked far away in a deserted parking lot to spare time. It was quiet for a few minutes, and then her Uncle said, "Fillien. Je me souviens quand tu es né. Tu étais si petit et fragile. Près d'un bâton. Mais quand je vous tenais dans mes bras tout ce que je pouvais penser était ... rien ne lui fragilité la laisser tomber. Pas question qu'elle soit ramené. Vous alliez à la hauteur de dire préféré de votre père. «Vous ne pouvez regardez à la lumière, car du coup il n'y a pas à chercher dans l'obscurité." **(Fillien, I remember when you were born. You were so tiny and frail. Almost a stick. But when I held you in my arms all I could think of was...no way will her frailness let her down. No way will she be brought down. You were going to live up to your father's favorite saying. 'You can only look to the light, becuase there is no use looking in the darkness.") **Fillien saw him tear up from his spot in the front seat. Then he put a hand out behind him so that he could try and reach her. Fillien scooted closer to the hand and put her chin on it. Her Uncle gave her a scratch and said, ""Vous n'avez vivez jusqu'à ce que vous savez, surtout avec votre transformation." **(You did live up to it you know, especially with that transformation.)**

"Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans l'aide d'un ami**." (I couldn't have done it without help from a friend)** Fillien remembered how she was so lost, until Karai helped her out from those dark thoughts.

"Dites à votre ami que vous remercier. Maintenant, vous aurez besoin defenetly que la lumière, car du coup de tout ce qui s'était passé, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser entraîner." **(Tell your friend thank you. Now, you will definitely need that light, because of all that had happened, we can't let ourselves fall.)**

"I will Uncle Alfred." It was night when they were done saying their last thoughts and goodbyes. They got out of the car to give each other a quick hug. Then, Fillien took off as quick as she could towards the air space. She jumped over the fence from the parking lot into the airport and hid in the shadows. She saw her ride just up ahead parked by a gate building. Fillien hid in the shadows along the walls of the building until she got close enough to climb up the wheel stand and into the compartment. Like last time she held onto the metal bars as the plane took off and she looked down at the city below. They got up high enough for her to see the plane cross over Paris. She smiled at the site she got until she felt the stand go up and fold into the compartment and the doors close on her, cutting off the last of any site of the beautiful city of love.

))))))))))))))))))))) New York (((((((((((((((((((((

Karai waited on the top level of a parking lot where she had arranged with Fillien to meet after she got back. Karai sat on the roof of the white van the Foot clan owned to transport people and materials. Right now she was borrowing it pick up Fillien. Karai hopped that no one else would think of parking on the top level of the lot with her, she didn't need eyes to witness a cat girl flying in, or a sixteen year old girl wearing armor for that matter.

Karai had been here for an hour and she had been doing nothing but looking at planes as they flew in. The plane was late….but not for long. Karai saw the familiar design of Paris Air on a plane coming in East. Karai prayed it was the right plane, she didn't want to be stuck her and waist any more time. As if on cue, she saw the wheels come out of the bottom of the plane. Then she saw a tiny figure fly out and dart down in her direction. Karai smiled and opened the back of the van. Then she climbed on to the roof and waved her hand around in the air.

The tiny figure got bigger and bigger until Karai could clearly see Fillien flying in at top speed. Seconds later she landed in a trot on the parking lot. Fillien ruffled her feathers and held her head high, a small smile on her face. Karai climbed down from the van and said, "Quick, get in." Fillien jumped into the back and Karai quickly shut the van doors. Karai got into the driver's seat and started the car. Once she had drove them out of the lot and into the street, Karai relaxed and said, "So, how was Paris?"

Fillien staid sitting in the trunk but she managed to talk from there. "Eh. I lived better days there."

"I know. But I guess there was some good things. I mean, you stayed with your Uncle, how was that?"

"Ok, but I went outside most of the time. Just more harsh memories. Then I was attacked and-"

"You were attacked? By who?"

"Don't know for sure, but all signs point to Griffes."

"So they know what you are now."

"Maybe. But it won't matter. I'm going back."

"When?"

"Once I'm good at fighting again. I'm going back to find them."

"I thought the point of moving into the Foot was for you to stay safe and learn to defend yourself."

"It's done nothing Karai. My family was taken and I wasn't there. I'm not making the same mistake again."

Karai didn't like where Fillien was going with this. She wasn't a girl of revenge. She was just kind spirited. But Karai wasn't one to talk. Her whole life had been nothing but getting back on Hamato Yoshi. If she could do it, why not Fillien?

"I did make friends with a pigeon though."

"That's not something new." Karai said. She looked at the rear view mirror and saw Fillien sticking her tongue out. Karai just shook her head.

Fillien asked, "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Well, I told you about Xever walking a now, right?"

"Oh I almost forgot, fishy boy is walking. So what now? The fish man's out kicking butt."

"No, in fact he got kicked back. The day I called you I didn't have time to say what happened. Shredder had the purple dragons steal more tech from the Kraang's warehouses. The stuff was sent to Stockman to use and the turtles tracked them down. At that time Xever had just gotten his legs so of course he went toe to toe with them. But then a huge subway cart on wheels busted through the wall and shot a ball of garbage at him. The guy was knocked out and Baxter, being the wimp he is did nothing but watch them leave."

"Wow, Xever taken down by garbage." Fillien began to laugh.

"I know. So since he didn't seem to do a good job I was sent out last night to find more hotspots of the Kraang. Left my group of course because I was bored but I bumped into the turtles."

"What did you do?" Karai explained how she overheard the game they made up and she joined in by fooling around with them. Fillien snorted, "Ahaha! Man, you just know how to be a troll."

"Sometimes I think I just am."

They got back to the hideout an hour later and they trudged down the hall tired. Fillien looked around, "Boy, it's weird to be back. But I'm glad at least. I get to finally-"

"Frenchy's back?" Said someone, almost sarcastically. Fillien and Karai looked back and saw Xever standing by the entrance to the hallway. Fillien's mouth dropped open seeing him standing there….on actual working metal legs. Karai bent down and lifted Fillien's chin back up to close her mouth. Xever said, "What? Shocked girl?"

"Wha-wha…..no… um." Fillien stuttered. Karai was about to cut in and say something snarky, like something about walking fish or like that sort. But what Fillien said next put her comment to shame, "No, I'm just surprised you could talk without choking on the smell of garbage."

Xever blinked in surprised and Karai just broke down in laughter. "Ahaha! Smell of garbage ahaha… Xever the garbage fish."

Fillien joined in, "Garbage Fish!" The two girls walked away, leaving Xever to storm off and kick the nearest wall.

By the end of the week, things were getting back to routine for Fillien, with a little bit of a twist: Extra work. Fillien would have always just watched from the sides while others trained. What else could she do, she couldn't fight like a human, so how could she train with them? She trained on her own. Fillien would go to the side of the room and find the nearest dummy to hit. She was clumsy at first, not use to doing quick maneuvers with her feet like she could with her wings. Over time, she managed to stay on her feet as she brought out one paw after another to swipe at the dummy.

At the end of training, Karai would come and check on Fillien, seeing the dummy everyday with more and more scratches and tears in it. Fillien would look at Karai first with the determination she had through all of training, smile, and then get back to being focused. Karai noticed when Fillien would miss the dummy it would throw itself back at her and Fillien would get wacked in the face, just making her angrier. In retaliation Fillien would try and hit it harder. One time, Karai didn't even pay attention to the students in training, she just watched Fillien give nothing but paws and claws at dummy and lumbered around like a new soldier.

It was more awkward around night. When Fillien was out of patrol, she would be nothing but quiet, speak unless spoken to, and just try her hardest to get the small missions done. At the end of the day, it was just a simple good night and she was out in a flash.

One afternoon Karai found Fillien training on her own. The cat girl was doing the same thing as she usually did; hitting nothing but the almost torn to pieces dummy. Karai scuffed loudly, making Fillien stop and look up. "What?" She asked with a growl.

Karai just said, "Nothing, it's just this is sort of getting tiring to watch."

"Well, what else can I do?"

Karai looked at her as if she was crazy. She walked over to stand next to her and said, "Um, there is a lot more stuff. You know, hang out, and go somewhere?"

"I don't have time for that." Fillien said, punching the dummy at the top but she didn't have time to bring the next move when the dummy came back around and hit her on the head. Karai watched worriedly seeing Fillien's reaction with anger at the lifeless obstacle. "Besides, it's not like I can just walk on out in the open daylight with you."

"True, but maybe since training ended a while again maybe you could take a break."

Fillien hit the dummy and then looked to Karai so she could say something but the dummy came back around and smacked her in the face. Fillien became so enraged, she hissed and bared her teeth and jumped up on the dummy with an outstretched claw. When she sliced her paw down hard, her whole arm broke through the fabric and the stuffing flew everywhere. Karai backed up and watched in surprise at the cat as she looked down at the floor, eyes narrowed into slits and her teeth bared, breathing heavily. Fillien suddenly shook and then sat down, still panting. Karai could just see the tiredness come over Fillien after the whole week of doing nothing but fighting a worn out dummy. Karai finally had it. "Ok, that's it. Go to the room and take a break, and as second in command, that's an order."

"You never use your title on me."

"Well know I am. Go take a nap so that tonight you're rested up." Karai began to march out of the room.

"What's going on tonight?"

"Something that doesn't involve ripping the stuffing out of a lifeless opponent."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Fillien's back in NY and being a ball of grumpy, so Karai is going to do something about it. Quote that her Uncle said about seeing the light is mine by the way so no taking. Xever the garbage fish, lol. Don't forget to check out my cool TMNT amv on youtube called Shell Shocked! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	41. Chapter 40

**A.N: Holy fippen shit! The season 2 finale already premiered on nickelodoens website and holy cow I can't process what happened I can't it was too emotional and amazing and *dies* *Revives to speak again* you have to see it, it was spectacular. Also, I reached forty chapters, so that means thank you to all you lovely reviewers for getting me this far!**

**Kame otaku: thanks and I threw you off at the end? Sorry.**

**Ericaphoenix16: I'm glad you loved the beginning and yeah, things are going to get crazy between the two girls. Or more cold.**

**Guest: from where we are in the story, it will be a long, long while until Tigerclaw comes into the story. He'll appear as he appears in the series. But I as well can't wait for the cat to cat thing.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yep, she' going to be a bit slumpy for a while. And the plan….ahah…..you'll love it. Did you see Invasion?**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 40<strong>

Fillien took Karai's advice and rested the afternoon away. When it was around nightfall, Fillien had gotten up and was walking around the hideout looking for Karai. She found her in the private dojo and was cleaning out her mask. "I haven't seen you wear that in a while." Fillien said.

"Yeah, it actually collected dust. Funny right? You ready to go out?"

"Sort of." Fillien looked at the end of the room where her saddle sat on saddle post. Fillien had grown accustomed to wearing the saddle. The satchel on the side was great for holding stuff and she never knew when it would come in handy. When she had gotten back from her trip, Fillien had put all the trinkets she brought back in her luggage and then packed the satchel with smoke pellets and other things that she can hold with just paws. "Can you help me saddle up." Karai helped the cat girl put on the saddle and then together they went out as if they were going on a patrol. That is what Fillien thought it was until Karai had them stop on a roof after ten minutes of roof hopping and flying.

Kari took off her metal mouth mask and then pointed at a building across the street. "See that mini market."

Fillien looked to see a one story cement building with large window panes looking out. Fillien looked in to see aisle of food and small essentials. Some things that someone would see in a market at a gas station. There was no one inside but the guy working the cashier. The dude was a plump man with brown curly hair and side burns. He was busy looking at something on his phone. The cat girl looked between the store and Karai. She did that twice and then asked, "Yeah, I see it. What about it?"

"What do you mean what? We're breaking in, pea brain."

"What? Why?"

"You have been nothing but boring since you got here. Always thinking of finding a way to get better when all you do is hit something not worth your time. We need to get some action. Sure we're not exactly going to beat this guy up. Especially since he's an equivalent to a bean bag."

"Ouch."

"I speak truth. Anyway, we're just going to go in and grab a few things. I brought knock out gas and the camera signal disruptor so we go in un-noticed."

"But that's just it, we're going to steal stuff. Instead of acting like thieves, we should start thinking about becoming better fighters."

"So you're not doing this with me?"

"No."

"Suite yourself." Karai finished, putting the metal mouth guard on and then jumping down to the street. Fillien watched flabbergasted as Karai didn't stay and argue and just went down to the mini market on her own.

"Fine, I'll just sit here." Fillien muttered and she laid down on the cement edge of the roof.

Karai ran up and then stood against the front wall of the store. She hid in the shadows and stayed out of view sight from the guy inside. She then pulled out the camera disruptor and pressed the button. The sound of the camera turning off outside the store door was heard. Karai smiled. In a flash, she pulled out her flash powder bomb slash knock out gas. Then, in the blink of an eye, she ran around the glass wall and ran into the store. Before the clerk could look up, Karai threw the flash powder at him and he fell back on the floor with a fit of coughs until the knock out gas took over and he went unconscious.

Karai smiled and then went to the back of the store and found the main switch of the lights, turning it off. She needed to keep the darkness still, and she couldn't let others outside see. Karai went back to the front to check if anyone had seen what went on here. All lights were off in the building across the street and no one was waking by. She was in the clear.

Fillien had watched the whole thing from her spot on the roof. She snorted, "Eh, cheeky girl. Wasting time doing nothing but petty stealing." She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes, trying to get a little bit of more rest. Suddenly, she smelled something in the air. It smelled tender and meaty….Fillien's cat instinct got her on her feet and smelling the air for the source of the delicious food. She jumped down to the floor and her mouth watered as the smell led her inside the dark mini mart. She sniffed the ground like a dog until her nose hit someone wearing black socks and ninja sandals. Fillien looked up and saw Karai eating beef jerky out of a bag. "I've tasted better jerky." The Kunoichi said.

"Really Karai?"

"What? I was hungry." Karai couldn't hold back a smile any longer and she chuckled.

"You're such jerk."

"At least I'm not…jerky…."

Fillien rolled her eyes. "Get out of here."

"You got to admit that was punny."

"Shut up, you're not funny." Fillien jumped up and wacked the bag out of Karai's grip. Karai watched Fillien rip the bag open with her teeth and then eat the Jerky from the floor. Karai said, "Well, at least you're finally using your teeth for something."

"Yeah, and I used my paw to smack the bag down. See, my training is not all bad."

"It is." Karai hissed, "That's the point of bringing you here." Karai bent down and picked up the jerky bag. "You need to learn to chill….and learn to do more than just hit people. You have teeth, wings, strength. You got to think outside the box. Don't let anger make you narrow minded."

Fillien stopped eating the jerky and looked up at Karai. Fillien wanted to tell her she didn't know what she was talking about. She wasn't angry she was just….determined. But Karai had one small point. Fillien wasn't really doing the best in her training, or doing anything to make her better. She was just hitting dummies. Fillien sighed, "Ok then, I guess I could do that."

"You guess?" Karai almost yelled, "I broke into a mini mart for you to say I guess!?"

"Well, that's not my fault. You should have thought through with this."

"Oh no, I'm not mad about picking this place. I needed to break in anyway."

"Why?"

"Food. I'm currently out of money so I needed to get snacks. Ok that's a lie, I do get money from Father but I save it all for big meals."

"So you just broke in, for snacks."

"And for you to take a break." Karai walked into one aisle and went to the candy section. "Do you want chocolate or caramel?"

Fillien rolled her eyes but smiled. That was just how Karai worked. Get to the point and then done. Fillien walked up to her and said, "Chocolate, I hate caramel."

"What? You're crazy. Caramel is delicious." Karai began to stuff Fillien's saddle satchel with treats.

"You're crazy if you…." The distant sound of sirens cut her off. Karai's eyes widened and she looked at the street outside, seeing red and blue lights reflect on the walls of the building across the street. She also saw a window on the building across that showed a room lit up inside. Karai couldn't believe it, she had forgotten that some people may have just gotten up to notice a break in. The person must have woken up to see the lights out but shadows moving around in the mini mart. Now they sent the police here. "What do we do Karai?"

"We get out." Karai said determined, putting on her metal mask. Both girls ran out from the aisle and into the open. But by the time they got out, police cars had skidded into a halt and made a barrier surrounding different exits. Six police men jumped out of their cars or motor bikes and pulled out their guns to point at her. "Freeze!" Karai wasn't one to take orders from others, but unfortunately a Tanto was no match for a bullet. Now she was stuck standing there with her hands slowly going up in defense. She was glad she had her mouth mask on, because she didn't want these guys recognizing her. She looked behind her to see what Fillien was doing but she saw that cat girl was no longer behind her. She was gone. Well, it explained why all the police men's eyes were only on her. But Fillien was just gone. Did she…did she ditch her? Fillien wasn't one to do that? Or had the whole trip to Paris really changed her to the point she was now an idiot and an asshole? Karai had thought she had gotten through to her not more than five minutes ago.

"Hey! Take off your mask."

Well now things just got more complicated. Her identity was already in jeopardy. For starters, she was illegally here in the US, having flown here by private jet and bypassed the security with some help of Shredder's allies. There was no ally here to save her ass now. And worse, how was she going to explain to these guys she was part of a secret ninja clan from Japan. Here's the catch; she wasn't. But would she probably be taken away? Yes.

"I said take off your mask." Said the same cop again. Ok this guy was really getting on her nerves.

Karai tried to turn her head around to maybe find an exit route she missed but she heard the click of one gun. That made her freeze in fear….and for Fillien to charge out of nowhere in anger. "RAAAAHHHH!" Karai saw the lion size mutant jump up from behind a car and tackle the man who clicked the gun to the ground.

Karai smiled. Fillien never left, she was just hiding and waiting for the right moment to attack. What a relief. Then Karai mentally tried to make herself look a bit less in need of help by telling herself she could have gotten out herself.

Not wanting for the man, and all the others to see what she was, Fillien ran back into the shadows in a flash. The sudden cry of the man and the flash of beige colored creature made all the other police aim their guns around at nothing and they yelled out "What the heck was that!" "It must have been a dog!" "A large dog then."

Karai took this chance and made a break for an open spot between two police cars. The police men were all distracted at first by trying to find Fillien who had disappeared again somewhere. Then one of them turned around and saw Karai running down the dark street. Not wanting to hurt her, the police man just aimed at the ground beneath Karai's feet and let the bullets fly as a warning.

One Rica shade off the ground and created a burst of light, then it came up and whizzed by her face. The shock made Karai trip and roll on the ground, head first in the cement. "OW!" She tumbled around until she came to a halt, and then she sat up to rub her head. "Stupid idiots in their helmets and-AH!" She got wide eyed seeing three police men get on their motorcycles and go after her. Karai knew she couldn't outrun them, but did that stop her from doing so? No. She got up and ran. She looked back to see that the others had gotten in their cars and were going to join the pursuit. Now Karai was so done for. That is until there was a small roar and Karai looked back to see Fillien jump put out from the shadows again and this time ram herself head first through the two closest cycles. The guys on the bikes fell off on the floor. The third one had no time to stop and he jumped off just as his cycle was about to crash into the other two on the floor.

Karai stopped running and looked back just to see as three motorcycles lay still revved up but on their side while their riders were getting up. Seeing something move out from the corner of her eye, Karai stepped into a dark spot on the street behind the light of the street lamp. She relaxed seeing it was Fillien. The cat girl also hid with her in the shadow spot and asked worried, "Are you ok?"

Karai didn't have time to answer when they heard, "Don't move!" The two girls thanked the night that hid their appearance to the men, but it didn't hide them enough to not get seen as shadowy figures that needed to be pursued. They looked to see one of the three police men get up quickly and about to aim a gun at them. Fillien was quicker to think and she hissed, "Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back!" Fillien yelled and she ran towards Karai.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Um, in know that resolution was pretty quick, that's because there is going to be more conflict going on soon. As for what Fillien meant about Karai getting on her back…..if you haven't seen Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, you better watch it. Now, I'm just going to watch the finale again just for perks…and more tears. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	42. Chapter 41

**A.N: So having the season three sneak peek and rewatching season 2 finale really scars me, like, feels are hurt and everything. I seriously can't take it! I left you an idea of how this hcpaters going to be so I'll answer it. The Canyon Chase scene from Spirit Stallion of the Cimmeron inspired me this whole chapter.**

**Kame Otaku: So we're back to normal again, ok. **

**Ericaphoenix16: To quote Hiccup from How to train your Dragon, "You save me and I save you." Hopefull that sticks between these two.**

**Guest: Karai would do that and yeah munchies are vital to a girl. I love Spirit, too, great animation and I'm glad you know where I'm getting at. I hope you got to see it now, because it's just….glad to hear form more reviewers.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Trasnlation)**

**CHAPTER 41**

Fillien turned around and rammed herself into Karai, making the girl crash into the cat and end up on her by hanging herself over Fillien's back. Fillien didn't stop running, even though Karai was a bit heavy. Karai readjusted herself to swing one leg over the other side of Fillien. She then looked up to see she was riding Fillien as if she were a horse. Karai had to thank the saddle the mutant was wearing which kept the kunoichi on her. But it was still sort of hilarious and Karai wanted to comment. The sounds of gun shots and bullets flying stopped her from doing so and she ducked, almost putting herself up against the back of Fillien's neck. She held on using the hard leather bar on the saddle that acted as a saddle horn.

The girls looked back to observe the police in their cars or motor bikes catching up to them. They both knew they had to outrun them, and they had to start with the bigger threat. "Fillien, we need to lose the cars."

"On it." Fillien darted into and alley, too small for any auto to get in. The cars skidded to a halt just outside the alley, watching them as they ran away.

"Nice."

"I know."

But the motorcyclist were able to fit and they followed them into the alley way. "That didn't last long." Karai commented.

"I can keep running as fast as I can but you got to help me slow them down."

"Got it."

Fillien continued running forward, only thinking about running as fast as she could without running into walls as she darted between connecting alley ways. Karai was busy trying to get rid of the policemen following them. One of them rode up close behind them, about a few meters away. She sneered at him, even though he couldn't see her mouth through the mouth mask. She looked in front of her to see where they were headed and then saw something coming up on the side. Planks of wood, left from probably construction, were lying up against the wall. Karai reached out and grabbed one of them. She inspected it to see it was on inch thick on all sides, two foot wide but twenty feet tall, tall or wide enough to fit the length between the separate walls on either side of the alley.

Karai turned herself around so that her back faced the front and her whole front was facing the back. She put out the plank so the one inch side was looking to the police man. From where he was, he thought she had a thin stick and he laughed. What was she going to do with a stick? Suddenly, Karai lifted it up and let the two walls catch the board and stuck it between them like a parallel bar. But now the two foot wide side faced the man and his eyes widened. By the time he realized it was level to his head, he rammed right into the board and was smacked in the face. Karai and Fillien watched the man fall off his bike. Fillien continued running, but both girls laughed at the man on the floor now far behind them.

A connecting alley way came up on their right and speeding out was another motor cyclist. Fillien managed to pass him before he could join in the same path but now he was behind them. Fillien looked up and saw a pipe that was built across the alley way, connecting the two buildings on each side. It was thick enough for one to climb and stand on it and built about ten feet of the ground. Fillien yelled out, "Karai….."

At the sound of her name, the kunoichi looked back to see what Fillien was looking at coming up on the alley. Karai saw the pipe and got an idea. She smiled and glanced back at the second police man. She counted a few seconds and then stood up on Fillien's back and jumped off her, flying over to the pipe and then used it to jump and propel herself higher. Fillien felt Karai knew what she was doing and the cat girl continued on running, ducking under the big pipe as she ran under it. The police man saw Karai's dark figure jump up and he had no time to see where she went when he saw the big pipe. He ducked as he rode under it but when he looked up, he saw nothing but Fillien's running shadow in front of him. He was going to ask himself where the girl with the mask went when suddenly she appeared out of know where, landing on the handle bars and head of his motor bike. She took out something small and slammed it on the head of the bike.

Karai then saw Fillien had slowed down enough to run alongside the bike. Karai jumped off and then landed face front on Fillien. The cat girl speeded it up and ran as far from the motor bike as she could. The police man looked to see what the girl attached to his bike and saw pulses of little red light come from a small black device. Having a good idea as to what it was, he jumped off his bike and let it run.

Fillien and Karai looked back and saw the lonely motor bike sway around and then explode as the bomb went off. Karai and Fillien cheered and continued on running. Karai and Fillien felt like they were home free for just a few seconds, and then, "Wait, wasn't there three?" Karai asked. Both girls gasped and then they heard the sound of a motorcycle come up and catch up to them from behind. "Oh come on how many of them are there?" Karai yelled.

Fillien focused back to the alley in front and she gave a yelp. The road up ahead was ending and would drop off into what looked like a ditch. Seeing it was actually the river, Fillien put her back feet down and tried to stop herself but her fast momentum kept her going and she ended up skidding. Karai gave a short yell as her momentum almost had her fly forward of Fillien, but she kept her grip on the saddle bar and she only hung over a little. Fillien saw an opening along the river coming up on their left so she stuck out her claws and dug them into the ground. Once they were planted, she was able to pull herself to the side and jump into the path. Fillien ran along the river as Karai sat herself back upright.

Suddenly, the motorcycle speed up to ride along with them on their left and the police guy on it got out his hand and tried to reach out for Karai. She tried to move back but with no more room on the right she ended up falling of Fillien. Karai thought quickly and extended her arm so that she could grab hold of a tuft of Fillien fur on her neck. It happened to be part of her hair that was still loose and human like and so when Karai pulled on it, Fillien gave a yowl. The cat did not dare stop running though and Fillien tried to pull her head back but she was having a hard time.

The police guy finally took a look at what he was chasing after. It was a big, giant cat with wings….and a girl was riding her! Before he could comprehend what he saw was real, Karai saw a moment of opportunity and took it. She reached out a foot on the ground and then pushed off to swing herself around. As she still held on to Fillien's hair, she swung out a leg and kicked the man in the face. He was hit back against the wall alongside him and then he fell off his bike to the floor and his bike feel into the river below.

Karai got herself back in position on Fillien and the cat girl looked back and said, "Yeah! We showed them!"

"Hell yeah we did-LOOK OUT!"

Fillien turned back to see what Karai was yelling about and she made a hard stop just as she was about fall off the edge of the road into another part of the river. Fillien looked over the edge and finally caught her breath. "Phew, what a close one."

"I have never felt so-"

Sirens where heard and the looked to their left to see yet another alley path that ran along the river. This time it was wide enough for the police cars to come in speeding towards them. Fillien stepped back and looked at the path they had ran on before and saw that one of the police guys had recuperated and gotten back on their motorcycle to continue the chase after them. Fillien backed up but stopped and she almost slipped over the edge into the river. The girls were trapped into the corner. "Pikupiku." **(Jerks.) **Karai cursed.

Fillien, on instinct, flew up towards the building right in front of them. As she did, Karai didn't prepare herself and she fell off her as they got up only half way up the building. She didn't fall far down and Karai managed to grab hold of the fire escape. Fillien landed on a level over her and said, "Sorry."

"A little warning next time please." The sirens getting closer made them not argue any longer and they climbed up the fire escape the rest of the way. When they got to the top they suddenly felt dread. All the buildings around here were so separate that jumping to the next building was impossible. Karai went across the roof to the other side to check if there was possibly another fire escape down but she had to step back as quickly as she could because one guy had his gun out and when he looked up to see her on the edge, he yelled out, aimed up his gun, and shot. Karai managed to avoid it by stepping as far back as possible. Fillien, who was still on the other side, asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Karai was going to look back over where Fillien was looking but the cat girl said, "Don't bother. The guys just parked right under us and now their standing out and watching for any sign of us."

"So I'm stuck up here."

"We're stuck up here, you mean."

"No, you can fly and get out."

"But I'm not leaving you."

Karai grumbled, knowing Fillien wouldn't ditch her. Hell, she would run into a fray of men on motor bikes and let Karai ride on her like a horse jockey. "Why did you do all that? Let me on your back? I must have been slowing you down sometimes."

"You are pretty heavy."

"Gee, thanks."

"But I wasn't just going to leave you to them. Not even if I knew you could get out." Fillien then seemed to get an idea as her face lit up in a smile. "In fact, I think I know how I could get you out." Fillien trotted over to the edge that faced the river in front. She stopped and looked down, seeing no one was guarding this side of the building. "I can fly you over."

"What? No way."

The sound of a megaphone was heard turning on and a man's voice spoke out loud and clear from below, "Come down from the building or we will go up and get you. You will not be harmed."

"Yeah," Karai commented sarcastically to herself, "We sure know we won't be harmed with all the guns you have aiming up here."

"Maybe they're being less pushy now."

"They shouldn't have been so pushy before anyway."

"So does that mean we're in agreement?" Fillien asked.

Karai tried to think off all other options of getting out of this, all involving getting right in firing range or just getting spotted. They had managed to keep their identities hidden so far, but now it was getting risky. Karai had to do it. "This is so embarrassing." She said as she walked up to Fillien and climbed up on her, sitting on the saddle.

"It could be worse." Fillien said, "You could be-" She stopped when she heard the sound of someone climbing up the metal fire escape. Karai heard it only seconds later and yelled, "Go-go-go!" Fillien turned and ran for the edge to the direction of the river. Karai held on tightly to the leather bars, knowing this was going to be a rough jump. Just as they got to the edge, they heard a shout and it followed with the sound of a bullet whizzing by. Fillien took a hard leap off the edge, jumped straight out about five meters, and then fell to the water bellow

**A.N: OH NO THEY'RE FALLING! The chase scene was so fun to write and then adding some of my own flare in it. I guess Fillien will be called a lot of names now after this. Oh man I can't wait for season 3 this Friday. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	43. Chapter 42

**A.N: Ok, so Leo's new voice actor….damn….and that episode was creeptastic. BTW, I recently got into Once Upon a Time, really good series, RumpleBelle is my OTP.**

**Ericaphoenix16: HAHAHAH, not really, just read the chapter you'll get it.**

**Beawolf's Pen: LOL, nice, you're catching on. Those two together are boss, and in this chapter as well. Oh that was you, ok I get it.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 42<strong>

Karai screamed and reach out to Fillien by wrapping her arm around the cat girl's neck and then closed her eyes, waiting to hit the water. Fillien screamed too as Karai's added weight dragged her down and the wind sort of turned her upside down. Fillien had to recover quickly before they fell in the river, but she didn't know how. Suddenly, she remembered her diving practices with Pete and she turned herself around so that she looked straight to the water. Then she spread out her wings and let the air do the rest. The wind underneath pushed her up and she only managed to touch the water with her paws. Then the wind picked up and she shot up into the sky. Fillien flapped her wings and propelled herself upward.

Karai, feeling the change in gravity, opened her eyes and look up. They were heading to the sky she was flying! Sure, it was because she was riding on Fillien's back but she was in the air, flying! The idea made Karai's heart leap but in surprise. "Seinaru ushi!" **(Holy cow!) **If it wasn't for the foot holds on the saddle, she probably would have fallen back. She continued her hold around Fillien's neck. "Fillien!"

Fillien could hear the worry in Karai's tone and knew it was time to go back down. The only way to do it is free fall. "Just hang on!" The cat girl yelled. Fillien slowed herself and let her momentum continue to make her go up. Her back feet went forward so that her underbelly faced the sky. Karai yelled as she found that they were upside down and she tightened her grip around Fillien's neck. As they fell back, the rush of the drop made Karai, on instinct, laugh out loud and cheer. The rush just made her fell scared but excited. Fillien smiled at her friend's excitement and she looked back seeing the river come up. Fillien moved herself around so that her feet would probably hit the water…if she didn't open her wings up again.

Once her feathers were extended out, the wind took Fillien forward, over the river and passing the roof of the building across the river. Fillien was sure she was going to make it over, but she forgot she had a passenger on her back. Fillien and Karai yelled as they came down towards the roof and made a landing. Landing meaning hitting the ground hard and tumbling over and over several times until they finally came to a stop. Fillien sat up by lying on her belly and she looked up to see Karai was no longer on her back. "Karai!"

"I'm here."

Fillien looked to her right and saw Karai just a few feet away sitting up on her knees, rubbing her head. Fillien smiled and stood up. Feeling how weak her feet were from all that running, she only managed to walk up to Karai and then just plop right back down on the floor. "Wow that was…."

"That was…"

Then they said in unison, "Amazing." They smiled and then gave a little laugh. Suddenly, they heard the cops talking and yelling, asking questions as to what happened and what they saw. Karai scrambled to the edge of the roof and looked across the river to the other side, staying low as she did so. She observed the police men grouping up and comparing notes. After a minute they shook their heads and got into their cars or motorcycles. Karai walked back and said, "Ok, we're clear."

"They gave up?" Fillien

"They probably couldn't see where we went. Who knows? We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"News will probably want to hear a story like this."

"Right." Fillien slowly sat up on her back feet and looked around. "So, what now?"

"We go back to the hide out. But we both walk. Not just because you're tired but I'm done riding your back." Karai walked across the roof and climbed down the fire escape. Fillien followed after her and then flew down to meet up with her on the ground. As they walked around the river to find a safe way back across, Karai thought back to all that happened. The flying and the running it was just so….great. She felt fast and free, as if nothing was holding her back. She was scared but it felt so awesome to just free fall and do whatever.

Fillien saw the smile on the girl's face and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Eh….well….just….the flying."

"So even though it was considered embarrassing at first it was still cool."

"I will admit I actually liked it even though I said I didn't."

"So you say you're wrong?" Fillien asked almost surprised.

"No, it's still embarrassing, but I didn't say it wasn't bad. It also applies to the riding on your back."

"So you're indifferent."

"Pretty much."

"Come on Karai, you can only pick one."

"Yeah I can."

"No you can't."

"Can."

"Can't"

"Can." And it was like that the rest of the way back to the hideout, and no one questioned them when they returned.

The next morning, Karai and Fillien were hanging out in the Great Hall, sitting on the glass cases on the left side of the room. Karai sat down leaning over the edge as Fillien sat on her belly and both were talking about the night before. "I can't believe no one has figured out what we did." Fillien said.

"Well, probably the news decided to think this story wasn't worth talking about. My question is though, what did those guys see?"

"One guy saw me for sure. When you were hanging on to my hair the police men on the motor bike took a good look at me."

"That means it will soon be up on the news, somehow. People are going to wonder what happened in the mini mart. And then when the news knows, the clan knows, and when the clan knows….."

Before Karai could finish, Shredder came through the sliding entrance door into the room and walked towards the stone steps on the other end of the room. Baxter came in walking right behind him. He was saying, "…...and the Kraang have been very active lately so I think it's going to happen tomorrow night."

"Will this weapon be able to destroy the turtles?" Shredder asked, stopping just below the steps.

"And a whole lot of other stuff like…..li-like that Hamato guy you're going after."

Karai knew that Shredder was just smiling wickedly under that helmet of his. Shredder walked up the steps and said, "Go and find Bradford and Xever. Have them help you on the mission. You can bring other Foot Clan soldiers as well."

"Thank you, Master Shredder, I won't let you down." Baxter turned around to head back out of the Hall but he stopped seeing Karai and Fillien hanging on the side, sitting on the top of the glass cases. He opened his mouth to say something, but Karai and Fillien knew what he was going to say. They shook their heads no, not wanting to join in on whatever he was getting at. Baxter just grunted and marched out of the room.

Later in the afternoon the girls were in the dojo and Karai had just finished giving lessons to the some of the soldiers. As they left, Karai called out, "And I do not want to see any more lazy warms ups, that mean you Tierk!"

"Ugh!" replied a load groan from the group that left.

Fillien smirked watching them go tired. "That was fun to watch."

"Torture is great entertainment." Karai commented. She went over to the corner of the room and pulled out a test dummy that looked like a brand new version like the one they had before. Fillien saw it with wonder and asked, "Where did you get that?"

"We have tons of replacements, in case one day someone breaks it apart….and in this case rips it into piece with their giant claws."

"Har, har."

"Ok, come here."

Fillien got up from her spot in the corner and trotted over to the middle of the room where Karai placed the dummy. Karai put an arm around the dummy and said, "Ok, now hit it."

"What?"

"Hit…it…." Karai said sternly.

"Ok…" Fillien brought out a huge paw and hit it. As it came back to her, she was going to extend another paw out but Karai said, "Jump back." Taking the order as quickly as she could, Fillien stepped back as the dummy came forward. "Now slice!" Fillien extended her claws and then swiped the dummy in the chest. Some stuffing came out, but through nice clean cut lines. "Wow." Fillien gasped.

"See, you just need to think slow but fast." Fillien looked at Karai in question, not knowing what she meant. "Let me rephrase. You got to think rationally but quickly. You have to be focused. Can't let anything else get in the way."

Fillien smiled and then shuffled her feet. "So…maybe you can help me with some more stuff."

"Sure, it shouldn't be that hard to get you fighting again. You just got to think, how do cats fight? They use everything. Teeth, claws, heck even the whole body. You can shove people around with all that weight and hey, if your head is hard enough; head butt them."

Fillien laughed at the last one. "Well ok then. I guess that should be easy. Now I just have to do it." Karai smiled and then motioned to the dummy saying, "Ok, keep going, and add some flare to your hits."

Fillien nodded and looked at the dummy. She hit it twice with both paws and then she got up on her pack paws. Karai stepped back as Fillien came down on the dummy with both front paws pushing forward the dummy. It went so far back that it tipped over and fell. Fillien jumped up and pounced on it. She stood over the chest area and held her head high. She looked at Karai's shocked expression. Karai stammered, "Um…..uh….I wasn't expecting that."

"Ha! I'm getting the hang of this."

Karai picked it back up for Fillien and the cat girl continued to hit it, using new different moves every time. "See," Karai said, "You just got to be surprising every time. Always new, leaves your enemies unexpected over your actions."

After a while, Karai had Fillien stop and Karai brought out what looked like a square metal shield. "Why are you holding that?" Fillien asked.

"So that I can better protect myself by anything you throw at me." Karai said putting it in front of her. "Ok, now come at me."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Just do it."

"All right." Fillien stomped one foot on the ground. "Are you ready?" Fillien said harshly.

"Hit me!"

Fillien charged at Karai and the kunoichi got a bit scared, "Wait, I didn't-!" It was too late and Fillien head butted the shield, which pulled back against Karai and made the kunoichi fly back and then skid on the ground on her back. Fillien gasped and ran to her aid, putting her face over Karai's and saying, "Karai! Karai! Are you ok?"

As Karai tried to get her breath back, she said, "Not bad….I think… that works….just fine….let's….continue then."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The first part of this was inspired by Canyon Jump from Spirit. Can you believe it! Karai and Fillien flew together! I'll tell you though, that's forshadowing something. Baxter asking Shredder about something will lead into Baxter's Gambit by the next chapter. And then we have Karai and Fillien practicing, and Karai taking the punch. She's probably had worse. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	44. Chapter 43

**A.N: Ok so this last episode with Bigfoot was really funny, I loved it. IceCream Kitty is back! **

**Kame Otaku: We're almost there, hang in there.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you, and it's ok.**

**Dramatic person: Happy you like my crossover, and yeah I want to make sure there is a lot of originality as possible. Take your time on chapters**

**Ericaphoenix16: No prob.**

**Beawolf's Pen: And it's just the start, and yeah Karai needs to watch who she picks fights with. Watch it. **

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 43<strong>

The evening ended with Fillien going out for the night to practice flying with Pete. She hadn't been out with him since before she left for France, so when she said she was going to come back, Fillien didn't say when or where she would meet up with him. Fillien had to go on instinct here and just run to where she would usually meet up with Pete. When she got the familiar roof, Fillien sat on the ledge and looked out at the view. After being there for a few minutes, she felt like it was useless to just wait for nothing and she was going to fly off when she heard a, "Well, look here. The cat has returned."

Fillien looked up behind her and saw Pete on the other side of the roof. He was standing there tapping his feet on the ground and his winged hands crossed across his chest. Fillien snorted and said, "And the bird left the nest." Pete gave a bird like laugh.

As the two flew around the city, Fillien explained what happened in France and in the past week since she had returned. "Excellente, my little student. I told you those twisty moves would come in handy. Not that I thought you would use it, and have your friend ride on your back like a horse-"

"I was fast thinking all right, and it was good."

"If you say so."

"So…question I've been meaning to ask."

"And that would be?"

"How did you know I was here already in New York? You went to the roof for a reason."

"Yeah, because you were on the news earlier this evening. I was sitting in my hiding spot when I heard the radio on in a nearby building saying that the police found something unusual last night."

"Oh no…"

Karai was leading a patrol down a street when they passed by a set a building that sold TV sets. To preview their high def screens, the TV's faced the viewing window and showed the news going on. One Foot Soldier said, "Hey! Check that out." The soldier left the patrol on the roof and went down the floor, then crossed the street to view the screens. The others followed behind and jumped off the roof, and Karai watched as her patrol just left her. Karai muttered, "Damn, they have the attention span of children." Karai jumped off the roof and followed after them.

When she meet up with her group in front of the dark TV store, Karai said, "How the heck are you….oh…"

The sound from inside was loud enough to hear the TV broadcasting, "This morning we brought a story saying that a Mini Mart was broken into by a mysterious figure last night. Authorities say it was a woman in armor….but now there seems more to the story. One cop said he thought he saw a giant-"

Before the woman could finish, a shurikan was thrown to the window and stuck into the glass. The window cracked into millions of pieces but didn't fall apart. The soldier looked at her, and through the mask, Karai could only guess they had surprised faces. The Kunoichi said, "We don't have time for this. Back to work." She pointed to the roof they were previously on. They didn't move at first, but then the group reluctantly ran back across the street to get back to the building they were on. Karai looked back at the shattered glass.

That was close, too close. Karai knew the coverage was on her and Fillien. Now that the authorities were outspoken, Karai could only hope that the Shredder wouldn't have decided to look at the News at this time.

))))))))))))) Back at the Hideout (((((((((((((

Fillien and Karai grouped up in the kitchen that night. After Karai had finished explaining, Fillien asked nervously, "What do we do now?"

"We just got to make sure Shredder keeps himself occupied with anything else but the outside world."

Bradford came lumbering in to the kitchen and said, "Hey. Either of you two going with Baxter to that stupid mission tomorrow night?"

"No." They both said in unison, angry for being interrupted.

All Bradford did was grumble and go into the fridge. He pulled out what look like a bottle of beer. The girls watched him get a remote from one drawer and turn on the small TV in the corner of the counter. He said to their response, "Well don't get to fussy, geez."

"And don't buzz yourself tonight." Karai said with a smirk.

"Humph." He changed the channel to the news and a blond lady spoke saying, "Earlier today, we talked about the mysterious woman that broke into Mini mart last night."

Karai and Fillien's eyes went bug eyed. Karai ran in front of Bradford and yelled, "Chris, wait you-"

"Move it, I'm trying to watch the news."

"We-well, why not the news when you could watch something else?"

"In case you haven't noticed since I've been mutated I've been stuck here and not able to connect with the world outside, so don't ruin my chances, okay Kar."

Fillien snorted. "Kar?"

Bradford turned around to look back at Fillien. Karai wanted to scream, but sigh in relief. Sigh, because all attention to the TV was none, but now Fillien was going to learn an embarrassing childhood name. Bradford chuckled, "Hehehe. I used to call her that all the time to annoy her when we were kids."

"She didn't have to know." Karai grumbled.

Bradford looked down at her, "She wouldn't have to if you have moved out of the way."

"I just needed to…..ask you…if you needed more people to go with you on this little mission."

"You said you didn't want to."

"I know but um…."

Fillien cut in, "But I was asking. Maybe I could try out some new tricks that I learned this week. I've been practicing my fighting styles."

"Then why did you say no?"

"Because…."

"It's normal to say that with you now a day's, Chris." Karai said, "No one really wants to be with you so-"

Bradford reached a hand and shoved her out of the way, not wanting to hear any more. Karai looked at the TV screen and relaxed, seeing the story had changed to a different one. Fillien and Karai hustled out of the kitchen and then closed the door behind them. Making sure no one was around to hear, Karai looked around the hallways and then said, "Boy that was close….again….for the second time tonight."

"Thanks to me this time, though."

"So, are you going to that mission then tomorrow night?"

"Probably since I sacrificed my free night tomorrow to safe our asses from getting discovered. I might as well make it worth by testing out my new moves."

"Great, even though we had like one night of practice."

Fillien nodded and then suddenly she was laughing to herself, trying to keep it from going audible…..but it wasn't working. Karai kneeled over and said through gritted teeth, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…..Kar. AHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh." Karai hid her face as Fillien fell on her side laughing and repeating, "Kar! Your name sounds like an automobile!"

))))))))))))))))))))))) The next night ((((((((((((((((((((

Several shadows ran across the roof tops of New York. When they all stopped on a random roof, the light of a nearby advertisement board shined on the shadows and gave them their form. Bradford, Xever, Fillien, and a few other Foot Clanners stood on a ledge. With one flick of Braford's hand, everyone continued making their way around the roof tops until they got to an area filled with different apartments. They stopped at one which they found Baxter standing on with a pair of binoculars in his hands and a piece of paper in the other.

When they stood up next to him, Baxter said, "Oh good, you guys came."

"You sure it's going to be here?" Bradford asked.

"It's already here." He said pointing down to the white van down across the street. "The Kraang broke in about five minutes ago, longer than I expected."

"Why didn't we just break in to get it ourselves?"

"Saves us the trouble." Baxter said as certain as he could.

"You have no idea it's here or not?" Xever almost stated.

"I'm sure….hopefully. What else could the Kraang be breaking in for?"

"A lot of things."

Baxter tried to recuperate and say, "Well, you don't know, do you?"

Xever grumbled, "Well you don't know what I'm going to do to you when-"

"Can it, idiots." Bradford growled. "Look." He pointed down to show that the fully human body Kraang had finally come outside, several holding guns and one holding a big huge red weapon that looked like a machine gun.

"I knew it!" Baxter said excited as he looked through the binoculars. "They have a sub-spacial particle disruptor."

"Cool! Um….what does it do?" Fillien asked.

"It turns things into practically nothing." Baxter said. Then he put down the binoculars to look at Fillien, "Well, not really because matter can't just disappear, but it turns one big huge mass and breaks it down in tiny micro pieces like dust that you can't see-"

"Enough science talk." Bradford grumbled. "What can it do for us?"

Baxter rolled his eyes and looked back through the binoculars to the Kraang grouping around the van bellow. "With that particle disruptor in our arsenal, we'll be unstoppable. All right then, we move on my signal." Fillien felt a presence behind them and she looked back to see Baxter getting picked up by Bradford's huge arm.

The dog man growled and asked angrily, "Your signal?" Baxter put his hands up and closed his eyes, begging, "Please don't eat me."

"You do what we say and then you thank us for letting you live. Got it, Stinkman?" Bradford threw Baxter back across the roof until he hit the wall of a sky light. Fillien stepped back away from Bradford so that she wasn't in the way if his anger got any worse. Stockman sat up from where he landed and said angrily, "Stockman, it's Stockman."

Suddenly, Xever went up to him and kicked him in the stomach. The fish guy said threateningly, "What was that?

"Nothing." Baxter said timidly, "Thank you for…letting me live."

"Screw this up, and I'll finish you myself. Remember that." Xever walked up to where Fillien and Bradford stood on the edge. Fillien didn't look back, but she heard Baxter mutter something. She only caught one word, "…..Freaks." Fillien looked back and glared at him angrily. Did he just call them freaks? Baxter crossed his arms and said, "What are you looking at?" Fillien's eyes widened. She did nothing to him all night and this is what she got from him. She growled at him, making scoot step back. Fillien then looked down to where Xever and Bradford were looking at. It looked like the Kraang were about to loud the bug gun.

"On my mark," Bradford said. The Foot that stood to the side got in ready positions. "Set." Fillien hunched herself lower, ready to jump down the building. Xever was more impatient, "Enough talk." He said.

"Go." Bradford said. Everyone at the same time jumped off the building and landed in the street next to where the Kraang were. They looked up and gasped, seeing they weren't the only ones who had jumped out to attack the Kraang. The turtles stood to the other side of the street, staring at them with the same surprised expressions the Foot had. Bradford then lost the surprised expression and yelled out, "Attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Turtles are back baby and we're getting a great next few chapters that are going to blow you away! As you can see, we're taking place during Baxter's Gambit. And as you can see, Karai and Fillien are trying to lay it low now that the news knows what's going on. Will the secrecy last? And Pete is just… Pete. Next, battle with the turtles. I'm KikKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	45. Chapter 44

**A.N: Damn that last TMNT episode was worse than the Creep. I'm not going to sleep for months! And worst is, we're on hiatus. PLFFFFF, really? Well, wile on Hiatus, you guys should go so the Book of Life at the movies. It's such a great film.**

**Kame Otaku: I laughed so freakin hard after the fridge was thrown out and then I heard ICK's low moan and I was like aww kitty. I incorrect spell and gram all time! Hhahha**

**Ericaphoenix16: yeah, it's been a while since I did an episode related story, so I put Fillien in this one.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Oh yeah, there will be a lot of turtle bonding. Oh yeah, the girls will be in big trouble, read this chapter to see how it goes. Yeah Filly, like your one to talk! Ha!**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 44<strong>

Fillien, Xever, Bradford, and the Foot gave a war cry and charged for the Kraang and the turtles. Fillien headed straight for the youngest turtle, ready to test out the new moves she learned.

Michelangelo saw Fillien jump up high in the air and then go down straight to him. He jumped back just as she landed where he was before. He extended the chain of his nun chucks and threw them at her. Fillien rolled to the side then came at him at an angle. She rammed into him and together, Fillien and Michelangelo rolled down the street until Fillien pinned him down on his back, holding him down by his arms so that he couldn't move them. Fillien gave a low growl and put her muzzle close to his face so that her teeth were visible. For a second, feeling like he couldn't do anything, Michelangelo closed his eyes and looked away. Fillien felt like now would be the time to use the claw move but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her anger faded and she picked her head up to look down at the scared turtle. For a second, she thought she saw her brother, but the thought was knocked out of her as Michelangelo's knee hit her in the stomach. She stepped back to gain her breath but the wooden end of a nun chuck hit her in the face, temporarily making her dizzy. When she looked up again, she saw Michelangelo fighting Kraang. She growled and looked around for her next opponent.

Donatello had finished taking down some Kraang and when he looked up, he made eye contact with Fillien. The cat girl charged at him and he stood there with his stick up and ready. She jumped to him mouth open, but he used that to his advantage and he jumped towards her with his stick horizontal. Fillien's eyes widened as she had the stick between her mouth and he flipped her over him. The force of the stick going back and Donatello pulling it down made her flip upside down and hit the ground. Fillien gagged as the bo-staff left her mouth. Donatello spun his staff and attempted to hit her but she rolled to the side and jumped forward in front of him. She then came up fast from under him, with a wing extended and used it to hit Donatello on the side. He went flying back as Fillien landed back on her four feet to face him. He got up and grabbed his staff but the sound something wiring up made them stop to look to the right.

A Kraang had pulled out the particle disruptor from the back of the truck and aimed it at Michelangelo. "Mikey!" Donatello yelled, leaving Fillien to watch as he ran to his younger brother and pushed him out of the way. The Kraang fired the gun and the blast ended up hitting a nearby car, turning it into a flash of white and then making it disappear. Fillien blinked. So that's how it works, it was a lot more complicated in her head when Baxter explained it. The Kraang all suddenly piled into the van and they began to drive off, the particle disruptor with them. "The Mission failed!" Fillien called out, looking around to see where her comrades were. Bradford was fighting Michelangelo and Donatello while Xever was toe to toe with Raphael. Fillien sighed at the last two fighting. They have to stop this little feud of theirs. Fillien gasped when she heard distant sirens, signaling the cops were coming. "Bradford! We got to go!"

"I say when we go." The dog man growled and Fillien rolled her eyes. He pushed past Michelangelo to run in the direction of the hideout. He yelled out, "Foot! Retreat!" All of the ninjas followed his order without hesitation. Fillien ran after them but then realized something. She stopped to look back and see Xever still fighting Raphael, "Oh pour l'amour de **(Oh for the love of**)…..Xever! Let's go!"

She wasn't the only one trying to get a teammate to leave. Leonardo yelled, "Raph!" Xever made one last effort and kicked Raphael away. He glared at the red banded turtle and said, "Yes, run along boy." Xever turned to leave but not without Raph yelling after him, "This isn't over, Fishface." Xever caught up with Fillien and together they ran after the others. Fillien gave a grunt and said, "Next time, put your little feud with Raphael aside and listen to orders."

"Why don't you shut up and leave me to my business."

"I would if it didn't jeopardize the mission. We lost the big gun and we almost got caught by authorities."

"I wasn't supposed to be the one to get it."

"Me either- shit!" Fillien skidded to a halt. "We forgot Baxter!"

Xever kept going, "That stick can find his way back." Fillien grunted. She looked back to two blocks away to where they left Stockman, but then figured that Xever was right. They guy could find his way back. When they got to the hideout, Fillien went to the dorm. She stopped when she saw Karai walking back and forth nervously in the room. "What is it?"

Karai explained, "This whole thing about keeping the Foot clan from knowing about our little break in is getting harder. Some Foot soldier has a portable TV and they were watching the news with our story on it. Luckily it was a plug in and I managed to unplug it before it got too detailed."

"Oh great, how much more worse can this day get." Fillien muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"We lost our target device."

"Well that's no surprise, Stockman was in charge."

"Yeah, but the other two decided to take over and ended up fighting the turtles who showed up as well."

"What a stroke of luck."

"We'll be lucky to just try again without getting called out by-"

There was a knock on the door. Bradford's voice was heard from behind. "Hey! Kid! Come on, Shredder wants us to meet in the Great Hall."

Karai winced. "Oh no…."

"What do I do?" Fillien asked nervously.

"Just stay quiet the whole time. Don't speak until Shredder does ask you something, all right?"

"And if he asks me something."

"Then say it was all Stockmen's fault."

"But it really wasn't."

"I know. But that's the way it goes around here. Leave all the bad stuff to the small guy."

"Kid!" Bradford yelled.

"I'm coming, geez." Fillien whined, "And I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen."

Fillien and Bradford walked to the entrance of the main hall and saw Xever and Baxter standing at the door. Baxter was playing with his fingers nervously, but then he saw Bradford and he got angry, complaining "Thanks for leaving me behind to walk the whole way." Baxter said annoyed. Bradford just growled at him and without a word, they all walked into the Great Hall where they saw Shredder sitting on his stone chair, glaring at them as they walked down the cement path. Fillien just continued to walk with her head held high and she took a deep breath. The group of four all walked in a line and once they got to the foot of the steps, they took a knee and bowed. Fillien sat down and bowed her head as low as she could. Shredder got up from his chair and said, "The task was simple. Get what Stockman said would be crucial to defeat the turtles. But once again-" His extended blades came out from his armor and he walked down the steps, "You bring me failure." Everyone shrunk a bit.

"We had the alien technology in our grasp, master." Bradford tried to explain as Shredder began to walk back and forth in front of his line of minions.

"Unfortunately, Stockman's plan was flawed." Xever added. Fillien could just smack him. Who was the one that staid to fight against Raphael? Him!

Shredder stopped in front of Baxter and asked, "Is this true?"

Fillien, Bradford, and Xever looked at Baxter to see what he would say. He could easily tell Shredder the truth. Bradford led them into the fight and Xever had been focused on only one opponent. And he could add they left him behind. All eyes were on him. Baxter looked away and said, "Well…um…." Then he looked at Shredder and said, "Yes." The mutants in the room got wide eyed and their jaws almost dropped the ground. Turns out Baxter wasn't a squealer after all. "They're right it was my fault. I'm sorry." Fillien got a sick feeling out of this. What was Baxter playing at? Baxter crawled on his knees to be a bit close to Shredder and said, "And I'd like to make amends, that is if you would allow me." As Shredder gave Baxter a glare, Fillien looked at Xever and Bradford in question. They were just as confused as she was on Baxter's behavior and just hunched their shoulders in confusion. Baxter continued, "I've designed a trap for the turtles, a full proof trap. But I need the help of my good friends here, to lure them into it."

Shredder only gave a few second thought until he said, "Very well. Consider those three at your disposal." The mutants looked at each other worryingly. They didn't like the sound of where this was going. Shredder turned around and said, "You are dismissed." The four of them got up to walk away, and then Shredder said, "Except for Miss Levevre." Fillien stopped dead in her tracks and went stone cold. The other three looked at her confused as her fur went up on end. Shredder added, "Send Karai here as well." Fillien's ears dropped. He knew….he knew…he knew…..

Bradford nodded and they all walk out. About a few minutes later, Karai walked in the Hall. "Father, you wanted to see…." Karai faltered as she saw Fillien hunched over in front of Shredder who stood over her. Fillien looked back at her with fear filled eyes. Karai kept her usual stoic expression, but she knew all too well what was going to happen. And she tried so hard to keep it all a secret…. Karai walked over to her father and then took a knee next to Fillien.

"I seem to be hearing in the news that there was a break in where an armored girl and a mysterious animal companion got into a store to steal….snacks." Fillien and Karai looked at each other with worry now. Shredder continued, "One would be considered lucky when the authorities didn't hold any physical evidence over them…or believed the man who said he saw a lion with wings….but to me this is unacceptable! Why do I have such a reckless daughter?! Watashi wa supurintā to watashi no mikan no shigoto o tassei suru koto ga dekiru yō ni, sekai kara kakusa kono ichizoku o iji shiyou to shite iru. Shikashi, anata no yuiitsu no goraku wa, roshutsu o kiken'nisarasu to watashi no keikaku o dainashi ni yurai shimasu. **(I seek to keep this clan hidden from the world so that I can accomplish my unfinished business with Splinter. But your only amusement comes from risking exposure and ruining my plans.)** Have I taught you nothing?"

Karai winced at almost every single, hurtful word he said. She was used to it, but she was never able to just fully get it out of her head or ignore it for the matter. He was right, she was reckless that night. She just wanted to break through Fillien. Fillien said the same the night of the break in. It was a stupid thing to do. So really two against one, breaking in was a dumb decision. Now she was paying for it with harsh words.

Fillien could see the anger and pain in Karai's face as she looked down at the floor while Shredder yelled at them. Fillien looked between her and then Shredder. She just hated how he was approaching this. Karai had told her that when things like this happen she was fine, but for Fillien to actually see an argument like this made it so….sad. Fillien felt the need to say something. "Sir." Shredder heard Fillien and he turned his head to look at her. Karai, with surprise, looked at Fillien to hear what she was going to say. "It was my fault, Sir. I had the idea of going out and breaking in. I goaded Karai on and so I am responsible."

Karai was astounded. Fillien took the blame, for her? Why did she do that? Why was she sacrificing any amount of respect she got from Shredder before? It was going down the drain all because of Karai's stupid mistake that she was taking the blame for? This was so beyond Karai's process level that she could not bring herself to speak. "Responsible." Shredder repeated, and then he slowly turned his head back to Karai who only lifted her eyes to just glance at him. He said, "Do you know the meaning of that word, Karai?"

If Karai wasn't in trouble, she would have rolled her eyes. She knew exactly where this conversation was going. They've had it a million times before, "I understand, Father."

"And do you understand the task at which your birth has destined you. The tradition of taking up the role of leader after me. When I pass on then you will be the one to have the Foot clan under your hand."

"One mistake I was involved in does not destroy years of of tradition."

Shredder got angry at her outburst and yelled, "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty clan like the Foot!" Karai took a breath and looked down at the floor. She felt horrible; she fucked up so bad.

Fillien looked at Karai but this time….in a whole other light. Shredder was right. Karai was the next in line to be leader of the Foot. Fillien always knew, but going into deep thought and detail about it….does Karai really have the time for her? Karai was training to be the best assassin and leader, for a whole clan that depended on their leaders. A leader who was focused and strong willed. Was Fillien, trying to be friends with Karai, really worth it anymore? All the joys they had, were they really going to make Karai a better leader, or distract her from becoming one?

Shredder looked at Fillien, "As for you." He raised a fisted, armored hand and hit Fillien so hard in the face she flew back ten feet until she tumbled on to her belly. Karai wanted to get up and help her, but Shredder was still standing in front of her, she couldn't show weakness for a soldier who was getting rightfully punished- wait? Did she just think Fillien a soldier! And her punishment was good? Karai put her hand into a fist. What was Karai supposed to think anyway?

All Karai did was look back at Fillien who stood up on shaky feet and shook herself until her fur laid back flat on her. Karai saw a huge bump forming on her cheek, but that didn't seem to bother the cat. All Fillien did was sit back down on her hind feet and bow. Karai could just not believe it. She'd seen Bradford, and even Xever do this, but for Fillien to bow to the person who hit her…it was just not…honorable, to herself at least. To Shredder, it seemed to satisfy him, "You have my leave to go." He said, turning around and walking back to his stone chair at the end of the hall. Before they got up, Fillien and Karai gave each other one look.

Fillien looked at Karai and came to a decision. She could not be friends. Shredder was right, Karai had to more important things to think about. She had a future, and Fillien was just in the way. The cat girl got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Karai wanted to chase after her, but she restrained herself in front of her father and she walked out with her head held high. Once she was out and the doors shut behind her, Karai ran down the hall to the dorms down stairs. When she got in the room, she saw a tail sticking out from under the bed. Karai bent down next to the bottom of the bed to say something, but no words came out. What could she say, she didn't know what to do. She staid quiet, and it was like that the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: What just happened?! I made a Prince of Egypt reference, that's what. Oh, and the girls were caught, Fillien took the blame, Shredder punched her, and then Fillien gave up on the friendship. And what does Karai do, nothing. Damn it Karai! Hey, it wasn't all bad, we got some turtle interaction and Baxter's plan has begun. What will happen next? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	46. Chapter 45

**A.N: I'm over 150 reviews! Thank you all so mutch. Looks like my week is starting out great! I'm excited! For school Halloween day my friends and I are going as ninja turtles and we assigned ourselves by personality. I'm Mikey because I'm the most hyper and one friend who is a total A student is Donnie. Another one who is used to getting angry a lot is Mikey and the most reasonable out of all of us is Leo. I know, we fit so well!**

**Dramatic person: I like flow if stories. If something just randomly happens in a story, I don't like it. I guess even without Fillien, we have an idea of what Karai did when she was not in episodes.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you**

**Kame Otaku: I'm so glad my story gets you excited. The show is on hiatus, at least until Nov 7. You crazy! No way, I can't leave you on hiatus with a cliff hanger like that. Ahaha! I bet Slenderman is how they got the idea of the suites.**

**Amyanime4: Yep, it's just a cycle of like, hate, and then really hate!**

**Ericaphoenix16: That's a bit controversial at the moment, but as of now yes…maybe not**

**Beawolf's Pen: I do that too much, when I excell in characters and then throw something at them that makes it start over, sorry. Defenetly a lot of Mikey in this chapter, but in the gambit he won't be the only one to notice.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 45<strong>

The next night, Fillien flew over the city until she spotted the turtles jumping over roof tops, heading down the main street. She smiled, made a U- turn, and went back to where her rendezvous point. She landed in a shaded alley a while later and said, "They're making their way down the main street." Bradford and Xever walked out of the shadows.

The dog man said, "Good, we'll get them to follow us to Baxter's trap. We'll let him have his fun with them after." Fillien nodded. Baxter told them earlier today he was going to spend the day working on his plan. Then it would be done by tonight and all the mutants had to do was lead the turtles to his secret lair, if one could call it secret. The questioned remained to what he had in store for the turtles, but it was something, and that's all that mattered to Bradford and Xever, especially Xever. "As long as I get to take down Raphael myself." Xever said.

Fillien rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stupid fish."

"What did you call me?"

Fillien growled and stood up on her hind paws and yelled, "I said stupid fish you dumb deaf turd head!" Fillien went back down on all fours.

Bradford chuckled and started to mock her, "Wow cat, never seen you this moody. Does it have to do with that little scar that Shredder gave you for your little break in?" Fillien grunted and rubbed her cheek where the faded bruise was. Since last night, the whole clan now knew what happened, and the mutants weren't letting her and Karai live in peace for one minute. Worse, the girls hadn't been talking to each other since last night. Karai would try and say something but Fillien would only hide under the bed and stay quiet. That is until she had a mission to finish tonight.

That cat girl growled and said, "Let's just go." Fillien had them follow her down a few block until they got to a main street. Fillien stopped on a corner and looked around the edge. Bradford stood behind her and Xever stood behind him, both leaning on the wall to hide and looking around as well.

Bradford growled, "What are we waiting for?"

"The turtles." Fillien hissed, "Who else?"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's move out and find them." Xever said, pushing Bradford forward, making him bump into Fillien so that she was pushed out of the hiding and falling on the sidewalk under the light of a lamp post.

Fillien shook her head and got up to face the two other mutants. "Really?" She hissed, "Can you be any more impatient?"

"We're supposed to be looking for them, right?"

"I said yes." Fillien growled, "So maybe if you would kindly be patient they will show up and-"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Fillien felt a chain come around her and lock into her mouth like a horse with a bridle on. A heavy weight also landed on her back and she felt someone riding on her. This was so rude…and surprising to her….That made the cat so angry that Fillien reared back and tried to throw her opponent off her. "Nice try, Catscratch!" Fillien hated, not only the turtle who said that, but what he called her. She got down on all four and growled, turning her head around to look at her back where the turtle had sat. If looks could kill, Michelangelo would be dead. The young turtle gulped and stuttered, "Um…hi!" Fillien managed to smirk with the chain in her mouth and then made her way to the street and tried to run circles and try to buck Michelangelo off her. She made one last effort and she stopped moving around, making a skid marks as she stopped. The momentum threw Michelangelo off her and on to the floor. Fillien backed up and spit the chain out of her mouth. The Fillien got focused and she snarled at him, getting ready to charge at him. But when a Bo-staff came and almost made contact with her face, Fillien ducked away and then jumped towards the holder of the staff. She missed Donatello by inches as he moved to the side but she recuperated by landing and then bringing her back feet up to kick him. Donatello avoided it by spinning and then bringing his stick to hit her up the chin.

Fillien was hit and she backed up, shaking the shock off and then growling at him. There was a low whistle and she and Donatello looked up to see Xever and Bradford running off. Fillien took the whistle as the cue to start leading them away and she eyed Donatello, saying, "See yah." She ran after Bradford and Xever, looking back every other time to make sure the turtles were following behind them. The Foot Clan mutants ran as fast as they could until five blocks later they made it to the big, familiar warehouse that was Stockman's Lab. Bradford skidded to the side of the building where the garage door was. He pulled up the metal slider and went in, leaving the door open for Fillien and Xever to run in. They got behind their assigned vertical support beam columns where they were supposed to hide until the turtles ran in. They waited until they heard feet run inside and Raphael yell out, "In here!"

"All right." Bradford said out load. Fillien knew this was the cue to get out from hiding and group up with Bradford and Xever and stand in front of the turtles. As Fillien stood between the dog and the fish, Leonardo gave them a wary look and said, "This is too easy."

Raphael looked annoyed and asked, "Why are you always worried?" The sound of something turning on was heard and Bradford, Xever, and Fillien gave the turtles a knowing smile as the wall of black and white surrounded them. "Oh, I see." Raphael said, sounding dumbfounded.

"Careful guys," Michelangelo said cautiously, "This may be a trap."

Fillien scuffed. Did he not see what was going on? He was in a trap for crying out load! "I swear, do you act stupid," Fillien began, "Or are you just stupid?" Bradford and Xever laughed at the comment as Michelangelo gave her a curious and sad look.

His brothers looked at Fillien angrily and Leonardo said, "Keep your thoughts to yourself, ok…"

Fillien growled at Leonardo's tone to her, and then she stopped. Her ears went down in confusion and she realized what she had done. She usually wouldn't denounce herself to this level mocking others, and her brother would be furious with her right now. Wait? Where did that last comment come from? Why was she mean all of a sudden?

"Welcome contestants." Came Baxter's voice over the loud speaker. Fillien couldn't have been more thankful for that moment of breaking the ice. "I'm so glad you could join us tonight."

"Blitzer Stockboy." Leonardo said surprised. The Foot mutants in the room snickered. That was so much better than Stinkman or Stickman. Baxter Stockman came back on the P.A. "It's Baxter Stockman! I'm your arch nemeses."

"I can think of five other nemesis way archer then him." Michelangelo said. Fillien rolled her eyes.

"You'll be playing for the ultimate prize. Your lives! In the all new, family friendly, incredibly deadly….Maze of Doom!"

Xever whispered, "After this, he should go into the show host business." Bradford and Fillien chuckled. All these jokes flying around sure picked up Fillien's spirits a bit. Suddenly, big fire canons shot down balls of fire towards the turtles. The Foot mutants watched as the turtles dodged the shots fired at them. Xever crossed his arms, "Now this is a front row seat." All of a sudden, a blast came down and landed in front for their feet. They jumped back and avoided it and then jumped around some more as more fire blast came down on them. Fillien yelled out, "Hey! Watch where you're aiming, Baxter!"

Xever stopped running and yelled up to the ceiling, "You fool! What are you doing?"

"I'm sick of you freaks!" Came the response. "You treat me like dirt. Threaten me! Well Baxter Stockman doesn't make threats." Fillien and Bradford came up to Xever, knowing exactly what he meant. He didn't make threats, he goes straight to do the work.

Xever yelled, "Have you gone mad?!"

"Mad? Hahahahah! I'm fool on mega crazy!"

"You traitor!" Bradford yelled.

"Baxter, you can't do this!" Fillien yelled.

"Why, because it's not right? There are better ways to resolve this? Well I don't see anyone in the Foot giving me a chance!" Fillien stepped back, feeling the shots fired from that comment. He had a good point. Baxter continued, "And, if you do make it through my maze alive, you would still have to face my monster of-"

"Doom?" Leonardo interrupted, "Is it a monster of doom?"

"No….it's um….a monster of….."

Bradford grunted, "Well he got him there."

"Um….. Oh the heck with it!"

Fillien felt the floor beneath her drop and she instinctively flapped her wings to stay in the air. The others were not so fortunate and they dropped down to the bottomless pit that was under them thousands of feet below. Fillien yelled out, "Hah! Nice try Baxter, but you forgot I could fly-ow!" Fillien felt a prick on her left wing and she looked to see a dart had struck her on the crook of her shoulder blade and wing. Suddenly, she couldn't feel her left wing anymore and she lost control of it. "Oh no, no, no…" Fillien tried to flap with her only good wing but gravity was harder and she plummeted down to where the others went. She felt herself go down for what felt like a long drop until finally she landed on the ground hard on her side and rolled. She came to a stop on her stomach and she tried to look up to see what was going on. Bradford, Xever, and the turtles were getting up and trying to recuperate from the fall. She then looked round her surrounding to see a big circle shaped hallway that went only left or right, all black and white. Fillien shook her head of dizziness, whether it was from the dart or the color surrounding her. The cat girl looked back at her shoulder and with her teeth she picked off the dart off her. She spit it out and then looked back at her lifeless left wing. "Paralyzing fluid."

"Where were we?" She heard Bradford say.

Fillien looked up to see him go after the turtles as Xever said, "Total turtle take down."

Really? Didn't they see the situation at all? Did they not care they were trapped in a maze with certain deadly surprises that were not only meant for the turtles but for them as well. "Bradford! Xever! Stop!" But they wouldn't listen to her as they fought against the turtles. Even the turtles! Did any of these guys think of anything but fighting each other? She face palmed, "Ugh….men…"

Fillien then heard something from above and behind her and she looked back to see what looked like holographic slicers that moved back and forth. They began to appear in a row and only leaving a few feet of space to stand in between. Filllien stepped back farther and farther as one formed behind her and she could feel the heat radiating off it. "That's not holographic." She ended up grouping with everyone else in the rooms.

"Everyone," Leonardo called out, "I suggest the fight is a rain check."

"Never." Bardford said.

"Bradford." Fillien said earnestly, "I think we should listen to him just this time."

"No way!" He went up to Donatello and Michelangelo and tried to smash them with his big arms. They dodge away as he said, "We do this now!"

Fillien looked up and saw a slicer headed towards him, "Chris!" The dog looked back in time to see it coming to slice his head off but a shurikan came out flying and cut through the projector to deflect the slicer a little bit over Bradford. The dog ducked as it went over him and missed, and when he looked up, it turned out it managed to cut one of the bone spikes sticking out of his back. Out of fear of getting sliced, everyone back into each other.

"If we keep fighting, we are never going to get out of here alive." Leonardo insisted.

"He's right." Fillien added, "We should put our differences aside for now."

"You're one to talk." Xever said.

"That is not relevant right now!" Fillien yelled. The turtles had to hold back their laughter. The argument between the Foot clan mutants was really funny. It just showed how they don't really work well together.

"The exit." Donatello pointed out to one end of the tunnel. "Over there." Fillien looked to see a bright light at the end of the hall. Bradford saw it too and pushed past the turtle yelling out, "Follow me!" without question, Xever and Fillien followed. The turtles were uncertain at first but then followed along side them. Fillien ran and whenever one huge ax went to one side, she jumped passed it from the other. She looked to her right to and saw Michelengelo doing the same except he did a few rolls and flips in the air to avoid getting hit. They got to the end a few minutes later. Everyone stopped to take a breath and look to where the exit led to. It was just another hallway like the one they were in before except no lazar axes were swinging around to hit them. The Foot mutants proceeded with caution in the front while the turtles took the back. The three in front looked back at the others and Xever said, "I've got my eye on you….turtles."

Fillien rolled her eyes. He was just going to make this worse if the tension rose with it. They went through a dark hallways and then came out in a circular room that looked like the one they started in earlier. Fillien grumbled. "I swear if I see one more white and black room I'm going to yell." Suddenly a different smell filled the air. Fillien caught a whiff, knowing this wasn't the smell of smoke and machinery. "Bradford you smell that?"

The dog man took a sniff and his ears perked up. "Fresh air." He took another sniff and then pointed to one part of the wall that gave out into a hallway, "Coming in that direction."

Xever stepped back and motioned to the turtles with a hand, "Please, after you."

"No, no." Leonardo said, "You go ahead, I insist."

Fillien walked over to the side, dragging her limp wing, and then sat down to watch. "This atta be good."

Xever continued, "What's the matter, you don't trust me?"

"If you think we're going to turn our backs to you, you're nuts." Raphael aggressively.

Fillien scuffed. Sure, like he wouldn't do that. Isn't it what their master taught them to do? Back stab people? It's what Hamato did to Shredder years ago, and then leaving her best friend motherless. Hearing the word friend go through Fillien's head made her cringe and she shack it off. No, Karai wasn't a friend.

Michelangelo cut in, "I know, we go like this." With his arms he began to make out a line. "Turtle, turtle, jerk, turtle, turtle, turtle, jerk. Wait, no." Fillien rolled her eyes. This could take a while. "Jerk, turtle, jerk, jerk, and jerk….no wait, too many jerks." Fillien tried to hold back her laugh. That sentence could had been taken out of context and it would still be funny. The sound of metal clinking overhead made everyone look up. Small silver spheres hovered in midair. "Balls!" Leonardo yelled out, "Of….doom."

"What are those?" Bradford asked. When he asked, the balls emitted spikes and knives from it with the same red glow from the ax's before.

Fillien gulped and said, "Slicers!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So Fillien is surrounded by a bunch of hard heads while she has to deal with emotions and events from last chapter and chapters before. Well at least there is still some humor in it right? Baxter's pretty smart for creating traps and stuff but he is still a dumb head, just the foot clan man, everyone turns out so messed up. So Donnie and sometimes even Mikey seem to be Fillien's main opponent sometimes. She's stuck with the B team hahah! And now her wing is limp and Leonardo has to keep everyone heads on top, this could be a long one. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	47. Chapter 46

**A.N: Check out me and my friends dressed as Ninja Turtles for Halloween, and my La Muerte costume, on my Deveinatart.**

**Amyanime4: All will be well soon.**

**Nightmaster000: I guess for now things will be off between them. Oh yeah, especially this chapter. Maybe not her origin, but something else.**

**Kame Otaku: Oh cool, I bet your costume was great, I made the lamest nun chucks ever, and that's why I'm an artist, not a crafts person. *flash back to dragon ball z days* honestly though I can't remember half of what happened. It's been so long.**

**Ericaphoenix16: less then a week away. She'll get to know them more, but then also the other way around. It's Karai's choice, who knows.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 46<strong>

"Not good." Leonardo stated as the slicer balls came at them. "Move it!"

"Me first." Xever said, running down in the direction of the hallway.

Fillien tried to run too but she tripped over her limp wing and landed on her front. "Ow." She looked up and saw slicer balls coming to her but she jumped back to avoid it. Fillien knew if she tried to hit it in some way she would only end up hurting herself, so she ran around the room trying to out run from the balls. She skidded to a halt as another came towards her from the front and she ducked. Both the balls collided making a tiny explosion over her. Michelangelo heard it and looked to see Fillien get up and watch the tiny debris fall on the floor around her. They made eye contact for about a second until a sphere came up from the ground and tried to catch him. He swerved around to avoid it and at the last second he pulled out his nun chuck to hit it away. Fillien looked at Michelangelo curiously. He was pretty swift and smart when he had to be, maybe he was just acting dumb but really wasn't.

Everyone saw an open way to the hall and then they ran to it. Bradford tried to come up from behind and push Michelangelo and Donatello aside. They began to sort of fuss around as they ran. Fillien rolled her eyes for the fifth time today. All they had to do was run, was that too much to ask? She looked back to see Xever doing the same with Leonardo and Raphael. Apparently yes.

Once they made it to the safety of the dark hallway, they slowed in to a walk. "Let's keep going." Leonardo said.

"Like we wouldn't." Bradford growled.

They walked for another minute, but they could already feel the tiredness creeping in on them. Fillien was so tired that she tripped over her wing again. This time, since she was in the front of the whole group, everyone saw. Bradford and Xever began to laugh and she could faintly hear Raphael as well. She growled and tried to get up. Bradford and Xever passed by her, going around. The fish man said, "Hope you had a nice trip. Hehehe….."

"Why don't you watch your tongue?" Fillien said walking behind them, "It's what got us in here in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Bradford asked.

"What am I-Êtes-vous sérieux?" **(Are you serious?).** The two mutants stopped and turned to see Fillien practically steaming. The turtles that had staid to walk behind stopped too to watch the scene. Fillien ran in front of Xever and Bradford and then stood as tall as her four legs could let her. "You actually don't have a clue as to why Baxter put us here in the first place?" Xever and Bradford looked at each other with confused faces. "I can't believe this. You guys don't remember the times you threw him around like a ragdoll, called him names, and threatened him? Any of this rings a bell?"

"Stinkman deserved all that." Xever said.

"Really? Need I remind you that he invented those robot legs for you so that you could walk again? He was doing his job and what were you guys doing?" She looked at Bradford, "You were taking all the credit for his good ideas and then leaving him to face the Shredder when they turned out to be bad ones. You should probably thank him for saving our asses yesterday for not telling on us."

The loudspeaker came on and said, "I appreciate you words, cat."

Fillien became a bit angry at this. "I'm only saying this because it all happened before you put us in here but once I get out I'm going to smack that silly grin off your face."

"I'm not grinning-"

"Shut it!" Everyone stepped back at her reaction. The turtles looked between the Foot mutants, and something told them things were about to get personal.

The speaker turned off. Xever said, "What happened to you Frenchy? You weren't this mean before."

"I'm not mean."

"Well, you did growl at him yesterday when he called us freaks." Bradford said.

"And you did call out on the little turtle's stupidity." Xever added.

"And got Karai in trouble for breaking into that mini mart."

At the sound of the Kunoichi's name, Leonardo became stiff. What happened?

"It actually wasn't my idea," Fillien grumbled, "Karai wanted to break in to the market but the only reason I said it was me is because I thought she and I could be friends but with the circumstances she can't be." The turtles looked at each other confused. What circumstances? "As for the first two points; no one should call people names and calling the turtles stupid was just a mistake, ok."

The turtles blinked. Especially Michelangelo. Was that a sorry? Bradford continued, "What's really going on here, kid?"

"Nothing is going on. I'm just saying you should learn to appreciate someone more"

"Where did you suddenly get that?" Xever asked.

"My little trip a few weeks ago made me see things differently ok."

"What happened?"

"You know damn well, Bradford."

"Just tell us."

"Why should I say something personal?"

"You pretty much made this personal already." Xever cut in.

"Whatever, Xever."

"Start talking."

"Maybe I will when you stop talking."

"You can't tell us what to do around here."

"And you're not the boss either."

Raphael was getting so sick of all the talking so he yelled out, "What the shell is going on?!"

Leonardo nudged him hard in the side and hissed, "Raph."

Fillien couldn't take it either and she screamed, "My brother was killed, that's what going on, you insignificant reptile!" Fillien's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She felt tears come down her eyes. She just called someone out when they weren't even in the mess in the first place. She really was turning out mean. Fillien couldn't lower herself to their level. She just had to stop and take a breath. Fillien turned and made a break for the end of the tunnel. The turtles watched with sympathy as the cat girl ran as far down the tunnel as she could. They all knew what it was like to have a brother, but to lose one was scary to think about. Michelangelo said, "I feel so sorry for her."

Xever and Bradford were a different matter. The fish man yelled, "Hey! Gato! We have to stick together!"

Bradford pushed him back a bit and then began to walk forward. "Let the cat girl blow off some steam. Knowing her, she won't go far." The turtles would punch them if they could. The Foot mutants could at least feel some sentiment for their comrade. And if they did, they weren't showing any. Xever had ended walking behind the turtles as Bradford took the lead in front of them. Michelangelo whispered to his brothers, "So, what do you think happened to her brother?"

"I don't have clue." Leonardo answered. "But if it's personal, let's not ask."

Fillien did not stop running until she made it to a fork in the path, or that was what she saw but the maze was an illusion of black and white. She panted and then finally dropped to the floor out of tiredness. All that yelling did nothing good, it just brought back memories of her brother, and why he wasn't alive any more. Fillien covered her face with her paws and tried to stop herself from crying. Also, the fact that Karai, with her rank and all, Fillien now had to understand why they couldn't be friends. She felt so bad, having brought up something personal, and the worst part was that Bradford and Xever wouldn't care. Then she thought of the turtles. They wouldn't understand either, they all had each other, and she was alone.

Fillien finally looked back when she heard a loud boom come from far back. "Oh shoot." Fillien got up and ran back the way she came. "Leave them alone for a few minutes and suddenly they find trouble." A few minutes later she had made it back to the group, noticing there was fewer than before, and that Baxter was talking over the P.A again. "And in elementary school was where I had one of my biggest moments yet…." As he kept talking, the turtles stopped to watch Fillien stand in front of Bradford and she asked him, "Where is Xever? And what is Baxter gabbing about?"

They all continued to walk forward as Bradford explained, "Baxter cut us off from him and another turtle." Then he pointed at Donatello who was holding up his T-phone, "Skinny here said that if we keep Baxter talking, he can track him using frequency."

"Hmm. Smart." Fillien said without looking at said turtle.

Donatello said, "Um, thanks." They went on without another word, and hearing Baxter's everlasting talk about himself.

At one point, Fillien was about to give a screech of annoyance of Baxter's lame life story when he said, "And I vowed revenge on those who wronged me."

Michelangelo, out of sheer tiredness said, "You poor….poor thing."

Fillien laughed. She could feel his pain, too. Suddenly, what looked like a canon appeared out of the floor in front of them from one of the squares. They all stopped to see what it would do, but in a blink of an eye it shot a thick red lazar towards them. Everyone jumped back in time, except for Fillien. She managed to dodge to the right but the lazar nicked her on the left shoulder, creating a fist sized burn mark. She gave out a cry and feel on her side. Leonardo pulled out his swords and dodged around using the walls as spring boards and then he jumped down towards the canon, slicing it in half.

Bradford looked back to see Fillien get up but sit down weakly holding up her left arm. "Kid?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Fillien said getting up and then limping towards them.

"That looks more like a third degree burn from here then fine." Donatello said walking up to her.

"Thank you for the consideration," Fillien said with a bit of sarcasm, "But it's not like we can do much being stuck down here."

The sound of something moving around them made them all turn back to the hall way to see the black squares in the room lift up to reveal more canons. "Well this just got better." Bradford growled. Soon, the walls began to spin around in different directions within their own little section. "No, no, this takes the cake." Bradford concluded.

Everyone began to jump around the room, trying to land in the white squares and avoiding getting hit by lazars emitting from the canons. Fillien had to hop around on three legs and try to not trip over her limp wing. It was getting harder to keep all her weight up just from her right side. Fillien watched as the turtles began to jump ahead and get to the other end of the hall. Fillien tried to follow after them but she tripped over her wing. She rolled with the floor but got up in time to see a canon about to shoot at her. She jumped up to avoid the shot and when she came down she landed on the canon, crushing it. She smiled and continued doing the same thing, jumping on canons and destroying them with a splat. Fillien wasn't the only one who used destruction as the method to get around. Bradford was using his big arm and swinging it around to crush some canons.

They went at this for what felt like forever until they reached the end of the hall where the walls weren't spinning and where no canons were shooting at them. Everyone caught their breath, the turtle's leaning over on their knees and Bradford sat down. Fillien limped and got to the center until she felt her feet give out from under her and she ended up on her good side. "Ugh…if I see one more lazar canon-" The sound of a canon coming out from under a black tile. She looked up to see it was aimed right at her. "I spoke to soon." It wired up but Leonardo was standing next to it, so he took out his sword and sliced it in half. Fillien didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out. "Phew…thanks."

Bradford growled and he stood up to yell at the ceiling, "Stockman! I know you're in here somewhere!"

Fillien sat up shakingly and said, "That's not going to help, Chris." The dog man just ignored her and began to pace around. Donatello looked at Fillien's burn mark. He could definitely see the charred black fur, but he winced seeing a bit of the red flesh under it and how hurt she was. Donatello was about to go ask her if he could take a look at the wound when suddenly a piece of the white and black wall exploded and filled the area with dust. Everyone shut their eyes and then looked up to see a huge hole in the wall, with Raphael and Xever standing on the other side. Leonardo scuffed and said to Raphael, "You enjoyed your play date?"

Raphael huffed, "Very funny."

Xever saw how tired out Fillien and Bradford were and he opened his mouth to say something, but they cut him off with, "Don't ask."

Donatello's T-phone began to make sounds and he moved it around to track the signal. He then stopped in front of the canon that Leonardo sliced earlier and he said, "A strong ambient A.C current is coming from underneath this canon." Bradford reached over and pulled the canon off the ground with both hands. Everyone clustered around the hole in the ground to look down and see if Baxter was in there. Then the floor fell from beneath them and everyone felt themselves fall down into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well, that argument went well, not to mention the turtles are now more curious about Fillien then before. Fillien is feeling bad as well, at least she said sorry. Also everyone's getting tired and Fillien got hurt worse. What else can happen, oh yeah, they can fall into a pit again. Next it's the bonus round. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	48. Chapter 47

**A.N: Anyone had Napoleon Dynamite flashbacks watching the new episode? I did. I'm going on Kiaros this week! I'm excited!**

**Amyanime4: I need to stop hurting her don't I?**

**Ericaphoenix16: No prob :).**

**Beawolf's Pen: The turtle's knowing plays more in this chappy and you're right, Bradford is sounding a bit brotherly. I think he's finally taking it easy**

**Guest (I'm guessing Kame Otaku): I know in my GLTAS I do recaps, but I do remember Dragonball precaps, too. Oh no, I hope it doesn't still hurt. LOL, I bet it could have been worse if they called you a kung fu frog, right?**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 47<strong>

When they hit the floor, they moaned in pain and confusion. Fillien landed on her bad side and she hissed in pain. "Ok, Stinkman, you're going down for this."

Everyone got up to see the familiar lower building of the warehouse. A red light shined down on them and Baxter stood on a circular hover board. He began to stomp his feet like a child and yell, "No! No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together." He took a breath and then looked at them with an evil grin. "No matter, now that you have made it through my maze, it's time for-"

"A bonus round?" Michelangelo asked excited.

"Yes, the bonus round….of Doom!"

Everyone gasped as a huge mass appeared out of the shadows behind him. A big, silver giant robot in the shape of a box stomped out to stand in front of the group. "This is more like a boss level if you ask me." Fillien muttered.

"You know game lingo?" Michelangelo asked.

"Know it?" Fillien scuffed, "I played with my brother all the time-" Fillien stopped and looked away. Now was probably not the best time to think about her brother. Michelangelo was about to say something when Baxter continued, "Feel the awesome power of my monster…."

Everyone knew what he was going to say so they finished in a gloomy tone, "Of Doom."

"You all think you're so clever. Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my missile of do-" He stopped to reword. "When you're hit by my missiles!" the monster came to life and one of its robotic hands turned into a canon and fired three shots to them. Everyone dodged out of the way. Everyone was able to jump and do flips to get away from more ammo, all Fillien could do was run around in circles. Suddenly the robot shot mousers out of its back and they landed on the ground on their feet. Then they all ran towards a turtle or a Foot mutant. Two of them went towards Fillien. She growled at them but waited until they were close enough. Then with her claws she swiped at the mouser, making huge claw marks on it and breaking its circuits inside. The other one came from behind and bit her right on the rump. "OW!" Fillien growled and with her hind leg she kicked it off and then crushed it with her back foot. One somehow jumped high enough to land on her back and then bite her right where she got hit by the lazar. "REAWR!" Fillien tried to buck it off her back just like she did with Michelangelo earlier. But with the wound, the limp wing, and the tiredness of fighting all day was making her weaker and weaker.

She heard a war cry and she stopped bucking around and looked to her right to see Donatello come at her with his bo-staff. On instinct she ducked to not get hit, but felt the weight of the mouser on her come off. She looked up and saw that Donatello had removed it off her by hitting it and bringing it to the ground. Then a hidden blade came out of one end of the staff and he stabbed the mouser until it depowered and fell into pieces. Fillien stood there panting as Donatello turned around and asked, "You ok?" Fillien just nodded. A wave of red pulses that emitted from the giant robot went throughout the room and pushed everyone back fiercely. Fillien and Donatello were blasted towards wall and then slid to the floor. Fillien had fallen on her good side, but as she got up this time she felt the intense sting on her bad shoulder and she hissed in pain, "Ow…ow…." Donatello heard her and he sat up to kneel next to her side. He moved a hand towards the wound to inspect it but she scooted back, scared of his action. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Fillien was still a bit uncertain.

They both turned back to the fight when they heard Baxter yell, "Haha! You'll never get me."

Bradford and Michelangelo, who had stood under his hover board, turned to face the robot. Michelangelo yelled, "Yoo hoo! Monster of doom! We're over here!"

"What are they-" Donatello was interrupted when more mousers came to him and Fillien. Donatello stood in front of Fillien and held out his bo-staff ready to fight. A few came after them and Donatello hit them all as if he had a baseball bat, spinning his bo-staff around every other time. The cat girl felt useless so she got up and attacked some mousers herself, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she fought. The little robots gave a screech every time Donatello hit and crushed one and Fillien sliced and bit off the head of another.

Once they finished off the little army of mousers, they looked around the room in time to see Xever slide on his back towards the monster and Raphael jump on his legs. The turtle used them as a springboard to jump up and crash through Baxter's hover board and have it malfunction. Baxter yelled as he fell with the board, "Stop helping each other!" The hover board crashed with the robot under it and created and explosion. Everyone jumped back to the farthest corner of the room to get away from the explosion. They looked to search for Baxter but they didn't find him around the wreckage. They were shocked. "Where's Dexter?" Michelangelo asked.

"Fools!" Everyone looked up in the air to see Baxter flying over them using a copter-hat. "You haven't seen the last of Dexter D- Argh, Baxter Stockman!" Then he flew out through the skylight.

"No way!" Bradford yelled, "You get back here so I can turn you into nothing but a pile of broken bones, you worthless scum!"

"Si!" Xever yelled as well, "And that I can make sure to stomp you into the ground!"

The turtles looked at each other but said nothing. Fillien rolled her eyes and yelled out, "Guys!" Xever and Bradford stopped their rant and turned back around. She continued, "Let's just go." She turned around and began to limp towards a stair case that lead up to the surface level of the building. Everyone just complied, feeling too tired to think about it, and they went up the stair case with her. By the time everyone got to the main level, the guys had all passed Fillien on the stairs. Leonardo noticed her limp and he signaled his brothers to look back at her. She didn't notice them looking because her head was hanging down. Donatello hung back a bit and said to the cat, "I can….um… I can take a look at that wound if you need it."

"I'm fine-" Fillien began to say angrily but stopped. She took a breath. He wasn't treating her like she was weak. He was concerned, that was it. For whatever reason he would be concerned with his enemy's wellbeing was beyond her, but she just said in a calmer tone. "I'll be ok, there really isn't any need to worry. I've had a lot worse happen to me." The turtles stopped dead at the last comment and she continued walking. Michelangelo said to her, "Sorry about your brother….and your friendship with Karai, for whatever happened." Fillien stopped in her tracks and her head went up in surprised. She didn't look back and continued moving forward.

Everyone got outside through the garage door and they suddenly realized how tired they all were when they got to the sidewalk and fell to the floor on their knees. Xever was the first to recuperate a little bit and he said, "The truce is over."

Bradford stood up and said, "Let's finish…." But he got too tired to finish the sentence.

The turtles stood up weakly and took out their weapons. Michelangelo was the first to come up with his nun chuck and say. "Booyaka…." He fell on his knees though in front of Fillien and yawned. Fillien chuckled at the sight and looked at him sincerely so she lowered her head and said in a tender tone, "Maybe you should get to bed."

Bradford said, "Ugh….forget it. Next time." Xever, Bradford, and Fillien turned around and began to walk away. They were about to get to the end of the street when Xever stopped and took out something and held it in his hand. Fillien saw it was the same tiny silver sphere that almost sliced them back at the maze. Xever turned, aimed at the turtles that were walking away, and threw it. It flew until Raphael looked up and put out his sai to intervene it. It stuck in his weapon and he looked back at Xever. The fish man smirked and then turned back to walk with the group. Fillien rolled her eyes, "Nice aim."

"And you can do better….and with that nasty thing on your shoulder."

Fillien looked down at her wound but kept limping on. "Eh, whatever. I just want to get back to the hideout before-" Fillien tripped on her wings and face planted. She looked up from the cement and finished with, "That happens." It was a painful walk the rest of the way back to the hideout. Fillien didn't whine, but every step made her want to.

Karai was sitting on the table in the kitchen, flipping through channels on the small TV when she heard a loud bang from outside. Karai recognized it to be the front entrance doors being slammed open by someone in a pissy mood. The only one in this place with strength enough to do that was either Shredder or Bradford. Karai guessed Bradford, being that he had been the one out on the mission….and so had Fillien. Karai got off the table quickly and rushed down the hall to the entrance. She saw Bradford and Xever walking in tired. There were signs of bruises and burn marks all over them. "Wow." She chuckled, as they walked by, "What happened to you too?"

Bradford stopped and put himself face to face with Karai. "Don't…. ask…." He growled and continued marching away. Xever was the only one to answer with, "Baxter betrayed us and left us to rot in his crazy maze! Next time I see him he's fish food."

"Come on," Karai taunted. "A stick thing like Baxter did that to you?"

"You don't believe it was bad? Check out your friend over there." He said, pointing behind him and then walking away. Karai followed the line to where he was pointing and winced, seeing Fillien limping into the Hideout. One wing was dragging limp on the ground and on the same side her shoulder was burnt, the fur on it gone revealing charred red skin. "Oh my god…."

Fillien heard Karai and stopped in her tracks seeing the kunoichi standing in the middle of the hall. They didn't say anything to each other, they just looked on. Karai took a step forward to say something but Fillien turned around to head to the right where the door to go downstairs was. Karai hated how she was ignoring her so she ran up to Fillien and stood in front of her. Since she was tired, all the cat girl did was stop, look at Karai and say, "Please, move out of the way."

"After you let me help you down to the infirmary."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worrying about you I just want to help."

"Well people like you don't have to help me… I have to look out for myself, you know."

"People like…" Karai got the idea. Fillien was still resentful about the class gap between each other. But the more Karai looked at Fillien's wound the more she ignored the gap and said, "Fine then, as high rank then I order you to let me patch up that wound."

Fillien opened her mouth to argue but stopped. Well, this is what she asked for. If she wanted Karai to treat her like other soldiers then this is what she was going to get. Fillien walked by Karai as they went down the stairs to the infirmary. Fillien laid on her belly on the cot while Karai sat on a chair on her left, putting some ointment on the burn. Fillien squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth every time Karai added more cream onto the wound. Karai would look up every other time to see how the cat girl was doing. Fillien would either be looking at the ground, the wall, or shutting her eyes to hold back any sign of pain. Karai finished cleaning it up by patching it in white wrap. Once it was nice and tight, she clipped on the end of the wraps tail with pins. Karai said to Fillien, "Well, the burn is going to be a sore spot for you about maybe a week, and we should keep wrapping it up another week and by three you'll be good. I don't know about it being permanent." Fillien just nodded and stayed mute. Karai looked at the left wing which was hanging limp off the side of the med bed. "About the wing…."

"Don't worry about it. I was shot with paralyzing fluid but I'm slowly getting the feeling back. I just need to rest." After that it was just quiet, and then the awkward staring around the walls of the room.

Karai finally decided to bring up what was on both their minds. "Fillien, the whole thing that happened last night…. You didn't have to take the blame."

"I didn't want you to take the blame yourself though. The way you looked as he was yelling…. I didn't like it."

"But you know I take discipline like that every day. And not even. The reason Shredder hurt you was because you're a solider to him. He wouldn't have done that to me, I would have been fine."

"I just didn't like it, so I took the blame. What's done is done."

"I can tell him it was me-"

"Don't…. it wouldn't matter. It will only make him angrier."

Karai gave up on that argument, knowing Fillien had a point. And who knew what Shredder would do to Fillien if he found out she lied for Karai. But there was another question now, "Fill, why did you take the blame?"

"I told you I didn't like the way he yelled at you."

"I think everyone would have thought the same, but I don't think they could have done it like you did. So why did you do it?" Karai always knew that Fillien would always respond to sacrifices like that saying things about Friendship and other such things.

This time though, Fillien's response was, "Because I thought we could be friends…. I thought….. Since you were the only one who actually was nice to me when I first came to the Foot that maybe you….. But no…." Karai's eyes widened and she looked at Fillien shocked. The cat girl didn't look right at her, but Karai could see something was missing from her. There was no light hearted-ness. No attempt to make things better. Fillien said, "We have different positions in the group. I'm a low rank soldier and you're the daughter of the Shredder. There is no way such friendship could happen. Shredder made that clear enough." Fillien stood up from the cot shakingly. Karai was thinking of helping, but by the time she wanted to, Fillien had jumped off and onto the ground. Karai stood up from her seat and watched as Fillien trudged out of the room.

Something inside of Karai made her say out loud, "Hold on." Fillien stopped right at the door. Karai got stuck in her words, now what? "I um…. You… just because we're different doesn't mean we can't help each other out. I do depend on the soldiers to carry out the tasks I need them to do. Especially if their specialized in certain areas. Don't think we won't see each other less then we have."

"I guess I'll prepare myself then." Fillien finished, giving Karai a half smile, and then she walked on out. Karai grunted. She cleaned up the last of the first aid supplies, and then left the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Wasn't that intense? I felt Donnie didn't have a specific Foot enemy he always fights. Like Leo-Karai, Bradford-Mikey, Raph-Xever, so why not Donnie-Filly, huh? Sure Fillien's ok with the turtles now but later things will happen. Bradford and Xever just need to chill and Karai was able to ease the tension a little bit. We're still going to be seeing her and Fill working together. Karai is just too used to it. Next, Enemy of my Enemy. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	49. Chapter 48

**A.N: Boy it's good to be back on the normal routine, but I did get a great experience out of my retreat, and then I come home and there are four weird dream beavers messing with my poor turtles! But I can't stop saying, "Shut up, Dave!" it's really funny.**

**Amyanime4: we're getting there yeah!**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you :).**

**Ericaphoenix16: almost, but getting there. It's going to be great.**

**Kame otaku: happens all the time, don't worry. It makes it so much fun, GLTAS is Green Lantern the Animated Series, it's a really good show, you should check it out, as well as my stories. Kairos is a retreat catholic schools usually participate in. It's life changing for som, to me it was an eye opener. That's all I'm allowed to say.**

**Beawolf's Pen: It's easier to pin Donnie to Fillien because we know he'll always fall for April. The turtles are great. I needed to get it all out there but the relationship is still steep.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 48<strong>

Karai and Fillien took a night to patrol the city on their own. They've been in search for Baxter Stockman in the past week but so far the traitor hadn't been able to be found. Shredder said it would be good to patrol in groups and he'd been assigning Bradford and Xever to lead them. But Karai and Fillien knew that if one wanted to find someone who wanted to hide, one shouldn't try and make a big deal out of it.

One day, Karai asked Fillien to join her on a small search, to which Fillien answered, "Maybe you should find someone who isn't as low as I am."

Karai rolled her eyes. Ever since the last conversation, Karai had wanted to tell Fillien that they shouldn't stop hanging out. They could still go on patrols together, and Karai made sure of that by coming up with things to say to Fillien like, "You're never going to get on top if you keep denying my invitations to patrol. How else will I be able to report to Shredder about how good of a soldier you are if even I don't know?"

Fillien scuffed, "Hmmph."

"Besides, you've been stuck inside a long time since you go that burn. Maybe you should start moving again. And I'm guessing now that your left wing is working again you should try and exercise it."

"One day can you not try to come up with perfect excuses to patrol?"

"No. I've been trained to get things to go my way."

And so now the two girls were heading towards the west end of the city. Karai ran on the roofs while Fillien flew ahead. Every once in a while Karai would look up, sometimes catching Fillien as she moved her left shoulder up and down. Even though the flesh had healed and the fur was slowly growing back, it probably may irritate the cat girl still.

There was a cement loft that stuck out from the side of a building and Karai signaled for Fillien to stop. Fillien landed softly on top of an apartment building as Karai stood next to her. Fillien stretched her back saying, "Wow, I really need to exercise my back muscles more, I've been sleeping and eating too much."

"That's where I say you should cut down on all that bread you eat."

"I'm French, I can't help it."

The two girls chuckled, but then remembered their places and stopped. They may still talk to each other like they use to, but the tension was still there. Suddenly the sound of people talking was heard a few buildings down. Fillien and Karai looked around until the Kunoichi spotted some familiar mutants just a few buildings away, "Well, well, well. What have we over there?"

"You mean, what have we here." Fillien corrected her statement as she observed the turtles standing just a few buildings away, standing next to a water tower.

"It will be when we get over there and check it out."

"Karai do we really have to-" The Kunoichi didn't hear what else Fillien said because she jumped off from the roof they were on to the next one. "I swear it's like you're their personal stalker." The cat muttered.

Karai jumped on the roof the turtles were on quietly without letting them know she was there. She climbed a ladder that was built to the small water tower, and got on top watching the turtles that were all facing a tall sky scraper that was shaped like a fork on the top. Well, all of them except for the orange cladded turtle, Michelangelo, who was playing a game on his shell shaped phone.

"According to the Kraang storage device that I decrypted," Said Donatello, the skinny one, "Some kind of strange scouting ship is coming through the Kraang portal, tonight."

Karai's eyes furrowed as the conversation started to get interesting. Leo turned to his little brother who was still playing on his phone and said with great emphasis, "So we all have to _Stay Alert."_

Karai took this as her cue to stand up and say out loud, "Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you." All the turtles turned around as they heard her yell and then saw her jump out of hiding and onto the roof. Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael gave her questionable looks as she stood there smirking with one hand over the hilt of her Tanto strapped to her back. Leonardo on the other hand said, "Huh, cute Karai, but I'm not in the mood." Karai shook her head. Sure he wasn't, if he really wasn't interested he wouldn't be talking to her, wouldn't he? On the other hand, she hadn't had a real fight with him in a while, or interacted with all the turtles since the night she mislead them into smacking into each other. It's been too long, so Karai was going to get it all out of her system.

The Kunoichi took out her Tanto and charged at them. Leonardo came out in front and took out is Katanna's. She swiped at him twice but he blocked both hits. As he stood to the side, Leonardo said, "We don't have time for this. Guys?" Karai's smirk dropped and she looked to the three other turtles that went after her on his orders. So now he's letting his brothers fight her? What's up with that?

"Booyakasha!" Screamed Michelangelo. And what was up with that? Karai used her Tanto to block Donatello's bo-staff and then she used the momentum to jump up on his shell and then jump far away from them. She landed a few yards off with her Tanto up over her shoulder. She laughed, calling out to the younger turtle, "Booyakasha? Haha, what does that even mean?"

The answer she got was simple, "I don't know, but its fun to yell." At the last word Michelangelo extended his nun chuck so that one end was thrown in attempt to hit her. She used her Tanto to have it wrap around and then she swung herself around so that the chain went around her back. Michelangelo was confused as to why she would try to tangle herself, but then he realized too late as she stepped on the longer end of the chain, bringing it down along with Michelangelo. The orange cladded turtle was pulled to her and she kicked him to the side as he did. Karai loosened the chain around her to get herself ready for Leonardo as he brought his sword over her. She pulled up her Tanto to block them and then swiped them to the side as she said, "You really know how to make a girl feel welcome." Leonardo looked like he was going to say something but was tongue tied. Karai snorted. Ok, time to change the subject. She pointed at Donatello behind her and said, "I heard the scrawny one mention the Kraang."

"None of your business." Said Leonardo defensively.

Donatello added in, "And I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte."

Nice useless vocabulary, brainiac, Karai thought. She blocked and swiped at the turtles as they all tried to throw her off. At one point she used her Tanto to push back Raphael and she said, "Oh come on, let me in on the fun." No really, please. All she had been doing this week was search for Baxter with no lead. And combined with the fact that Fillien had become slightly stoic in her attitude towards her, things haven't been fun for the Japanese girl. She needed a change fast. Speaking of Fillien where was she?

Karai didn't have time to check around because finally Raphael answered her question. "Look, we're in the middle of trying to stop and alien invasion here, so do us a favor and get lost!"

Karai became dumbfounded. Rewind, what? "An alien invasion? Are you serious?" Ok, this had to be a joke. No way could the Kraang have that amount of power. That point didn't hold out long when the sound of thunder was heard in the distance. Karai turned around to find herself looking at the forked skyscraper the turtles had been watching earlier. Huge doors from the top floor slid open to the sides to reveal a hanger, and inside it is what made this all a bit more strange. "This can't be good." Leonardo said.

Karai had to say, she thought she had seen it all. What with her father's henchmen as mutants and mutant turtles trained in ninjitsu running around New York, and weird brain things in robot bodies. But she was proven wrong as a circular metal ship of the Kraang flew out of the hanger and right in their direction. Karai did not plan for a thing this big tonight so she had to ask, "I hope you have a plan for fighting that thing."

Leo scuffed, "Of course I do, step one…." The sound of something wiring up was heard. Oh no…. "RUN!" Leo yelled just as the ship fired a series of pink lazars at them. The turtles and Karai made a break for it, jumping off from roof to roof to avoid being hit. When they made it ground level, Karai made a b-line to the nearest alley. The turtles seemed to follow her from behind. Karai was about to yell at them to find their own way out of this mess, but a more lazars made her stay quiet and think how it really didn't matter at the moment. She also had to know as well….. what the hell this thing was. Leo ran next to her and she took the chance to ask, "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know. But at the top of my head I say they use it for flying and shooting at things." Karai knew that already, so thank you for nothing you useless reptile. More lazars were fired and she heard the young one yell, "It's right up our shells."

"Your shells." Karai muttered, "I'm out of here." First she had to get out of the view range of the Kraang, so instead of following the turtles down the main street, she took a left and ran down the sidewalk of a smaller street. Just when she thought the Kraang ship was going to close in on her, something from inside a passing alley reached out and grabbed her by the sleeve of her shirt. It pulled her in for cover and Karai didn't have time to check who it was because the Kraang ship started to scan the street next to her. She staid still and waited for it pass and when it stopped scanning it moved on to the next street. Karai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What the baisage **(fuck) **was that thing?" Karai turned to see Fillien looking up at the sky, eyes darting back and forth and ears moving up and down.

Karai answered, "I don't know, but it's got some heavy metal gear, and from what the angry one told me, it could be the start of an alien invasion."

"That sounds crazy."

"Who knows, with that thing flying around a destroying things, it could be true."

"What should we do?"

"We can't stand around and wait to see what happens. We have to tell my father." The sound of police sirens started to fill the streets and soon the dark alley way was illuminated slightly with the changing colors of blue and red. Karai took a daring peek outside to see if the turtles were still out. She didn't see any sign of them or the flying ship. Karai thought it could have fled once since the helicopter showed up. Or maybe it captured the turtles. She was so concentrated on seeing if she could at least spot Leo that she was almost spotted by a police car. Karai ducked back in as they drove past her and Fillien, not noticing they were there thank goodness.

Fillien started to turn and sneak away but stopped when she saw Karai was still standing up against the wall looking for something. "Karai come on, we got to get out of here." Karai didn't budge. "Karai." The mutant cat hissed. Finally Karai started to back away from the entrance to their hiding spot and she went into the shadows with Fillien.

When they got to the entrance doors of the hideout. they both ran inside, heading straight for the Great Hall. When they burst through doors, Karai said, "Father, we need to speak." She saw Shredder turn from the window behind his pedestal. Karai noticed a ninja was there talking to him but stopped mid conversation when the two girls ran inside. Shredder whispered something to the ninja and the ninja bowed in return. He walked down the steps and went passed them in, his head held high for some reason.

Once he was gone, Fillien and Karai made their way to the middle of the Great Hall, and stopped in front of the steps. Fillien sat down and hung her head and Karai kneeled down on one leg and looked up at her father. Karai began, "I went out on patrol today and spotted the turtles. I heard them talking about the Kraang and them planning something big. The Kraang are planning to attack the city with a huge ship and weapons." Karai looked her father to see if there was any change, but he just sat there on his stone chair. What? Was this normal for him or was he deaf? She tried again with emphases. "It's true, the Kraang are plotting an invasion, I saw the ship myself. They've got some serious hardware and we got to do something before it's too late." There was no response from Shredder, again. "Father?"

He then answered, "We shall proceed as planned."

"What?" Fillien said out loud.

"But-"

Karai was interrupted by Shredder, "Tomorrow night, we will receive a shipment of new weapons. These will help us put an end to the turtles and Splinter."

Karai shook her head. Since when did he start talking nonsense? "We can deal with that later, didn't you listen to a thing I-" Karai was interrupted again by Shredder bringing down his fist hard on the arm rest of his stone chair.

"Karai! You have said your peace. Now you will do as I say."

Karai deadpanned but answered, "Yes Father." She got up slowly and motioned for Fillien to follow her outside the room. The door slid open and then closed behind them once they were out.

Karai stood outside the door and started to mutter under her breath.

Fillien watched with a bored expression at the girl's behavior, but finally said. "Well, it's still the middle of the night, but you can keep muttering to yourself until the sun rises."

Karai grunted and swung around lazily until she lay up against the wall by the sliding door. "I can't just sit around and let those brain things invade. We have to do something about it and I can't believe Shredder won't do anything about it."

"Well, he's just looking out for the prime directive." Fillien explained. "I mean, he has a point, this isn't our problem, the turtles are."

"But when those alien freaks do come and invade- wait a minute. The turtles. Leo, he'll know the answer. He knows more of the Kraang, maybe Leo will have an idea on how to take them down."

Fillien groaned loudly and made herself slouch down to the ground. She lay on her stomach and said with hint of tiredness, "Do we really have to?"

"Yes."

"No we don't. Maybe you can find another way of trying to get info."

"Leo is the only one who knows, he has answers."

"Karai, I think you have to think this through a little bit more. You're going to ask an enemy for advice."

"Hey, you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemy's closer." Except I don't have friends so that shouldn't be hard, Karai thought. "So this is how we'll do-"

"Oh no, we no! You go on your own. I'm not a part of this mess." Fillien turned around and marched away.

"Fine then! I didn't even need you." Karai called out harshly and she herself marched the other way.

Fillien got into the room, sat on the bed, and waited for Karai to come in. But after ten minutes, she had a feeling that Karai didn't have the need for sleep yet. "She went to look for Leonardo, didn't she?" Fillien said to herself. "Yep, she did." She jumped off the bed and ran out the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So it begins, and Fillien is not liking where Karai is going with this. Well, Shredder did teach her stubbornness. I think one of the best moments in this episode is when Karai questions Booyakasha. Sure the tension but the girls are still hanging. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	50. Chapter 49

**A.N: That new episode, man, Casey needs to learn to calm down sometimes.**

**Kame otaku: I sort of forgot about that part about Fillien, let's just say she was watching and letting Karai have all the fun.**

**Ericaphoenix16: That's the problem with bad guys, they have only one goal. **

**Beawolf's Pen: With the tension between them, Fillien and Karai are going to have different opinions.**

**The Fangril of Awesome stuff: I love your username. I do make HTTYD references, especially in this story, but can you refresh my memory in this chapter where the reference may be, because it's been a while since I last wrote that chapter.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 49<strong>

After an hour of searching for Karai out in the dark city, Fillien got bored of flying around and finding nothing, and so she landed, surprisingly, on top of a familiar fortune cookie factory. And even more ironic, she landed on the horizontal wooden post that once hung the old man, Morukami. Fillien couldn't help but remember what the old man said when she visited him at his restaurant. "I'm not doing this to impress anyone, I'm just doing this because I want to, right?"

Suddenly the sound of fighting was heard a few blocks down and it brought the cat girl out of her memory. Fillien took to the sky and flew over the block of buildings until she spotted Karai with one of the turtles, Leonardo. But she wasn't fighting with him, she was talking with him. "What is she up to?" Luckily, Leonardo and Karai were too engaged in their conversation to notice Fillien land on a storage house on the roof of the same building. She laid down flat, body close pressed down on the storage roof as to not be seen. Fillien listened in to the rest of the conversation

"Well if the Kraang win, we don't have a planet anymore." Karai said, trying to prove to Leo that she really wanted to take down the aliens. Karai was getting flustered. Why was it so hard to get into his head? He was usually more accepting. "That makes our fight seem pretty pointless doesn't it."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I doubt Shredder would agree."

Just thinking about her father and the conversation they had made Karai snap, "Shredder is stubborn and short sited. He drives me crazy. This stupid vendetta is going to take us all down. He may not be able to see that, but I know you do." She said the last one with a hint of hope in her voice and she held out her hand, "What do you say, work together for now?"

Leo looked down at her hand and thought a moment, extreme concentration showing on his face. But it instantly changed to a know-it-all look and he backed away "Sorry, sister." Then Leonardo went to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Karai just stood there, shock going through her in the inside, sadness showing on the outside. What in blazing hell just happened? He just rejected an offer of peace. Before, Leonardo wanted nothing but that, and now he was being distant. This was ridiculous. He didn't trust her, and that's frustrating.

It was quiet, then she heard someone say in a sing-songy voice go, "Rejected, rejected! You just got rejected!" Karai turned quickly with her Tanto out and looked at a storage house next to her. Slowly her eyes made her way to the top where she saw Fillien doing a weird dance. Ever since her mutation, Fillien really hadn't been able to do stuff like that. But the mutant girl had learned a few things from watching her favorite movie _The Aristocats_. The only reason Karai knew that was because Fillien made her watch it a year ago.

Fillien managed to move her hips around keeping her back feet on the ground and her front arms were swinging around her in fluid motion. She kept on singing, "Rejected." Over and over until Fillien felt a shurikan wiz past her ear. Fillien stopped mid dance and looked down at Karai who was giving her an evil eye. "Sorry, I couldn't resisted."

Karai sighed and turned to walk away. "I just can't believe he didn't even think of accepting it. Last time it looked like he really wanted me on his side."

Fillien jumped down from the storage roof and walked down with Karai across the building. "Yeah, before you left him and his brothers in a lab with a monstrous mutant which in fact was created by you for pressing that button."

"Hey, I'm curious."

"No, I'm the curious one. You're the one who has to keep her head on her shoulders and not depend on the enemy for advice."

Karai got tired of Fillien's sass and she stopped just at the edge of the roof and turned herself around to face the cat girl. "Ok, look, if you hadn't noticed there is a giant heavy armored ship flying around to threaten our world and if no one does anything about it, we'll all be dead. Don't blame me for trying to save your hide."

"I'm not, but your course of action is kind of breaking your father's number one rule. See a turtle, kill on sight."

"Yeah, I know but-" Karai stopped talking and thought over on the last thing Fillien said, "Kill on sight?" Was Fillien hinting on Karai's title of an assassin? Karai knew that Fillien had an idea of Karai's talent, but Karai had always thought that Fillien would never think she could kill. Karai wanted her to think that, and not know the truth of the many times she had really killed. But if Fillien was emphasizing the word kill…. "How-how do you-"

"I'm not stupid Karai. I know what an assassin is. I mean, I never thought you could actually kill, but lately I've come to realize its part of your job. Yes, I've known about your… assignments… but I have no right to stop you." Fillien looked down at her paws, away from Karai's gaze. Fillien knew that Karai tried to hide that dirty part of being an assassin, she never knew why, though until now; It was none of Fillien's business. "And it shouldn't be my job to remind you that instead of trying to help out the enemy, you should be focusing on taking them down." Fillien grunted and turned around to walk away.

Karai slowly followed behind, thinking. Sure, it was her job, but that wasn't the problem at the moment. Aliens are going to invade and if Fillien is going to be as stuck up as Shredder, then no one in the Foot was going to help her and she had no choice but to go to Leo. The other problem was that he didn't trust her. How was Karai going to get him to trust her? Maybe what Fillien said earlier about that day in the Kraang lab may be the problem. Karai did leave the turtles with a monstrous mutant she created. Karai had to make up for it somehow.

When they got to the hideout, Fillien and Karai saw Bradford walking down the end of the hall. He noticed the two girls out and yelled, "Hey!"

Karai's first thought was, Oh no he knows I've been outside. He probably thinks something is up. "Fillien," Karai whispered to the cat girl as Bradford marched to them, "Give me an excuse, quick."

"What? No way, I've got nothing and I'm not-"

"What's going on?" Bradford asked as he saw the two girls look at each other nervously.

Karai re-adjusted her cocky smirk and said, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Bradford grumbled, "Look, Shredder told me to tell the cat girl there is a new dorm available for you to take. He suggests you shouldn't room with Karai anymore."

"Why?" Karai asked.

"I don't know." Bradford said uninterested. "Some solider got booted up and his prize was a better room so he left his old one behind. Shredder said French should use it." Fillien and Karai remembered earlier today when they went to talk with Shredder, some ninja left with a slight skip in his step. That's why he was so happy, he got a higher stat. Bradford got suspicious at Karai's interest and he became more alert to Karai's reaction after he asked, "And why do you care?"

Karai froze. She didn't have a fairly good excuse as to why. Well she did, she just didn't want to admit it out loud. She liked rooming with Fillien. It was a nice change and it made the room seem less empty. Beside the point, the cat's purring is what helped Karai sleep easily most nights. Fillien didn't give Karai time to answer Bradford though, and she said, "Whelp, I'll move out then. What Shredder says, goes." Fillien walked past Bradford without saying another word. The dog man watched her leave and then he said to Karai, "Hmm, she's finally starting to come to her senses of knowing her place around here."

"Excuse me?" Karai asked shocked.

"Oh come on, you know she always acted as if she were in the same level as us. It annoyed the heck out of everyone. Guess now she'll stop trying to seem better."

"When is trying to be better a bad thing? I think it's a motivation."

"Heh, and that's why Shredder tries to keep you in your place, second in command."

"Yeah, I am second in command. And you know what, I'll always be better then you." Karai finished the last comment with a smirk and then walk past Bradford, who stood there stunned and angry. Karai got to her dorm and saw Fillien struggling to pack. In doing so, Fillien looked up at the kunoichi, hoping that Karai wouldn't insist on her staying. Fillien knew she wanted to, she could see it in Karai's face. The cat girl was still trying to get used to not depending on Karai like she used to, and moving to a new room probably was the best way to start. Karai shook her head and said, "If you're in such a rush, I may as well help you pack." Fillien sighed. Well, she can start on the independent work later.

Karai dragged Fillien's small luggage behind with the cat taking the front until they got to Fillien's new room. It was smaller with only a bed and a nightstand. And in this section of the dorm area everyone had to share a bathroom. "Are you serious?" Karai complained as she shoved the luggage under the new bed.

Fillien put her photo frames and personal stuff on her nightstand and said, "Well it could be worse…. I don't know how but I got a feeling it could be worse."

"You and your optimism." Karai added as she stayed kneeled on the ground and leaned against the foot of the bed.

"It's all I got."

There was a chuckle that came from outside the open door. The two girls whirled around to see Erikku leaning on the door frame and snickering. "Hope you enjoy your new room cat."

Fillien looked up. She hadn't talked to Erikku since before her mutation. Usually he was always on her hair, but now he'd just been not attentive. It's like he ran out of insults for her or something. "Erikku" Fillien acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you move into my old room."

"This was yours?" Karai asked. "Great, now we have to make sure he didn't leave any traps behind for us to step on."

"Nah, she doesn't have to worry about traps." Erikku said slyly. "I think there are more important things she should worry about."

Fillien got curious as to how he said it, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. You'll be too dumb to get it the first time if I explain it."

"Fine, then explains something else." Karai began, "How did you move into a better room?"

"I excelled in my level of expertise."

"Like what, being annoying?"

Fillien laughed at Karai's joke and added, "And I think he advanced from annoying to just down right painful to be around with."

"Nice." Karai commented.

Erikku growled. "I became better, and I don't see you doing any of that. It's what's going to get you killed one day, Frenchy."

"Not unless I get better first." Fillien took step forward and growled. Karai felt pride in Fillien's threat to him and she crossed her arms and stuck out her chest. What now, Erikku?

The Japanese man stood tall and said, "You just don't know what's coming for you cat." He marched off. Even though he left the door and was out of sight, he called out, "Oh, by the way! I'm the one who suggested you two should stop dorming together. Wouldn't want any bad influences on our future leader!"

Fillien blinked and then looked at Karai. The kunoichi looked at Fillien and then at the door in anger. She stood up and yelled out, "You have no business in this!" Karai then relaxed and looked at the cat girl.

Fillien shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, whatever. He's a jerk anyhow." Karai shook her head but smiled, agreeing with the cat.

After a long day of running from an alien ship and then getting rejected by Leonardo, Karai needed a good long sleep. She slept soundly while Fillien had trouble sleeping in her new room. She tossed and turned around in the bed, curling herself tighter every time to keep the chills out. The next day, Fillien came trudging in the training room with tired looking eyes and her wings dragging on the ground. Just by the look of her, Karai knew Fillien's day wasn't going to start well, and it didn't. The first punch from her first opponent caught her off guard and she just fell in her side, limply. "Ow." Fillien complained as she stood up and rubbed her chest where she was just kicked by the soldier. He said, "That wouldn't have happened if you were paying attention, Frenchy." He then moved on to his next opponent.

Karai walked up next to Fillien and said to her, "If you need to, I think you should get some rest."

"I can do this. I just need to get better."

Fillien got up and found another opponent to fight. It was another male soldier, and bigger too. That only made Fillien more determined to beat him. As they began their fight, Karai watched from the side and made notes in her head to give to her trainee's for improvement. No one had been doing well out in the field and even in training. Fillien didn't count because today Karai knew she was unusually tired, but everyone else had gotten their rest and yet were not showing any signs of getting better. What was up with the Foot clan?

She felt a presence by the dojo door and looked to see Shredder standing there, observing the training. Karai had forgotten he was going to come by today to see how well the soldiers were doing in training and if it was true that they weren't putting up the best fights. The trainees standing to the side instantly stood tall and became stiff. Fillien and her opponent, however, were still in the middle of they're fighting practice. The soldier, who had a sword, swiped it down but Fillien dodged. She planted her front feet down and then swung her back feet around to hit him to the side with her hips. He stumbled but got back up on both feet. He jumped to her but Fillien jumped past him as well. He landed on his feet then pushed back up in the air to jump back to where Fillien had landed. The soldier got a good position by her left and attempted to swing his sword. Fillien ducked and then brought her head up to hit it against the man's chin. He fell on his back to the floor and Fillien pounced on him, grabbed him, and then rolled with him until she rolled back on top of him and used the force to pin him down. Fillien stood on his chest and then leaned her face down to growl at him. The soldier squeaked a little, making everyone laugh.

Karai looked at the Shredder by the door. She saw his eyebrow raise up in surprise at the cat girl's talent. He still had a little bit of disappointment in his eyes due to the fact that the soldiers were just standing around watching and that the opponent shied away like a mouse. But he seemed to have hope still with the moves that Fillien just pulled. Shredder was still angered by her and Karai's stunt on the mini market, but it couldn't mask the pleasure of having a skilled, killer lion size cat in his clan. Shredder nodded to Karai, signaling to her that the cat girl was doing well, and then he left. Karai smirked and looked at Fillien who stood in the middle of the practice mat and moved her head around to look at the spectating trainees. " Ok, who'se next?"

Karai was glad that Fillien didn't listen to her about taking a break. The French cat was proving to be a valuable asset.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Looks like Shredder and Karai re happy with their valued cat ally. Fillien's reaction to Karai getting rejected by Leo was my reaction. Just to give you a visual. Fillien brings up the assassin part of Karai and it gets odd when Karai finds out Fillien knew she killed all along. Fillien and Karai have to get separate rooms and Erikku is getting suspicious. Next we get some more episode related stuff. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	51. Chapter 50

**A.N: So new episode hopefully this Friday, and I'm hoping we get some Karai or maybe Splinter. In the meantime I'm watching Star Wars the Clone Wars.**

**Kame otaku: usually animeflavor has some links. OMG the turtle translation ahaha! Good things will come don't worry.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Ironic right? Yeah, no one likes an angry Shredder. The problem is they aways catch her messing up but Fillien is a good Foot. I don't know if Shredder will ever know….**

**GodGuyGetsGun: Shredder is dumb but Fillien is just following orders, yeah Karai did it on her own before without the addition of Fillien. But yeah, like Mentor like apprentice, Karai goes vendetta hungry later. They learned to ignore the Foot, especially Fillien. Killer lion, LOL, and yeah I don't intend to be mean by naming her Frenchy, it's just what I think is what mean people would do.**

**Beawolf's Pen: We're getting somewhere…**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 50<strong>

By evening after the training, Fillien decided to climb to the cement loft outside the broken stain glass window. She rested her head on her paws and watched as the sun set behind the skylight of the city, well not the main city, just central park and the small buildings. It was still great to at least take time and watch the sky turn orange to purple, to dark blue. Fillien sighed, wishing she didn't have to do it hiding up on the roof of an old church. But at least the view was great.

"Hey." Came a voice. Fillien lifted her head up to look behind her where the hole in the glass was. Karai crawled through and then stood up to stand on the loft with Fillien. "I thought I would find you here." Karai sat down on the edge of the loft, her feet hanging over the ground far below. "My father saw you take down that soldier."

"Really?"

"Yep. I never should have doubted you on being tired."

"Well, you're right about being tired. I'm lucky he didn't catch me falling asleep." Fillien laid her head back on her paws and closed her eyes.

"Then take a nap." Karai suggested

With her eyes still closed Fillien said, "What if we have patrol?"

"Dang, you're right." Karai kept her feet over the roof but she lay on her back on the cement loft and said, "I'm the one that needed sleep."

"You? Sleep?" Fillien snort. "Please, you're practically nocturnal, you don't need sleep."

"Every girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Humph…." Fillien finally opened her eyes to look back at the view. The sky was filled with stars and dark with the quiet of the night. Suddenly, something silver flew across the horizon.

"Hey, do you see that?" Fillien stood up and squinted her eyes at the spot where the silver thing was flying around the buildings about a half mile away.

Karai followed her line of vision and saw something the thing in the sky. It was zigzagging back and forth and shooting pink lazars to the streets. "That's the Kraang ship!" Karai yelled, "Fillien, keep an eye on it."

"What, why?"

"I need to go down and get my motor cycle and I might lose track of it. Keep an eye on it and when you see me pull out, I want you to lead me to it."

"Um, you do remember what I said last night right."

"And I don't care." Karai said harshly as she got up and went around the roof of the glass dome.

"Bien." **(Ok)**

Karai ran down the fire escape on the side of the building and then jumped down once she was just a few feet off the ground. She pressed a certain area of the wall and then a button appeared. A secret hidden garage door opened on the wall and Karai went in. Her quick pace echoed in the room around her but she didn't care of making any noise or of the fact of putting on her helmet. She just revved up her bike and skidded out of the garage. Once she had pulled out onto the street and started riding away, she looked to the sky. Suddenly Fillien appeared, flying a few ways over her head. With her front paw Fillien motioned Karai to follow her. Karai did and after driving almost more than a mile, crossing streets and turning left and rights, Fillien flew down to where she was eye level with Karai. The French girl yelled through the wind passing her, "We're getting close to the thing but there's a problem!"

"What's the problem?" Karai yelled back.

"How are you going to try and take this thing down?"

"I'll use my sword and try to cut my way through. Maybe there's a small door on top of it or a ramp under it so I can get inside."

"So what, you're just going to fly in to it or something?"

Karai thought about it and realized she didn't know how she was going to get on that thing in the first place. Then she saw a truck up ahead that had a ramp in the back to load cars. It was lowered to the ground, making Karai smirk. "Or something."

"What?"

"Where is the thing now?"

Fillien flew high for a quick second and then flew back down to her, "It stopped just a block down. It caught the subway car the turtles drive in on into a dead end and now it's using its weapon to cut right through the car."

Karai's eyes widened and then concentrated on the ramp that was coming up. She revved her bike and speeded up to sixty five miles an hour. She rode up the ramp and then flew high into the sky. Once she landed safely on the roof of a building, Karai finally saw the ship hovering over a dead end. She could see sparks fly where it was cutting open the turtle's subway car. Karai got close to the side of the building and speed towards the edge. Before her bike was about to reach the edge, Karai jumped off her motorcycle. She gave a load cry as she flew and landed on top of the silver ship. She pulled out her small katana, twirled it and then with all her might, embedded it through the metal.

Fillien had watched the whole thing and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly the ship started to jerk around and fly away, trying to get Karai off the ship. But she saw the kunoichi manage to hang on and at the same time try and strike it down with her small blade. "That stubborn, pièce obstiné de…." **(Stubborn piece of…)** She cursed as she flew towards the ship and when she got there, Fillien used her claws to grab hold of the ship. She looked at Karai who was still trying to break through the machine. "I can see you have this all under control."

Karai huffed and looked at Fillien, "Now is not the time to say whose right and wrong here." She then continued to slice the ship with her blade.

Fillien tried to help the Kunoichi by tearing of the lid on the top, but the metal was so hard that she only managed to make scratches. Karai grunted and said between slashes, "This….is….so …not …fun."

"What did you expect!?" Fillien yelled.

"I don't know! By the way, lamp posts."

"What?" Fillien looked ahead and noticed that at some point in the flight, the ship had gone close to the ground and it was hitting lamp posts along the way. It managed to go under one without hitting it but the horizontal part came right up to Fillien and she got knocked off the ship. She fell backwards and hit what looked like a pile of boxes on the sidewalk of the street. Fillien tried to get out of the pile she was under but something big and heavy had pinned her to the ground. Fillien managed to look pack and noticed that three thick wooden posts had kept her from getting out. "Qui la baise **(Who the fuck)** would put planks and boxes on the street?!" A she tried to wiggle her way out, Fillien heard the sound of a motor and she looked down the street. Turning the corner and going on to the same street as her, Leonardo rode a huge motor bike that was built with protective coverings front and back. The seat looked like it could fit two but as Fillien saw him ride by her, she saw only the Blue cladded turtle go turn the street where the ship disappeared to. "What is he doing?"

When Fillien had been taken out by the lamp post, Karai yelled out, "FILL!" She got distracted and she noticed at the last minute the ship starting to lean to the side and almost do a 180. As it went upside down, Karai tried to hang on by climbing to the top, but she didn't have anything to hang on to and she felt herself slip off. Only one thing came to mind to save her from this one and that was to jump off. Karai did, and then realized what and idiot she was. "Ah!" She felt herself go backwards and for a second, she felt scared for the impact that would come from hitting the street. She would probably land with a broken back, rib, muscle….Who knew? But as Karai got closer to the ground, something stopped her fall and whatever it was she put an arm around it to keep herself from falling off. She closed her eyes as she felt herself and whatever it was land on the pavement.

Karai opened her eyes to look and see Leo. She was sitting on his lap and had an arm around his neck while he rode garbage made motorcycle. At least that's what she could tell about the mobile with the sound of the motor and what the cycle was made of. She looked at Leo again, this time with confusion. He had saved her? Even though he ditched her on the roof the other night? Was this his way of saying sorry? Without looking away from the street he was driving on, Leo asked her, "You ok?"

"Yah, you?"

"Fine." He said a bit uncertain.

She looked down a bit, knowing that she had to say thanks, and it always killed her when she tried. She might as well tell him, "I'm not really good about saying thank you."

"And…."

The sound of a lazar whirring up and the feeling of something about to hit them made Karai duck closer to him. She didn't know why, but being close to him made her feel a bit safer. She looked up as the Kraang stopped firing the lazar. She looked at Leo and finished what she was going to tell him. She was going to do it, she had to give him thanks. "That was it." Karai looked away. She really needed to work on her thank you's.

After almost thirty minutes of trying to move around, Fillien managed to squeeze her way out of the heavy pile. She stretched her wings to make sure they weren't broken and when all was good, Fillien took off into the air and hovered in midflight. The Kraang ship was nowhere in sight, meaning Karai was nowhere to be found, too. "Maybe she jumped off."

As Fillien flew around the area trying to find Karai, said kunoichi was in the stealth bike with Leo. "Stealth bike?" Karai questioned. "That's pretty simple for a guy who calls their subway car a Shellraiser."

"That was Mikey's idea. He usually names everything Donnie makes."

Karai smiled. It was interesting to hear Leo talk about his brothers that way. It's like even though he sometimes gets annoyed by them, their pretty dear to him. It was hard for Karai to understand though. Maybe it's because she doesn't have a sibling. Karai looked at the make shift roof that made the stealth bike cover. Then she looked at the screen in front of Leo that he used to see what was in front and behind him. She noticed they were going through a subway tunnel with tons of graffiti painted on the walls. "Um, where are we going?"

"The Shellraiser. We're meeting up with my brothers."

"Why?"

"You proved to me you really want to help take down the Kraang But now you need to prove it to my brothers."

"So you want my help in taking down the Kraang?"

"We'll see."

Karai smiled. So far, she had managed to get Leo, now she has a chance to convince the other turtles. Her plan was going perfectly.

Fillien landed in the middle of an empty street after having searched Karai all around the area of the city where the ship had been flying around. Fillien searched every corner, every alley, even every trashcan. Nothing, and all it ever did was bring her back to the same street Fillien saw the ship with Karai on it. "This is hopeless, I just-" Fillien faltered when she got a whiff of something familiar with her catlike senses. She sniffed the ground following the scent, and she traced it in the air. "Hello…." She said recognizing the scent. It was Karai's, smelling of metal with a slight hint of lily flowers. Fillien had gotten used to differentiating scents among the Foot, especially Karai. Now that she had a good trace of Karai, Fillien just had to follow it.

She went down a block until she got Karai's scent mixed with a new one. "What…" Fillien began as she recognized the scent. It smelled of sewer and instantly she knew who it was. It was Leonardo and Fillien knew just not by the sewer smell but that she saw him come by the street in that trashy motorcycle. Now the question was, "What were they doing together?" All Fillien could do to find out was continue on the trail.

She tracked the scent all the way to Chinatown, and then she continued up a few more blocks until the scent turned a corner. Fillien went in and she realized she was in an alley. It was pretty big for an alley, but the wall that stuck between two buildings made it an alley for sure. "This is where Karai and Leonardo went, but where." There was no place to go but up on the roofs of the buildings. Yet, the scent ended…. Underneath the ground. Fillien looked at the ground just at the crook between the wall and the floor. She noticed there was a little space in between where air from bellow came up. She noticed there were hinges, huge ones as if to open a large door. "What the-" Fillien jumped back and realized a part of the concreated floor in the alley was a door. "A door that leads underground. She remembered how Shredder had said the turtles lived in the sewers bellow the city. Did Karai follow Leonardo underground?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The two girls hanging out on the roof and then suddenly the ship! And not just the Kraang ship but the Leorai ship, LOL! In this scene those two are just so funny. Not only can Karai not have friends but she doesn't even know how to thank people, oh boy. Fillien is on a mission to find Karai and Karai is getting close Leo oh yeah….. Next, I think you know, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	52. Chapter 51

**A.N: We have to wait a month for the next episode, I can't wait that long! And then finals are coming up!**

**Kame Otaku: Yeah, I'm not a writer to say I don't really word very well, and I don't use a large vocabulary. Sorry if I screw up sentences, I guess we can just lame Fillien for being sarcastic. Or we can blame the fact English isn't her first language. I looked up forsooth and it means in truth, LOL.**

**Dramatic person: Karai had problems, yes? Filly didn't know it but she helps the Leorai ship go a long way.**

**Ericapheonix16: I know, we're getting to some themes that you know…..**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 51<strong>

"Oh yeah," Karai began as she commented on Raphael and how he wanted the Shellraiser's gear to be a secret. She noticed the only light in the subway car was a lamp in the shape of an ice-cream cone with a happy face. She pointed at it and said, "If Shredder found out you had an ice-cream lamp, it is over." Raphael pouted and crossed his arms as he sat on the driver seat. He was probably mad also about the fact that Leo brought her in to the Shellraiser and that his brothers were sort of on edge with that. Karai looked around at the rest of the cart. There was little space to move around. At the left in front of her where Raphael sat there was the drivers spot with a ton of screens around to see outside and buttons, wheels, and levers to move the truck around. Just next to her on her left was another seat that probably controlled the weaponry like missiles. On her right sat Michelangelo on his seat in front of a map of New York on the wall and a spy glass. On the other side was Donatello with screens as well but this time on the walls were dot plots and graphs.

Leo stood in front of her and said to his brothers, "Karai just risked her life to save us. She's earned a little trust so let's just hear her out."

Karai moved her head around to see what his brothers would say, but Raphael pretty much summed up what they wanted to say, "You're the boss." So just because Leo was Leader they had to listen. Well that wasn't the upbeat attitude she was hoping for. Karai found all eyes on her and she began, "You guys need my help. Do you really think you guys can shoot down an alien warship with garbage?"

Donatello cut in, "Compressed garbage."

"And Manhole covers." Michelangelo added. They both held their heads high to show they were confident in their weapons.

Wow, manhole covers. That should really help to defeat the Kraang…..if the aliens were stupid enough to be defeated by trash. Karai didn't say that but got back to the subject, "My point is, to take out a ship like that you need a real weapon."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Raphael questioned.

Karai bit her lips because she actually didn't know. All she wanted to do was tell them how the plan should work and how she could help. This was the best she could do. Karai just assumed that the turtles would find a better weapon themselves. But then again they didn't have the means to, unlike her and Shredder- Karai's thought process turned on like a light bulb. That was it! Her father said they were receiving weapons from an ally. She did have the means fight the Kraang, and just the right weapon, too. "What if I go you a shoulder-fired missile launcher?"

The turtle's jaw's dropped. Raphael looked ta Leo, "I'm starting to like her."

Karai smiled and held her head high. Donatello tried to look unimpressed and he asked, "Where exactly are you going to get a shoulder fired missile launcher?"

"Shredder of course." She answered.

Michelangelo still seemed confused, "Uh, we're talking about the same Shredder, right? Big dude, lots of blades? Really hates us?"

Who else, is what Karai wanted to say but Raphael cut in, "Yeah, something tells me he's not gonna want to share his toys with us."

That was true, but Karai knew better, "He won't know about it. He's buying a big shipment of weapons down at the docks tomorrow night. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves."

The turtles all shared a silent look. Was she serious? Raphael couldn't believe it, "Anyone else smell a trap?"

And here comes the first of the doubts. How was Karai going to convince this one? Michelangelo said, "Sorry, that was me."

Karai blinked. What? She shook it off as another one of his dumb little outburst and focused back on what Raphael said before, "Why would I trap you? You're the only ones who know what the Kraang are up to."

"True," The purple banded turtle said, "But you don't really have the best track record."

Karai sighed. Great, so the past is coming to get her. Brilliant! She went through all this trouble just so that one turtles could shove all those fights before back in her face. She was willing to give them a time of truce, put her sword down, and fight alongside them to stop the end of the world. Well, if they weren't going to trust her about the safety of grabbing the launcher themselves from the Shredder, then there was only one thing she could do. "Fine, I'll get you the missile launcher myself." Donatello just stared at her and as did everyone else. Did she practically just say that she was going to go behind Shredder's back herself and steal arsenals for them?

Leonardo asked, "You're really willing to steal from Shredder?"

Karai grumbled. Holy cow, did they not just hear what she just said? Did she have to really explain? "Look, these things have to be stopped. If Shredder's not going to do anything about it, then I will, with your help or without it." Seriously, she could do this on her own, but she was willing to ask for help anyway.

Leo blinked. Ok, she was definitely serious, but he had to make sure his brothers saw it, too. He looked to his left to Donnie and Mikey. It was surprising to see Donatello was the first out of the two to agree. He nodded, and so did Mikey. He turned his head to Raph, knowing he was going to be the hardest to convince. Leo hoped he could just go on with it this time, just for the sake of this one mission. His red banded brother just put his arms up, showing he was not happy but he agreed anyway.

Karai was impressed with this outcome. Her plan was working. In fact, Leonardo began to plan it out already, "All right, here's the deal. You get us the missile launcher, and we'll team up." Leo then held his hand out. Karai raised an eyebrow. Now he was the one offering a hand, how ironic. Karai grabbed his hand and shook it back, making the deal. This was…great. They were going to help her, as long as she got the missile launcher of course. Yet, they actually trusted her to get the launcher herself. Karai smiled at Leo. She couldn't remember the last time someone had trusted her to-

Karai let go of Leo's hand suddenly. Someone had trusted her and…..

Leo noticed her change in emotion. "Karai?" She looked at him surprised, and then all of a sudden the Shellraiser began to rock back and forth as something big landed on top. Karai held on to the nearest support as the turtle's held on to their seats. When the shaking stopped, everyone looked around. Raphael yelled, "What the heck was that?"

There was the sound of someone walking on top of the Shellraiser and it echoed with the creaking of the thin metal. Donatello typed something on his little keyboard and a video of the roof of the Shellraiser appeared with something else. Whatever Donatello saw made him jump up on his seat and point a finger at Karai. "It was a trap! You lead your cat friend here!"

"What?" Karai went up to his spot and shoved him aside to check the screen. Walking back and forth on the roof was Fillien. Karai tried to explain, "I didn't—" Karai saw Fillien jump off the roof of the Shellraiser. Donatello shoved Karai away from the screen and typed something on his keyboard. A screen showing the side of the Shellraiser appeared with Fillien stalking by it. "What is she—" he began to ask. At that moment the cat girl rammed her side onto the metal wall of the cart, making the whole thing rock back and forth with it. This time everyone who had gotten up to check the screen had nothing to hang on to and were thrown back against the wall. Karai ended up falling into Leonardo. When the rocking stopped and the cart was stable, Karai and Leo looked at each other and noticed how close they were. Before either of them could see the other blush, the scrambled away from each other and stood up. Once Karai was up, Raphael grabbed her by the wrist and yelled, "So, you are tricking us!"

"I'm not!" Karai yelled back as she wiggled her arms around until her wrist was free. "Ok, A; I didn't mean for her to track us here and attack. I really do want your guys help. And B; she is not my friend."

"Then explain why she is here?" Leo asked her as calmly as he could.

To answer his question, they heard Fillien outside yelling, "Hey! You turtles better let her go or I'm breaking through these walls myself!"

Karai face palmed. "She think you guys have me captive." She looked at them and said, "Let me go outside and explain to her."

Leo nodded and went over to press the open button of the Shellraiser door. All she could see when she looked out was an empty subway track. Then suddenly Fillien jumped in front of her and hissed. Karai stepped back and put her arms up. In seeing the Kunoichi, Fillien relaxed and said, "Hey look at you, you're ok."

"Um yeah..." Karai told her as she stepped out of the Shellraiser and stood next to Fillien, "Was there ever any doubt."

"Well, when I caught your scent and tracked it down here I thought you had followed them. Then I smelled you inside here and I got a feeling you may have been kidnapped." Fillien noticed the four turtles step out of the subway car to see the conversation. Fillien instantly lowered her ears and growled at them. She stalked to them and gave a small roar. The four brothers pulled out their weapons and aimed them up at her and ready. Before either could make a move, Karai jumped in between the turtles and Fillien. She faced the cat girl and pulled out her Tanto to point at her. Fillien got terribly confused and she stepped back. "But—what—what are you—" Her eyes darted back and forth between Karai and the turtles.

Karai explained, "Fillien, it's fine. I came here willingly."

Fillien shook her head. "What? Why?"

"You know why." Karai said, lowering her Tanto.

"No I don't." Fillien yelled flabbergasted.

Michelangelo, thinking of being help, said, "She's going to help us take down the Kraang by stealing a shoulder fired missile launcher!"

Karai clenched her teeth and sneered at the small turtle. Even Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello gave him a dirty look. The red banded turtle yelled, "Dude! She wasn't supposed to know!"

Fillien gasped. "No, no, no, no…."

Karai grumbled and put her Tanto back in her sheath, "Fillien—"

"Hell no! This is not happening!" Fillien began to pace back and forth. "First of all, that shipment of weapons is for us. Second, Shredder is going to get pissed when he finds you're stealing for them. You're crazy!"

Karai shook her head. The cat girl was getting worked up over nothing. "He's not going to find out."

"You don't know that." Fillien insisted taking a step forward.

"I do know that."

"Oh, yeah, sure. How reasuring!"

The turtle's heads moved back and forth between the two girls as they yelled. Another thought came to the turtle's minds as Karai and Fillien bickered. Memories of the fight in Baxter's lair reminded the turtles of what they learn from Fillien. Didn't that cat girls say something about how messed up their friendship was at the moment? Well, it was definitely heating up, according to the fight they were watching.

Karai argued back, "Well, it's not like it's you're problem. Why are you so uptight about this?"

"I have a right to know, that's it!" Fillien sneered, stomping the ground.

"As second hand," Karai began to say angrily as she stomped towards Fillien. The cat girl stepped back and shrunk a little as Karai continued. "I think I should remind you that you should keep your nose in something that isn't your business!" Karai's yell echoed throughout the whole entire subway track. The turtles stepped back, stunned at Karai's anger. Fillien cowered a little, her ears dropping low and her head going below her shoulders. Karai dropped her sneer and tried to relax, realizing how far she had gone.

The cat girl grunted and said, "Whatever you say." Fillien turned around and headed towards the exit of the tunnel.

Karai wanted to call out to Fillien, at least tell her to come back. But she didn't want to act soft hearted in front of the turtles. Speaking of which, she turned around to look at them, seeing them with several different emotions going through their faces. Leo then asked, "You're Shredder's second in command?" The turtles knew Karai was somehow a high rank in the Foot clan. What, with the get up and the makeup, only normal soldiers wore the normal Foot clan armor and so she was definitely not just a soldier. But to be second in command to Shredder was a bit scary, especially since they just made a deal with her.

Karai answered with a huff and flipped a strand of loose hair back. "Yeah, yeah, don't lose your head's about it."

"Even with that position you're going to steal from Shredder?" Donatello asked suspiciously.

"Yep, and believe me when I say you're asking the wrong question."

"And that would be…."

"None of your business, you huff."

"Oh, you think you're so cocky-" Raphael began.

"Raph." Leo cut in.

The red banded turtle continued, leaning his face closer, "What makes you so special to be his second hand?"

Karai smirked, leaned closer to his face. He got a bit scared when she started coyly. "I said…..none of your business." Then she turned around and started to walk away from the turtles and their ride. Without looking back she said, "Meet me tomorrow night here again so I can give you the missile launcher."

"That is if you get it." Leo called to her.

"Oh, I will!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Even though the scene in the beginning is a repeat, I wrote it with what I thought would have gone through Karai's head when it happened. Adding Fillien trying to break into the Shellraiser was fun and then things went down when Karai used her title over Fillien. The turtles are now confused, don't worry boys I am too. Next, Fillien tries to knock more sense into Karai. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	53. Chapter 52

**A.N: OK! So someone reminded me it's been already 50 chapters, so I want to thank everyone so far for your support and love for this story and I wouldn't be doing this without you. Oh my god, this wait is killing me. All my shows after today are on hiatus. Star Wars Rebels, Gotham, Arrow, Agents, Flash, RWBY, TMNT, Once….except for Korra but yeah… **

**Kame Otaku: yes, I give you full blame for that XD. Thank you, and thank you for sticking to my story after 50 chapters. Karai is forgetting who her friends—associates are.**

**Ericaphoenix16: LOL, things are getting worse, yes…**

**Beawolf's Pen: Then that means I'm doing a good job in writing and the climax will be the best part. I guess that's how great shows are written, right? I should be a producers XD. Oh yes, there will be a moment like that soon.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 52<strong>

Karai had followed Fillien back out to the street. Since the Shellraiser's way of getting in was locked, the two girls had to climb out of a manhole cover. Once they were out and put the lid back, Fillien began, "You were with the turtles…."

Karai breathed a sigh and as they walked back to the hideout, Karai explained in detail the deal she made with Leo and his brothers. When Karai was done, Fillien asked, "Look Karai, I know you said to me that you had a pretty good way of getting stuff to go around without Shredder knowing. And a lot of things I've seen you do, he still doesn't know about so I trust you can do it."

"Then why force me to use the Second Hand card on you?"

"Well, one, that was your choice to do so. Second, it's your job sometimes to play the card but I'm getting off topic. The point is… well…. I can see why you really want to take down the Kraang, Believe me I do too, and I want you to help in taking down the Kraang and put aside your father's vendetta on Splinter. But isn't it risky this plan of yours?"

Karai smirked, "Come on Fill, Shredder has a ton of weapons coming in, and he won't notice one missing."

"Ok, let me ask a better question. Do you trust them?"

"Who?"

"The Turtles, who else?"

Karai wanted to argue straight away but she had to think long and hard on this one. Then she said, "Well, they're desperate to take down the Kraang. I'm desperate, too. Who says you can't just pull up the white flag for a while and fight alongside them? After it's done, we'll be back to being enemies. I'll go a bit easier on them, probably, but we'll still be enemies. Besides, Fillien, what else would they use the missile launcher on?"

Fillien gave her a look that said 'Think a little on that one.'

It took Karai a second to think about it until her eyes widened in realization. They could use the missile launcher on the Shredder….. Karai stopped walking and planted a good foot on the ground, "No, Leo wouldn't do that. We have a deal, and we shook on it."

"Yeah, you held hands, what a joy." Fillien said, stopping too to face her, "But I don't think a good shake is going to keep them from going back to what their main goal is; to take the Foot Clan down."

"You don't know Leo. He wants the Kraang ship gone as much as me. He's not narrow minded and he'll put the Shredder aside for now. I know him, he's my frie—" Karai was about to go on and say friend but stopped. "My ally…"

Fillien snorted. "Are you kidding me? Were you going to say friends, and you say that you and I can't be?!"

Karai growled and lowered herself to be eye level with the cat girl, "Don't… you have a perfectly good idea why I can't have friends."

"Yeah, I do. This scar on my face won't let me forget it." Fillien said as she moved her head to have the faded bruise form the Shredder be visible to Karai. Karai winced and looked away. That was Fillien's cue to continue the walk back. "I won't say anything, but it doesn't mean I'm going to help."

Karai marched passed Fillien and said, "Fine, I wasn't going to even ask anyway."

)))))))))))))) at the Hideout (((((((((((((((

Karai went to her dorm and kicked her door open. Then she marched into the bathroom and started to take off her armor. As she looked at the mirror, she thought she saw someone else. A woman with long black raven hair, but the face almost resembling hers. Karai blinked a little bit and then looked back at her mirror, seeing herself this time. Except, she looked more worried than she should be. Karai thought about what Fillien had said but it couldn't be true. Leo had never betrayed her before, and since he was a goody-two shoe…. Or three toes…she would never expect for him to be like Shredder. Leo can't be one to just think of taking down the main enemy, and only that. Leo said he wanted that ship gone, Karai saw it in his eyes and she knew he wouldn't think of doing otherwise. She had to trust him.

A truck pulled up to the back of the hideout the next morning. It was Shredder's ride to the docks where he would meet the sells man with the weapons. Tagging along were a few Foot soldiers and Karai herself. She had woken up a little agitated from the night before but she had to put all that aside for the sake of her mission. As Karai and the soldiers were getting into the truck from the back doors, Fillien came running out and said, "Wait! I'm coming."

Karai looked at her confused. Yesterday Fillien didn't want to talk to Karai because the cat girl thought the kunoichi was making a bad decision. Now Fillien wanted to tag along on the mission. Why did she want to come along now? A Foot Ninja said, "You've got to be kidding me. She can't come, she'll be a nuisance."

"She will be of good assistance." Shredder said darkly as he came out from the doors of the hideout, following behind Fillien. The foot ninja became stiff in his presence, but he continued. "Bradford and Xever are busy with an errand I gave them. I will need a strong and reliable mutant there to be insurance so Sterenko keeps the full deal." Unlike the two ninjas that were to accompany them, Karai knew exactly what Shredder meant. Fillien was going to make sure the dealer would go through with the whole package arsenal they ordered. If a crate of weapons was missing, the only way to convince the dealer to bring the rest of the cargo was with fear. In this case fear would be a mutant with claws, teeth, and the ability to fly. Karai sort of felt happy for Fillien. Not only was Fillien getting noticed for her mutation, but the cat was smiling as if she had won a prize.

Shredder got into the passenger side of the van while a ninja took the wheel to drive. Karai, Fillien, and the other two Foot ninja stayed in the back where the seats were placed along the wall for them to sit on. Even though they left early enough to avoid street traffic, the ride still felt long, especially for the ones in the back. The two foot ninja were whispering something inaudible to Karai and Fillien, or something almost inaudible. "So who is the dealer again?"

"His name is Sterenko. He's used to be an officer of the Russian military. His father was a commander in World War II."

"But why is he in illegal arms trade?"

"Because he got kicked out of the military for extreme reasons."

"What does that mean?"

Karai cut in, "He sacrificed a battalion for practice."

The two Foot Clanners became rigid seeing that she had heard their conversation. Lucky enough it wasn't Shredder who heard it. They decided to stop talking and continue on in silence. The van drove them through the city until they finally got to the gates of the private docks where cargo would be dropped off. They parked somewhere among towers and towers of huge metal cargo boxes that transport ships move around the seas. Everyone got out of the van slowly and quietly, wary about the quietness around them. They walked the rest of the way to the wharf where they got a view of the open ocean to the east. Standing by storage shed and near what look like an old red Cadillac, a man in a decorated black coat and matching Russian fur hat stood tall and alone. He had buzz cut blond hair and a scar along his face that went over one eye that looked almost metallic and cyborg like. This was Sterenko. Fillien wanted to get a better look but Karai kept her back, hidden behind one cargo crate as to not be spotted by him. As the decorated man turned to look around, Fillien asked Karai, "How does Shredder know him anyway?"

"Shredder helped him out with something a few years back. This is sort of like returning the favor. We have to be wary though. The last time Shredder had contact with him was ten years ago. He could be a different man now."

"Sounds a lot like Leonardo." Fillien whispered. "Well, at least the last part."

Karai huffed, "If you really think that, why are you here then?"

"I want to make sure my accomplice doesn't do anything stupid."

Karai blinked several times. Did Fillien really come to this? This was worst then when Fillien had just mutated.

"Karai." Shredder said, thankfully not having heard the girl's earlier conversation. Shredder gave her a silent command and Karai got the message. Karai climbed up a nearby tower of cargo crates and then ran along them until she got close enough to Sterenko to jump off and then land on his red Cadillac. Sterenko jumped a little at the sound behind him and backed up seeing Karai stand up tall in his transport. Three Foot ninja's surrounded him and Shredder came out of his hiding spot to stand in front of Sterenko. Fillien stayed behind as ordered.

After the meet and greet, and the Shredder had given Sterenko his pay, Karai jumped off the car and said, "I'll go check the supplies."

Sterenko was about to go into his Cadillac to leave when the Foot blocked his back. He looked at Shredder and said, "What? Don't you trust me, we're old friends."

"Then you won't mind accompanying me while she checks." Shredder said.

"What makes you think I would back off on my deal?"

"Many things, but this for sure would keep it." That was Fillien's cue.

The cat girl flew in from the sky and landed just in front of Sterenko. He backed up as Fillien took a step forward, bared her teeth, flattened her ears, and extended her claws, trying to give him a scare. Sterenko did not ask more questions, except stare at Fillien with fear and disgust. She ignored the look and just growled louder. Fillien didn't see, but she could just tell what Shredder was thinking. Him bringing her here was worth it. It all suddenly went downhill when everyone heard Karai scream, "Look Out!" and then pushed Shredder out of the way as something small and bouncy came out of nowhere. Whatever it was landed in front of the three Foot ninjas, Sterenko, and Fillien. They realized too late that it was a baseball with metal electric conductors tied on it and when they did realize it, they were all stunned with electricity. Fillien fell to her side and instantly blacked out.

All hell broke loose after that. The Kraang ship had come to destroy whatever it was after, and at the same time the Shredder went after the turtles. As Leo had gotten away from the Shredder and was now heading for the box of missile launchers, Karai jumped out of her hiding place and went in between him and the supplies. She pulled out her sword and got in a defensive stance. She was so flippen pissed at him that if looks could kill, the sneer on her face could have made him into a nothing but a pile of scales. He had just gone behind her back and used the information she gave him about the meeting point to his own advantage. Something that Karai believed wouldn't happen but fell for anyway. She yelled out at him, "I thought you were better than this, I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me, you're just as short sited and obsessed as Shredder!"

Leo argued, "You said yourself how bad Shredder is. Why are you protecting him? You said he's driving you crazy!"

Karai took a quick, small breath in, preparing for his reaction of what she was about to say. She never told any of her enemies she was the daughter of Oroko Saki, there would be less fun in that. But this time it wasn't about fun and games, this was about dealing with personal matters. "He drives me crazy because he's my father!"

Leo twitched a little and began to stutter, "Yo-your father? Shredder is your father? You're Shredders Daughter?!" Yes, you didn't have to repeat that again in several different ways, Karai thought. Suddenly the shock on his face was wiped away when the attacking Kraang ship flew right towards them from above and shot a lazar at them. They both dodged the attack by jumping back, and then they watched as the ship passed by and disappeared behind the tower of cargo. Leo looked up saying, "We got to stop that thing."

Oh no, Karai thought. He was not going to make any excuses. No one betrays Karai and gets away with it, No One. "Our deal's off, you want a feud…" Karai pointed her sword at Leonardo and said the last part with an angry tone, "You got one!"

When Fillien woke up, she shook herself of the tiredness and looked around. The two foot and Sterenko were still out cold, but Fillien looked around to see while she was knocked out that a fight had begun. Well, it was more like ending, actually. She saw Leo and Karai fighting toe to toe on top of the storage building, an empty shoulder-fired missile launcher just lying there on the roof with them. Fillien then looked the other way to see the other three turtles group up by a cargo box, coming out from the towers of other shipment. Shredder appeared on top of the cargo next to the three turtles and prepared to attack, but it never happened. Fillien noticed a trail of smoke that started midair from the sea and came around behind Shredder, appearing as the Kraang ship that was up in flames. "Master Shredder!" Fillien yelled. Shredder seemed to hear her because he looked up in time to see the ship coming towards him. The turtles ducked out of the way but the Shredder staid put, blades up and ready for the impact. Fillien stayed there shocked in seeing him take the hit, fly through the air and across the wharf until he hit the water. Shredder along with the destroyed Kraang ship disappeared under water. Fillien ran to the edge to find him but she couldn't see in the murky water.

Karai had looked up when she heard Fillien yell but was only able to watch as Shredder was taken out by the Kraang ship and sunk in the ocean. "FATHER!" Karai yelled in fear for the man's life. She sheathed her Tanto and ran past Leo, totally forgetting the fight she was having with him before. Karai jumped off the storage house and into the freezing water below.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So Fillien gave Karai a fair warning and she didn't take it. Now look what happened. Fillien's doing pretty well, until she gets knocked out. Yeah I made up most of what I wrote about Sterenko but it may be true, you never know. Was Karai going to call Leo friend earlier? And did she actually end up calling Leo her friend...OOOOO… The I-told-you-so part is coming, but after Karai saves Shredder. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	54. Chapter 53

**A.N: Done with finals and feeling pumped! I don't know why just…**

**Amyanime4: she's like a fortune teller, whatever she says happens.**

**Kame Otaku: Oh no! *tried to reach through the screen to help* It's ok, better safe then sory on age restrictions. Wow! Thank you so much :). Thumbs up on the metaphors ahah. OMG, everyone online nick names me kitkat for that reason. I'm used to it now lol.**

**Ericaphoenix16: a lot of fighting, but a lot of new backstory. I try to balance it out.**

**Beawolf's Pen: badass entrance in and then knock out! Haha, poor filly. I think we need more Steranko season 3 so in the mean time I give my own side of it. I see what you did there, with the ship….**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 53<strong>

Fillien paced back and forth on the wooden dock of the wharf. It had been a while since Karai had jumped into the ocean to find Shredder and Fillien was getting agitated. She had seen the turtles leave the Warf a few moments ago, but instinct told Fillien not to pursue them and wait for Karai.

As Fillien was thinking of flying over the water to find them, the sound of someone gasping for air was heard from a few yards away in the water. Fillien smiled and spotted Karai's head over the waves of the water. She had Shredder with her hanging limp, and Fillien guessed she had trouble keeping him up by how heavy he was. "Fillien!" Karai yelled. "Get me rope or something and throw it here."

"And then I'll pull you." Fillien told her, getting her idea. Fillien found some strong lines coiled by the shed and flew one end over to Karai. She dropped it in the water next to the kunoichi and Karai grabbed it. Fillien landed back on the shore and grabbed the other end of the rope by her teeth. She pulled back and tugged on the line so that Karai was pulled in to the wharf with Shredder in tow.

Once Fillien pulled them close enough to the shore, she and Karai both helped Shredder out of the water to kneel on the dock and catch his breath. Karai and Fillien staid by his side and waited until he was done and when he was, he looked up to them and said, "Well done, Karai. As well as you Ms. Lefevre." Fillien bowed her head for the acknowledgement. Then he looked at Karai again and said, "I found something for you." He held up something pink, slimy, and familiar in his hand. Fillien backed up and hissed at seeing a Kraang alien held up by its slimy tentacles. Karai smiled wickedly. Maybe her father was actually going to take her seriously after all. "You always wanted a pet." Ok, well a little bit more serious than before but it's an improvement. The Kraang gave a screech, trying to wiggle its way out of Shredder's grasp.

The sound of tires against pavement was heard and they looked back to see the red Cadillac speeding off to wherever. "Steranko is getting away." Fillien yelled and attempted to turn after him.

"Let him go." Shredder said, getting up from kneeling. Fillien halted and turned around confused. "He is of no use to us for now. We have what we need." Shredder ordered Karai and Fillien to wake up the unconscious Foot Clanners and to get them to load up the van with the crates of missiles.

After about thirty minutes of moving their cargo around, Fillien and Karai worked together to move the last of the shipment to the truck. Together they pushed against a wooden box full of newly melted swords. Karai pushed with her arms and Fillien used her head. As they hauled it, Fillien began to say, "Whelp that all just happened. The turtles, including Leo did exactly what I warned you about." Karai got angry and stepped on Fillien's right back paw with the heal of her shoe. "OW!" Fillien yelped and stepped back. "What the hell was that?"

"For you talking."

"Right, because you didn't heed my warning, is that what you're angry about?"

Karai ignored the fact that Fillien stopped pushing on the crate and she continued to do it herself. Karai muttered, "Shut up."

"No, Karai, I'm not."

"You better listen or I'll use the second in command role on you again."

"Go ahead, I don't care. I just want to you to realize your mistake."

"This wasn't me!" Karai yelled, having stopped pushing on the crate. She turned around to Fillien and said, "This wasn't my fault, ok, it was Leo. He and his stupid brothers did this, so stop blaming me."

"Well, would they have attacked if you hadn't told them that the meet up was going to be here?"

"But it was their choice to attack-"

"And it was your choice to side with them-"

"Stop blaming me-"

"Well you are the only one to blame here-"

Karai became furious at the bounds Fillien was over stepping and marched up to her, "Who gave you the right to talk to me like that-"

"Maybe as a soldier I should give you some pointers on how to do your job correctly because you don't seem to have your head in the right place-"

"I'm perfectly fine-"

"Not from where I was-"

"I don't care about your point-"

"You only care about Leo's-"

"No I don't-"

"But you did-"

Karai growled at Fillien interrupting her all the time. "Before all this I trusted him, yeah-"

"Why?"

"Why? I don't know I just did-"

"You trusted him and not me-"

"It's not that-"

"I don't understand-"

Karai didn't understand either, especially since she knew the answer already, and was confused when she told Leonardo earlier. Karai still couldn't believe she called him the ….F word to put it for now. "I don't either, now just shut up-"

"Tell me-"

"No."

"Just tell me, you have to-"

Now Karai just hit breaking point, "Because I thought he was my friend ok that's why!"

Fillien's jaw dropped to the floor. Karai thought Leonardo was her…. What? "You…. You think…." Fillien stepped back and tried to catch her breath at the impact of this news. It hurt Fillien so much that someone she had known longer than the turtles trusted them over her and she felt everything she had done for Karai had been forgotten so easily, like if it meant nothing.

Karai continued arguing, "I know yesterday I was about to call him my friend but I denied it, now I don't. Yes, I thought he was my friends. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed." Fillien said darkly.

"You know you're starting to sound like my father." Karai turned around and went back to pushing on the crate.

"Good at least one of us does."

Karai was practically steaming out of her ears at this point. She turned back to Fillien and said, "Look, you think you can just tell me how to run my life. You don't even know how everything that's happened in my life affects me and my actions."

"I would understand it if you would just tell me what's bothering you." Fillien said earnestly.

Karai went back to pushing the crate. "Forget it!"

"Fine!" Fillien left to go find the next crate of weapons to move

The ride back to the Hideout was so quiet; everyone in the van would probably be able to hear a pin drop. Getting to the hideout Karai didn't stay behind for the unloading of the weapons. She went straight to her private dojo to vent out her anger. She took it out on a wooden post with wooden arms, using eskrima sticks as her weapon. As she let out her frustration, Karai's thoughts went to earlier today. What was Fillien thinking of challenging Karai like that? Not trusting her actions and not helping her cause. Some friend Fillien was- No she was not Karai's friend. In the middle of that thought, she hit one of the wooden arms of the post so hard it broke in half. Karai growled and dropped her eskrima sticks out of pure frustration. "I keep telling him to get me metal ones…" Karai sat down at a stool in the corner and went back to thinking. She felt like she couldn't have friends, but allies were key to victory. Where did she have them? Who could she trust? Certainly not the turtles and Fillien was a pain in the ass now. Everyone else in the Foot was just there. Including Bradford and Xever, every one of them were idiots. The only person she understood that she could rely on was Shredder.

A few days later, Fillien was with Pete flying through the air as the full moon rose above them. Pete was teaching Fillien how to go backwards. He explained, "It's like when you do your little shoot down towards the ground and then at the last minute let your wings open. The wind pushes up against your wings, right? Same with going horizontal. You're flying so fast, right, and then last minute you let your whole body go forward and open your wings. You come straight to a halt." Pete showed her by flying around her and then once he gained speed he opened his wings out to let the wind push against the little feather he had left for wings. He stopped. "Ok now you."

Fillien, with a determined look, flew around Pete and did the same thing once she gained speed. When she stopped, Pete commented with, "Wow, you got that on the first try. Ok, now we fly backwards. You're back has to be facing to where you want to go. Let's just go straight for now. The next step is to flap your wings, like your pushing against the wind with your wings. Make sure it's back and forth, not up and down or you just go up." Pete showed it to her and Fillien quickly followed, doing it exactly like him. "You're unusually on the mark today for lessons."

"I guess I'm just getting better." Was all Fillien said as she continued flying backwards with him.

"And she speaks!" Pete cried out happily. "You've been quiet since we started the lesson. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Ok." The pigeon man had them both stop and land on a roof below. "So we're done with our lesson so-"

"What?" Fillien asked shocked, "But we've only been at this for thirty minutes."

"I'm running out of stuff to teach you, Fillien." Pete told her. "Really, most of the stuff now it's just technique you can learn on your own. It takes me forever to come up with a lesson for you. The lessons would probably be longer though if you were a bit chattier. Then again, when you're hyper we usually don't get much done so I guess this is a good thing, right?"

Fillien sat down on her hind legs and said to him, "Me being pissed at Karai is a good thing?"

"Oh boy, what did your weird friend do now?" The pigeon man asked not sounding surprised

Fillien scuffed and turned a little bit the other way. "She's not weird, she's just stubborn. And she's not my friend."

"Ooooo…. That bad?"

Fillien just nodded. "I've tried helping, but I guess I'm better at not helping."

Pete walked up to Fillien and patted her on the shoulder. "Friendships go through hardships. I don't know where the quote's from but I'm pretty sure if it rhymes, then it is important."

Fillien chuckled and looked at Pete. "Thanks. I'll take note."

There was the sound of something mechanical-like moving by the street next to the building Pete and Fillien were on. The two mutants looked over the edge to inspect that it happened to be an alley and the mechanical sound was coming from a bunch of Kraang dressed in their blue coating that they wore over their silver walking mechs. There were five of them and they were walking into a white van with the TCRI logo on it. "It's Kraang…" Pete said fearfully as he backed up from the edge. "We need to go."

"Why?" Fillien asked him as she began to wonder about the Kraangs motives for being here.

"You know how I told you how I became a mutant, because of those guys."

"I know."

"You know how much I need to stay away from them."

"Well, I understand if you need to fly off, but me… I almost forgot I had homework for the Shredder."

"What do you mean?"

Fillien didn't answer but she slowly lifted her wings. Using her cat-like eye sight, Fillien eyed the last droid about to go into the van from the passenger side. Fillien darted down to the alley and towards her target Kraang. With one quick swoop, she grabbed the Kraang, holding it up using both her claws to dig into the metal. Fillien brought it back up on the roof and pinned the robot down on the ground to keep it from going anywhere. The Kraang droid began to try and punch his way out but Fillien was quicker to think. Using her teeth, she began to rip off the robot's arms and legs so it wouldn't try hitting and kicking his way out of this battle. Pete watched stunned at the actions Fillien took against this Kraang. Once Fillien was done immobilizing it, the Kraang alien in the chest area screeched and climbed out of its little compartment. It gave out a screech to Fillien but the cat girl was not afraid and she roared at it. The Kraang became frightened and crawled off its transport, scurrying away off the edge roof and down to where his fellow Kraang were.

"What was that about?" Pete asked, still staying far away from what was left of the Kraang droid under Fillien's grasp. "I know I said I didn't like them but you didn't have to go all feral on it for me."

"Well, not all of this was for you, actually. I said I was tasked by Shredder to do something and I don't want to come back empty handed. I need to bring this to him so that our captured Kraang alien can tell us a few things."

"You captured a Kraang alien? Why?"

"Like I said, we need to know things. Who knows, we may find ways of turning ourselves back into humans… and pigeons."

"I would be careful with them. They're not so trusting." Pete finished the last part, scowling at the lifeless Kraang droid.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: bad memories for Pete, and that's one way to take out your anger. Destroy a kraang droid. Not much knew with the whole Karai saving Shredder from drowning except for Fillien's addition. And Fillien's addition puts even stronger tension between the girls, making them yell at each other and for them to make a Lion King reference. Good thing Pete's a good listener or it could be worse for Filly. It already is bad for Karai because the only person she confines with now is Shredder. Whelp, next is Karai's Vendetta, yeah, that episode. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	55. Chapter 54

**A.N: I hope you all had a good Christmas. I did, I got a Leo Tee, and the TMNT Return to New York trailer made me go nuts. I also saw Into the Woods with my cast and crew friends, because we did the play this past year. We recited the whole movie, literally it is all we did.**

**Kame Otaku: Confusing yet wise words make it important, LOL. Yay, smartphone, so much power, hahaha.**

**Ericaphoenix16: People are jerks when they don't think straight, but give them time to learn, like Karai, and they'll come around.**

**Amyanime4: That means the story will have an awesome turn around soon.**

**Guest: OMG, thank you so much!**

**Beawolf's Pen: HAHAHA! Now I want to make your idea into a one pic comic. "Beawolf's Not Happy" No but seriously, I need to know hair color and gender so I can have a picture of you taking a squirt gun and soaking the hell out of Karai and Fillien.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 54<strong>

Fillien trotted down the main hallway of the hideout and made her way to the second floor where the entrance of the Great Hall was. People watched her as she walked by with the half destroyed Kraang droid being dragged from her mouth. Some had to take off their mask to check if they were seeing right. Fillien held her head high, feeling the notice was more of a compliment then a stare down. She was at the Great Hall doors a few minutes later and she knocked on it. There was nothing but quiet until she heard Shredder's voice form the other side. "Come in."

The doors slide open and Fillien walked in, seeing Shredder standing at the top of the stairs next to his stone chair. Karai was at the bottom of the steps, standing just at the end of the cement walk. The Kunoichi must have been in the middle of a meeting with him and they were talking about their captured Kraang. Fillien guessed with the fact that the said Kraang was in its cage next to Shredder's chair. Fillien thought, perfect timing.

She put the Kraang droid down on the floor, leaving her mouth open to say, "Sir, I have found what you requested. One droid, and I disarmed it so that it wouldn't run."

"Very good, Ms. Lefevere." Shredder told her. "Leave us."

Fillien bowed and left for the door, leaving Karai and Shredder with the empty robot body. Once she was out, Shredder reached down to the cage by his chair, opened it, and grabbed hold of the Kraang alien but the slimy tentacle like hands. The thing screeched in his grip, but Shredder ignored it as he walked down the steps down to where Karai was. He said, "Now, we can answers."

One minute into the interrogation and Shredder was getting irritated about how resistant this Kraang was. But Shredder had a way of getting what he wanted, the hard way. Shredder pointed one of his expandable blades towards the Kraang alien's face. "Why were you hunting the turtles?"

The translator of the droid body short circuited a little bit until it was audible enough for the Kraang to speak through. "The ones known as the turtles are protecting the life form needed by Kraang. The one known as April O'Neil."

Karai, who had heard the whole thing out of boredom, now had her interest on high. The turtles were protecting a girl? What girl? Shredder had the same question in mind and asked, "Who is this April O'Neil?"

"She is the one known as The One. She is the Link which is missing in The Plan which is the plan of Kraang."

So the only reason the Kraang were after the turtles was because the turtles were protecting April from being a part in the Kraang's plan…whatever it was. "So this April O'Neil is at the center of everything." Karai stated.

"Then perhaps we can use her to draw the turtles out of hiding." Shredder told her. "Karai, find this girl, and bring her to me." Karai smiled and then nodded. She got off the interrogation table she had been sitting on the whole time and started to make her way down the cement walk to the exit doors. Karai replayed her father's orders in her head and smiled wickedly. All this was for some girl, and not her. The turtles wanted to take down a Kraang ship all for a girl. And this girl, Karai thought, was probably close to the turtles. So close that the turtles would rather protect this girl then keep a deal with Karai. They would probably choose this April over Karai any day…. The Japanese girl's wicked smile deepened. Oh this girl, April, was so going to get the full on wrath of Karai. Not only will she hurt April, but she'll be able to hit a nerve on the turtles, something that Karai will love to feel the satisfaction of. Before Karai was about to head outside the exit doors, Shredder called back out to her, "Bring along Ms. Lefevre with you."

No, no, no, no…. Karai turned back to her father and pleaded, "What? But I can do this on my-"

"Karai, do not try and disobey me. My word is final." Shredder said the last part threateningly.

Karai sighed. She knew she couldn't go against his orders. She promised herself since her father was the only one she could trust at the moment that she wouldn't try and go astray from his word. His word was true to her, so she bowed and said, "Yes father." And then walked out.

As Karai stepped out from behind the doors of the Great Hall, Fillien saw her walk out and jumped down from the horizontal bar she was previously laying on. She landed swiftly on her front paws and made her way next to Karai to walk alongside with. "So, how'd the interrogation go?"

Karai was surprised that Fillien had an idea what went on in the room, as well as she had stayed out here the whole time. Karai didn't show her shock, though, and asked angrily, "Why do you want to know?" She was still not in the mood to be around Fillien.

Fillien wasn't so happy to be talking with Karai either but whom else was she going to ask besides the Kunoichi. Shredder for sure never. That's why Fillien was asking Karai. "I would like to know where our clan is going with this action to use a Kraang to find info."

"Whatever, the interrogation went as planned…" Karai smiled wickedly, thinking also at the new information she got earlier, "And much more." Karai simply answered as she made her way down the stairs with Fillien.

"What do you mean much more?" Fillien asked.

"Well turns out the Kraang are after this girl called April. She has something they want, probably, but the turtles keep getting in the way."

"So…"

"So my father asked me to get her and when we bring her to Shredder….."

"Then the Turtles will come for April and will fall into a trap."

"Pretty much. That's why I…. need your help."

Fillien stopped dead as they got to the foot of the steps. "You want my help? For what?"

"Well, not me…. Shredder told me to have you join me in capturing April O'Neil. Since I can't go against orders, than I have to have you tag along." Karai tried to sound unhappy, but there was a little voice in the back of her mind that was saying that she was happy Fillien was joining her.

They continued down the main hall to the dorm area as Karai explained the plan. Once she was done, Karai asked Fillien, "You got the plan?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The Kunoichi took a look at the cat girl who gave Karai a serious look. Karai rolled her eyes and said, "You better." And she went in to her room, shutting the door in front of Fillien's face.

Fillien stepped back a little and yelled to the door of the room, "Yeah, good night to you, too."

The next day, Fillien was on a roof of some apartment looking at a manhole cover in the alley below her. From the information she and Karai had gotten from the Kraang, near this manhole cover was one of April O'Neil's favorite hangout spots. There were three in total and Karai had gone to look at another one. If April was to come out of the one Fillien was checking on, she would notify Karai. But it was already noon and Fillien had been on watch on this manhole cover since morning. Bad enough that she had to sneak out in the daylight, but she wasn't comfortable in doing so.

Fillien was lying down with her feet tucked under her like a cat, but she felt them fall asleep when she got the tingling feeling from her rump to her paws. So she decided to stretch herself and she gave a loud yawn while doing so. Once she stretched her back legs, she pressed the button of an ear communicator. Fillien and Karai asked the foot soldier, Sukkapii if he had a way for them to communicate from different positions and he had what they were looking for. Sukkapii had made his own ear com that was like little wireless ear buds that fit in the ears. For Fillien, he had to make on the spot a wire that would wrap like a ring around her ear and hold the com up by the ear.

All the cat girl had to do was press the com piece like a button to communicate to Karai. Fillien heard a little static before she heard the com link connect with Karai's ear piece. Fillien began to say, "Hey, I've been up here for hours, man. Nothing's happened."

Karai, who was on a roof a few blocks away, rolled her eyes and pressed one finger to the com and said, "Well if you're bored, go to the other hotspot that we haven't checked yet." Then she focused back to the manhole cover she was guarding from her hiding spot on the roof

When Fillien heard this, she got an evil grin. Fillien completely forgot about their personal feud and got the idea to test Karai's limits. "But I'm lazy."

Karai gritted her teeth and almost yelled, "Then stop complaining and stay there, you lazy cat."

"Hey! That's a vicious stereotype." Fillien yowled. She took her paw finger off the ear com and let herself lay back on the roof. Fillien felt hurt by the comment Karai gave her and tried to ignore it. She felt stupid to have forgotten she and Karai weren't on good terms, so it was no time to be playful. Good thing Fillien was able to forget it when she heard the sound of metal scratching cement coming from the alley next to her. She looked over the edge of the roof down to the alley below. The manhole lid slid to the side and from the hole out came a girl with red hair in a short ponytail. She had a yellow shirt on with the number five, blue shorts with grey tights under, and Ugg boots. The red head had a brown handbag slung over her shoulder by a strap.

Fillien gasped. "Wow, I remember her." Memories of Fillien's last days as a human flooded into her head. She remembered walking into Murikami's restaurant as a civilian and seeing a girl walking out of the restaurant. With red hair…

Fillien blinked several times. The clothing as well…. It was the same description that the Kraang gave her and Karai about April O'Neil. How ironic, this was April O'Neil. Fillien knew April before she even knew her name. She wasn't going to tell Karai that part, but she was going to have to tell her that their target had been spotted. Fillien pressed her ear com again, "Karai, I think I found her. She matches the exact description from the Kraang, save for the use of their weird English language though."

"Right. Which one of her hot spots are you near again?"

"The restaurant one." Fillien said. Then her mouth dropped, now realizing what street she had been in front of the whole time. Just down the corner was Murikami's noddle shop. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Um, nothing."

"Whatever, I'm on my way." Karai left her spot and she ran from roof to roof until she saw Fillien on a building from the corner of a street. Forgetting about their personal fight with each other, Karai became a little playful and quietly leapt on to the roof and snuck up behind Fillien. Then Karai grabbed Fillien suddenly by the shoulders to spook her, which worked, because the mutant cat girl leapt up five feet in the air, making a small screech at the same time. Eyes turning into slits, Fillien instantly turned and grabbed on to Karai's legs, claws unsheathed to secure whatever was her safety.

Karai gave a small yelp at the feeling on her thigh and said through clenched teeth, "Um, Fillien, retract the claws, please."

Fillien looked up at Karai's face and finally noticed what she was doing and let go of her. "Oops, sorry." Then the cat became serious and said, "Wait- why were you sneaking up on me?"

"Because I wanted to."

Fillien snorted and looked away. "Hmm, some mature girl you are." Karai was about to get angry when she realized that the fault was hers. She neglected the fact that they weren't happy with each other at the moment and that her playfulness wasn't a game to Fillien anymore. Karai shook of the move she had done and focused back on the mission.

Karai kneeled down looking over the edge at a busy street. There were a lot of people so Karai asked, "Which girl?" With her right front paw Fillien pointed at the red haired girl going towards the end of the street to cross, "That girl."

The girl, April, stopped as she waited for the signal to cross. Karai smirked, "Ok, you can go back to the Hideout. I'll take care of her. Make sure no one sees you."

"Are you sure you can handle this alone. I mean, she is trained to fight according to the Kraang."

"Well she's good if the turtles are around, but I bet alone I could toy her enough to catch her off guard."

"Ok, I won't stay if that's what you want." Fillien turned to leave, "But I won't be too far if you need my help. So call me."

"Don't worry, I won't." Karai looked back down and noticed the symbol to cross had turned on and the crowed with April in it started to walk across. Karai looked at the cat girl as she was walking away and said, "One last thing. Do I look civilian enough? I can't tell since I've been so used to wearing nothing but armor the last few months."

Fillien turned back and looked at Karai showing off her heavy black jacket with metal studs and buttons decorating it. The Kunoichi had on also a pair blue jeans and black combat boots. The cat girl shrugged and continued walking. "Yep, just another regular punk on the street."

"Thanks." Karai said with sarcasm. She then stood up and jumped off the side of the building and down into the alley beneath. Fillien tapped her foot a little agitated. She didn't want to say anything but she hoped Karai went easy on the girl. There was just something innocent about April that Fillien couldn't put a paw on but she just had a feeling this was going to end differently than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: That's right folks we're getting in deep to Karai's Vendetta, and by deep I mean we're getting into Karai's thoughts these next few chapters, along with Fillien. I really liked this episode for some reason. So, the girls are still angry yet wanting to get back to their regular lives, but now they're forced in a mission together. Will Fillien do something? How far will Karai take this mission? All next. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	56. Chapter 55

**A.N: So I just spent the last three days stressing over my CalArts Application and I can finally relax and type again. It feels good to just sit back, and then get excited that we have only a week to wait for the next episode, yay! 200 reviews also, I'm so glad and thankful to everyone who has been commenting and reading up on my story, I'm so happy you love it!**

**Kame Otaku: It feels great when you get references.**

**Amyanime: Haha, 200'th reviewer, good job! I'll get right on that doodle.**

**Ericaphoenix16: I've got that covered, don't worry.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Those two are so great together, why can't they see that?**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 55<strong>

Karai landed in a crouch in the alley with no one in the street seeing her. Karai stood up, relaxed, and walked out onto the sidewalk. Just like in Tokyo, she blended in very well into the crowed that walked the streets. No one minded another girl dressed in dark clothing. It was perfect cover for the mission. She crossed the street up to the end of the one April was on. She found the red haired girl down on one knee checking out the menu of what looked like a vending machine. Karai stopped and smiled, feeling almost at home knowing the machine was a menu dispenser. There were tons of them in many restaurants back in Tokyo, and it made it easier to serve food. Karai looked up at the building next to her that was supposed to be the restaurant that April went too. The sign was a graphic of noodles in a bowl with Japanese words that said Murakami's Noodle Shop. The building was a one story with the windows covered in Japanese like walls. Even the sliding door had the authentic wooden bars with the woven tarp over. This Murakami guy really wasn't joking around.

Karai looked back at the red haired girl who was still looking at the machine in wonder. "What is this thing?"

Karai rolled her eyes. Really? Something told Karai the machine was new to this place, especially if the Kraang said April came here all the time. Karai had enough of the pondering and went up to stand next to the kneeling girl. Karai explained to April, "That's how you order." Karai pulled out a quarter and slipped it into the slot of the machine. "They have these in Tokyo." Karai ignored the surprise gaze of the girl she could feel on her back and just looked at the menu quickly. Karai smirked to herself, seeing a certain delicacy she used to have a lot as child in Japan. Karai pressed the slot button with the symbol of a turtle and then waited until she heard the sound of the token falling into the dispenser. Karai leaned down and picked it up, showing it to April. "You give these to the chef."

"Oh…" April said. She looked at the menu again and found what she was looking for. Karai watched as she put in a quarter, pressed a certain button, and grabbed the wooden chip. As April stood up, Karai asked her all friendly like, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure? Why not?" April said. As the red head walked to the entrance of the shop, Karai smirked. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Like she had told Karai, Fillien didn't go far. Shredder did say Karai should have Fillien's help in this, so she was going to stay behind and help. The action part Fillien for sure had to be a part off. But for now with all the quiet, Fillien wanted to rest. That and the fact that even though Fillien wanted to help she couldn't because that would mean going out in public. The cat girl found a sunny spot by a billboard where she could hide and take in the sun at the same time. She laid there and waited.

Karai and April walked in the restaurant together. Karai took one look around and found herself staring at a square counter that went around a space in the middle of a room where there was a kitchenette. The walls were a plain dark red and the counter white. The best part about the room was that the only person besides the girls was the chef. Perfect, Karai thought as she securely shut the door behind her. "Hello, Murakami-san." April said to the old man dressed in white, unusually wearing shades in this light.

He turned to look, sort of, in April's direction. "April-chan. How are you?" Murakami replied to her. What Karai got curious about was not only how the man addressed April, but how April addressed him and did it first. Karai took a mental note that this girl was prone to cultural customs. As the two girls sat down at the front table, one next to the other, April put her wooden token down on the countertop. Karai watched intently as the chef picked it up and rubbed the imprinted symbol on chip between his fingers. It suddenly made sense to Karai on why he was wearing the black shades. The chef was blind. This made Karai's plan to get April even easier.

The old man was able to identify the symbol quickly and say out loud, "Ahh, pizza gyoza." What the hell was that? Karai asked herself.

"Hai. Chou oishi." **(Yes, super delicious)** April replied. And what the hell was that? Karai had to say that April could do better with her sentence format but the fact that the red head spoke Japanese was surprising enough.

Karai had to ask, "You speak Japanese?"

"I picked up a few words from…." It looked like the red head was having trouble answering that and added weakly, "My brothers."

Karai didn't need a lie detector to know that April had made that up. From posture to voice, April was showing just how bad of a liar she was. But Karai had a feeling that she wasn't lying about the fact that she was surrounded by a bunch of guys who spoke Japanese once in a while. Mutant Turtles to be exact. Karai wondered why Leo never tried to speak to Karai in Japanese. Kari put that on her to do list next time she met up with him, along with killing him as well. Wanting to see how far April could go, Karai said, "Brothers? Tell me about them."

"Oh, you know, just crazy…." April was having trouble finding the words to describe them without blowing their cover.

The Japanese girl suggested, "Animals?" Boy was Karai being a little shit today.

April gave up and said, "Pretty much."

Karai thought to give the red head a break for now and ask what the old man mentioned earlier. "Although, I never heard of Pizza Gyoza back in Tokyo."

April seemed to get excited in the change in subject and told Karai enthusiastically, "That's because Murakami invented it. You should try one."

Karai wanted to wince. Not that she was picky, but she never liked when Americans tried to Americanize cultural food, especially Japanese food. Yet, she was on a mission, and the first step was to get April to like her and not know who she really was. Karai tried to match her target's enthusiasm and said, "That sounds great. You should try some of mine."

April laughed. "Done." Her guard was definitely low now.

Step one, done. Karai smiled and lightly slammed her tile on to the counter to get the blind man's attention. The chef moved over to her and grabbed her menu token. There was a smile on the man's face as he felt his finger around the symbol to identify it, but was suddenly replaced with a look of dread and gasped. Karai became slightly nervous and leaned on her right arm over the table. She had totally forgotten to take in the man's minority, which was just like her. They were both Japanese, and both knew that if someone ordered her particular dish, it meant either they respected the sacrifice of what was once life now served to them, or that they were dangerous and were not afraid to pull the plug out of anyone. Especially if the dish was Supo Nave, Turtle Soup. Karai was a bit of both those options; her father taught her honor for good reason, but the point being that now she was in the need for revenge over four certain turtles was how she reflected it from the soup. The problem was the man, though, and he was now skeptical of her, especially now that April was in the room as well.

Karai wanted to give him a look that said, 'Shut your mouth or I'll kill you' but it wouldn't work because he was blind. To Karai's relief the man didn't say anything but a nervous, "Hai…" and went to cooking. Karai sighed and looked to her left. April had been completely oblivious to the exchange that had taken place and was rummaging through her purse. Karai couldn't believe it. She heard the red head was trained to fight, but it looks like Hamato Yoshi had forgotten to teach her how to inspect her surroundings, and know the enemy. Wanting to continue on with a conversation, Karai asked her, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm April."

"My name is…" Shit, shit, shit, shit. Karai had completely forgotten to come up with a cover name for herself. Fillien would be laughing at her for this if she were here. Well she wasn't. Karai thought quickly and suddenly remembered her cover name for when she went around Tokyo. Chowa, but the English translation was, "…Harmony." Karai only picked that name when she was a kid only because she loved the sound of the word. Now she wished she picked something less cute sounding. Something like Karai, because Karai meant deadly one.

April said to her, "I love it. It's nice to have a name that has great meaning behind it. My mother told me she picked April because the spring flowers are always in full bloom that month."

Karai clenched her fist. Karai wasn't jealous when other people talked about their mothers. She never stopped them from doing so, but Karai couldn't help but feel hurt to hear someone talk about their mom. Especially since they actually knew them, talk to them all the time. For Karai, she never knew her mother, and all she could do was fantasize about what her mother could have thought when she named her. Wanting to change the subject back to names, Karai said, "Yeah, I guess it's obvious…the name Harmony." Karai wondered if that was a good transition out the previous subject. She didn't know because she hardly ever talked about normal girl things with anyone. There was the exception of Fillien but Karai didn't want to think about the annoying cat right now. Speaking of Fillien, "If you want to know a weird name, I know someone named Fillien which means Feline…." Karai wanted to slap herself. She just said in her head she did not want to think of the cat, and here she was talking about her.

April didn't notice the change in mood in the air and continued with her topic, "Really? In what language?"

"French. Ironic, especially since she's a…..cat….lover."

April laughed. "That is coincidental."

Karai tried to force a small laugh but managed a light chuckle. The scent of food cooking became evident in the air and Karai inhaled. "Wow, it smells good."

"Of course. Murakami is the greatest cook around."

The old man heard this and said, not looking back, "Ah, April, you do not need to say that. There are probably better cooks around."

"In my opinion, you're the best. And the….guys… think so too." The way April said that made Karai raise an eyebrow. So the turtles knew Murakami, then. Karai made a note to remember that if she needed leverage for future missions.

The smell became stronger and Karai got an idea. The old man was already suspicious of her, so maybe telling him something nice may lead him astray. "She's right, Murakami. I came around here to check the place because someone recommended it. They said your food is as authentic as Japan itself." Murakami turned himself around this time to face her and nodded with a small smile. Karai smirked knowing she had gained a little trust out of the blind man.

As the cook went back to work, April said to Karai, "You seem to talk a lot of Japan. Do you live there?"

As Karai reached out to grab a set of wooden chopsticks that had been placed in front of her, Karai told her, "Yeah. I'm just here to visit." She pulled apart the chopsticks and began to scratch one over the other to brush off the splinters.

April asked, "What brings you to New York?"

"I'm here with my dad. He's here trying to close an old deal." Karai smiled at her play in words. Fillien did say once she was the master of white lies, now Karai just had to agree.

April became curios, thinking it was a business term and asked, "Oh, what does he do?"

"He's in kitchen utensils." Karai said, raising one chop stick to her face. "Knives mostly."

Suddenly a bowl of soup was placed in front of her. Karai looked a little surprised at how quick Murakami had made the soup. Then Karai looked at the clock and noticed about fifteen minute had passed since she ordered. Does time pass faster when deep in conversations? Interesting. Karai put her chopsticks down and folded her hands, saying, "Ita takimasu."

As she was about to pick up her chopsticks again, Karai heard April next to her copy what she did and say, "Itatakimas." The Japanese girl blinked several times. April was a quick learner, she could give her that.

Karai looked over at April's flat plate with six dumplings on it. She guessed those were the Pizza gyozas. "Now let's see what these Pizza pot stickers are all about." Karai said trying to sound excited. April motioned to her plate to let Karai know she could grab one and Karai took one with her chopsticks. Karai took one bite and suddenly her taste buds were filled with an array of flavors. First she tasted the dumpling, then the pizza part of it, and then the whole thing together. To be honest, Karai actually liked it. Her inner thoughts told her not to admit it that it was good, because she said before that she didn't like Americanized culture food. Maybe she could make an exception with this one. Trying to sound impressed as well as not, which is confusing to say even, Karai told April, "Best dumpling ever."

April agreed, "I know right?"

The pizza qyoza was something extraordinary and weird at the same time, for sure. Karai would have asked for a plate of her own, but she had a mission, and she was just finishing step two. To do so, Karai had to give April her bowl of soup to taste. Almost persistently, Karai pushed her order of soup towards her and said, "Now you try mine."

April took a spoon and dipped it in, asking, "What is it?" April brought the spoon up to her lips.

As she was about to take a sip, Karai answered her question, "Supo nave…..turtle soup."

The red haired girl froze. Karai could just see the dots connecting in her head. "Karai…" April almost stammered. The turtles must have described Karai before, but April probably didn't think it could be her until now. Now, especially since a Japanese girl asked about the turtles and hinted in her father's job with weasel words. Step two, let April know who she really is talking to, complete.

Karai responded to her name being called out, "In person …" her smile turned into a dark one. Karai looked up at Murakami who seemed to sense something was wrong and turned to face them. The Kunoichi didn't have to worry about him though because one, he was blind, and two, he was behind a counter. April got off her chair slowly, pulling her hand bag close as she backed up towards the exit doors. Karai got off her chair and stood tall to face the scared red head. April tried to make an excuse and she turned around to leave, saying, "I—ugh—got to go—"

She didn't get to finish and go anywhere because Karai was already right behind her, holding April back by the strap of her bag. April looked back, frightened, as Karai said in a dark tone, "I was thinking you would come with me, April O'Neil. My father would love to meet you." Karai pulled back hard on the strap of April's purse to force the red head into a tight grip. April tried to struggle away, screaming "Let go of me!"

As Karai held April back by the arms, pinning them back, she thought to herself about how easy this was going. All she had to do for Step three was knock her out and get her back to the hideout. Karai made a fist and was about to have it contact April in the jaw… if it hadn't been for a soup bowl to just suddenly appear and cover here face as well as spill hot soup all over her.

Fillien felt her stomach churn out of nervousness all of a sudden and she stood up on her paws. She looked from her post by the advertisement board and looked around. Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I want to let you guys know, this episode was actually the first few chapters I wrote when coming up for the idea of Fillien. Yes, Filly, something is definitely not right. I don't know about you guys, but the way I wrote this chapter, the wording and everything, was the best I had ever done. Not only the sentence formats but the fact that I made Karai sound so great. I added more to the conversation so that there was something knew to read here. Haha, Karai talking about Fillien even if she didn't want to. So apparently Miwa means Harmony, as well as Chowa. I just found that out recently so don't sue me if you think I messed up translation. I did intend to make Fillien derive from feline and I made up the idea April's mom named her after the April Blooms. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	57. Chapter 56

**A.N: Whelp, that episode was great, warm up for getting back from the hiatus. I'm just happy that Leo and April finally teamed up.**

**Kame Otaku: yes, Japanese for water is Kairi, I know because I play Kingdom Hearts and the main characters are named after elements. I love your reaction to calling your character Destiny.**

**amyanime: LOL, I learned that blind rule from Toph in ATLA.**

**Eraicaphoenix16: No problem, I always want to make sure my readers understand the story**

**Beawolf's Pen: She'll play in a little for this one but not much because the sun is up, haha**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 56<strong>

Karai heard the person holding the bowl to her face yell, "Oh, I am so sorry!" Karai was so alarmed by this that she lost hold of April's purse and she sensed the girl had retreated out of the restaurant as fast as she could. Karai pulled the bowl off her face and shoved it into whoever had put it in front of her in the first place. Surprisingly it was the old man. The Kunoichi was aggravated that she had been bested by a blind guy, especially since she made note earlier to keep an eye on him. Now Murakami was holding her back, protecting April from getting captured by her. Karai would have done something to him to teach him a lesson, but he wasn't the target. April was. Karai pushed Murakami away and ran for the door.

When she rammed the door open and stepped outside, Karai looked around and turned to her left down the sidewalk. She saw April sprinting as fast as she could down the street. Karai put on a burst of speed and ran after the red haired girl. Even though Karai was trained better than this girl, April was still able to keep way ahead of her. Karai sighed, knowing from this point on she was going to lose April at this speed. So, Karai did the one thing she would regret the most. She pressed the button on her ear communicator.

Fillien had been trotting around from roof top to roof top, trying to get the tormented feeling that something was wrong out of her system. She felt the mission was going to make a turn for the worst and got a tugging sensation to call Karai via ear com. But, the Kunoichi beat her to it. Fillien heard a beeping from her device and she pressed on it saying knowingly, "You need my help, don't you?"

She heard a little bit of panting on the other line, but Karai managed to say, "Don't say anything and just track her down. She's running down Skye St."

"Got it." The cat stretched her wings and was ready to leap off the building but realized that it was still morning and people would notice her flying. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to run." As she ran along the roof by the street, Fillien said through the com, "So, she figured out who you were?"

"I wanted here to anyway, and then I was going to get the jump on her but the cook got to me."

Fillien figured the cook was Murakami and snorted. "You got jumped by a blind guy? Nice."

"How did you know he was blind? I didn't tell you."

Fillien's eyes widened. Oops.

Suddenly, Fillien heard the sound of a weak motor and she looked down and saw April getting on a pizza delivery moped and riding off with it. Stolen no doubt, Fillien thought, but she wasn't here to criticize. Fillien said through her com link, "Found her." Then she took off running on the roof tops to keep up with the April girl.

Karai heard this as she stopped just at a familiar alley. She walked in and asked through the link, "Is she still on the same street?"

As Karai went up to a wall where there was a tarp hiding something under, Fillien answered, "Same one."

"Good" Karai said and she pulled the tarp off, revealing a black motorcycle

Fillien heard the sound of the engine on the other end, "So you have to result to the motor cycle, don't you?"

"Oh just shut up and keep running."

Fillien did so and then finally stopped at the roof at a corner of a T section. She saw the April girl stop at the red light, and then the cat contacted Karai. "The cherry top stopped at the red light."

"I see her." Karai told her.

Fillien heard a load motorcycle coming down the street and turned her focus to a black speeder heading in April's direction. The cat girl smiled, recognizing the rider with the black and red helmet. Karai speeded up her bike and went after April. Fillien noticed that April had turned her head to see Karai was on her tail, so the red head ignored the red light and turned to the right. Fillien saw Karai had made the turn and was already riding next to April. Fillien followed along the street to watch Karai try and reach out and grab April, who managed to avoid every attempt. Intrigued by the whole scene, Fillien didn't notice she was running towards a smoke pipe until it was too late. She felt her world spin as her head collided with the pipe and then she lay on the floor trying to get her bearings. "Ow…."

Karai was so close she felt like she was going to reach April until she saw a truck pulling up at the end of the street. April was close enough to pass it, but Karai was too far and she knew she wouldn't make it so she skidded the bike to the side and stopped. She kicked the side of her bike in frustration, having lost the girl's trail. She pressed her com link, "Fillien, are you still on her tail?"

She heard Fillien groan in pain on the other end of the link and then say, "No, I hit a smoke pipe that moved in front of me."

"That sounds like an excuse."

"I'm guessing the reason you called was because you last her, again. What's your excuse?"

"It was a dumb truck, how was I supposed to know it was there?"

"What? You call that a…"

Karai waited for Fillien to finish but she heard nothing else. "Well…. "

"I FOUND HER! She's riding down Pacard St."

"Hmm. She must have made a U-Turn to try and throw me off." Karai revved her bike and turned left into a street. Karai went into an alley and parked her bike there. She looked up and climbed the fire escape of the building next to her. When she got to the roof, Karai ran until she got to the end where Pacard St. made an intersection. She looked at the street that crossed in front of her. Out of all the sound of the beeping of cars, she could hear one sound coming from the end that was more distinguishable then all the others. She looked and saw the April girl come riding down the street passing her on the moped. Karai didn't hesitate and she ran after her, on foot and on the roof.

Karai followed her until she saw April go into a hidden alley. Karai jumped down the fire escape and then landed in the alley. The Japanese girl looked around trying to find the red head and as well figure out why it was dark around. Then she remembered she still had her biker helmet on. Karai took it off and then shook her head to get the loose hairs back on end. Karai looked around again, this time getting better light, and a better sense at where April was. Karai didn't look back, but her eyes went in the direction she felt April was coming from; behind her. April charge with a white helmet in hand she wore earlier and threw it towards Karai but she easily dodged it. April ran past and Karai let her so that when they both turned around, they were facing each other. And April's back into the alley wall. Karai had her cornered. She smiled, now it was time to play.

Fillien had been going from building to building in trying to find Karai and where she had gone. No doubt after April, but the question was where. After a long while of search the streets and alleys, Fillien couldn't find the Kunoichi. She was lost in the maze of New York. "Stupid City, why do you have to be so un-navigable….if that's a word." The cat decided to head back to the hideout. "Better to head back and wait for her then stay out here and get caught in broad daylight.

Karai and April had exchanged punches and kicks, a few times April getting the best of Karai. In the end though, Karai managed to beat April so hard, Karai had her flying out the alley and into the street to land on the ground, still. Not caring if anyone of the public was watching, Karai stalked up to the red head who was scrambling to get up from the ground. Pathetic, Karai thought. This girl was being trained under a ninja master and yet she couldn't take a punch. All this and she was still wanted by the Kraang and helped by the turtles. Jealous thoughts finally made Karai's blood boil and say out loud, "What makes you so special?" Karai walked past her, not looking back to see April standing up. "You're the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants, and trained by a great ninja master. Why?" Suddenly, Karai was pulled back by the lose locks of hair on the side of her face and she was forced to turn around to face the attacker. She saw it was April, struggling to keep a hard grip on Karai's hair. Two could play at that.

Karai reached out and grabbed April by her hair and tried to pull her off. Together, the girls attempted to beat the other to the punch as they forced each other around the sidewalk by their strengths. April yelled to Karai, "I don't know! I'm flunking Trig, my friends are mutants, aliens got my dad…." Excuses are all Karai heard, and yet it worked to the point she was able to pull April off her hair and then shove her to the floor so that she was full face to the cement. Karai made sure she stayed there by leaning on April's back using her foot and with her hands she grabbed an arm and held it up behind April. Karai could feel the pain radiate off the red haired girl as Karai pinned her arm farther and farther behind her back. This was just too easy. Her target was a weak and helpless girl who lived a go happy life. So what school life sucked? Karai didn't care, she was homeschooled. What was the problem with having mutants to protect you? April was a queen with a turtle army by her side, and Karai was a soldier who had to do it all herself. And Karai knew the Kraang had her father, they told her that. It's not like they were going to kill him. What was this April girl complaining about?

Feeling the need to teach a true lesson in pain, Karai bent April's arm farther, attempting to dislocate it…. Until April said something that changed everything. "And I lost my mother!"

Karai's breath hitched and she stopped pulling April's arm back. "You-You lost your mom?" Karai didn't know what to make of this. In fact, she didn't have time to make anything out of it. A few seconds of distraction helped April in using the hand that Karai let go of earlier and grabbing the Japanese girl by the color. In a flash, April pulled Karai down and with her foot kicked her right over her and down the stairs to a subway station below. Karai tumbled down the hard and stony steps until she came to a halt on flat ground. Karai lay there on her stomach in a bit of pain, trying to get together what had just happened. She was just bested… by the most untrained Kunoichi she had ever seen. Karai became furious at the thought and got up quickly to run up the stairs. What stopped her was the pain in her chest, both because she had hit the floor face down and the feeling of pity for what April said. Pain made Karai slow down and grab her chest, then get to the nearest wall to lean the other hand on. She looked up the stairs to where she last saw April and observed as the red head had got back on the moped and was sped away.

Karai staid leaning against the wall, trying to ignore the repeating words that went through her head. Taking a few breaths, the Kunoichi tried to meditate on removing the thoughts that were plaguing her. She needed to concentrate on just getting out of here and going back to the hideout. When both physical and mental pain had subsided, Karai walked up the stairs and went to find her motorcycle.

Fillien stood outside on the loft by the hole on the stain glass window. An hour had passed since Fillien returned to the hideout to wait for Karai to finish the mission on her own. But an hour too long made Fillien worry and she was already pacing back and forth on the flat rim of the loft. When she heard the sound of a motor engine, Fillien's feline ears perked up and she trotted to the corner of the building to see Karai ride in on her motorcycle with helmet and all. Fillien sighed in relief. Then she became serious again, remembering how well trained Karai was and how she shouldn't worry for her at all. Then she noticed something missing. Where was the red haired girl?

Karai turned into the small alley next to the church and then pressed a button on her handle bar. It opened up the rusted garage door on the side of the building and Karai slowly rode in her motorcycle. When Karai parked it at the end of the big room, she turned off the cycle engine and took off her helmet. Once she did, the previous fight immediately came back like a wave. Karai could hear the hurt in April's voice at it played over and over in her head saying, "And I lost my mother!" From how April talked about her mother before, it seemed like she knew her and then lost her to something. Like Fillien, it must have been painful to know the person they lost. Karai didn't know how it felt, but that's what made it more confusing. Especially since April was an enemy. Why did Karai pity April? Why did she just let her go? They were nothing alike, and yet somehow April not having her mother made Karai feel like they were somehow more alike than she thought. "And I lost my mother…" the words ran through Karai's brain and it hurt.

"Karai?" The Kunoichi didn't turn her head when she heard the worried voice of Fillien. But she did move her eyes to the side to see the mutant cat girl sitting by the door to the hallway of the hideout. Fillien's eyes were wide with confusion and she saw the pained look on Karai's face, Fillien's ears dropped. "Karai? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The Kunoichi answered, getting off her bike and leaving her helmet hanging on the handle. She walked out of the garage, passing Fillien who was just watching at the way Karai acted. Fillien looked back and forth between the garage and Karai as the Japanese girl was walking farther and farther away down the hall. Fillien shook her head and went after Karai.

"Karai, wait?" She went next to Karai and trotted alongside her as they made their way passed the dojo and then up the stairs that lead to the main level. Fillien asked, "What happened? Where's the girl?" As they reached the main level and started to make their way to the stairs that lead up to the second, Fillien began to say, "Let me guess, she got away again and this time you didn't-"

Karai stopped and turned to look at Fillien before the cat girl could finish. Fillien halted and almost cowered in fear seeing the malicious sneer Karai was giving her. Not the same ones that Karai showed Fillien when she knew she was playing around, but the one she gave to her enemies. This hurt Fillien so much, but the conversation before hurt Karai worse. So much worse that the Kunoichi screamed, "YES! She got away! Happy? Now leave me alone!" Karai rubbed her chest where the April girl grabbed her by the shirt and then turned and walked away, leaving Fillien to just stand there with her tail between her legs.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Holy cow, that went south faster than a landslide. So Fillien did help out a little, until a pipe got in her way. We all know how the chase and fight sign went, but now we know Karai thought about all this. It all hurts, all the feels! Karai taking it on Fillien, and Karai just in pain! Let me die! Now bring me back to life. Next, we get more drama, a goodbye to a special friend, and a hello to a new one. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	58. Chapter 57

**A.N: YOOOOOOOOO! Vision Quest was such a fricken good episode! I mean, there could have been more to make it better but they only have so little time. It was still good.**

**Amyanime4: I bet Fillien could have turned the tides, it's just someone was too stubborn *looks at Karai***

**Kame Otaku: There's my point of the story! To lead Fillien and Karai down the road of hurt and pain to the point they don't remember what the problem was, and then something happens to make Karai- wait I can't give away the story. I bet they just left the maze there, or Bradford and Xever went back to burn it, LOL. HOLY HECK! You misspelled is Baxter's name, that's what the turtles should call him next time, Buxtarp! And the filler's get better.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Sadly, it is, but now it will change direction.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I bet everyone was wondering what was going through Karai's head when April said that. I'm still sketching the comic, college apps have held me back for a while.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 57<strong>

Karai kept walking up stairs, down corridors and turn corners until she made it to the doors of the Great Hall. She opened the sliding doors and made her way down the cement aisle. Stopping in front of the steps, Karai kneeled down and didn't dare look up at her father who sat at the stone chair at the top of the stairs

"Karai? Where is the girl?" Shredder asked in an angry tone.

Karai wanted to blurt out what really happened, but she knew she was only going to get a tongue lashing for the fact she let her target go over petty words. "The Kraang where right, she has skill. She…..Threw me off." Karai said in turn.

She heard the sound of clinging metal, signaling her that the Shredder was getting up from his seat. "And how?"

"I just said-"

"`Iiwake! Kanojo wa wazuka sū-kagetsu no tame ni kunren sa rete imasu. Watashi wa nan-nen mo anata o kunren shite kita! Watashi wa.. Hau... Futatabi tazunemasu?" **(Excuses! She has only been trained for a few months. I've been training you for years! I will ask again…..How?) **Karai bit her lip in desperation, trying to think. She was stuck, she couldn't think of a good excuse. Damn it, if only Fillien were here she could really be useful right now and come up with a great explanation.

It sounded like the Shredder was tired of the silence because he didn't wait for Karai to answer and he went along to say, "Very well, I'll take skill as your answer. But for the next two weeks, training will be doubled in intensity. Do I make myself clear?"

Not only was she in pain now but now she was going to be in more sore pain after the intense training. Better that then telling the truth, was what Karai told herself. "Yes, Father."

"Anata wa kyakka sa rete iru." **(You are dismissed)**

Karai got up and bowed before turning and walking out of the Great Hall. When she opened one side of the doubled door, she saw Fillien standing outside with her ear pressed against the other door Karai didn't open. Karai closed the door behind her and Fillien gave her a sheepish grin. "I got curious, that's all. I had to hear what went wrong." Karai just turned to go, marching to her room. But even trying to walk away wasn't going to stop the cat girl from asking questions. Fillien trudged behind Karai and said, "I know what you told Shredder wasn't the full on truth. How did she throw you off? I mean, she's no better then you in a fight so how is it possible for her to just get the best of you?"

Fillien continued to pester Karai and when they reached the bottom of the stairs to the dorm level, Karai couldn't hold in the pain of the truth any longer. The anger boiling in her made her lash out at Fillien. Karai turned around and punched Fillien in the face, right in the same place Shredder had hurt Fillien before. Fillien was taken aback. She stepped backwards and shook her head of the pain growing on her cheek. Fillien didn't look up, but all she had to do was hear Karai to know how pissed the Kunoichi was. "I said to you, Fillien, to leave me alone! You don't need to know what happened. It doesn't fucking matter. Keep your head in your own business and just forget about the mission. Forget it! If you want to be a good soldier then just don't talk to me. You don't need me and I don't need you!" And with that, Karai ran away trying to leave Fillien behind.

But Fillien didn't even run after her. The cat just stood there, dazed and not understanding what had just happened. Karai was all serious and determined not but an hour ago, and now the Kunoichi was in pain and lost. Fillien just wanted to know, and she got hit. "You don't need me…." Fillien repeated.

Three weeks had come and gone, with nothing but routine after routine after routine. For Karai and Fillien it was get up and train, and then patrol so that at the end of the day you sleep until the next day. All that without a single word to each other. Unless it was an order given by Karai to Fillien on patrol. These orders became more and more frequent as the amount of Foot Clanners became smaller and smaller.

Shredder had become so angry about the lack of accomplishments on missions, especially ones that involved the turtles. Either Foot members were getting worse, or the turtles were getting better. Whichever one it was, every patrol came back empty handed. Failures like these made Shredder send some Foot members back to Japan for retraining. Those who lived in the U.S were sent back to Bradford's dojo again. If not retraining, then they were completely kicked out of the Foot clan. With the decrease in members, Shredder had no choice but to give out the order to recruit more people around New York. Especially those who had the potential to fight like…. "Gang members?" Karai questioned a she sat on one of the glass cases that decorated the right side of the Great Hall.

Shredder, who had been explaining his plan to Karai, stood up from his chair and said, "I have no other choice. Our clan has become weak and lacking in good talent. We need raw power, and the only way I see to that path is to recruit those with abilities to fight after learning on the streets. The more ruthless the better."

Karai didn't like how that sounded but she couldn't really say anything about it. Besides, she didn't want another two weeks of double intense training added to her previous punishment. It had been a week since they went back to the regular training but Karai was still sore to the bone.

Shredder told her to give the news to Bradford and right away the dog mutant went to work. A few days later, Fillien walked by the dojo to train for the night. She bumped into a lesson Bradford was giving the new recruits that he had gotten. Fillien could just tell by the little effort they were putting into the training that these guys were not going to last long in wearing the Foot Clan uniform. Fillien laughed seeing one guy fall on another as they had attempted to punch each other out in a fist fight. Bradford got pissed at their folly and he growled at them, "Is that the best you can do?"

"I can do better if you paid a better amount." Said the guy on top of the pile.

Bradford reached out quickly and pulled the man up to his face by the collar. The dog mutant growled deeper, "What was that?"

In fear in being teared apart, the gang man said, "Nothing, nothing…" and he was dropped to the floor.

Fillien chuckled which resulted in Bradford hearing her and looking up at the entrance of the dojo. "Hey. Scar Face!" Bradford called out to her. Fillien immediately became angry and lowered her ears back. Since the new recruits started coming in, Fillien had been called out by the mark on her face. With Shredder's scar and the addition of Karai punching her, Fillien's bruise had become so far permanent on the right side of her cheek, earning her new name. Bradford started to adopt the name as a joking matter. It was better than what the mutant turtle, Michelangelo, called her. CatScratch. Fillien didn't say anything and listened to what the dog had to say. "I need you to go out and fined a few more people to recruit."

"Don't we have enough a-holes to serve under us?" Fillien asked sarcastically.

"Go before I give you more scars on your face."

Fillien growled at him but complied anyway and turned around to head out the dojo and up to the main level where the exit was. Before she went out, though, she wanted to head to her room and check on something. As she went down the hall, she passed Karai's room. The cat girl stopped by it and put an ear to the door to try and listen into anything. Then she immediately retreated and looked away. She wasn't supposed to engage in anything that didn't matter to her, that's what Karai told her. Fillien wasn't supposed to care. But she couldn't help but think why most of the time Karai spent it in her room now. If it's not patrol, then Karai is in a meeting with Shredder. If not that, she was sulking in her room. It was like that since Karai hit Fillien. The cat girl shook off the memory and stalked away, forgetting what she was going to her room for.

A few minutes of flying and Fillien found nothing on the street that screamed 'Gang Members Here'. She landed on a Rat Extermination sign to rest and take in the site. There weren't many new people to find that would be capable in joining the Foot. Yet, Fillien had to do what she was told. Fillien said to herself, "La vie d'un soldat." **(The life of a soldier)**

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Filly Jilly?" How many more people were going to give her nicknames, was what Fillien questioned in frustration. Recognizing the voice, though, relaxed the cat girl a bit and she turned around to see Pete. He landed on the sign just next to her and said, "You know, if you just want to call in sick, you could just tell me."

"What?" Fillien asked.

"You haven't come to flight class in the last two weeks. You've been AWAL on me."

Now Fillien completely lost her anger from before and said to him, "Oh my god. Pete I'm so sorry I've…."

Before she could come up with an excuse, Pete said to her, "You don't have to sugar coat it. Tell me I'm boring, it's fine."

"You're not boring Pete. The Foot clan has been very demanding for a long while now, and I've been trying to keep the role of being an honorary member while others have been kicked out or sent away."

"That explains why you look so tired. This whole Foot thing seems like it's going to be the death of you."

"Maybe, but I'll die trying to get better. Well, I won't go that far but-"

"Yes please don't."

Fillien laughed at that, but it didn't last long when a frown appeared on her face as she thought about something. The fact that she had been too busy to come to flight practice with Pete, and how she may be too busy for a long time. "I'm sorry that I hadn't shown up, but I'll be honest with you Pete. I may not be able to see you for a while."

"I figured that much."

"That ok?"

"Sure. We both have different lives to go about that we have to attend to. But, hey, that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again." Pete nudged her gently with an elbow.

"I'll keep in touch with you to make sure we do."

"We might even fly by each other sometime."

"Not unless I'm flying higher then you." Fillien taunted coyly.

"Dream on, cat!"

If Fillien had known that the meeting was going to be the last time she saw Pete in a very long time, the cat would have stayed to chat more. Yet, she was on business she had to finish. Fillien and Pete said their goodbye's, shoved each other playfully in turn, and then flew away in different directions. Fillien had gone back to the hideout without finding a single new member for the clan, but it went unnoticed by everyone.

Especially by Karai. A few days went by since the night Fillien had gone out and found Pete, but the Japanese girl never knew. She just lay on her bed, looking at a photo of her mother. An image, nothing more. It's all she had and there was nothing more physical she could touch. Karai wondered how much April remembered of her mother before she died. It seemed like April remembered her enough to talk about her in the conversations they had. But memories are just mixed in time. April could have been ten or seven. Heck, it could have been a year ago. April was able to remember her mother, so why was Karai still feeling pity for her?

Karai put the photo away in her drawer and sat up on the bed. Feeling the need to get out, she got off the bed and walked out of her room to the hallway. Passing dorms, Karai trudged down the hall quietly and tried to find her path to the Kitchen. Just as she was about to turn a corner, someone big came around and almost knocked into her. Karai stepped back as to not get hit by whoever was running down the hall and it made her angry they weren't paying attention. Then it made her furious when the person continued to run past her and not give any acknowledgement to her. Karai turned and snapped at the person, "HEY!"

The person halted and finally turned around. Karai couldn't see their face because they were dressed in the full on Foot Clan uniform, but Karai was able to collect just a little information with all that on. The person was big but not tall and they seemed a little clumsy by the way they stood up straight as they said, "Sorry, I was in a rush to my first class." Karai now could tell he was male by his voice and that he was a new recruit by the fact he was running late to his first combat training. It was a wonder to Karai that the guy did not sound at all gruff or try and come up with lie about being late to training. He couldn't be one of the recruits they got off the street. In fact, he sounded young. What was a guy like him doing in the Foot Clan?

Seeing the guy rolling back and forth on his heels hinted to the Kunoichi he didn't want to be late any longer. Karai relaxed from her agitated feelings from before and said to the guy with sincerity, "Go on the, soldier, and don't make me catch you late again."

"Yes Sir—'Mam." And with that the recruit turned around and went back on his haste to get to the dojo. Karai smiled. It had been a while since someone with a personality like that was around here. The Japanese regretted thinking that the moment a care free Fillien popped into her head. "Some god food should help me think better…" Karai whispered to herself as she shoved the memory away.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Who was that? We'll know soon. Karai's punishment sounds a bit brutal, but she's surviving. She's just making it worse by locking herself in her room. And she's holding up walls around everyone now, not telling anyone what really happened between her and April. I needed a change from Fillien and Karai fighting to just not talking at all, I thought it would be too much if I kept going the same track. But it had to start with a slap to the face by Karai, yikes! Fillien's totally out of wack now, and has a new name. Worse the Catscratch. And now, Pete and Fillien are taking a break from lessons, so we won't be seeing the bird for a while. The Foot is out screwy as well. New recruits, meaning you know who…. See if you can guess who the guy at the end with Karai was. Answers will come next chapter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	59. Chapter 58

**A.N: New episode and we're back in NYC, baby! Hell yeah! Then there is Splinter... and yeah robeless Splinter. But we get Karai next week! so excited Booyakasha!**

**Amyanime4: That's right, Karai, listen to amy!**

**Kame Otaku: PFFTT… I suck at describing. I'll do better next time.**

**Ericaphoenix16: The relationship will go up soon, hang in there.**

**Assassin derp: Hahah, I write good Leorai, don't I? Karai and Leo won't interact much until I get into season two, but I'll add something somewhere to satisfy the Leorai needs. Soon, not now but soon.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Hey, you got your mojo back. I can see you like Timothy, it would be a shame… if something bad happened to him. The Foot status is really getting on everyone. Especially for Karai and Fillien. I'll get to the sketch this week.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 58<strong>

Fillien took a cat nap early one morning on her high beam in the rafters. It was interrupted when she heard Bradford walk out into the main hall from the stairs that lead up to the Great Hall. Fillien watched from her post and observed that even though he was walking calmly down the aisle, she could feel an air of worry around him. Flying down silently from her beam, Fillien landed on some stone steps on the wall next to Bradford. He didn't notice she was there until Fillien purred, "Meow." The mutant dog jumped a little bit and yelped like a puppy would do when he was scared. Fillien said, "Whoa, calmez-vous **(Calm yourself),** it's me. Jumpy this morning aren't we?"

Bradford growled, "Watch your mouth, Scarface."

"Ok, ok. So, what's got you on your toes now?"

"Eh, we lost another fight with the turtles. We used up all our good soldiers, now we just have the ones that can't even lift a sword."

"Bummer. So what's the next move?"

"We're going to start using the recruits we got from the street and put them in the field, but Shredder wants to use some weird stuff as well. The Kraang stuff that turned us into… well… this…" He held up his oddly big shaped arm.

"What? Is he crazy? That weird goo thing is dangerous."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to find myself at the end of Shredder's blades. Either way, I'm all for it as long as we take down those…stupid…dag nab… Turtles!" Suddenly Bradford swung his big arm and punched the base of the stone steps, right under Fillien's feet. She fell backwards and scooted away.

"Calm down, dog. Just do what he says, and get this over with. I'm just here, I'm not a part of this crazy plan of yours."

The cat girl jumped off the steps to the floor and started to trot away, but Bradford grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and held her up so she was eye level with him. "Oh, you're a part of it, all right. Tonight, after we bring in the new recruits from this week, we break into one of the Kraang bases and steal some information from them. Try to find where they hold those canisters of theirs."

"But what do you want me for?"

Bradford looked like he was trying to find a way to explain this without embarrassing himself. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you'll be leading the raid on the building tonight."

"For real?!" Fillien shouted excited. Fillien was finally going to get to lead a patrol. Only the elite high rank can do that.

"Just don't mess up, or else, I'm going to fold you five ways and leave you for a dog toy. Are we clear?"

Fillien gulped, "Hehe. Crystal." Bradford growled and dropped Fillien who managed to land on all fours. Bradford lumbered off down to the entrance to the stairs that lead below, leaving Fillien sitting there taking on the news. Once the dog mutant was out of earshot, Fillien got to her feet and began to jump around. She cheered to herself silently, "Yes, yes, yes, yes… Je arrive à diriger une patrouille **(I get to lead a patrol**)…. Oh yes…."

Fillien bounded down the dorm hall and made her way to her room when she skidded to a halt in seeing Karai. The Kunoichi was just walking into her room, wearing her full armor from coming out of training. Before Karai disappeared into her room, Fillien got a glimpse of her face. In one word; Tired. Karai looked dead beat. Weirdly enough, her intense training punishment was long over with, and yet she was still looking as if she had just had that class. The door silently shut behind Karai and she went into her room. Fillien walked quietly up and past the door but not without hearing a load sigh. The cat stopped and pressed an ear to the door as she heard another sigh and then quiet.

Pulling back from the door, Fillien lowered her ears in reaction to thinking how sad Karai sounded. Fillien remembered Karai told her to keep away, but Fillien knew she needed someone. Even if it wasn't a friend, Karai needed someone who could lift her sprits every now and then. There was no one in Karai's rank who had the same effect Fillien used to have on Karai. The Kunoichi was in a predicament she didn't even know.

Thinking about the past, how much Fillien and Karai used to be so close, Fillien remembered how she always managed to get Karai to open the door. "Do you want to be a snow man…." Fillien slowly began to sing. "Come on let's go and play….I never see you anymore…come out the door… it's like you've gone away…" It was light hearted at first, but then the words became slowly saddening, "We used to be best… buddies …. And now…we're not." Then she said the last part sounding broken as she began to walk away, "I wish you would tell me why…" Fillien didn't finish the song and slowly walked to her room, head hanging low as she did.

Karai was lying face up and tired on her bed when she heard the Frozen song. She sat up, quick as a dart as she listened to the melodic tune. Instantly, memories of Fillien and her living in Japan came to her head and made it spin. It didn't hurt, though. It made her feel better, better then she had been feeling for a long while. This song always had been an annoyance, now it was a pleasure. A memory.

Karai slowly got up and to reach for the door to see who it was. She already did know, but she wanted to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. Slowly turning the knob and opening the door, Karai peaked out and her eyes fell on Fillien's retreating, sulking figured trudging away down the hall. Karai was right; Fillien was singing the tune outside her door. Why? And why did it make Karai happy?

))))))))))))))) That Afternoon (((((((((((((((((

"Fifteen?" Fillien practically yelled, "Fifteen recruits? This will be the only night I lead the patrol on my own and you give me fifteen? What is this some kind of joke?" She stood by the entrance of the dojo and saw fifteen people, all dressed in the foot clan wear but not wearing the mask. They all had that face that showed they were more than just soldiers; Thugs off the street only here to fight for pay because Shredder was desperate. Fillien wasn't the only one unimpressed with the quality of their army.

"It's all we managed to get this week. And I wasn't going to leave you with the worst trained, and these are the best we have so far." Bradford said, "Besides. It's just a recon mission. You don't need so many warriors. All you need is someone to get information. You remember the plan?"

"I know, invade that Kraang sub-station building across town, use the Oshegotusha as a distraction, have three others silently break in to get info, and use the rest as an ambush if the turtles show up. How will the turtles' show up anyway?"

"I don't know, but Shredder says to take precautions, so we're doing as he says."

"Yes, and what he says seems to be getting us closer to our goal." Right after Fillien said that, a fight broke out among two guys which turned out to be over a personal problem. Fillien continued, "If our goal is to have everyone turn on each other."

"Stupid recruits. I wish we could put out our old ninjas back on patrol again."

"They're under 'house arrest' for not being the perfect soldiers Shredder wants them to be, remember?"

"Yeah and some of them were even sent away. What a waste." Bradford ended the conversation by walking off and heading over to break up the feud.

Fillien ignored it all and looked around at the new guys who all looked like street rats or muggers, but none looking like they have the potential to be Foot Clan. "What a shame."

Suddenly, she felt someone touching her folded wings and her whiskers went up in alarm. She sighed stepped away and hunched her back, hissing at the person who touched her. As the person stepped back, Fillien took in the looks of this guy and immediately went from aggressive to calm, and then just plain confused.

He had a dorky air to him. He was tall and slightly chubby, or was slightly too modest? Anyway he had on the Foot clan gear except for his mask. Replacing it was a green, spandex made head covering, showing a little bit of black hair on his forehead. The only thing covering his face was a red eye mask like the one the turtles would wear. He looked no older than twenty, but by the way he was acting, he looked like a ten year old on sugar high. "Oh, sorry." He stammered. "I just couldn't help and see if your wings are real."

Fillien relaxed and stood up straight on all fours, seeing as she could only reaching up to his shoulders. This guy was tall, thankfully not as big as Bradford. "You can't be over here," Fillien remarked as she realized he was one of the recruits. "Get back with the others."

"Well I did, but they kept on saying they were busy so I just left them." The guy looked across the room to where there was a group of three guys who had staid to the side of the room, not being involved in the fight that just broke out. They were older, and much stronger in build.

Observing the three men, Fillien saw as they were talking among themselves and they kept laughing when they glanced at the guy next to her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that they sent the guy here because he was a nuisance to them. "And you believed them?" She asked.

"Well their talking, so yeah. Then I saw you're not busy and I thought I could just hang with you. Besides, you're our leader tonight; I should get to know you."

"I am one of the leaders, but that doesn't mean you can just go up and talk to me."

"Oh, sorry." The guy just stepped a foot away and looked around awkwardly.

At first, Fillien was fine with the space, and then she realized how that sudden burst out of her wasn't really a good idea. Now the guy just looked lame and lonely standing there. Fillien felt like she may have unintentionally hurt him, especially since he had been made an outcast already. The cat girl sighed and said, "But, I don't mind the company."

A wide grin slowly crossed the guy's face and he said, "Oh, cool! Right so…um—I'm—um….I'm the Pulverizer."

"The Pulverizer?" Fillien almost snorted. "Did you just make that up?"

"I had to, it's part of keeping my secret identity."

Was this guy joking? "Why do you need a secret identity? We're all on the same team."

"But a hero has a secret identity right?"

"In comic books yeah. But we're not heroes. We're just people trying to make sure justice is well served to those who wrong us."

"Isn't that what a hero is?"

Fillien opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it getting his point. The Foot was doing good, as far as Fillien could tell, so maybe they were sort of heroes. She then look at Bradford talking sense into some of the thug soldiers, wondering if the dog man was considered more of jerk then a hero. Fillien shook it off and said the Pulverizer, "Whelp, you got me there. But that's what masks are for, to hide our identity."

"But you don't have one."

Fillien scuffed and gestured to herself, "Do I look like I need one?"

"I guess not." Pulverizer's eyes looked at every inch of her and said, "But at least you have cool mutant powers to-"

"Mutant powers?"

"Yeah, you're a cat and bird all in one. You can fly and claw your way out of a fight. Those are like hero powers."

"You've been sticking your head in some rotten dump, haven't you kid? I'm a mutant. Some would consider me a monster first then a hero."

"I wouldn't."

Fillien immediately blushed at the guy's sentiment to her, but then was surprised that he did have some. Well, not really because the way The Pulverizer was it seemed like he was used to be being kind. But the fact that he was in a recruited group of thugs was what was surprising. "You seem like a nice guy, Pulverizer. What are you doing here in a place like this, anyway?"

He began to explain how a friend of his told him to advance in his skill in ninjitsu, so Pulverizer joined the Bradford Dojo. Right after his first class he was put in the position of Oshegotusha. "Yep." Pulverizer said proudly, "It's pretty cool, you know?"

Fillien didn't hold back a laugh this time. After a series of giggles she let out, she said, "Oshegotusha? Are you serious? Do you even know what it means?"

"No, but it sounds pretty cool." He gave another wide grin and said, "I'm going to use those skills and be like…" he began to punch the air and go, "Yeah, Kraang, this is what you get for messing with the Oshegotusha!"

Fillien shook her head but laughed. This guy was really funny. It now made sense why they let someone as expandable as him join the Foot. And now Fillien knew why he joined as well. "You want to help beat up Kraang?" Pulverizer stopped punching the air and nodded in glee. Fillien hunched her shoulders. Well, she wasn't going to ruin this guy's fun. Besides, there was a time Fillien was the cheery one among the crowd of the gloomy. It would be nice to see someone else try to turn this hell into a party. "Ok, if you say so."

Bradford came walking by them and said to Fillien, "All right, Scarface, you're up. Fill them in on what to do."

Fillien gave a curt nod and once Bradford was gone, The Pulverizer ask, "Wow! Scarface? Is that your name? That's wicked. It's because of the scar and bruise on your face, isn't it?"

"It's not my name." She growled at him, making him cower a little. She regain her composer and said, "It's a nicknamed they put on me to be an annoyance."

"Oh, then what is your name?"

Feeling pressured with questions, Fillien told him, "It doesn't matter so just go join the group now." Pulverizer became still, and the trudged away to leave Fillien alone by the dojo door.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Calm down Fill, he was just asking your name. So Fillien is going to lead a patrol and find info on the Kraang. Fillien and Karai are not angry, but sad, and leads Fillien to try and lighten Karai's mood with a song she sang around the first few chapters of the story. Fillien gets pissed but suddenly random and happy soldier shines a little light to her glum. None other than Pulverizer! So what next? You'll have to wait. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	60. Chapter 59

**A.N: Ok, I have so much planned for this story now that today's episode gave me feels and KARAI COME BACK TO US PLEASE!**

**amyanime4: Oh, she'll teach him a lesson at some point for sure**

**kame otaku: I'll call it a fimmy friendship for now….. just giving you a warning because things will happen.**

**Nightmaster000: *bows* thank you.**

**Ericapheonix16: soon, after this episode. I can't say how though…heheheh**

**Beawolf's Pen: I make cute boys cuter, any story I write HAHAH! Wait until you see how I use the last verse of that song.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 59<strong>

After having informed the new soldiers about the plan for their raid at night, Fillien dismissed them for the time being. She noticed these men needed a break, and she did too.

When the darkness approached, the group of fifteen Foot and Fillien left the hideout for patrol. They scurried and hid within the shadows of the buildings they ran by while the group made their way down the city. Towards the end of their run, Fillien had them all climb to the top of a red bricked building. The first fourteen made it easily to the top using window sills and lamp post as tools to get up. Then there was Pulverizer…

So far, Fillien had been enjoying how well she had been leading the patrol, but of course she had to worry about the lagers. She stayed behind to watch Pulverizer trying to find a way up the buildings but all the footholds were yards over his head. A jump away, which Fillien guessed he didn't want to do. From above, one of the soldiers said, "Hey, Expendable! Try finding an elevator."

Pulverizer's face was covered by the full Foot Clan mask, but Fillien could just tell Pulverizer was frowning out of being hurt by this comment. Fillien growled and looked up tat the soldier on the roof who had taunted the Oshigadosha. The cat girl yelled, "Soldier, back to your place or I'll place you there myself." The Foot Thug disappeared over the edge and Fillien looked at Pulverizer who was still trying to find a way up the building. Knowing there wasn't much time to get the mission done, Fillien said to him, "Maybe you should start off the mission from down here."

"I can do it." He attempted to jump up to the loft over him but he only managed two feet of the ground before gravity made him land back on his feet. "Ok, maybe not."

"That's ok. The target building is just a block down the alley next to us. You'll find a grey structure with almost no windows. You'll know it when you see it. Find a way in and call us when you need it."

"All right!" Pulverizer yelled.

"Shhh." Fillien hissed. "Keep quiet and get moving."

"Right. Like a ninja…" he whispered and then tiptoed away down the alley nearby.

Fillien rolled her eyes but smiled at his antics. She flew up to the roof and joined the rest of the group she was leading. Coming up on the edge next to the team, Fillien watched as the Pulverizer did his version of sneaking around from building to building until he disappeared into an alley next to a windowless grey building across the street. Fillien's group watched intently but immediately became bored. One Foot Soldier said, "Damn, Expendable's taking long."

"That means the distraction is working." Fillien stated. "The three I assigned to infiltrate the tower should go now. Expend- I mean Pulverizer can't be a distraction for long." Three of her team separated from them and climbed down the building they were on. As they snuck across the street to the other side of the grey structure, Fillien said to the remaining group, "We stand by now."

Not a second later though, the plan to stay hidden changed. "Yo," whispered one Foot soldier. "Check it out, we're not alone.."

Fillien perked her head up to see what he was talking about. On the roof of a building next to Kraang base, four shadows stood on the edge and looked down to where Pulverizer was struggling to get inside through a ventilation shaft. As Fillien tried to make out the shadows, a soldier stated, "I bet you those four guys are the turtles everyone's been talking about."

Fillien gasped and the tallest soldier out of all them said, "Bet you the Oshi guy is going to get turned into a bounce ball." That received some laughter from the rest of the group."

Fillien hissed at them, "Quiet." They were right though. The silhouettes of the four shadows had to be the turtles, and they had the chance to pummel Pulverizer and then ruin the plan of distraction. The cat girl said, "Ok, this is what you're here for. Making sure those reptiles don't mess up our plan. Follow me." She flew down to the ground below and landed on the sidewalk. Her team followed behind and landed perfectly on the cement next to her. They scurried across the street and stopped just along the wall of the building the turtles stood on. "I want you all to surround the place." Fillien began. "Stay in the shadows and when I give the signal, jump in and attack the turtles. Be discrete, they're a lot harder to fight then they look at first."

"They're just turtles what can possibly—"

Fillien interrupted him and said, "Don't jinx it and get moving." Without another word, the team all separated and found places to hide around the building. Fillien went into the alley and stopped by the edge of the wall. She took note that she was between this building the Kraang base, so when Fillien looked to her left she saw Pulverizer still struggling to squeeze into the ventilation. She scuffed seeing his legs dangling out of the open vent and wondered if that was enough of a distraction for the Kraang. Then again, the fight that's going to happen may bring out a troop full of armored aliens. Better that then having the three Foot she sent out earlier get caught.

Fillien peaked around the wall and saw another connecting alley, this time a dead end. The turtles had jumped down from their spot above and into the alley she was looking in. They looked to where Pulverizer was stuck and then started to run too him. Fillien took this chance and jumped from her hiding spot and in between Pulverizer and the turtles, standing straight up with her shoulders hunched over. The four humanoid mutants stopped just in front of her and stood in a defensive stance. She growled at them and bared her teeth while they held up their fist and gave her threatening glares. The only one who didn't give her a mean stare was Michelangelo. His eyes scanned her face, noting the bruised scar more evident than last time he saw it. In return it was a sympathetic look that Michelangelo gave her. Fillien ignored it as Raphael began to say, "Well, well, if it isn't Catnip."

"No more names…" Fillien growled. Then she flicked her left ear up and down and instantly her group of Foot soldiers came out of hiding and surrounded the turtles in a tight circle.

"Ambush" Leonardo yelled. No kidding, Fillien thought.

"Oh yeah!" Raphael said a little enthusiastically. All the turtles went after the Foot. Fillien tried to find someone to attack, but everyone had their own turtles to fight. It didn't last very long, though, because every member of her team was taken out in the blink of an eye. They all lay on the ground as the turtles stood proudly in the middle of the alley. One solider that was kicked down and lying next to Fillien moaned and said, "Those aren't normal turtles."

"And you weren't paying attention to me when I said be discrete." Fillien told him. Then she looked between the turtles and the Kraang building. Her three informants hadn't come back yet, so she had to keep her ground here until they came back. She unsheathed her claws and got herself ready to pounce on the turtles, but they were faster. Raphael rushed to her with Sais out and attempting to get her from the side. Fillien side stepped but into Leonardo who came quickly from the others side and kicked her in the ribs. She attempted to jump on him but mid-way a chain wrapped around her leg and pulled her short. She landed on her stomach but got up quickly and faced Michelangelo pulling her with his extended nun chuck. Before she could do anything, she felt someone whack her in the face with bo-staff, right where her bruise was. Blind rage filled her with the pain and she attacked the one who had gotten her right on her scar. It was Donatello and she jumped on him quickly and attempted to bite him in the face. Even though he was pinned to the floor he still had room to hold up his staff to keep from getting chumped down by a set of fangs.

Raphael and Leonardo rushed in and pulled her off, tumbling to the ground with Fillien and crashing into a set of trashcans. While both Raphael and Leonardo kept Fillien down to the ground by putting a knee on her back, Michelangelo helped Donatello back on his feet. Then there was a loud shout, "We got it!" Everyone looked to the entrance of the alley and saw three Foot clanners standing there. The other Foot members, who had been trying to get up from the ground, finally bolted up to stand with them. Seeing that their mission was done, Fillien finally made the call "Retreat!" She yelled. "Head back to the hideout!" Her whole team got the message and climbed up the buildings and disappeared over the edge. Fillien then used all her strength and stood up quickly, her back hitting Leonardo and Raphael up the chin. While they recovered, Fillien flew off and up to the roof. As she flew over the city, Fillien looked down and found her whole team scattered but moving across the streets from roof the roof. They grouped up just at the entrance of the Hideout before walking in together as a group.

Moments later, Fillien and her team were kneeling in a line in front of Shredder. They were in the Great Hall, reporting to their boss about the success of their mission and the information they retrieved. One Soldier finished explaining, "It's all in their main building, TCRI. The mutagen is kept in a storage level."

Fillien then added, "If we do the same thing again, Sir, and add extra help, we can retrieve the mutagen easily."

"Hmmm…." Shredder began, finally starting to do his normal walking back and forth routine upon pondering. "Since your plan was a success, then the Kraang may expect the attack. Yet, it is in a different location, and they will not suspect of the additional arsenal we will use. Very well. Miss Lefevre, you, Bradford, and Xever will lead tomorrow night's patrol to raid for mutagen. Same tactics, but full power. Even your Oshigadosha may be of good use." Shredder stopped just in front of Fillien. "A Mission well done, Lefevre. As reward for your recent hard work, you are to be promoted to high elite. Fail me, though, and you may just loose that privilege."

Fillien almost ignored the last part because she was getting too excited with what he said before. Her plan was good and she got ranked up to High Elite. If she got promoted again, she would be in the same league as Bradford and Xever. This was good enough so far for Fillien and she was liking it. "Thank you, Sir." Fillien hid her smile and bowed to him. Shredder started to walk up the steps to his chair.

He said, "As for the rest, you have proven my choice to recruit you was not wasted. But as said before, fail and you will not leave happy."

"Yes, Sir." They all said.

They were dismissed and once the doors had closed and they were all on their way to the main level, the chatter began. One soldier said, "Who knew being a part of schemes like this was hard."

"Every little bit of money he pays us to do the schemes helps." Said another.

"At least we're fighting, unlike the lame expendable Oshigad- whatever he is."

Fillien became annoyed and looked around the team to see how Pulverizer took that comment. Then she halted as she realized he wasn't there. In fact, until now, Fillien didn't know she had left him behind at the Kraang base. "Well it's not my fault." She muttered to herself, "Didn't he hear my signal to retreat." Fillien pushed past the Foot soldiers and she ran down the step until she got to the main level. She wanted to get out in to the city and find their missing Foot member. It's not that he was very important, but Fillien didn't feel like it was right leaving him alone out there in the dark city. She stopped just at the foot of the exit doors when coming in from outside was none other than the Pulverizer. He looked around to see if no one had seen him come in but then his eyes landed on Fillien. "Oh hey…." He began a little shaky.

"Hey yourself." Fillien replied. As Pulverizer closed the doors behind him, the cat girl said, "Look, don't take leaving you behind the wrong way. Well, you can if you want, because I did forget about you. I'm sorry for that. It was my first time leading a mission and I forgot to do a count off and—"

"Hey, no worries. The mission was a success and I did my part. Being Oshigadosha and I checking for traps. Well I got stuck but—"

"Wait? You know what it means now?"

"Yeah."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The turt—I mean the other Foot guys…told me on our way to our mission."

"Oh," Fillien realized that now he understood his role as expandable around here and she wondered how he took it. "I mean, I agree, it's not that good of a job—"

Pulverizer waved a hand around, "It's still cool."

"Really?"

"I mean, I'm good at being…. Low and all, so it's normal."

"And you still want to stick around. Why?"

"Um well….." Pulverizer seemed to think about it, so Fillien knew something was off. Actually, the whole conversation was off since he had come back. First he was cheery, now it looked like her was faking it. What was this guy's game that intrugde the cat girl? Finally Pulverizer said, "I staid to show I can be better than Oshigadosha. I'll work hard until they rank me up. I mean, the point of being that title is to be courageous enough to face danger head on. To check for traps and all is a risky move. Maybe when they see how brave I am, they'll bump me up."

At first, Fillien was about to laugh right at his face. There was no way this guy was serious. To think that going from a low rank to a better status took a day to do. That you only had to put in all the effort and show others what you're made of. That titles and names didn't matter. It sounded dumb, but as Fillien continued to ponder, she realized he had a point. Even scarier, Pulverizer sounded a lot like how Fillien was before she got mutated. He was upbeat and ready for the challenge. Name calling was something he put aside and just plundered through. He would stick around and get beat, just so that he can be better? Fillien scuffed, "Hmmm. You know Pulverizer, I thought the same thing when I first joined the Foot."

"You did? "

"Well first I was scared, and then I started to see how if I faced the battle head first, I would succeed. Those thoughts kept me on my toes even though others would look down on me no matter what I did. It got me mutated at one point, but I'm still here right?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Pulverizer exclaimed. "It takes a lot to go the distance." Fillien snorted but nodded. Then he said, "I knew I liked you when we first met."

The cat got wide eyed and stepped back. "What?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean I knew there was something in you that was like me—I mean no—let me rephrase."

"We both think alike." Fillien helped him.

Pulverizer snapped his fingers and said, "Yes, that's what I was going for. And it's funny, we were both on the same team tonight. You rocked by the way."

"What does that mean?"

"The fact that you did good leading the patrol. I don't know if anyone noticed…"

"Shredder did. He bumped me to high elite."

"That's wicked." The Pulverizer cheered. "So what should I call you now? Ma'am, or High Lady?"

Fillien chuckled and turned around to walk away. "Fillien."

"Fillien, does that mean High Lady in Japanese?"

"No Silly." Fillien stopped and turned her head back. "It's my name. You asked earlier today what my name was. It's Fillien."

"Oh—Oh, oh…I like it."

Fillien turned back around and trotted away, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: NO I'M NOT SHIPPING DON'T GET ANY IDEAS. But you're welcome to ship. Now we know where this is going. Pulverizer secretly a spy. But his speech to Fillien was cool, and it showed Fillien's old colors. Now they understand each other better. The turtles are getting good, but someone noticed something about someone. Oh yeah, and Fillien's got a better rank. Booyah! Next, miscommunications. You'll see. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	61. Chapter 60

**A.N: Good news and bad. Good news; I got into two of my top four collages :D! Bad news: TMNT is on hiatus again. Geez, it feels like we just got it back. Whelp.**

**Kame Otaku: Mikey would be bowing at you, going "Oh hail, Metaphor-stien…" XD**

**Ericaphoenix16: Yep, which can only lead to trouble…. Hehehehe**

**Amyanime4: Maybe, and because he'll be stuck in the lair with the turtles in his tank.**

**Nightmaster000: Since Karai isn't being much a friend, Pulverizer is like a buffer XD. Fillien will probably be sad…**

**Beawolf's Pen: I go with the bro ship because Mikey may get jealous XD. Timmy is like the next best thing but yeah, you should be worried about how this will end….mwahahaha…..**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 60<strong>

"You ranked her up to what?" Bradford yelled as he stood in the middle of the Great Hall with Xever. Shredder had just finished explaining the plan for tonight's raid on TCRI. When he mentioned Fillien leading with them and being promoted, Xever and Bradford blew a fuse.

Xever ranted with Bradford, "That cat girl is going to ruin—"

"Silence!" Shredder yelled. "She has proven her skill since the incident in the Mini Market with Karai. Even before that she has served the Foot well with smaller missions and incidents. Realizing where her place within the Foot has led me to reward her with a better status. If I do not, she will backtrack and I will not have soldiers who go back on the real mission of this Clan. That includes you two. If the plan tonight does not go through I will have you demoted. Am I clear!?"

"Yes, Master." Xever and Bradford said in unison.

From above the ledge by the stain glass window, Karai sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the cement platform. She was in full on armor having lead a noon patrol around the city earlier that day. Normally Shredder wouldn't assign such risky moves but he wanted a status on the daily motion TCRI. There had been nothing to report except that it was quiet. Assuming that the Kraang did their works at night, Shredder dismissed Karai for the rest of the evening. As she was going to leave, Bradford and Xever came in and Karai had the feeling she wanted to stay for the meeting. It was a good thing she did or she would never have heard the news of Fillien's promotion. High Elite. It was an honor. Only the best were given the title. Karai never had to take it because she was immediately bumped from soldier to Second Hand being the Shredder's daughter, but for Fillien to go from low too high in a span of two years was incredible. It was either both Bradford and Xever were becoming less reliable, or that all the original Foot soldiers were becoming lame as fuck.

Karai waited for Xever and Bradford to leave until she made hers and started out the door right behind them. She only managed to go unnoticed by the two mutants for a minute until she said, "Boy, you guys really are losing your mojo."

Xever and Bradford stopped just by the steps to the main level so they could turn and look at Karai. "Mojo?" Xever began. "You're the one who's all Miss Silent these past couple of weeks."

"But I'm not the one getting on Shredder's bad side, am I?"

"We're not getting on his bad side anytime soon. It's the cat girl who's going to screw it up if she keeps at it."

"What?" Karai began. What were they talking about? Descending the stairs, Bradford and Xever were already getting ahead of her. To catch up, Karai ran up to the stair railing and sat on it, letting gravity take her down so that she slid down. She past Xever and Bradford before they could reach the bottom and she jumped off just as the railing cut off. Taking a stance in front of the stair case and the two mutants, Karai said, "Care to let me in on what Fillien is planning."

"She's not planning anything." Bradford began.

"But she is getting soft." Xever added.

"On what?"

"The Oshigadosha." Bradford answered.

"Who is the Oshigadosha?"

"The new recruit. The big one." Xever explained. Karai remembered bumping into someone like that a few nights ago. The fish man continued. "One of our older soldiers was going to go out for the night but he ended up eavesdropping on a conversation between the cat girl and the recruit. The Pulverizer he calls himself."

Bradford added, "Anyway, they were getting friendly and talking about becoming high members and stuff. It ended with the recruit practically kissing up to the cat and in turn she was all nice to him. After all she did to get her rank she gets flirty with the Oshigadosha."

"The girl is out of her mind." Xever stated.

Bradford said, "I didn't tell Shredder when he told us he promoted the cat, but that's because I'm going to let the chips fall. Something going to happen, Shredder will find out himself…"

"And Fillien will lose her rank." Karai finished. This is what happens when Karai leaves Fillien alone.

"Easy as it is said." Bradford finished and he and Xever pushed past Karai to walk down to the main hallway. Karai didn't move from her spot but she turned around and asked, "Who was the older foot soldier that reported it?"

Bradford groaned and stopped lumbering away, "It doesn't matter, Kar, so why keep pestering with questions?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why? Shredder made it clear that you guys can't be friends. And you made it clear yourself. You pretty much did the same thing that Shredder did it and got the cat right in the face."

Karai's eyes widened. "No one was supposed to see that? Who told you?"

"Oh, no, I saw that one myself. You were too busy yelling at the cat to see me, but it was quite a show. I'm just saying, when you and Frenchy met, you should have just left her crying in the dojo. Both she and you would have been better off without knowing each other. The rest of us would have done it." With that, Bradford made Karai shut up and he lumbered away.

Karai, who had been standing at the foot of the stair case and gawking at the dog mutant as he spoke, finally moved and found the nearest wall to lean on. Bradford didn't know, but that whole thing made a huge impact on her. "The rest of them would have done it. So why didn't I?"

)))))))))))))))) Later that Day (((((((((((((((((((

"Come Pulverizer, foot up higher." Fillien ordered as Pulverizer attempted to punch a dummy. As the lifeless target swung back and forth across him, the recruit stretched out a leg and missed by a mile. Then he fell on his back as he lost his balance.

"One more time." He insisted.

Fillien rolled her eyes but smiled, "Ok, go."

Pulverizer made a second attempt to hit the dummy and this time he nailed it in the chest and Pulverizer didn't fall. "Sweet, did you see—Oof!" He was smacked in the face as the dummy swung back right into him. He fell back again but this time said, "Well, it was good at first…."

"But towards the end you got pelted." Fillien said. She reached over with her teeth and grabbed the dummy by the leg so it slowed to a stop. She let go and said, "You've got to remember, sometimes your opponent will recuperate fast enough to hit you. You've got to be on your toes, every second of a fight."

"On my toes." Pulverizer repeated, sitting up, "Got it". Fillien stretched her back as Pulverizer made his way to a bench and sat down to rest. They were alone in the dojo since training had finished an hour ago. Fillien had stayed behind to help the recruit on some things that she knew needed tweaking. Now that they were taking a break, Pulverizer began to ask, "So, Fillien, how long have you been in the Foot?"

"Two years, but some others have been here forever. Or at least it feels that way."

"I'm guessing the dog mutant had been here longer."

"Yeah, Bradford's been a prick to everyone for eighteen years now. And even a more annoying prick since we got mutated a little over nine months ago."

"We, as in you have only been a mutant for nine months?"

"Yep, that's how long. It's taken me a while but I've got it down the bag." Fillien trotted over to him and then jumped on to the bench.

"How did it happen?" As Fillien laid down on her belly to rest, she explained what happened over the WOLF building that terrible night. Pulverizer said after, "I guess you weren't ok with that for a while."

"Only sometimes. If it wasn't for Karai I would probably be in a slump-"

"Who's Karai?"

"She's my fr- I mean, she's the Second Hand to the Shredder."

"Oh, I thought you said people in that rank didn't care of the low ones."

"They don't. Their just supposed to lead the clan."

"So why didn't she?"

Fillien opened her mouth to answer, but shut it. Why did Karai do that? Before Fillien could say anything, Bradford poked his head into the dojo and yelled, "Hey!" Fillien sat up straight and Pulverizer stood up from the bench. Bradford stepped into the room and said, "Our patrol is going to group up at the entrance any minute. Start heading up so we can inform the others."

"Got it."

Bradford gave a low grumbled, eyeing the two before leaving the room. Fillien scuffed and said, "Pourquoi est-il si nerveux?" **(Why is he so jittery?)**

As Fillien got off the edge and walked out the room with Pulverizer, the recruited asked, "What was that? French?"

"Yep. Born and raised in France until I came to the Foot."

"And your family let you? Cool, they must be proud you're a ninja and that you're a super cool mutant."

As the two went up the stairs, Fillien just whispered sadly, "Yeah, yeah I guess." Then she realized what he said, "Wait a minute? Did you say they let me? What, your parents don't know you're here?"

"Um…" Pulverizer began but as they got to the main level and saw the group of at least thirty people standing in front of Xever and Bradford, "Whoops, got to go to our places—see yah!" and he was gone. Fillien wasn't going to forget to ask him that question though.

After Fillien, Bradford, and Xever explained the plan for the night raid, they all made their way across town to the TCRI. Some soldiers were transported by the white van, including Bradford and Xever. Other's like Fillien went on foot and met up with the van in an alley across the street from TCRI.

Everyone pilled almost on top of each other on the edge of the roof, trying to get a view of their target building across from them. Then Bradford pushed them all back and got to work. "Group A, there is less surveillance in the storage entrance of the building.

Xever added, "Get in and use the elevator shaft to get up to level twenty. The mutagen's there."

"Group B will stay here to be back up. But both groups have to wait here until there is a signal from the Pulv- the Oshigadosha." Fillien cut in. Bradford and Xever took notice of this weird behavior and became a little angry.

"I know. I'm on it!" Pulverizer yelled. Fillien's eyebrows furrowed and she thought, He didn't bother to put on the Foot mask and left his red one on; Must be a change in view. Pulverizer pushed his way through the group and as he passed Fillien, he whispered, "So when you guys explained earlier about the mutagen being used to make an army, was that true?"

"Yes." Fillien answered.

"Go now, you idiot." Xever growled. Without another word, Pulverizer scrambled down the fire escape and Fillien watched him go.

The cat felt a smack upside the head and she yelped. "Ow." She looked at Xever who had done so and she said, "What was that for?"

"Keep your eyes on the more important stuff, ok gato?"

He and Fillien huffed at the same time and looked away. It was a long time ago she felt something for the Xever. Now she felt nothing, so why was he suddenly caring what she did? And what was he talking of important? What did he mean- wait did he mean Pulverizer?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Are you realizing what this friendship can turn into? A pile of goo? Sorry, too soon. Bradford and Xever are not happy with how Fillien is helping out the Pulverizer. It's ok to be nice, geez. But Karai and Fillien are starting to wonder about their past friendship. A little How to train your Dragon moment there. And what will happen on the mission. Find out next time. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	62. Chapter 61

**A.N: I'm on a rush, but as a faithful writer i'm not leaving without posting the chappy.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Fillien is being followed all over. I think ypu'll be feeling bad for everyone by the end of this.**

**Kame Otaku: Ah! Well, at least I don't disappoint you with spoilers. He would brag about Filly…. If he ever gets the time…. MWAHAHAHA**

**Beautyandhamony: I like to think even on the show, before Karai found out about who she was, that Bradford and her had nicknames for each other because they grew up together. **

**Beawolf's Pen: PFFT…. It was gonna happen anyway :). Filly is defenetly going to feel depressed. But what happens after… you're going to like.**

**I don't own TMNT **

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 61<strong>

"Why is he taking so long?" Xever muttered after it had been a few minutes since Pulverizer had left to check traps.

A ninja scuffed and said, "Expendable probably found a doughnut shop and decided to stop by and grab a few bites."

Another ninja laughed and said, "Or he probably went in to buy the entire store." Suddenly the whole group of ninja's started to laugh. Fillien began to growl and then she hissed at them, "Knock it off, vous êtes des idiots." **(You idiot's)**

"We're wasting our time." Xever got up from his kneeling position. "Group A, go now."

"What?" Fillien asked astonished, "Give Pulverizer more time, he's just—":

"Stop defending the Oshigadosha, you've got nothing to gain from him." Xever argued and then motioned for the infiltrating team to move out. Fillien became cross and once that group was gone, she looked at Bradford who kneeled on the other side of Xever. She asked him, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"He's got a point." Bradford told her. Fillien was stunned. Bradford and Xever were agreeing with each other. And what did they mean about her defending Pulverizer? She was just telling them that they should trust Pulverizer to do his job. He had what it took, so they should give him his chance. Now it was gone. Then Bradford said something that made Fillien think something was up, "If you want to hear from him why don't you just go with him yourself. Might as well get a room of your own on the way."

"Excuse me?" Fillien almost yelled.

"That is it!" Xever spoke up. "I'm done hearing how ignorant you are to this whole situation. I'm going to go down and find him myself." Xever jumped down from the roof and into the darkness of the small alley below.

"Great." Bradford grumbled, "Now I have to go get fish brain." Then he got up and jumped down to the ground. Fillien looked down at the street alley and then she looked back at the ninja's behind her waiting. She hated the odd feeling of people staring at her, so she called out to Bradford, "Um, I'll follow you." She got up from sitting and jumped off the building, gliding down and landing next Bradford who was arguing with Xever.

"Why can't you just be a good dog and leave me to get him myself." Xever said, and then he turned away to walk down the alley.

Bradford and Fillien followed behind him and the dog said, "Because you're not the only one who is leading this patrol—" Suddenly his ears perked up and he looked to a smaller alley on his right that connected with the one they were in. He growled and Xever and Fillien turned to see what he saw. Fillien gasped as she saw the four ninja turtles trying to hide behind a trashcan. One of them, Donatello, was holding up Pulverizer by the scruff of his suite. Fillien became angry, fearing that the turtle may hurt him, and she gave out a sharp yelp, signaling for the other ninja's waiting on the roof to come on down.

When they did, the ninja's grouped up behind their three leading mutants. Fillien took her defensive stance, hunched back and bared teeth. Fillien noticed something off, though, and she relaxed a little. It wasn't the fact that the turtles each held different weapons among each other, but the fact that it looked like they were talking to Pulverizer…. and he was talking back to them. Donatello stepped in front of the Pulverizer as if to defend him, which confused Fillien a lot more than before. Was Pulverizer in league with the turtles? The thought went to trash when suddenly, Pulverizer yelled, "Help! It's the turtles, they got me! Help!"

Fillien was going to attack the turtles right away, but Bradford and Xever took it slowly and marched towards the turtles with the rest of the ninja's close behind. Fillien copied their pace and held back the urge to advance the ninja brothers. Once the enemy was backed into the wall of the alley, the fight began.

At some point in the middle of the battle, Fillien found herself against Michelangelo who was holding a pair of katana's. He tried to jab at her with the end but he was very slow. Fillien side stepped and using her movement, swung her back legs around, hitting them against his legs. His legs left the ground and his whole body fell to it instead. Fillien was going to pin him down but he rolled to the side and got to his feet again. The orange cladded turtle jumped away as Fillien tried to bite him on his legs. As Fillien was about to make her next move, two foot clanners came into the fight and one with a sword swiped at him. Michelangelo used the two katana's to block the attack but the force made him jump back again. Soon he was backed into the dead end of the alley with his brothers. Fillien, Xever, and Bradford started to close in on them and the Foot mutants could feel victory just seeing the turtles helpless. Victory was struck down when Leonardo yelled, "Switch weapons."

As the weapons were thrown into the air and each turtle jumped to their own, everyone stood there and watched, realizing that the fight was going to get harder. As soon as each turtle had a weapon, they charged. Michelangelo went straight for Fillien. The cat girl tried to swipe at him but he dodged and swung his nun chucks up, hitting them against her chest. Then he brought them down hitting her on her head making her all dazed. Fillien tried to back away but Michelangelo spun in the air, kicking her down to her side. As Fillien tried to get up and ignore her sore body, she heard him yell, "Yeah, this is more like it!"

His brother, Raphael had kicked away a ninja and said, "Yep, there is something really satisfying about not losing." Then the two turtles went after new opponents, and so did Fillien. She saw Bradford struggling with Leonardo, so she got up and ran after him from behind. Somehow the turtle saw it coming and he pulled out his sword to point it at her. Fillien stopped but with one huge paw, brought Leonardo's sword down and held it to the ground. He sneered and took his other sword that was pointing at Chris and attempted to hit it against her face but on instinct she grabbed the sword with her teeth. Fillien was not going to let anyone else hit her in the face. She smirked feeling she had the upper hand holding his weapons on stand still. But she saw him smirk as well. Realizing at the last second that she left her chest exposed, Fillien's ears dropped and the blue cladded turtle kicked her chest making her fly backwards and hit a wall. It took her a few moments to get the stars to disappear from her eyes but when she did, Fillien heard the sound of a door opening. She looked and saw the back door to the TCRI building open to reveal their retrieval ninja's had successfully retrieved two canisters of mutagen.

Fillien got to her feet and yelled, "Retreat! We got what we came for!" She signaled with cat like roar and ran out of the alley. Everyone, including Bradford and Xever, broke from the fight and piled into their white van parked on the street. Bradford hung from the side of the van and Xever took his spot in the driver's seat. Once everyone was piled into the van, Fillien quickly closed the back door and tapped the bumper signaling for Xever to drive away. He hit the gas and sped away, leaving Fillien to follow them by flying over the van. The cat girl took one glance backwards and saw the turtles standing at the edge of the sidewalk watching as they drove away with their stolen goods. Fillien then looked forward and let instinct follow the van.

In the meantime, the cat girl's thoughts waivered to the fight. It went well at first and then it just suddenly spiraled down. She wondered why the turtles had their weapons switched around the in the first place and then pondered why it was easy for them to win a fight against the Foot. The clan was certainly not doing well in a battle, but the results were still good. Hopefully Shredder will ask more about the victory then about the progress. Speaking of the progress, there was something about the mission…something about what Pulverizer was doing with—"Pulverizer!" Fillien yelled and halted mid-flight to look back behind her where TCRI had become smaller due to the distance. Fillien flew away from the van and went back to the alley she had last seen Pulverizer. When she landed by the entrance of the alley, she didn't have time to look in when she heard Pulverizer yell something and then trip on what sounded like a bunch of trashcans. Fillien yelped and arched her back, hissing when a blur of black and silver popped out from around the wall. Then she relaxed when she saw it was Pulverizer and the trashcan he had tripped over. He didn't seem to realize Fillien was there and he yelled into the alley, "I'm going to go spy now!"

Fillien blinked and hissed at him, "SHHHH! Don't yell, we're ninja's. We can't let anyone know we're here."

Pulverizer jumped back in seeing she was suddenly there next to him but got back on his feet and said, "Oh," He said simply and then he yelled out, "We're not here!"

"What are you doing?" She used her front paw and light hit him on his upper left shoulder.

He held his shoulder and yelled, "Ow! But you said-"

"Just don't say anything-"

"But-"

"I said don't say anything." Fillien hissed at him.

"Ok, ok." Pulverizer said. "Where did everybody go?"

"Oh they just left… because I gave the signal for retreat." Fillien then turned and began to trudge away. "And you, being part of the Foot, should have heard that, too!"

Pulverizer caught up to her and began to walk next to her saying, "Well I was…too busy fighting. Yeah, that's it, fighting."

"Really?" Fillien said, with a hint of mocking in her tone.

"Yep, I was like. Hi-YAH!" He punched the air in front of him. "And then I was like, Boom!" Fillien saw his right arm about to swipe at her head so she ducked just in time.

Once he put his arm down, Fillien kept walking and held her head up high saying, "Well, you must have really put up a fight a good fight against the turtles. Speaking of which, what were you talking to with Donatello about?"

"Wha-what, I –wasn't-"

"What did you tell them?" Fillien asked as she stepped in front of Pulverizer so he would stop walking and face her. "At first I believed that cry for help was real. But on my way back here to come get you is when another thought crossed my mind; you knew about the Kraang before our first mission together. The team hadn't been informed about them until after I told them myself. So tell me again Pulverizer, why did you join the Foot clan?"

"To be a better ninja so I can fight Kraang."

"How did you know of the Kraang?" Fillien growled, stepping closer him as he stepped back.

Pulverizer stepped back and became nervous, biting his lip and stammering, "I um… I spotted them one night and they were doing some stuff that I thought wasn't right."

"Fine, that makes sense. What doesn't make sense is you chatting up something with Donatello. So I'll ask again; what did you tell him."

"I didn't tell him anything—it was—ja- oh…the truth is….." Fillien waited patiently for him to give her his secret. "The truth is I…. was…you ruffing them up." Pulverizer's face lit up with smile and he said, "Yeah! I was taunting them. Calling them mean names and stuff. You know how we bad guys have to get them to—"

"Us bad guys? Who told you we were the bad guys?" Fillien didn't give Pulverizer a chance to explain as her anger rose. "What happened to us being the hero? If anyone's the villain around here it's them."

"I didn't mean to-"

"They tried to convince you to stop didn't they? They were leading you on to their side. That's what they told you. We were the bad guys? Their mistake! The Turtles… their mentor is a traitor, a thorn on our side, un meurtrier **(A murderer)** You can't trust them. A friend of mine… or someone who was my friend…. tried to be friends with the turtles, and they betrayed her in the end. You can't trust them." And with that, Fillien turned around and walked faster, almost leaving Pulverizer behind. At some point she slowed down for his sake, but she was still mad. How could he think that? Well, he's new so he gets the slide on this one, but next time…..

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Now Fillien is asking some questions, but the drama is interrupted with a fight against the turtles. Turtles kick their asses but the Foot got their mission done. But of course Fillien went back for Pulverizer, who is starting to act weirder and weirder…. And we all know why. But boy did she tong lash him in the end. What's going to happen now? All next. I'm KikaKatTIOI peace out!<strong>


	63. Chapter 62

**A.N: So I've got a comic about this fic on my Deviantart that you will love so much (yes Beawolf, it's that comic) I met Rob Paulson yesterday guys! I met Donatello at a voice over event. Hey was so great! He signed my Donnie sketch and he's such a sweet heart! My life is complete.**

**Kame Otaku: Maybe they did, we'll see Mwahahaha!**

**Ericaphoenix16: Not for a while, but she'll find out eventually**

**Beawolf's Pen: Damn it Beawolf! That PUN! PFFT XD. And about what happens after….. #nospoilers.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 62<strong>

The next morning, Karai was sitting on the bottom of the stone steps in the Great Hall. She was turned around to face the top of the steps where Shredder's stone chair was. Said main was sitting on it and leaning to one side, his arm resting on the arm rest. He was staring down to the left side of the room out a random glass window. He and Karai were talking about the plan to use the mutagen when Karai had come up with a point while Shredder was mid-fantasizing about his mutant army. "We should probably start with just one since we don't know how this mutagen works exactly. For all we know, we could accidently turn our whole army into piles of insects and we would have wasted a whole group of talented soldiers."

Now Shredder was pondering heavily on that point for about a minute or two until he said, "It does seem rash to start out with so many mutants then one that we can control easily. Very well," Shredder sat up straight on his chair again and explained, "Send word to Bradford to find one volunteer out of our recruits to test the mutagen on."

"A Volunteer? Who would volunteer to randomly put…. Radioactive… or whatever chemical on them? I mean, it's like Russian Roulette with the mutagen."

"Then tell him to force someone to do it and I don't care how he does it!" Shredder said almost angrily, probably because he was getting annoyed with all her questions. He calmed down again and said, "I just need one person. No go."

By afternoon, Karai was out and walking down the dorm hall to make her way to the dojo. She had been looking for Bradford and finally got word that he had been on an errand and was back. Making her way out to the main hall, Karai walked over to the staircase which led to the dojo downstairs. Before she could get there, someone else was walking up the stairs and almost bumped into her. Karai and the person froze just there on the spot and stared at each other. Fillien's whiskers twitched and Karai fumbled with her hands behind her back and said nothing. After the awkward moment of silence became annoying, Karai began, "I hear you got promoted to High Elite."

"What's it you?" Fillien said annoyed as she looked away.

"It seems pretty important considering I'll be working with you a lot more now. Then again you could lose the privilege if you keep being too nice to the soldiers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Really? Maybe you should refresh your memory. Oshigadosha. Ring a bell?"

Fillien whipped her head up and yelled, "I was not-!" She quickly regained her composure and looked away as Karai stepped back at her reaction. Fillien took a breath but didn't look up as she said, "I was not being nice, he just needed a little motivation so that he could get the job done right."

The Kunoichi chuckled and said, "Well excuse me but it sounds like you are—"

"Fillien!" Came a loud voice. The cat girl cringed and turned around to face the person coming up the stairs behind her. She tried to put on her best smile as she said to him, "Hey, Pulverizer, I didn't see you there.

"Yeah, I'm getting good on my ninja skills aren't I?" Pulverizer stood next to her and tried to do a few moves but he tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground on his face.

Fillien looked up and deadpanned, "Sure."

Pulverizer got up quick as he noticed the other person in the area with them. He said, "Hey, I remember you. You're the girl I almost ran into. Again, sorry about that."

Fillien's eyes widened and she looked at Karai who was as stunned as she was. The Kunoichi blinked in surprise at how calm and collective this guy was in front of the Second Hand of the Foot Clan. Also, it made it a whole lot awkward when he attempted to kick the air but failed and he feel. Then suddenly it dawned on Karai, "You're the klutz guy, I remember now."

"You've two have met?" Fillien asked.

"Sort of." Pulverizer explained, "I was late for practice that night. But she was easy about it."

"Not so now…." Karai said. "You should know who you're talking to soldier."

Fillien whispered to Pulverizer, "This is Shredder's Second Hand. Bow."

"What?" Pulverizer asked.

"Just Bow." Fillien hissed. Pulverizer did so and bowed to Karai. When he stood straight up again, Fillien looked to Karai and said, "Glad to see you are holding your place, too."

But that comment didn't phase Karai at all. Fillien could see Karai pondering as he looked at Pulverizer and then at Fillien next to her. Suddenly, Karai began to laugh. She almost doubled over as she held her stomach. Fillien and Pulverizer stared at her shocked, and then the boy said, "Is she ok? I mean, being Second Hand, she seems easy going."

"Don't let that fool you."

Finally, Karai had enough air in her lungs to say, "So this is your new friend?" Karai said, looking at Pulverizer. "The Oshigadosha? You must be joking."

Pulverizer said, "So what?" Suddenly he grabbed Fillien by her furry head and attempted to do a head rub on her, "I think we're a good pair."

Karai stopped laughing and blinked in horror at the site in front of her. Fillien pulled away from Pulverizer's grasp and took a couple steps back, saying, "Yes…yeah….sure we are. Um, Pulverizer, why don't you…um… head out for the day and then come back around-"

"What was with all the laughing?" Came a deep and grumbling voice. Fillien and Pulverizer stepped away from each other as to not block the stair case entrance where Bradford stood now.

Standing straight and fixing her hair back, Karai said to Bradford, "No one was laughing. Get your ears checked."

"Oh, I heard laughing, and it was you." He pointed right at the Kunoichi. "I've known you forever, so I can recognize your laugh from down stairs." Karai rolled her eyes and Bradford continued. "My men can't concentrate with you cackling like that."

"I don't cackle, dog." Karai grumbled. Bradford waved her off and was about to head back downstairs when Karai called to him, "Now that you're here, though, I need to tell you something. Shredder's not going to use the whole army to create mutants. He just wants us to start out with one."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Do you want to train a whole group of soldiers that got accidently turned into… I don't know, Butterflies?"

Fillien huffed and looked at Bradford to see his reaction. He just nodded and said, "Ok, I get it. Who does he want?"

"Someone should volunteer. But I doubt that's going to happen." When Karai said that, Pulverizer began to ponder about it. Fillien saw him think and scratch his chin as he went into deep thought.

Bradford asked, "So what do we do?"

"Force someone to do it?" Karai answered somewhat. "What else is there to do?"

"The minute I pick someone they're going to run for the hills."

"Then catch him off guard, I don't know, you're the one who Shredder wanted to do this."

"It's not so easy when a bunch of them—"

"How about I do it?"

It got really quiet and everyone slowly turned their heads to Pulverizer. He stood there with his right arm up like a little third grader waiting to be picked by the teacher.

Fillien asked flabbergasted, "Say what now?"

"How about I be the volunteer who gets mutated?"

"You fell on your head when you were kid, didn't you?" Karai asked sarcastically.

Pulverizer seemed to ignore her comment. "I don't see the problem in turning into a mutant. Being one sounds cool."

"You think this is cool, boy?" Bradford growled and pointed at his face.

"Heck yeah." Pulverizer almost yelled in excitement.

"Nothing fazes you…." Bradford mumbled as he looked at the Pulverizer, shocked.

Out of the three high ranking Foot Clanners, Fillien was the one who was dreading where this conversation was going. What was Pulverizer thinking? Fillien needed to talk sense into him so he doesn't end up making the biggest mistake of his life. "Pulverizer, maybe we should—" But Karai and Bradford weren't giving her a chance.

"You sure you want to do this?" Karai asked.

"Yep." Pulverizer answered. Fillien was going to open her mouth again and say something but Pulverizer continued, "And besides, Shredder needs someone to do it and it sounds like no one is going to want to do it, so how about me?"

"He is giving it to us on a silver platter." Bradford said to Karai.

Fillien shook her head and said, "But that doesn't mean we should—"

"Then I guess he's the one." Karai said.

"Yes!" Pulverizer cheered. Everyone stared at him awkwardly. The Oshigadosha readjusted himself to stand up straight again, then salute them all and say, "I mean, I'm happy to serve the clan in whatever I can do."

Karai turned away to where the steps to the second floor would be. "I'll go tell Shredder we found someone to be mutated."

Fillien stammered, "C-Can we just talk about the consequ—"

"While you do that," Bradford said to Karai as he interrupted Fillien, "I need to head back down with the other recruits."

"Is anyone going to listen?" Fillien almost hissed. But Bradford turned away, ignoring Fillien. When he was gone, Fillien said, "This is outrageous." She wanted to see what Pulverizer thought about how quick they were to just let him get mutated, but standing in Pulverizer's spot was no one. He was gone. "You've got to be kidding me."

Karai watched from where she stopped down the hall to see Fillien run after the Oshigadosha who had walked off. Once she saw she was the only one around, Karai went back to the stairs to the second level. Getting into the Great Hall, Karai spotted Shredder standing just at the foot of the steps. "Karai…" He began.

"Father…. You were right about someone who might volunteer…. Because someone did…."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The moment we all said Fuck no Pulverizer! Why would you do that! I know it's short but I felt like it was a good place to stop. Well that conversation escalated very quickly. Pulverizer, Fillien, and Karai were in the same room together. As far as Bradford and Karai are concerned, Pulverizer is nuts. What's Fillien going to say about it now? Go check out the reaction cartoon, because it sums up exactly how we feel about Karai and Fillien right now. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	64. Chapter 63

**A.N: This Hiatus….**

**Kame Otaku: He did Mark Chang (Fairly odd parents) Yakko, Pinky, Raphael, and Donatello. He was just amazing. I've never come across the podcast, but I'll look for it.**

**Ericaphoenix16: She'll definitely be mad but not at Karai….**

**Beawolf's Pen: *breaks through the forth wall* I'm coming to save you Timmy! I'm glad you love the comic**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 63<strong>

"This is insane, and stupid, and reckless, and why?" Fillien asked Pulverizer as they both stood together outside. They were in the back of the hideout in an alley so that none would hear their conversations. Fillien had a pretty good feeling that someone had been spying on the two a lot recently, so Fillien made sure no one followed her and Pulverizer outside. It was still risky since it was evening and people were still in the streets, that's why Fillien and Pulverizer kept their voices low as they spoke. Fillien continued, "This mutation thing is bad, you know you don't have to do it."

"But I want to." Pulverizer hissed.

"It's dumb that you would think so. I can't let you do this Pulverizer. I won't let you. I order not to."

"I've already made the choice and the Second Hand probably already went to tell Shredder that I'm going to do it. It's too late to change it."

"No, we can find someone else to do it."

"You don't understand, I want to do it."

"Why…." Fillien asked, now more confused than ever. "Why do you want to turn into a monster? A hideous freak like me?"

"I won't be a freak; I'll be a super powered mutant that can withstand anything. I could take down the Shre- I mean, the turtles. Think of all the cool things I can do and the things that can't hold me back."

"Hold you back?"

The Pulverizer looked down at the ground, his smile of enthusiasm having disappeared. "I mean look at me…" He motioned to himself. "I know I've learned to be a better fighter because of you but I'm just the same…." He sighed and didn't finish his sentence.

Feeling the pain of how Pulverizer felt about himself, Fillien's ears dropped. "No… Pulverizer, the way I see it, you look how you feel. So don't feel so down on yourself. Don't be self-conscious because…. Because you are that way for a reason … a good reason. You'll never know until you open your eyes and see it."

Pulverizer looked up a little and gave a weak smile, "Thanks Fillien." Fillien just smiled back. Then she noticed his foot tapping on the ground out of impatience. She rolled her eyes and said, "You still want to do it?"

His excitement came back and he almost yelled, "Yeah, I really do."

"You really want to do this?

"For the sake of the mission, I'll do whatever it takes." He said dramatically, "Because that's what ninja's do." Fillien sighed and rolled her eyes. Pulverizer looked at Fillien as she looked down at the ground. "Hey, when I said I wasn't going to turn into a freak. I didn't only mean me. I wanted to say you're not a freak, either. Don't say that just because you're different looking means you're a monster. I mean look at the cool stuff you can do. You can fly and you have some pretty wicked claws."

Fillien shuffled her feet to sit down and hunch over, hiding the blush that was threatening to creep on her face. "You-you really think so?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cool."

Fillien giggled like a little school girl but quickly regained her composure and said in more authoritive voice, "Well, I'll take that compliment to consideration." Thinking they've been outside for a long time, the two went inside again. Walking down the corridor along with Pulverizer, Fillien said to him, "I'm just going to say this; I still don't agree with the idea of you willingly wanting to turn into a mutant. But I know I can't change your mind. You're determined and that's how the lowly grow in rank. And who knows, maybe your mutant powers will make you High Elite."

"Oh- oh yeah, that sounds cool." Pulverizer stammered.

"You sound scared. Are you getting second thoughts?"

"No, just the last part—oh shoot, I just remembered. I have to do…something." Pulverizer started to back away and he said, "Thanks for the advice Fillien; I'll be back in time for the mutation."

"You better because we can't leave to the old warehouse without you."

Pulverizer stopped going away and he asked, "Wait, I'm not going to be mutated here?"

"No, the mutation can be messy so we're doing it somewhere else. We collected the mutagen we stole and brought it all there."

"Where is this warehouse?"

"Down Farkle St. but you don't need to worry, we'll take you there. Look if you want to back out of this you can just say so—"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just needed to know because….um…" Pulverizer began to ponder and Fillien just raised an eyebrow. "I'll get back to you on that."

"You better." Fillien said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Pulverizer turned and almost bumped into a passing ninja but he side stepped away before he could bump into him. "See, I'm already getting good at this ninja stuff." Pulverizer started to head to the main hallway again but instead he hit his face against a wall. He stepped back and held his nose, "See, still ok." Then he finally left, walking away slowly.

Fillien giggled at the boy's behavior. The passing ninja scuffed and said, "Wow, you really have a soft spot for him."

Fillien stopped giggling and blinked, turning to face the ninja. She realized now who it was and she said to him angrily, "No I don't, Erikku, now just go. This isn't your business." The ninja didn't move but only folded his arms across his chest. Fillien growled, stood up on all fours and opened her wings to their widest wingspan and yelled, "NOW!" Erikku stepped away and started to march on out, but kept his head facing the mutant cat who was eyeing him as he left.

)))))))))))))))) Nightfall (((((((((((((((

Pulverizer got back in time to get ready to go. Fillien was waiting inside, just next to the backdoor to the alley where the transports were parked. When she saw the Oshigadosha, Fillien smiled and said, "Wow, you are punctual."

"Duh- why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I still think this is a crazy plan."

"You worry too much."

"I feel like I worry the right amount."

Someone called out, "Hey!" Pulverizer and Fillien turned their heads to the sound of the voice and landed on Bradford lumbering down the hall towards them. When he stopped right in front of them, he said, "Why don't you two stop goofing off and get to where you need to go? We leave in a few minutes."

"We weren't goofing off." Pulverizer stated.

"I wasn't talking to you, Expendable." Bradford growled.

"And you just put me in my place..." Pulverizer mumbled. "Thanks…"

The cat girl scuffed and said to Bradford, "What was I doing, Chris? I was just talking to Pulverizer."

"Exactly." Bradford said, "You should be back in the dojo or something. Not here."

"Why not here? I'm going on this mission."

"There's been a change in the plan. You stay. I'm taking our group with Xever—"

"Without me why?"

Pulverizer added, "Yeah, she's high elite. She can be useful."

"Doesn't mean she's got the same privilege as me." Bradford growled. "And that means she still has to understand how far she can go until she can make her own decisions."

"But why am I not placed on this mission?" Fillien growled back.

"Think I was going to let you screw it up? No. So I'm not taking you."

"Me screw it up? I would never—"

"I'm not taking any chances with you anymore." Bradford yelled in her face.

Fillien stepped back but kept her head high. "But-But—" Fillien was flabbergasted. What chances? What was he talking about? "I can't believe this." She looked at Pulverizer and saw the confusion on his face. They both had no clue as to why Bradford was doing this, but Fillien was going to get to the bottom of it. She said to Pulverizer, "Well. I guess you're on your own with these idiots."

Bradford snorted and Pulverizer said to Fillien. "I'll be fine. No problem."

"You better be when you get back." Fillien said with a smile as she walked away.

"I'll be more than fine. I'll be a cool mutant—"

"Enough talk." Bradford interrupted. "Go outside. The others will be there soon."

"Right."

Fillien stopped and looked back to see Pulverizer salute the dog and then run out, waving to Fillien as he closed the door behind him. Fillien went back to walking away but stopped dead when Bradford said, "You favor him too much."

Fillien looked back and said to him, "I don't favor him. I just thought talking to him would relax the idea of being turned into a frea—I mean, a mutant."

"I don't give a crap how he feels. Neither should you."

)))))))))))))))))) Midnight ((((((((((((((

Thinking about what Bradford had said since the group with Pulverizer had left, Fillien lay in the dojo floor since the carpet felt really comfortable at the moment. Bradford was getting really annoying lately, along with Xever. They were on her back almost constantly. What was the problem with beings friends with Pulverizer? It's not like she was going easy on him all the time. She did give him a tongue lashing last night about the turtles being the enemy. Fillien didn't sugar coat it, so she can be fair. If being semi-friendly with the Pulverizer was the reason she was pulled out of tonight's mission, Fillien was going to rip into something. If something went wrong tonight, then she was definitely going to tear one on Chris and then serve Xever for sushi.

The thought of something going wrong made Fillien's stomach drop and she shook off the feeling. Nothing was going to happen. Pulverizer would be fine. But her hopes were a little too high.

There was a small alarm sound and Fillien was on her feet, knowing what it was and where it came from. The backup call beacon that hung over the dojo doors was flashing several times. It only lit up like that when the groups out on the mission were calling for extra force. Fillien was out the door in a blink of an eye, knowing something had gone on. Fillien gave out cat like yelp, as she ran up the steps and called for nearest foot clanners in the hideout to join her. Once she felt like she had enough back up with her, Fillien ran out the hideout doors and into the city by foot. The backup team had only gone half way to the warehouse when they saw a group of shadows running in their direction. Fillien had her team stop just as she noticed it was Bradford and Xever coming in with other Foot clanner's following behind.

"What happened?" Fillien yelled just as the team coming forward stopped just in front of them. "You called us for back up, so why did you leave?"

"The mission failed," Bradford growled. "The Turtles ruined it all. The Pulverizer is the reason the turtles knew we were there. He was a spy all along." The news hit Fillien like a pound of bricks. Before she could make anything of it, Bradford finished, "He got what he deserved." Bradford then signaled for everyone, even the ninja's Fillien had brought with her, to follow him and head back to the hideout.

As they were leaving, Fillien continued to ask as Xever walked by, "What happened?"

Xever came right up to her, eye level with her face and said, "You want to know, go see for yourself." Fillien watched as he walked around her and went to follow the others down the street and back to the old church.

It just couldn't have happened. Fillien couldn't believe Pulverizer would betray her like that. Betray the clan. Fillien huffed and spread her wings, taking off towards the warehouse a few blocks away. Just like Xever said, she needed to see it for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Fillien tried her best to convince Pulverizer, but his passion got the better. They were so great to each other, giving compliments and good tips, but now it's gone. Again, Bradford and Xever being annoying but were right in the end and got a moment of "I told you so." Fillien couldn't be there to help, and misses out of the mutation, but she will not give up yet. Will she find Pulverizer, and how will it all end? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	65. Chapter 64

**A.N: New episode today was sad and ruined my plans for this story! How do I go on! Well at least Battle for New York is online and holy cow it was just mindblowing! So I'm in a rush, can't answer reviews but I want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation) **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 64<strong>

When she got the warehouse where the mutation would have taken place, Fillien had to hide in the shadows of the roof of a nearby building. Fire trucks surrounded the now burning building and firefighters were still putting out the last of the flames. Thinking the worse, Fillien started to panic and pray that Pulverizer wasn't inside. She saw three firefighters run out of the door of the building screaming out to who looked like the captain of the group. Fillien perked her ears up to listen to what he said. She heard all she needed to hear, "No bodies were found."

A slight spark of hope of Pulverizer being ok lit up inside her. If he hadn't been inside, then that means he got out. But she was left with the question of where he was. Fillien stood up and glided down to a nearby alley. When she landed in the alley, Fillien took a breath and started to remember what Bradford had said. "Pulverizer was a spy for the turtles…." Fillien repeated. "But there is no way—"

Fillien froze. Flashbacks of all the talks she had with Pulverizer, the questions he asked, the things he said, it all finally made sense. "No, no it can't…. but it makes sense. But why would he spy? For the turtles? Were they friends? Maybe they forced him to do it. He would never outright betray me—the clan—he would never out right hurt the clan. This is insane." In the midst of talking out load, Fillien stepped on something green and gooey. At first Fillien thought it was the mutagen and she instantly reacted by retreating backwards and whipping her paws on the ground to get the substance off. But as she observed the color again, she noticed it was a dirty green color and not a glowing blue. Fillien relaxed, and then noticed there was a trail of it leading down the end of the alley. Fillien followed it down until she made it to another alley that connected with the one she was in. When she looked in she saw the turtles holding a big canister of the green goo she had stepped on earlier. Two of them were holding the big glass can and the other two were holding open up the lid of the manhole they were about to climb into.

A thought came across the cat girl. If Pulverizer was really a spy for the turtles, they must know where he is. Fillien silently took flight and hovered a few ways over the turtles. Then she aimed, and zoomed down, landing on top of the lid of the manhole cover and placing it back in place. The two that were once holding it, stepped back and pulled out their weapons. The other two put the glass can down and pulled out their weapons as well.

Fillien chuckled, "Don't get your shells in a twist I just came to ask a question."

"Yeah sure, haven't we dealt with you guys enough tonight?" Asked Leonardo.

"Look I want to know if it's true that Pulverizer was on your side along. Am I right?"

"Isn't it obvious now, cat brain?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes. I can't believe you had a guy like him do your work."

"We didn't let him do it, he chose to do it." Donatello argued.

"He-he did?" Fillien stammered. "I mean, it's not surprising considering how enthusiastic— never mind, where is he?"

The turtle's defensive posture slackened and they all blinked at her.

Donatello asked, "What?"

"Just answer the question before I claw it out of you guys." The brothers looked at each other with confused faces. Then they stepped to the side to reveal the canister behind them. Fillien took a closer look at what was inside the can and saw flouting in the green goo was a collection of what you would find inside a person's body. Liver, heart, intestines, you name it. What was scaring her was the pair of eyes staring at her. She asked, "What am I looking at exactly?"

"At Pulverizer."

Furious at the answer she got, Fillien's fur went on end and she yelled. "What kind of sick joke are you playing?! I'm tired of people being cruel to the Pulverizer and pulling jokes about him and this is going too far!"

"The Foot was cruel to him?" Raphael asked. "Haha, I'm not surprised." Leonardo elbowed him in the chest to get him to shut up.

"Calm down," Donatello told Fillien, "We're not joking. This is the Pulverizer."

At first she wanted to ignore what he said, but she couldn't when she figured that the purple banded one always ended up being the one of the most serious out of the four brothers. So if Donatello was telling the truth… then that would mean the pile of guts in the can was… Fillien repeated what Bradford said to her about Pulverizer, "…..got what he deserved." Fillien blinked and then her eyes widened. She looked at the canister again, "No….no he….he didn't deserve this…he just wanted to be…."

The boys watched in shock at the reaction of the foot clan cat. Mikey cut the silence and said, "He was your friend wasn't he?"

Fillien shook her head, "No, he was just…..nice….that's all…" Fillien then scrambled back and took to the air, not bothering to look back at the turtles.

Once she was gone, Mikey asked his brother, "I'm sure that's the mutant friend Pulverizer said he made in the Foot Clan."

"Please," Raph scolded, "Catscratch would be the last one to be friends with Pulverizer."

))))))))))))))))))) Foot Clan Hideout (((((((((((((((((

"A pile of guts?" Karai yelled as she repeated what Bradford reported to Shredder.

As Karai began to laugh her head off, Shredder said the god mutant who was bowed in front of him, "This is unacceptable. I told you to provide failsafe's."

"We did." Bradford said. "The warehouse went up in flames—"

"I didn't mean that." Shredder said. "I meant to make sure the turtles knew nothing! They caused the mutation to go array and that fool of a boy turned into a mess of intestines."

The sound of the word intestines made Karai try to muffle her laughter but she couldn't and continued laughing. Bradford growled at her and the Kunoichi slowly let herself calm down. Bradford continued on. "Not only that, our mutagen supply was lost in the explosion."

"Those turtles…" Shredder began "They have dismantled my army and thwarted my plans."

From the corner of the Great Hall, the captured Kraang stuck in its broken Kraang body said, "Kraang is in what is known as agreement. The ones known as the turtles must become the turtles who are destroyed."

Karai held back her laughter at the Kraang's bad English, but the Shredder pondered what the Kraang had said. The armored man said, "It seems we have a common enemy." He looked at Karai and Bradford who were still in the room. "You two are dismissed. I need to… think about something."

The one to bow and leave the room first was Bradford, but Karai hesitated. She looked between the tied up Kraang in the corner of the room, and then to Shredder who was walking up the stairs to his pedestal. She didn't like where this was going, but she knew she wasn't in the position to ask questions. All she could do was do as her father said and leave the room. She followed far behind Bradford and once getting down to the bottom of the steps, they both went in their own directions. He continued down the main hallway as Karai took the corridor to the dorm hall. Before Karai could head down to her room, she heard the entrance door open and Bradford go, "Well look who it is…. Out little Scarface." Karai whipped back around and went to the edge of the hallway. The Kunoichi peeked out to see Bradford with his arms crossed, standing in front of Fillien. The cat girl was up but her head hung low and she didn't look happy at all.

It took Karai a few seconds to realize why Fillien was suddenly gloomy. The pile of guts that came out of the results of the mutation was the Pulverizer guy that Fillien hung out with recently. Fillien and the guy were getting well acquainted and now he ended up turning into a goo blob of intestines. A mindless blob of intestines to add to that. If he couldn't remember anything, then he couldn't remember Fillien. Above all, it turned out he was a spy for the turtles. Probably everything nice he did for Fillien was for gain. It may have just been all fake.

Karai could see the devastation of Fillien's face as Bradford continued to taunt her. "See cat, what did I tell you? You start making friends with someone and their going to end up being the death of you."

"Don't you mean the whole clan?" Fillien almost stated, sounding hurt in doing so. "Because I'm not the one who recruited him."

Bradford's ears went up in alarm over Fillien's comeback. Then he growled and raised a huge fist to bring down towards Fillien's face. The cat girl step back but she knew she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid the hit so she cowered in fear, ready to take the blow.

Instinct kicked in, and Karai jumped out from where she was behind the corridor and yelled, "HEY!" Fillien and Bradford looked back and saw Karai with her arms crossed and anger written on her face. Karai continued, "You want someone to be angry at? Go look in the mirror you dog! You're the one who recruited those idiots of the streets."

"It wasn't my idea." Bradford yelled. Now that the big mutant's back was to her, Fillien made a break for the hall way to her room.

When Fillien was gone, Karai said to Bradford, "Yeah, it was Shredder's but are you going to tell him that?" She finished with a smirk on her face. Bradford was going to answer but he kept his mouth shut realizing she had a point. "Yeah, I thought so. I'll just be leaving now while you figure out what you're going to do." Karai turned around and went back down the hall where she was heading for in the first place. While getting to her room Karai thought over and over through her head why she suddenly decided to just run out and scream at Bradford. Normally it would have been just a snarky comment but she just let it all out. For what? Karai stopped by her door, but looked down the hall to where Fillien's room would be. The door was closed, and there was no sound. Karai sighed and shook her head and marched into her room.

Not just Karai this time, but also Fillien had stayed in their rooms the whole night and into the next day. Fillien for sadder, depressing reasons. As Fillien lay on her bed, her mind couldn't come off the fact that the Pulverizer was a spy and she didn't even see it. All the hints were there in front of her and she was totally blind. Well not totally. She did ask him a few questions about his loyalty, but of course whatever he answered she believed him. Why? Was it because he looked modest? Too kind? Was it because for the first time in a while Fillien actually felt noticed when he talked to her. Because she used to be as passionate as he was? All this, to have someone like her and be a friend, and then bam they stab you in the back. So was anything real? They're friendship all a lie? He probably just used her to gain a little trust within the clan. He probably wasn't harmless at all. Perhaps in real life he was nasty and mean, like the turtles. Or maybe it wasn't all a fake. Maybe he just happened to become friends with her, the spy thing being a side job. Maybe he really was dorky and kind, but in the end had his spy mission to do.

But even his mission didn't go as planned. Fillien tossed herself in bed and then laid on her other side. The human was gone, and replaced with a pile of insides and goo. He asked to be mutated, and now this is what he got. Fillien knew Pulverizer didn't want to be rendered a glob monster. He probably wanted to come out as strong and powerful like Bradford and Xever, or maybe as multi tactful like her with wings and claws. Since he was friends with the turtles, he probably wanted to turn out like them. Being able to use weapons and still have two functioning legs. Yet, it all came down to being nothing but useless goo. Poor Pulverizer… this wasn't fair. He was just doing what he thought was right. Pulverizer didn't deserve it.

In the whole thought process, Fillien's claws had dug into her mattress through the sheets. Fillien sat up quickly and looked at her paws. Between her paw fingers she saw bits and pieces of foam. "Aw great…" Fillien got up on her bed and looked around. Her room felt smaller for some reason and a lot warmer. She felt like she was about to run out of air if she stayed inside. Fillien jumped off her bed and walked out of the room, making sure she had a clear hallway to walk into before she made her way out. Making her way down the corridor she stopped just outside of Karzai's door. The image of Karai jumping out and yelling at Bradford yesterday came across Fillien's mind. It was strange to think that Karai would just yell at him like that. That's not what Karai would have done normally, but then again the Kunoichi is trained to be surprising.

Something tugged deep inside Fillien, feeling like Karai stopped Chris from hitting Fillien… out of protectiveness. Like she still cared for her. Fillien looked at the door and then put her ear to it to hear if Karai was in there. Hearing nothing, Fillien decided to leave but her feet didn't move. She stayed put, and something else happened. Without thinking Fillien called out gently, "Karai? Are you in there?" There was a shuffle noise from inside and then it was quiet. It did sounded like Karai was in her room, but she had no intention of opening the door. Fillien wanted to ask her something and she just had to know, "Karai, please…." With a light tune to her voice, Fillien began to sing quietly, "I know you're in there… people are asking where you've been… they say of courage… and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

From inside, Karai stood by the door with a hand on the handle, but no matter what her wrist wouldn't turn the knob. She just stayed in place as she continued to hear Fillien sing, "We only have each other… it's just you and me…what are we…" Fillien seemed to stop and then Karai heard a little sniffle. "Wh-what are we going to…" and Fillien faltered. Suddenly, the sound of feet running away was heard and Karai finally had the courage to open the door and look out. She just saw Fillien make the turn on the corner and run out the hallway. Just as she disappeared, Karai saw Fillien had tears in her eyes. What happened to make Fillien run and cry like that? To come at Karai's door and asked to come in? Was it the weight of everything finally crashing down on her? Karai laid up against the door frame of her room and rested her head. In a low whisper, she said, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Like I said, I'm in a rush, but one thing I can say. Lie or truth? And that leads Fillien and Karai questioning themselves now. . Turning point guys! Things are going to be looking up next chapter! The moment we all wanted! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	66. Chapter 65

**A.N: Whelp, we already saw today's episode before, but it still makes me get excited every time I see the mutanimal team up! I need to know what the show has planned for Karai, because if they keep her MIA for too long, I'm going to have to make a few changes. Yes, I may result to….noncanon…. dundundun…..**

**Ericaphoenix16: Oh yeah, but very slowly**

**Guest (Kame Otaku I think): yay! Sub-prime gets it, no one else does, poor old timer XD. I think that was the idea, to bring back old elements of kraang through one kraang.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Everyone is sad AHHH! Oh yeah, she's getting her friend back real soon.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 65<strong>

Running as fast as she could with tears falling from her eyes, Fillien ran out of the Hideout and not caring where she went. She just ran straight for a couple of minutes until she felt tired and stopped in a vacant lot. She panted and looked around at the lot and noted how the four buildings that surrounded each side of her were all abandoned apartment complexes. Not caring about how suspicious it was, Fillien lay on the ground on her belly and just stayed there.

Here mind was elsewhere. To everything, from the confusion between her and Karai to what happened to Pulverizer. It's like Fillien was meant to have bad luck. Everywhere she turned, it went from a good time to a really depressing situation. All this turmoil was going to tear Fillien apart. She couldn't handle it anymore. There had to be a way out of this. A good path. A silver lining. Anything.

There was a shuffle behind Fillien and she quickly got to her feet. Turning around, the cat girl saw a tall, and strong figure standing at the entrance of the vacant lot. "Oh boy." Fillien cursed. Due to the dark clothing and the ski mask the person was wearing, Fillien thought he was a regular thug out to break into someplace and he accidently spotted her here. How was Fillien going to make sure this guy didn't yell monster for the whole city to hear? "Look…" She began, "There I no need to scream… I'm just a regular—"

The dark figure pulled out a pair of twin katana's and just started charging to her, giving out a war cry, "YAAAA"

"AHHHHHHH"!

))))))))))))))))))))) At the Hideout ((((((((((((((((

Letting the instinct of walking to the Kitchen take her there, Karai let her mind drift to thoughts of what she just witnessed. Fillien sounding completely hurt and then running off sad. Why did it hurt Karai to see that? It shouldn't. Karai couldn't care but she did.

All of a sudden, she found herself standing just outside the door of the Great Hall. "What? When did I even go up the stairs?" Planning to go back, Karai turned around but didn't take a step forward. She had a feeling she should go in and see what Shredder was up to. "It could get my mind off Fill." Karai pushed the sliding doors open and walked in only to stop a foot later and stare at the scene in front of her. In the middle of the cement walk, Shredder was standing in front of the captured Kraang. The Kraang was also standing, because apparently he now had full functioning feet and arms and wasn't tied up. Karai wondered how the Kraang managed to obtain a complete and functioning Kraang body for it to walk around in. Then there was the fact Shredder was talking to the Kraang in hushed conversation.

Shredder felt Karai's presence and the conversation ceased. He took one look at her and then said to the Kraang, "Tell this… Kraang Prime… what I have to offer."

"Kraang will go to the place known as TCRI to tell the one we call Kraang Prime the one known as Shredder's plan."

"Yes, yes…" Shredder said a bit annoyed. "You are free to go."

Karai gasped and watched as the Kraang just walked by her and went out of the Great Hall. Karai stammered, "Did you just… you let it go? Why?"

Shredder responded, "That is for a conversation for another time. What I think we should address now is why you seem unlike yourself."

Karai's eyes widened but she tried to mask it by standing up straight and say, "What? Unlike myself?"

"There is something bothering you."

"What makes you say that?" Karai asked with a shift in her gaze. Shredder raised an eyebrow at her state of change. Karai sighed, knowing now he could tell something as wrong and Karai couldn't hide it. Karai hunched over a bit and said, "Ok fine, there is no use trying to change the subject."

"I've known you too long to know when something is wrong. I've trained you myself to hide emotions. So, what is it that troubles you?"

Karai scratched the back of her head and then rubbed her hands together. "It's sort of personal…." Karai began, but there was no change in Shredder's gaze. She continued. "Ok, I've just been wondering—well… Fillien. I know you said I shouldn't be friends with anyone like her, or anyone in particular. But I can't help but feel like… you're wrong." Again, no change in Shredder's stance. "Wow, you took that a little too calmy."

"I almost didn't. But considering how you feel, I will listen to your point."

"Well…um." Karai didn't know where to go with this. She had no idea why she said he was wrong, so what was the problem? "I think I should start with the fact that Fillien wasn't the one…to break into the mini mart. It was me."

Shredder stood up straighter now, and he said, "Continue."

Karai huffed. "I know she said she did it but it wasn't her it was me. She took the bait because….well I don't know. That's what the problem is. I've always told myself no one can be my friends, and I told her that too. But yet she took the bait for me. She still considered me her friend. But now that we've realized who we are in the clan, it doesn't feel so great without her, and her help. She's always been there for me and now she isn't. Not only her, but I feel that too. For as long as I can remember I've been at her side, but I don't know why. I did things for her too, but I now I shun her away. And I see it hurts her. But hurting her also hurts me…I'm so confused. I don't know what to think anymore."

It was quiet after that, and all Karai could do was stare at Shredder to see how he would react to this. What was he going to do? Yell? Say how much bull crap she just spat out? Why was he just looking at her with a blank stare? Wasn't he going to say something?

Then he said, "Then I ask for your apology."

"What?"

Shredder walked up to Karai and stood just in front of her as he said, "I told you about how the friendship between me and Hamato Yoshi ended with him turning his back on me. That is why I told you to never have a connection, or it would end in disaster. But I believe I was wrong. I only wanted for you to avoid having someone use you and then stab you in the back all the while you thought they were your friend. I wanted to keep you from it. But in doing so, I created more disaster and even turmoil."

"You just wanted to protect me from getting hurt."

Shredder nodded and began to say in a softer tone. "But I see now, the actions that Ms. Lefevre has done for this clan, the risks she has taken, has been admirable. She has proven herself resourceful and powerful. Along with it, she has done things for you, and even taken the blame for the things you did. Ms. Lefevre has shown she cares for you as a good friend and she trusts you. Above all, even though you still don't understand how you feel, you show you have a bond with her when you talk about her. How you care how she feels. There is a unique connection you have with Ms. Lefevre that I wish Hamato and I had between each other. I have been too harsh on how I treated you and Mrs. Lefevre as a unit. The young spirit should learn to…. live a little… is the modern term. You are my daughter, and I can't always treat you with protocol and tactic." Shredder put a hand on her shoulder and said, "With this I say….. I think it's best…. That you tell Fillien—Ms. Lefevre—how you feel."

"I understand that you get what I'm going through and are ok with it. But I still wonder about myself. Is it friendship really?"

"That's for you to decide. Be careful who you make friends with, but I trust you know who they are."

"I think I do—but I don't know—"

The doors suddenly slid open and Shredder retreated his hand from Karai while the Kunoichi stood up straight and turned to the door. Bradford came in and said, "Um? Why was the Kraang just waltzing out of the Hideout?"

"I allowed it to." Shredder said, sounding authoritive again.

"Does it have to do with that cat girl running out, too?"

Karai looked at Shredder and he looked back at her with question evident on his face. Karai said, "I'll do something about that."

Shredder agreed and then said, "Leave then."

Karai bowed and ran out the Great Hall. As fast as her feet could take her, Karai made her way down stairs and then outside the hideout doors. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the moonlit sky. Not seeing a shadow flying of any kind, Karai assumed Fillien went by foot. As she made her way down the alleyways, Karai thoughts clashed with so many questions and revelations.

What Shredder did was to protect her, but now he realized his mistake and let Karai decide. But Karai never felt this way before. She didn't know if it was friendship or not. Karai had to find out, and in doing so she had to find Fillien.

Karai stopped at a vacant lot and looked around. There were four vacant buildings surrounding her and Karai had a few surrounding alley's to choose from. "Where could she have gone? Hopefully not far." Karai looked up, then down, then stepped back in fright. There were speckles of blood on the floor as well as small tufts of beige color fur. Karai bent down and picked up a clump of hair matted with blood. Instantly, Karai became filled with fear. This was Fillien's fur…

"No."

"RWEEOUR!" Came a loud cry from a few blocks away.

Recognizing the screech of terror, Karai got back up quickly and ran like the wind. "Fillien! Hang on! I'm coming!"

))))))))))))))) Deserted Alley (((((((((((((((((

Lately she hadn't been one too retreat, but given Fillien's previous emotions, she wasn't ready for this. She knew that when she had not time to react to the sword cutting through her fur, slicing a tiny bit of skin off her side, she couldn't stick around for more. It was enough to draw blood and make Fillien run for the hills. She ran from the vacant lot and quickly ran across some streets without being noticed by people. Unfortunately, she didn't lose the thug and seconds later, he was on her tail. They ran like that for a long while, Fillien taking the man around in circles from block to block so that she could try and outrun him. Knowing she couldn't run forever, Fillien spread her wings and got ready to jump. All of a sudden, Fillien was tackled from behind and she was suddenly tumbling on the ground.

She lay still after a couple of rolls, but she regretted not getting up fast enough when she felt a huge amount of pain on her shoulder. She gave out a yowl as she felt one of the figure's Katana's stab her right through her left shoulder. With it, the figure managed to keep her pinned down as they yelled, "Where is it? Where is the Creator?"

Now she knew he was a man, but the voice was too gruff to recognize who. So who was this person? Why was he asking for some Creator? "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, cat!" He yelled, "I know you know what I'm talking about. The Creator? Where!"

Fillien want to ask him questions, too, but the sword in her shoulder made it hard for her to get past the pain and say anything, "I… don't…"

"Pathetic! I can't believe I joined that stupid clan just to get nothing out of you! When The League said I can finally make a move on you I thought I was going to be fucking free! Now you're just stalling. Tell me where the Creator is or I swear I'll ignore what they say and kill you instead."

Fillien couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was talking about the Griffes League, she knew for sure. Not only that, she recognized the voice now as he continued to talk. But who it was she couldn't tell, and the blood loss wasn't helping her think straight. "Stop it…please…"

"Not until you tell me!"

"You're so fricken-" Fillien didn't finish. The pain made her back feet lash out and kick the man in the legs. That made him step back and fall, the sword being pulled with it. Fillien gave a harsh yelp and stood up quickly to look around. They were in a quiet but big alley where there was a cement over hang that covered the moonlit sky. "Who are you?" She asked, "Why are you working for the League?"

"I'm stuck with them that's why." The man said getting, "But it won't be once I get rid of you." He attempted to grab his sword on the ground but Fillien kicked it out of arms reach.  
>"HA!" She said in triumph. The victory was short lived when he suddenly pulled out a thick wire. With precision he threw it at her so it wrapped around her neck like a rope. Too weak to flee, Fillien was easily jumped on and he kept himself on her back, pulling the wire tighter around her neck. Fillien suddenly felt the airway to her lungs blocked and the feeling of the wire cutting into her throat. She tried to call out, "RWEOUR!" but then she was forced to silence as the wire dug deeper into her neck, drawing blood. Fillien tried to buck him off, but moving made the wire on her tighten and the blood from her neck and shoulder bleed more. She was running out of energy and she felt like the life in her was seeping out. After what felt like minutes, Fillien finally gave up trying to get him off and she fell on her right side. The dark clothed man left the wire on her as he got up and almost stumbled.<p>

As she laid loosing breath, the dark man said to her, "I've been waiting to do this for a long time, Frenchy."

Fillien coughed in reaction to hearing her nickname. "Who…" but she couldn't continue with a coughing fit racking her body since the wire had practically cut through her throat.

She looked up and saw the man bring up the sword and this time aim at her heart. "I can finally go off on my own after this. I guess you know how that feels to be alone, and you hate it so much. Maybe I should just do it now and put you out of your misery." The man lifted the sword high up and Fillien tried with all her might to get up, but she was out of strength. She closed her eyes, and waited for the end.

She heard the sound of the sword coming down, and someone yell, "NO!" and then the clash of metal.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: TURNING POINT! Shredder realizes he did something stupid, Karai is a bit confused but gets the green light, and Fillien is fighting for life. What will happen next! Where did the Kraang go? Next time we'll find out. I'm probably going to draw something for next chapter. If I have time of course. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	67. Chapter 66

**A.N: some violence ahead, like character death kind, so be warned. Oh yeah, and Casey Jones and Hun…and Shredder. Like what the frick dude, you're in over your head.**

**Kame Otaku: you'll have to read to the end to find out…**

**Ericaphoenix16: like wow, shredder being nice… like the world is coming to an end? HAHA**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yes! Karai telling of Shredder, and good thing she did it fast enough to get to Fillien in time…. Or will it be too late….**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 66<strong>

Having not felt the pain of death, Fillien opened her eyes to see what had happened. She gasped.

Standing in between her, and blocking the sword of the attacker was none other than Karai. Her Tanto was out, pushing against the attacker's weapon and keeping him from hurting Fillien. Through clenched teeth Karai growled, "Who are you, you son of a bitch, for hurting her like this?"

The man chuckled and said, "I'm the guy who has the skills to go against you, Second Hand. I've been waiting a long time for this."

He brought his sword with her Tanto to expose her chest but Karai was quicker to think and she brought her foot out and kicked him in the face. She said to him, "I don't know who you are, but you're about to regret going against me."

Once both feet came down on the ground, Karai brought up another foot to kick him in the chest. He flew back and landed on is back. Seeing he was down for a moment, Karai turned around to kneel next to Fillien. As quickly and gently as she could, Karai removed the wire from Fillien and the cat girl finally took a breath of air. But she suddenly ended up coughing, specks of blood with it. "K-Karai…."

"Don't speak, just breath—"

"YA!"

Karai turned around and felt herself get taken down as she and the person rolled on the floor. Fillien tried to look back and see what was going on between Karai and the man, but she was so weak, so tired, her head fell back on the floor and she closed her eyes.

Karai kicked the man off her and then hastily got to her feet. She grabbed her Tanto and swiped at him. He ducked and with his sword shoved her Tanto away from him. Quickly Karai brought up a knee and got him in the gut. He fell but on his hands and then rolled on his back. Karai jabbed her sword to his face but he cupped the tip with his hands so that he moved it down to stab the ground, just an inch from his ear. He did a somersault backwards and landed on his feet to get his stance back. Karai attacked him again, stabbing her sword out but he twirled around and the sword was horizontal to his chest. Karai stepped back and so did he and they stayed there in their defensive stances to catch their breath. The man said, "You… do care… well that's something new…too bad you were too late."

Karai's eyes shifted to Fillien who now lay still on the ground. That little distraction helped the man grab Karai by the hand and then flip her on her back. Karai tried to get up quickly but the man kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her temporarily. How easily she was beaten, Karai couldn't help but wonder why as the man walked away from her and went towards Fillien. "Leave her… alone…" Karai cringed as she got up weakly. The man grabbed one of his Katana's on the ground and got it ready to use on the lifeless cat. In a blinding rage, the Kunoichi grabbed her Tanto and ran to the man. "Get away from her!"

She jumped up and brought her weapon down, only for him to side step away and stab her where she would land. But she never ended up there. Using the skills she had been taught, Karai landed behind him, between Fillien and the man. As he turned around to look at her, Karai stuck out her Tanto and stabbed him right through the heart. The man went stiff and coughed, looking at Karai blankly as she said to him, "You're right, I do care." She thrust the Tanto into him a bit farther and he began to gurgle. "By the way, do you regret the fight now?" And with that, Karai yanked her sword out of him and kicked him so hard he went flying. He tumbled yards away until he stopped, and then lay still as a puddle of blood began to form around him.

Karai took a few breaths and then exhaustion finally hit her and she went down on her knees. She looked at her sword, covered in blood of attacker, but she didn't care and just let it clatter to the ground next to her. Finally, Karai looked back to see how Fillien faired. The cat was still as stone in the middle of the alley.

"No..." Karai gasped. She scrambled up to her feet and ran to where Fillien lay on her left side. She stopped just next to the cat girl's face and then dropped to her knees to get a better look at the exposed wound. Fillien was bleeding heavily from around the shoulder as if from the man's sword blade. There was a trickle of blood coming from the neck where the wire could have sliced all the way through if Karai hadn't gotten there in time. Or was she already too late? There was a very, very weak pulse and the worst part was the cat girl breaths were becoming slower.

"Īe ā shite kudasai…"**(Oh please no...) **Karai whispered. Then Karai started to shake the cat girl as she said harshly. "Damn it Fillien why did you- you had to- what-" but nothing harsh and hurtful could come out of Karai's mouth. Looking at Fillien weak, sad, lifeless, and non-respondent made Karai stop shaking the cat. Karai's eyes went back to the open shoulder wound but quickly she closed her eyes and look away at the amount of blood that was slowly seeping out. Karai tried again to say something, but couldn't do it; couldn't ask why Fillien had come out here alone at this time of night. Was it because of the news of the Pulverizer being mutated? What was so special about the guy anyway? All he was to Fillien was nice and treated her like a friend, so it's not like had anything-

That's when Karai stopped thinking all together. A friend... That's why Fillien helped him out and didn't care how low in the Foot he was placed. The ranks didn't matter as long as person treated you good. Fillien had done the same for her; been there when Karai was upset, didn't care how Karai danced when they had those parties, always attempted to be by her side to help in anything, and took the blame for breaking into the mini mart. What had Karai done to show her how she cared; Karai let her father scar Fillien, didn't help Fillien when she suffered over the idea of not being friends, scarred her herself when she was angry, and didn't attempt to make amends at all. The thought of it made Karai hang her head and reach a hand out so it rested on Fillien's head. Karai tried to shake it off and say to herself how much it didn't matter to her, but seeing Fillien out here like this because she was grieving over the loss of someone who showed her friendship made Karai say, "I'm so sorry Fill..." Karai now understood what her feelings were. They were for sure…

Karai scooted closer to the cat girl and then gently lifted her head up so it rested on Karai's lap. "Fill, Fillien wake up... please... You need to... I need you to... I- I..." Karai took a breath and she gently stroked a hand through Fillien's neck fur. The other hand went to Fillien's neck wound, trying to put enough pressure to keep Fillien awake for one more moment. Too much blood had already been lost, but Karai prayed Fillien was alive enough to hear what she had to say. What she needed Fillien to know. "I... I've told you so many times why I couldn't have friends and no matter what you stood by me, cheered me on, believed that someday I would change my mind. I've been... such an idiot to have been the one to make that true; to make true that friendship doesn't matter. I have hit you... and treated you so bad that... you finally gave up on me. I thought after it would be a relief... But it wasn't."

Karai croaked and she took a breath to hide the sadness. It didn't help, though, and she continued as the sadness became more and more evident in every word. "It hurt me so bad to not have you there, the person you have always been. I became angrier and more depressed... And it wasn't only me, it was you too...You were hurt to the point you lost faith in me and I don't blame you." Not only was Karai's voice becoming hoarser, but tears began to fall from her eyes. "I don't blame you in finding a friend in someone else. If I hadn't been such the asshole I was you wouldn't be out here, have been attacked... close to death... I understand now, but I wish I understood before... It took so long and i'm so sorry Fillien..."

That's when Karai let the flood of emotions, being held back by the dam wall of pride, break and let it all out. She cried, and in doing so buried her head in Fillien's scruff. "I'm sor-sorry Fillien. You k-kept saying I needed a fr-friend. But I kn-know now also you needed me more. When we first m-met, I could have just left you t-to cry just like everyone else. But I didn't- Deep down I felt like you n-needed someone and so did I." Karai held Fillien's head in a hugging embrace and finally said, "You're my best friend Fillien. Always have, always will... No matter what."

And Karai sobbed into Fillien's fur, letting all her emotions out. All these years of wasted gain to being the best in her clan did not amount to losing a friend. Now, as Fillien probably lay dying, Karai couldn't hold back the amount of guilt for all the events that caused Fillien to come out here and get attacked. "I'm so sorry..." Karai whispered over and over, but she felt like Fillien could not hear it and that she was gone.

Karai was wrong though.

"Karai..."

Karai's eyes widened and she pulled her face out of Fillien's fur so she could look down and see if she had been dreaming. "Fill?"

She wasn't dreaming. Fillien's eyes were open, too weak to turn her head and face Karai all the way, but she could still see her. Fillien had on a smile, trying to hide the pain of the wound as she said, "I forgive you…."

A wide smile suddenly appeared on Karai's face and she cheered, "Fillien! You're ok!"

"If you call bleeding to death ok, sure fine I'll go with it."

"Sarcastic little..." Karai pulled out a little device from her back pocket and pressed a button in the middle of it. "It's a tracer I use to call for back up. I thought I found you too late to use this..."

"You came right on time..." Fillien almost choked. "Thank You... Karai..."

"Save your strength." Karai said as she put a hand on Fillien's neck wound and another on the shoulder wound to apply pressure. "Just breathe, ok, help is on the way. You're going to be fine."

"Karai… did you call me… a friend…"

Karai was going to scold Fillien for talking, but she couldn't and just gave Fillien a warm smile, "Yeah… yeah I did."

"And you were crying…"

Karai used her sleeve to wipe the tears away. "Maybe—ok just keep your mouth shut. Focus on staying with me ok?"

"Ok…" Fillien closed her eyes and finally took in deep breaths.

Karai kept by Fillien, holding the cat's head still on her lap. A few minutes later, a white van screeched to a halt just outside the alley behind Karai. She looked back and saw ten soldiers get out from the back of the van, and Bradford jump off from the top after having ridden on the roof the whole way. Xever ran out of the driver seat and together with everyone they all made their way to Karai. Seeing the cat girl laying quiet next to Karai, the whole team skidded to a stop and looked on in surprise. "Wha-what happened?" Bradford asked surprised.

Karai explained, "She came out here on her own and was attacked by that guy." She pointed to the body lying far away in a pool of blood. For the first time since the fight, Karai finally saw what she had done.

"You killed him?" Xever quickly assumed.

"If I didn't he would have killed Fillien." Karai growled. "I did what I had to do."

"Then why call for backup?" Bradford asked.

"I need some of you to help me get Fillien in the van as soon as we can. She needs medical attention stat or she's going to bleed out."

"I'll carry her." Bradford offered. "It'll be faster."

Karai nodded and gently laid Fillien's head down on the floor. Fillien's eyes opened and she stammered, "To-took you guys long enough."

"Don't push it kid." Bradford growled as he gently started to pick up the cat girl.

Xever looked at the group of ninja's standing by, "Get to the body and find a way to get rid of it and any evidence around here. We don't want the police to know about this."

As Karai went to pick up her Tanto, inspecting the blood on it and all, the Foot ninja's went to the dead man lying in the alley. One of them was curious enough to pull off the ski mask hiding the face, and once the ninja did that he immediately jumped back yelling, "Holy crap!"

"What is it?" Xever asked.

As the ninja holding the mask stared at the body, another ninja answered. "You're not going to believe who attacked Scarface…"

Karai, Xever, and Bradford looked at the body and their jaws dropped to the floor.

A female Foot ninja said, "It's Erikku."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OH SNAP! Kame Otaku guessed right. What was Erikku doing with the League? And oh my god Fillien is alive and Karai admitted to her wrong doings and their friendship together! Everything is going to be ok! For now. So what will happen next? Till next time. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	68. Chapter 67

**A.N: What a month! My school play is done and I won't be so behind on writing. March is a weird month.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Yep, and we'll try to figure that out in this chapter. Oh, yeah…. And sorry for the sadness, but I needed to show Karai has a heart XD. I think the creators wanted him to act out of wit, but I think it was just plain dumb.**

**Amyanime4: I'm…. sorry for the sadness, but it's a happy sadness right?**

**Beawolf's Pen: LOL, no one liked Erikku. **

**Kame Otaku: at least I can fill your Sundays with splendor. LOL! Turflytle reference!**

**Nightmaster000: glad you liked the twist. Shredder won't like it, but he's got other concerns. You'll see in a minute. I just want people to get the idea that the Shredder isn't totally evil. He's got something left in him.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 67<strong>

Quiet was all Fillien heard when she woke up in her room. How she got there she didn't know, but she relaxed feeling the familiarity of the beige walls. It was hard to focus with the feeling of soreness around her neck and on her left shoulder, so she tried to focus her sight more so she could figure out why she felt like this. But when her sight became clear, she realized she wasn't alone. The first thing she saw was Karai sitting on a chair right next to Fillien's bed, her head resting on the side of the mattress. Fillien could hear her light snoring, telling her Karai was asleep.

Fillien was shocked at Karai just being in the room with her, and then suddenly she remembered what had happened. The fight with the mysterious attacker, Karai saving her and then waking up in her arms, then hearing the person's name who attacked her, and then passing out as Bradford carried her into the van. But the thing that stuck out the most…was what she heard as she woke up in Karai's grasp.

"Karai…." Fillien whispered.

The little sound made Karai's eyes flutter open and then widen. In a flash, Karai sat up on her chair and rubbed her eyes. "Fill… hey. How are you feeling, besides the obvious of course?"

Fillien snorted and said, "Fine I guess. How long was I out this time?"

"Only two days. But you're not going to miss much now that you're awake."

"I think being alive is more surprising then awake. Back in the alley I really felt myself… drift…" Fillien faltered, trying to remember how it all happened.

Karai said to her, "I thought the same thing. I thought I had lost you right there and then, but you were strong…."

"I heard you," Fillien explained. "I think that's how I came back."

"Because of what I said?" Karai asked. Fillien nodded and Karai asked something else. "How much did you hear exactly?"

"I think I started to hear you when you said how your choices affected you and me. It felt like a dream, but when I woke up and saw you…and it was real. It made me happy, and even more when you said we were friends and you were sorry about all that."

Karai's smile faded and she looked away, but she still said, "We are friends….and I am sorry for everything…."

"It's ok. I forgive you, remember."

"But after everything I did, why did you forgive me?"

"Because we're friends."

Karai smiled again and put a hand on the cat's head. "Thank you."

"I'm just confused though… about you changing your mind like that. Was it because I was dying? And how did you even come to find me?"

"Well, I didn't exactly change my mind. It was sort of enlightenment… from my father." Fillien listened intently as Karai explained what her father said about protecting her but only ending up causing her more pain.

"You father said all that?"

"Can you believe it? It was hard for me to believe it, but I took it quickly because I realized I really needed you know about this. Honestly though, I was still confused of who you were to me…. Until you got hurt. That's the moment I realized that you were my friend."

Fillien smiled and said, "I'm just happy you're not lost anymore, and you were strong enough to figure it all out in the end. It was sad to see you all confused."

Karai shook her head and said, "After all this and you still ended up worrying about me." Fillien just shrugged her shoulders at Karai's comment. The Kunoichi said, "Thank you. Your question on how I found you…. Well it was easy because I followed the trail of blood to that alley and I heard you yell. The determination just drew me to you- And just as he was about to kill you—" Karai stopped and looked at Fillien.

The cat girl's beaming smile turned sad and she said, "It was Erikku. I know, I heard it before I passed put."

Karai rocked back and forth on her chair and said, "We burned the body and got rid of the evidence, but I'm not going to let this slide. Erikku attacking out of anger and jealousy is low in my standard, and same with my father. I told him about what happened when you were attacked, and gave out a warning to the clan, saying that as a clan we work as a team and put jealousy aside."

"That's not what happened." Fillien answered.

Karai's eyes widened and she looked at Fillien. The cat girl continued, "It wasn't out of jealousy, it was out of orders….from the Griffes League."

"What?" Karai yelled as she stood up from her seat. "He-he was one of them? But he'd been part of this clan since before you came here."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I heard him say League…and I only know of one. And besides, Erikku asked me of a Creator, and the last time I heard someone ask for that was members of the League who attacked me back home in France. Maybe when I joined, they asked—no—forced him under their command."

"It all makes sense, but the last part doesn't. Why would they force him if they could pay him off?"

"I don't know either, but that's what I heard him say. Once he was done with me, he would be free."

"Why did he attack you now of all times?"

"Probably because I was finally on my own outside and not in a state to fight-Wait a minute? He said he wasn't even supposed to kill me, but he got tired of me not giving him an answer."

"Right, the question of that Creator thing. What is it?"

"That I don't know. Even my Uncle has not clue. They probably think I have it. But I know I don't have it because I don't know what it is."

Karai began to pace back and forth in front of Fillien's bed. "As long as you don't know, I think you're safe." Karai instantly then said, "I mean as safe as can be." Fillien understood what she meant, and then nodded. Karai continued, "So if he didn't mean to try and kill you, then that means the League told him to keep you alive even after he got his answer. Why is that?"

"I—I don't know." Fillien curled herself closer into herself for comfort. "But that only means they'll come back for me."

Karai's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Now that Erikku was dead, and not able to complete his spy work, the League will definitely come after her themselves. Unless something goes in between the League and Fillien. "Not on my watch Fill."

"What?"

)))))))))))))))))))))) The Great Hall (((((((((((((((((

"Declare The Griffes League an enemy to the Foot Clan?" Shredder practically stated after Karai finished explaining to him the conclusion her and Fillien came to about Erikku.

Karai persisted, "Father, the evidence is all there. They're going to come for Fillien, I know it."

"And risk the safety of the whole clan for one?"

"I know I'm asking you a lot already, Father, but just this once I think I'm making a good decision that can help not only Fillien but the whole clan. What if there are still spies for League in the Foot? If their goals are to come after Fillien it will ruin our plans as well. If we declare the League an enemy to the Foot, the spies can go running, and we'll show them how much smarter we are to them then they thought before. The League probably thinks we're weak enough for things like this to go under our noses unnoticed."

Shredder thought long and hard about this, leaving Karai waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps for his answer. Then he began, "I'm not one to rush blindly and go making enemies where I can find them…" Karai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Shredder, out of all the people she knew, was quick to make enemies then friends. But she listened as he continued, "But your reasons are quiet true. The Foot is stronger and smarter than this. We are not penetrable and Erikku's choices have proven that wrong. We must make the statement clear again. My daughter…" Karai's posture became more erect as he addressed her, "Do make it clear to those who remain in the Foot that the Griffes League is now an enemy to the Foot Clan."

"Yes father." Karai said with a smile and a bow. Then she realized what else he said, "Wait? Did you say those who remain in the Foot?"

"I discharged all our recruits. Their failure in the previous mission made it unworthy for them to stay here any longer."

"So only the honorary members stayed behind? There aren't that many of us left, Father. Who else are we going to get to help us in our cause against Hamato Yoshi?"

"I'm waiting for my answer, but hopefully, those who hate the turtles as much as I do."

)))))))))))))))) A Couple Days Later (((((((((((((

Fillien had finally enough energy to go around walking again, but patrols were still out of the question. Since Karai knew Fillien needed to get out and move around, the Kunoichi came up with an idea.

Fillien walked down the steps to the underground dungeon where Karai said there were entrances to the sewers. How this place had a dungeon and entrances from smelly pipelines was beyond Fillien's comprehension, but she went with it any way. Since there were no prisoners at this time, there was no one guarding the dungeon and she walked down the corridor until she saw a manhole cover lid, open and waiting for someone to jump in. The cat had to wonder what Karai was up to, especially down in the lowest part of the Hideout. Fillien gently made her way down the hole and saw the place lit by some lamps. With the light, she could see there were two of them hanging, showing only an empty and dry tunnel. Hanging from the ceiling was a pipe and hooked on was a rope that swung down. On the other end was a big tire from a large truck or something and sitting in the donut whole was Karai.

"What is this?"

"A tire swing." The Kunoichi answered, "You told me once how when you lived in Paris you went to the park where someone put a tire swing and you and your brother used to go on it all the time. Is this one okay?"

"It looks secure. But why did you do it?"

"Well I thought, after everything that had gone on… you deserved not only a sorry from me, but a gift. Do you like it?"

Fillien smiled as she remembered what Karai had been talking about earlier. In Karai's place was Fillien as a normal human girl, and her brother pushing the swing from the side as they laughed and cheered. In joy, Fillien said, "It's amazing." Fillien limped over to the other end said, "But there is something missing."

"What is it?" Karai asked concerned.

Fillien smirked and said, "This." She turned around so her back feet were close to the tire, and with one back leg she kicked the rubber so that it swung back and forth with Karai suddenly having to hang on with the sudden jolt.

"Fill!"

"Well that's the point."

"Then you swing on." Karai said annoyed as she jumped off.

"Someone's bratty." Fillien joked and she eyed the donut hole shape of the tire. She tried to climb through but she ended up stuck, head face one way and the rump facing the other. "Well I guess this will have to do," Fillien said with a laugh.

Karai laughed and said, "Hey at least you're not as big as that Oshigodo—oh wait…." Karai stopped and tried to fix her mistake, "I'm sorry, I'll think about what I say—"

"Don't just…." Fillien said and looked away. Thinking of the Pulverizer and what he looked like now, Fillien said, "It's just things like that made him want to be a mutant."

"Pulverizer was his name, right?" Karai asked.

"Yeah but…. I never got to know his real name."

As Karai leaned back on the wheel, and moved to and fro so that the tire swung, Fillien lying stuck in the tire.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I just felt that end needed good conclusion to this arc. 67 chapters of immense pain and happiness ends in a good friendship and wanting more. But there is another arc coming, so be prepared. So Karai and Filly are cool now, the Griffes League are enemies, and we have a tire swing! Old idea of mine. We're getting close to showdown. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	69. Chapter 68

**A.N: Happy Easter! So guys, the movie Home, really good film to watch, it's cute. Also, I did another TMNT video and posted it on my you tube. Just check the link on my profile.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you :).**

**Ericaphoenix16: KArai is making up for her mistakes. I think Tiger Claw didn't recognize him because the first time they met, Casey was wearing the mask.**

**Beawolf's Pen: going to have to wait a while for to find out about the Griffes plans**

**Guest: The feeling of a new chapter is just refreshing XD. Tire swings are cool, and starfish style makes me laugh.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 68<strong>

"How does that feel?" Karai asked as she finished wrapping of Fillien's shoulder with new gauze.

"Cleaner and better." Fillien answered as she lay down on her bed. "Thanks for helping me out these last few days."

"Well, being confined to the hideout would drive me crazy." Karai said. "So having my company would lessen the torture."

"Oh, how the pain was unbearable without you." Fillien joked.

"Oh shut up." Karai said, putting away the med kit under the bed. "I've got to meet my father in the Great Hall in five. I'll see you after the meeting."

"Have fun."

A while later, Karai stood at the bottom of the steps with Xever and Bradford on either side of her. They were there the same reason she was, Shredder told them too. For what cause, they were all clueless. The fact that Shredder wasn't there yet made it more annoying for Karai.

"Think it's a new plan to wipe out the turtles?" Bradford asked from Karai's left.

"Undoubtingly." Xever answered from the other side of Karai. "I hear though that we may not be doing this alone. Someone said we may be working with some new allies."

"Who could it be?"

"Don't know. But it's probably some big mob group from the streets or—"

"Oh, would you two be quiet!" Karai yelled.

The doors opened and the Elite Foot clanners looked back to see Shredder walk in with a group of people behind him. As ten men in suites walked in, Karai realized something, "That-That's Kraang."

Shredder stopped just in front of his followers and then looked back at the Kraang men behind him. "Yes, the Kraang and I have come to an agreement. Their leader, Kraang Prime, has issued the Kraang to help us in our fight against the turtles so long as we keep the turtles away from ruining their plans. We will not be enemies, but allies."

Bradford and Xever were trying to come up with something to say. "That's sounds…" Bradford began.

"Like a good plan, I guess." Xever finished.

"No way!" Karai yelled. She couldn't believe her ears. The Foot Clan siding with the Kraang? She remembered how about a month ago or so she planned to help the turtles with taking down the Kraang ship. The reason she agreed to help Leo was to keep the Kraang from using it against the people of New York. Sure, the turtles ended up betraying her in the end, but Karai was still happy the objective of taking down the ship was completed. Karai marched up to her father and said, "How can you side with the Kraang? I know the enemy of our enemy is our friend and all but the Kraang don't just want to take down the turtles. They want to invade the city."

The Kraang bots looked at each other expressionless, but Karai knew that they knew exactly what she was talking about. Unfortunately for Karai, her father did not. "My daughter, I did not ask for your say in this matter. It has been done. We do not need to know of the alien's plans to take down our enemy." Then he paused, realizing what else she said, "And if my concerns were of their plans…. How would you know of an alien invasion?"

Karai bit her tongue and tried to come up with a quick excuse. How was she going to tell him she knew without whistling about her little alliance with the turtles that ended up with Shredder in the water? "Um….it's an assumption. You've taught me to read my enemy, and clearly it's written all over them that the Kraang are here on Earth for something."

"I taught you to do so, yes, but not to jump to conclusions so quickly. Besides, I will not risk and any more enemies made then alliances."

Karai shrugged and looked away. Even though Shredder had agreed to claim the Griffes League an enemy, Karai could see he was still mad about the decision. Karai stepped back and just said, "Yes Father, Sorry."

Shredder looked back to the Kraang as Karai turned her head towards Xever and Bradford. The two mutants were still by the steps, now laughing at the fact that Karai had been called out like that. The Kunoichi just sneered at them and paid attention to the conversation Shredder had with one of the lead Kraang. "So," the armored man began. "You have something that would be sure to draw Splinter and the turtles out."

"Kraang have what is known as a plan to use what is called bait."

"And that would be…" Shredder began.

"The one called Kirby O'Neil, father to the one called April O'Neil."

Karai stiffened hearing the red haired girl's name, and then she clenched her fists in anger. Here they go again, saying how important this April chick was. Seriously what is up with that? Shredder said, "I remember you have a certain need for this girl. And by the sounds of her training, Splinter will most likely protect her at any cost. If we can aid you in retrieving this girl…"

"That is what the one we call Kraang Prime has the use of the one called Kirby O'Neil for…"

"Continue."

))))))))))))) A while Later (((((((((((((

"We're so screwed." Karai said as she burst into Fillien's room.

That cat girl sat up on her bed and asked, "What are we screwed about?"

"My father made an alliance with the Kraang."

"What? But what about the whole alien invasion thing. Didn't you tell him?"

"Do you want to tell him, face to face, I made an alliance with the turtles where he almost got killed by a flying ship?"

"Oh yeah…."

"So I had to keep quiet as I heard Shredder and the Kraang came up with a new plan. Maybe it can finally bring Splinter out. So…. Turns out the Kraang have April's father as a hostage. I'd feel bad for the girl, but then again it's April so I don't care." Fillien rolled her eyes but Karai continued to explain the plan. "The Kraang are going to put a min control chip on him so that when they save O'Neil, he'll still be under our control. So the Kraang send a message to the turtles, making to seem like it was Mr. O'Neil who sent the distress call and the coordinates of his location. They'll make it easy for them to save Mr. O'Neil and when they do we can move on to faze two."

"That would be?"

"Well that part is kind of hard to explain. The Kraang said that the turtles have something of theirs that acts as land line for them. Anyway, the Kraang are planning on doing something after the turtles obtain Kirby O'Neil. I didn't know what but my father didn't care to ask so we'll never know. Anyway, whatever it is, it will bring the turtles out of the hiding and leave April on her own. The Kraang will activate the mind control on Kirby so he leads her out. Then we capture her. We'll bring her to our Hideout, leaving a message for the turtles to come get her. But when they do she'll already be in the Kraang's hands. They come get April, and we get our revenge on the turtles."

"Wait? The turtles?" Fillien stopped her to say. "Why the turtles."

"I don't know, that's what Shredder agreed on." Karai looked at Fillien and noticed her uncertainty. "What? You think this plan won't work?"

"No, I'm just saying if the turtles are going after whatever Kraang have planned, then who will they get the message?"

Karai was tongued tied on that question. "I-I don't know. You're right about that. Do you think…. There may be more to the plan then Shredder is letting me in on?"

"I don't know. I don't want to make assumptions."

Karai's eye twitched. Shredder said the same thing about assumptions. But this wasn't an assumption, and neither was this plan for an invasion the Kraang had. "I'm not assuming, I think I just… know…."

)))))))))))))))))) A week Later (((((((((((((((

Karai and Bradford were finished re-training some of the older Foot ninja's when they heard a loud knock from the entrance doors to the Hideout. A guard opened the door and suddenly ten Kraang in silver suites came marching in. One walked up to Karai and asked "Take us to the one called Shredder."

Karai growled and said, "Follow me." She hated how every other day since the alliance the Kraang felt like they could just walk in like they owned the place. But Karai couldn't do anything. She was only the Second Hand. When she led them into the Great Hall, the Shredder was standing in the middle of the room.

Karai looked at him worried. The Shredder been really reserved in the past few days and Karai had been seeing him train more in the dojo. All Karai could think the reason was is because he was preparing the face the turtles, but why would he if he beat them the last time they fought. Before she could ask, one of the Kraang bots said, "The plan which has been set into motion has taken the motion in which the plan has been set." Karai grunted as Shredder came over to join her and the Kraang in the room. Karai heard how just last night the Kraang executed the first part of the plan, and she really hoped they would fail. She didn't want to be allies with the Kraang, because she knew whatever they were doing with the Foot's help was going to only help in their invasion plans.

"That alien creature of yours nearly thwarted our objective." Shredder added.

Karai smiled. She was happy Shredder was still cautious about who he was working with and he had sent spies to see of Phase one was going as planned. By the sound of it, Foot informants must have seen something go wrong with the plan and already let Shredder know about it.

"Kraang did not expect the turtle known as Donatello to release him." One Kraang tried to reason."

Then another said, "Fortunately for Kraang, this error did not prevent the planned escape of the human who is called Kirby O'Neil."

Karai sighed. Well, as long as the objective was reached, then he would let slide the little mishap. "The turtles have undoubtedly brought O'Neil back to their lair." Shredder said in conclusion. Soon, vengeance will be ours." Then he looked at Karai who had been standing by the whole time. Uncertainty was written all over her face. "Karai, is there something you want to discuss with me?"

The Kunoichi blinked several times, coming to the reality of the situation and said, "No, nothing father."

"I see you have doubts, and know this isn't the first time since the alliance you've been wary. Are you certain you have no comment in the matter?"

Karai's eyes shifted to the Kraang and then back to Shredder. She needed to tell him this was a bad idea. But how was she going to do it without getting a tongue lashing herself. After some quick thinking, she said, "I've heard rumors father… most of our soldiers who have been in this clan for a long time seem to doubt this alliance."

Shredder stayed quiet and he looked at the Kraang to see what they would say. Since nothing was heard among them, Shredder looked back at Karai. "My daughter, if this is true, then I need you to do me a favor. I call forth a clan meeting, and I need you spread the word. The clan must be reminded of why we were doing this. Why they are here. And who they work for."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I'm going to have a huge reference next chapter I've been dying to use. Ok now that they have allied, we're getting past operation break out and going into Showdown. WOoHOo! But things are happening between Karai and Shredder. What is Shredder not telling Karai? How far will Karai be tested? Don't forget to check out my TMNT vid. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	70. Chapter 69

**A.N: Hiatus give me strength. I'm going to Star wars celebration this weekend…so excited… **

**Kame Otaku: Why can't they just keep us logged in? Not Frozen. It happens to be from one of my favorite books series turned movie (which turned out a little bad but the animation was stellar)**

**Ericaphoenix16: only way to go from down is up. I hope by the end of the this season Shredder just breaks up with the Kraang…lol that sounded funny**

**Beawolf's Pen: Don't forget that the Foot didn't only capture April…..**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 69<strong>

Fillien was walking down the hallways one night, getting the exercise she needed since she had been in bed rest all day. As she limped towards the entrance, Fillien saw a lot of the Foot members in their uniforms walk down the hall and making their way to the steps which led to the second level. Looking over the different Foot Clanners, Fillien saw that everyone was someone she knew since she joined the Foot Clan over a year ago. Some she even remembered Karai saying she knew since she had been very young. "Karai was right, all the new recruits were discharged and only the Honorary members stayed."

Fillien followed the group of Foot Clanners to the stairs, and then getting to the second level everyone walked into the Great Hall. Fillien wondered what was going on, and then she remembered what Karai had told her about what happened last night. The first phase of the plan was executed and Shredder was going to call a clan meeting. "Looks like tonight's the night." Fillien weaved her way around the crowed that piled into the Great Hall, and then she saw Karai, Bradford, and Xever standing on the decorative glass ledge on the side of the room. Fillien smiled and flew up to the ledge to stand by Karai. Bradford and Xever noticed the cat's good mood as she greeted the Kunoichi. Xever was the first to say, "Not that I'm happy to see you, but it's good to see you on your feet."

Fillien began to joke and say, "Is that a greeting I hear, Xever?" The fish grumbled and looked away. The cat rolled her eyes but kept her smile, "It's good to see you guys, too. I'm just happy to be out here than in my room."

"I don't think that will last long." Bradford said. "Shredder looks pissed."

All the high elite's heads turned to look at Shredder who sat in his chair as he gazed at the gathering foot clanners down below. His face was stoic, not wavering as he waited for the right moment to start speaking. "That's his pissed face?" Xever asked.

"Yeah, I think he would look a lot angrier than that to be pissed." Karai commented.

"Either that or he's got—" Before Fillien could finish, a hushed sound fell over the whole room, and every Foot member looked to Shredder. The armored man stood up tall from his seat and his gaze moved from the left side of the room to the right very slowly.

When his eyes landed on the glass ledge where Bradford, Xever, Fillien, and Karai stood, he began to speak in a strong, yet low tone. "My soldiers, my clan. Many of you have heard of my plans, whispering about how unrealizable my choices have become. I assure you everything I do has purpose. I stand before you with one simple truth; The strong shall rule the weak." Among the crowd, murmurs of agreement were heard from each soldier. "Long ago I was viciously attacked by the cowardly Hamato Yoshi for defending that truth. Now I wear this mask and armor to conceal my scars, but the metal is strong. It is the symbol of the Foot Clan's strength and resolve. It is time to set a fire that will consume the wrong done to this city and take back what is rightfully ours! Because we are fighters! We are Foot Clan! And I am…. SHREDDER!"

Everyone suddenly was filled with the emotions and rage to take down their opponents. The clan yelled and cheered. Soon, Shredder's name was being repeated and people stomped their foot over and over to create noise. Xever and Bradford gave out loud cried of their own and held up their fist. Fillien, wanting to show that her injuries didn't affected her, stomped her good foot down repeatedly and repeated the Shredder's name over and over. She was strong enough to fight just like everyone around here, and she was ready. Then she looked a Karai and stopped her cheer. Karai was looking down at her feet, not engaging in the celebration.

Something was still bothering Karai, and the speech didn't seem to convince her all will be well. There was something big going to happen, and Karai could feel it, there was an oncoming storm.

)))))))))))))) The Next night ((((((((((((((((((((

"It just feels so weird, doesn't it?" Karai asked Fillien as both girls sat on the ledge outside the stained glass window. "I mean, since the alliance my father's been so distant about this plan, only making me worry about my part of the job. And it doesn't seem like my father has any interest in what the Kraang are planning on their side of the whole scheme."

"Maybe it's just jitters." Fillien suggested. She moved her hurt shoulder around to stretch and said, "I get that before a mission sometimes. But all I have to do really is stretch it out before we get down to business." As Fillien began to stretch her legs like a cat would do in the morning, Karai just staid sitting where she was, hanging her legs over the edge. She looked down at the floor below and said, "I don't think its jitters. I'm telling you, something big is going to happen. I also feel like my father is even hiding something."

"I wish I could be of help, but I can't. I honestly don't know what to do in these situations. But if there is one thing you should remember is that Shredder leads this clan for the good of it. Maybe the secret he's hiding isn't so bad."

"You're right…. And he's my father. I should trust him. Shredder knows what he's doing. Do you think he's done filming that message?" Karai had to wonder why a message to the turtles would take so long. All he had to say was come and get April O'Neil, that's it.

"I'll go peek in." Fillien told Karai. The cat got up and stalked over to the broken part of the stain glass window. She looked through with one eye, her eyes going straight to Shredder where he stood in the middle of the room. There were mousers around him not doing anything, so that showed Fillien that he was done having the little robots record his message. Bradford and Xever were standing by with the Kraang—wait a second. "Um Karai, I remember leaving the dog and the fish with your father, but were the Kraang with us before?"

"What?" Karai went to where Fillien crouched and looked in. There were three Kraang droids standing by Bradford and Xever, and they were actually talking with the Shredder. "Geez, those aliens keep popping out like weeds. I'm so done with them." Karai crawled through the space of the window and then jumped down the ledge to the floor of the Great Hall. Fillien followed by flying in and landing next to Karai.

Shredder looked up from his conversation with the Kraang to watch as his daughter and her friend approached the group. Then he looked back at one of the Kraang droids and said, "We will begin immediately."

"Kraang will start protocol on one who is known as Kirby O'Neil and will wait in the place that is known as the rendezvous." Then all the Kraang turned and marched out of the room. Karai and Fillien watched them go and wondered what they had talked about before. Karai asked, "What's going on? I thought you were just getting your message done, and then suddenly we see the Kraang are here."

"We are going over the last of the arrangements. In addition, the Kraang want to begin their plan." Shredder said getting up

"What? But we just finished the first step of the plan."

"All the more reason to begin the next one." Shredder started to walk down the steps and then past the foot clanners.

When Shredder walked by Karai, he said to her "You know your role, so move out as soon as possible." Then he left the room, leaving Karai and the mutants behind in the Great Hall with the mousers.

"He seems impatient." Fillien commented

"When is he not?" Karai asked sarcastically.

"Well, for what's going to happen today, you can't blame him." Bradford said as he and Xever started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" Karai asked, now serious.

"Like you don't know." Xever added and then they left without another word.

"You see what I mean!" Karai practically yelled as soon as Bradford and Xever were out of ear shot. "They act like I know what's going on but I don't!" Karai then started to walk out of the room, "Come on. Let's find some Foot clanners and bring them with us. We have a job to do."

"We have to bring the mousers with us, remember?" Fillien stated. "They have the message for the turtles."

Karai stopped at the door and said, "Right…" She looked at Fillien who had three mousers standing around the cat. They were still and waiting for their orders, so Karai cleared her throat and said, "Ok so which one you short metal freaks is the messenger."

One mouser on Fillien's left gave a mix of a park with a static, raspy sound to it. "I think it's this one." Fillien pointed with her head."

"No really, Fill." Karai said sarcastically. "Come on, we have to find some Foot and get to the sewers by the time the Kraang set off the protocol on Mr. O'Neil. Then I can get my hands on the bitch."

"You mean April?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?"

))))))))))))))))))) In the subway system (((((((((((((((

Karai and Fillien waited with the two Foot behind a corner of a subway. They had been waiting there for an hour and Karai was getting bored, wondering if the Kraang actually set off the protocol. As the two Foot soldiers whispered among themselves, Karai looked over at Fillien as the cat girl moved her sore shoulder up and down. The Kunoichi looked her over and her eyes trailed to the red line around the cat's neck. The mark of the wire was slowly being covered by the growing neck fur, but the wound was still evident. "You going to be ok?" Karai asked Fillien in a whisper.

Fillien sat up straight and gave Karai a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine if I don't walk around so much, so it's a good thing I can fly."

Karai smiled back, but was quickly replaced with a scowl when she heard a loud voice coming from down the sewer tunnel, "Wait, dad, this isn't the way to TCRI."

Hearing April's voice made Karai's blood boil and put her hand into a fist. But she restrained herself and looked up to the two Foot. They had gone quiet since they heard April and were ready to take action. All Karai whispered was, "Go," And they were off.

Once April was held back by the two Foot, Fillien and Karai came out from behind the corner with the two mousers following. Fillien looked at the Mr. O'Neil as he gave a blank stare to no-where. The cat suppressed a shudder as Karai said, "Hey there, Princess." April gasped seeing Karai walk up to her. When she was face to face with her, the Kunoichi asked sarcastically, "Miss me?"

April seemed to think for a bit and then she smirked, saying, "Yeah, actually, last time I saw you I forgot to give you THIS!" When she yelled out, April kneed Karai right in stomach. As Karai stepped back to recuperate, Fillien stood as tall as she could to face April with an angry look.

Even though April was a head taller, Fillien did not hold back on her threat. "Why don't you keep it all to yourself or I'll tear you one. Got it?" Fillien asked the last one by baring her fangs at April. The red head just sneered at the cat girl. April did not understand how these two could be friends. Sure they both hated her, but they weren't even in the same level. Karai was scary, even for a human. But the cat girl did not scare her at all even though she was a ferocious mutant. Maybe that was the reason why. They balanced each other out.

Karai stood up tall and looked at Mr. O'Neil. "You did well. Now go give the message."

As Mr. O'Neil walked with the mousers back the way he came, April called out to him. "Dad? Dad! What are you doing? Dad!" Fillien couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her actually. She sort of just got her dad back, and now he looks like he's betraying her. Well, at least April didn't actually think it that way. As the Foot soldiers began to pull her back, April looked at Karai angrily. "You brainwashed him."

Karai didn't seem to feel as bad as Fillien did. She just turned away from April and said, "I know, cool right?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Dang Karai, you sly. Fillien is getting back in the group with other fellow mutants. And the clan meeting, Legend of the Guardians reference, Shredder is so much like Metal Beak. Karai is getting strange signals from everywhere. Mousers are cute, and Karai and April are ready to literally tear each other apart. What happens next, you may know, but we're going to see things in a whole new point of view. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	71. Chapter 70

**A.N: I'm so sorry for not updating last Sunday. I came home really tired from the convention and then got busy on Sunday. But I'm back, and the show is as well. "Eat Mutagen!" LoL. **

**Kame Otaku: Yes, the owl movie. My favorite childhood series gone movie. So yes. **

**Ericaphoenix16: I can safely say no, and why you'll just have to find out. Dude, that's an amazing idea!**

**Beawolf's Pen: hehehe, let the pain and fun begin…..**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 70<strong>

They brought April, struggling to get free, to the hideout. Karai dismissed the two foot soldiers and she and Fillien personally brought the red head to the Shredder. Karai held April by the handcuffs as she shoved her into the Great Hall. April managed to turn her head around to where Karai was behind her. She snarled at Karai and said, "When the turtles find out I've been taken, they're going to-"

"Going to what?" Came a deep, dark voice. Karai and Fillien smirked at each other as they saw how April trembled at the sound of Shredder's voice. April watched as the fully armored man walked down the stone steps and up the stone path to April. He stopped just a foot away from her and eyed her as she stared at him with wide and fear filled eyes. He extended a hidden blade in his hands and brought it up to April's chin. She didn't whimper, April just staid absolutely still as he brought her chin up so that her face looked straight at his. Shredder said, "So, we finally have the famous April O'Neil in our custody. I wonder what is so special about you that the Kraang want. So special that the turtles would defend for you?"

April said nothing. She just continued staring at the man that she had only ever heard of from what the turtles had seen. She remembered sneaking inside the hideout once and seeing him from far away, but being those close, and him speaking to her, freaked her out. She wasn't going to show how afraid she was, though. No, she wasn't.

Karai hated the way April was looking at her father, with nothing but a blank stare. Karai really wanted her to be scared, just so that she could call April out. But there was no reaction.

Shredder put away his extendable blade and walked back to his stone chair. "Take her down to the cells."

"Yes, Father." Karai said.

Karai and Fillien brought April down to the bottom level. Instead of taking a right of the steps to the dojo and hospital room, they took a left to the underground dungeon. Or at least that's what Fillien called it, and Karai would always side comment saying how dorky that sounded. It made the hideout sound less cool and more like a medieval castle which was the complete opposite.

Karai put April in the farthest jail cell, just like Shredder instructed her to, and then strapped on some chains on the red head's wrist which connected to the floor. April began to struggle in trying to get out as Karai shut the cell door. Karai and Fillien watched April's futile attempt to get out of the chains. Karai scuffed, "Wow, that's just sad."

April stopped struggling and looked at Karai with sheer loathing. "Why don't you go choke on an apple or something."

Karai snarled and grabbed the bars so hard they shook and rattled, making April flinch a bit. Karai gave her a glare and said, "Why don't you go play in the garbage where you came from you little-"

"Ok!" Fillien yelled out, cutting in. "Let's get out of here before the insults lead to taking out that Tanto of yours." Fillien shoved Karai back by nudging her head into Karai's stomach and moving her back from the cell door.

April didn't seem to want to stop talking though. "What does the Shredder want with me?"

"It's not us that want you; it's what the Kraang want with you." Karai said darkly. As she and Fillien walked on out, April called out, "Then why not take me to them now?"

Karai didn't stop walking away, but April had a point. Why was he keeping her here over night? Karai didn't want to sound uncertain so she said back, "Why don't you shut up?" The two Foot girls left April there in the cell. Little did all three girls know there was a camera recording April struggling in her cell. A video that Shredder will use to draw out, not the turtles….but Hamato Yoshi to fight him.

))))))))))) One hour later in Karai's room ((((((((((((

"She thinks she's so smart, that little carrot top." Karai ranted walking back and forth in the room. Fillien watched from lying on the bed as Karai just yelled her mind out about the girl. "She has to know everything. Damn it, that smug little- she can rot in that cell for all I care!"

"Great, now that you've come to that conclusion….are we done?"

Karai grunted and looked at Fillien. She looked on the verge of falling asleep. Karai must have bored her with her rant. Karai sat down on the floor and leaned back on the bed. "Sorry, I guess I went a little too far."

"A little? Pfft." Fillien stayed on the bed but hung her front paws over the edge so her face was side by side with Karai's. "We should start practicing on how to talk about other topics. Say…the weather."

"Who wants to talk about the weather?" Karai asked annoyed.

"Hey, the weather is important. I mean, if you notice, there is more rain now, and if it gets any colder, we're going to have snow." Fillien looked at Karai and saw she had adjusted herself so that her knees were up and she can rest an elbow on them so that her hand can hold up her head. She was staring at the door in front with an intense gaze. "That didn't seem to help, did it?" Fillien asked with a sigh.

"No it's not you it's….what she said."

"Can we please move on-"

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about how she asked why we weren't bringing her straight to the Kraang."

"You said it yourself. Shredder knows what he's doing." Fillien tried to say it by mimicking Karai's voice.

"I sound nothing like that."

"What do you want me to do, make you sound older? Or sweeter?" Then in a high pitch voice Fillien said, "Hi, I'm Karai, and I don't like hugs."

Karai chuckled and said, "Any tinnier and you would sound like a chipmunk."

"How about valley girl?" Fillien changed her voice to sound with a croak and said. "I like really hate this April girl and like whatever."

Karai laughed, "Ok, now you're just playing."

Fillien smiled at seeing the joy in her friend's eyes so she sat up on the bed and stuck her chest out. In a deep voice she said, "I'm Karai, and I wear killer make up."

"First of all my makeup is awesome, thank you. Second, were you trying to make me sound like a guy?"

"Maybe."

There was a knock outside the door. Bradford's voice was heard as he said, "Hey, it's almost morning. Shredder wants to go on to the next step of the plan. Hurry up and get that girl to the Kraang."

"Ugh." Karai groaned

Karai and Fillien brought April up to the entrance where Bradford and Xever were waiting by. Karai asked, "Are we all going to take red head to the Kraang? Isn't it a bit much?"

"Yep," Bradford said, "That's why you're going on your own."

"Why are you here then?"

"To make sure Gato here doesn't go with you." Xever said.

"Wait a minute-" Fillien cut in. "I thought I was going to help Karai take April to the Kraang."

"Plans change" Bradford growled. "Shredder said so."

"He changed the plan?" Karai asked.

"Yes. But he does that a lot. You should know that."

Through the whole conversation, April had staid quiet and listened to their plan. She noticed the change in attitude between Fillien and Karai. The cat and the Kunoichi looked at each other and became unsure with all these new changes. Then when they noticed April was watching them, they became stoic and Karai said, "Fine, I can do this better myself anyway."

Fillien nodded and said, "Whatever the man says."

As Karai grabbed April tighter around the arm and pushed her out the door, the kunoichi looked back at Fillien. The cat gave a nod to reassure her that it was all fine, and yet still showed some wariness. When Karai was gone, Fillien looked back and said, "Ok what exactly going on?"

Bradford explained. "Well the original plan was for only us two to be Shredder's back up, but he's changed his mind and added you into the mix. There really isn't much secret there."

"But you guys keep acting like it is."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's what I'm trying to understand!" Fillien yelled.

"Ok, ok, start over." Xever cut in. "What's the problem exactly."

"This whole plot. Karai and I have been thinking that things are going on that we don't know."

"Like what?"

"You tell me!"

"Ok, Gato, calm down. Look, if you really need a recap of the plan all you had to do was ask."

"I know what the plan is. While Shredder is fighting against the turtles, Karai's-"

"He's not fighting the turtles." Bradford cut in. "Don't you remember why Xever and I were back up for in the first place? In case Hamato Yoshi—"

"Hamato Yoshi!" It all finally made sense now. The mouser's message was sent to the lair while the turtles were out because the message was for Yoshi. "This is—but April—"

"April was put in that cell so that we could use the recording from the cameras."

"There were cameras? What is the recording for?"

"This was in the plan before. We make a holographic image to lure Hamato Yoshi to stay and fight."

"And he's going to fight us all?"

"Don't you remember? Xever and I were going to be the only ones to fight him at first, but now you're in it. The only thing that stays the same is what happens after; Shredder fights Splinter on his own."

"WHAT?"

))))))))))))))))))) Some Alley in New York (((((((((((((

The sun slowly began to rise for morning over New York as Karai dragged April through the dark alleys of the city. To Karai's pleasure, they has been going on in silence since they left the Hideout, that is until halfway to where they were going, April finally spoke. "Seems like plans change a lot where you work."

Karai tightened her grip around the red heads arm and said, "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

April rolled her eyes and looked forward to where they were going. She said, "You're taking me to the Kraang, but isn't TCRI that way." April motioned to the direction where the building would be.

"I heard you don't get to go to TCRI."

"Why not?"

"Not my problem. Now keep moving and stay quiet."

As they continued to walk, Karai couldn't help but ask the same questions April asked. Why did the Kraang want to take April somewhere else? And where was this place? What else did the Kraang have planned? More in importantly, what else is Shredder planning himself? Why couldn't Fillien come with Karai? What did the Kunoichi not know?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Nothing that's what! So Shredder met April, scary. April and Karai yell at each other, really funny. And Karai and Fillien have a good time hanging around, how cute. Now things are getting weirder. The Shredder wants Karai nowhere near the Hideout so he can fight Splinter on his own, and Karai didn't know oh my! What will Fillien do? Will Karai figure it out in time? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	72. Chapter 71

**A.N: Two things, one: I got coted for court, with five other girls, for my prom! Second: Dark Raph should have been a longer episode! But PETE OMG SO CUTE!**

**Kame Otaku: It was a book series before a movie, and a really good one. If you ever read warrior cats, then you'll like it. Digger is a lot more calmer in the books, but I think his movie version is so on point and funny.**

**Ericaphoenix16: The Star Wars Rebels Panel and Season 2 premier.**

**Guest: Not yet at least. I know, we're pretty close. I think season 2 will be longer**

**Like the Cat I am: Love the username. OMG, thank you so much! Glad you could join :).**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 71<strong>

Once Shredder had a mouser set up a holographic video of April in handcuffs, the big man walked out of the room and said, "Tire him out as much as you can. I'll make the final move."

Once he was out, Fillien hissed towards Bradford and Xever, "Does Karai know about this?" Fillien felt like she knew the answer, but she wanted to know who else was misled into this plan.

"Well duh." Xever said, "She's Shredder's second hand, of course she does." So Bradford and Xever knew, but not Karai. Fillien sat down and looked at the door uncertain. She had a feeling Karai didn't know the Shredder planned to go face to face with Hamato Yoshi.

Ten minutes passed as they waited for Splinter, who should have gotten the message already, and Fillien had been scratching the floor with her nails in agitation. "Will you stop that?" Bradford growled.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. We have to fight a ninja master, almost equally matched to the Shredder."

"So how good is this…" Xever began, "So called ninja master, anyway."

Fillien knew it all, Karai had explained it to her. But she couldn't help but hear Bradford's answer. "One of the best." Bradford began, "He trained in the same ninja clan as master Shredder. They used to be like brothers until Hamato Yoshi betrayed him. Let me put it to you this way; He's as skilled as master Shredder, but he doesn't have the stomach to finish the fight."

Fillien gulped. She never heard it that way before. But she couldn't help but wonder…. Does finishing the fight mean….ending someone? But then that doesn't make him bad, does it? But if he doesn't kill, then who killed Tang Shen? WAIT! Karai said it was Splinter. Shredder said he saw Splinter do it. Then what's the point in asking? Of course Hamato has the guts to kill. Fillien wanted to correct Bradford on his story telling but a distance sound from outside the sliding doors made the mutants jump back. Xever asked, "What was that?"

"He's here." Bradford said getting into a fighting stance. The door opened and Xever and Fillien did the same thing Bradford did. Xever put his arms up and got into a stance. Fillien unsheathed her claws, ready to fight the man who killed her friend's mother in cold blood. A Foot clanner opened the door weakly, and then fell to the floor in front of them. They all gasped, especially seeing that on the other side of the door the lights were out. Suddenly a pair of amber eyes was seen from the shadows and it made Fillien gasped. At first, Fillien thought it was Karai. The eyes looked exactly like hers, except the brow was much lower. The eyes disappeared into the darkness, and so did the soldier. Fillien whimpered and stepped back. Xever chuckled. "Scared, Gato?" **(Cat?)**

"No."

"Quiet you two." Bradford yelled. The sound of wind flying by made Fillien jump and suddenly, Bradford began to attack. Fillien jumped out of the way as Bradford swung his arms around and tried to catch the mysterious hooded figure in a red kimono. The person, Fillien guessed was Hamato Yoshi, evaded every one of Bradford's attacks and jumped over him, slapping him so hard the dog mutant flew back into the paved path in the room. Splinter landed in the middle of the room and stood between Xever and Fillien. Xever tried to hit him with a metal leg but the man stepped back and held up a hand. Xever tried to find an open spot but Splinter watched every move. Fillien saw the lotus symbol engraved on the back of Hamato's kimono. She remembered when Karai got angry seeing the symbol on TV almost a year ago. Now, Fillien was the one getting angry. She bared her teeth and jumped towards Hamato. But the man grabbed her by the scruff and flung her hard to the ground.

Xever took the chance to attack Splinter but the man was fast and Xever was left spinning around and throwing his legs into thin air. Fillien moved out of the way to recuperate and she heard Bradford bark. She looked to see him go after Hamato who was busy evading Xever's attacks. The fish mutant spun in the air and then jumped towards Hamato with a leg up to kick him. At the same time Bradford had jumped towards Hamato from behind with an outstretched hand. But somehow and so fast, Splinter moved to the side, leaving all the mutants to stare at him as Xever's kick collided right in Bradford's….weak spot. Fillien winced and muttered, "Ow, droite dans la zone doux." **(Ow, right in soft area.)**

Bradford was in such pain, he fell to the floor. Splinter watched from behind as he went down. Fillien came after him with a big leap but Splinter slid under her and kicked her in the stomach. She landed on the other side of the room on her back and she watched Xever jump up and shoved his best foot forward to the where Splinter was standing. But he had moved around him and grabbed Xever's tail. He tried to bit the man's hand but only succeeded in biting his own tail and then getting kicked to the water on the side of the path.

Fillien charged and went from the bottom up. She came up with a big paw to smack him upside the head but he avoided. He pushed her so that she did a 180 and then he pinned her down by the wings with his foot. A hand went to Fillien's scruff to keep her from coming up and biting him. Fillien felt dread in fear that Splinter was going to put an end to her, but he did nothing. She tried to look up at him to see his face but her head was stuck to the ground. Suddenly, Fillien noticed Bradford and Xever leaving the room and that was her cue to leave, too. Fillien kicked up her hind paw to swipe Splinter, making him release her as he avoided the attack. She scrambled to her feet and in a flash she was out of the Great Hall, the doors closing behind her.

Fillien felt the panic of the fight finally get her. She got light headed and she fell to her side up against a wall. The others were feeling a wave if nausea as well, not just out of tiredness, but the fight was still a thing to think about. "I've never…." Bradford began to say between gasps for breath, "Fought anyone….as good as him… he's fast."

"And clever." Xever added. "He used us to fight each other, even our own selves. My tail still hurts."

"Speaking of hitting each other." Bradford growled. He raised and arm and brought it down on Xever's forehead real hard. "Thanks for kicking me in the nuts."

As Xever rubbed his head he hissed towards the dog, "Not my fault, you wretched…"

Fillien didn't hear the rest, because all she could think about was the fight that Shredder was throwing himself into now. The idea was to tire Hamato Yoshi so that he was weak against Shredder, but all the mutants were able to do was get their butts whooped and leave the guy standing tall. Also, the area was supposed to be unfamiliar to the man, but if he was able to best them somewhere he never fought before, who's to say Shredder had the advantage? And if Splinter could defeat three, skilled fighters who have bodily advantages, then he can definitely defeat Shredder who was a regular man in armor. Shredder was going need help, and there was only one person who could help Shredder, and that was the Second Hand. Karai.

Fillien snuck away from Bradford and Xever who were still arguing and ran out of the hideout as fast as she could.

)))))))))))))))))))))) In the City (((((((((((((((((

Karai shoved April into the ground of an alley as two Kraang came out from a hidden pathway. April looked back at Karai and said, "Karai, please, you have to understand that the Kraang need me for their plans. It could mean the end of the world if they take me away."

Karai huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't care. As long as I don't have to see your face again I'll be happy with whatever."

One Kraang bent down and grabbed April by her handcuffs while the other one said to Karai, "The one we call Kraang Prime means to send that what is a message of what you would call a thank you for your compliance." Karai held back her laughter at the train wreck of a sentence.

Since Karai was still skeptical of the Kraang, though, she got serious again and asked, "What exactly do you need her for? What's so special about her?"

"That is labeled under the label known as classified." Was all it said, and then the two Kraang marched away tugging April. The red head tried to struggle as she yelled back to Karai, "Karai! I know you're smarter than this! You know something's up! You know they can't be trusted! You have to stop them!"

It took all of Karai's will power to not go and help April. And if it wasn't for the fact that the girl was pleading helplessly, it was because she was right about the Kraang not being honest to their word. Those creeps were up to something. Maybe Shredder knew or didn't, but Karai wanted to know herself. Taking a breath, Karai turned around and walked away, the tugging feeling in her heart growing as she went farther away from where she dropped off April. Trying to find a way to not turn back around, Karai thought about when she first learned of the Kraang's invasion plans. The giant ship that came through the portal had been for the purpose of the invasion…right? So when Leo destroyed it the plans were over… or at least backed up a couple of month's maybe more. Or did it take a lot more than that to put a pause on the invasion. Did they have a backup plan? They did, didn't they?

"Frick." Karai gasped. "Holy crap, I'm such an idiot."

Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard and Karai looked up at the sky. Farther down towards downtown New York, something bright and pink shot up into the sky. The origin came from TCRI, the Kraang tower. Since it was already late into the morning, people were awake when they heard the thunder sound as well. Citizens peeked out of windows and doors, or stopped walking in the streets, to watch as the giant pink beam turned into a wide vortex and something big and silver came from inside. "Those pink brain- ARGH!" Karai yelled and she ran back to where she had last seen the Kraang take April. If she was fast enough, Karai could probably get there in time to stop the Kraang from taking April away. Killing the girl could be easier too. Either way, without April, the Kraang were useless and the thing coming out of the sky was useless as well.

When Karai got to the alley, she tried to find traces of footsteps or signs of a struggle to follow. But there was no sign of April or the Kraang up to a street curve were the trail vanished. "Oh no…" Karai gasped. "I have to get there." Karai turned back around again, this time heading for TCRI.

She only got a half way there by the roof tops when the beam disappeared and the building from the upper level exploded. Karai skidded to stop to watch the explosion, knowing that something in the plan had gone wrong. Karai took out her pocket size binoculars to see closer and the first thing she saw was not just the explosion in detail, but also something flying out of it. "No, not something—oh my god LEO!" Karai could only watch as she saw the blue banded turtle fall out of fifty story building and plummet towards the ground below. "Ā , idaina seishin wa, darekaga kare o sukuu!" **(Oh great spirits, someone save him!) **Forgetting about all the horrible things he did to her, Karai could only hope someone came to Leo's rescue. Thankfully, she saw his brother fly in and catch him. "Yes!" Karai cheered and then recuperated and cleared her throat. "Well… good for him… I guess." She had to wonder why she was so worried for his safety when she wanted him dead in the first place. Maybe it was the rush talking. Karai looked through her binoculars again and noticed something. All four turtles had strapped on to their backs a set of wings so that they could fly over the city. "That's pretty legit, lame….but cool."

Suddenly, she noticed that the sphere thing had gone through the vortex and Karai got a good look at it. It was huge, almost bigger than the city itself. It had canons all over to shoot at every angle, and how could Karai tell, because the targets where the turtles flying around the thing and trying to avoid it. At first it was amusing for the Kunoichi, than she noticed the lazar beams missed them by a ton and ended up hitting the streets where there were people. Innocent people. "Bastards."

Karai continued to run towards where the ship was, but by the time she was there, she was tired. Karai collected herself near a roof shed and took a few breaths. She calculated since the morning she had covered a good distance. She walked across the city for an hour or more with April, then she had to run towards TCRI which was another mile and more. That got her tired and then she went after the ship which went the opposite direction, practically the other end of the city. That got her even more tired. In the end of it all, Karai made a bunch of zigzags around the city, getting farther and farther away from the hideout. The running time from where she was and back to the hideout was an hour. And since she was tired, it could be longer. "Why did I agree myself to do this?" She gasped.

Karai looked back at the ship and saw how dormant it had become since the turtles had retreated. "A Bunch of wuses those shell freaks are." Then she looked down to the people below who were running away in terror or just staring up at the UFO. Karai wanted to badly help, but she was just her against a giant ship. "Could be worse."

Suddenly, the ship lit up a pink color between the shield plates of the ship. Next to some canons, doors opened to let out what looked like transport pods fly out and hover over the city, and then the pods came down and grabbed people off the street. "What the—"

"Alien invasion!" someone from the streets screamed, "Run for your life!"

Crowds of people began to push each other around to get away from the pods. Some were lucky and some weren't. Those who weren't were snatched up and taken to the ship. "What do they need people for?" Karai asked herself. "What are they doing…" Then she whispered, "How could I have been so stupid?" She heard something come whistling over her and she jumped off the roof as a pod almost came and grabbed her. The Kunoichi fell into a pile of garbage but she climbed out immediately after. Sort of wishing she had staid hidden, Karai high tailed it down and alley as a pod came flying after her. "I knew it! They didn't care if we were working together. They're a pile of—Agh!" Karai tripped on something and fell face first into the concrete. She sat up and said to herself, "Smooth landing, Kunoichi I am."

A shadow covered her and Karai turned around to sit up and see. A pod was just looming over her, ready to snatch her up and take her away. Karai knew all her options were blocked and she had no way of escaping. When the pod was just inches from her, Karai felt something bite into her shoulder plate and pick her up off the ground, flinging her away from the pod. She didn't have time to see who it was before they let go of her and yelled, "Run! Just run!" Karai didn't need another push and she took off running, not looking back. A minute later, whoever it was pushed her by her side into the shadows of an alley. Karai fell to her knees out of shock and tiredness, the sound of her heart pumping over the sound of people screaming out on the streets.

"Mon ami (**my friend),** what is going on?" Karai looked up at the voice and saw Fillien standing over her, facing the chaos outside.

"Fillien!" Karai cried, "How'd you find me?"

"Smelled the trail leading here. By the way, how do you have the energy to get to places?"

"I don't."

"Karai, this—this is the alien invasion."

"I know. I can't believe I was such a screw up. Especially since I just handed April to the Kraang who need her for this purpose… however they're doing it I don't care, we have to stop this."

"Karai we can't, that thing is huge. Besides there's a reason I came here."

"Is it more important than this?"

"Yes!"

"Then what!"

"Shredder lied! That message he recorded wasn't for the turtles-"

"I get that much I just saw them."

"You're not listening! It was for Hamato!" Karai's eyes widened as Fillien continued. "Shredder is fighting Splinter on his own. The reason he had me stay behind was for me, Xever, and Bradford to tire him out. But that man didn't even get a scratch! He's strong!"

"And if Shredder fights him on his own…"

"Then he may not have a chance…."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Dun, dun, dun….. What are they to do? What a fight against Splinter… and Fillien's surprised she's alive. Karai is indifferent to April, but Karai still wants to save the city. Good thing she still holds something for Leo, and then later pretends not to care again. No time for hate, she has to run from getting taken by the Kraang ship when BAM! Fillien saves her. Now that Karai knows, she has to do something. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	73. Chapter 72

**A.N: Yo, Monda Gecko was off the chain today. One rad episode! I plan a good future with this guy in this story.**

**Kame Otaku: That needs to be a fic LOL XD.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Karai got it bit in the butt. I know, it feels weird writing Shredder's rescue scene.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I'll try and make it easier this time :). **

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 72<strong>

People screamed around the city as the giant ship flew over them, dispensing pods that captured several citizens and took them away. Karai and Fillien clearly wanted to do something about it, but Karai was bent on helping her father who would probably lose to Hamato Yoshi. A fight that Karai had no idea about before, but was too filled with fear for her father's life to be angry at him for keeping the secret.

The two girls ran through the alley ways, keeping to the shadows as they made their way to the hideout. They had been running for a long while, but they still had half way to go. Karai yelled between pants, "We have…..to go faster!"

Fillien said to her, "Karai, I want to help….the Shredder as much as you do but you….and I know we're both too tired to last this long running."

"I know…. But we can't stop moving—Duck!" Karai and Fillien hit the ground as a pod flew over them, missing them by inches. Karai and Fillien looked up from their spot on the ground as the pod flew away. Karai said, "Even if these things keep getting in our way…."

"Your optimism is surprising."

"Thanks, I've been practicing." Karai retorted sarcastically. Getting up from the ground, the girls sat up to catch their breath. Looking around, seeing the chaos, the both realized it was hopeless to get by on foot. They needed a sort of transportation. Karai looked at Fillien who was sitting up next to her, and then when the cat girl ruffled her wings to get comfortable, Karai got an idea, "That's it!"

"Ah! What!" Fillien yelled as she stood up and looked around. "What is it?"

"It's not a thing." Karai said getting up. "It's a plan. I'll tell you when we get up to that roof." Karai pointed to the top of a building just to their left, and together they climbed up the fire escape built to it. When the got to the roof, Karai looked back at Fillien and asked, "How bad is your wound? Can you fly with it?"

"I'm better flying with it then running, why?"

"You have to fly us to the hideout then."

"What?" Fillien yelled. "How do I do that?"

"I ride on your back."

"I thought you said to me that you would never do that again."

"Well this is an emergency!"

"Ok, I get that part. But what about the part that I don't know how to fly with you on me. We crashed on a roof the first time that happened. And besides, just because I can fly fast now doesn't mean I'm a jet."

"I know that last time we almost got killed but we just have to try this time. I need you to put all your strength into this. I know you have the will to do it if you just think for once you can get me across the city."

"You really think I can do it."

"I don't think, I know! Please Fill…"

Fillien shuffled her feet out of nervousness. "What if I'm not fast…"

Karai grumbled and ran hand through her hair. She bent down eye level with Fillien and put a hand on the cat girls head. Playfully, Karai scratched her behind the ear and she said, "If I can't stop you from being my friend, then nothing can stop you from doing anything."

Fillien smiled, a purr rising in her throat at her friends consent. Suddenly, from behind Karai, Fillien saw a pod flying towards them. "KARAI!" Fillien grabbed the girl in the arm using her teeth and then threw her head overhead so that Karai ended up on Fillien's back. Fillien suddenly took off towards the right of the building and headed for the edge. Just as they were about to reach it, Karai adjusted herself quickly to sit on Fillien as if the cat were a horse. Thankfully Fillien was wearing the tarp saddle so Karai had a good grip on the leather bar, getting ready for gravity to make her heart race.

Just as Fillien reached the edge, the pod came just inches behind the girls. Fillien quickly jumped off and let herself fall to the ground. Karai yelled and pressed herself against the cat girl's head as the feeling of falling got to her stomach. Fillien heard this, and then timed the right moment until she spread her wings. The wind picked up and Fillien was souring through the skies in seconds. Flapping her wings as hard as she could, Fillien raced through sky, avoiding pods attempting to catch Karai on her back. The Kunoichi on the other hand had only been able to focus on just not letting go. Gripping on to Fillien's mane, Karai held on tight as she looked up in front of them, their destination fast approaching. Karai looked down at the passing ground below and then she laughed. It felt amazing to just be flying, even though the motion was threatening to lose her last lunch.

As the hideout came into view, both girls became more serious, getting ready to go in battle. The focus made Fillien fly faster, flap her wings harder, and speed through the sky. Fillien made a lot of bank turns as pods came after them, but she never left her eyes of the hideout ahead. Karai as well was honing in on her own calm and preparedness. Every turn Fillien made, Karai held on tight and even helped with the turns by leaning in the direction Fillien did. Both girls were in sync. Suddenly, Fillien felt the weight of Karai finally overcome hers and they noticed the roof tops get closer to them. "Fillien…." Karai warned.

"I'm trying!" Was all the cat girl could say.

As the hideout was just two streets away, Karai noticed the angle and had a plan in mind. "Just keep flying towards the window, where the hole in the glass is. It's easier to get into the Great Hall through there then from inside."

"How do I get through the window without accidently crashing into it?"

"Just keep your eye on your target."

"Ok." Fillien said unsure.

The Hideout was less than a street away and it was coming up fast. "Easy Fill….aim….." As the window got closer, the tension rose as Fillien flapped harder and Karai clenched her teeth in agitation. "Almost there… get ready…"

As soon as the window was meters away, Fillien folded her wings and Karai pressed herself closer to Fillien so that both of them flew right through the window without a scratch. When they got in, Fillien felt a warm draft from inside and instantly opened her wings to let the air keep her up. Before any of the girls could celebrate their little victory, both girls looked down and what they saw shocked them to the core. There was a….a rat. A giant rat standing up and holding sword. He wore a familiar red kimono with the symbol of a lotus that Fillien recognized. "Wait, is that-" Fillien began.

Karai didn't hear anything she said. She had been looking at Shredder lying weak against the stone steps. His helmet was off, showing his burn marks and scars on his face. Karai saw the rat man run up to him, sword ready to finish the job. This thing…was going to kill her father! As fast as her legs could take her, Karai jumped off Fillien and aimed right for the Rat man who was about to give Shredder the final blow. "NO!" Karai yelled The rat man saw her and turned his attack towards her just as she came down with her Tanto out. They both landed on the ground, swords crashing, just in front of the stone steps. Karai was surprised yet ready for what happened next. The rat man swung his katana around but Karai swiped every attack away with her Tanto. Soon, they both clashed weapons in the middle of the room and Karai took a good look at this rat man. He seemed to be angry at first and then suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at her. Karai didn't know who he was, but an enemy of the Shredder was an enemy of hers.

She narrowed her eyes and growled a bit. Karai knew she was sticking too much to Fillien that now she was growling at people, but it didn't matter now. The rat man's hold seemed to slacken a bit and he muttered, "Miwa?" Karai had to wonder for a second. Who did this rat think she was? Then, she saw how distracted he was at seeing her and she used it. Karai swung her sword so that it cut through the rat man's right shoulder. After getting hit, he then rolled out of the way so that he wouldn't get hurt more. Karai left him to treat his wound so that she could run over to the Shredder. "Father."

Fillien saw the rat man get up. Thinking he was going to make a break for it, she glided down and landed hard on the floor. The rat man stood up and stepped back in seeing her. Fillien walked a bit towards him and bared her teeth. She put up her wings defensively so he wouldn't see his way out. "You're not going anywhere…"

Karai helped her father sit up and she tried to see where he was hurt. But Shredder ignored her worries and pointed to the mutant behind her. "Karai….that rat is Hamato Yoshi."

All of a sudden, it seemed as the whole world went in slow motion for Karai. Hearing that name made her so angry she could punch someone. Now, knowing the man that took her mother was standing behind her made her want to unleash all hell on him. This was the day she trained for. To face Hamato Yoshi. To fight him. To end him. For her mother, for her father, she will do anything until she saw this man bleed his life out on the floor. And Karai wasn't even going to ask why he was a rat. All she wanted to do, was make this man know who she was and what he has done. "Miwa?" She heard Hamato say again. Karai had enough of this Miwa-whomever, whatever. She turned around and yelled at him, "My name is Karai! Father told me what you did to my mother, and now I'm going to return the favor." Karai looked at Fillien who had been standing behind the rat man the whole time.

Karai could see she wasn't the only one in the room angry at the moment. Fillien's mouth was open to reveal every single sharp tooth she had. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred and her pupils had gone to slits. Her claws were digging into the ground, ready to tear something apart. Fillien wanted this man gone, too. Karai yelled out, "Fillien wa, kare o kōgeki!" **(Fillien, attack him!)**

"Avec Plaisir!" (**With pleasure). **Fillien jumped towards Hamato and then she planted her front feet so that her back legs swung around. She nailed him right in the face and he went down to the floor. Fillien planned to pin him with her front paws but he rolled on the ground to the side and with his rat tail he hit her across the face. Fillien got angry and she shot her wing up to hit him upside the head. While he was distracted she came up and with one heavy paw she hit his head down to the floor. Fillien went to pounce on him but he did the same thing and faster. Like an animal, he bit down on her shoulder. Instead of biting deeper though, he used his back legs to roll her over and then push her far away. She ended up skidding to the side of the room and hitting the glass of the décor sand. Fillien looked inside the glass and realized now where the warm draft from earlier came from. The inside was on fire.

Splinter got up and was ready for the any other attack…except this one. Karai yelled out, having enough of this man hurting people she cared about. She came at him with her Tanto ready to fight. But all he did was turn and run. He jumped up to the ledge and stood by the hole in the glass from which the girls came from. Karai couldn't believe it. He was retreating already? This man was a weakling! He really was a monster. He wasn't going to finish this fight. This whole thing he started. She had to do what she was trained for. She had to take him out now. She had to provoke him, "Why won't you fight? COWARD!" The rat man didn't seem to hear it, and if he did, he just ignored it. Karai watched as he left through the hole in the window. "What the-"

Fillien started to run down the path to jump up to the ledge. She said to Karai, "I'll follow him."

"No." Said Shredder. Fillien stopped and she and Karai looked back to see Shredder trying to stand up. "Let him go. For sure this will not be the last time we see him again." Shredder stumbled a bit and fell to his knees.

Karai got worried. "Father…" She and Fillien ran to his side. Karai could hear how hurt he was by his ragged breathing and she looked at Fillien and said, "Get the medic."

"Got it." Fillien said and she took of down the paved path.

Karai yelled out, "And get Bradford and Xever to help me carry him!"

Fillien went up to the door and pressed the lock button, switching it off. The doors opened and Fillien went straight left towards the stairs. As she ran, she saw Bradford and Xever sitting against the wall still. The two mutants saw her and Bradford asked, "Kid? How the hell did you get in there?

"What happened? Is it over?" Xever asked.

Fillien kept running but she answered, "Splinter left scurrying like the rat he is. But Shredder's hurt, and Karai needs your help to get him to his room."

Without further question, Bradford and Xever ran down to the Great Hall while Fillien went down to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So you either you either shouted hurray or oh frick! Either way it was an epic chapter! Ok, so Karai and Fillien flew together again, and did it in an epic way. No the last of it though. Well Karai didn't get to Splinter but she wanted to…. Really badly. When I saw this on TV I was like I FUCKIN KNEW IT and kept screaming through the whole thing. Fillien sort of helped but of course when Karai was there Splinter left and now the girls have to deal with a hurt shredder. What a wreck. So the next few chapters are fillers between season 1 and 2. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	74. Chapter 73

**A.N: Ok so today's episode, I have really, really good idea how to fit it into this story…. mwahahah! But seriously Karai was actually awesome considering certain factors.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you**

**Ericaphoenix16: we all just knew…. Of course! All credit goes to you for the idea!**

**Beawolf's Pen: She kicked ass, and she got hers kicked too lol. **

**Guest: lol! They're pokemon masters pfft…..**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 73<strong>

Karai sat outside of Shredder's room for an hour after the fight, not leaving the door for anything. After Bradford and Xever carried the weak man into his room, the medic came in and shut access inside since then. With nothing to do, the dog and the fish went off to who knows where, leaving Karai and Fillien alone. The cat girl wanted to stay with the Kunoichi, but Karai told her not to worry and she was ok staying to watch on the door alone. Fillien took it upon herself to go outside and see the progress of the invasion so she could inform Karai.

After a while, Fillien came back and said, "The big ship fell into the harbor and sunk."

"How did that happen?" Karai asked as she looked up from where she sat by the door cross legged.

"I don't know. I just say it short circuit and suddenly it fell. When it hit water it sunk but I saw all the pods release the humans. The invasion didn't work. The Kraang lost."

"Fine by me….those brain bodied freaks." Karai then grumbled and laid back against the wall. "I have a feeling the turtles had something to do it. I don't mind them screwing with the Kraang, but they're still a bunch of jerks."

"Agreed." Fillien said. As she lay down next to her friend, Fillien noticed Karai's face turn into a sneer and her body tense. Fillien asked, "You're just saying all those things so that you don't have to think about Hamato Yoshi, are you?"

Karai's hands clenched and she growled, "That sewer rat… literally….. I wanted to end him. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch and I lost my chance because he was like a scared coward. Tail between his legs and he ran. After all the hurt he inflicted on my father, physically and emotionally, and then he still comes to fight him some more…and… and he didn't have the gall to fight me? That is…dishonorable and…and…RASGH!" Karai yelled and swung her hand back against the wall so hard, she broke through most of the brick wall. Since it was old red clay, she managed to dent it, but the rest bruised her hand even though she wore the silver armed gloves. "Ahhh." Karai winced and held her hurt hand. She didn't cry but Fillien could see the pain in her face.

Not knowing what to say, Fillien scooted close to Karai and put her front paws on her lap and reached her head up to touch Karai's hurt hand. The Kunoichi didn't wince but let her hurt hand rest on Fillien's muzzle. Then she stroked it across her head until it reached the girls neck fur. It seemed to sooth the pain a little as she let the hurt hand sit there on the cat's scruff. "By the way, thanks for being there with me, even though it wasn't much of a fight."

"And leave you to fight on your own? Heck no. We've been training for this since day one of our joining."

"Hey! That flying though—"

"That was so cool!"

"And how we were just thinking the same thing and-"

"Maneuvering the same as one another."

"And it was awesome how you flew through that window."

"And we did it without getting hurt." Fillien finished. Then she added. "But I think the most pro part about all that is how you jumped off me as we flew in and used it to attack Hamato."

"I didn't even think, I just did it. And it worked."

Both girls were about to get more excited but the door suddenly opened and a man in regular dark clothing and wearing glasses walked on out. He said to them, "The man's an iron ship if you ask me how he's doing. He's got big bruises but nothing major. Shredder can take a hit with a rhino and survive."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Karai asked as she and Fillien stood up to eye the medic with stoic expressions.

The man returned it with a snarky, "He's fine. You can go in." and he left. Fillien out of respect staid outside the open door as Karai walked into the man's room. She remembered when she first saw it. It was only a large dark room with a bed and a place for meditation. Now she saw the addition of traditional Japanese paintings hanging on the wall and red tapestries of the Foot Clan symbol. There were red and black rugs around the bed and a small coffee table with a set of candles and photos on it. One she saw of her mother, Shen, at a very young age with Saki and Yoshi alongside her. They were teenagers and they smiled playfully at the camera. Another was of Karai with Shredder standing behind her with his arms on her shoulders, the proudness on both their faces.

Sitting up on the side of the bed in the room was Shredder putting on his mask. When he looked up at Karai, he asked her, "My daughter, give me the report on what goes on beyond these walls."

Trying to keep herself from losing her restraint, Karai said calmly, "The Kraang created a portal that let a giant ship attack the city and capture people. Fortunately, the ship lost power and sunk into the sea. New York City is safe."

Shredder gave a low huff and said, "I understand why you may be angry as to why I let this happen. The Kraang were valuable in helping me draw Splinter out into the open, so whatever they did is not my concern. The people of New York are only distractions to what our goal is. You think of their well-being first and you ruin all that the Foot Clan has worked for."

Karai looked down at the floor, knowing he had a point. She couldn't think of the invasion as a bad thing right now. And it was over anyway. They lost. But… "That's not what I'm angry about father." Shredder looked at the girl and together they stared at each other dead in the eyes for about a minute.

Then, Shredder got up slowly and took one step towards her. He said, "If I told you about my plan to bring Hamato Yoshi out, you would have wanted to stay. I could not risk your life with him around."

"Father, I've trained under you. You said all that we work for is to fight Hamato. So all that I trained for was for that moment and you didn't let me help." It was Karai's turn to be right in this conversation. Shredder gave a low huff and put his hand behind his back.

He finally said, "You have my apologies my daughter." Karai blinked in surprise as he continued, "You speak truly when you say I trained you to fight him and I did. In my arrogance, I sought my own vengeance when I could have had someone there to help me finish him. Especially since you deserved to exact revenge as much as I do. In addition, if you had not shown up, I do not know how much more badly my condition would be. If you had not shown up…." Suddenly he began to chuckle darkly.

"What is it father?" Karai asked confused as to why he suddenly started to laugh.

Shredder cleared his throat and told her, "It was nothing but a stray throat. I will leave my peace by saying I will find a way to give you your chance to give more to the clan then I have let you, but you must let me think on it."

"Y-Yes, father." Karai said, still surprised at the sudden changes in attitude that had just taken place. And not only with him but with herself. She had lost her anger of Shredder's choices, channeling it all towards Hamato, and just leaving understanding for her father.

"You are dismissed." Shredder told her.

Karai didn't want to leave yet though, she still had one question in mind, something that came from the fight. "Father, what did Hamato mean when he called me Miwa?"

Shredder didn't move, or breathe, or change in anyway. He just staid there stunned at her question. Quickly though, he said, "That's nothing you should worry about. I believe it is a name of an old… relative of his. A miss-conception. He must have been delirious in the fight."

"Oh, ok." Then Karai finally left, feeling somewhat satisfied about the conversation. "It is good to see you on your feet, father." She said as she walked out.

"There are more things to be thankful for about today Karai. More things…." He faltered.

Getting a little weirded out about the way he said that, Karai hurried out, ushering Fillien to follow. The whole time the cat had been quiet, but when they got to the stairs to go down to the main level, Fillien said, "That was some talk."

"It was very interesting, yes."

"I didn't think you would let him off easy like that."

"I can't believe he would be easy about the outcome of this either. I mean he's not worried about how this whole thing failed for him. It's like he intended him to leave."

"Your right, he is a little too calm, but I wasn't just saying that before."

"Oh, me letting my dad off easy? Well, he's my dad, he had his reason."

"Pfft, and here I thought you would tear one in him."

"One can dream."

))))))))))))))))) One Week Later (((((((((((((((

The police and some army men came in to try and help restore order to the city. Construction workers helped clean up parts that were destroyed, thankfully nothing major. No casualties, except injuries. It seemed like it was a calm after a storm.

For the Foot Clan it was boredom after. Shredder ordered no patrols out, so everyone had that free time to just hang around. Shredder wouldn't say anything about having new plans of attack or anything. Even mention of anything with Kraang was minimal. No one knew, after all that happened, if Shredder was going to keep the alliance with them.

But there was one person whose mind wasn't on any of those things. All Karai could think about was Hamato Yoshi. Knowing how alive and real he was made Karai want to punch several walls. She had the chance and missed it, but she was going to keep trying. No matter what she was going to help in defeating this traitorous man, and nothing was going to stand in her way. And yet, she still couldn't help but go back and see the way he looked at her. There was no hint of malice, or anger, or even destruction in the man's eyes when she looked at him. Instead, there was surprise, and sometimes sadness and longing. Not only did she feel emotionally confused with this, but there was something in the man's eyes that seemed familiar. It's as if she'd seen those eyes countless times but never took careful note of them until now. Had she met him before? There was no possible way, but there was still something.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Karai sat up on her bed, looking around her room and finally remembering she had been here thinking for a quiet a long while. When the Kunoichi got to the door, she found herself staring at Fillien whose tale was going back and forth excitedly. "It's raining." Fillien said with a giddy smile.

"And?"

"And….come on you know how much we used to run around and patrol in the rain back in Tokyo."

"Tokyo, yeah, but things have happened since then. It would seem kind of odd to try to just go out you and I. Besides, we can't exactly go outside when the police are now on the scene twenty four seven after an alien invasion."

"Oh, right." Fillien said sadly. "It just seems kind of boring now with nothing to do. If Shredder doesn't get our butts moving soon we're all going to end up lazy." Fillien looked down the hall and began to walk off, "Well, I'll leave you then."

Karai watched the cat trot off when she got an idea. "Hey, wait!"

Fillien stopped and turned around, "What?"

"I have a way to not be lazy, have fun, and not get caught by security."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Karai, what are you up to? So the invasion is over, so it's just Fillien and Karai hanging out and bonding over hate and excitement. Then Karai talks to Shredder but of course whatever he says seems right to her and it all just ends weirdly. Especially since we know why Shredder was laughing. Lastly Fillien and Karai are bored and they come up with something… that you'll see next chappy. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	75. Chapter 74

**A.N: first of the fillers. I graduate today by the way. Ironic I have a party chapter to celebrate. Enjoy!**

**Ericaphoenix16: PARTY ALL THE WAY!**

**Kame otaku: sticky notes are good. We're getting close to season 2. check your pms soon. i got your fanart, i love it!**

**Beawolf's Pen: it's only a party, not a break in, well the way those two act it's the same thing lol. **

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 74<strong>

Fillien ran down the hall's screaming at the top of her lungs, "Dance tonight at the abandoned Factory down at the wharf, bring your party on!"

As Fillien continued to yell and run down different hallways, several of the foot clanners came out of their rooms or stopped where they were to listen to the news. Some of the older foot clan members smiled and went into the rooms to get something to where. Some new recruits that were left just did the same more warily.

)))))))))))))))) Later that night ((((((((((((((

"Bradford, you sure this DJ has good rhythm?" Karai asked the big dog as she took off her civilian jacket to reveal herself in a regular white top and jeans.

The two Foot members were in a factory that had been cleared of all machinery, or machinery had been stolen but Karai didn't know. She just found it empty. After setting up a DJ set and a stage they stole, Karai and Bradford were going over last minute lighting positions and what not until finally the whole room was set for a dance. "I still can't believe we're doing this." Bradford mumbled."

"Answer the question dog." Karai growled.

"This will look to Shredder as if we're celebrating our defeat when we shouldn't."

"We're not celebrating anything. We're just bored."

"Sadly, I'm going to have to agree with that." Came a sly voice. From the double door entrance on the other end of the big factory, Xever came walking in with Fillien next to him. The fish continued as they strode into the hall, "I could use some excitement."

"Then go play in a freeway." Bradford remarked.

Fillien snickered at this but instantly went quiet when Xever glared at her. As everyone grouped up in the middle of the factory, Xever added on. "I'll be honest, I've needed a reason to dance and maybe sing."

The other's blinked after hearing that comment, and then suddenly burst into laughter. "You? Sing?" Karai said between laughs.

"I'd rather eat something off the floor then believe that." Bradford added.

"I can sing." Xever argued.

"Oh yeah?" Fillien cut in, "Then why don't we ever hear you?"

"Because it's not my job. It's just a thing I do from time to time."

"Yeah," Karai agreed. "In the shower maybe." And then everyone burst into laughter again. Xever just grumbled.

An hour later when the moon was high, the factory had become full with liveliness, color, and music. Using some left over color film Karai had found and some LED's, spotlights with different color made patterns on the floor changing to the beat of the music. The music was in tune and blended nicely with every change of song, the DJ rocking out as hard as the other people in the room with the immense loudness.

As all the regular Foot clanners danced in the middle of the room, the mutants and Karai sat by the side and watched. It wasn't they weren't dancers, they just felt like they wouldn't fit well in the crowd if they danced, at least for the mutants. Fillien ushered to Karai, "Go in there and have fun, forget about me at least for the night."

"And leave you alone? No way." Karai assured the girl with a smirk.

Bradford crossed his arms and grumbled, "Uggh, this bites. I used to be great just going in there… moving around….and probably finding some girl…" Karai and Fillien slowly turned their heads around and glared at the dog man. Bradford saw this and just took a step away from them. "It was just a thought."

"I don't know what's worse." Karai commented.

"Amigo," Xever cut, "I think you need a lesson in how a girl works."

"Excuse me!" Karai yelled.

"I mean I mean-" Xever tried to correct. "How a woman should be treated…"

"Oh I've got to hear this." Fillien said.

"Just watch." Xever said and with pride he strode on away to the stage platform. He stopped just before the crowed of people and turned back to the others. "Should I do that Jason Derulo song?"

"He's not talking about Talk Dirty to Me, is he?" Fillien asked.

Knowing that was exactly it, Karai called back to Xever, "How about something more pop."

"I got the perfect song." Xever concluded and he went around the crowed and to the DJ on stage. The other watched as the fish man went up to the guy and whispered something into his ear. The person just shrugged his shoulders and started to blend the previous song with another. As the transition was going, the DJ got on the mic and said, "We do in invite singers up her by the way, so if you're as brave as this guy, be my guest." Suddenly, a familiar tune started to play and everyone began to cheer.

"Ain't this that song from Enrique something?" Bradford said.

"Iglesias" Fillien said with an accent. "And the song is called Bailando."

As Xever began to sing, the crowed began to woot and holler out of joy while Fillien, Karai, and Bradford stared at the fish man. Xever could actually sing, and it was a good. "That's…." Karai began.

"Awesome!" Fillien yelled, jumping away from the wall they were leaning on and then she began to move around in front of Karai and Bradford.

Looking at her as she moved her back legs back and forth and jumped around, Bradford asked, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"That's not dancing."

"Working with four legs here, I've got to make it work somehow." Fillien then stood up on her back feet and moved her front legs one and the other.

Karai laughed and said, "Just like and Aristocat."

"Exactly." Fillien said. Then she went to Karai and bit down on the girls Jacket. With her teeth, Fillien pulled the Kunoichi towards the crowed.

"Fillien, stop, what are you doing?"

When they were on the edge of the dance floor, Fillien let go of the girl and began to dance around Karai. "Making sure you have a good time. After all, you came up with the idea."

Karai smirked and then began to listen to the beat. As Xever got into the second chorus, Karai started to just move her feet around and then her arms were out so that her elbows stuck out to the side. Bradford just watched from the side, not getting into the beat at all. He was more focused on the girls in front of him, mainly Karai.

She had no idea…and not just her but the whole clan….even Xever….didn't the truth about Shredder's real intention for bringing Splinter out into the open. Bradford knew though, and Bradford knew why Shredder let Karai come at the last minute to fight Hamato Yoshi. Bradford knew he couldn't beat the rat man, he knew that no one in the Foot could, but that was all part of the plan. No one knew that they were actually celebrating victory, the plan had actually worked, that Hamato now knew the truth of his daughter. Bradford looked at Karai dancing around, and he smirked wickedly.

))))))))))))) one month later (((((((((((((((

Fillien sat up on her hind legs and with her front paw, she knocked on Karai's door. Then she quickly ran a few yards down the hall and then stopped in the middle of the hall. She waited there, her tail going back and forth until she heard the lock click open. Fillien charged down the hall towards the door. Just when the door opened and Karai pocked her head out, Fillien leaped high in the air, passing the door screaming, "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!"

"AH!"

As Fillien landed on the other side, she heard Karai falling to the floor and crashing against something. Fillien turned back around and went to stand in front of the door frame to look inside the room. She saw Karai in her loose grey tank top and matching PJ pants and hair sticking up in different places. Karai was on the floor and she had fallen against the bedframe at the end of her bed. She had a mix of an angry and tired face and Fillien shuffled her four feet together sheepishly. "Oops, I didn't mean to scare you- wait... I scared you!" Fillien began to hope around outside her friend's door. "Oh what joy, it's a Christmas miracle!"

Karai huffed and got off the ground. As she fixed up her messy hair, the Kunoichi said. "Thanks for the unnecessary wake up call."

"What!" Fillien almost yelled as she stopped jumping around. "It is total necessary. Do you not understand what today is?"

"Christmas Eve, I heard you. And you told me this yesterday, and the day before. Practically since December started."

"I know, I know. But today is the day. Finally gives us reason to go out into the snow. I mean, it's been snowing since last week."

"I know and I told you I don't do snow. Remember the first Christmas season last year."

"And how I hated it because it doesn't snow a lot in Tokyo. I remember, but we're in New York and it gets fluffy really quick. Besides, the other reason I didn't have a good time if because you don't like to celebrate Christmas and I ended up having to skype with my brother."

"It's not that like to celebrate it, it's just we don't. Shredder never raised me to do that."

Fillien snorted and sat down on her back feet, "It doesn't have to be just for Christmas. Let's just go out and have fun."

"If you remember Fillien, its day out, and everyone's going to want to be out on this Eve."

Fillien grumbled and looked down at her feet. Then she looked up at Karai with big wide cat eyes, saying in a high tone, "Maybe at night….."

"What are you doing?"

"Acting cute…."

"Well don't because…." Karai faltered when she looked at how big Fillien's eyes got and how sad she look. "No, no is this supposed to trick me?"

"No…."

Karai looked away and banged her head on the door frame, "I'm not…. Falling for that….. OH ALL RIGHT FINE!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This will come back every now and then. So the dance was fun, even if Xever added his own twist to it. But Bradford….oooo he knows. That was my head canon for a while, Bradford was the only one Shredder told about Karai. And I felt like we haven't been given justice with snow days for the turtle world, and considering what happens between season 2 and 3, I'm making a snow day next! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	76. Chapter 75

**A.N: Christmas theme chapter in summer because whatever! Song that I listened to when I first thought of this idea was Let it Go Demi Lovato version and watching the snow fun scene from both Bambi and Wolf Children.**

**Kame Otaku: *icarly sounds* RANDOM DANCING**

**Kendramccormick: Xever instantly became a party dude for me after Mondo Gecko. OMG Puss! I didn't think of him, I just thought of my cats. But yeah if you need a visual, definitely Puss. **

**Ericaphoenix16: and it gets better**

**Nigthmaster000: thank you : ).**

**Beawolf's Pen: Bea, lol, Spanish version all the way for me. Snow day in summer**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 75<strong>

The night of Christmas Eve rolled in with clouds holding in the snow threatening to fall for the night. Around this time at midnight, people had gone how, some with children waiting to sleep for the big red dressed man to arrive, and others just tired after a long day of partying.

Central Park was just beginning to close in most areas of the park, so a pair of foot clan members took the chance to hang around the dark grove of trees. When the moving shadows came out into the light of a lamppost nearby, it revealed Karai and Fillien trudging through the snow. Karai had on combat boots, heavy jeans, and a coat. Fillien did well to shake her fur off flakes every once in a while to get rid of the cold. As the two girls stood under the lamp post, Karai was the first to say, "Ok, what are we doing here?"

"I told you we're having snow fun. You never had snow fun before, so I'm giving it to you." Fillien looked around, noticing how high the snow cover was in the park and the collecting flakes in the trees above. "Yep, feels like home in France."

Karai looked around and couldn't help but let the sight and the cold make her say, "Feels like ice….." she faltered, noticing the longing look in Fillien's face. Karai sighed, and with a smile said, "I can give it a try."

Fillien perked up at the sound of Karai's positive comment and then said, "Well, for starters, we need to see what we can do first. Snow ball fight maybe, or sliding down a hill, or—OOO! We can run."

"Run? Run where? If you haven't noticed people could still be in the park this late into the night even. Oh, and may I remind you we are limited to staying inside the grove because of your predicament."

"As if I didn't need any more reminding." Fillien muttered.

Karai realized she had gone too far and tried to correct herself. "Ok, sorry. I'm just not used to being out in the cold."

"Then let's get warmed up." Fillien trotted over to a tree trunk and looked up at the branch overhead that stretched across over her and Karai.

The Kunoichi said, "Pfft, by what? Building a fire out of that whole tree?"

"No, even better." Fillien used her back foot and kicked the trunk of the tree as hard as she could. Suddenly, the snow that collected on the branch fell off and landed on Karai. The girl gave a yelp as snow covered her head and shoulders. She held her arms out in reaction to the suddenly cold and she stared at Fillien. The cat girl said, "By giving you a reason to chase me." And with that, the cat ran in a random direction laughing all the way.

Karai growled angrily and yelled back at her, "Oh you want to chase? Watashi wa anata ni 1tsu o sashiagemasu **(I'll give you one**)." The Kunoichi shook the snow off her and began to sprint to Fillien. The cat girl laughed as she ran through the large grove of trees, zigzagging around boulders and jumping over bushes. Karai tried to catch up, in hope to strangle the cat for the immature move, but as she continued running and trying not to sink into the knee deep snow, the kunoichi couldn't help but look around as she ran. The feeling of the trees passing by and jumping over obstacles was actually kind of fun. The faster Karai ran, the more the frown turned into a joyful smile. Soon, she was laughing as she ran up hills and used the tree trunks to give her a boost to jump over benches and boulders.

Fillien heard laughing and she looked back to see Karai catching up as she enjoyed herself. Feeling accomplished for getting the stuck up ninja to have some fun, Fillien looked forward again as she continued to run with a prideful smile on her face. As soon as Karai and Fillien were next to each other, the two girls made a turn and stopped just at the edge of the grove that looked down a small hill that over looked some of flat out bare part of the park. The two girls caught their breath and looked at the quiet scene in front of them. Suddenly, it began to snow. The girl looked up at the cloudy sky and watched as bits of snow fell from the heavens. Karai held out her hand to catch some, and feeling the amusement from before rise up in her, she held out both arms and twirled around. Her head faced the sky as she did, her hair and eyelashes catching the white cold fluff as she did. Once she was done spinning, she looked back at Fillien who was looking up at the sky and holding her tongue out to lick the snow coming down. Karai chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tasting snow. Dégustation de neige as I would say. It's fun when you're not the only one doing it."

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that one."

"Like you fell for the chase game."

"I wasn't even chasing you in the end."

"Exactly. You were just having fun."

Karai became dumbfounded, knowing she couldn't get her way out of that one. "Ok, you're right."

"I know I am. You want to have more fun?"

Karai smirked and then leaned down towards Fillien. "What's next?"

Fillien gave a squeal and just took off down the hill, yelling, "Come on!"

"Wait! Fill!" Karai went to the edge of the top and watched as Fillien let herself skid down the hill, so Karai did the same and staid on her feet as she let gravity slide her down. Once Karai was sliding down the hill next to Fillien, the cat girl took the chance to show off. Fillien jumped up and let the momentum take her forward and let her land five feet ahead of Karai. As Fillien continued to slide down the hill on her feet, Karai decided to do the same and she jumped up in the air. Karai added a twirl and the landed perfectly on her feet again, not missing a beat and sliding down next Fillien. The cat girl took the challenge and jumped backwards, attempting to do a flip, but she only ended up stumbling backwards and then forward, ramming herself into Karai. The two girls ended up tumbling down the hill together, rolling on top of each other until they ended up both flying into a pile of snow. A few seconds later, they popped their heads out from underneath, and Fillien was the first to shake off the snow from her fur. Karai had to hold up and arm to keep her face from being splattered. Once Fillien stopped, Karai asked, "Are you done?"

"Yeah?"

"Good." And suddenly, Karai flung a chunk of snow at Fillien's face.

The cat gave a screech and Karai laughed. To her amusement, Fillien laughed as well and jumped off the pile of snow and onto flat ground. She then looked back at Karai as the Kunoichi jumped out of the snow as well and said to her, "So that's how it's going to go." Fillien kicked out with her back legs so some snow flew towards Karai. The Japanese girl shielded herself and went, "Yeah, it is," and kicked some snow back. Suddenly, it became an all-out war. Fillien ran around, sometimes stopping to scoop up or kicking snow out towards Karai. On the other hand Karai, would be going around, making snow balls, and hitting Fillien in the face or on her back. It was like this for a few minutes, until finally, Fillien began to the chase across the flat, open region of the park. Karai went after her to keep up, and once they had been running for a minute Fillien stopped. Karai caught up to her and noticed why. They had made it to the lake, which was frozen now with the winter cold. "Oh…. The skating days." Fillien muttered, "Now I'm stuck with paws."

Karai snorted and asked her, "Are you really going to let paws stop you from having a good time?" Karai took a few steps back and then ran forward. She let herself glide in the air and then land on the ice on her feet, letting herself skid smoothly across. She got a few yards away until friction slowed her down. When she looked back, Karai noticed Fillien's jaw was down as if she had broken. Karai laughed and yelled out, "Well? I don't have skates! I'm not doing so bad."

"Um…" Fillien began nervously. In caution, she put out one front foot first, and then the other. When she didn't slip, she smiled and then quickly put down her other two legs on the ice. Suddenly her front feet gave way and she fell on her stomach. Karai laughed and slide towards Fillien so she was in front of the cat. The girl kneeled down and said, "Someone had a nice fall."

"Good thing its winter now so I can freeze your ass myself." Fillien muttered. She pushed herself up by her front feet suddenly, enough to scare Karai into falling back with her butt on the ice. Fillien chortled. Karai shook her head and got up on her feet. She began to skate away and say, "Fine, figure out how to get up yourself."

Fillien scuffed, but used her claws to anchor herself firmly to the ice. With her front feet locked, she was easily able to get her back feet up as well. Using her claws to keep herself from losing control, Fillien ran across the ice and then sheathed them when she let herself slide on the ice. She zipped past Karai and the kunoichi watched amazed at Fillien suddenly getting the hang of the ice. Feeling the need to beat her, Karai ran on the ice as well and then let herself slide. Then she used her body to lean to one side so that she made a U-turn on the ice. Fillien saw this and quickly came up with a plan to do the same. She pivoted with her back feet and unsheathed her claws so that she stuck them into the ice. She immediately turned around and found herself sliding backwards towards Karai. Once they were next to each other, Fillien and Karai looked eye to eye and laughed, letting themselves slide across the ice together. Seeing the edge of the ice come close, both girls used their ways to turn around so they skated across the other side of the ice together.

Seeing the edge of the ice come close again, the turned, but Fillien turned a bit too quickly so that she had enough speed to bump into Karai. Both girl tumbled and then found themselves sliding, Fillien on her belly and Karai on top. The edge of the ice to the snowy bank was coming up, and both girls yelled as they tried to get off of each other but to no avail. Just as they were a foot or two from the ice, Fillien stuck her claws in the ice, but the rest of Fillien's body didn't stop and suddenly she and Karai flew a few feet in the air. They landed head first in the snow bank together, feet hanging back out.

Once they were done cleaning up, Fillien and Karai sat next to each other as they watched the reflection of the moon on the ice slowly move and change. It was relaxing to watch, bringing many meditative thoughts into the air, such as one, "You know, Fill, I kind of like snow. It's fun."

"You just have to know how to put it to good use. There are so many things you can do in winter and we haven't even done half."

Karai smiled at the cat's excitement and then watched as the giddy face turned into a frown. Karai asked, "What's wrong?"

"Pepin and I, we used to do these kinds of things together…. My family."

Karai could see the sadness, and on instinct, she reached out and put a hand on Fillien's head. It calmed the cat and she smiled again. Karai said to Fillien, "Thanks for bringing me out here, it was the best early Christmas present ever."

"I thought you said you don't celebrate."

"Maybe just for this one time…. I won't be a party pooper."

"Pfft." Fillien sputtered. Then, her eyes widened and she got an idea. "Hey? Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Which one are you talking about?"

"The real kind."

An hour later, Fillien and Karai were walking out of the park, sneaking across alley ways and streets. They looked back once at the park and then back into the direction of the hideout. The only trace of them ever being there were a few paw and foot prints, and a three stacked snow man, with feathers for ears, and ninja stars for eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well wasn't that cute. Two chapters of random fun and fluff. So the girls have fun running, sledding, skating, snow fights, and just relaxing… and bonding. You know what that means…. Season 2 is coming next chapter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	77. Chapter 76

**A.N: So it the beginning may seem out of context with the rest of the chapter, but I needed to put it in to remind you guys that this story is not just about Fillien and Karai's friendship.**

**Ericaphoenix16: I love wolf children! I actually had a TMNT/Wolf Children AU planned, but I didn't know how people would take it.**

**Kame Otaku: *applauds*. Yeah they were Filly's but they were like dawn feathers, so they were easy to pull off (I read way too much into Ga'Hoole to know this)**

**Beawolf's Pen: *insert kuzco in the river gif* Bring it on.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 76<strong>

The nest day was Christmas, but Fillien knew that no one was going to celebrate with her, not even Karai. Lonely in her room, Fillien held in her hand the blue ring that her mother gave to her. The one Pepin said not to let anyone get close to. As she gently moved around on the pads of her feet, she couldn't help but feel angry. She didn't want to feel like this, not on this day, but the memories of the attack in France only made the feeling worse. Fillien couldn't help but just wonder what all the mess was for a ring. This ring kept her family separate, and later killed. What a way to spend Christmas now.

The tanzanite shined brightly even under the dim lights of her room, yet the beauty couldn't mask the hate. That is until there was a knock outside her door and Karai saying, "Merry Christmas…."

Fillien's jaw dropped as she heard those two words, but it didn't matter and she responded, "Come in." Karai came in holding something in her hand.

A long, then neck chain entwined between the girls fingers as she came to Fillien and sat down on the bed next to her. "I know I said I don't celebrate Christmas, and I don't, but I found this in some old stuff of mine. Maybe you can use it for your mom's special gift." Fillien blinked and she looked down at the ring in her hand. Karai gasped, "Oh, well, I didn't think you would have it out with you already."

"Maybe we just think alike."

"That's what you say but I still think this was all a coincidence."

Karai helped Fillien put the ring through the chain, and then help clip it around the cat girl's neck like a necklace. "It works, and looks good on me."

"Of course it does, I came up with it."

"My brother said to keep it close, and now I can be sure to do it. Thanks Karai."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's something."

)))))))))))))))))))))) 2 Month's later (((((((((((((((((

The sound of the sharpening of metal echoed throughout the Great Hall. Sitting down at the steps sharpening her Tanto, Karai sat running the tool on the edges of her blade. As she finished up at the tip, the Great Hall doors suddenly slid open and Shredder came marching in. Karai smiled seeing her father was already full on his recovery. Even a month after the battle with Splinter, there were some signs of him limping and even some staggering, but now he walked down the concrete path and each stride as graceful. By the time Shredder got to the steps, Karai had already stepped aside and bowed. "Good Morning, Father."

"My daughter…." He began, stopping next to her for a second and then made his way up the stone stairs. He stopped next to his chair and with his foot, tapped something on the ground. All of a sudden, a metal stand came up from a tiny trap door and stood just on the side of the concrete loft. On the top of it was a Kraang droid head. Before she could ask what it was, Karai guessed that it could have just been a way for Shredder to get his anger out by sticking a Kraang head on a pole, but Shredder wasn't one to that. "What is that?" Karai finally asked.

"A way to communicate with the Kraang."

"Communicate with the Kraang? We're still allied with them? After all they—"

Shredder glared at her so harshly, she stopped talking and let him say, "Their methods of destruction are questionable, but remember what I told you before."

"Yes Father."

The metal man put a hand out on the Kraang's head and pressed something on the forehead part. Instantly, a huge screen appeared to almost take up the entire height of the room. Karai had to go up the steps and stand with her father to see that on the screen, was nothing but blank. "Looks like they're not home." Karai stated.

Shredder just grumbled at Karai's sarcasm and pressed another button on the Kraang head. This time, a Kraang face appeared on the screen. Its mouth didn't move, but they could definitely tell it was talking when a voice from the screen said, "Kraang is what is known as surprised to see the one called Shredder using the communication which is for communication with us known as Kraang."

"These guys seriously need to shut up." Karai muttered.

"Not another word, my daughter." Was all Shredder said. The girl huffed and crossed her arms as Shredder began. "It appears to be functioning yes. Now, I call in regards to the last time we talked."

"The time which is the time when you expressed interest in that what was known as failure to obtain Kraang goal." Karai raised an eyebrow at her father. What was the Kraang saying? They talked before? When? Was it why they installed the piece of junk of a communicator?

"Has your Kraang Prime agreed?"

"The one which we call Kraang prime has agreed to that what is known as your terms since you have what you call agreed with ours."

"Then it is settled. We will continue to work together so that this time, we will make sure to get what we want." Karai sighed. Well, this was it, the only reason the Kraang and the Foot were still working together because it didn't work the first time. Karai had to wonder if the term History Repeating Itself really mattered to the Shredder. "So, I have a task which I will need done to get started on my side of the deal."

"Kraang as the one called Shredder what is the task which is the task you wish to have done."

"I need a shipment brought to my Hideout as soon as possible, a shipment of mutagen."

Karai blinked and looked back at the Shredder. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Didn't he remember the last time they tried to experiment on mutagen? Some random kid got mutated by accident into a useless goo monster, and he happened to be one reason why Fillien went out that night and almost got killed. But of course, as Karai had to keep reminding herself, they had to do what they can to get Splinter and so she kept her mouth shut.

The Kraang asked, "What is which is known as inquiry to this what you call deal that is the deal with shipment of mutagen?"

"Experimentation. Nothing more."

The Kraang left the screen for a while, and there was the sound of Kraang screech and speak was heard going on in the background. Then the Kraang came back with another Kraang next to him. Karai couldn't tell which one was the same from before, but one of them said, "Kraang agrees to the deal which is the deal and the shipment of mutagen which the one called Shredder needs for experimentation."

"Excellent." Shredder said as confidently as he could, even though he and Karai had trouble understanding that whole sentence. "We will talk more about transportation tomorrow night before you send the shipment there." After a few more exchanges, Shredder cut the line and looked at Karai. All the girl did was stare uncertainly in the distance. "I know you doubt my actions, but you must trust me."

"I do Father."

"Then you are dismissed."

Karai bowed and left the room in a hurry. To get the anxiety out of her, Karai went down to the private dojo and began to just attack every obstacle on site. From punch dummies to wooden stakes, there was nothing left on scarred. Finding Karai in a flurry of rage taking out the whole dojo, Fillien stepped in carefully and yelled, "Woah! Calme-toi! **(Calm yourself)" **Karai stopped and looked at Fillien with teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. Then she took a breath and let herself relax, putting her Tanto in her back sheath. Fillien asked, "What is it now?"

Karai told Fillien about the conversation that Shredder had with the Kraang not long ago, making the cat girls hair stand on end as the Kunoichi finished with, "So now we don't know what Shredder is up to. I thought he would be more focused on getting Splinter but it looks like he just wants to fuck around with the Kraang."

"What's our job in this?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. We leave it all to the Kraang. It's been three months since we had anything to do that pertained to getting Hamato Yoshi. All I'm doing is sitting around, or getting stuck with the same dojo every morning. I wish to just change things up a little."

"Maybe you can build an obstacle course."

"Not in here you can't. There isn't any room in this stinking Hideout."

"Oh…." Fillien muttered, scratching the floor with her paw.

Karai suddenly got an idea. "Or maybe we can, but outside."

"In daylight?"

"No. At night. Tonight."

))))))))))))))))) That Night (((((((((((((((((

"Meet me outside the Great Hall after our last call with the Kraang." Fillien repeated those words in her head as she paced back and forth in front of the sliding doors to the big room. "Meet you here?" Fillien muttered, "Yeah? For how long will I have to wait?" In her curiosity to hear how the conversation was going, Fillien put an ear to the door, but sadly she remembered it was sound proof. Sighing in defeat, the cat girl laid down on her belly but only to get up a second later as the door slid open.

"Come on Fill!" She heard Karai yell as the Kunoichi ran past her. "Let's go before my dad has us do something."

"Wait, is the meeting already over?"

"Yeah, the Kraang have it all covered with an blue Ape like robot monster but that doesn't matter now, come on!"

"Right."

The two girls made it the hidden safety of very long alley. When the moon shined over the long path, Fillien could see trashcans set up in certain places with targets painted on them. Some trash lids were hanging from wires above them with painted on as well. Out of wooden planks that were set up right by heavy sacks of old flour, targets were painted on them and them and three of them were placed in the middle of the path.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"Today of course. I only came up with the idea in the last twenty four hours."

"I know, but weren't you in the hideout all day?"

"Nope." Karai said with a smirk, looking prideful at her work.

"Very sneaky you are." Was all Fillien commented.

Karai went up to the first obstacle which was a big green trash box with a target painted in the front. The Kunoichi began to explain, "So, since you and we need some more of our own space, I thought this would be something we can try every day. We can come up with new moves, maybe learn trick of our own."

"Ok. Like what?"

"Like this." Karai said, pulling out her Tanto.

She ran forward towards the second obstacle; a wooden plank with a target painted on. Since it was set up to keep from falling, when Karai slices her Tanto through it so that it only sliced the side and the plank wobbled back and forth. Fillien got excited and yelled, "My turn, my turn!" Fillien moved her shoulders up and down to get herself ready. Then she launched herself forward into a run, passing the trashcan obstacle and extending a claw to slice make a scratch on it. Then she ran left to the wooden plank obstacle and with her other paw she made a scratch on that one. The motion made it bob back and forth. Fillien stood next to Karai and jumped up and down. "Let's do some more."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Karai actually celebrating something, hahah. Then months later starts to get angry when her father deals with Kraang again. Not Good. But what's those meetings leading towards, hmmm. Fillien and Karai then come up with a fun obstacle course which will be recurring for good reasons. Next, well you can guess. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	78. Chapter 77

**A.N: Can't believe it, they pushed new episodes to the 28th... we have to wait two more weeks...**

**Ericaphoenix16: Too held bent t notice history in front of him. Sure, I'll send you the message after I post the chapters today.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Someone almost gets mutated…. Hehehehe**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 77<strong>

Karai made the first run through the whole course, starting from the beginning. She made a dent in the first to obstacles and then jumped over the next. As she ducked and rolled, she got her Tanto ready so that when she stood up she slashed forward onto a hanging sack of flour. She let it bleed out powder as she ran to wall, used it to run up and then jump so that when she came down her Tanto she sliced through a plank of wood. Fillien followed behind with her own moves.

The cat girl ran down the middle, bringing out her clawed paw to slice something as it came up next to her. Sometimes she would roll out of the way to get across to one side and take out an obstacle. Or she would jump up high so that she flew, and then speed down to the ground to land on a trashcan marked with a target.

When they finished two course runs each, they both walked together to beginning of the course again. Fillien was still taking a few breaths to catch up with her lungs, but she managed to say, "This is the best idea yet. If we keep this up, we will be in sync on the battle field." As they stood by the front of the course again, Fillien shifted her eyes around to take in every obstacle and detail of the alley. "And you know what, I think I know just how close we can get and really soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember those stories, you know those warriors who rode on the backs of horses and went into battle with them. Wouldn't it be cool if we did it just like that, you and me?"

"Me ride on you? I thought we said we would never do that again."

"Well, this is—"

"Not an emergency, don't try to quote me."

"I wasn't. I was just going to say we did it twice before, we can do it again."

Karai scratched her head and then put her hands on her hips, all of this while going deep in thought. A trip to and back from the Hideout later, Karai was helping Fillien get her saddle on and tight. Then, Karai climbed on to the saddle and Fillien adjusted herself to make sure the saddle and Karai were both on and not set to fall. "You good?" Karai asked.

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah, I guess. This is worth a shot right?"

Fillien wondered that and turned around, making them both face the obstacle course. Fillien grunted and said confidently, "Yeah, it's worth a shot." Fillien spread her feet out, placing her feet hard on the floor to make sure she was rooted. Karai leaned forward a little on the saddle and held on to Fillien's mane tightly with both hands. Eyeing the course thoroughly, the two girls both took a breath and got ready. Then Fillien began to charge. Karai almost fell back with the sudden jolt but she managed to hang on and yell, "Thanks for the heads up!"

"Sorry!"

Fillien continued to run and she ran past the first obstacle on her left, using her claws to make a dent in the trashcan. As she did that, a target that was on her right was about to pass her but Karai got it by taking out her Tanto and slicing through the target. Doing it all without falling, Karai cheered to herself and looked for the next target. Fillien darted to the left as a pole in the middle of the course came up but Karai didn't let it stand on its own so she scratched it on the side with her weapon. Fillien smirked and suddenly began to run faster. She jumped over a large metal beam that sat across the middle of the course. As Fillien came down, Karai swiped her Tanto over her head to catch the bottom of a trashcan can lid that hung over them from a wire. When Fillien landed perfectly on the other side and continued to run, Karai looked back to see the trash lid swinging back and forth after perfect contact was made.

After they finished the round, Fillien stopped and looked back so that both girls could see they had hit every target. "You know," Karai began, "I can get used to this."

"Yeah. I mean if I'm going to be on four legs, I may as well make them useful to not just me.

The girls ran through the course twice again with Karai on Fillien's back until they decided to call it in and take a break. Fillien took Karai and ran through the city alley ways until Karai told her to stop by a building. A minute later, they were sitting on the roof of a flower shop and looked out into the city from there. Karai sat down cross legged on the edge while Fillien beside her lay down on her belly. Fillien began with, "Wow, what a night."

"Yeah, better this then getting angsty about tonight's shipment."

"You told me it was just for experimentation, what's wrong with that?"

"The fact it could be used for something else other than that. I hope I never end up as mysterious and driven like my father."

"Yeah, because then you'd just be a heap of boring and no fun." The girls chuckled at Fillien's remark. After realizing there wasn't much else to say, both girls looked out into the distance. It seemed odd for the night to be this quiet, but suddenly it went back to normal when something in the distance caught the girl's eyes. They had to squint to even try and make out a figure. "Is that what I think it is?" Fillien began.

"I think that's our shipment for tonight." Karai answered as they made out the transparent outline of a Kraang stealth ship.

"Why is it going in zigzags?"

"Because something's wrong." Karai got up and got in a ready stance. "We should probably-" she was cut off when several glowing green objects started to fall from underneath the ship. "Oh no!"

"The mutagen!" Fillien cried as she stood up on her feet. The giant ship flew over them as a port hole on the bottom of the ship poured out several glass containers that littered the sky. Karai was so mesmerized at the beauty of the glowing green falling like rain, and then angered by the idiocy of the Kranng, she didn't realize a canister of mutagen was coming right at her with full speed until Fillien yelled, "KARAI!" The cat girl used all her strength to grab the girl on the arm by her teeth and pull her out of harm's way. They both went falling off the edge of a building and tumbling to the ground.

They landed really hard on their sides, but the danger that continued to fall from the sky made Fillien push through the pain and help Karai to her feet. "Come on!" She yelled. "We need to find cover." Karai didn't argue and she held on to the bar on Fillien's saddle so that cat girl could rush them both down the alley until they found a spot next to a wall where a tarp built like a hut acted as sanctuary. Before another canister of mutagen could try and hit them, they hit the deck underneath the tarp. Karai stayed kneeled on the ground, covering her head as Fillien covered them both with her wings.

The sound of metal hitting glass and glass shattering on concrete was heard for about another minute until the only sound left was the sound of car horns going off and people shouting. Fillien and Karai looked up from where they were and slowly the cat unfolded her wings. For about a minute, Karai was astonished at Fillien's sudden immensity, especially that the wings were able to surround them both. Then she came back to reality when Fillien asked, "What happened?"

"Maybe the Kranng's many attempts to invade Earth by mutating people. We need to get back to the Hideout and tell father." As they climbed out from under the tarp, Karai brushed herself off and then said to Fillien, "Thank you for the save."

"Of course. I wasn't going to let my best friend go through the same torture I had when I was mutated."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Excruciating. I hope that never happens to you."

For a second, Karai had a tugging feeling that may not be true, but she shook it off as she remembered what they had to do. Karai grabbed on to Fillien's saddle and hoisted herself over to sit on it. Karai and Fillien adjusted themselves so they were comfortable, and then the Kunoichi said, "Let's go." With that, Fillien took off down the alley, Karai riding on her back the whole way.

When they got to the entrance of the hideout, Karai jumped off of Fillien even before the cat came to a stop. The two girls ran through the main hall way and then up the stairs to the Great Hall. Karai barely waited until she was inside before she started yelling, "Father, the supplies were lost!"

Shredder was in the middle of talking with Bradford when Karai ran in with Fillien just behind her. Shredder's eyes shifted between the two girls, and in seeing panic, he dismissed Bradford and ask Karai, "Explain, my daughter." Karai began to go into a rant on what they saw the ship do and almost getting hit by canisters. "Father, the Kraang did this on purpose, I know they did."

Shredder staid quiet, sitting down on his seat as he took in every word Karai said. Then he told the girls, "It is unlike the Kraang to irrationally drop canisters of mutagen into the city, especially since of the shipment may have survived hitting the ground and not do anything to anyone. I will ask them myself."

"They won't tell that to you, father."

"That is why I will test them." Shredder motioned to the empty space next to his chair on the left. Karai and Fillien got the idea and walked down the cement path. When they got up the steps and stood next to his chair, he said, "If they still had what I asked for they would be late at this time. We shall call them."

Karai tapped the small space on the floor so the little communication device with the Kraang head popped up. Karai pressed the forehead button so that the screen appeared in front of them. Fillien watched this in anticipation since it was the first time she saw this means of communication at work. A Kraang face appeared a minute later on the screen.

"Where is my mutagen, creature?" Shredder asked, even though he already knew what happened.

The Kraang answered, "The complications became overly complicated." Karai thought, isn't that exactly what they wanted in the first place? But she kept a stoic face as the Kraang said, "The ones known as the turtles stopped the shipment. Kraang will make amends."

As the line went off, Fillien gasped, "The Turtles…." Karai accessed the information. So the Kraang didn't purposely drop mutagen, the turtles had done all this. The way the ship was moving around earlier in a pattern less way now made sense. The turtles…. The last time she saw them they were flying around New York trying to save the city from the Invasion. After months of quiet, they're back to screwing around again. "These creatures are useless." Shredder began. Karai kept her face and put a hand on her hip, as if wanting to tell Shredder that she told him so. But whatever, was all Karai could think to herself. Shredder continued, "It's time to expand my army on my own."

"What will you do?" Karai asked.

"First." Shredder said as he stood up on his chair. Suddenly he extended a blade and sliced the Kraang head on the pole. The thing clattered to the floor in three pieces, making Karai stare at her father in wonder and Fillien shudder and take two steps back. "I will still speak to the Kraang, but I will also get some more recruits on my new terms."

"New terms?" Karai repeated.

Shredder turned around to Karai, and then his eyes fell on Fillien. Too show she wasn't afraid from earlier, the cat girl stood up straight and held her head high. Shredder seemed to look at her at every inch until he said, "It seems if I can't experiment with mutagen to maybe create a mutant, I might need to find mutants myself."

"Where will you find them?"

"If they are here, then they can be anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And you all know what that means. The girls ride again, woohoo! And then Karai almost gets mutated with falling canisters! Good thing Fillien was there, and then jinxes her mutation, dang it cat! What's Shredders plan? We know. What will the girls do next? Only way to find out is next. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	79. Chapter 78

**A.N: Steven Universe and Rebels left me in pieces and I have a feeling the new TMNT episodes will just give me my end! **

**Nightmaster000: Thank YOU!**

**Kame otaku: lol! Well, she will be able to command something soon. **

**Ericaphoenix16: Thanks and yeah, I'm glad you liked the idea. Maybe and AU but depends on the time I have.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 78<strong>

As soon as Shredder had said he was going to find recruits by himself, everything started to change around the Hideout. Shredder had ordered every foot member, except for Karai, Fillien, Bradford, and Xever, to leave and go back to the Foot head-quarters in Tokyo. His reason to Bradford was, "They have been useless since the beginning. If they can't defeat one turtle they can't defeat any of our enemies. I need strong warriors, not weak minded soldiers." And with that, one by one, the dorms of the hideout started to empty. Those who lived out of state or country booked their flight as soon as they got their leave of absence. As for those who lived in New York, they didn't even wait for their instruction. They just packed up and left.

Karai one night was walking down one of the dorm halls and almost bumped into someone if she hadn't been looking up. Karai recognized the tall thin man with shaggy blond hair and said, "Wow, Dawson. Long time no chat."

"Yeah, good to see you again, Shredder's daughter."

"Ok then, Bradford's assistant."

"Fine, I get it. Karai, there better?"

"Yes. So, you got laid off too I guess."

"Everyone got laid off," Dawson said angrily as he pushed forward his luggage he had with him the whole time. "Are you surprised?"

"No I'm not, I heard. Sorry."

"Yeah well, I still get to keep my job at Bradford's dojo, but I'll be teaching kata's for nothing now. Can't send people here because Shredder doesn't want them."

"Not my fault, those turtles are just…"

"Hard to beat?"

"Well for you."

"I was waiting for your pride to speak up. You sound just like the Shredder." As Dawson walked around her, pulling his rolling bag behind him, Karai got a little flustered at his last remark.

She turned around and watched him walk away as she crossed her arms and tried to figure out what to say, "I-I'm not like him a whole lot."

"Somewhat."

"Yeah, and my side of my personality is…. going to ask you if you can stay in touch with me." Karai smiled. Oh yes, she had a good idea. The Bradford dojo may have been a place to train newbies for the Foot clan, but now it could be used for something else.

Dawson stopped and looked back at her, "What did you say?"

"Not what you think." Karai waved a hand. "I'm probably still going to need your services, at least the dojo. I'll pay whenever I need your help. You up for it?"

Dawson shrugged and said, "Well, I've got nothing else to do. It's a deal."

Karai saw him go out the hall and towards the entrance doors to the outside world, and once gone Karai went towards the hallway which led to the stairs that went up. Before she could go anywhere, the door in the far back of the entrance hallway opened up. Shredder walked in with Bradford behind. Shredder dismissed the dog mutant and walked to where Karai was headed; the stairs. Karai decided to tag along next to Shredder as they got to the base of the staircase and asked him, "So, Father, how has progress been?"

Since the mutagen supply went missing, Karai had asked Shredder what he was going to do about it. If they just left the canisters lying around, who knows who could turn into what? The turtle's probably weren't going to do anything about it so why not the last remaining Foot clanners? Shredder did say he was going to do something, but he wasn't very specific. Karai hopped he would be specific now. Shredder answered, "The arrangements for my trip to Japan have been made."

"Oh," Karai said simply. He had been thinking Karai was about his plans to leave. She had to be more specific herself. As they reached the top of the stairs, Karai asked, "I meant about the missing mutagen supply. Did we find any yet?"

"Don't you want to, I don't know, look for the missing mutagen supply?" Shredder stopped walking and looked at Karai with bitter eyes. Karai now knew her logical reasoning to collect the mutagen wasn't going to work, so she came up with an excuse that would seem plausible to Shredder. "Because we need that mutagen still for… experiment purposes."

"I do not care of the missing mutagen anymore." Shredder answered and then continued marching down the hall towards the sliding doors.

Karai stayed put and slumped a little in her stance. "Right, of course you don't." Once the man had disappeared behind the door, Karai growled and marched down herself to the stairs again. "I don't understand why he can't see all that mutagen is going to be a hazard to the Foot Clan schemes when we're on patrol." When she got down to the bottom of the stairs and then found herself in the empty entrance hallway, she stopped and said, "Well, if patrols would ever happen now that there is almost no one here." When she got to the doors and stepped outside to the entrance, Karai looked around at the dark street that crossed in front of the hideout. It was quiet, oddly enough, like most of the others that connected to it. The run down complexes and warehouses looked dead, making this street look like a ghost town.

What made it even scary were the shadows moving around in the alley ways. "Wait a second." Karai said speculative. She darted across the street to the alley where she saw the movement of the dark shadows against the moon's light. When she got to the small path she found nothing, but looking up ahead to a wall that marked the end of this alley and the beginning of another, she found more shadows moving around. Who else was fast as a ninja and hid in the alley's to hide from others? The Turtles.

Karai smirked and ran after the shadows as they disappeared. She followed the trail of fallen trashcans and puddle splatters melting snow on the ground. Karai couldn't help but wonder how it was still cold out from the left over snow and the turtles were moving about like it was nothing. They're probably not cold blooded. Why it mattered to Karai, she didn't know and just shook it off. After a minute or two of chasing the shadows around, she found the last trace of anything going around had stopped just at the edge of a manhole cover. As if someone had just dropped in and hastily put the metal door on, the lid spun around and then slowed to a stop once it rested in place. Karai's suspicions had to be right. The turtles had been going around patrol and had just gone down to the sewer. This was a perfect opportunity to follow them to their home under the sewers. Shredder had been able to figure that much out, but where in the sewers was the question. "Soon I'll find out." Karai said to herself. She quickly went to the manhole cover and pulled it off with all her strength. Then she climbed down the ladder, not bothering to pull the lid back in place.

In a word, the sewers were smelly. It reeked down below the city. The Kunoichi was astounded by how the turtles and the rat were able to live down here. Well, rats tend to live in the sewers and the turtles were just a bunch of dumb reptiles. "They must be so comfortable in their natural environment." Karai joked to herself.

She brought from her pocket a small fist size flashlight and turned it on to see her surroundings. All she saw around her was cement walls built out of old cement brick plastered together by more cement. "Wow, how stable." she muttered. The cement walls on both ends made a tunnel until a few feet ahead over her where other tunnel built the same crossed it. Karai took on step forward and froze when her foot stepped in a puddle of sewer water. Karai made a face like she smelled rotten cheese and she just pushed through to the end of the tunnel, ignoring the sound of the puddles being stepped on. Once she had made it to the intersecting tunnel she looked right and saw no one. But then she heard something on her right and a smirk showed on her face. She whipped around and yelled, "AHAH! I got you—- shit."

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of three giant, squirrels like mutants. Mangy brown fur covered their whole bodies and their eyes glowed a radioactive green. When they opened their mouth, they showed a set of razor sharp teeth, mouth glowing green and the tongue tip shaped like…a squirrel. "Wow, talk about Squirrel-ception." Hearing this, all the mutants whipped their heads around to face her, and then stood on their hind legs, showing of their freaky clawed hands and feet. This made Karai stutter a little but keep her cool as she said, "Eheheh…. wrong tunnel…."

At first, a look between each other showed they seemed to be wondering what to do with Karai being there. Then, all of a sudden, their eyes narrowed and they hissed at her. Their jaws opened and closed as they stalked towards her. In attempts make them scared and leave her alone, Karai took out her Tanto and began to swing it back and forth, yelling as she did. At first the mutant squirrels were afraid of her and stepped back as to not get hit. But as soon as one was brave enough to swipe a clawed hand towards Karai, making her step back in fright, they felt they had the advantage. One mutant from the right jumped towards Karai, making her jump back. Yet as she did, another somehow crawled on the ceiling and went to stand behind her. Since the first attack, Karai didn't realize the other squirrel coming to her until it bit her in the leg. Thankfully she had the leg plate armor on, but she could still feel the pressure of the sharp teeth threatening to break through the metal. Karai swiped down her Tanto to slice the bridge of the squirrel's nose again but she missed as the squirrel anticipated it and launched itself back.

And just like that, Karai was surrounded. She eyed the odds again, and found them smaller than before; against her advantage. How did they know how to fight someone with weapons? Were they attacked before? Karai needed to get out of here first before she could think about her questions because the mutants were closing in. This fight was not worth it. Slowly, she reached into her back pocket for something, but the squirrels took it as an attack and pounced towards her.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke enveloped them all as Karai smashed a bomb on the ground. Once the mutants were distracted and trying to find themselves among the chaos the cloud made, Karai ran. She made a break for the first tunnel and gasped in relief to find the ladder she had come down from earlier. But as soon as Karai got to the base of the ladder, she stopped and yelled to herself, "What are you doing? You don't run from a fight!" She turned to face the squirrel monsters that had come out of their lost daze and were now running after her on all fours. "Unless I want to live then never mind!"

))))))))))))) At the Hideout (((((((((((((

Fillien was in the kitchen, using the rope tied onto the handle of the fridge door to open it. Fillien was hit with several good smells and she licked her chaps as she surveyed the shelves of food. "Ok, Italian bread or mozzarella—" Suddenly, the small kitchen TV turned on and Fillien jumped back to see Xever had walked in without her notice and turned on the old TV set. Before Fillien could ignore him there and get back to her food search, something on the TV made her interest turn from eating to listening.

"In other news," the reporting lady began, "The construction worker from last night's interview still claims to have seen monsters in the sewers two days ago. Today, investigators state that further research on the man includes something he had reported about a year ago. It had to do with the strange sighting of a gator monster. So, are there really creatures in the sewers or is he ill—"

"Ha!" Xever laughed as he opened a can of soda. "And to think they still asked that question after aliens almost took over the city less than a few months ago."

"They want the world to be normal, give them a break." Fillien piped up.

Xever took a sip of his drink and then looked at Fillien. "Nothing is normal anymore." Xever growled to her. "And with Shredder being all mysterious about his trip to Japan and still working with the Kraang, we can expect nothing but the norm."

A different, deeper voice popped into the conversation from the door of the kitchen, "I do not think I heard that well the first time Xever."

The fish man had been in the middle of drinking his soda when he heard Xever and he spit out his drink in reaction to his master's sudden appearance. Fillien and Xever stood up straight and bowed to the Shredder. Xever tried to fix what he said before by saying, "Um, not that what your doing is bad, Master Shredder. Mysterious but great plans I believe."

"Enough of your squabbles. Where is Karai, I need to speak to her."

Fillien, being curious, wondered the same but Xever answered, "Saw her run out a little while ago."

Shredder looked at Fillien, "You've got her scent, track her down. In need to inform her of my plans, and make sure she doesn't get into trouble out this late in night." Shredder looked at the TV where the news lady was still talking about the monsters. Fillien raised an eyebrow, wondering if Shredder was actually worried for Karai getting caught with mutants.

Xever laughed and said, "Shredder, I do not think she's be stupid to get attacked by pathetic creatures as thows."

"Don't be so sure." Fillien muttered. "I'll go look for her now."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And you better to it fast Fill because Karai just had to go out and search for the turtles, and then get mixed up with the squirrelnoids. At least Shredder still has some sense for Karai, and Xever his humor. Next, Karai is on the run, and will Fill find her? And what did Karai mean to have a conversation with Dawson, the random oc I made a while ago that I finally brought back? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	80. Chapter 79

**A.N: So, hahah apparently we're not getting new episodes till Augast (bangs head on wall). Oh well. Not trying to add anything to your wait list but after this chapter I'm going on a week hiatus. Things are hecktic and I need a break. Thanks.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Karai just needs to learn to stop, pft. **

**Beawolf's Pen: slowly we get there. Oh yeah, this is going to be a good fight.**

**Kame Otaku: PFFT! Actually that's not a bad idea. But whoever built the pyramid first, someone is bound to break it.**

**Beautyandharmony: And it's about to get even better.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Trasnlation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 79<strong>

"I'm in so much trouble when I get back to the Hideout." Karai muttered as she dashed through the alley ways of the city. The sound of screaming and growling was heard behind her and she looked back to see the three squirrel monsters hot in pursuit. "Unless I get killed first before I even get there."

Like raptors, these creatures grunted and made a series of noises that communicated orders among each other. One staid right behind her as the other two climbed up to the roofs of the buildings that lined the alley. They ran one on each side of her and then they looked down, eyeing their target just below. Karai saw their shadows from above so she tried to run faster, but she couldn't since their four legs helped them with the distance.

Just up ahead, Karai saw the end of the alley where it broke off into a main street. She knew with the amount of cars going by and the large distance between different blocks, the creatures wouldn't cross it and if they did, they would end up getting hit by something. It was a perfect break for an escape. Too bad she was to intent on the end of chase that she realized too late that something was coming down above her. Only having enough time to pull put her Tanto, Karai turned around and aimed her weapon.

But still, Karai was tackled, and her Tanto went flying and then clattered somewhere in the alley. Struggling, Karai wriggled around but the creature kept it's furry, skinny arms on top of Karai's. The Kunoichi began to kick at the monster but with its back feet it kept her feet down. Now she was exposed, and Karai couldn't believe it was because of a bucked tooth monster with the brains the size as walnuts to best her. "Great."

The other two creatures encircled behind the leader as the squirrel pinning Karai down started to edge its face closer to her. It opened its mouth, revealing the glowing insides and a tongue that looked like it had a head of its own. Karai wasn't worried about that or the slime that drooled down its mouth, but it was how close its razor sharp teeth were getting to her. The squirrel thing was about to take a bite out of her head, "No, NO!" She screamed as it got closer.

All of a sudden, there was a loud roar, like a lion, that rang out throughout the alley. Karai and the squirrel monsters stiffened eyes wide in fear of what it was. Suddenly, a giant blur came out of the shadows from a connecting alley and ran itself right into all three mutants, pushing them away from Karai. The Kunoichi sat up and watched as the mass rolled with one of the squirrels and then kicked them away. The girl gasped, "Fillien," Seeing the mutant cat getting back on her feet. Fillien ran to Karai and then turned around to face the mutant squirrels as they got themselves ready to attack again. Fillien stood between them and Karai so that the squirrel's focus was on the cat and not on the girl anymore. The squirrels stalked closer but Fillien scared them back as she hunched her shoulders, flattened her ears and bared her teeth. She gave them a loud hiss, and the squirrels returned it with something like a hiss and a growl. Soon it was quiet and there was just the stare down between the mutants, and then as if they were both in the same thought, they charged one another. Fillien jumped but the squirrels tackled her into a pile.

"Fill!" Karai yelled as she was about to stand up to help but the fight that went on made her stay sitting and watching in awe. Fillien kicked two squirrels off with her back feet and scratched the third on the eyes with her front claws. Then she gave it a kick in the chest and let it fly into a trashcan so that it laid out cold on the ground. Fillien shook herself and then faced the other two squirrels again and gave them a growl. They attacked and she was ready. She jumped over one so that she could jump behind it and Fillien ducked under the other attacking squirrel, bringing her head up so that she smacked it under its chin. Swinging her back feet around, she hit the squirrel and knocked it down, and then she came around and scratched it several times on its face. The last one came up and tackled Fillien to the ground, and when the cat got up, the attacking squirrel was ready. To scare her, the creature tried to make himself bigger by standing on its hind legs and giving a hiss. Fillien did the same, balancing on her back feet as she bared her teeth and showed off her claws. Then they both got down on their four feet again and charged at one other, colliding in a mess of fur and claws.

They stayed on their back feet as both cat and squirrel clawed at each other like bears fighting over food. Karai was getting worried with the amount of scratches that Fillien received as she continued to fight the mutant. At one point the squirrel bit down really hard and Fillien's left shoulder and the cat gave out a hiss. In anger, Fillien bit down on the monsters arm and threw it down on the ground so that there was a loud thump that followed. Fillien was about to give it a blow when one of the first creatures jumped on her back and held on by digging its claws into Fillien's skin. The cat yowled but didn't give in, so in attempts to shake off the creatures she jumped around like a bucking horse. When that didn't work, Fillien ran into a wall so that her back made contact. The squirrel was squashed between the cat's back and the wall, and so it was forced to let go and lay on the ground to recuperate. Fillien forgot about and turned to the other two squirrels.

They had their shoulders hunched, ready to pounce, so Fillien did the same. She didn't see the one behind her get up, but Karai was faster, The Kunoichi grabbed her Tanto from the floor and ran at the unsuspecting creature, lashing her weapon so that it got scratched right in the eye. The creature gave out a whimper, like a hurt puppy, and made a break for the end of the alley. Fillien scuffed and looked back at Karai. "So we're even?"

Karai laughed and began to say, "Who's keeping count-?" She was cut off when a mutant jumped on her and pinned her down again. Fillien gasped and was about to attack the creature when the other one pinned her down as well. Fillien struggled to get up and save her friend who was having trouble not getting bitten by the squirrel on her. With all her strength, Fillien pushed the mutant off from her and then bit down on the squirrel's neck so hard for a firm grip that a little blood oozed out. Fillien threw the mutant in the direction of the squirrel attacking Karai so that both creatures collided and were thrown across the alley. Karai stayed down on her belly but she looked up to see the squirrels getting up again. This was insane, Karai thought, did they just enjoy attacking people?

As they stalked toward the Kunoichi, Fillien came in and stood over her best friend, shielding her from an attack. The mutants stared as Fillien bared her teeth and flattened her ears again. This time, she arched her back and spread out her wings to their fullest length, making herself bigger than the attackers. With every hiss she made, every growl, the squirrels became more scared and they backed up. Finally, Fillien gave a roar that made Karai feel the ground shake a little and the creatures whimpered and turned around, running away in the same direction as their other companion. Fillien panted, trying to catch her breath after all the fighting she had done. She stepped off of Karai so that the Japanese girl could stand up and look at Fillien in utter shock. "You, you just…. How did you learn to fight like that? I mean I've seen you do some stuff and heck I taught you most of those moves…. But the biting, the bear fight, and the roar, and just…. How did you know what to do?"

Fillien shook herself so the dust from the fight flew off her pelt. She then looked at Karai and said, "I don't know. It was just instinct I guess."

"You guess? What got you to fight like that?"

"Well, I mean, probably because it was you yelling for help."

Karai stiffened and said simply, "Oh, oh well…" Karai scratched the back of her head uncomfortably. "I mean, I was doing fine on my own—" She stopped and let her hands fall to her side in defeat. "Ok, I did need your help." She held a hand up towards Fillien, her palm out, and Karai said, "Thanks for saving me."

Fillien smiled and let Karai rest a hand on the bridge of Fillien's nose. "No problem." Fillien then stepped back and said, "We should get back to the hideout. Your father wants to talk to you."

"About what?" Karai asked.

"I don't know. He just said to come find you."

"Hmm."

As they both walked down the alley together, Fillien asked, "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Well I thought I spotted the turtles, but they turned out to be those freaks of nature."

"What were those things? They looked like those creatures that people keep talking about that they've seen on the sewers."

"I don't know where they came from, but we know they're some sort of mutated squirrel. They must be a result of the missing mutagen supply. I knew something bad would happen but I guess it just doesn't matter to my father." Karai became pensive and thought over her father's reasons for his actions in the past couple of months. "Maybe he's right though… maybe it doesn't matter."

))))))))))))))))))) At the Hideout ((((((((((((((((

Karai was kneeled in front of stone steps in the Great Hall. She had just finished reporting the squirrel problem to Shredder. He never asked her if she was ok or if she was hurt. All the tin man said was, "You and Ms. Lefevre shouldn't be dealing with useless creatures as those. We have real enemies to fight."

"Yes, Father."

"And to follow up with what I said about enemies… I have a task for you soon. I need you to help me train a few…new recruits."

"New recruits? We got rid of our whole and said the reason why is because no matter how much we train them they can't win."

"These soldiers coming in will be different."

"How different?"

"Do not question me farther, my daughter."

"Yes, Father. Sorry Father."

"You are forgiven, leave now."

Karai left with a bow and found Fillien standing outside the Great Hall. The cat asked nervously, "So, what did he say about the creatures?"

"Same old thing, to forget about them. I mentioned your fighting but he didn't seem interested. Sorry about that."

"Hey, I'm not here to impress him so it doesn't matter. I just want to know if you're ok after the fight?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you of course."

"Ah, don't mention it. So what do we do then?"

"We wait for the new recruits to come for me to test them."

"Fresh meat? I thought we weren't going to do that anymore. What's your father up to?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to doubt him, he's my dad for crying out loud. An experience war man. He knows what he's doing. I think… For now, we'll secretly take our own path with the mutagen supply."

"How?"

"We'll find it ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And soon, we get follow the leader, after week hiatus of course. So Karai almost got killed and then Fillien swoops in and saves her. If any of you read the Warrior cats series, yeah, I had a little inspiration on Fillien's fighting. Shredder still doesn't give a flying fuck and goes on to give a hint to what will happen in Follow the Leader. Karai says she will take charge her own assignment, but will it last? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	81. Chapter 80

**A.N: Read all this! Good news, I'm here with an update, bad news, I have to make another week hiatus. My aunts in town and she likes to go out to places around my city so I won't have much time to write. Just a week, though. Btw, did you hear all the new stuff coming for Season 4? Mona Lisa, Tricaretons, Space weapons….this is going to be crazy! Lastly, check before the title of this chap, the song that goes really well with the first part of this chapter.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Hell yeah she was….**

**Kame Otaku: You could say she's a phoenix without the beak lol. Mutagen is random**

**Beawolf's Pen: I think Warriors got my interest in drama as a kid, good thing because I write a lot of it. Yeah, warriors is a great series.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

**Song: New Tail by John Powell**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 80<strong>

The last of the regular Foot clan soldiers left for the van to the airport or just took off home on their own. There was nothing but quiet around the halls of the Hideout, that is if Karai and Fillien weren't hanging out together. From down a silent dorm hall that sat empty, Karai and Fillien ran down, one trying to get to the Great Hall faster than the other. Once they got to the Great Hall, where Shredder was in the middle of speaking with Bradford, Fillien and Karai stopped just at the door.

Shredder turned to Karai as she said very quickly, "I know I have to test the new recruits today but Fillien and I are only going out for an hour so I'll be back in time. Promise. Ok. Bye!"

Fillien unfolded her wings and took off towards the loft by the stained glass window. Karai then followed after he by jumping onto the glass case that lined the side of the Great Hall, and then used it as a jump from there to the loft. Since Karai came up a bit short, Fillien held out a paw so that Karai was able to grab it and then hoist herself up to the loft. Once the girls disappeared through the hole of the stained glass window, Bradford said out loud, "Someone needs to fix that window."

"By the time I give Karai her assignments while I'm gone there won't be any need to fix that window." Shredder answered.

The girls stood outside on the loft that faced the night sky of the city, and then Karai got on Fillien's back. She made sure the strap on the saddle was tight around the cat, and then held tight to the leather bar on the saddle. "Ok, you ready."

"Ready!" Fillien got excited. She was about to jump off, her feet on the edge of the loft when Karai pulled the cat a little back by the mane.

"Woah, easy there. Let's just take a light glide across the street first."

Fillien didn't notice she was going to take a step forward into empty air as she looked back at Karai ad said, "You said a minute ago you wanted to go all out."

"That's the goal—" Karai was cut up when Fillien put weight on the leg that hung over the edge. Fillien yowled and tried to step back but her other pay slipped off the edge with the weight of the other, and then her whole body followed. Fillien plummeted with Karai yelling from her back. Quickly the cat spread her wings and let the draft carry her and Karai up into the air. Flapping her wings fiercely, Fillien brought herself to fly around the Hideout so that Karai could recover. The Kunoichi took a breath as she looked around and found herself safely in the air on the mutants back. "Ok, we got to practice on our take offs. But for now let's just fly and land."

"Ok, we're flying." Fillien spoke up as she continued to fly circles around the hideout, "Where should I land?"

"Across the street remember, just on the roof of that abandoned complex." Fillien nodded and she directed herself to fly straight and then towards a roof just in front of the old church. Fillien made a dip so that when she came up over the edge, she glided to the middle with her feet out. But with the added weight she wasn't used to made her land front first and her face follow with it. The sudden jolt of Fillien's behind going in the air kicked Karai off her back and fall to the ground just a few feet in front of her. Thankfully, her training helped her see it coming and she had her hands out first so that she pushed herself up into the air, made a flip and then landed on her feet with a huff. When she stood up, Fillien shook herself so some lose fur flew around with the dust.

Karai held her hand up to keep the dust from flying to her, and then she said, "Hey! I just showered!"

"Oops, sorry." Fillien stopped shaking and she looked around their surroundings. Seeing the Hideout across the street, she said, "Well, we made it alive a few feet. I wonder what happens when we fly a few yards?"

"We'd be fine."

"We'd be dead."

"Oh shush. You just need to work on your landing."

"I was doing fine, and then you got on my back."

"Oh, Har-Har." Karai said turning around, back facing Fillien, as she looked out into the city. "Maybe we can try again, and this time go for—THERE!" Karia yelled the last bit as she pointed into the distance. Fillien looked up in time to see small green figures jumping along the roofs of New York just about a half mile away.

"Where those the turtles?" Fillien asked.

"It has to be. You heard Bradford earlier today. He said the turtles have been spotted going around finding mutagen. It could be true you know. They may have broken through the ship and tried to acquire the mutagen for themselves. Even though all the canisters are lost on the city, the turtles may still want it for something."

"All Bradford said was that they were collecting mutagen, but he didn't say they wanted it for something. Besides, it may not even be true. Bradford would do anything to find a way to pick a fight with the turtles."

"But it could be true anyway. Come one!" Karai broke into a run and ran along the rooftops, Fillien following behind.

The cat yelled after her, "Shouldn't we be careful. You know, make sure that it's the turtles? Remember what happened last time you went in blindly on a search."

"Sorry I got them confused with mutated squirrels," Karai yelled back, still focusing on her run, "How many times do I have to say it?"

"A little more actually." When they stopped on the roof they spotted the turtles on, Karai pointed right and said, "They were heading it that direction when we saw them."

"Yeah, and then next they're going to be in that direction." Fillien pointed the other way, "And then in that path and then that way. Karai, by the time we track them down they're going to be everywhere and we can't do that all night."

"Why everywhere?"

"Hello? Mutagen. Those canisters are littered all around the city."

Karai scratched her chin in thought, "All around the city…." Karai looked around and then jumped down the building down to an alley.

Fillien watched the girl as she searched every inch of the small dim lit street until the cta finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"If we find a canister," Karai began as she looked in a dumpster. "We can place it somewhere on the roofs. We can wait hidden in the shadows somewhere until they come and get it."

"Oh yeah. And since they have that weird handmade mutagen tracker they can easily find the canister."

Karai stopped searching from underneath and dumpster and looked up at Fillien on the roof, "How do you know they have a tracker?"

"Bradford said so. He saw them. Weren't you paying attention?"

"The minute he said turtles were looking for canisters, I can of got lost in thought on how when I find them I was going to skin them."

"Since when were you so hell bent on trying to find them?"

"Since Leo betrayed my trust and Hamato almost killed my father. What else is new?" Karai began to walk down the opposite end of the alley to a connecting one that crossed in front of her.

"I don't know." Fillien said with a hint of worry. Once she flew down and landed behind Karai, the cat girl said, "I just thought you were more interested in the mutagen."

"I am… sort of…."

Fillien snorted and looked at Karai in question. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Karai snapped at Fillien in anger, turning to her with a sneer. Realizing she had gone a bit far, Karai took a breath and said, "Sorry, I just want to see of the turtles are really searching for mutagen ok."

"I thought you said you trusted Bradford's word."

"And you said he likes to pick a fight when I can. We need to find a canister though to test it out."

"No problem." Fillien put her nose down to the ground and like a blood hound on a rabbit hunt, began to sniff around and walk down the alley.

Karai smirked and said with a slight giggle, "Are you tracking down the mutagen with your nose?"

"I got a good sense for these—" Fillien suddenly stood up erect, her feet spread out and her head held up high. She tasted the air by opening her mouth. Getting excited at the familiar tang of plastic and chemicals, Fillien whipped around to face Karai and said, "I read somewhere animals can track something by tasting the air for scent particles… and I got a good trail of something!"

Karai was a bit skeptical, but then remembered Fillien was part animal, and they had a better nose then a human. "Ok, show me where?"

Fillien motioned her head to the left of the connecting alley and began to run down, Karai trailing behind her. They only had to cross two streets when Fillien found a canister just leaning on the edge of a curb of a street. Karai carefully looked it over for any cracks but seeing no ooze dripping out Karai picked it up and said, "Nice job Fill…" Karai looked up and saw shadows moving down the street. Suddenly coming out from a corner of an alley, the turtles appeared, running down towards them. "Did they spot us?" Fillien asked.

"We would have heard Leo yelling at me by now. Let's get to the roof and test this out." Karai and Fillien quickly ran down an alley behind them and then found a fire escape along one of the buildings. They both climbed up to the top and Karai left the canister by and air vent. "Let's hide just down that roof," Karai suggested, pointing to a building only a block away from them. Soon, the two girls were laying low on the roof, watching the canister and waiting for the turtles to find it. For about ten minutes they just stayed at their spots until Fillien gave a loud yawn, showing all her canines and at the same time a small roar came out of her mouth. Karai heard this and went. "Shh!"

"Sorry, I can't help it I'm a cat, a bored cat."

"Excuse me for wanting to make sure if it's true. If they're collecting mutagen, then I can use it to draw them out. But I got to make sure…." Karai faltered when she looked behind Fillien to the roof where they left the mutagen can. She saw the turtles standing there having found the canister. Karai got up but as low to the ground as she could and went over and grabbed her friend by the scruff. "Get down." She said and she kneeled down with Fillien who laid down on her stomach. The cat girl tried to bring her head as high as she could to see what Karai meant.

When she saw the turtles, she gasped, "Is that…"

Karai pulled out a small set of binoculars and looked through them to get a closer look. All the turtle brothers surrounded Michelangelo who was dancing around with the mutagen canister over his head. "So, the turtles are hunting for the missing mutagen supply." Karai smiled as she saw Leo grab the mutagen out of Mikey's grasp. The leader seemed to have said something before everyone began to jump on heaters and stairs, leading away to other buildings. "This makes the game so much easier." She put down the binoculars and with her left hand guard, a set of claws appeared and with one swipe she cut off the top of a heating duct next to her. Fillien watched the top half slide off to the ground and then she looked up at the kunoichi who had a more sinister smile on her face.

Fillien gulped. "You seem a bit off today? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Karai growled quickly. Then she shook her head and said, "Let's report back to the Shredder. And if he won't listen then we'll think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Whelp, Karai looks like she's going down a different path then she originally planned. Fillien's a bit nervouse about that. So the flying worked a little bit, but too bad they couldn't practice more with turtles running around and mutagen everywhere. What will Karai say to Shredder? You'll find out not next week but the week after. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	82. Chapter 81

**A.N: So my aunt left this morning, I guess I'm back in full swing of writing. For sure this time. At least for the next month.**

**Ericaphoenix16: One of my fav episodes of Leorai!**

**Kame Otaku: No, you're right, I meant Griffen. XD Damn it Karai, ahahah!**

**Beawolf's Pen: It's all about stealth, and then they unleash all hell and the plan fails. The Foot Clan mantra.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 81<strong>

Once the girls were at the Hideout, the first thing Karai and Fillien did was look for the Shredder. "Father!" Karai called out. No answer from the main hallway. "Probably in the Great Hall," She told Fillien.

"Nope," came a voice from the right of them. Lumbering out of the dorm hall, Bradford made his way up to Karai. He said, "Shredder wants you in the private dojo in the next five minutes."

"What for?"

"To test out the new kra—I mean, he wants you to test the new recruits to fight."

"In his own dojo?" Fillien asked. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" Bradford grumbled and walked past them, heading for the exit doors.

Karai turned around to watch him go as she called to him, "Do you know who they are?"

"Shredder told me not to tell you until you fight them."

"But you're leaving." Fillien pointed out.

"You'll find out for yourself." With that, the big dog opened the doors and shut it with his oversized arm.

"That was… strange." Fillien commented.

"I think I've seen weirder." Karai said with a smirk, looking at Fillien.

"You mean like the squirrels we bumped into- Hey! Wait a minute!" Fillien gave Karai a playful sneer.

Karai laughed.

When the two girls had gone down to the private dojo, the whole room was a dark and quiet. There was no one around but the mutant cat and the kunoichi. "Well, looks like they're going to meet us here." Fillien said, beginning to walk around the different obstacles and exercise machines that made up the dojo. The spare space with the carpet in the middle of the room looked comfortable enough for Karai to kneel down and close her eyes. Fillien snorted and poked her head from behind a set of bares that made up a salmon ladder. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"You don't mediate."

"Not like most ninja." Karai explained. She pulled out something from a pocket in her hands and eyed it. Fillien walked on over to Karai, watching as the Japanese girl's frown turned to a smile. When Fillien sat next to Karai, she finally saw the photo of a dark haired woman in a red long sleeve in Karai's hands.

Knowing who it was after seeing it plenty of times before, Fillien said, "You look like her, you know?" Fillien inspected the picture of Tang Shen in detail. "Not only is it the eyes and the nose but you two are really pretty."

Karai blinked at the sudden compliment from Fillien, than she scuffed and smiled. "I'm not that pretty."

"Of course you are, don't short sight yourself." Fillien insisted. Karai frowned and looked back at the woman in the photo. It was times before a great battle that Karai new was coming that she would pulled put the picture of Tang Shen for strength. This was Karai's way of mediation, even if now she was just going to simply test new Foot clan members. And if it was not for the strength, then it was the anger of never meeting her mother that filled her strength for battle. What Fillien said next shocked her more than her pretty comment earlier, "You know she'd be proud of you being a strong fighter."

Karai slowly turned her head towards Fillien and said, "We'll never know, though, will we." Karai got a sudden feeling they were being watched.

"Karai—" Fillien began.

"Shh!"

"But I—""

"Shh." Karai insisted. Karai looked around in front of her and then tried to listen behind her. When she heard something, she said, "I think the people the Shredder wants me to test out are here."

Fillien didn't look behind her either but used her ears like antennas to pinpoint a sound. She heard the unsheathing of metal behind her. Fillien whispered, "Oh, they're surprise attackers." Fillien got up and began to stalk away. "I can see why the Shredder recruited them. Good luck." Karai didn't look at her friend, all she did was give a small wave and continue looking at the broken picture of her mother. Fillien flew up to a wooden beam horizontal to the ceiling and laid down on it. She saw three people dressed in Foot clan wear, creeping up behind Karai, and one of them just behind her. He pulled out a sword and struck down where she was. But Karai was faster, she ducked out of the way and rolled behind him, quickly putting away the photo in her pocket and pulling out her small katana. That's when the fight began.

Fillien watched as Karai, dodged, kicked, hit, and slashed at oncoming attacks and at one point, the newbies stood on one side of the room across from Karai. She sheathed her Tanto and got herself ready. One came after her and she jumped over them, doing a few flips and then kicking them in the back of the head. When she landed she punched the second one the face and the last one she grabbed by the arms and flipped them over her. Satisfied in seeing them on the ground unmoving, Karai turned around with pride all over her face but stopped when she heard shuffling behind her. Karai turned herself around and saw the three Foot standing there, not seeming fazed from the previous attack at all. Karai got herself ready and that's when they came at her again. One came at her the same way they did before so Karai did the same thing she did last time. But this time, they avoided the attack so quick it seemed impossible. In the split second in mid-air, Karai heard something, and it sounded awfully familiar.

Fillien heard it, too, like muffled static, and she sat up on her wooden beam to get a better look at these guys. They weren't normal, both girls concluded. When Karai landed on the ground another came behind her she attempted to hit him in the face and he avoided it. When the third one came she tried to grab them by the arm but they were quicker. They grabbed her by the wrist and then turned her around, pulling her arm behind her and putting pressure on it. It made Karai wince and look at the others in fear as they came close to her. Fillien, on instinct, dove down tackled one to the ground. Giving a load growl, Fillien jumped up and attempted to bite the other in the face, but he moved back and put his arm forward to shield him. Fillien ended up biting him in the arm and when her teeth penetrated the armor, instead of tasting skin and blood, she tasted metal and acid. Fillien stayed there, her front paws hanging off the ground and her tooth grip still on the Foot clanner's arm. She managed to say through full teeth, "Ok, these guys are not normal." Karai, with her free hand not pinned back, face palmed.

"ENOUGH!"

Fillien let go of her jaw grip of the person and on instinct scooted back to standing in the middle of the room. The one holding Karai by the wrist let go and all three of them bowed to the shadow cast door from which the loud voice of the Shredder came from. Karai stood up straight as her father walked into the light and said, "The Kraang swore that these new Foot soldiers would be deadly, they were true to their word."

Karai blinked and thought about how it all made sense now. The strength to keep going, no blow to stop them. The sound, that familiar sound of some sort of mechanical system powering up. These guys were not normal, and they didn't stop at just grabbing her arm, they probably could have done something worse. Karai said, "I thought they would finish me off, but you would let them do that, right father?"

Fillien who stood behind her only a few feet away, waited in anticipation to hear his answer. But he seemed to have ignored his daughters question when he said, "I'm leaving for Japan to take care of urgent business. You are not to make any moves against the turtles until I return."

Karai was surprised. The whole reason she was called to the U.S was to take care of the turtles. Why had he suddenly decided now wasn't the time to attacked. The turtles attacked their mutagen supply and their the reason mutants are running around New York. Also, their master was the cause of Karai being motherless. What did Karai do to be put in this position of not doing anything? Was it because she had almost gotten killed by the mutants squirrels? Because she tried to urge her father into trying to find the missing canister supply? "But I told you-" Karai began to argue.

Shredder cut her off, lifting up his right arm to show his extendable set of blades. "Disobedience comes with a stiff penalty, child." He sheathed the blades and walked passed her.

Karai was getting really angry now, she even went as far as to try and have the last word and said, "Even for your own daughter?"

Fillien grimaced and hope the Shredder wouldn't do anything since she said that. But all he did was stop in his tracks and say, and with emphases, "Especially for my daughter." He then looked down at Fillien who was still standing in the middle of the room. "And you, I asked Karai to test them out. I didn't saw she had your help."

Fillien sat down and hung her head low and in a small voice said, "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

As the big man began to walk past Karai again and out the door, Fillien looked at her friend and mouth the words "Kraang Ninja Robots."

Fillien was right, Karai thought. If these were made by the Kraang then the alliance with them was for sure confirmed. They wouldn't just lend them their technology without having made agreements. Looks like there was no use arguing with the Shredder there. "Karai, come with me," Shredder ordered. Karai followed a bit anxious behind her father as they both walked out of the dojo. Looks like he wanted to talk about something at least. Karai looked back and saw Fillien peak outside the door but stay behind to watch Karai leave. There was a hint of worry in the cat's eyes but Karai gave her a smile and then a nod to reassure the mutant. Once Shredder and Karai had gone up the steps to the main level, the armored man began to speak. "These new Foot bots must be maintained and used in only necessary occasions. While I'm gone, go on a patrol or two. Test them out to their fullest extent. The machines won't learn sitting behind closed doors."

"Won't learn?"

"They are programed to copy their opponents every move once they have seen it themselves." Karai nodded, understanding now why her attack didn't work a second time. They continued to walk down to the end of the hall. "They are also programed to follow certain orders from you and me, but you can reprogram them to follow someone else as well. Now, as for patrols, I will repeat that you are strictly not to attack the turtles, unless they attack us first. In addition, you must keep patrols to a minimum. The people are still watchful of the streets after the alien's invasion attempt."

"Father, I do not mean to interrupt, but why are you telling me all this?"

"It appears it hasn't been clear to you yet." Shredder stopped at the mouth of the hall leading to the stairs that go to the Great Hall. Karai stopped too and looked up at the Shredder. "I am leaving you in charge until I return."

Karai's breath hitched but she continued to give him her serious expression. "I am to lead the clan while you are gone?"

"Yes. Watashi wa kono ichi de yori shinrai dare ni wa arimasen." (**There is no one I trust more with this position)**

"Demo, Bradford arimasen?"** (Not even Bradford?)**

"Īe."** (No.)**

Karai's heart pounded hard against her chest. She was going to be in charge of everything. It seemed awfully busy but exciting. But there was still one down side, "So i'm not to order any plans against the turtles. That's my job."

"Yes, and do not make me regret it."

As Shredder walked down the hall to the stairs, Karai stayed put, shocked at the news.

Not an hour later, the girls were sitting on the loft outside the stained glass window. "Maybe it's a test, you know." Fillien began to say as she lay down on her belly. "I mean, he likes to see how well you do under pressure. This could be a good thing. A chance to show the Shredder you've got what it takes to be a real clan leader."

"Yeah sure, to a bunch of masked robots." Karai replied sarcastically, letting her feet dangle off the edge of the loft in a lazy manner. "This isn't at all how I wanted it to go. I imagined more celebration, but the problem is I'm still not free to make choices. We can't go looking for the turtles, they have to come to us. Nante tsumarimasen." (**how boring.)**

"It could be worse." Fillien rolled on to her back and let her paws rest on her stomach. "We could be doing nothing, and we have robots to test out now. We can stab them all we want, and they won't die. Plus, they learn to fight so that when the time comes they can take on the turtles."

"But some battle strategies of the turtles are different from ours."

"So? They'll learn in time."

That thought gave Karai a brilliant idea and she looked at Fillien. The cat girl saw the change of mood on Karai's face. The cat girl rolled back on to her stomach and said harshly, "No."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: We secretly see Karai is a bit insecure, but she's got a friend to help. As well as a friend to help in attacking footbots. Karai should have seen this one coming. And the fact that she's in charge, well, what chaos can come out of that. Fillien says it's a good thing, but will she be right for long? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	83. Chapter 82

**A.N: Just a lot of Filler in this chapter but still good. But today's new episodes make up for it ahaha! Renet's such a nerd.**

**Kame Otaku: LOL I can't stop laughing at your comment I love it! BE careful how much you stab them Filly!**

**Ericaphoenix16: True friends….**

**Beawolf's Pen: the Leorai episode I lived to write so much**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 82<strong>

It was the middle of the night, and Shredder still had time before he had to leave for the airport where his private jet waited. He called a meeting of his top leading ninja, which consisted pretty much of the only original Foot clan members that still resided in the Hideout. In the back lot of the old church, Fillien, Karai, Bradford, and Xever stood in a line in front of their master. The metal man said, "I will be back within a few months. Do not be provoked into doing anything rash that will jeopardize the secrecy of the Foot clan within the city."

Fillien whispered to Karai, "What clan? We're a group of four."

"Remember," Shredder continued, "Your rank is on the line, so do not try to ruin this for yourself as it will do for me."

"Yes master," the mutants replied.

"Yes, father." Karai acknowledged.

"Karai, I will report in every week. Be sure to give me some good news."

"I will father."

"You're saying that like she's in charge." Bradford stated.

"She is in charge." Shredder told him. Xever and Bradford's jaws dropped as Karai and Fillien smirked. The tin man opened the door to the van that was waiting to take him to the airport. "Defy Karai's orders, and you a defy me. Agreed?"

"Agreed" all the mutants said, the dog and the fish more glum then the cat.

Shredder got into the van, and the driver within pulled away. Once the van turned to corner into the street, Karai smirked and looked at Xever and Bradford with an evil smile.

"So boys..." She began.

"I need a drink." Xever cut in.

As he walked into the hideout, Bradford followed behind and said, "I'm with you on that."

Karai scowled and watched them leave down the main hall as Fillien tried to say, "What the-? What? And you're going to those Damu nō **(Dumb brains)** go like that?"

"I don't want to over load them with chores just yet. Let them cool off and then when I'm really ready to use them, they'll be more willing to help."

"Because they're not part of the crazy plan of yours that you told me yesterday?"

"It's not crazy, it's only the exact opposite of what my father told me: go after the turtles."

The two girls began to walk in together. They made a sharp left to the stairs up to the second level. Fillien began to say, "Um, you know what he does to people who disobey him?"

"He won't do anything to me. Besides, he'll thank me later after I finish his vendetta for him." Once the girls got to the stairs and up to the top, they went to the sliding doors that lead to the Great Hall. As they walked down the cement path Karai explained, "All Shredder's plans failed right? So since I told myself I would never be like my dad, my actions will be different. I'll pick the turtles up one by one until we finally get to Splinter. For sure it has to work."

"That makes sense I guess."

"Good, now for the fun part." Karai ran up the steps to the stone chair and she plopped down to sit. She lazily laid back with her hands behind her head and said, "This is the life..."

Fillien smiled and said, "Aren't you happy," As she walked up the steps and then flew up. She landed on the top of the back rest and looked down at Karai, "You always wanted to do this?"

"Oh yeah..." Karai said with a satisfying sigh.

)))))))))))))))) In the Dojo ((((((((((((((((((

"I warned you I was going need a favor from you." Karai said through the phone as she leaned on the wall from the private dojo.

From the other end of the line, Dawson continued to rant, "Yes, because I thought it meant you would be training the new recruits here, not using it as a place to set a trap and then mess up the dojo."

Karai grumbled and looked up from the floor. She saw Fillien walking around a group of Foot Ninja Bots, observing them with curious eyes as they stood straight and unmoving. Fillien stood up to one and then reached a paw out and touched its leg. When it didn't do anything it do anything she tapped it harder. Karai smiled in amusement and continued to talk to Dawson, "Don't worry, there is enough money in the vault to pay for any damages."

"You have a vault?" Dawson asked, not surprised but amused.

"Something like that but it doesn't matter." Karai told him. At this point Fillien was already trying to knock the Footbot down with her front paws. Finally, the Footbot reacted and got into a fighting stance. Fillien jumped up a few feet but spun around to face it again with her own fighting stance. She smiled when it didn't do anything so Fillien decided to jump up and down to get its attention and to swerve back and forth. The Footbot's head moved every which way to follow Fillien.

Karai turned around so that she didn't get distracted. She said to Dawson, "Right, can I ask again if I can use Bradford's Dojo just to capture the turtles there. It won't be permanent; I'll move them to the hideout after."

"You're saying this crazy plan of yours is going to work."

"It will, so do we have a deal."

"As long as the pay is good."

Fillien finally made a move where she jumped up and then spun around so that the Footbots head manage to turn a eighty upside down. Fillien yelped and ran back, only to fall into a rack of weights.

Karai heard the crash and looked back to see Fillien poke her head out of the fallen pile of weights and scramble out. Karai sighed and said angrily, "The pay is good, are we a deal?"

"We are, geez." And then Dawson hung up.

Karai grumbled and looked at the Footbot Fillien was playing with earlier. Its head turned itself right side up again and stood still. "These…. Ugh…. Footbots, seem to work nicely."

"Because you're on the good end of them." Fillien told her as the cat sat down and used her back leg to scratch behind her ear. "And what's wrong with the word Footbot?"

"It's lame."

"Your Dad came up with it."

"I know."

))))))))))))))) The next night (((((((((((

Karai programmed to follow both her and Fillien's ordered for the mission that was about to commence. Once the crowed of soulless ninja stood in the main hall, Karai stood at the front with Fillien. The Kunoichi fixed Fillien's saddle on to her back, tightening the leather latch underneath. "Ok, we won't fly a lot tonight. Just a few springs here and there, ok?"

"Got it. Now Can we go, the robots are starting to make my fur stand on end here." Fillien looked back at the robots whose eyes just stared straight at the entrance doors in front of them. More than a dozen of them were lined up in rows ready for order. Fillien tried to make her bristling fur lie flat as she muttered, "Effrayant" (**Spooky).**

"Ok, Scaredy Cat." Karai opened the doors to go out and when she and Fillien stood outside, they moved their heads around to see if the cost was clear. Once the the area seemed settles, Karai hoisted herself up on to ' saddle and turned back to the bots who were still inside. "Ok, follow us!"

Fillien spread her wings and flew up to the sky. Karai hung on tightly to the leather bar on the saddle until Fillien landed on the roof across the street. The cat girl stumbled, her claws scratching the roof surface for an anchor but when she staid up straight, she sheathed her claws and exclaimed, "Hey, perfect landing."

Looking around with astonishment with hazel eyes sliming the city rooftops as to figure out she was alive and the city was not a dream. "Ok," Karai gasped, putting a strand of loose her to the side of her face. She flexed her shoulder muscles and said, "But it's only the start." The Kunoichi looked back to see the Footbots following right behind them as they climbed up to the roof the two girls were on. Karai leaned over to Fillien's right ear and said, "But we got a long way to go, come on." Fillien took off running with Karai leaning over a little and hands gripping on to the saddle bar.

A few minute later, Karai had ordered the group to stop just outside the back of a warehouse. As the group of Footbots waited obediently for their orders, Karai got off of Fillien's back and went up to the back wall. She bent down to the floor and skimmed a hand over a metal lid that let air pass through the floral designs of the rectangle shape door. She pulled it off and let the air from bellow flow out freely. Fillien went up next to her to look down a dark tunnel that looked to go on forever as the end faded into the shadows. "Um, what's down there?"

"The supply room of the warehouse." Karai answered. "It's vacant right now but the main levels aren't. We have to go in through here. This tunnel is a drainage system from like the sixties I think so it's broken. A large whole was blown through the side of it at the same level as the supply room."

"We're going in through here?" Fillien exclaimed.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"No, you know about this place more than I do. Besides, I wonder how you found out about it."

"Word gets around."

Karai jumped in and went down first, and as soon as she did, Fillien looked back to the waiting Foot bots and said, "Ok, once I go through, you all file in after. Give three seconds before each jump." And with that, Fillien made herself shrink and she jumped down head first into the tunnel head first. Fillien yelled as she felt like she was going down a roller coaster that went straight down. When she saw light at the bottom she braced herself and felt the wind around her constrict as she tumble down of the air vent on onto dusty floor. She landed on her stomach and made the dust fly everywhere as she slumped to the floor. Fillien cursed and mumbled, "Ow, tout mon corps." **(Ow, my whole body)**

Karai had watched from her spot next to a set of stacked crates and she laughed at Fillien's clumsiness. "I told you there was going to be ground."

"Well." Fillien grumbled as she got up on shaky feet and she shook herself so that her pelt let go of the dust that collected on her fur. "I guess I wasn't prepared."

Suddenly, the latch on Fillien's saddle snapped off and her whole saddle fell of her back. "Oh, I hope it's not broken." Fillien cursed as she stood up and looked grimly down to the leather seat.

As one by one Footbots came down the air vent, Karai fixed up the loose latch on the saddle only having to use string to fix up the problem with the metal clasp. At this time Fillien looked around at the supply level that they were in. Several boxes and crates were stacked up in random areas of the huge room. The walls were red bricked, but most of it was made up of metal garage doors that were rusty. Some looked like they could never be opened. One remained opened. "Is that where they'll come from?"

"They have to." Karai said, finally fixing the leather saddle on to Fillien's back and making sure to hear the click of the metal clasp that it was locked tight. "Ok, there we go." Karai stood up and grabbed a canister of mutagen that a Footbot had brought along. Karai put it on the ground by her feet and then ordered the Footbots to hide behind whatever pile of crate. "Fill, you and I will hide behind the biggest. Once they get here, we have to make a good entrance."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yeah like I said just a filler, but at least the landing part they got it down. Looks like Bradford and Xever have it going for them when Karai does start making them work LOL. Just a lot of fooling around here and there, but next we get the real action. I'm KikaKaTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	84. Chapter 83

**A.N: This damn show OMG I'M SO DONE, SPLINTER, SHREDDER, TANG SHEN,**_** BABY KARAI **_**ALL THES****E EMOTIONS!**

**Ericaphoenix16: Bradford and Xever when hell is coming. Oh yeah I'm exited and worried the same for fifth season. **

**Kame otaku: I didn't think of the latch snapping being a symbol, but you just gave me and idea, thank you… good luck in school, be true to you, have fun but stay on task. **

**Beawolf's Pen: here goes nothing….**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 83<strong>

After two long minutes of hiding behind their stack of crates, Fillien gave a sigh from her spot lying down on the ground and she muttered, "How much longer?"

"As long as it takes for Donatello to use his weird mutagen tracking machine to find this ooze can." Karai said in a matter-of-factly.

Fillien's head shot up to look at her friend who sat against the crates to her right. She hissed, "You mean to say we could be waiting here for hours?"

"This is place is under their patrol route, so they'll find it soon."

"And this place is underground if I may remind you? Who knows if that little tracker could find a mutagen canister this far below ground. I knew I should have asked more details of the plan after you told me the first time."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I thought you did. I mean you tell me everything but you clearly didn't tell me it all this time."

Karai got angry at Fillien's accusation and growled at her, "Try and be specific when you're in charge—"

"Oh yeah!" a cheery voice was heard, interrupting the girls conversation. The girls recognized it as Michelangelo as he continued yelling from just down the end of the room. "Found it. Go ninja, go ninja, go!" Karai slowly got up but staid crouched behind the mountain of boxes.

She whispered, "Finally, it's show time." The Kunoichi snapped her fingers, getting ready the Footbots still standing behind their hiding spots.

They heard Leonardo scream, "Don't!" and then the sound of the trigger going off. Fillien smiled as the big metal doors that lead to other parts of the basement closed and sealed the turtles in this one room, trapping them and keeping them from leaving. When all the doors were closed, Karai made a signal with her hands, ordering the Footbot's to start walking out. That's when Fillien and Karai climbed up their crate mountain and in getting to the top they saw the four turtles in the middle of the room. Leonardo was getting angry and waving his arms around saying, "See, if you would listen to me-"

Karai didn't let him finish and she said out loud, "Easier than I thought." She looked down at her friend and said, "Am I right?"

"I never should have doubted you for a second." Fillien said, happily with a smile.

Everyone turned to face Karai and Fillien standing prideful on their cluster of boxes. Leo said, "Karai."

"And Catscratch." Mikey added. Fillien's smile turned to a frown when she heard him call her by her mutation name.

Karai ignored it and pointed her sword in the direction of Leo. "Long time, eh' Leo?" That's when the Footbots surrounded the turtles.

The brothers got ready in defensive stances, one of them, Donatello, said to Leo, "Your lady friend is getting real good at setting ambushes.

Whatever else was said between them was not heard when Fillien snorted at what the purple cladded turtle said, "Lady friend? Is that like code for girlfriend or something?" Fillien continued to laugh and Karai rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity. They looked down again and saw that they were all in the middle of fighting their new robots. It was funny for the girls to see them realize, one by one, that these soldiers weren't normal. At one point, Leo called out a retreat and at first his brothers were hesitant for some reason. After Raph got socked in the face by one of the Footbots, they followed after their leader. Leo went to the broken elevator door and opened it, ushering his brother's into the elevator shaft.

Karai called out, "Footbots, capture them, and at least make sure to get the blue masked one." All the soldiers darted into the elevator shaft where the turtles disappeared through. Fillien thought that the last part of the order was a joke, but then she looked up at her human friend and saw nothing but a serious scowl on her face. Karai jumped down and ran to the elevator doors, Fillien gliding down and following right behind her. The two girls stepped into the concrete floor of the basement level of the elevator shaft but stepped back when they saw one Footbot broken in pieces on the floor, giving off electrical pulses. They heard Leonrdo yell above them, "Move your shell, Donnie!" The girls looked up and saw the robots climbing up the wires after the turtles who were now on the first level. Three of them stepped through the door of the level they were in but Leo was still struggling behind.

"Hurry, Leo!" Raphael's voice echoed through the shaft. But it seemed no use for their leader as he was getting pulled back and clung too by a dozen Footbots. "Leo!" Suddenly they heard the wire snap and the echoes of Leo screaming followed. Karai gasped when she saw the Footbots, Leo included, fall down to where she stood and she ran bout of the elevator shaft back into the basement. Fillien wasn't so lucky and all the Footbots and Leo fell right on top of her with a loud crash. Dust flew everywhere and Karai had to cover her eyes until it all had cleared again. When she looked up, the Kunoichi looked inside the shaft and saw the pile of Foot bots with Leonardo on top knocked unconscious from the impact. Fillien, however, was struggling to get out from beneath the pile. How Fillien didn't get hit worse than Leo was a mystery to Karai.

As Karai reached out hand and dragged Leonardo off the top of the pile by the tip of his shell, she ordered to the bots, "Footbots, get off of her."

The metal soldiers obeyed and one by one stood up round Fillien so that the cat girl could stand up and get her bearings back. Her head spun making her dizzy and wobble around but she managed to shake it off by shaking her head and pelt until her fur lay flat and she was seeing straight again. She trotted over to Karai who was just outside the shaft kneeling in front of Leonrdo who laid on his shell knocked out. "I thought we were going after all the turtles."

"One boy one, Fillien," Karai said, "That's the best way to bring them down."

Fillien rolled her eyes at Karai's dramatic tone. "Ok, well what next we bring him to Bradford Dojo. Then what?"

))))))))))))))))) At Bradford Dojo (((((((((((((((((

"The rest of those freaks will come here!" Dawson yelled. "But they'll fight to get him, they'll ruin my dojo!"

After Karai assigned which Footbots would carry Leonardo, the group went to Bardfords Dojo as Dawson had been informed, but when he saw one turtle, he had to ask what the plan was again. "Plans change, get used to it." Karai reasoned as she handed Dawson the money he was promised, "And besides, the dojo is mean for fighting."

"Practice fights!" Dawson tried to reason, but when he looked down at his money, he clenched it in his fist and then turned around to walk away. He yelled back, "But fine have it your way, Second Hand."

Karai scuffed and looked back at the middle of the dojo. The Footbots and Fillien finished placing Leonardo in metal cage and hung it over the floor from a support beam on the ceiling by a rope. Fillien walked under it and looked up at Leo sleeping, chuckling to herself and saying, "Boy, this turtle can be hung by his foot and he wouldn't even flinch awake."

"Well, Dawson just left, so start waking the sucker up for me so we can get on with the plan."

Fillien looked at Karai from head to toe as the Foot bots parted away. The cat girl then asked, "And that would be?"

"Test his skills on the Foot so they learn it by the time his brothers rescue him."

"Thank you for the info." Fillien said sarcastically.

Karai grumbled as the cat girl went to the cage and then flew up to it so that she landed on top. It swung a little but her light landing didn't move the cage enough to wake the turtle up. "Hello?" Fillien said tapping the bars of the cage. "Wake up, Endormi **(sleepy head**)." Leo just kept laying there, unconscious, so Fillien took a deep breath and yelled, "Wake up, you tortue **(turtle**)!" With that, Leo woke up, startled and eyes darting back and forth. He sat up quickly but hit his head on the top of the cage, making it rock back and forth and making the cat girl have to hang on to the rope to keep from falling off. Leo rubbed his head as the cage stopped moving and Fillien took this chance to say, "Bon sang **(Damn it**), you are one heavy sleeper."

Leo looked around at his surroundings and held the cage bars, making sure they were actually there. Confused, Leo looked outside the cage to see the dojo they were in. Then he lowered his head to the floor and saw Karai standing and leaning against the sliding door. Leo mumbled, "Oh perfect."

"You know." Karai said, "I bet I'd make a small fortune if I sell you to a science lab." She started to walk a little ways across the room. "Can you imagine the press? Talking Ninja Turtle Found in Sewer." She chuckled a little and Fillien snorted at her friend's imagination. The cat then laid down, belly on the top of the cage and front paws hanging over a little on the front.

Leo continued to look at the wall in front of him and said sarcastically, "Sweet. Captured and totally humiliated. Awesome day, Leo, awesome day."

Karai slowly turned herself around to face him, holding out her shurikan to point at him, as she said in menacing tone, "You deserve everything you're getting Leo. After you betrayed me last time." She put down her hand holding the shurikan and snapped her fingers with the other, signaling the motionless robots just standing around to get in a formation. Karai smirked as she watched her new army make a square in the spot around the floor under the cage, kneeling and bowing their heads, waiting for more orders. "Don't you love it? My new army of Footbots follow my orders to a T. No argueing. No prodding. They do everything I want. Cool, right?"

Leo just narrowed his eyes and said, "Yeah, convenient. Nice."

Fillien looked under her to Leo and said in a mocking tone, "Jealous?"

"What? No." Leo said quickly.

Karai laughed at this. "Come on, Fillien. Leave the caged turtle alone."

"Ok, Ok." Fillien got up and stretched her legs. "He's not that amusing anyway." She flew off her spot from the cage and landed next to Karai's right. Fillien sat down and let Karai pet her on her forehead as Karai kept swing her skurikan arrow in her other hand.

"I've been teaching the Footbots new skills." Karai then said and stopped playing with her shurikan."But now I'm turning over the training to someone to new." She aimed and threw her weapon like a dart and it cut through the rope that held the cage to the ceiling. The rope snapped and the cage fell, Leo in it still. The cage broke on impact to the ground, but the turtles managed to keep himself together in one piece. As he sat up shaking his head from a daze, Karai went behind Fillien to where Leo's kasai's laid against the door of the dojo. She held them up in her hand and yelled out, "Footbots…." She threw the swords to the ground in front of Leo and he looked up at her, waiting to see what she would do. After a few seconds, Karai ordered, "De-shell him!" Leonardo turned around saw one robot come at him, weapon ready to strike. Leo grabbed his sword and slashed the robot in half. The others around the room threw shurikans at him and he managed to dodge them all. He then ducked to the side and began to swipe at a few more on coming robots.

At some point in the middle of the fight, Fillien looked up at Karai whose sour face were now full of hate and loathing. Fillien said slowly, "Um…Karai….are you ok?"

"Why are you asking that? I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I'm feeling pretty good at what's happening in front of me."

Fillien watched as the Footbots eyes lit up signaling that they were getting new information and coming up with ways to attack Leo. Fillien said, "I know, I'm pretty cool with this, too but um….you…you're going about this a little to differently than you would do—"

"I'm doing exactly as I would want it." Karai answered with a hiss. When Leo landed on his feet, back to her and faced another Footbot, she said to him, "You spend years learning a fighting style, and my robots learn it in seconds…from you. Fighting just improves their skills." The Footbots made a fast circle around him, confusing him and then used it as an advantage, pinning him down on his back.

As he treid to struggle away from the pile of robots on him, he said in between grunts, "Karai…"

Karai looked down at him, all the hatred inside her finally coming out with the most personal thing she's ever talked about. "I never got to know my mother, because your rodent master took her away from me!" Fillien gasped and looked up at Karai, in shock that her friend had just spilled something that's she's tried to contain in herself her whole life. The cat wasn't the only one shocked though.

Leo stopped struggling and looked up saying, "Splinter?" He then managed to grab the Footbot off him and kick it out of the way. He rolled himself into a standing positon and ran up to Karai. But two robots stopped him, holding him by the shoulders, only letting him be face to face with the Kunoichi. He yelled out, "That's a lie."

Fillien sat on her hind legs and her two front paws covered her mouth in shock. She said, "Oh, no he didn't…"

Karai's eyes narrowed and she turned away saying, "Get him out of my site."

Leo continued to struggle forward but more and more Footbots kept piling on him and holding him back. Yet, he continued to call out to her, "Karai, listen. Splinter would never hurt your mother!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: We just got to a hot point here woooooo, and Fillien's just there just as amazed. So the plan was a success, to some, and now Karai's getting a little crazy. Will Fill say more, and what is Leo saying! Hehehe, only we know…. So next time. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	85. Chapter 84

**A.N: And so I figured out how Fillien will play into the time travel to Japan episode, and I'm hinting it in this chappy, so keep an eye out. Oh and Mega Shredder today, yeah I miss shrimpy Shredder.**

**Like the Cat I Am: shower of compliments received, lol. Late is a good date… time? I try to rhyme but I can't.**

**Kame Otaku: I hope you watched it by now because it was awesome!**

**Ericaphoenix16: The two girls love to make fun of Leo together, but then they get tense with each other**

**Beawolf's Pen: Leo's gonna do it…. And Karai better keep he cool.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 84<strong>

When Leonardo said those words about Splinter not being the one who took her mother away Karai's fury lit like a fire inside her. She wanted to slice Leo's head off right there for his false accusations, but the Footbots where already taking him away. Instead of turning around and ordering them to stop, Karai continued to stare at the sliding door in front of her and said back to the Footbots, "Tie him up. I don't care how but just leave him in front of the door and then hide. His brothers will come looking for him soon."

Leonardo continued to call out, "Karai! Stop this and listen to me. What you say about Splinter is not true—"

"And gag him!" She yelled, not wanting to hear a single word come out of the turtle's mouth again. She opened the sliding door and saw the little office with only a table and a spin chair. Wanting to get away from the main dojo room where the Footbots were strapping Leonardo to a chair, Karai marched in and shut the door behind her. But it stopped midway with a thump and an, "Ow," From Fillien. Karai turned around and looked down to see she had shut the door on the cat girl and the frame had hit her in the face.

Wincing, Karai slid the door open and said, "Sorry," to her friend.

"It's ok." Fillien replied, walking in and shaking her head of the pain. Karai shut the door once the cat was in and then went to stand by her to get the saddle off. Karai found a chair in the corner of the room and hung the leather seat on it. Fillien gave her pelt a shake before going over to stand next to the table

Knowing that her anger got the best of her earlier, Karai took a deep breathe to let herself calm down and said to Fillien, "Hey, why don't you sit on the table. There's nothing on it and no one is really using it now that Bradford and Dawson don't work here often."

"Ok." Fillien jumped up onto the table as Karai went around it to sit on the spin chair. Karai let the momentum spin her around once until she settled down to face Fillien. The cat girl lay on her stomach so that her front paws hung over the table and her tail was sawing behind her across the rest of the table. After a minute of silence, the cat girl was the first to break it, "What did Leo mean when he said your mother's death was a lie—"

"He was probably trying to trick me. He knows very well what his Sensei did."

Fillien held her head up and tried to say, "Yeah but what would he gain by lying—"

"Fill, stop." The kunoichi tried to say as calmly as she could. "I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing but a lie what he's saying."

"Ok, ok." Fillien sighed, laying her head back on her paws.

Karai silently thanked the cat girl for not pressuring the conversation more. Karai didn't want to be reminded about why she was doing this; to avenge her mother's death. And clearly she didn't want to be told it was a lie because she knew it was true. Shredder told Karai this, and it's the reason he was scarred from battle in trying to protect her and Tang Shen. If it were all lie, then Tang Shen would be alive and Shredder would not have any kind of vendetta to Hamato Yoshi. Karai's hand went to her right ear where there was a sort of chink on the rim of it. Karai had always had this scar since she could remember, but Karai never knew where it was from until she asked her father about seven years ago. He said it was from an attempted attack on Karai's life by Yoshi himself the night he killed Shen. It made Karai almost sick to think that anyone would have tried to hurt a young baby, but then again to Karai Yoshi was not a man but a monster.

The Kunoichi looked up at Fillien who was looking down at the floor all tired. At first, Karai thought about telling Fillien about the scar, but there really was never any need to. Maybe when the time was right she would tell Fillien, cut Karai wondered what good time that would be. "So," Fillien began to speak, breaking the silence. "I think I'm getting the idea of the plan, after it had changed several times."

Karai was beginning to think now would be the good time to tell Fillien about her ear scar, but then figured explaining the plan would be much better. "It hasn't changed," Karai said to the cat.

"We were supposed to get all the turtles at one time." Fillien reminded her.

Karai huffed and looked down at the floor. Then sounds outside made the two girls look up and see the shadow of the Footbots outside the sliding door. They had moved the chair to which Leo was strapped to in front of it door, letting Karai and Fillien see Leonardo's shadow move back and forth as he tried to struggle out of the chair. All with it came the sound of his muffled voice, so the girls figured he was gagged. Karai brought the conversation back by saying, "The others will come, and then Hamato Yoshi will follow behind."

The news made Fillien perk her head back to Karai and she hissed. "What! I thought you wanted the turtles." Fillien then stood up in a huff and said, "This is insane. Just tell me what it is you want? The turtles are the rat?"

Karai clenched her fist and banged it on the table. "All of them!" Why wasn't it getting to Fillien's head that the whole Hamato clan needed to be whipped out. "This should be easy for you to get. Splinter deserves to be dead, and so do his sons. You of all people should know why!"

"I do know why, but you shouldn't so be so mysterious about it. It's not like you to not tell me what angers you."

When Fillien mentioned the word anger, Karai realized that she was letting the emotion show through her body language. "I'm not angry," Karai tied to say as relaxed as she could, pulling her hand away and letting them rest behind her head as she leaned back on the chair. "And I'm not being mysterious. I'm focusing on the mission."

As if to demonstrate her point, Karai looked around Fillien and back to the door, seeing Leonardo's shadow had stopped moving. It looked to Karai as if he's given up trying to get free of his binds. Karai hadn't lost track of what she had been talking about and she continued to look at Karai. "I'm just worried all this focus would make you a little over…" Fillien faltered.

Karai's eyes shifted back to Fillien and she leaned forward on her chair so that she could get face to face with the cat girl. So close they were, Karai's nose almost touched Fillien's. "Over…. what?" She asked with venom in her tongue.

"Over obsessed?" Fillien said a sounding scared, lowering herself close to the table so her head lay against the wooden edge. Suddenly, she heard the sound of wooden beams creaking from the next room.

"Obsessed-"

"Shh." She put a paw up, covering Karai's mouth from talking anymore. "Do you hear that?" Karai shoved the cat girl's paw away from her mouth so that she could ask what Fillien meant about obsession. But before the Kunoichi could speak a word, Karai heard movement outside the door and she slowly stood up on her seat to watch Leonardo's shadow move around again. Muffling, and then some shuffle and clinging of metal, was heard on the other side of the door. Shadows, big terrapin shaped ones, moved from in front of the door and suddenly the muffling got louder. They heard Donatello say over the sound of muffling, "We can't understand what you're trying to say Leo." The muffling stopped and Leo screamed, "It's a Trap!"

"That's our cue." Karai said. Fillien stood up on the table and Karai climbed up next to her, standing up straight and holding her Tanto by her sides. She snapped her fingers and two Footbot's who had been in the room the whole time went over and opened the sliding doors. The girls were faced with the shells of the turtle brothers as the four mutants were looking at the Footbot's surrounding them from the other side of the room.

Michelangelo said, "Nice going, Leo. You could have said something."

"Ehem." Fillien chuffed, making the turtles turn to look at her and Karai.

Raphael pulled out his sais and said, "You have two choices, sweetheart." He used his weapon to cut through the ropes that held Leo to the chair, and once cut, the leader stood up. Raphael continued, "Let us go, or walk away from this inside a sandwich bag."

Fillien got confused at what he said and looked around to see if anybody else was just as confused as she was. "Sandwich bag?"

No one paid attention to her and Karai said to the red clad turtle, "Sorry, Raphael. Can't let you go." Karai jumped off the table and slid back into her seat. Fillien laid back down, belly on the table, next to the edge of the wooden furniture. Karai kept talking, "It's not really that personal with you turtles, I just need you for bait."

"She wants Splinter." Leo cleared it up with his brothers.

Karai looked at her hand as if she were more interested in them then the conversation going on, "Eventually your Sensei will track you here and when he shows up," she put her hand down and looked straight at the turtles with malice written all over her face, "Splinter will finally know what it's like to truly suffer." She motioned her hand forward and called out to the Footbots, "Restrain them."

As soon as she said that, weapons began to hit weapons, or bodies. Karai and Fillien watched relaxed from their sitting positions as the turtles began to fight all the Footbots in the room. At points it would seem like the turtles were gaining the upper hand, but misjudged completely forgetting the robots learned from them in every attack. Karai noticed they were still standing though, so she added a little doubt to ensure their demise, "My Footbots know every move. Every skill. Every attack."

"No matter what you do," Fillien added, "They do better."

"Nice." Karai commented to Fillien.

Fillien returned it, "I try."

Michelangelo's yelling was heard from across the room, "Heck yeah! And we can still call it a tactical retreat if you want!"

This got Fillien and Karai's attention and they both watched as the turtles climbed the catwalks and punching bags to get to the top of the wooden beams of the ceiling. Fillien asked, "A tactical what?"

"A retreat, anata wa damī! **(you dummy**!)." Karai practically yelled at her, "They're not staying to fight, they're escaping!" Standing up from her swerving chair and banging her fist on the table, Karai watched as the turtles got to the skylight and opened one window out. The Kunoichi yelled, "Footbots, don't let them escape." The metal soldiers immediately climbed the obstacle course up to the skylight window where the turtles disappeared. Standing up from her chair in a flash, Karai ran around the table and went to the lonely chair in the corner of the room where she hung the saddle. Fillien climbed off the table and stood erect next to Karai who practically flung the saddle on top of her. As quickly as she could, Karai tightened the straps around Fillien's midriff and then said, "Let's go."

As soon as Karai got on to Fillien's back, the cat girl spread her wings and took off. As the got up in the air Fillien folded her wings to fly through the open skylight and Karai ducked. Once they had gone through the window pane Fillien spread her wings out again to catch an updraft that took her high above the city.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well, if that doesn't get you worried. Hope you caught my hint. Anyway, so Karai's not chilling but she's trying, but when it's tense Fillien's getting the worst end. I said their ages to remind you guys how old they are and yes I intended to make Fillien older for reasons. Seeing a bit more of Karai's reason for her anxious behavior over the turtles, and we'll see more. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	86. Chapter 85

**A.N: Attention, since I start college this week, I'm going to have to go on a hiatus again. It's only to weeks and then we'll get back into the grove again. Thank you to Ericaphoenix16: for reviewing, also….**

**Kame Otaku: I think they were just a commited relationship. I bet everyone had to rewrite something in their finfics because of Tale of Yokai. I see that Shrek reference…..**

**Beawolf's Pen: I'm trying to make it different by making other issues. They wont fight so much, either, hopefully.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 85<strong>

Feeling the air rush by her, Karai sat up on the saddle and looked down the roofs passing below. She tried to find where the Footbots may have chased the turtles to, but Karai could not find anything moving between the allies or the tops of buildings in Chinatown.

"Ugh!" Karai grumbled, "I have to put trackers on those buckets of bolts."

Fillien rolled her eyes and continued to flap her wings then glide across the sky. "One of the many things that could have been done if you hadn't been thinking about just the vendetta and more on the progress of the mission."

Karai got angry at Fillien's remark and retaliated by kicking the cat hard on her right side. "OW!" Fillien cried out. "I'm not a horse!"

"Yeah, you're a mature seventeen year old. Act like one!"

"I am! You're supposed to be acting like the sixteen hear old mature leader that your father left behind to lead the clan. Why don't you act like the way you should—"

"Naze, watashi wa **(why, I oughta**)—" Karai lifted her hand into a fist, but quickly thought about would happen if she brought it down. Thankfully, Fillien's head was faced in the direction to New York's horizon and didn't see what Karai would have done. The last thing Karai needed was a repeat of last time she hurt Fillien out of anger. Karai took a deep breath and looked down towards the passing streets. In a small back lot, she saw a lot of movement going on. "Down there!" Karai yelled, pointing under them. Fillien looked down and didn't need to be told to fold her wings and dive down to the fight going on in the back alley.

When they got close, the girls realized the back lot was a park with a set of swings, a seesaw, and spinning bars. It reminded Karai and Fillien of a play set for kids, and by the looks of it the turtles were using the obstacles as well as a new set style of fighting to defeat the Footbots. "What? That's not how the turtles fight! Why are those freaks doing that?"

"Because it's something the Footbots haven't learned yet." Fillien gasped, realizing what the turtles were doing.

Karai heard this and growled, slamming a hand to the forehead. "Why me, why me, why me….."

The cat girl just over the roof a nearby building where two turtles were fighting a set of Footbot's. Seeing it was Leonardo and Raphael fighting back to back, Karai slightly tugged on Karai's mane and said, "Get me down there."

Without question the Kunoichi, Fillien landed on a roof to the right of the park and just meters away from Leonardo and Raphael who were kicking off the last of the Footbots off the roof together. As the brothers looked to be exchanging words, Karai got off from Fillien and said, "You and the Footbot's try and take down the turtles, but Leo's mine."

As they saw Raphael jump off the roof and down the side of the building, hitting a set of robots along the way, Fillien said, "Um, Karai-" but she didn't get to finish when Karai finally saw her chance to attack Leo was alone and she gave out a loud war cry, jumping up and bring her Tanto down on him. Fillien sighed and said, "Yeah, forget your best friend, also your mode of transportation, saddled up here with nothing to do."

Seeing Karai and Leonardo engaged deeply in combat, Fillien trotted t the edge of the building and poked her head over to down the play area below. All around the cement ground, remains of shredded Footbots littered the area while the ones that remained fully functional and intact attacked the turtles. But slowly, Fillien could see the numbers of mechs dwindle to single digits as the mutants continued to break them with one of their unpredictable moves. Fillien pressed the communicator attached to the rim of her ear right ear and said through it, "Extra Footbots, activate and head to our coordinates combat ready."

She realized the button on her ear com when she felt the message had gone through to the hideout. It had been a necessary precaution that Karai took to have Footbots on stand by and ready in case they were running mechs on the field. One of the only things Karai focused her mind on that were important, Fillien thought.

She heard a cheer from below and saw the three turtles brothers had finished tearing apart all the Footbots that had been in current disposal. Knowing she had to do her best to stall for the new set to come in, Fillien unfolded her wings and dove down to the nearest turtle in range; Raphael. The turtle gave a yelp as Fillien crashed into him and they rolled on the ground coming to a stop when Fillien pinned the red banded turtle on his shell. She sneered at him, barring her teeth and folding her ears back so that she seemed furious to the mutant, but Raphael wasn't completely phased. He tried to swipe at her with a sai but she jumped back in time, using his stomach as a spring board and knocking the wind out of him. Facing the other two with her back arched and hissing, Fillien glared at Michelangelo and Donatello as they got their weapons out and ready to fight.

From Michelangelo's point of view on Fillien left, the turtle saw the faded scar from Fillien battle with Erikku. Most of the healing flesh and fur was hidden underneath the saddle, but the orange banded turtle could still see most of the wound from the crook of the shoulder plate. "Woah," he gasped. The new wound combined with the faded scar over her cheek made him say out loud, "What happened to you, Catscratch?"

Donatello, who stood to her right, moved around a little to see what Michelangelo was talking about. He too gasped when he saw some of the scar. Hearing the name, Fillien's anger boiled and she jumped towards him yelling, "Don't call me that."

The turtle jumped out of the way and then landed on his hands a few feet away from where Fillien stood now. Getting a little bit more angry, Fillien tried jumping towards him again, but to avoid her the turtle ducked under her and spun on his shell, laughing as he did so. When Fillien landed and turned back to him and realized when he stood up and jumped back between his two feet, Michelangelo was actually dancing. "What the—?"

"YAH!" Donatello cried as he jumped up and tried to slam his staff into Fillien's rump. The girl ducked and rolled to the side away from the turtle. She got on her hind legs and extended her front claws to try and swipe at him. He avoided it by jumping back and attempted to throw a couple of shurikans in her direction. The weapons whizzed by her without making a scratch, so Fillien landed looking confused as to what Donatello was trying to do. When the purple masked turtle put his staff back on the leather latch on his back Fillien scuffed and taunted him. "What? Tired already?"

He stood tall and straight with a smirk on his face, which hinted to Fillien that he wasn't done yet. The sound of something cutting through wind was heard behind her and the cat looked back in time to see the shurikans hitting the walls around the back lot and coming back in her direction. Fillien gave a cat like screech and jumped around avoiding the little sharp weapons coming her way. When the chaos around her had stopped Fillien stood on her feet, panting at the work she had to do to keep from getting pierced. A sudden war cry was heard from next to her and she caught a glimpse of Raphael charging towards her and using his weight to slam right into her side. Fillien cried out as she rolled on the ground and came to a stop slumped against a tether pole. She thought she heard Donatello scolding Raphael for hitting her where she had been hurt before, but Fillien shook it off as a side effect of hearing things from being pummeled into a pole.

When she got up to stand she was faced with the three turtles aiming their weapons at her, "Round two then…" The sound of something mechanical was heard from above all the mutants and when they looked up, Footbots were jumping down from a nearby building and landing just beside Fillien. "HA!" Fillien cheered as the turtles had a look of dissatisfaction cross their faces at the amount of soldiers that came. Smiling devilishly towards the retpiles, Fillien hissed, "Look who's going to get the last laugh now, tortues! **(turtles!)**" Fillien looked at the Footbots beside her and she pointed a paw towards the brothers, "Attack!" Without wasting a second the Footbots went after the turtles, and Fillien took this chance to breathe and look to the roof where she had left her friend fighting Leonardo. Karai and the blue banded turtle were no longer there.

On top of the Chinatown gates Leonardo and Karai were practically fighting out on a whim, each one giving off a blow that surprised the other. Karai blocked a katana from coming to her face with her small sword and said, "Think you've won." She kicked him upside the chin, then did a three sixty to make a round and try and stab him. He dodged and that's all he did, making the Kunoichi angry. Karai just wanted to see more come out of him, she wanted to see how far he would go but all he did was evade attacks. It was getting on her nerve so bad that she made her small set of palm claws appeared from her palm armor and she used it to grab at his sword and hoist herself over him. When she landed at the other side of Leo, Karai crouched and spun her foot to swipe under his feet making Leonardo fall off and slide to the edge of the green gate. He hung on for dear life to the curved edge of the roof but was slipping off every inch every second. Karai smiled, pulled out a few shurikans and threw them to where his two big fingers gripped the edge. She yelled, "Fall!" as they hit their mark, where Leo's fingers had let go at the last moment before the weapons could pierce him.

Karai jumped over to the edge where Leo hung seconds ago and looked over to see where Leo had fallen. Her eyes widened when she saw he wasn't lying on the ground, in fact, he was nowhere to be seen. She looked across the street, to the building, and down a few blocks but she didn't see a big giant turtle anywhere from where she was. Karai was thinking of climbing down and checking to see if he was right under her, until she heard someone yell from behind her. Karai had only a moment to see Leo jump out from behind the roof but couldn't stop the hilt of his sword from hitting her right in the face. She didn't realize she had lost her balanced and had stepped off the edge until she looked down at the ground coming towards her. At the last second Karai grabbed the string that hung the China lamps from the gates to the building across the street, but she didn't realize that her small set of palm claws were still out until she felt her grip slipping off from the rope.

This time, Karai did fall and when she hit the cement ground she landed hard on her right side, the air almost getting knocked out of her. Breathing hard to recover from the shock of the impact Karai winced a little and kept a strong face. Leonardo landed steadily on his feet just in front of her and she looked up at him, surprised at how easily he got the jump on her earlier. Also, she was surprised at how much stronger he looked now after the battle. Leonardo stood tall, holding out his weapon so that the tip of the sword pointed right at her face. There were only hints of how tired and beat up he was like his attempt to catch his breath. Leonardo looked down on her with stern yet sincere eyes.

He said in between pants, "Shredder….is lying to you. Splinter…would never hurt an innocent." Karai's eyebrow raised and for a small moment, she looked down, trying to take in what he said. Shredder, lie? To her? He wouldn't, how else did Karai loose her mother? How else did her father get those burn marks that forced him to wear metal armor that covered every inch of his body ? There was no way. Karai didn't have time to continue thinking about what the turtle had said when Leo continued, "Your grudge….is with me. Stay away from my brothers….and my Sensei. Understood?" All she did was blink once and just give her usual not-giving-a-fuck glare. Karai didn't want to show it, but she was actually feeling a bit scared of Leonardo's threat and she almost took it seriously even though he wanted her to.

"Karai!"

Both Leonardo and Karai looked back down the main street of Chinatown where Fillien was running down at top speed towards the gate where two ninja's were. Leonardo sheathed his sword and took off running in the opposite direction, away from Chinatown and its gate so that he could run across the street and leap towards the building on the other side. With a strong leap, the turtle grabbed hold of the fire escape at the first level of the building. Looking back at Karai, he said in a very honest tone, "Believe me, Karai." Then he continued his climb up the ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Ooooooo, wonder what will Karai think now. So Fillien got her share of the fight but meh let the Footbots do it, I mean I would if I got to sit down and relax. Meanwhile Karai can't stop going after Leo but her anger makes her distracted and she looses the fight, well will you look at that. Anyway, what will Karai do after hearing about all this? I'm KikaKatTIOI, see you in two weeks, peace out!<strong>


	87. Chapter 86

**A.N: Wow, my two week of college has been weird. I've managed to disperse my time between homework, work, and free time. But it's only the first few week so it may get tougher to update, yet I'll try to stay sharp. Thank you all for waiting patiently. BTW today's episode screwed with how this story will go again….ugh….**

**Ericaphoenix16: Hope it wasn't too long a wait this time.**

**Kame Otaku: Thanks. Hahah, I actually have been having trouble with snakarai, and after today's episode…. Yeah I won't spoil ahahah. Filly is officially a Filly LOL**

**Beawolf's Pen: Karai is slowly getting it. And thanks.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 86<strong>

Karai sat up slowly, trying not to show pain from her hurt side, as she watched the blue banded turtle climb to the top. Fillien ran up to her fallen friend and skidded to a stop next to her. She lowered her head to signal the human girl to grab on and Karai did so by holding on to the cat's mane. Raising her head and stepping back, Fillien helped Karai to her feet and once Karai could stand on her own Fillien started to ask several questions without taking a breath, "Are you ok—what did he do—is it bad—let me see!"

Karai held her hands up to get her friend to stop bombarding her with questions and said, "I'm fine…" Karai lightly rubbed her side where she had landed on earlier but kept her eyes trained to where Leo want. "But—"

"Um, Leo?" Someone interrupted them from above. The girls looked back to one rooftop where Donatello called out to his brother across the street, "The robots have learned our moves!"

Michelangelo ran up next to him and with his nun chucks, started waving them around and doing some sort of weird dance with his feet. "Our crazy has become normal!" Fillien and Karai both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other in question. Suddenly, all three of Leo's brothers ran across the ropes that hung the lamps, running from the Footbots that where going to cross. Once all the turtles were safely on the other side with him, Leo cut all the ropes and cutting off the way for the Footbots to come after them. As they started to run off, Fillien took a step forward and said, "I'll gather the remaining Footbots and track them down—"

Not another step and Karai held Fillien back with a harsh, "NO!" The cat girl froze hearing the Kunoichi this angry. Hearing herself lose control that easily, Karai took a breath and said, "I just…I just want to go back to the Hideout….."

Seeing how Karai was acting odd and sad, Fillien made no argument and watched Karai begin to walk slowly down the street that crossed in front of Chinatown. The pain on Karai's side made her stumble a little but she kept her footing and stood still. Watching the girl struggle, Fillien trotted up to Karai's side and brushed against it lightly so that Karai ended up leaning on the cat girl for support. The Kunoichi gave a small, "Thank you." So together, they continued down the street with the Footbots following obediently behind.

)))))))))))))) One Week Later (((((((((((((((

Karai ended up having to stay put in the hideout after the skirmish with the turtles. It was only a bruised rib on her right side that needed caring, but it was enough to keep the girl stuck in her room or the Great Hall and sending out Footbot patrols from there. Thankfully while Karai healed, Fillien had been at her side helping her get around the Hideout so that she could do more than sit around. Once, Fillien said, "Hey, remember the time I was hurt really bad and you stayed with me to be company."

"Yes," Karai had answered.

"You said that if you were in my position you would go mad."

"Oh the irony."

However, with all the help of Fillien and the stress relieved of patrols with Footbots doing the work, Karai could not leave the anger welling up in her behind.

It was not the confines of the hideout that made her mad but the idea that she had failed her mission. There had been no mention of it since Fillien and Karai got back that night, and Karai didn't want to hear about it at all until she had thought through what had gone wrong. The turtles had learned how to defeat the Footbots, because the mechs only knew the traditional moves of combat and the turtles would destroy them before they learned their weird modern ones. Karai should have…. No the Kraang should have programed them to learn faster, move quicker, obey better….all this was the Kraang's fault. If Shredder ever found out about this mission gone wrong she would blame it on the Kraang, but Karai really hoped he wouldn't find out about the mission all together. Shredder would have her head for not following his orders, and she didn't want to be on the wrong end of it.

Going behind Shredder's back, not only did she break the rule of attacking the turtles but she also failed in capturing them all and drawing Splinter out. Thinking about the rat man always made Karai's blood boil, especially since she can't bring him out of the open again as Shredder was able to do month's ago. Why couldn't she get to him, or at least succeed and taking down his followers? She wanted the Hamato clan to end, and she hoped in doing so would do her mother peace. Karai was going to end the turtles, take them down, and then she would go after Hamato Yoshi. All she needed was a plan, a new and better one.

One day, Karai was sitting slumped on the stone chair in the Great Hall, alone until Fillien came rushing in and rambling on, "The midnight patrols have been sent out to do the east side of the city and we'll have the early ones out for the west." There was no reaction from the Kunoichi, nothing, and all she did was continue to stare at the glass stained window up ahead. After a pause and taking a good look at her friend, Fillien asked, "Hey Karai, are you ok?" After hearing her name, Karai was jolted out of her daze and she brought back to the present. Sitting up straight on the pedestal and rubbing her eyes as if she had woken up from sleeping, Karai sighed and asked, "Wha-what did you say?"

"I just sent the patrol for midnight and the tomorrow early sunrise one is set."

"Oh, ok." Karai just said, sitting back.

"You don't look too good. You actually look tired, and you haven't been on patrol for a week."

Karai grumbled at Fillien pointing out her confinement to the Hideout, "Thank you, I didn't need to be reminded."

"Sorry." Fillien said sheepishly. Seeing the sadness forming in Fillien's eyes, Karai leaned over her seat a little as if trying to get a closer look at her friend. The Kunoichi didn't mean to be salty towards Fillien, it just came out that way. Guessing it had to do with doing absolutely nothing but think in the last week, Karai came up with a way to make her happy as well as get herself out of the Hideout without doing so much. "Hey." Karai began, making the cat perk her head up and have her eyes go wide with curiosity. "Do you want to do some flying?"

An hour later, Fillien was soaring over the city as Karai rode on her with the saddle on tight around the cat. Fillien looked all around her as they past the main city below them, Karai smiling as the cat gave a worried whine. Then she said, "Karai, I don't think this is a good idea with your injury and all."

"Relax, I'm not going to do much but sit on your back and direct you. Besides, it's been a week and I think the bruises have healed enough for me to at least go outside."

"But—but what if we crash land and I—"

"Fill, let's try to have a good time instead of coming up with bad scenarios. Anyway you got the landing part down last time, so let's start working on doing more then straight ahead flying."

"There is a reason we come up with bad scenarios and it's to keep us from getting killed." As Fillien rambled on the topic of horrible situations, Karai tested her grip on the leather bar of the saddle and then she made sure her feet were in the shoe straps. Feeling secure, Karai interrupted Fillien by saying, "Would you quiet complaining and keep your eyes on the sky."

"Fine."

**[Song: HTTYD soundtrack Test Drive by John Powell]**

The two flew for about another minute until they left the city limits and were now over the water of the bay. The night sky glittered with stars and there was only a crescent moon giving off the little light for them to see. Knowing no one could see them around this part, Karai felt they could safely change course. "Ok, let's take this nice and slow. Lean left." Fillien huffed but did so anyway. Karai only needed to lean her head to see the dark water far below. Karai smiled at the site, and then said, "Now bank right." Karai felt Fillien lean in the direction when she tilted the other way. Both turns had been tight and smooth, and both turns gave Karai a new boost of energy. "Ok level out." Once the cat was flying straight again, Karai looked at the cat girls wings as she heard the wind brush against the soft feathers. "This is so cool."

"You think you've seen cool?" Fillien asked surprised, looking back at Karai. "You haven't seen cool yet."

"You sound excited, where did all the fear go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fillien looked away from Karai and down at the water below. Before Karai could begin to laugh at her friend, Fillien yelled out, "Hang on!" and she folded her wings. Feeling the sudden dive and her heart begin to race, Karai yelled out and hung on tight to the leather bar. She looked in front of her to see the water coming close, but instead of fear filling her lungs the Kunoichi screamed in joy. Once they were a foot or two off the water, Fillien leveled out. Karai sat up and looked around, seeing how close the bay was to their feet. This prompted her to lean down over her left and brush her hand to touch the surface of the passing water. Fillien cocked her head back and laughed at Karai who was enjoying flying over the water and splattering it on herself. When the Kunoichi stood straight and forward again, she looked to see the city coming back towards them. "We can't fly inland yet." Karai said, "We need to fly longer."

"Well, the sea wind is too strong to fly over tonight, so anywhere within the bay would be nice."

"Ok, how about we fly up."

"Ok." Fillien motioned her wings to tilt back as she let the wind bring her up. Once she was flying straight towards the sky, she began to flap her wings hard. Karai leaned herself closer to Fillien so she wouldn't be blown off by the passing wind. Feeling the breeze whipping around her, Karai not only could feel the one come right from above but the one that Fillien's wings pumped within each stroke. It was so hard she even heard the thump on the wind as Fillien continued to push higher. Karai was so impressed she wanted to see how far they had gotten into the sky. It was too dark to find clouds, so she looked back and saw the city growing smaller and smaller until it looked like the buildings were a mile below. "Wow," Karai gasped, now sitting up and turning her upper body to get a better look at the shrinking city, "This is so—Argh!" Karai clenched her teeth and held her healing side as she felt pain shoot up from the bruised area.

"Karai…" Fillien called back worried. Distracted, Karai had turned back around in a position that caught the passing wind, forcing the girl to let go of the leather bar and pushing her off the security of the saddle. Karai screamed as he felt herself drop backwards towards the city underneath. Feeling the weight on her back ease out and hearing the screams of her friend, Fillien leveled out and looked down to watch Karai fall through the sky. "KARAI!" Fillien dove down quickly, folding her wings and shrinking herself as much as she could so the wind didn't slow her down to rescue Karai.

The human girl did her best to not panic but as the wind turned her around to look down, she started to yell out seeing how close she was coming to the buildings. She could even make out individual cars on the streets in between. "FILLIEN!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Fillien tried to reassure the girl. Finally, in what felt like forever, Fillien had come up next to Karai, and desperately the girl tried to reach out and grab the saddle but it was too far. "Fill! I can't—"

"I've got an idea." Fillien told her. "Just stay still."

"What!"

"Trust me!" She tried to dive faster than Karai and move herself around in the air. Once she was below Karai and in front of her, Fillien spread her wings so the wind pushed her up and into Karai. Quickly grabbing hold on the leather bar, Karai moved herself to sit back on the saddle and secure her feet into the footholds. The pain in her side had gone away, but that wasn't the reason she had pressed closer into Fillien's neck; it was the fact they were still falling even though Fillien tried to slow their dive with her wings spread out. "Karai! We're getting closer to the buildings. I can't maneuver back up or I'll hit one."

Karai looked around and saw that the buildings were now surrounding them as they continued to get closer to the ground. "Then maneuver in between!"

"What!"

"Trust me! I'll help you!" Fillien nodded and leveled out so that she flew forward, towards a building. "Make a right!" Karai commanded. Fillien did just that and made a sharp right, barely skimming the building. As another building came, Karai yelled, "Left!" No hesitation and Fillien made a left turn. Once she leveled out, Fillien flapped her wings harder and slowly added altitude to the flight. As they started going up, one building built with an arch on the roof stood in the girl's way. Karai smirked and yelled, "Fold and spin!" The cat eyed the arch and smiled, folding her wings and spinning as she shot right through with Karai leaning close to make it easer to spin. Once they left arch behind, Fillien spread her wings out so that she flew steady over the buildings, until a really tall building came into view.

"Empire State!" Fillien yelled.

"Dive, spin, and go around."

Fillien only hesitated a little bit but closed her eyes to force herself to dive. She opened them once she felt they had gotten down far enough, then she angled her wings to spin and then spread her wings to let herself go left around the giant building. Once they were in the clear and were flying over the bay again, Karai sat up and looked around at their surroundings. No sign of buildings and obstacles in their way, the girl cheered putting her arms in the air and waving them. "Woohoo!"

Fillien joined along yelling in joy and titling right and left slightly to show excitement. Karai stopped cheering but kept her smile as she leaned down and scratched Fillien on the side of her neck. "Good job."

"You too."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So yeah, lots of HTTYD references, and I'll be putting the song between paragraphs where I want it to start to make it easier. Karai, still angry, finally feels it's time to get out only to almost get herself killed. Good thing the two work in harmony to fly together. Next chapter we get two coinciding episodes. You'll know what I mean when you read next week. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	88. Chapter 87

**A.N: Ok, I need someone to explain to me TRICERA *FUCKING* TONS! I mean I remember lividly those guys in the 2003 series but like wow, what a riot. Also *watches season 3 finale on Nickelodeon website**watches everything**begins to cry* NOOOO MY BABIES WHAT THE FRICK THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO-AND NOW AHHHHHH I'M ACTUALLY CRYING AND ANGRY AT THIS. THAT'S IT, I'M BREAKING OFF OF CANON BECUASE SHIT JUST GOT REAL!**

**Ericaphoenix16: I needed to write a cute chappy**

**Kame Otako: After the season finale, oh yeah, i'm so bringing them out**

**Beawolf's Pen: Who sees them is the real question.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 87<strong>

Within the main city's tall skyscrapers, a group of figures dressed in dark clothing were standing on the roof one building looking up at the star filled sky. After seeing a flying cat with a girl riding on top whiz by the building, the first one to do anything was a man with short black hair and a defined cleft chin. His dark eyes watched the two flyers disappear into the darkness of the night as he pulled out a phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the other end to answer and when it did he said, "Boss, nous avons trouvé la jeune fille et elle est la vie." **(Boss, we found the girl and she's the alive.)**

"Donc la rumeur est pas vrai que Erikku tuée, remercier les cieux. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons rien faire de lui avoir désobéi à un ordre direct maintenant ..." **(So the rumor isn't true that Erikku killed her, thank the heavens. Sure we can't do anything about him disobeying a direct order now...)**

"Donc, elle a survécu, quel est le plan?" **(So she survived, what's the plan?)**

"No more spies for sure, but that doesn't mean we can't find out any more information for ourselves."

"Sir?"

))))))))))))))))))) Later in the night ((((((((((((((((((((((

Seeing the familiar dark and abandoned street, Fillien dove down with Karai leaning into her to keep a good hold. As soon as the cat girl was about five feet from the ground, she pulled her back feet forward into the ground and then followed with her front paws. Landing into an easy trot, Fillien cheered at the smooth touchdown and Karai sighed with relief. Once they came to a stop in front of the old church, Karai jumped off and said, "Wow that was some flight."

"Enough to feel like it only felt like a short one." Fillien said, sounding exhausted. "It's only two in the morning."

"Aw," Karai cooed playfully, "Is it past the kitty's bed time."

"No it's past yours." Fillien joked, ramming her shoulder lightly into Karai's side. The girl hissed and held it in pain. Remembering that was where Karai had been hurt earlier in the week, she quickly said, "Sorry, sorry."

"No, it's fine. Sore o dan **(Dang it)** I should have known my injury wasn't completely healed."

"Yeah, don't twist yourself too much or you'll be falling on the ground in random places, and dangerous ones. Like flying for instance, who knows what would happen there."

Fillien began to walk towards the hideout, and Karai followed alongside her making a joke of her own, "Oh no, wouldn't want to imagine it."

Fillien laughed with her and said without thinking, "I'm glad to see you coming back around."

Karai stopped smiling and asked confused, "What do you mean?"

Fillien winced. She didn't want to anger Karai by saying the failed mission against the turtles had made her act harshly. So Fillien corrected herself and said, "What I mean is… is that you enjoyed the flight anyway after that horrible scare."

Karai could tell she was lying, but since she was starting to become sore on her injured side she didn't press on. Walking up the steps, the two girls walk inside quietly, but instead of following Karai Fillien stopped just at the door. Hairs standing on end, Fillien looked around for what felt like a pair of eyes was watching her. Skimming the rooftops and streets, Fillien tried to find anyone catching a glimpse of the two walk into the old church. When she saw nothing, Fillien took it as a false alarm and walked inside.

The next night was walking towards Karai's room when the cat girl heard and all too familiar voice from inside say, "Kraang will be by to do that which is known as pick the object known as Old Suite."

At first Fillien stopped by the edged of the door frame to shake her head of the poorly spoken English that she had just heard. Then she peaked inside the room, hoping that what she heard was just her imagination. Grumbling in annoyance, Fillien watched suspiciously as Karai's back was turned to her as the Kunoichi faced a hologram image of a Kraang droid's face. Karai said to it, "Don't forget, mega thrusters and as much plasma regenerates as you can put into it."

"Kraang agrees." And the connection was caught, which signal Fillien to walk in as Karai picked up a silver circular console on her bed where the hologram had projected from.

Karai was just fiing up the red and black sheets of her mattress when she heard Fillien bhind her, "What old suite?"

The Kunoichi wipped around but kept a straight face. "It's a surprise."

Fillien gave her a raised eyebrow, showing her she didn't want the BS. Karai sighed, knowing she couldn't keep up the false statement, and walked over to the other side of the room where two sets of furniture were. One was an shelf with cabinets underneath, the whole thing acting like an alter with candles and photos set up. Next to it was a wooden chair and hanging on the back rest was a red ninja suite. Recognizing it as Karai heled the big cloak of fabric up, Fillien stated surprisaed, "Bradford's old suite? What do you need it for?"

"Experiment." KArai simply answered. "I'm going to have the Kraang use it with a knew mobile weapon that can fight the turtles."

"Yeah but why Bradford's suiet?"

"Because it's old and Dog breath doesn't need it."

"Does he know?"

"No but do I care?"

"Good point. Now for my next question…. What happened to not trusting the Kraang?"

"I don't trust the alliance, but that doesn't mean I can't pretend to be their allies and ask for some help. They're giving us what we need so why not use it while we still have the means to ask them for cool tech."

Fillien pondered, "Seems risky, but when do you not take risk."

"Exactly." Karai finished with a smirk. "Besides, I'm bored as hell and I'm going to need time to make some plans and modification while I'm stuck 'resting' my stupid injury."

Fillien scuffed, turning around to walk out of the room. "Yeah, you go do that while I join a patrol of Footbots."

"Ugh, stop taunting me with your fun!"

Fillien stopped at the door and looked back with a confused stare. "Going out with Footbots?"

Karai deadpanned. "Yes, I like to hang out with useless chunks of metal—No I mean going out on patrol, Neko **(Cat)**." Karai out of mocking frustration threw the old ninja suite on the chair and then leaned on one leg and crossed her arms in sassy sort of way.

Seeing the smirk on the Kunoichi, Fillien shook her head and trotted out. "Ok, ok, I won't torture you anymore."

)))))))))))))))) Within the City (((((((((((((((

Fillien laid on her belly just on the edge of a roof. The building she was on had a view of the skyscrapers to the east of the city. She couldn't believe the site of how the lights just sparkled from the buildings and the advertisements boards, giving the tall structures a colorful glow. A mechanical sound from behind her made her grunt in annoyance. Turning her head around she saw the five Footbots she had brought with her standing and waiting in dead silence for an order.

"Je manque les querelles gênant de les Foot Soldiers normale **(I miss the annoying bickering from the normal Foot Soldiers**)" She said sarcastically. Standing up on her feet and then turing herself around to fzc them, Fillien said with authority in her voice. "All right, you're all going down Blecker St but keep an eye on intersecting streets. Two of you take to the roofs while the rest of you run the bottom. I take around crossing it. Meet back at the hideout within an hour."

Processing the information in only milliseconds, the Footbots went into action. Two staid on the rooftops while the rest ran down the streets, all of them going down Bleaker. "Eh bien, ils sont sûrs affective. Je peux voir pourquoi Karai boaste au sujet de leur obéissance. **(Well, they sure are affective. I can see why Karai boasted about their obedience.)" **

Fillien spread her wings and flew off down her side of the patrol area, her mind wondering to the time Karai had expressed such joy of the Footbot's ability to quickly take orders. Even though the cat girl kept her eyes train on the streets, the cat's mind wondered to the impact of the use of these new weapons on Karai. Not only that but also the fact that she was made in charge by the Shredder made this situation a little more scary to think. The amount of power Karai had within the clan could make her power hungry, especially with the Vendetta Karai had suddenly gone fully engrossed in.

Why did Karai suddenly want the Hamato clan to vanish all together? Fillien remembered Karai had made good allies with Leonardo once. Sure after he backstabbed her, but before that Karai was open for their help. She hated Hamato Yoshi but that didn't stop her from finding a connection with the blue masked turtle. Now, she was dead set on destroying them and their Sensei. Splinter had always been a thorn on Karai's side, and mention of his name would make her furious beyond anything. But now she was suddenly hell bent on him she wanted to take action and doing so many plans all at once made her blind to the real end point of the mission; to get him. What was it that made Karai go crazy?

Fillien shook it up, letting out a breath of relief remembering that her friend was safe in the Hideout now, tending to herself and still being able to crack a joke.

After half an hour of flying and no sign of strange mutated turtles jumping around the city, Fillien landed on a building that over looked an intersecting street with a heavy amount of people walking around the sidewalks at this time of night. "Humph," She said to herself as she lay on her belly. "Finally I see some real sites of the city that never sleeps." All for a sudden, there was the sound of a car screeching to a halt down the west end of the intersection crossing in front of Fillien's building. Just like everyone in the street stopping dead at the sound, Fillien perked her head up in the direction to where it came from and saw skid marks on the pavement. It led to a car that had stopped just at the light which was green at the time. Other cars had followed suite and stopped their cars just at the light like the first one. Everyone that had eyes looked to the middle of the crossroad and gawked and pointed at something stumbling around. It was a giant class container that could probably fit a person inside, but the contents were green globs of ooze with human insides floating among it. Holding it up were feet made out of the same ooze and arms with the same material on its side.

Fillien shook her head and smirked, "Well, well, a new mutant. This is definitely the real New York life—" she stopped talking when she saw the container of organs speak through a metal voice box attached to the belt of the canister. The creature was asking in a cracked voice to people nearby for someone it couldn't find, but Fillien couldn't tell the name due the speakers poor quality. Getting desperate he marched to the nearest pedestrian, shaking him around and asking if they knew the person he was looking for. Fillien growled and stood up from laying down on the roof, "This mutants going to cause trouble if he…. He…" A tugging feeling in Fillien's chest and a prick in the back of her mind made her gasp as she suddenly began to recognize this mutant. "No… no it can't…"

Sirens were heard from the east end of the intersection and soon a police car came into the scene, managing to bypass pared cars and stop just in front of the mutant. When the can with legs and feet turned around, Filliien saw a pair of eyes from inside the container look to the police. But this wasn't new to her, because she had seen them before….

"Pul-Pulverizer?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: You thought the guy was a one hit wonder, ahah, not gonna happen. Random people still not telling us what they want with our kitty. Also, Karai making deals with Kraang, I think we all know where that will go. But now with our container of guts, what will Fillien do? Find out next... AFTER I GET MYSELF A MACE AND GO AFTER THE CREATORS! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	89. Chapter 88

**A.N: Ugh, Disneyland, why must you make me tired to write. Well, not too tired too post. (World of Color BTW AHHHHH!)**

**Eircaphoneix16: Maybe up until the last few episodes of season 3. I can't say for sure.**

**Kame Otaku: Lol, tell me how you fare after the season finally, if you're still alive after that ans some homework ahhah.**

**Beawolf's Pen: It did hurt, but wait until the end of this little story.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 88<strong>

"Pulverizer!" Fillien gasped as she stood up straight on her roof spot, watching as the can of slime and guts, which had once been her friend, now marched around on two feet and flung his slimy hands around in a threatening motion. Fillien tried to grasp how this was happening since she remembered the last time she saw him he was being carried away by the turtles in an immobile container of ooze and organs.

At first she got flustered remembering how the Pulverizer had been friends with the turtles the whole time and only joined the Foot to sneak around for intel. And yet, memories of the times the young man listened to her as she told him stories and she returned the kind gesture by listening to him. Fillien's scowl turned into a smile as she recalled the time when he called her one of the coolest mutant's head seen and how he wanted to be like her kind.

"He got what he deserved…" Fillien repeated what Bradford had told her after Pulverizer had been turned into a giant immobile glob. "No, he got what he wanted." She whispered sadly. From then on out she could only imagine what the turtles had done to take care of him since.

The cat's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell when the police had gotten out of their cruiser at some point during Fillien's flashbacks. They attacked the Pulverizer using their batons and aiming to break the glass.

"No!" Fillien yelled. Feeling a sense of protectiveness over her friend, the cat girl jumped off the roof and glided down towards the fight. People ran away, screaming as they saw a large flying cat swoop down and land behind the tin can with arms and legs. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled in the direction of the police. One of them froze as did Pulverizer when they heard her yell and then staid still and at what they saw. One policeman in the other hand didn't listen in time and he hit the glass of the can so hard, Pulverizer stumbled back and dropped something in his hands that he had the whole time. Fillien snorted in curiosity as she saw it was a photo frame, but whoever was on it she didn't see because the glass pan broke. Pulverizer got angry and growled, waving his big hands around and smashing them into the two police men so that they went flying and hit their car.

Fillien gasped, seeing Pulverizer was about to go for another attack and she yelled, "Pulverizer stop!"

The tin can turned around to look at her, eyes staring at her as if he tried to understand who she was. At first, Fillien felt heartbroken he couldn't recognize her, for she was the one who he had been close friends with when he was under cover as a Foot member. But then the cat remembered her pigeon man friend Pete said something about how mutations were so unstable that most victims don't come out remembering who they are.

Fillien had no time to dwell on the connection between Pulverizer and this information for at that time people started to come out of hiding to see what was going on. Thinking quickly on her feet, Fillien chirped in a cat like manner and then began to jump around. "Hey, Pulverizer. Come on. Follow the Kitty."

Like a being possessed by the grace of Fillien's agility, the mutant can of ooze stepped forward and began to follow Fillien out of the street. As soon as she got him past a couple of cars, Fillien broke into a run, slow enough though so the Pulverizer could follow her close behind. Seeing an alley up ahead, Fillien made a turn inside and then skidded to a halt just in the middle where the path. Pulverizer stumbled inside and then stopped seeing she that stopped running and had turned around to face him. Seeing his eyes shift all around the are nervously, Fillien chuckled and said, "It's ok Pulverizer, you don't have to worry. You're safe."

Understanding that he was ok to relax, the mutant marched forward and through the cracking voice box said, "You're….not….April."

"What?" Fillien asked, her nose scrunching up in confusion. "Who did you think I was—" Suddenly, Fillien remembered the red haired girl that the turtles had always tried to protect. "No, way, you're not talking about April O'Neil are you?"

Hearing her full name made Pulverizer jump a little exited and he picked up his marching speed so that in a few seconds he was just a foot away from Fillien. His arms were out as if he were about to strangle the cat, but he made no move to hurt Fillien as he asked, "You…. Know…April!"

"Yeah, I do but why are you looking for her… wait a second… it's because she's friends with the turtles….. and you are too." Fillien sighed and looked down to the floor, shoulders hunched over as if she was defeated. And she felt that way. This mutant who was once a human and her friend now cared more about some random girl then the friendship he had with Fillien during his time at the Hideout.

"I don't…. understand…" He began to say.

Fillien sighed, turning around and sitting on her hind paws so that she didn't have to look at him and try and see visions of the young man's face on the glass. She hung her head again and said out load, "It's not your fault you don't understand. You're probably all messed up because of the mutation. I don't blame you for wanting to be someone better, a mutant even, especially since other people have brought you down before, like me."

"But you….never brought…. Me down."

"No that's not what I meant I want to say I've been shunned too and- and – you—you just—" Fillien's head shut up and she whipped around to face him, eyeing him as if she were seeing him for the first time since he left that night to get mutated. "Pulverizer…."

"Fill—Fillien…."

"Pulverizer!" Fillien got so excited, a few tears of joy left her eyes and she rammed herself into his container so that her head was rubbing against the glass in affection. Since she couldn't exactly hug the big guy, this was the best she could do. But that didn't seem to matter to her because all she cared about was that her friend remembered who she was. The Pulverizer made no move, but he watched almost dumbfounded at the cat girl who continued to rub her head against the container. Finally, when she pulled away and wiped away the tears, Fillien began to jump around and yell, "Oh this s great!" She then stopped jumping and faced him. "Do you know how many timed I've thought about what happened to you after the turtles took you away? I mean since they were your friends I'm sure they took care of you somehow but I mean were they nice? Did they treat you well? I guess they helped you somehow because you're walking around and outside. What are you doing outside anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous for mutants to be out in the open? Those Policeman could have hurt you! And you could have hurt them! Are you crazy, trying to attack them full on?"

Realizing Pulverizer stepped back a little being overwhelmed with cat's questions, Fillien relaxed and tried to slow down. "Sorry," She said, "I got a little carried away there. It's just really great to see you." There was no response. "Are you ok? How bad did the mutagen screw with your head? I mean, not enough to mess with your memories, but enough for you to be brave enough and go outside."

"I… am…. me….." he said slowly.

"Of course I know it's you, Donatello said so. Funny how I believed them but it make sense."

"Donnie…."

"Yeah, that's the nickname his brother's have for him…." Fillien said with a shrug as she sat down on her back feet. "I'm guessing you're personal with them too." She looked down at the floor a little sad. "I just want to know one thing. Was all the stuff between you and me a part of your cover being in the Foot? Or did you actually mean everything you said?" Pulverizer gave nothing but a blank stare. At first, Fillien's face was full of worry and impending grief if she didn't get the answer she wanted. But since she got no answer at all, she shook her head and her face was replaced with determination as she almost hissed, "Pulverizer, please tell me it wasn't a lie?" Her sudden change in mood made him step back, but Fillien completely ignored it and she stood back up on all fours and marched to him. "Come on you have to at least remember that much. Don't let me think…. I don't want to think of you as a bad person Pulverizer." She reached up and grabbed the container, trying not to dig her claws into the glass so that it wouldn't break. Shaking the container, Fillien yelled, "Pulverizer please! Are we friends or not!?"

"Friends….?"

Hearing a reaction, Fillien smiled with pure happiness and let go of the glass can. "Yes! Yes, we're friends, right?"

"Friends…. Friend….." As if a light blub went on over his head, his eyes widened and he yelled, "April…. O'Neil! Friend!"

The words teared Fillien's heart in half and she let go of the container. "This again? What is it with you and April?! When did you get so obsessed her?"

Suddenly, Pulverizer turned away and began to march back out the alley. "Must… Find…. April…."

"No!" Fillien growled. She jumped around the walking can and stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "No, Pulverizer! I'm your friend. That is if you want to be. Just tell me that when we worked together if it was true or not."

"Move… away… Fillien…" Pulverizer said angrily, his voice box slightly going static.

"See! You know my name! You care! Just tell me—"

"LEAVE ME!" Pulverizer yelled and quicker than Fillien could process what was going to happen, the container of ooze lifted his large goory arms and rammed them into Fillien so that she was pushed so hard to the side of the alley, she hit her head on a wall hard and slumped limp to the ground. With her vision getting clouded with spots and her left side feeling like it was burning, all Fillien could do was watch as the Pulverizer ran out of the alley yelling about April. Since her thoughts were jumbled mess and the massive headache wasn't helping her think, Fillien just let herself lay immobile to the side of the alley and she began to cry silently.

)))))))))))))))))) At the Hideout (((((((((((((((((

"Kraang will take that which is known as clothing for armor to our that which is called assassin mecha— "

"Yeah yeah," Karai said exasperated. "Just take it it." She shoved Bradford's old human armor into the hands of a Kraang droid in front of her. The other two that were dressed as humans just stared blankly at their follow metal friend as it struggled to carry a blaster gun as well as the new article of clothing. As they walked down the steps outside the hideout and began to go down the sidewalk, Karai couldn't help but chuckle to herself as the Kraang struggled to keep to things in both hands. Closing the door, the kunoichi walked down the big entrance hall with a smile on her place. So far the plan for an assassin droid was going well. But now since she had nothing to do, Karai had to think of a way to entertain herself.

Thinking about food, the girl found herself going into the kitchen where she saw Bradford having a drink of water and watching the TV. Getting annoyed with the big dog blocking the way to the fridge, Karai huffed and put her hands to her hips. "Why do I always manage to find either you or the fish here watching TV. Don't you have something better to do?"

Bradford looked up and growled, "No, I don't, little leader."

Karai growled herself and marched up to him, grabbing the remote on the counter behind him and changing the channel. "Hey, I was watching a good wrestling match."

"Sorry, but little leaders don't listen to massive ass dogs."

The big guy held his hands out wanting to strangle the girl, but he knew what would happen if Shredder found out if he did so Bradford marched out of the room. Feeling a sense of victory, Karai left the TV on a random news channel and put the remote down on a counter. As she went over to the fridge, Karai overheard the main news caster lady speaking, "Earlier tonight, another strange sighting had occurred down Bleaker St. As described by witnesses a giant can of ooze with arms and legs to to match was causing mayhem on an intersection. Another witness said that large cat with wings was seen running with it…."

Karai didn't have to hear the rest when she slammed the fridge door shut and ran out of the kitchen in a hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: MWAHHAHAH! I just made this reunion harder then it had to be. So Pulverizer knows her but drinking mutagen kind of made him a little wonky. In Fillien's case, a hard time to bear. Will Karai be able to find out sad little cat? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	90. Chapter 89

**A.N: Still not over the season finale, nope—nope—nope! **

**Ericaphoenix16: of course :)**

**Guest (prob Kame Oraku): Don't worry, its your inner conscious saying you should watch sucha painful episode lol. That should be an add on New York billboards.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Mwahahhah! You'll see it gets better. NOW WE CAN ROLL IN THE PAIN OF FEELS TOGETHER!**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 89<strong>

An hour passed until finally Fillien had run out of tears to cry out. Now she lay only a heap of fur and feathers on the ground, almost hidden behind a set of silver cans of trash. Her back was pressed against the wall where she had been thrown into by the Pulverizer earlier. Her head though had suffered the worst of it for she tried her best to think about what to do next and whenever she decided to stand up her head would spin and she would flop back down to the floor.

Since she could not move so much, the only thing left for her to do was to think about what had happened. Pulverizer had gone mad, and attacked her. It's as if the word friend triggered him to attack Fillien and go after April. Why April? Why that scrawny red haired girl that the turtles always had to protect? Was she suddenly better then Fillien? What did she do for Pulverizer that Fillien didn't? It's as if the can of ooze that was once human had forgotten everything about Fillien except for her name. But he said he remembered her being friendly towards him; She never brought his hopes down. There was a sliver of the old Pulverizer inside that tank of goo somewhere. Fillien knew it. She heard it in him. His eyes may have been empty blank stares all the time, but his brain was working.

He needed a reboot. Something that could jog his memory and make him forget about April. And if that didn't work, there was always the alternative. Fillien's face scrunched up into a menacing look and he unsheathed her claws so that she let them scrape the the concrete floor. After today, Karai wasn't the only one who was going to want the red haired girl gone. Her anger was about to leave her to let her mind focus on what to do next when she heard the sound of someone down the alley yelling, "I tracked traces of the ooze coming from his feet down here."

Recognizing the voice, Fillien's fury went up in flames and she staggered to her feet so that once she was on wobbly legs, she faced two of the turtle brother coming into view from deep within the the end of the alley. "YOU!" She yelled at the turtles who happened to be Donatello and Leonardo. Seeing the cat girl standing in a threatening pose in the middle of the alley, the brother pulled out their weapons and aimed it at Fillien. She wasn't scared that her energy had been weakened to the point she couldn't fight, but she was willing to yell out, "You are responsible for Pulverizer acting like this, aren't you?"

"First of all, no!" Leonardo began to say, "It was Donnie's fault."

"Seriously!" The purple banded turtle yelled towards his older brother.

"And second why do you care about the Pulverizer?"

"Wait a minute." Donatello almost whispered, "Pulverizer talked about a friend in the Foot, and Mikey asked if it could have been the cat girl."

Upon hearing this, the anger that Fillien was building up inside her had vanished into surprise and longing, "He—he talked about me? He called me a friend…"

"Wait, he wasn't just making it up?" Leo said out load.

"YAH!" Came a war cry from above.

Recognizing it immediately, Leonardo pushed his brother aside and held out his other hand to block a Tanto which was aimed right fir his face. When the sound of clashing metal was heard, everything went still and everyone was able to see Karai standing in front of the blue banded turtle and putting all her weight into her weapon. Leonardo struggled but managed to push Karai back hard enough so that she had to take a step behind. Seeing that all this was not going to go anywhere, Leonardo and Karai both jumped back but held their weapons out. Karai walked backwards until she was a good distance in front of Fillien, protecting her in case the turtles made a move. Karai growled and said, "Get out of here before I make you regret you hurt Fillien like this."

"Hurt me?" Fillien almost gasped.

"Hurt here?" Leonardo and Donatello both said confused.

"They didn't hurt me Karai." Fillien tried to say

Karai looked down behind her where Fillien stood, giving the cat girl a worried look so that the turtles didn't see her. "Then what the hell is that on your shoulder?"

Fillien shuffled her feet around until she felt pain on her left side. She looked back and saw that within the green goo that came from Pulverizer where he hit her, there was a burn mark the size of her paw. "Seriously this is the second time I got a burn mark on my shoulder, this is stupid."

Donatello was able to observe from where he was the goo on her pelt. "Hey wait a minute, that's the same material from Timothy's foot prints."

"Who's Timothy?" Karai asked.

"Timothy?" Fillien repeated, cocking her head to the side in thought. Then her ears shot up and she stepped around Karai and asked, "Is that Pulverizer's real name?"

"Wait? Pulverizer!" Karai exclaimed. "The Ashigadosha you were friends with? He did that to you?"

"Look we don't have time for this." Leonardo began to say as he sheathed his sword and went to the nearest fire escape. "We'll leave you and the cat alone," he said to Karai and he began to climb up the ladder. Donatello put his staff on his back strap and began to follow his brother, but Fillien was still persistent, "Wait!" Donatello was the only one who listened and stopped walking away. Finally getting her chance, she asked, "Look, the Pulverizer attacked me yes but I know there was something wrong with him."

"Look if you're going to blame us again—" the turtle began.

"If you tell me what happened maybe I won't." Fillien hissed. At first, the turtle looked hesitant as if he didn't want to give information to his enemy, but then he heard her say with longing, "Please… I need to know"

After a long pause, Donatello began, "When I was taking care of him, Timothy would listen to the things that I would say about my social life. He got lonely and somehow decided he should be April's only friend. He somehow got legs and arms and ran out and he won't stop until he finds her. Being a mutant with scrambled brains he's got a one track mind."

"Seriously, first the Kraang want her and now mutants." Karai muttered. "That girl's going through some hell, not that I care though."

The purple banded turtles deadpanned and then rolled his eyes. Fillien then asked, "But you can fix him right?"

"I…." Donatello began to say but he shook his head and went to grab a hold of the fire escape ladder, saying angrily, "Look, he's was never Foot Clan to begin with if you haven't figured it out yet so why do you care?"

Karai pulled out her Tanto and aimed it at the terrapin. She knew how much the Pulverizer meant to her friend, so she didn't want anyone badmouthing their relationship. "Why don't you think before you speak about someone else's friendship you know nothing about?"

Donatello gave her confused look and then shifted his eyes to the cat girl. Fillien had just staid quiet after he had called her out, looking down at her paws in shame. Seeing the pain in her eyes, Donatello finally realized the truth. Timothy and the cat girl really had been friends, because she wouldn't be asking questions about him if she didn't care. "He did call you his friend…." He muttered. Fillien heard this and perked her head up to look at him with hope in her eyes. Becoming determined by this action, and putting aside the idea of making a Foot member happy, Donatello said, "I'll do the best I can to change him back."

Fillien's eyes lit up, watching the turtle climb up the ladder to where his brother waited on the roof. Karai smirked and slid her Tanto into her back hilt, leaning over one leg as she huffed, "Well, that took some time to get into his head." Then she raised an eyebrow and stated, "His name is Timothy then." Karai looked down at Fillien but blinked in surprise seeing the wide grin on the cat's face. It looked as if Fillien had seen gold, eyes sparkling and a sense of hope washing through her. The relief of never having to ask herself what was the fate of the can of goo would be helped her relax. Not loosing the smile, Fillien suddenly lost balance on her back feet and sat with thump to the floor. Karai kneeled down scared that Fillien would give all the way, but she stayed up on her front feet and looked on. It didn't stop Karai from looking her over and letting her eyes land on the burning shoulder wound for the second time that night.

"Um, Fillien…. I think we should get that shoulder looked at."

"Yeah," She replied absent mindedly.

Karai rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the cat's neck to help her to her feet. "Come on, let's go home."

)))))))))))))))))) The Hideout ((((((((((((((((((((

In the medical room, Fillien was sitting on her belly on the floor as Karai sat kneeled next to her cleaning off the green slime from the left shoulder burn. "Acid," Karai stated, "Whatever is in the Pulverizer… or Timothy's… hands is acid. It only took a small chunk of fur, so thankfully it was there to block the skin."

"I can't believe I finally know his name." Fillien said excited as Karai put some Neosporin on the charred fur.

"Yeah, and I can't believe he would hurt you like that."

"It was an accident. And Donatello will fix him."

"Did I miss the part where you suddenly decided to trust the turtles."

"I don't trust them, but if Pulverizer trusted them then maybe I should give them a chance to at least find a way to cure him. Besides, Donatello is considered the smartest, he might have some weird lab where he experiments on some shit and stuff."

"Wow, you made it sound so professional."

"I'm not giving the turtles credit, just the benefit of the doubt for Pul—Timothy's sake."

"Fine," Karai said, finishing cleaning Fillien's wound and putting the med supplies back in their box. "But if the turtle ends up killing him don't come crying to me."

Fillien's hairs went on end but she quickly shivered her fur flat and stood up on her feet. Karai did the same and went to a small table and put the box of supplies down. Then, the two girls walked out of the hospital room together and made their way down the hall. Fillien finally came up with something and told Karai, "Well, I'm pretty good at reading people so—"

"HAHAH!" Karai began to laugh. "Were you even trying to contradict me. Look, you're a good person Fill but not all your choices are the best. I mean, I saw you on TV leading a container of guts with legs and arms. You broke the secrecy of a ninja."

"Well I'm not exactly a ninja, I mean, I haven't been since my mutation."

Karai heard the hint of sadness, knowing Fillien did have a slight point, but that didn't mean she couldn't still play her role as a high class Foot Clanner. "Hey, don't say that Fill. You still have your rank."

"Yeah but all I do is lead patrols. And they turned from living annoying humans to robotic silent creepy droids."

Karai nodded in understanding. "Yeah it's not much but…." Suddenly, Karai got an idea and smiled.

"Oh boy I hate that look."

"No, no. you're going to love this one."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The fact that Karai is unpredictable makes the situation much worse, lol. So Fillien finally learns new things about Pulverizer! But we now know she is lead with false hope. Fillien gets a happy ending but only we know what happens to Timmy. Donnie is so hard to write, especially when I try to stick to character. Anyway Karai came, yay, and after seeing everything now she has a plan.<strong>


	91. Chapter 90

**A.N: I guess we have to wait two weeks for season 4 lol. And guess what, you guys have to wait for an update for the same amount of time. Yeah, I have midterms these next two weeks. But I'll be back… Oct 25****th****. And so will turtles YIPPIE!**

**Kame Otaku: LOL, the life of a fanfic writers. Writing or screaming about new episodes! *whispers* I love steven universe too. Oh yeah, the kids I baby sit are also into ninjago so I get some references.**

**Ericaphoenix16: No prob : ) **

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 90<strong>

The Great Hall sat empty with just the quiet churn of the decorative water feature splashing against the side of the stone path. Suddenly, the entrance doors slide open and in walked Karai and Fillien. They marched alongside each other to the end of the stone path and then up the stairs to the Shredder's empty chair. Karai smiled and quickly sat down in it, letting herself slide half way down and then stretched her arms to the side and laid them on the arm rest. Fillien snorted and sat on her hind legs to the left of the stone furniture. She poked her head over to look at Karai and said, "Wow, would you look at that. I never thought you could act so lazy."

Karai smirked and waved her hands in Fillien's face so that the cat girl would be forced back. "I'm just resting my injury."

"Oh, now you are. What about last night when you came to find me?"

"A gooey mutant was involved, sorry for being concerned." Karai then sat up on the chair and pressed and ear communicator. "Footbots, attention in the Great Hall." A few seconds later, five Footbots came walking into the room in a single file line and then stopped just at the foot of the stairs. Fillien stood up and shuffled her feet nervously as Karai ordered the Footbots, "I need to here guarding me while three of you go and find Bradford and Xever."

As they droids did as they were told, separating into two and threes, Fillien mumbled, "They still kind of scare me." She watched curiously as two Footbots stood on on each side of the chair, standing just behind to give Fillien room to stand next to her friend.

Karai answered, "I think they serve well."

"Didn't you say the other day to me you planned to fix them anyway."

"Upgrade them after they flunked the last mission." Fillien rolled her eyes. The cat girl knew who's fault it really was that night, but since last night Fillien had no other reason to question the Kunoichi's ability to think straight so she stayed quiet. "That's where you come in." Karai added.

Ears perking up in question, the cat girl began to say, "What does that mean?"

"You'll see, you're going to love it."

"Does this have to do with the mission you told me last night about, or should I say, the one you wouldn't tell me about."

"Well that's because the objective of the mission is vague at the moment, but hopefully the guys can figure something out. Now just be quiet—oh and lay down by my feet."

"Why?"

"Because it will look intimidating the the guys."

"Are we going for an Austin Powers moment here?"

"You would have to be sitting on my lap to do so."

Fillien snorted but rested her belly on the floor anyway, commenting, "Bradford and Xever getting scared? Hahah! Yeah right." She sat by her friend's feet but not in the way so that if Karai had to stand she wouldn't step on the cat.

The sliding doors suddenly slid open to reveal the mutant dog and fish standing at the entrance. Karai called out to them with confidence in her tone, "Bradford, Xever, enter."

The two Foot mutants strode in with an air of annoyance like they didn't want to be in the room. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed when the sliding door slammed into Bradford's tail and he gave a puppy like yelp. He tried to pull away but he ended up tripping and falling into the glass of the decorative water feature. Sound of glass cracking was heard and Bradford was suddenly seen plunging into the water. Fillien and Karai did their best not to laugh at what happened, especially after the Xever commented the dog, saying, "Impressive, you went from stealthy ninja to idiot man-dog."

As Bradford popped his head out of the water and began to climb out onto the cement aisle, He said, "How I detest this clumsy body. What I wouldn't give to be human again."

Karai and Fillien finally calmed down enough for Karai to get serious again and acted as if she had been waiting impatiently. "Seriously, I don't have all day," the Kunoichi said sounding annoyed.

Bradford and Xever both went up to the foot of the stone steps, but when they looked up at her they didn't seem at all keen to be around her. Seeing an opportunity to try and degrade Karai's status of temporary Leader, Xever said, "Don't get too comfortable, Karai, Shredder is the only one worthy of that throne."

Fillien growled in his direction as Karai smirked. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of angering her, so the Japanese girl retorted with, "Dad put me in charge while he's in Japan, remember? So either learn some respect or I chop off your robo-legs and drop you in the sewer. Got it?" At first Xever wasn't happy at the remark and he sneered at her, but when she threatened his only ability to walk the fish man lost the scowl and staid quiet. Feeling victorious at how she handled Xever, Karai continued, "Now listen. I need someone to help maintain my Footbot soldiers on a daily basis." Fillien wrinkled her nose, feeling agitated about how mysterious Karai had been to what she had planned tonight for the Footbots. Karai though, was almost as lost as her friend. The Footbots needed fixing, and the only others in the Foot who knew someone who could do that would be Bradford and Xever. "Someone whose loyalty can be bought. Someone who can easily be intimidated. Someone like-"

"Baxter Stockman." Xever cut in.

Fillien and Karai both looked at him shocked. That was really fast but a really obvious choice all the same. Karai always figured it would be someone tech savvy, but she had to wonder why Stockman hadn't been the first guy to pop into her head. Maybe because she hated his guts for talking smack about Fillien once. The cat also seemed like she didn't want to remember him because she gave a low growl from her throat.

Like Fillien, Bradford wasn't excited about the sound of Baxter's name because he started to rant, "Stinkman? But that little creep tried to destroy us. Who knows what he-"

"Stockman's perfect." Karai cut in. Sure Karai didn't want to even talk about the lame engineer, but there was no other person that would fit well in the position of taking care of the Footbots. Also, she didn't want to hear Bradford rant on and on. She needed him and Xever to bring the man now. "You think you two freaks can handle it?"

"Leave it to us, boss." Xever reassured her, mockingly.

We'll see who's mocking who after I do this, Karai thought. "No." she said out load, "Fillien will lead the patrol."

"What?!" Fillien asked excited. So this is what Karai meant when she said she had plan for Fillien. The Kunoichi did find the perfect position to keep Fillien in check and responsible, but such a sudden change from leading Foot clanners to the Shredder's greatest fighters seemed a little to far of a step

"What?!" Xever and Bradford asked shocked and angry.

Bradford stomped his foot. "You can't do-"

"I can't do what?" Karai asked harshly. "I can't order out the patrols like a leader should do? I need to make sure you guys don't go off and do something stupid. If you do, Fillien will report back to me." Hearing Karai saying it as a privilege then a responsibility made the cat relax. Besides, Fillien was very interested to see how these two would listen to her.

"This is so unfair." Xever mumbled which made Fillien smirk. Yep, she felt a lot better now.

Karai picked up something she had hanging on one spike of the stone chair. It was a metal collar with what looked like small tubes of mutagen embedded all around it. Karai held it up and said, "If Baxter says no then put this around his neck." She tossed it towards Bradford and he managed to catch it without letting the impact break the collar. "That should get him to change his mind."

Fillien trotted down the steps towards the guys. They all went outside of the Main Hall and into the hallway. Fillien said to Xever and Bradford with amusement, "You guys listen up, or Karai will kick you asses—"

"Don't think you have the upper hand in this because you don't." Bradford said with a growl.

"Are you sure because I thought I was put in charge of the search." Fillien then turned around and lead the way down the stairs.

The three mutants went out through the front entrance and into the streets of New York. As the guys took to climbing fire escapes and jumping over roofs, Fillien took the lead by flying overhead. Fillien and Bradford would sometimes stop and take a whiff of the air to check for a scent of Baxter. But there had been nothing so far. After a long while Fillien landed in front of the two mutants to get them to stop running so she could say, "We should check the border of Chinatown. And then cross over to the east of the city."

Xever grumbled and said, "This is hopeless. With you as our leader we'll never find him."

Fillien jumped up on top of a ventilation box and growled at Xever. "What makes you think this is all me?"

"We do better at finding people then you."

Bradford said, "I'm going to have to agree with Xever, even though it kills me."

"Ugh, you guys are just worried that a girl will do better at completing missions then you."

"No," Xever said, "Because we already know we're going to come back empty handed."

Fillien couldn't handle the pressure anymore. She wanted to show these dumb heads she can make the right decisions. Maybe she could come up with something, something they won't whine about. "If that's what you think fine! We'll put it to a test." Fillien jumped to stand between Xever and Bradford. "We'll split up. Who ever can find Baxter and bring him here before midnight tonight wins. Got it? And we'll do it by splitting up. Bradford can go west and Xever, you take the east. Being a fast flyer I can cover North and South."

"I'm all for it."

"Same here."

The two mutants left Fillien on the vent box she was on and she watched them run until they were dots in the distance. Fillien grunted, agitated at how they were so quick to leave. "Fine, I didn't need your guy's help anyway." Fillien lifted her wings and took off South.

After about an hour, Fillien had finished South with no sign of Baxter anywhere. Not one scent or trace of him. And since no one knew exactly where he lived, they were stuck to just tracking. Fillien couldn't believe she was put to lead the hardest task. Find Stockman with no reference. Why did Karai put her up to this? Oh yeah, because she screwed up making a decision of her own.

Fillien frowned. Or was it because of the pressure of being the one in charge? Did it have to do with stress she's ben feeling lately. Lately Karai had been distant. Not as distant and shut out like last time. But distant... and when she talked about the Hamato clan she would sound angry. Threatening. Deadly. It had been building up since Leo had pushed her off the bridge of Chinatown. Maybe it had to do with the failures, and the fact Shredder specifically said not to try and go up against the turtles in the first place. Fillien knew, and probably Karai as well, that he was going to be pissed when he found out. Well now they were searching for Baxter, an entirely different matter. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Karai trusted Fillien more then Bradford and Xever. It had to be that, that was what their friendship was about; Trust.

Fillien took off to the North, catching a nice up draft from the wind above. She sighed at the feeling of letting the wind just take her. And with all that ended up happening tonight she needed it. She saw a flash of purple on a roof and Fillien skidded to a halt in the sky to see Xever jumping from roof to roof, heading west. Fillien growled. He was going against her direct order because he should have been East. Fillien felt Xever was lucky she didn't make a point system out of this search game because he would have gotten an automatic zero. Instead of diving down to go and ask Xever what he was up to, Fillien followed him. She staid high in the sky, making sure she didn't flap her wings too hard to create sound. She didn't want Xever knowing she was following him.

Fillien looked up at the direction he was heading and almost gasped. Up ahead was Baxter's old lab. But if Baxter didn't want to be found, why was he there? Maybe he was just too stupid to move to a different location. For a smart guy he really needed to think better. Now Fillien wished she took the west direction. She was going to win this bet she made, she wasn't ready for humiliation.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So Karai puts Fillien in charge and the guys are pissed. But they don't stop being stupid there when they make the cat get flustered. This leads her to think about Karai, and hope things get better. They sort of do when she finds Baxter's lab. Now what? We'll find out next, in two weeks. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	92. Chapter 91

**A.M: I'm back and AHHH! SEASON 4! Everyone in the show concerns me, especially Leo**

**Like the Cat I Am: HEHEH! JK, I'm back now.**

**Kame otaku: (whispers) Peridot smol child… Oh, and when the ship you thought would never happen happened…**

**Ericaphoenix16: I wouldn't say payback… more like learning opportunity**

**Beawolf's Pen: yep, and Fillien is boss as leader**

**Alfred: Batman, but that doesn't mean I don't like hetalia**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 91<strong>

They got there and Fillien watched Xever jump down a building and cross the street to get into the abandoned building. Fillien decided to take a route that wouldn't involve her getting spotted. She landed just on the roof of the lab building, standing next a metal door that acted as a hatch to get in and out from the top of the building. Fillien opened it up, using her tail to lift the handle so that door opened up and she could let it fall to the side. Poking her head in, Fillien felt the draft from within the warehouse as an invitation to go in. Without another thought she jumped in and then spread her wings to let the draft carry her down gently towards the first thing she could stand on. Seeing a bunch of pipes and wooden beams hanging from the ceiling in a horizontal position, Fillien landed on a strong wooden plank and perched right on top.

The cat's eyes skim the warehouse floor bellow and she realized, to her satisfaction, that everything she was looking for was on this floor and not the one below. Trying to forget the maze that was built below the floor, Fillien focused on the one she was looking at now where a giant tank of mutagen was built in the center of the room. A table full of scientific tools and instruments was set up just nearby. Walking up to the mutagen tank was Baxter Stockmen with Bradford lumbering behind him. Fillien hissed to herself as she laid down on her belly and hung her paws just over the support beam. "Le chien me battre pour lui , il dang **(The stupid dog beat me to him, dang it**)" The man had something round in his hands and he set it down on the table just as Bradford asked, "So a giant tank of mutagen, eh? Planning on making some mutants?"

"Uh, yes, a whole army for us to command" Baxter said, sounding a bit nervous as he said it. Fillien knew it wasn't jitters, but the fact that he was lying. That just made the cat wonder more what was really going on in Baxter's head, and why he wasn't willing to spill when a giant dog loomed over him. "Just me and you. Yeah…." The man emphasized, making Fillien grunt in dissatisfaction. At this point Fillien was getting tired of not being able to go down and beat the crap out of the man. He almost got her killed surrounded by who she felt were the biggest block heads in history. "Um, now, not that I'm complaining, but why are you keeping me alive?"

"Karai wants it this way." Fillien rolled her eyes at Bradford's answer. There was at least something was doing right. "Believe me, I still owe you big time for trapping us in your little maze of doom."

Suddenly from the next room, Xever came walking in and saying loudly, "So, you've beaten me to the punch. And found stockman, yes? Why haven't you taken this traitorous lump of flesh to Karai?" Ears twitching, Fillien became suddenly interested in the conversation since she herself had been wanting to know. Why was Bradford stalling if all he had to do was bring the scientist to Karai and get the mission over with.

Bradford answered Xever's question, "I will after he turns me human again."

Fillien shut up on all fours when she heard this. Fillien suddenly felt a heart aching feeling to walk on two legs again and being able to walk out into the open and souk in the rays of sun with other humans. She could hardly believe she was able to remember what it was like to be a human. It was almost more then a year now since she had been mutated. With everything that had gone since Fillien was attacked by Erikku, she had no time to think about life as the Fillien she used to be. Someone who trained hard to climb high in the status quo of the Foot and still be able to dance on two feet at parties. The possibility of being that girl again felt like zero to a million, but now understanding that Baxter had resources to change them back, she really felt keen to go down there and beg him to change her back. "What?" Xever yelled hearing Bradford's words, "You can turn us human again?"

"Uh, yes." Baxter answered nervously, just like he had done before with Bradford's previous question. This got Fillien thinking as he continued, "Yes, of course. My intellect knows no bounds. None." Every word made Fillien's hope slowly dim back to the feeling of loss again. She knew he was lying. The way he shook and the sound of his voice was practically another way of saying that he didn't know how to change mutants back to humans. The only reason he lied was because two mutants were threatening his life if he didn't do what they wanted him to do.

"Good." Bradford said since he was convinced somewhat. "First order of business." He suddenly pulled out from his pocket the mutagen collar that Karai had given him earlier to use on Baxter. Fillien ignored the commotion that happened next as she flew off the horizontal bar and up to the roof hatch above.

Fillien knew that staying here wouldn't do any good. Since Baxter clearly had no idea how to change them back, Fillien thought of the only thing that can stop this from going further. Bradford and Xever had crossed the line of going behind their patrol leader, so she wanted them to feel a taste of pain when it came to disobeying orders. Once out of the warehouse and on the roof, Fillien spread her wings and flew in the direction of the old church.

))))))))))))))) The Hideout ((((((((((((((((

Karai had finished assembling the last of the Foot patrol and she still felt bored as ever. She really wished she hadn't sent Fillien out to lead the patrol. Companionship was Karai's survival tool at the moment, but she had to makes sure Bradford and Xever got the job done and Fillien was the only one Karai could trust to keep them in check. She hated the guys with a burning passion and Fillien being lead patrol girl would make them suffer for sure. Or they would make the cat suffer.

Karai sat on the chair of the Great Hall at the moment thinking about it. What if the boys gave Fillien a hard time? Fillien wasn't exactly leader material but this patrol was going to give her experience. The problem was if the guys were going to give her a chance to learn at all. Karai now wished she had been the one on patrol lead tonight. Feeling her sore side, she felt it better then it had been earlier in the week. She could go out if she wanted to. Heck, she could do anything. Being a leader meant she could come up with her own restrictions right? And there didn't have to be any on her. Karai was leader.

A wicked smile appeared on her faced as she remembered her plan with the Kraang to make a robot assassin. Oh yeah, she new she had the power, and she knew who to use it on.

The sound of frantic flapping was heard from outside the hideout and Karai looked up in time to see Fillien fly in and through the the broken stained glass window of Great Hall. Landing on wobbly paws, Fillien tripped a little in the cement of in the middle of the room but quickly got back up on her feet and trotted to the stone steps. Seeing her friend panting heavily, Karai guessed something was wrong and she stood up from her stone chair quickly. "What happened?"

Fillien hung her head low but staid on her paws so that she could say between pants, "I…I flew back…. To tell you Xever and Bradford, are going behind our backs. They found Baxter… but they're not bringing him here."

Karai growled and kicked the floor. "Korera no baka! (**Those idiots!) **I knew this was a bad idea."

Fillien looked up slightly and swished her tail back and forth in irritation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let this happen."

Feeling like the cat was pinning the blame on her, Karai quickly hurried down the steps and said hey, "Hey, it's not your fault. Those two idiots don't know how to follow direct orders."

"They're not the only ones. I let us get separated so that we can find Baxter on our own."

"What?" Karai yelled, stopping just at the foot of the steps in front of Fillien. "Why?"

"Well, they didn't believe I could make good decisions so I had us spread out thinking maybe that would be a good idea. I was going to prove to them that if I could find Baxter before them, then I could be leader material."

"But you can't just bet—ugh! Sorry, don't take this out on yourself Fill but you made it harder not to." Karai marched down the cement walk and called back to Fillien, "Get your saddle and bring it here so I could hitch it on you. We're going after the guys."

A few moments later the two girl were in the sky, Karai on Fillien's back as they flew high over the city. Karai finally asked, "Ok, so why aren't they bringing Baxter to me directly? Are they trying to make you look bad to me?"

"No. They don't even know I heard their plan and that went and told you. I overheard them talking about making Baxter change them back."

"Changing them back? You mean to make them human?"

"Yeah."

"And you, you didn't agree?"

"Well, at first I believed Baxter could change us back but I could see immediately he was lying. That dirt bag was shaking in his shoes."

"But the guys believed him. Of course. They're so desperate to change back, they go behind my back and force Baxter to make a reverse mutagen thing. I mean, this is crazy, how desperate are they—" Quickly, Karai shut her mouth and looked down at Fillien. She could only see the back of the cat's head, but she knew she had struck a nerve when she saw Fillien's wings slightly curl at the tips and her left her flick in irritation. "I'm sorry. I mean… I guess I really don't know what it's like to be a mutant desperately trying to change back. I didn't mean what I said."

"It's…. fine…" Fillien said, not sounding convinced.

Karai sighed and leaned closer to the cat's ear and asked, "Hey… if Baxter were able to find a way to change you back…. Honestly…. Would you have still come back and told me what Bradford and Xever were doing? Or would you have joined them and forced Baxter to turn you back?" Fillien was very quiet after she heard that question. She didn't know how to respond. It was true. All Fillien wanted was to walk out into the sun again with people walking by Fillien and not scream in fear of her. She wanted to have fingers and toes, and manageable hair. She wanted to dance again and… just be human…. But at the same time, she would never go behind Karai's back. They trusted each other and Fillien didn't want to break that trust with a friend. But if it meant turning back into a human….

"I… I don't know." Fillien continued to fly high but her head hung low in shame. She closed her eyes and let the wind take her forward as several thoughts swarmed in her head, many of them answers saying yes or no. Do it or don't.

"Fill…" Karai began. "It's ok…. You can tell me the truth."

The amount of honesty in Karai's voice made Fillien look back at her friend sitting on her back. Karai was looking at her, waiting patiently with a reassuring smile on her face. Fillien could feel it, the truth coming out of her because Karai deserved to know. "No…"

The Kunoichi was taken aback by the answer. She actually thought Fillien would say yes. Baxter was the only person who could maybe come up with a reversal to mutagen. To think Fillien wouldn't take the chance…

Karai reached a hand out to Fillien's left and scratched her just under the ear. "It's ok…"

Fillien's head perked up when she realized where they were. "Here!" That cat dove down, making Karai hang on tight to the leather bar as they headed towards the roof of a familiar warehouse.

"Baxter's old lab?" Karai asked as Fillien landed and then trotted to a stop by the roof hatch. Getting of, the Japanese girl laughed and said, "How stupid is this guy?"

"For tactics and sneakiness, very stupid." Fillien answered, forcing herself to smirk in amusement as she tilted her head to the metal door. Karai nodded, bending down to the hatch and opening it up. When they both jumped down to land on the horizontal support beam, they gasped at what they saw below them. The mutagen tank was still there, but there was water spilled everywhere. Xever and Baxter were both laying unconscious on the ground, but near a wall, there was someone… no…. something else laying on the floor knocked out. "Is that…" Fillien began.

"Bradford… I mean it has to be, it's a dog." And Karai was right. The boney creature with grey fur growing loosely in random places had the skull face of a wolf. Its canines grew from large and stuck out from the side of it's mouth and his claws were equally as sharp. The resemblance was hard to tell but the only other reason why the original dog mutant they knew was not in the vicinity.

Karai and Fillien jumped down from the support and landed silently on the ground. Fillien walked up to Xever who was laying on the puddle of water that was spread around the floor. She quickly stopped just before she could step in into the puddle, smelling the acrid sent of smoke and acid in the air. "the water is not safe," Fillien warned, "It was touched by something electrical."

"Like the socket which Bradford's new set of claws are stuck to." Karai guessed as she pulled out her Tanto and pointed it at Bradford. The wolf's mutants left hand was stuck in an electrical socket, and since the rest of his body was laying on the puddle of water the girls guessed he had been a conduit to some electrical charge.

"What the hell were they trying to do?" Fillien asked. "Test his newly formed body for shock protection?"

"I'm just surprised he didn't kill Baxter first for turning him into a different mutant." Karai stated as she went up to Baxter on the floor, reaching a hand out to drag him out of the puddle of water so that Karai could safely stand over his body. She tapped the neck brace of mutagen to wake the man up. Quickly, Baxter's head shut up right and he looked around scared before becoming wary when a Tanto was pointed at him. He looked up at Karai as she said to him, "Wake up Stockman. You're working for me know… well…. me… and the Shredder. Let's move." Karai looked back at Fillien who was reached a tail out to wrap around Xever and drag him out of the puddle of water by his tail. "Hey Fill, do me a favor and wake him up."

"I'm gonna wake Xever up don't worry."

"That's not who I meant."

Fillien gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Oh boy, Fillien's gonna wake the beast. So Fillien goes to Karai for help knowing Baxter would be of none. Her doubts lead to questions and confessions. But Karai is surprised…So what's next? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	93. Chapter 92

**A.N: If last week was Tatooine, this week was Hoth on the new TMNT. Also…. Mona… Lisa… So how was everyone's Halloween? Mine was…. Ok… someone dropped the 'you're too old to trick or treat' bomb on me several times…. But I managed to keep my head high. **

**Kame Otaku: I LOVE LION AND BOXES! He's a literal cat, and I can vouch because I have cats. Lol, the SU Smol Club, that's actually pretty cool. I guess whenever I need SU entertainment I'll pm you. How can you ask me questions when I cant answer XD?!**

**Ericaphoenix16: No prob.**

**Beawolf's Pen: But will this be the last time we bring up the question? _ (shifty eyes) _**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Trnslation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 92<strong>

Karai grabbed Baxter by the arm and pulled him to the exit, saying to him, "Call your mousers with you. We're going to need those too."

"What is it that you want me from exactly?"

"For a lot of things, just move."

Fillien on the other hand staid behind, waking up Xever by smacking him in the face with a heavy paw.

"OW!" Xever yelled as he sat up right and looked around in fear. When his eyes landed on Fillien smiling sheepishly at him, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Um, waking you up."

"Oh, ok." Then he made a fist and bonked her on her head so hard a loud thump was heard when there was contact. "OW!" Fillien yelled. "What was that for?"

"I could ask you them same thing!" Xever yelled at her as he stood up on his metal feet.

"Geez, I had to wake up up like that. How else do you want me to do it? A bite to the tale."

"You don't need to wake me at all!"

"Well, you're not in a situation to be sleeping on the floor in the middle of a warehouse!"

Xever grunted and shifted eyes eyes around, the yellow orbs becoming round as he remembered where he was. "Oh, well… um… you know let's just go."

"Ah-ah!" Fillien chirped, stepping in front of Xever before he could head to the exit. "We need to wake the dog up first."

Xever chuckled as he looked back at their fallen comrade still laying unconscious. "You mean, the wolf man."

"You mean boney man. What happened? Did Baxter screw up trying to change him back?"

Xever laughed and said, "Let's just say a turtle tricked him into falling—wait a second." He whipped his head around to face Fillien again. "How did you even come to think Baxter could have changed him back?"

"Well… it's just a guess because there's a giant tank of mutagen and Baxter—"

"You overheard us!" He yelled. The sound of something wiring up was heard and soon mousers came out of nowhere all around the warehouse and began to head for the exit. Xever's line of vision followed the mousers to where they circled Baxter and Karai. Seeing the Kunoichi, Xever growled and leaned his face closer to Fillien to whisper, "You little prick, if you weren't friends with her I would be crushing you right now for telling us on Karai."

Fillien smiled and said, "Perks of following orders and not disobeying their leader." She started to trot away from him.

"You're not my leader."

She halted just behind him and the turned to face him with a growl, "Well even though you don't follow me, you at least follow Karai and that's that!" After she took a breath and relaxed, the cat said, "Now…. wake Bradford."

"What? Me? Why don't you?"

"Because you disobeyed orders and—"

"I disobeyed? No, it was Bradford's idea to go behind Karai's back and force Baxter to mutate us back."

"But you were a part of the plan."

Xever got angry at the smart comeback and slowly came up with one that struck a cord on the cat, "And you… didn't…" Fillien's breath hitched and she turned around immediately so that Xever wouldn't see the shame she felt earlier with Karai. She wasn't sad about not being a part of Bradford's plan, but that she actually thought about being a part of it in the first place. Fillien growled and shook her head, hissing, "I have my reasons. Now wake him up."

"You would actually take orders then find a way to turn human—"

"Just shut up!" Fillien yelled as she faced him again. This time Xever became angry at her and he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "HEY!"

"Stop whining and you go walk him up!" He threw her far and right to where Bradford lay. As she crashed into the wolf mutant, Bradford woke up with a start. On instinct, he grabbed whoever was thrown into him and pinned them to the ground. Bright yellow, pupil-less eyes stared at Fillien in furry as she struggled to get away from his long clawed grip on her chest. He growled at her and said in a very deep, grumbling voice, "Why you little pest, I outta pluck your feathers for waking me…. up…" he flattered when he saw his large clawed hands and then smiled when he looked at the rest of his body. "Oh yeah… I remember now…. I guess I can just kill you now that I have the means to do so."

Fillien became absolutely furious and scratched him in the nose. He jumped back and away from her, letting her stand up right again and hiss at him. "Oh, don't think just because you're so much bigger and better armed then you were before doesn't make you any higher then me. This little operation of yours to go behind Karai's back was a stupid ass move."

"In case you didn't know— wait a minute, you do know, how?"

"Gato here saw everything." Xever explained.

"And she went to tattle on us, didn't she?"

"And she doesn't care if she ever turns human again."

Fillien finally cut in, "I Do Care!"

Fillien ran away from them, heading towards Karai for comfort. But Fillien stopped when she saw Karai was focused on leading the way out of the warehouse, dragging Baxter with her as his mousers followed. Fillien weaved around the little robots until she got to the front with Karai. Fillien didn't want to walk back to the hideout with them, especially since her mind wasn't focused on the task at hand. She trotted up to Karai and quickly said, "I-I'm going to fly ahead." Without waiting for a response from Karai, the cat spread her wings and lifted off into the sky. Once she disappeared of the edge of some buildings, Karai looked back at Xever and Bradford who were walking slowly behind.

She growled, seeing their smug faces as a hint to the reason Fillien didn't stick around. Karai called back to Bradford, "I'm going to pretend what you guys did behind my back never happened, especially you Bradford. I understand why you guys were desperate to make a stupid move like this but remember this; Just because you got tweaked a little doesn't mean you get to be high and mighty all of a sudden. I'm still the Shredder's second hand, the one he put in charge of the Foot himself." Karai knew she didn't directly get to point out what they could have said to Fillien, but her hint was enough for the mutants to get it.

Knowing she had a point, Bradford sighed and muttered, "Whatever."

"Good," Karai said. She continued on forwards dragging Baxter by the sleeve of his shirt, "Now that were all here let's get the hell out of this stupid place."

"This stupid place happens to me my lab." Baxter stated defensively.

"Don't really care."

The hideout had gone quiet in the past week. Baxter was set in the garage of the building fixing up the Footbots and maintaining their functions. Bradford would not stop going on about his new mutation and practicing shredding anything in sight with his new features. Xever swam aimlessly in the pool of the decorative water feature of the Great Hall or just walked around. And Karai, well she had been having some up and downs. In the beginning Karai was a little happy because she had received word that the assassin droid she had asked from the Kraang was almost ready. She would only need to visit their facility to check on the final product. But then there would be the constant reminder of how she screwed up earlier in the last few missions.

And if it wasn't reminders, it was Fillien. Karai would find Fillien in the dojo practicing her battle moves or just lying on the bed of her room. Both situations Karai knew what the cat was thinking; she was not fit to lead. But Karai would always say how it had been Bradford and Xever's fault to screw around with her patrol. "Yeah," the cat would always say unconvinced, "Their fault…."

Then Karai's week got infinitely worse when she received a call from the Shredder. Karai had been in the room of the Great Hal setting up a squad of Footbots to patrol when a beeping sound was heard from next to her foot. Karai looked down and saw a Mouser lightly tapping its beak just on her ankle. Karai dismissed the Footbots and kneeled down to ask, "What do you have for me."

Since Baxter had come to work for the Foot again, his Footbots had become more then just his personal little helpers. They have become Karai's little helpers as well. She made sure Baxter installed several protocols into the robots that would make the system of the Foot clan itself smoother to maintain. They were set to be like video surveillance cameras around the hideout as well as alarms incase someone snuck in. For more personal uses, Karai ordered for the little robots to installed live video feed systems to get messages around. It helped a lot when it came to asking Baxter how his progress on the Footbots were going. Through the hologram video screen, he would always say something like, "I'm fixing it up even though they were already fixed," or something more or less snarky.

The mouser in front of Karai opened its mouth to reveal a small screen with only words that read 'Message ID from Japan'. Karai's eyes widened and she instantly knew who it was. Karai stood up and ordered the Mouser to stand on the stairs so she could kneel on the cement path in front of the projected image. She bowed her head as the Mouser answered the call and on the red screen was a large close up of the Shredder's face. "Father" she greeted him, "I did not expect you to call."

"I told you before my leave that I would check in and ask for reports of clan activity."

"Nothing major, if that's what you are asking. You did say I wasn't allowed to make a move on the turtles or do anything rash."

"Do not try and make a fool of me, child."

Karai gulped and looked up at Shredder for the first time since the conversation began. "W-what—"

"Bradford told me about your several missions you have done since I have been gone." Karai looked down at the floor to hide her scowl and she clenched a fist. She was going to beat the living crap out of the dog mutant after this. "So, daughter, not only do you disobey my orders in my absence, but your petty scheme failed miserably."

Ok, now that she had something to say on her defense, "It was those stupid Footbots. They couldn't keep up with the turtles. But one good thing… the Kraang have been upgrading them, so—" Before she could continue on with her

"Hear me, Karai…You will have no more dealings with the Kraang until I return."

Karai grumbled silently to herself and thought about his words. He knew now that she had been dealing with the Kraang more. Sure Baxter was the one who was really maintaining them but it was the Kraang who provided. Now she couldn't even make a deal with them anymore… but that didn't mean she could continue with the one deal she had going on. With a hidden smile, Karai said, "Understood, father."

"Wait for my command, and do not defy me again. The consequences would be unfortunate." Karai shivered as the Shredder cut the connection and Mouser shut off the holograph screen and walked away.

Karai sighed and stood up, thinking about what he would do if he found out what she did next.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Ugh-oh, now we know where this might go. So Fillien struggled with the number one question to the two idiots she has to work with. Now that everything is calm and Baxter's back there isn't much. That is until Karai gets the call. So we see the plan of action next. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	94. Chapter 93

**A.N: Casey fricken Jones (slams forehead on table). Anyway so that cute short film of the turtles and Dinosaurs…. Love … it…. Watch… it….**

**Ericaphoenix16: Yep, and it's gonna be something. **

**Kamae Otaku: Ah yes, High School can do that to you. And yeah, Karai you little shit ahhah!**

**Beawolf's Pen: It gets better/worse from here. At least you dressed up, I was Depa Billaba for Halloween. How about you?**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 93<strong>

Fillien came bounding into the Great Hall. She slowly walked down the cement path and then stopped half way in seeing Karai sitting proudly on the stone throne. Her head was held high and she sat up straight, hands resting on the arm rest. She asked the cat girl, "Are the others with you?"

"Nope" the cat girl said sitting down in the middle of the stone walk.

Karai sighed in relief and slumped down in the chair, not looking as authorative as she had before, "Ok good because this whole leadership thing is getting tiring."

"I would guess-"

"But it's exciting."

"Wait what?"

Karai got up from her seat and said, "Come on doesn't it feel great to just cut loose and let no one boss you around?"

"Why the sudden change in mood."

"What? I can't get excited about it?

"Well, I would have believed you when you were first put on the job but as of late its been crazy. I mean, with the failed missions and the—"

"Don't talk to me about failed missions!" Karai yelled. In reaction, Fillien took a few steps back. Karai realized this and quickly recovered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"You've been doing that a lot. You sure you're not stressed?"

"Humph…" Karai muttered as she crossed her arms and sunk lower into her seat. Then she smiled and said, "I'm fine. I need to make at least one good mission to help me better my mood. So let's talk about our new mission."

"Oh great."

"I swear it's a good one. Remember I told you about the new concept I wanted the Kraang to work on, right? Well it's almost done but they need me to visit their lab to figure out the last of the protocols."

"I hope this is the last one because I'm starting to think your father is going to find out about these things soon."

Karai growled and stood up. "He already does."

"What?"

"Let's just go."

Karai put Fillien's saddle on the cat and together they flew out of the Great Hall and through the broken glass window. Once they were in the sky, Fillien made a turn and headed south down New York. Karai began to say, "Ok, so since my father has become very specific about not doing anything with the turtles, let's try something else instead. A new target."

"Ok, who else pisses us off an isn't the Hamato clan…."

"Well, I wouldn't say she is, but—"

"She? Oh no… you better not be talking about April."

"Come on, Fill, don't you want her gone as much as me? I mean, she did kind of give us the lash out when we captured her and then she became the reason why Pulver—I mean—Timothy is going nuts."

"Donatello said he'd fix Timmy."

"But don't you want to get back at April at least once? She did make us look like idiots sometimes, so don't you want to screw her around?"

"You're just saying that because you want to get back at her yourself."

"Maybe, but you're a part of the mission now, so it's only fair if you come along with a need of some good butt kicking."

"Well, she did cause a lot of a trouble for us—"

"And is the reason Timothy is going crazy."

A long pause later, Fillien answered, "Ok, I guess April is a good choice—"

"Perfect." Karai said, feeling satisfied with the answer. It was quiet the rest of the flight until finally they got to a grey stone warehouse with no windows or skylight. Fillien landed by a door in the back lot and Karai jumped off in time for the door to open and two Kraang droids to walk out. One of them said, "That which is known as Karai—"

"Yeah, yeah save trying to be formal and let's get on with it."

The two looked at each other with the regular blank Kraang expression, and then they stepped to the side to signal for Karai and Fillien to walk in. When the two Foot clanners found themselves into a dark hallway, the door closed behind them and the robots instructed them to walk forward. Karai looked ahead and saw a light down the end of the hallway, then she started to march ahead. Fillien marched up next to her but unlike the Kunoichi the cat was focused on the Kraang around her. She was still a bit iffy about the plan with the Kraang, but Fillien was afraid to be vocal about it with the Kraang around holding blasters.

When they got to the end, Karai and Fillien looked around to see they were in a large dome with silver walls. Pink wires and energy could be seen as trail marking the walls and lighting up the area. In the middle there was an empty platform, but a control panel where a Kraang stood by told Karai there was something beneath it. She and Karai walked past the Kraang that worked around the dome and went up to the platform steps. Once they got up and stood on the flat surface, the Kraang on the control panel pressed a button and a hole appeared in the middle of the ground. From beneath the platform a figure rose up until it stood tall in front of Karai.

Fillien gasped, "So that's how they used Bradford's old suite."

Karai smiled seeing the old piece of cloth was made to make the robotic metallic skin underneath less visible. From the eye holes of the mask, two sets of eyes could be seen but they knew it was nothing but the view screen eyes of the robot. Seeing how well fixed and built the assassin droid looked, she said to the Kraang next to her, "Not bad. How soon until it's online?"

The Kraang droid began to say, "By Kraang's calculations, nine Earth hour units before—"

"Nine hours?" Karai exclaimed. They said they were almost done but this is what they give her when she comes to inspect. "I want to test it on someone now!" Karai was not going to wait. She needed to find out the potential of the assassin droid before she could let the Shredder know about it and approve to use it against the turtles. Karai had already told Fillien, but she hadn't told the Kraang. "And I've got the perfect target, too April O'Neil."

As if the words were magic, all the Kraang droids froze mid stance of whatever they were doing and looked at her. Every one of them gave a sort of low screech or his as if what she said affected her. Fillien saw this and became a bit cautious. Why did they suddenly become so concerned when they mentioned the red head? She was a friend of the turtles, their enemy, so what was the big deal? Fillien had to wonder, but Karai was in not mood to care. She noticed this and asked absent mindedly, "Is there a problem with that?"

The Kraang she spoke to made a twittering sound before telling her, "Kraang sees no foreseeable problem, one called Karai."

"Good." Was all she said to that response. "Now, let's speed up the process." As Karai turned around and walked down the steps, she said loudly, "You don't want to keep the Shredder waiting, now, do you?"

Fillien followed behind her, waiting until the two Kraang had escorted them out the door and left them in the back lot again. Fillien took a breath and began to say, "Ok, do you seriously think there isn't anything wrong with what we said to the Kraang."

"No."

"Did you not see how they reacted?"

Fillien had to wonder why Karai didn't seem to care about this as the girl leaned down and tightened the leather strap around Fillien to fasten the saddle. Karai said, "Yes I did. They probably didn't think I was going to do their job for them. They want her dead, right? So Why don't I just do it for them by using her as practice?"

"Because maybe that's not what they want. Remember we first captured because she needed to be alive—"

"Well things change!"

Karai was about to climb on to Fillien's back but the cat pulled herself away to face the Kunoichi. "Look, I know you want to take out everything on April, but really… is it right to just end her life—"

"When do you suddenly care about her? You were pissed about her being the center of Timothy's attention—"

"That was before I had a little hope that things would turn around. You on the other hand are starting to sound desperate like you're got nothing to lose. What's wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, why did you suddenly decide to have your assassin droid start working so soon? Why do you need it so badly today?" Fillien looked at her friend as the Japanese girl turned away from her a little but Fillien could still see her cross her arms and purse her lips nervously. Seeing this reminded Fillien what Karai had said back at the Hideout. "He knows already? How does the Shredder know about your missions?"

Karai answered with a growl, "Bradford ratted me out."

Fillien's eyes flattened and she growled at the thin air on her right as if she could see the boney mutant standing there. "That fox-dung hearted—"

"It doesn't matter now. The Shredder said not to make anymore deals with the Kraang. So this will be the last one and I'm going to do it right." Karai finally managed to grab a hold of the leather handle on Fillien's saddle without the cat pulling away. Hoisting herself up and over to sit down, Karai got ready for Fillien to take flight but the cat made no move. "Fillien… Sun's gonna come up on us." Karai began.

"Right, sorry—" And Fillien lifted her wings and pushed off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Short I know, it's just been a busy week. So Karai's acting funny and Filly wants to know. Karai tells her what happened and Fillien fears for Karai. Also, the Kraang are up to something (glares at them). Next, we get to see how far these two girls push each other. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	95. Chapter 94

**A.N: All the JAWS references in today's episode omg!**

**Kame Otaku: Um…. Kika is the best writer and this last chapter was awesome, BOOM! **

**Ericaphoenix16: no prob….**

**Beawolf's Pen: Ehehehe nice catch. And it's going to be more evident in this chapter. Oh Rooster Teeth…. I know what you mean by Mad King Ryan but I only watched RWBY.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 94<strong>

It wasn't until the early at night just as the sun had set that Karai made her move. Fillien was sleeping in her room when she heard over the loud PA system. "I need all available Footbots at the Great Hal assembled for battle immediately!"

Fillien was up on her feet quickly. The urgency in Karai's voice made her jump off the bed and out the door in one giant leap. Then she ran down several halls, up the stairs, and into the Great Hall. Fillien yelled as she ran in, "What's the situation?" She froze when she saw Footbots in lined up in rows of two on the cement path. They didn't do anything but stand there and look up at Karai standing by the stone chair up the stairs.

Karai looked at Fillien and said, "Chill, Fill, I needed to sound leader-like over the ampa-phone. Xever and Bradford need to remember who their leader is but I'm not worrying about them. I got the Footbots together because we're going out to find April. I was about to call you on the PA but I'm guessing the urgent message was good enough."

As Karai walked down the stairs casually, Fillien walked between the two rows of Footbots and went up to her friend at the foot of the stairs. "So, where are we going?"

"Some of April's main hotspots. We'll spread out and then converge on the one where we find her."

"But, the places she goes are still active at this time of day. You still up for it?"

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" Karai said with a smirk. But if Fillien didn't have such good hearing, she wouldn't have heard the hint of annoyance in her mocking tone. Fillien wanted to take it as just nerves on a mission, but she knew Karai was acting this way for other reasons. Fillien didn't want to think about it, because the only way to fix this was to let Karai do what she wants.

The mission was set to go strictly by rooftop since it was just getting dark and the moon wasn't high yet. Also, people were still going down the streets and driving by. This Karai didn't care, but Fillien did. She had to stay running on the roofs instead of flying.

As they went down New York City, Karai would call out for a group of Footbots to go into teams in certain places. When they got to the roof a strip mall, Karai stropped the group and said, "Ok, I need two Footbots here to—"

The Footbot's eyes suddenly lit up it made a small alarm sound. "Is it broken?" Fillien asked.

"No, it's my new installment working." Karai pulled out a small console from her pocket. Fillien saw it had a small screen in the middle with codes running across in green. Karai then pressed a button that turned the code to words. Karai continued to explain, "I had Baxter put on a system that sends messages to me. A Footbot will activate a sensor when it spots the target."

"So," Fillien began, "It's not your installment, because Baxter did it." Fillien finished with a smirk, hoping Karai would take the joke, but the Kunoichi didn't even pay attention as she read the screen.

"HA" Karai cheered. "April's been spotted at the Hockey Rink."

The Footbots and the two girls ran on the roofs for about a minute until Fillien began to ask, "So this Hockey rink seems like a new hang out for her."

"As of late, yeah. I think its because of that boy she's been hanging with."

"What boy!"

"Well, all my spies have told me April has been with a young civilian male in the last few weeks. Maybe they're dating I don't know but it doesn't matter. Who ever he is, he's probably a hockey boy and she hangs out with him over there."

"But that would mean we would have to wait for him to leave."

"Or we can just go with the plan anyway—"

"With the boy?"

"Yeah, so? We can scare him off. He's just a wimpy civilian. And if he stays, it's just one person."

"But he's innocent."

"Then it will be his fault that he made friends with someone who asked for a death wish from me."

"I can't believe this—wait—death!" Fillien came to a screeching halt on a roof of an apartment complex. Karai jumped to the next building but stopped when she realized Fillien had staid behind. Looking back at the cat, Karai put a hand up to signal the Footbots to keep going. "Stay by the post." When the droids had gone Karai jumped to the roof that Fillien had staid on and then marched up to the cat.

With arms out she asked irritated, "What is it? You not happy with this? I'm an assassin, this is normal for me to do. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…"

"And I'm not the one doing it. It will be another hour or so until the assassin droid charges and gets here to finish the job."

"Well, that's still…."

"Still what Fill?"

"I mean I've always been ok with it before. It will never stop me from being your friend because this is what you believe. But maybe… maybe if you could easy it up—"

"Easy it up? This is April! She's with the Hamato clan. All people affiliated with them should be destroyed."

"But why—"

"Hey!" Karai stomped her foot in the ground, making Fillien jump back a little and watch her friend with fright as she ranted at her. "I didn't ask for you to object to everything I say. Besides, I'm in charge and my decisions are final!"

Fillien stood there stunned. Karai never used her authority on her like that before, ever. Question's started to go through the cat girls mind as she thought about her friend's behavior lately. Fillien narrowed her eyes as she started putting two and two together. Karai had been a little strange since even before the Bradford double mutation incident. And after todays chat with the Shredder, it seemed to have gotten worse. Is she just reacting out of anger? Fillien remembered how Karai knew about April's relations. Karai only ever did little studying on the enemy and that was enough for the Kunoichi to understand who they were up against. But over studying the change in routines of a girl who had not a lot of experience in fighting? That was a waste of time. Unless...

The cat girl didn't even think about what she was going to say and then regretted saying it out loud, "Karai... Are you...? You're starting to sound... Obsessive."

Karai's stern face turned I to that of anger. "What did you say?" She yelled.

"Nothing! Never mind what I said!"

"I'm obsessive? No, the only obsessive person around here is the Shredder, and his stupid vendetta is not letting me take out the turtles when I could clearly do it myself!"

"I didn't mean obsessive! I'm just saying that overlooking a person's routine when the person clearly has nothing to do with your vengeance over the life of your—no—no never—"

"Clearly you're not seeing the fact that April is training under the enemy! She's on their side and that's a good enough excuse for me. That red haired princess will get what she deserves."

"Please tell me you're not saying that because she managed to throw you down a flight of subway stairs. Because if that's the case, you're starting to turn out a lot like the Shredder."

Karai stood there, her rage face turning into blank, trying to come up with a comeback. Was she really turning out like her father? A big ball of hate? No, she promised herself that her vendetta's would never cloud her judgment. She was more reasonable. April had this all coming to her so whose to say Karai was obsessive. Especially her best friend. Since when did Fillien decide to dictate her life? "You know, if you're not up to be around for it, why don't you just go."

"What?"

Karai turned around and marched away. "Go back to the hideout if you're not up for this. I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

"You mean opinions that defy your actions. Really? You actually don't think you're not any bit close like the Shredder?" Fillien said venomously, "You know what! When you asked me if I would choose between going behind your back or not if I get the chance to be a human, I WOULD!" And with that, Fillien took off into the sky. Karai stopped marching away but she didn't look to where her friend went. A twinge of sadness was felt inside her chest, but Karai grunted and shook her head to get the feeling off. The Kunoichi couldn't let this argument stop her from doing her work. Fillien left on her own accord, or in suggestion by Karai. Did Karai hurt her—no Karai couldn't think that. She had to think of only one thing. Eliminate April O'Neil.

Karai had gotten to the roof off a building across from the Hockey rink. On the roof of a rink, two Footbots waited by for instructions. She called out to them, "Don't need to wait for me, get April."

The two Footbots held up bombs and threw them down to the cement walk by the wall of the building. When they exploded, a hole in the wall appeared through a cloud of dust and the two Footbots jump off the roof and down to the sidewalk. When they disappeared inside, Karai said to three of the five Footbots waiting by her, "Go in and make sure her friend doesn't get in the way." The droids immediately went into action.

Karai on a ventilation box and waited about few minutes anxiously for something to happen. Finally, after about a few minutes, Karai saw a small red-yellow blur a few run out from the whole in the wall. She pulled out her binoculars and focused them to help her see who it was. It was April, and she was making a break for it down the sidewalk with three Footbots behind her. The plan was working. Karai put down the spy glass and smiled. She ordered to the foot bots around her, "She's traveling north on the rooftops. Move." Not a second later the Footbots left with their orders. Karai stood up on the water tower and said, "Ok, Fill, let's-" She stopped, realizing her friend wasn't here with her. "Right. Well, who needs her? I can get around on my own." Karai climbed down from the vent box she stood on then and ran across the rooftops in the direction April went.

A while later, Karai stopped on an apartment roof that was next to a rundown park with swings and a basketball court. She looked down and saw April run into the small park area but stopped as she was suddenly surrounded by Footbots. "Finally." Karai whispered. April took out her Tessan to fight and Karai snickered. What was she trying to do, save herself? A Footbot came down on her and wrapped its arms around April, pinning her arms down so that another Footbot could walk up to her and finish her off. Karai smiled. This was too easy. She was alone and now un-armed. There was no way she could-

The sudden blur of green made Karai to focus back to the fight below and see Donatello run in and stab the Footbot from behind. When it collapsed on the floor, April cried out in relief, "Donnie!"

Karai rolled her eyes. "No ai no tame no..." **(For the love of….)** Karai jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground, Footbots joining her as she stood up to head into the park. She saw Donatello take down the last of the Footbots that had April cornered earlier, and Karai now just got more pissed. She got a Footbot to hand her a weapon; a wooden staff with an ax like spear on the end. The turtle and the red head looked like they were talking about something, so the Japanese girl decided to cut it off and she threw a shurikan at them. Donatello noticed it mid-flight and had it caught on his bo-staff before it could hurt them. He looked up to see Karai strut on down to them with a couple of Footbots behind her. "Karai…." He said.

Karai began, "Well, I was hoping for all the turtles to see this." She stopped, spun her ax staff around and then held it behind her. "But one's good enough. Your rat master took away someone I loved, and now I'm going to return the favor." For a second, Karai thought she felt a déjà vu, having said this before, but she shook it off. Karai got her weapon ready and so did the turtle, after he shook off the head of a Bot attached to the spear of his staff. Karai waited, and then attacked. She only managed to take two swipes but Donatello managed to bring down her staff and then kick her back. Karai moved back a few steps but staid on her feet. He said threateningly, "Stay…. away…. from April."

Karai just wanted to laugh. This love sick turtle was really trying to be hero. Well, only one could come out on top in this battle. "Foot bots, keep the turtle busy."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And we all know where this goes, but Fillien? The girls go out in search of April and find out she's with a boy (duh). Karai doesn't care but Fillien is skeptical and Karai hates it. Words are exchanged and both are on their own, whelp, that was bound to happen. But this won't last as long as the last time promise. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	96. Chapter 95

**A.N: Heroes in Half shell today PFFT, you know I really need to see Karai animated that way for some reason. HEY GUYS I JUST REALIZED I'M OVER 300 REVIEWS OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME THIS FAR, THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS!**

**Ericaphoenix16: Ha, always….**

**Kame Otaku: Haven't gotten to writing that chapter yet, but I'll let you know. There probably will be something.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 95<strong>

Fillien flew towards the Hideout before she decided to take a break. She landed in an alley and looked around. It was dark and the floor was a bit wet from either over flowing drains or just the heavy dew of the night. Head hanging low, she walked down the alley in the direction the hideout would be, ignoring the smells of sewage and the sound of rats scurrying around.

All through these last two days, and it finally spilled out in the last hour. Karai was definitely on a revenge trip here. But she was too stubborn to admit it, and that it even made Fillien yell out something she regretted. It did hurt Fillien to say that, but deep down inside there was a part of her that would probably… actually… make her go behind Karai's back just to become human again. It would have been easier to tell Karai this when she was open to Fillien being honest, but now that Karai was scared of the Shredder knowing her plans….

"Attendez une minute…" (**Wait a minute…)** Fillien gasped as she stopped in the middle of the alley. That's why Karai was acting so strange. Fillien knew earlier that it could have been the Shredder who made Karai act this way, but she completely forgot about that when Karai said she wanted revenge on April. Karai was trying to beat the fear of Shredder by being him. Someone with a lust for vengeance over a single person. Sure the Hamato clan deserved the revenge, but April was not a part of it. Fillien turned around to face the other end of the alley. No one was outside now, or at least there wasn't as many people to stop her. Karai would take the chance to attack in the open, and Fillien had to stop her.

Back in the old rusty park, the black cladded robots attacked Donatello and he returned it by giving everything he got. As he was distracted fighting. Karai jumped over the fray and landed on the other side where April stood. Karai looked at her, and that's all it took to get her angry and say, "This is between us girls." Karai and April battled it out, Kunoichi vs Kunoichi, ax-staff vs tessan. At one point, April threw her fan at Karai put the Japanese girl simply dodged it by moving her head to the side. "Your skills are weak April, I had years of training." The sound of wind came by too fast to notice and Karai was smacked in the face by something sharp. It was the tessan that flew back like a boomerang and it cut her cheek lightly, leaving a faint scar. April caught it in her hand and fanned herself, saying, "You talk too much."

Karai looked at her as if she was ready to kill her, which she was. This bitch was going to die. Karai spun around with her ax staff and attempted to cut April. The red head stepped back and then put her tessan out to block the hit. It only pushed against her and she fell back several feet. Karai went in for the finish but suddenly a bo-staff stopped her weapon from stabbing April. Karai saw Donatello who said in anger, "You're not going to touch her." He disarmed her quickly and proceeded to hit her several times. Karai could only see a mass of green going around her every time she was hit with the staff. She was hit from behind, her head, her side, her arms, her feet. The turtle was too fast to pin point. Suddenly Karai was kicked in the chest and she fell on the floor. Karai sat up to see the sharp end of the staff pointing at her. Donatello and April stood together, looking at Karai wearingly to see what she would do next. Seriously, were these two for real? Standing next to each other as if they were victors of this fight like some heroic couple? What a pair of lame people these two were.

A sound like thunder was heard from above and everyone looked to see the new robot weapon that Karai had the Kraang build for her. She smiled menacingly. It was about time this damn thing charged up fully. As the assassin droid landed on the ground and stood up, April said in a scared tone, "Um, Donnie, I'm thinking retreat."

Karai thought, where this is going yeah she better run. Karai kicked the aim of the bo-staff away and jumped to stand next to the red suited robot. She said to them, "Like my new little toy?" She said happily. Then she got serious and said, "Robot, eliminate the girl." The thing looked at April which sparked Donatello to attack it. He swiped his bo-staff at it but the robot caught it, and then flung it to the side taking taking the turtle with it. Karai watched Donatello fall and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. And he was supposed to be the smart one. April tried to run away but the thing brought out a plasma lasso and grabbed April, bringing her to his clutches. Karai smirked, finally getting ready to see it all end here. The robot studied April as it struggled, and suddenly Karai got a bad feeling. What was it doing? Then the robot announced in a deep robotic voice, "System override. Do not harm April O'Neil. Capture for Kraang."

"What?" Karai yelled. Was this thing glitching? The robot began to take off using its foot jet packs to lift it into the sky. Karai thought quickly and grabbed her ax staff. She sliced the jets off the robot so that it fell on the ground, April falling little ways away. Karai sneered at the robot as it stood up and turned around to face Karai. Suddenly, Karai became fearful when it looked at her and said, "Threat detected. Eliminate threat."

"Shit." Karai cursed as she dodged left to avoid the robots lazar vision to burn her on the spot. She gripped her spear tightly and swung it in the direction of the assassin droid's head. She did manage to give it a good thwack but the the droid never fell back. Instead, it lunged for Karai. She jumped back and attempted strike it's feet to stop it from coming closer. Anticipating this move, the droid dodged right and then grabbed the middle of the staff. Karai could only watch as in a blink of an eye her weapon was pulled out of her grip and then she was kicked in the stomach. She herself didn't fall, but Karai wasn't able to make as fast of a recovery as the droid. The massive metal man threw out several punches and Karai was only able to block some of them. Most of them hit her arm and her side. At one point, the robot got a good hit on her right on her side where her bruised ribs were still healing. She cried out in pain and then was easily pushed to the ground. She fell on her back and managed to stand up and watch the Assassin pulled out a glowing sword. It was made out of pink plasma like it's lasso.

The Kraang…. Oh Karai was so pissed at them now. She got even angrier when the the metal man looked at Donatello and April. Even though the turtle was ready to fight, Karai wanted to be the one to destroy it. The Kraang must have done something to make this droid glitch like that, and so she wanted to turn it into a million pieces just to send it to the Kraang as a message to never mess with her. No one messes with Karai.

The sound of tires screeching down the alley made everyone look into the direction where suddenly lights illuminated the area. It was the turtles trashy truck pivoting and turning the back end to aim at her and the Mech. Karai saw this quickly moved out of the way and hit the deck just as the droid was hit and then pushed into a wall. It was so hard the droid made a crater on the wall on impact. Karai sat up and held her sore side to watch the Shellraiser turn tail again and then stop just to show the back where Michelangelo sat on an open cockpit. There was some sort of machine in front of him that he had aimed at the droid. "Aw yeah!" he yelled excited as the robot got up. "Firing manhole covers." And just as he had said, the lid of a manhole shot out like a dart and hit the head of the droid. It didn't make a mark, but the sound of impact made a loud crack like it did break something inside. Karai was slightly impressed, slightly. "Eat it, Crome-Dome!" Michelangelo yelled as he shot three more manhole covers. One made contact but the other two were obliterated by the droids lazar vision. Then, creating a plasma whip out of a metal grip, the droid lassoed Michelangelo and threw the turtle across the park. Karai didn't pay attention where because soon after the metal man went to the Shellraiser and flipped it on it's side with massive strength.

Like it was on an adrenalin rush, the droid looked around until it spotted Karai still sitting up on the floor. For a second it's eyes glowed pink, and that was Karai's cue to find a weapon. "Watashi wa shinda, watashi wa sō shinimashita **(I'm so dead, I'm so dead)**." She saw her spear lying far in the corner of the ally on the other side. "Pāfekuto (**Perfect)**" Karai muttered sarcastically. The sound of a sword being unsheathed made her turn back to face the assassin. She looked up in time to see the droid holding its sword up to aim down at her. She didn't know what to think, whether this was the end or not, and she didn't have time. All she did was stare in shock as the plasma sword came down and then shifted at the last minute. "Huh?" Karai gasped.

Fillien had darted down from the sky and tackled the droid to the ground. She pinned it down to the ground, standing its chest and baring her teeth. She gave the droid a low and menacing growl. Fillien then proceeded to give it a few swipes to the face with extended sharp claws. She made marks but nothing made it through the shield of metal. The droid managed to grab the cat by the throat and throw her in the direction of Karai. Fillien opened her wings so that she could catch some air and then land just in front of Karai and not crash into her. Fillien stood defensively, facing the metal man with a fierce glare, bared fangs, and a deep growl.

Karai was astonished. After the fight they had earlier and Fillien was going to still stand alone and protect her? No, not alone. Karai got up slowly and unsheathed her Tanto to hold it in front of her defensively. How she forgot her Tanto in the first place, Karai could only assumed it was out of shock of being almost killed. But with Fillien by her side…

The cat girl looked up at Karai with worry but the Kunoichi only gave her an assured nod, and said, "Ready?"

"Yep."

And then the two of them charged. They attacked the assassin from left and right, but unfortunately the robot was quicker to think. Whatever part of it's body they tried to attack, the metal man would just block the two girls moves and then make an attack of its own. Karai managed once make a scratch on it's back. Sparks flew from a small hidden door on it's back. Seeing the square indentation, Karai was distracted by what she discovered to not see the robot swing and arm and smack her right in the face. She fell on her back with a loud grunt escaping her lips. Sitting up, Karai recovered as she watched Fillien get down to the ground on her belly to avoid a swinging arm coming her way.

When it passed, Fillien jump up high and enough and then came down and bit the assassin in the head. Her teeth dug into the metal as the rest of her body clung on to the the assassin like a tree. The assassin grabbed her scruff and tried to yank her off but her teeth and claws were hooked tight onto it's metal armor. Suddenly, the assassin let go and then dropped to its side, squashing Fillien between its body and the cement. When the assassin jumped to its feet, Fillien sat up on her stomach, dazed and half way recovering from the impact. She managed to see in time the droid's hand ball into a fist and aim down at her. She rolled on her back, away from the the punch. Its fist collided into the ground where Fillien once lay, making a small crater. Fillien rolled back to her stomach and then stood on her feet. Quickly, she rammed her head right into its side, hoping to push it to the ground. The metal was so hard though, she barely made it move and instead she fell backwards on her back.

As it stood up, Karai quickly took out something from her pocket. Seeing the small remote in her hands, Karai pressed a blue button in the the top corner. "Hopefully reinforcement arrive soon.". She found that she had come near to her spear on the ground and grabbed. It. Weapon firmly in her hands, Karai charged, jumped, and then brought the spear down towards the assassin's head. The robot blocked the attack and used a large foot try and kick at her. She managed to jump back but more punches came her way. Karai managed to block some with the staff but the assassin came so quick some of its moves managed to make contact. Fillien got back on her feet in time to see three Footbots run into the fight from out of out of nowhere. "Karai must have called them in from the other outpost." Then Fillien called to them. "Attack the droid from all sides. Confuse it!"

The Footbots did so, joining the fight against the assassin along with Karai. Karai was thankful less hits were coming her way, but the number of Footbots was diminishing in seconds. Karai took a hit and then the last Footbot standing tried to attack the droid from the front. Karai could only step back to watch as the last Footbot was held up in the air by the droid and then separated into two pieces. Fillien came right next to Karai to be her aid in the next attack, but the Kunoichi's attention was no longer on the droid. It was back at the turtles who gathered around April. The brothers left the red head by their fallen vehicle so that they could fight the droid. Karai took this chance to dodge around the assassin and circle around the shadows to creep up on April. Fillien huffed and muttered, "No, go ahead and take on April while I—aH!" She yelled as the metal man took a swipe at her with a plasma sword. Fillien could only dodge away and let a Footbot take on the assassin.

Karai waited until all the turtles had gone after the assassin and April was distracted so she could make her move. She jumped out of the shadows and kicked the the red head on her side. April didn't fall, but instead skidded on her feet and held her hurt side so that with the other hand she held up her Tessan. Karai landed on her own feet and got in a defensive position with her spear ready in her right hand. She smirked menacingly and said, "I don't need that stupid robot to finish you. YAAAH!" Karai gave a war cry and attacked April with with several swings of her spear. April managed to avoid them all by stepping back and blocking the spear tip with her metal fan. Once Karai managed to find an opening to stab the red head but it was blocked when Leonardo came out of now where and blocked the attack with his katanas. He shoved the spears aim away from him and then held up his stance in front of April. Karai growled and hissed, "Fine, if I have to take her down, I'll have to take you both!"

"Just try and do so." Leonardo taunted.

Back with Fillien she was with the other three turtles watching as the assassin droid popped the head off the last of the Footbot reinforcements. Throwing the useless robot to the wall, the assassin droid looked around for its next target. When it eyed Fillien, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello, the assassin held up its plasma sword in a defensive grip. Fillien gulped and looked back at the turtles. They gave the assassin a blank stare and then looked at Fillien as if wondering what Fillien would do. Would she fight with or against them? Fillien rolled her eyes and said, "Well, come on!" She looked at at the assassin and so did the turtle brothers. Together, they made their move.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Fillien gets an idea of what's going on with Karai while Karai is just here and there throwing all her resources around only to get beaten. Good then Filllien came to save the day and together she and Fillien kick ass. As for the turtles and April, yeah, they're just there. But now Fillien is going to fight along with them, woah! Meanwhile Karai fights against them. Yeah things just got crazy and they'll just get crazier. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	97. Chapter 96

**A.N: This Thanksgiving I'm thankful for ALL MY READERS! (Blows kisses)**

**Kame Otaku: I'm glad you're sticking to the story. And yeah I'm growing out of TMNT too, mostly because of season 4. If it wasn't for David Tennant and all the Star Wars/ Star Trek/ Doctor Who references, I think I'd be gone hahah!**

**Amyanime4: And that's why they put Leo into the fight, because Karai would have beat April.**

**Like the Cat I Am: Since I don't want Adventure Time, o looked up the song and thought it was perfect!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Wait until after Karai gets mutated and what I have planned for Filly then. MWAHAHA!**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 96<strong>

Raphael and Donatello made their attack on the assassin droid, but the metal man was quick enough to retaliate and throw them to the side of the abandon park. Fillien came around attempted to attack it on it's chest area. Before the droid's plasma sword could come and block her attack by slicing her whiskers off, Fillien ducked. She ran right between the droid's legs and then came around from the back. She planted her front feet so that she could use her hind legs to kick out and aim for the rear.

The Droid jumped at the impact, getting distracted as Michelangelo made his attack. The droid saw it coming too late so it could only swipe the sword as Michelangelo jumped on top of it and then used it as a spring board. He got high in the air enough to extend this chain and throw it at the assassin and have it wrap around his sword. Michelangelo landed and planet his end of the chain strongly on the ground with his foot. Raphael somehow got his brother's other nun chuck and wrapped the extended chain around the assassin's plasma whip. Fillien took this chance to grab a hold of the metal man's leg with a strong grip of her teeth and keep it firm on the ground. Stuck in it's position, the assassin droid could only stand still as Donatello came from above and held on to it by its back. The moment the turtle opened the little door on its back and pulled out some of the wires from the inner mechanism, the assassin began to spas. Though Fillien kept its feet rooted, the droid managed to spin its upper body around.

The turtle brothers went spinning around, yelling as their visions blurred with the intensity of the speed they were going at. Fillien rolled her eyes and let go of the assassin. As she eyed how to attack it, keeping herself low to keep from getting hit from the spin, Raphael and Michelangelo were thrown off. They landed half dazed on the ground but Donatello continued to keep a good grip on the assassin's head. Fillien felt like she had a good aim at the spinning chest, but when she jumped she ended up getting hit by Donatello being spun around. The contact made him let go and together they rolled on the ground. They came to a stop on the ground a few feet from each other, half conscious as the world around them swirled in different colors.

Karai was having as much of a hard time as Fillien. She had to avoid two attacks at a time. When ever April tried to attack, Karai would swipe her spear at her. But then Leonardo would come around kick a foot out at the Kunochi or swipe his Katana's and she would have to avoid it. It would start again when Karai would attack Leonardo but April attacked her from behind. It got so predictable at one point that she purposely lost her grip on her spear so that she could give herself room to jump and then come down with a fierce kick into April's side. The red head did get hit hard enough to spin but she used it to throw her Tessan. Karai did manage to avoid the flying weapon by maneuvering away, but she only got in line of fire of Leonardo who jumped down and kicked her in the face. The Kunoichi went flying, landing on the ground hard enough to make I hard for her to stand up. By the time she was on her knees, Karai had the tip of a katana aimed right at her face.

She and Leonardo gave a menacing look to each other, that is until Karai heard the sound of something sparking electricity. She looked behind him to see the assassin droid stand lifeless after Michelangelo had managed to plunge its plasma sword through its chest and break the inner mechanism. Karai's eyes widened and noticed that besides the droid, all the Footbots on her patrol had been destroyed and Fillien was struggling to stand on her feet. This battle… Karai had clearly lost. Karai had no more back up and she didn't know if her friend was hurt or not. Her friend…. Fillien… had to come to her rescue and now Fillien paid the price of this humiliating defeat by trying to get back on to her weak feet. Karai had let her anger use up almost all the Footbot army she had at her disposal at the moment. Lastly, she had completely forgotten what she had been here for. Was it to take down April? Was it to bring the turtles out? What had she done this for?

"It's over Karai." Leonardo growled, bringing the Kunoichi back to the present.

Karai sneered and jumped back, pulling out a smoke bomb and saying, "For now…" before disappearing behind the cloud of smoke the bomb emitted. Everyone looked around to see where she had gone. Suddenly, a smoke bomb erupted behind Fillien. Everyone looked back in time to see Karai appear next to the cat and for the girl to whisper, "Run." Karai threw a smoke bomb down between their feet and together, she and the cat girl vanished in the cloud of dark gas.

Without the turtles and April's notice, the girls had made a break for the end of the park and through an alleyway. Once they were in the clear and at the end of the path, Karai reached out and grabbed the leather bar of Fillien's saddle. Once Karai hoisted herself over and sat firmly on the saddle, Fillien spread her wings and jumped high to grab wind and take to the air. The silence of the sky was the only signal the girls got that everything that had happened was left behind and they were safe. They both took a deep breath and let it out, smiling that they had made it out of the fight live. Karai was the first to say something after a few minutes, "Well, any fight you can walk away from right?"

"You say that a lot but I don't think it's true." Fillien replied with a smirk.

Karai flicked the back of Fillien's left ear playfully and together they laughed. But as soon as they did, they suddenly remembered their argument earlier and frowned. Fillien continued to fly smoothly but Karai could see with her change in mood the cat was getting lower to the ground. Thankfully it was past midnight and not a lot of people were up and walking around to see a mutant flying over head. This would be easy fro Karai to start the conversation without thinking of something else. "Hey—"

"Hey—" Fillien began to say too. They both wanted to say something but didn't know who would be the first to speak. Thankfully, Fillien continued, "Karai, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to say what I said about wanting to go behind your back."

"Fillien—"

"No, please let me just…. Because this is going to eat at me until I say it. Karai when you asked me what I would do if I had the choice to go behind your back or not turn mutant—"

"Fill-"

"I don't know what I would do. It's just so hard because I would do anything for you. Really, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose that friendship if I just lie to you. But I would also do anything to be human again. I'm so confused…"

"Fillien, stop." Karai finally managed to say, "You know whatever you choose I understand. It's hard to be a mutant Fill and you just want to be free and not feel restrain. The last part I can understand. Really. Fillien, no matter what you choose when it comes to a situation like that, I will understand."

Fillien was quick to say, "But even after I was so mean…."

"You mean after I was mean." Karai whispered.

Fillien heard this and asked, "What?"

"Fillien, you and I both know you wouldn't have said that if I hadn't been the one to be so mean. I shut you down when I should have just heard you out right."

"But you were also right about having your own opinions and me having mine." Fillien added.

"Huh…." Karai sighed. "Oh boy… this just makes it more confusing."

Fillien could see how her friend was distressed. The rest of the flight was quiet until they got to the Hideout. Instead of landing by the front door, Fillien swooped down and landed on the ledge just outside the stained glass window. Karai asked, "Fillien, what are we doing up here?"

"This is the place where we like to think, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So let's think. It will help clear our minds."

Karai nodded and got off of Fillien, and then the two girls sat down next to each other and looked out towards the skyline of the city. Karai did think deeply of what she wanted to say, and with every thought her mind became clearer and she knew exactly what to say. "Fillien, I'm sorry. I was just letting something else get to my head and I kept making crazy ass decisions. I just want—argh! That April girl…. No… not April… Ugh, well maybe her—"

"Karai…"

"Oh, come on, Fill, she deserved half of what was coming to here. But you're right, the other half was just a loose canon in me going because I was…. Afraid. The talk with my father, he said I shouldn't make anymore deals with the Kraang and I should stop going after the turtles. At first I was afraid, and then angry because he gave me all this power and I can't use it to protect this clan. All that anger got to my head and all I could think about was finding a way around my father's words. I wanted to show him I could finish a mission I started while I still could take vengeance on the Hamato clan. Guess I got carried away with planning to assassinate April and hurting you at the same time." Karai gave a sigh and hide her face in her hands, "Man…. I needed to say that."

Fillien smiled and lightly nudged Karai on the side. "I'm glad I got to say what I wanted to say, too."

"We both screwed up. Whelp, what you gonna do with a pair of teenage girls?" Karai said the last bit a little forced, as if she was losing sarcasm and was almost replacing it with something else.

"Karai?"

"Fillien, I want to hear your opinion on me being an assassin."

"Karai, I told you, it shouldn't be something that affects me—"

"Please Fillien, just tell me. I know it does. I want to know how."

The cat girl lowered herself to lay on her stomach on the ledge and let her paws hang off the roof. She looked at the ground far below and said, "Karai, I don't want to have it affect our friendship, but you being brought up as an assassin and me not being one…I see life a bit differently—no, no! Shoot!"

"Fillien it's ok. I know exactly where you're going with this, and I'm here to hear it all the way."

Gaining more confidence in her friend's words, Fillien continued, "I guess I'm just the one used to…. preserving…life…. where as you can take one without a thought. It's hard for me to understand how you do it, but it's how you were brought up to be. Your father wanted you to learn how to protect yourself and others the best you can. And hey, you stopped Erikku from killing me by killing him. Maybe it is ok to kill… or maybe…"

"…It isn't when there is no reason. And even with Erikku there was no reason. I mean, I would kill anyone who would try and hurt you, but it's still…wrong."

"Yeah," Fillien agreed, "It is." Karai sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tight. Fillien knew she didn't want to talk about the topic anymore, so the cat girl said, "Karai, um…. What you said about being afraid…."

"Right that…"

"It's ok to admit you're afraid… especially with your father. I mean, phew, have you seen the size of those claws—"

Karai cut her off with an angry tone. "I'm not afraid of him, and yeah I have seen those claws thank you." Hearing herself get angry, Karai growled to herself, "Damn it, why do I do that…. Huh….. Ok maybe I am afraid, but not of him. I'm afraid of failing him."

"And again, that's ok. You want to do your father proud, and I understand. But maybe, Karai, the best thing to do right now is to listen to him. Maybe we shouldn't go after the turtles or anyone they know. At least for a while."

"I see what you're getting at. I need to slow down. It's probably for the best. After all, every single one of my missions backfired on me."

"Yeah, by the way why did the robot decided to attack and make this one mission back fire?"

"You were right when you said the Kraang need April alive, so they must have hacked the protocols and added one that would capture April for them. This one I can slightly blame on the Kraang but I guess I should have seen it coming myself."

"Comes with the job of being leader, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. All you have to do is take a moment to think."

"How do you know how to be leader?"

"Dude, I'm just guessing."

Karai smiled and shook her head. She only had to rethink about Fillien's statement once to get an idea and say, "You know… this gives me an idea…"

"Not again."

"Trust me this is a good one."

"You said the same thing last time."

"But it wont be the same as last time, because I'm going to take a different approach."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Of course, bot gets destroyed, Karai gets beat, but the end of this little story is different. Fillien and Karai spill the truth, and even Karai adds some little more drama to being an assassin. Wow, I did just go there. So now that Karai is confident in leading again, what new path does she have in store? Find out next. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	98. Chapter 97

**A.N: While there is no new episode, have an update, but I won't update next week because I have finals. I will come back the week after though.**

**Kame Otaku: Pfft, omg when I read what you said I instantly started to think of writing this. It could**

**Beawolf's Pen: We can always count on Filly, damn it Karai. **

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translate)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 97<strong>

Bradford was in his room when he decided to grab a snack in the kitchen. As he made his way down the hall, he heard the sound of giggling from Fillien's room he was passing on his left. The door was shut but with his enhanced hearing and new mutation he could distinctly hear Fillien and Karai mumbling something and laughing. Grumbling, Bradford raised a fist and fiercely knocked on the door. He yelled, "You two got to learn to stop fooling around and doing something useful. Especially you, oh fearless leader." As the mutant dog lumbered away, he didn't notice the door to Fillien's room open.

Karai and Fillien peaked their head out into the hall to watch Bradford walk down the hall. Karai smirked and said, "Ok, Hajiko, time to finally get some action and go follow Bradford."

The dog trotted out from behind the door and into the hall. He looked back at Karai and Fillien, tongue hanging out as his breathing quickened in excitement. "You heard her." Fillien said with a smirk of her own. "Go get him."

Hajiko barked and then with his tongue licked Fillien right in the side of her face. The cat girl tried to hold a smile but she shuddered at the gross feeling on her cheek. Hajiko trotted away and followed the mutant dogs trail. With a large paw Fillien wiped away the dog drool from her face. "I love dogs, but since I've become a cat I've had certain problems being around Hajiko."

"The dog does nothing but go out and wonder the streets on his own then just come back and eat and sleep. He shouldn't bother you too much. Speaking about bothering someone, we should get out of here before Bradford gets his stink."

As Karai and Fillien walked out of her room and down the opposite end of the hallway, the cat girl said, "He so deserves what he's getting after telling on you."

"Migi **(Right)**" Karai agreed.

Back in the kitchen, Bradford headed for the the refrigerator with no notice of Hajiko following him from behind. The mutant man opened the door on the left and the first thing he smelled was onions. "Oh sh—!" about ten freshly peeled onions fell on the ground around him, and with his heightened sense of smell Bradford had to cover his nose and turned around. He coughed once or twice to keep the smell from reaching his taste buds. When he turned to the door, he saw Hajiko standing at the entrance with ears flat and teeth bared. "For the love of—"

The dog gave Bradford no chance to finish and attacked.

Karai was on Fillien's back as the two girls flew over the city, laughing together. Karai was the first to say, "Oh man, I can't wait to get back and see how Hajiko managed to chew Bradford up."

"Ah, sweet, sweet revenge." Fillien added with a sigh. "I like this new idea of yours. Just fun all the way."

"That was just a prank. It's not part of the new direction I'm going for the sake of the clan."

"Are you going to tell me or let me figure it out for myself again."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Think this, if I need to do what Shredder tells me, why can't I do what he is doing?"

"Searching of new members for the Foot?" Fillien guessed.

"Exactly, so why don't we go and looking for some recruits of our own, here in New York."

"But Shredder wouldn't want just people from the streets. We tried that—"

"And it didn't go so well, but what about a new class of soldiers, say, a mutant."

"You mean you want to ask mutants to join the Foot. I thought Bradford and Xever were enough."

"But you have the better skill that makes me want more mutants. Your fight against the turtles, your bravery to face Hamato with me, to save me from mutant squirrels and a back stabbing assassin droid… that's what I'm looking for."

"It's going to be hard to find someone like that out here, especially mutants."

"There is one I heard. I asked Xever if he knew of any mutants that would qualify under strength and bravery. Xever told me he got word on the streets from an old cohort of his that there was something like that. Just two night ago there was a fight on the roofs near Bleaker that only the dumbest wouldn't be able to see."

"What kind of fight?"

"A mutant ninja fight."

Fillien's ears twitched, "The turtles."

"At first that's what I thought, and then Xever said one of them was a giant powerhouse of muscle and shell. A big spiked mace to go with him."

"So it's a mutant…. Mutant version of the turtles. Did one of them touch mutagen?"

"No," Karai answered, "According to the word on the street, the mutant's name is Slash and he went from friend to enemy of the turtles just over night. So an enemy of the turtles…."

"Is our friend." Fillien finished.

"Exactly."

"To Bleaker it is." Fillien tilted to the left and let herself spiral down. Karai held on tight, pressing herself against the saddle and Fillien's neck while they dove down and then leveled themselves out. Fillien flapped her wings to keep the altitude and then fly forward. Once the girls got to Bleaker St. they looked down and began to search. The moon was high so the light should have helped, but they still couldn't find what they were looking for. After few minutes of not finding a mutant lumbering the rooftops, the girls took to the alleys. Fillien landed and Karai got off her back so together they could wonder around. They crossed streets and ran through every alley, not finding a single trace of the giant mutant turtles they were looking for. Even going farther then just Bleaker street didn't present any good results. As the girls walked down a random alley, Fillien jumped up onto a large trash bin and sat on the lid, the clanking sound being the only sound in the alley until the cat girl said, "We've been going around for hours."

"I'm telling you Fillien, we've got to recruited him. There is no going back until I find him. Besides it's only been an hour or two." Karai passed the cat on the bin

"What's wrong with calling it quits?" Fillien asked sarcastically as she jumped down to join Karai down the alley, "You save time and trouble. I'm telling you Karai if more people gave up there would be fewer wars."

"If more people gave up then there would be more like you."

"Smart and confident."

"Lazy."

"Ow, that hurt deep man. What happened to brave and strong."

"That was before you started complaining."

"Oh come on, Karai, let's face it, we're never going to find this…. what is this does he have a name?"

"Xever said that his name was Slash. But that's just about it. Even he didn't know where this giant mutant turtles resides. If only you and I knew someone who knew the city really well, besides Xever."

"Yeah, someone who knows New York's disgusting underbelly." Fillien stopped dead when she finished. Karai noticed her friend stop so she looked back to see Fillien getting an idea.

"What?" Karai asked. "You know someone?"

Fillien nodded with a smirk.

A few minutes later they were walking down a fowl smelling alley. Karai gagged and held her nose. "Gross it smells as if something died in here."

"Hah, if you knew what this area was, then what you said wouldn't be considered a joke."

"Yeah, this random alley being the back lot of a bread shop. That's so horrific." Karai said sarcastically."

"Well, if it's not the horrors that should interest you, it's something else."

"What? Moldy wheat buns?" Karai joked.

Suddenly form down the alley, a big box trashcan popped open from the lid and a big pigeon head popped out and he held a piece of lettuce in his hands. "Geez! For a five-star bakery you suck in what you have for trash food!" He called out to the bac door of the building in front of him.

"Pete!" Fillien yelled as she ran to him.

Karai blinked several times and pointed at the bird mutant, "That's Pete?"

Pete looked up when he heard Fillien yell out. "Fillien!" He dropped the piece of lettuce, jumped out of the trash box and wobbled over to Fillien. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing here?" Pete asked while rubbing Fillien's hair around. Fillien stepped back and then playfully stretched her front legs out and kept her bottom up, tail moving around in a playful manner. "I'm here looking for you."

"Really? I thought flying lessons were over for you?"

"Come on, can't a friend just visit and talk?"

"Sure, but it will cost you dough."

"Pete..."

"I'm just kidding."

Karai began to join them and said, "Can we get over this reunion—"

"Ah! Human!" Pete ran to the trash can again and jumped in, the movement making lid close. Fillien and Karai looked at each other with questionable looks as the heard Pete mumble, "Don't take me away! I'm not a science experiment to be probed."

Karai laughed as Fillien trotted over to the can and said, "Pete calm down. It's just my friend."

Pete poked his head out. "Oh, ok." He climbed out of the can and went over to Karai. He held out his right wing hand and said, "I'm Pete, you must be Karai."

"I am." Karai said, not shaking his hand.

Pere leaned down to Fillien and said, "I expected her more relaxed."

"She is, but not as friendly."

"I can hear you, you know that."

Fillien stuck out her tongue. Then she looked at Pete and said, "We need your help."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You fly around here a lot, so what have you heard about a mutant called Slash?"

"Slash!" Pete jumped up like five feet in the air and then landed on a pile of crates stacked up against the wall of the alley. "Oh, that's a bad guy you don't want to fool with."

"So you've heard of him." Karai stated, "Do you know where we can find him?"

"You don't want to find him, or have anything to do with him. Trust me. He'd turn you into a grease spot so fast you wouldn't have had time to yell for help. That mutant is vicious. He'll mace you with his spiked club until your full of holes and bleeding to death. Rumor says he even eats you after."

"All this after only two nights of being noticed."

"Well that's because the second night, last night to be more accurate, he went on a mindless rampage destroying anything on sight. Thankfully he didn't bump into humans."

Karai scuffed, "Yeah… pfft… I guess." There is no way what he said was true, and if it was it didn't scare Karai. She then noticed that Fillien was no longer next to her and instead hiding behind a round silver trashcan behind her. Karai raised an eyebrow, wondering why Fillien was shaking, "Fill? You ok?"

"F-F-Fine. Just need to take a breath..."

Pete heled back a muffled laugh and said, "Fillien, haha! Scaredy Cat- I can't believe that's actually true." Karai walked on over to the trashcan and pulled Fillien out by the tail. "Ow-hey!"

"Calm down, Fillien."

Fillien turned to look at her and said, "How can I when we're going after a killer mutant. Listen, this whole trip has been fun but I really don't want to do this anymore."

"I'm telling you that we have to find him, no matter what."

Pete flew over to the girls and landed on the silver trashcan. "Well, it's you funeral. "I'll tell you where he is."

"Can't you just take us?" Karai suggested.

"Heck no! I ain't going anywhere near that freak of nature. You guys go and risk your life to find him but I won't." Pete jumped off the trashcan and then stood with the girls. "Listen carefully then. I've heard things from other mutants around. They say Slash lives in an abandoned junction down the north side of the city. Not many go around there, and even fewer leave."

"Ooo, spooky." Karai joked.

"Maybe we should listen to him." Fillien suggested.

"I've made up my mind Fill. You don't have to come with me if you want. Just fly me there and then go."

"No way, I'm not leaving you to face him on your own. Get on my back." Karai grabbed on to the leather bar on Fillien's saddle and hoisted herself to sit on it.

Pete stepped back and scratch the bottom of his beak in thought, "Hmmm, I can see why you don't need the flying lessons anymore. Your good enough to already keep a rider on your back."

"I couldn't have learned to fly without you though." Fillien told him. "I'll see you around?"

"You better." He said, reaching a hand out and rubbing her head that her hair got all messy. Fillien had to shake her head to get her hair to lay flat again and as she did Pete said, "No, really, you better come back alive from this." Fillien stopped shaking her head and gave the bird a sincere look.

Karai assured him, "Hey, if worst comes to worst we'll duck out of there and I'll make sure she gets out safely."

"Glad I can count on someone."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I needed to bring Hajiko back. I missed him. And so the girls are looking for recruits, and I had to put Slash in this because I had this idea hanging for a while. And lastly PETE is BACK! I missed him the most and he had to meet Karai like it was a given since the beginning. Especially after watching a scene from Stuart Little, so if you can guess the reference I used... awesome! Next we get to meet more mutants! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	99. Chapter 98

**A.N: Ok, so I'm on Star Wars hype because new movie yeah go watch it it's good! But i've come with an update for this fic, and it's a good one!**

**Kame Otaku: I'm not into Undertale, but thanks to skype friends I did understand and laugh at that reference. I do have something planned for 100 and it's got a lot of Brave to do with it. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Ericaphoenix: : )**

**Beawolf's Pen: It would have been nice to see more of his villenous side fleshed out more before they made him good. I love bringing back characters**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 98<strong>

Fillien and Pete said their goodbyes to each other, then once Karai was secured on her back the cat girl spread her wings and lifted off into the sky. Karai and Fillien kept in mind the directions Pete gave them as they looked down at the city below and followed the path to their destination. The girls found the abandoned junction once they crossed over central park. "Land down by that tower of… cars?" Karai ordered, sounding confused though as she tried to make out what the different piles of trash and rubble were that were scattered all around the large dirt lot. The only thing that was distinguishable was warehouse made wood with iron plates making up the roof.

"Old rusty cars is the term you're looking for." Fillien landed on the top of a rusty red car, letting Karai jump of and and stand on the roof with the cat. Looking around, they saw it really was abandoned. The junk piles of broken machines and metal were all rusted or weared down, nothing looking new. The warehouse showed signs of rust on the roof and the wooden walls had cracks or hole through them. The whole lot was surrounded by iron web fence which was torn through in different sections. Surrounding the lot, there were different apartments and house, some looking just as old and left behind as the junction, and some looking used but with lights on to signal it was occupied. "What is this place anyway?" Karai asked.

"I heard about places lie this. This could be one of New York City's rich blocks to live on. But that's like the 60's and 70's, but now it's just a left alone or… turned into a place where the junk is thrown in."

"Hmm, and one of its lots is now home to a mutant." Karai concluded. Looking at the old warehouse, Karai pointed to it and said, "Slash is probably in there." Jumping down from the roof of the car they were on, going from on broken automobile to the other. Fillien followed behind her friend, slower then her though and taking caution and looking around. Karai had to wait about a minute for Fillien at the base of the pile until the cat landed next to her. "Fill, the nights getting old—"

"Sorry, Karai…" Fillien said. As the girls walked past other piles of metal and broken hardware, Fillien continued, "But Pete told me to be on a look out."

"Fillien, this Slash is going to be on our side, so don't worry about him trying to attack us."

"You know you said the same thing before Leonardo used that shoulder missile—"

"You finish that sentence and I will roast you—"

"Ok, ok, I won't mention anything. I'll just be here on the safe side of this little recruiting adventure."

"Actually, I promised Pete I would be the one to watch your back, not the other way around."

"Hehe, I'm glad you're taking Pete seriously to some aspect."

"The bird mutant is… well he's a nut but you two are pretty close so I'm… well besides that, I have your back no matter what."

"Thanks." Fillien said as the two girls stopped at the mouth of the warehouse. No door blocked the wide entrance inside, so any sound echoing from within was heard.

Karai called out, "Hello? And the sound echoed all around. Hearing no response, Karai began to walk forward.

Fillien staid outside the door, "Do we have to go in?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Fillien huffed and she walk behind Karai, slowly and cautiously. Their steps were heard by the sound of their feet tracking mud and dry oil that made the floor. "Ugh, when was the last time someone cleaned this place?"

The two girls stopped just inside, standing in the middle of the warehouse. Karai said, "Well, no human's been here for a while, but looks like the mutant doesn't like to at least try and tidy up for his sake." They looked around to see the different types of machines that once were used to grind up metal. They were set up on the walls, but were slowly coming apart with rust growing on the exteriors breaking them down to nothing. The piles of scrap and non-scrap metal were set on the other side. "Look at how messed up the piles are, as if something huge climbed on them… and rested on them."

"Like a bed?" Fillien suggested.

"Kind of. You live in a warehouse you might as well try to makes something out of it right?"

"I expected you to say something more sarcastic."

"I would have, until I realized where Slash is."

Fillien heard Karai's serious tone, and she suddenly began to sputter, "W-where I-is he-he?"

"Above us."

Suddenly, something huge fell from the ceiling and landed just behind the girls, upsetting he lose dust and dirt and letting it fly in the air until it settled again. Even by then the girls hadn't made a move to turn around. Karai was bored by this, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. Fillien on the other hand was to scared to move, her teeth chattering as she shivered with fear and her fur standing on end. Hearing a low growl rumble from deep within their surpriser's throat, Fillien and Karai slowly turned around. Standing in their view was a giant mutant turtle, twice as tall as the turtle brothers and twice as big. From the shell surface, large bone like spikes stuck out from some parts. His head was small and disproportionate to his body, but his large muscles visible from under his scaly skin in his legs and arms made up for it. Like the ninja turtles, the only armor he had on was kneecaps, elbow caps, and a large spiked club in his left hand. A tiny black bandana with eyeholes covered his face.

"Our ally was right when he described you as a ninja turtle with steroids." Karai said out loud to the mutant.

As if the words were enough to get him angry, the giant turtle's eyes lit up in fury and he growled deeply, "I am not ONE OF THE TURTLES!" He swung his mace in the girl's direction. Both Karai and Fillien jumped back to avoid the swing. Fillien landed on her feet but kept her shoulders hunched as she growled with, hackles raised. Karai was quick to wave her arms around and yell, "All right, all right! I won't call you that. It-it's Slash right?"

Hearing his name, Slash let the spike end of his club rest on the ground with a loud thunk. As he seamed to relax again, he leaned over the girls and asked in a gruff voice, "Yes. I am." Fillien slowly relaxed herself and lost her growl, but she continued to keep a good glare trained on the mutant.

Karai began to say, "We just heard around the neighborhood about you. You took on the turtles and almost beat the living crap out of them." Fillien heard Karai say this, and having never heard it said before Fillien's glare slowly turned into a frightened stare in Slash's direction.

"You can say that." Slash said proudly, standing back as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's impressive." Karai continued, "Not many mutants off the street would just go out and do that."

Slash put down his hand that was on the back of his head and then folded it into a fist. "I had a good reason to." He muttered with intense hatred.

"Right, word on the street says you got something against the turtles. What is it?"

"What's it matter to you?" He leaned over, this time his face coming close to Karai's as he growled at her menacingly. All she did was give him a smirk.

Fillien reached out her head and bit into the hem of Karai's under shirt and tugged, getting the Kunoichi's attention. Karai leaned down so Fillien could whisper into her ear, "Karai, maybe we should listen to what Pete said. I mean, he has some serious anger issues and mood swings."

"Relax Fill, it will be good on our part." Karai then stood up straight again and said to Slash, "I see that I might have tripped over something personal. I won't ask. It won't matter anyway after this."

"After what? What are you doing here anyway? Judging by how you know me and the fact your standing next to fluffy here—"

"Hey—" Fillien whined.

"I take it you're not just a regular civilian off the street who just wondered in here for curiosity."

"Nope. I have good reason to be here. Fill and I here are part of a unique group hiding in plain site of New York City. We are warriors who, like you, also have a personal vendetta against the turtles and are looking for recruits to join us in defeating them."

"Recruits, eh. So you came to ask me to join, I'm guessing?"

"Yep."

"Look sweetheart," He began to saw, swinging his mace so it rested on his left shoulder. "I'm not looking to join any group of… warriors…" He then turned around and began to walk away. "….and this sounds too good to be true."

"See," Fillien said, "He doesn't want to join. Let's just go."

Karai hissed towards Fillien. "I've got this." Then she said to Slash out loud, "You'll find is surprising how good it is to work with others actually."

Slash instantly stopped in his tracks and growled. "I worked with someone once, and then he turned on me."

"Well, working with us we won't turn on you." Slash heard this and looked back to give her a scowl. Karai continued, "It sounds far fetched I know. But the army you get to command won't hesitate with any order."

Slash seemed to consider this and he scratched the bottom of his chin in thought. A Smile soon appeared on his face and Karai could see she was gaining his attention little by little. She continued with almost a hiss evident with every word, "And don't you just want to get back at the turtles for… whatever they did to you? To hear them scream."

"Yeah… yeah…." Slash mumbled under his breath, his tone of voice getting lighter and happier every word Karai said. "I think I can try this."

Then Karai said something that made it go back to where this all began, and worse. "Shredder will be happy to hear that someone as great as you—"

"The Shredder?" Slash questioned, his eyes going dark with anger and his tone of voice getting lower. Then he full out yelled, "THE SHREDDER! You work with that no good Tin Can!"

"Tin Can?" Karai repeated. Now the girls could see that not only did he know the Shredder, but he hated him.

"I should have known!" Slash continued with fury in his tongue, "This group of so called warrior with no emotions are the Footbots aren't they?" As Slash said this, he dropped his mace to let it drag behind him as he walked towards the girls. His feet stomped on the ground with anger. Now it was clear that it wasn't just Shredder but the whole of the Footclan he hated.

As Fillien and Karai took slow steps backwards away from Slash, the cat girl said to the Kunoichi, "Karai, I don't think it worked—"

"Karai?" Slash yelled, and then he looked at said girl. "You! You little bitch I atta—" Slash suddenly got a pain in his head, causing him to stumble backwards and almost loss his grip on his mace. With the other hand he reached up and rubbed his temple trying to ease the pain. It only got worse, and it fueled his anger more. Slash opened his eyes, glared at Fillien and Karai and swung his mace with no warning. Karai managed to duck but Fillien wasn't so lucky. The impact caused the cat to be thrown into the pile of scrap metal, gaining some cuts the spikes on his mace and from sharp objects she landed on. Karai quickly got up on her feet and pulled put her Tanto. She jumped towards Slash, intending to embed her weapon right through his skull. But for some reason…. She just wasn't fast enough. Slash was able to move his head to the side only getting a cut on his cheek. When she intended to kill, Karai would never miss her target, but now it's like her body wasn't responding with her mind. Getting furious of the attack, Slash kicked up his knee and rammed it right into Karai' stomach as she was distracted by her shock. Karai lost all the breath in her lungs at the force of the impact, slumping to the ground and rolling on her back in a lifeless manner. As she struggled to regain her breath, Slash picked up his mace and aimed to bring it down on Karai.

Fillien was quicker. She came darting back into the scene, flying at Slash at top speed and colliding into him. The first thing she did was stretched out her claws to press them deep into his skin and shell for an anchor. Then she bit right into his skull. Slash yelled and he threw down his mace, letting it crash just inches away from Karai's face. The Kunoichi managed to gain enough breath to roll onto her stomach and then sit up to watch Fillien hang on to Slash for dear life. The furious mutant stumbled around until he focused himself and reached a hand out to grab Fillien by the tail. Yanking her off, Slash threw Fillien so that she flew through the open entrance of the warehouse and landed on her stomach in wet dirt.

Karai was planning on trying to take the mutant down as he was distracted in stumbling out the door. As she thought of it though, Karai realized Fillien was right. This didn't go as planned, apparently Slash heard enough of her and the Footclan to make judgment and hate them, and she and Fillien were half-beat. This wasn't time for recklessness and stubbornness to continue the fight. This mutant wasn't even worth the trouble anymore to get hurt for. Karai needed to be a leader and get her and her comrade out of here alive. Karai quickly got up and ran to Slash from behind. She then slid on the ground so that she could go between his legs. As she passed him, she sliced the back of his knee, making him scream in agony as he fell on the floor and kneeled. Having cleared herself from under Slash and the warehouse entrance, Karai stood up and ran to Fillien yelling, "Fly us out!"

"No questions there." Fillien said as she stood on her feet and bent down so that her front feet lowered. It helped Karai grab on to the leather bar of the saddle easily and hoist herself up. Hearing a massive roar and the stomping of loud feet, the girls looked up in time to see Slash come at them at full speed.

"Fill!"

"We're out of here!" Fillien spread her wings, putting in a burst of energy through her wings to take her and Karai straight up to avoid a swing of Slash's mace. Fillien hovered over Slash by several feet, but not wanting to take any chances, Fillien made a course for the Hideout. Fillien and Karai left Slash yelling and cursing at them as they flew away from the junction.

**A.N: This won't be the last of Slash we see all angry. So Karai rethinks her life choices while almost getting pummeled to death. In the meantime Fillien's getting all jittery again, but thankfully it gets her out of trouble. Now what? Find out next. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	100. Chapter 99

**A.N: And….. I've got nothing except for a good reference later in this chap.**

**Like The Cat I Am: (blushes) omg I'm so happy I can inspire you to do fics. These are the things that really make me smile. I'm giggling to myself oh man. I had the same problem of lost files about three years ago with my first fic. Even though I lost some info, I found rewriting my story to be better because I felt like I fixed up some errors that I could have made in the previous one. Hopefully you can still get some back but if you don't, no worries. Your readers will understand and you can make up for lost time in your own time**

**Kame Otaku: Actually, the 100 will be next chapter and more of a happy thing because I'm getting into some dark themes later on. Mwahahahahha! Our stolen child PFT! XD**

**Beawolf's Pen: I could have been worse…. (gets a glare from Karai) well, it could have.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Tranlsation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 99<strong>

Bradford sat at the stone steps that lead upstairs to nowhere in the entrance. He was doing his best to hide from Hajiko who had attacked him earlier. "Stupid girls and their stupid onion joke." He muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the entrance doors flew open and Karai and Fillien ran in. The second they did they slammed the door behind them and then pressed their backs against the door, as if to keep something outside from going in. They were panting heavily as if they ran a hundred miles and were doing their best not to fall down and pass out on the ground. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Bradford asked.

Karai did her best to stay serious at what she said, but it came out between struggled breaths. "You… don't get to…. ask…."

Bradford laughed at her forced threat while she and Fillien began to relax and breath normally again. The dog mutant jumped off the steps and landed in the middle of the entrance hallway with a loud thump. As he began to lumber up to them, he asked, "So, you guys had a pleasant run, I'm guessing?"

"More like a chase." Fillien stated.

"He didn't chase us." Karai told her.

"I don't care! That mutant was as vicious as Pete said, so who the hell knows maybe he has the nose of bloodhound and is tracking us down right now!"

"Who's tracking you?" Bradford asked.

Karai began. "The mutant that's been heard all around. Slash. We asked him to join the Footclan. He sounded really good from what rumors say but turns out he hates the Footclan."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But he sure hated me and almost killed me and Fill."

Bradford began to laugh again and he managed to say, "You? HAHA! Well looks like Karma did you well."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know." Bradford said sarcastically, then he suddenly became serious and he leaned his face close to her, "Why don't you give a sniff to get my point?"

Karai could smell some of the onion but Fillien was the one who went down on her stomach so she could put her face on the ground and cover her nose. "Ugh, get away from us you stinkin' furball." Fillien croaked.

"This isn't my fault. You two little tramps did this to me. I had to hide from Hajiko."

Fillien and Karai laughed and then they moved away from the doors and walked around Bradford. Karai said back to him as the left the hallway, "Hey, who said it was us?"

"Oh, it's on now, Kar!" Bradford yelled out as he began to lumber away.

"Ugh, why did he have to do that." Karai said to Fillien as the two girls walked down the hall leading to the steps up to the second floor.

"Well," Fillien began. "He knows the nick names annoys you."

"No not Bradford, I've learn to ignore him when he does that. I'm talking about Slash. I had the plan all set up and suddenly it turns out he has a thing against us. I mean, I don't remember him! What did we ever do to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he heard about us on the street and doesn't like what we do."

"But he doesn't like the turtles either. It doesn't make any sense."

"Anyone can choose to be neutral in this war." Fillien stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Karai stopped just as they stood at the foot of the steps to the second floor above. Fillien continued up, but when she no longer felt Karai by her side the cat girl stopped and turned. She saw Karai kicking at the the step lightly. She said, "Yeah, everyone has a choice."

"What's wrong?"

"No-nothing." Karai stammered. "It's just weird to think that there really is a gray area, not just black or white."

"Yeah there is." Fillien added uncertain. "You… you never knew—"

"No, of course I've known there can be a grey area but I never really thought of it. Deeply."

"Well, we're already caught up on a side. Not much can be done. We gotta fight for what we think is right."

"Hmm. Yeah. And I'm hope on the Black side though." Karai began to walk up the steps. "Because white sure isn't my style."

"Pfft." Fillien scuffed.

This wasn't the last time Karai thought about it thought about it though.

Karai realized a few days later they were out of the regular stuff such as the essentials for food. Problem was, she was low on money on her card. "Last thing I need is to ask father for more cash and piss him off." She said to herself as she put pulled out her wallet from the drawer by her bed. She left it on the surface as she began to change out of her armor and put on her her black jeans and combats boots. As soon as she slipped on her shirt and put on a hooded sweater, she grabbed her small wallet and stuffed it in the pocket of her sweater.

As the Kunoichi walked down the entrance hall to the doors that lead out, she heard Fillien behind her all of a sudden, "Where you off to?"

"To stock up. We're running low."

"Now? The suns just about to set. Wait until night and get to a mini mart."

"I'm trying to avoid mini marts since the last stunt we pulled on one."

Fillien laughed as Karai gave her a sly smirk as she opened the door and left. Standing outside and looking at the somewhat abandoned street, Karai could see the sun start to set behind the skyline of buildings, still casting its last rays on the street. Wanting to enjoy this setting of calm, she decided to pull out her headphones and crank up her loud music. Karai grabbed her hood and slipped it over head to cover most of her face, and then she headed down the sidewalk.

She only had to cross a couple of blocks before getting to the first grocery store. It wasn't a big one, only having a few aisles to go down in, and that's all Karai needed. As her music played loudly through her ear drums, Karai concentrated on getting what was need. When she got to the end and close to the cashier station, Karai had already a basket full of food. She stopped just at the magazine aisle to read a certain issue that caught her eye, but suddenly froze when she felt something off, and it was just behind her. There was a tap on her shoulder, and Karai turned around to look who it was.

It was just some random man, probably ten years older then her, wearing all black like her and in addition sunglasses. Karai almost laughed seeing him wearing them, even though outside it was dark about now. The reason she didn't laugh though was because, though with the sunglasses, he was giving her a glare and clenching his teeth in anger. Karai saw his lips move but no words came out. "What?" She asked.

**(This Will Be The Day)**

He pointed at her headphones, and that's when she remembered the loud music was the reason she never heard him or saw him come around to start with. As Karai pulled out her headphones and let them hang around her neck, Karai asked annoyed, "What?"

"I said put your hands in the air and get out." He said harshly, holding out a knife by his left side.

Karai looked around, wondering what this clearly unprofessional knife holder was doing with it in the first place. But then she noticed something. There was no one in her aisle. In fact, there was no one in the grocery store anymore, except for the workers at the cash register. They were fearfully pulling out money from the register and handing it fearfully to other men who were dressed just like the guy in front of her. The regular civilians who were once around were now running out of the grocery store for their lives.

As the last person left, Karai finally figured what was happening. "You're…. robbing this place."

"Yes, now get the hell out or I'll use this." He held up the knife higher to her face.

The Kunoichi mentally slapped herself for not being able to see the coming. She blamed her loud music to herself, and then said out loud, "Uh huh…." Karai dropped her basket of food and kicked her foot out to land it right in his stomach. With the sudden impact he was pushed far into the other side of the aisle, actually hitting it hard enough to crash and break the shelves. He landed in a slump with broken jars of sauces of shattering on him and covering every inch with sauce.

Hearing the commotion, all the others who were in his group to where Karai was. Then they all looked to one guy and he nodded to them. He must be the leader, Karai thought. As two robbers came up to her, one of them held out a gun while the other held out a knife of his own. Karai smirked. "Oh this is gonna be fun." She bent down to gain some energy and then leapt. The man fired his gun but Karai was already dodging to left by the time he fired it. She then rammed herself into him, elbowing him so hard into his side so that he was knocked into the other guy. Both of them ended up hitting the same wall of as the first guy, as well as getting covered in sauces as they collapsed in a heap. Karai found herself already getting closer to the register where more of the robbers were. She heard one of them, probably the leader, yell, "Get her!" Karai's back was facing to them but she could still tell some of them were coming up behind her.

Karai moved her head left as the man tried to punch her from behind. As his arm stuck out over her shoulder, Karai grabbed it, pivoted, and turned so that he was flung around in the air until she let go. The man ended up flying across the room from the first register station to the last one. As he fell, the workers at the register began to realize they were being saved by a young sixteen-year-old girl in a hood.

Another man attacked Karai jumped back, doing a back flip and then landing on her feet. She sprung forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him down on his back as she went forward. She kept a grip on him as she rolled on to her back, then as she came up she flung the man so that he crashed into a few other of his friends. They all tumbled in a heap, and with all the others having been taken down and knocked out too, there was only one guy left.

Karai faced the leader, but that's when she realized why he was the leader. He held a military grade rifle in both hands and aimed it right at Karai's chest. "All right you little bitch, I gave you a lot of chances to run but you don't seem to get the idea we don't want you here."

To distract her from the fact that she could be shot dead at any moment, especially since she wasn't wearing armor, Karai said confidently, "You gave me chances to beat the crap out of your comrades and you still don't seem to get the idea that I'm still gonna win."

"Is that so," the man said, and then held up his gun a bit higher. "So what do you call this?"

"Nothing but something useless you're toying with." A bunch of the workers now were slowly ducking behind the tables of the register or standing there with their jaws hanging under them.

"Oh, ok girly," The leader said. "Let's see who's toying with what when I put a bunch of holes through you."

"Try me, you incredible pain in the arse."

Just as he fired the first ten shots, Karai jumped left and then up, grabbing hold of a vertical metal pole stuck into the nearby register and using it to spin around. The first round she kicked the rifles out of his hands, letting them clatter to the floor. As the leader stood awestruck at the speed that she was able to avoid a bullet and disarm him, Karai spun around again and then landed a kick right into the side of his head. His back hit the table and then he slumped down against it. Karai jumped off and landed just next to him. When she stood tall over him, the man said, "Heh, well what do you know. Some cocky little girl beat me."

"Cocky? Little?" Karai repeated angrily. She bent down and picked him up but the color of his sweater so that he was eye level to her. She hissed, "I'm not cocky, I know how to pick a fight. And I'm not little, not since I was five. But I'll tell you one thing I am…." The she looked at the entrance of the store where the windows were as tall and wide as the door. She smirked and looked at the leader. Seeing the devious look in her eyes, he gulped.

Seconds later, as police drove into the scene outside the store and jumped out of their cruisers, something came crashing through the window and landing on the sidewalk. It was the leader laying unconscious on his back as shattered glass littered the ground all around him. Karai stood just behind the window and said, "I'm a girl, and a kick ass one at that, thank you."

All the workers walked out from behind their spots by the register to move towards Karai. The first one the get Karai's attention was a cashier lady who said, "Thank you, thank you so much for saving us."

Karai didn't look back at the workers. She was too shocked by this gratitude to comprehend on what to say to them. Karai was never really thanked for doing such violence. The only other time it ever happened was when Fillien thanked her for saving her life, but Fillien was her friend. These were civilians, and she didn't care much about them. She fought this battle for herself. Or maybe it was for the civilians? Karai didn't understand for whom or what this was for, but she had no time. The police were starting to crowed the window and inspect the fallen leader. Karai acknowledged the lady's praise by nodding and pulling her hood over her face more, than she jumped out the window and over the line of police man. Many gasped at the sudden leap she had taken and how fast she had disappeared into the shadows of the cityscape at night.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hahaha, Giant RWBY reference for you Rooster Teeth peeps. Karai saves the day…. Wow…. Get the press! As for the beginning, I think there something new going on in Karai's head. Something deeper then the actual show could get. So what's next? 100 chapter special! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	101. Chapter 100

**A.N: Happy New Year! And 100 chapters wooohooo! And over 350 reviews wow! Thank you guys so far for helping me get this far you're all amazing! I'm about to make a huge Brave reference to celebrate. This ties into the story but doesn't happen right after the last chapter. It's like a behind the scenes thing.**

**Kame Oraku: Ooo a cake! (blows candles) For the FOF fans I just want to say I love you all and your guy's feedback have made me such an inspired writer thank you! Almost two years, yeah. Originally she wasn't going to have wings but then I got inspired from the HTTYD2 trailers. Fillien was going to be Felidea, the scientific name for the cat species. I like cats and things that fly. There will be more dark plots, one of sacrifice and one of testing Karai's and Fillien friendship as Karai is a mutant. Both will deal with the Gang. THANK YOU SO MUCH CHEERS TO YOU TOO KAME! No you didn't over due it XD **

**Like the Cat I Am: No Problem, and yeah the first episode of RWBY. Got me back into watching anime style shows.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 100<strong>

))))))))))))) Three Years Earlier: Tokyo (((((((((((

_My name is Oroku Karai. Japanese for Extremely Severe, supposedly to strike fear into my enemies. Well, if my name doesn't scare you, then it's who I am that you should be scared of. Though I wish it was more because of me and not because who I am related to._

Two big doors opened to reveal two girls laughing with each other just behind it. The one on the left in black ninja wear, Fillien, didn't notice it right away, but her friend in light metal armor, Karai, did. Karai quickly hissed for Fillien to stop giggling about their earlier conversation and then looked into the room. They were now faced with a bunch of people inside one large room. It was large enough to hold about a hundred or so people, all wearing black ninja wear like Fillien. At the very end was a tall, strong figure dressed in heavy metal armor. He, the Shredder, sat at the top of a set of stairs that lead to his stone chair.

_The Shredder, leader to the Footclan, a group of elite warriors who fought for their honor within the Foot. To only serve the Shredder, my father. So if it weren't obvious I was trained under him and no set as his Second Hand._

The Shredder saw that Karai had been fooling around and he gave his usual disappointed glare. Karai felt hurt but didn't show it outwardly and just rolled her eyes. Standing up straight, she signaled for Fillien to join the group of ninjas as they all parted to the side to make way fro Karai to walk down the middle.

_I have duties, expectations… most of my life is planned out especially if I'm to become the leader of the Footclan. _

Karai got to the steps, bowed, and then walked up so that she could stand next to the chair the Shredder was sitting on. He gave her another disappointed look which told Karai he was still not happy with her entrance. Karai put on a stoic face but turned her head slightly so that the Shredder wouldn't see her pout.

_My father is pretty much in charge of every single day of my life._

))))))))((((((((

Karai stood in the middle of the now empty hall. The large window behind her let in sun so that her shadow cast across the room almost to the other end of the room. She was facing the other end of the room with a look of boredom as she said in a loud but depressing tone. "Kono tame, Footclan wa haji de tatakaimasu—(**For this reason, the Footclan fights with no shame—)**

"Purojekuto. **(Project)**" Came the Shredder's booming voice from below the steps. He motioned a hand for her to continue.

Getting exasperated for having heard the same thing for a third time, Karai almost yelled, "Footclan wa haji de tatakaimasu-!"

"Kōhyō suru ka, dare mo anata o rikai shite inaidarou **(Annunciate or no one will understand you**."

"Watashi mo anata o rikai shite imasen (**I don't even understand you.)**" Karai muttered under her breath.

"Watashi wa to kikimashita **(I heard that**)." The Shredder said, sounding angry.

"Hai otōsan, gomen'nasai chichi. **(Yes father, sorry father.)" **Karai said, more or less serious.

)))))))(((((((

In a small office room, Shredder looked outside a window at the passer byers down several stories below the building. He then looked up to see the city scape of the city surrounding his hideout. From the corner of his eye, Shredder looked back to see Karai who was sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room. Her head was down and for some reason she was looking at her lap.

Shredder couldn't see what it was she was staring at since the desk blocked his view, but he figured it couldn't be anything important to keep her from hearing his lesson. "The Footclan made its roots in Japan and because of our location we have grown strong. So as my Second Hand you must be knowledgeable about the city." He then turned around and began to walk around the desk, seeing Karai still looking down at her lap. When he got full view of her on the other side, Shredder saw that she had her phone out and she was texting. Shredder grumbled and then slammed a fist into the table. Karai jumped slightly but didn't, managing to scramble her phone back into her pocket and then bring her focus back on Shredder.

Though she tried to give him a serious look, Shredder was still not convinced and he said, "Soshite, komando no watashi no daini wa kigamagireru shimasen. (**And my Second Hand does not get distracted)**"

))))))))(((((((

Karai was in the training dojo, standing by the entrance door. She was watching four ninja trainees go against each other one on one. Two were battling out in hand to hand combat against each other while the other two used weapons of their own. The one of the ninjas in hand combat managed to grab the others arm and throw them into the other two with weapons. The collision that happened came so unexpected to Karai that's he suddenly started to laugh. She tried to cover it by coughing into her sleeve, but she still couldn't hold back some of her laughter. Once she even snorted, and just when she did Shredder was coming into the dojo.

As he passed Karai by the entrance, he said, "Watashi no musume wa, Snort o shi, nanrakano riyū de waraimasen **(My daughter will not snort and laugh for any reason)**."

Karai stopped laughing all together and just laid back at the frame of the door in defeat.

)))))))((((((((

Karai walked out of the kitchen with an apple in her mouth and a bag of chips in hand. By then Shredder was awalking by and he said, "Anata wa tabemono o jibun de tsumerubekide wa arimasen (**You shouldn't stuff yourself with food)**."

))))))((((((((

"Anata wa hayaoki shinakereba narimasen. **(You must wake up early)"**

"Tsuneni kanjadesu. **(Always be patient)"**

"Yōjinbukaidesu. (**Cautios)"**

"Seiton. (**Tidy)"**

Komando no watashi no daini ga okonau koto ga dekimasu mottomo jūyōna koto wa, kanpeki no tame ni doryoku suru kotodesu. **(The most important thing my Second Hand can do is to strive for perfection)**"

))))))))))))))) Present: New York ((((((((((((((((

(Touch the Sky by Julie Fowlis)

_But now in New York, while my father's out recruiting in Japan, I'm in charge._

Karai ran to her room in the Hideout and strapped on Tanto strap she put around her waist. Once she sheathed her weapon, Karai grabbed shurikans and hid them in different hiding spots in her armor or her tight fit ninja garments.

_It may seem like a hard job, but thankfully I have enough freedom to decide how hard it gets. _

Karai grabbed her spear staff and latched it to a strap she attached across her back.

_No lessons from the Shredder. _

She ran out of her room, and then down the entrance hall. She bumped past Xever and Bradford who gave nothing but a growl as she ran to the doors where Fillien stood by.

_Just me and my free time._

Fillien became excited and then pushed open the entrance doors. Karai smiled and as soon as she got next to Fillien she hoisted herself up on to the saddle on the cat's back.

_And with a friend it's become just a heck of a lot more fun._

"Come on!" Karai yelled. Fillien didn't need to be told twice and she made a break down the stairs and across the street, Karai desperately trying to hang on to the leather bar on the saddle. Karai laughed a little, but tried to keep a sly grin as the girls went into an alley.

Seeing an obstacle course of trashcans, pipes, and garbage bags littering the ground in a pattern got Karai and Fillien more determined to run though. Fillien focused on maneuvering around the obstacle course and keeping her running pace all throughout. Karai on the other hand pulled out her Tanto and began to slice it through some bags of garbage and break some trashcans. When she saw two pipes ahead on either side of them, Karai pulled out two shurikins with one hand while keeping the other hand gripping firmly onto the saddle bar. Carefully she bit down on one shurikan between her teeth so that with the other she aimed it at the nearest pipe. Karai quickly threw it at it so that it got wedge into the metal and gas pumped out. Thinking quickly, Karai grabbed the other one from her teeth and threw it at the other pipe on the other side farthest from her. When they past the pipe also spewing out gas now, Fillien and Karai focused on the obstacle ahead.

There was a low wall of trashcans blocking the girls' way, and just over it was a horizontal pipe going across he alley. Fillien became determined and picked up speed as Karai got her Tanto in hand ready. As soon as Fillien got to the wall, she jumped over the bins while Karai raised her Tanto and sliced through the pipe and let out steam. Fillien landed without any trouble and Karai sheathed her Tanto, giving a small cheer. Fillien took this chance to spread her wings and leap into the air. Karai hung on, the momentum of the sudden jump towards the sky above. As Fillien soared over the rooftops, Karai watched the view of the skyline of New York, the moon making shadows all around the city.

Once Fillien was just below the first level of clouds, Karai sat back and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Then she leaned over a little and clapped Fillien lightly on the neck. Taking this cue, the cat girl leaned left and let herself spiral down towards the city again, keeping herself level. She only went down half way until she flew straight again. After a couple of seconds, she made a one-eighty so that she and Karai were upside down. Karai kept her body pressed against Fillien but she looked up…. Or rather down towards the ground below. The two descended a couple feet until Fillien leveled out and flew back towards the hideout.

As they passed a couple of tall buildings with wires going across from them, Karai got a big and crazy idea. Just as they were coming by a set of telephone wires, Karai slowly stood up from her seat on the saddle and placed her feet on top, keeping a hand on the leather bar. Fillien didn't know what she was doing at first, but when she saw the wires she yelled back, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Karai said back.

Since Karai wasn't offsetting the balanced due to her training, Fillien managed to keep herself flying straight. Just as they reached the wire, Karai jumped up and Fillien ducked under. Karai went over the wires for a few seconds, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins as gravity took her down again. Thankfully, Fillien had not gone out of line and when she came up Karai landed on the saddle, grabbing hold of the leather bar. Fillien felt Karai's perfect landing and whooped in victory. Karai slid back to sit on the saddle and cheered along with her.

_I really do hope this can last a little longer…._

Fillien took to the ground, seeing the street where the Hideout was. When she landed, she ran on the cement for a bit before going into a gallop. Karai hung on as Fillien made a turned towards the Hideout entrance and ran through the doors. Thankfully the doors had been left open since the girls had gone so that Fillien could go in and then slow to a trot and then a walk. Once Fillien had come to a stop, Karai jumped off and brushed back her hair. She patted Fillien on the head and said, "That was awesome."

"More again soon?"

"You bet."

… _But when do the good times ever last forever….._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Ooooo…. Now we're getting somewhere. I know it's short, but I'm going back to school next week and have to get ready. Which reminds me that I have to tell you all I'm not updating next week. I'll be back the week after. Enjoy the chapter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	102. Chapter 101

**A.N: It's good to be back. Anyone saw that new episode today? Spoiler alert: little Mikey is adorable. **

**Kame Otaku: Oh I saw that steven bomb and FRICKING PERIDOT I LOVE HER! Oooh, I hate computer problems too.**

**Ericaphoenix16: Hehe, I've been waiting to post it for a while, I'm glad you loved it.**

**Guest: (claps) YAY! Yep, the Brave is all over**

**Myah Castel: Yep, if you click next chapter on the bottom. I'm glad you like the relationship so far :)**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 101<strong>

"I like the improvement" Fillien chirped as she watched the news on the small TV.

She and Karai were in the kitchen, the human girl making lunch on the counter while the mutant lied down belly on the table. From her spot, Fillien was able to see the counter across the floor where the TV sat, watching as the lady on the news talked. Hearing what the lady was saying, Karai muttered under her breath and said, "I knew I shouldn't have just out right beat those guys in public. I should have tricked them into going into some alley."

"Hey, relax Karai, it's been three days the news still has no idea who you are. Heck, they still don't have a clear picture of you since the cameras were shut down at the time of the break in."

"Looks like I'll have to give some points to the robbers for doing that." Karai finished up rinsing rice in the bowl and then walked with it over to the stove.

As Karai began to boil the rice in hot water, Fillien said, "Maybe the 'mysterious girl' should be a little happier about this then she lets on."

"Please don't call me that."

"I kind of like it. Second Hand just sounds lame and bossy. Mysterious Girl sounds like more… I don't know… less threatening."

"You were going to say heroic weren't you?" Karai asked, stirring the contents of the boiling pot with a spoon.

"No, maybe…. I know you hate to hear me say that. Just remember, you got thanked, take it as you will, but either way you saved peoples lives."

"But it wasn't for my clan!"

"So?"

"So! It's got nothing to do with what I've trained for."

"It's not bad Karai."

Karai got frustrated and slammed the wooden spoon on the counter. She turned off the stove and turned around to look at Fillien. "I'm not saying it's bad it's just… is this part of the grey area we were talking about last time."

"You mean black or white?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so. I mean, we're fighting for what's right all the time. And that's what you did here."

"But it feels like I did something different."

"Just because you got thanked?"

"Yeah."

"So you want more appreciation for your previous efforts?"

Karai gritted her teeth, "No, not that's not…. Ugh!" Karai leaned back on the counter and buried face in her hands. "This is getting so confusing."

Before Fillien could come up with something to say, the news topic changed and in brought the girl's attention to the screen. "In some related news, another attempted attack happened late last night. The witness was almost a victim to the latest purple dragon scheme when someone came in and stopped the fight. Fearing for his life the witness ran but he managed to see his savior and get a description. The person was masked and had sports equipment such as a hockey stick for a weapon. The person sounded like a juvenal male. When the witness reported to the police, they arrived at the scene of the attack too late with the purple dragons and the savior having vanished."

As the news caster continued to talk, Karai scratched the bottom of her chin pensively, soon a smile replacing her frown from earlier. "This is interesting."

"What, the fact this guy did the same thing you did?"

"No, well yes, but I did it better." Hearing Karai say it proudly made Fillien scuff but keep a smirk. "What I was thinking though is…" Karai continues, "Is maybe we are going about this recruiting thing all wrong. So Slash wants vengeance for many things including us, so it posed a problem. If people like this… vigilante… were to join us, there really shouldn't be a problem if his goal is to fight crime."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should recruit people like him."

Fillien sat up right on the table. "Karai! Seriously, this isn't going to work."

"I'm starting to see a pattern in our conversations whenever you say that."

"Me too, and you know why, because most of them involve getting in touch with people we don't know. What if this guy thinks we're bad? I mean, he may know who we and are. WI don't want another Slash incident."

"He's a human, he won't be as bad. Either way we'll approach him cautiously. Make sure you don't mention the Foot unless it's to ask what side we're on."

"You're saying that like I'm the one who's going to talk to him."

Karai gave Fillien a smirk, which was enough for the cat girl to flatten her ears and lower her head and mutter, "Bien sûr, je vais lui parler **(Of course I'm going to talk to him)**"

))))))))))))) Midnight ((((((((((

Fillien leaped from roof to roof, the Footbots following right behind her. They ran from street to street, one building to the next for about an hour. Every so often Fillien would signal them to stop and they would immediately get into an upright position, standing as still as stone. Fillien would look around to see if there was any sign of the young vigilante as described on the news. With nothing, Fillien would continue and the Footbots would follow. Fillien made a last stop by a neighborhood where a series of apartment complexes lined the streets. Fillien moved her ears around to pinpoint any strange sounds but heard nothing but the sound of cars going by the street bellow and echoes of police sirens in the distance. "Just another lame night of nothing. Being in charge of a group of ninja's that don't even talk back is boring. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je manquerais Erikku moquer de moi." **(I never thought I would miss Erikku making fun of me.)** After saying that Fillien shivered, regretting having even mentioned the name.

Fillien told the Footbots to stand by and wait for orders. There was no reply so Fillien sighed and sat along the edge of a building. She began to mutter to herself, "I wish Karai were here, she'd make it less boring with any sort of conversation. To bad she's afraid of being on the news again to even walk outside."

Fillien then heard the faint sound of pencil scribbling over paper. She looked down to see a fire escape built to the side of the building and sitting two levels bellow here was a person. Who ever it was was looking down at a notebook filled with drawings. Fillien noticed their attire. The person had the hood of their jacket up and wore ripped jeans and black converse. They had some sort of sports equipment on, Fillien guessed hockey. But there was something crude about it. Like the big goalie glove he wore had metal spikes coming of it. Also, leaning to the side of the fire escape was not only a hockey stick but a baseball bat as well. That's when it clicked in Fillien's head. Hockey equipment…. just like the vigilante…. When her eyes landed on the mask that was set up right on his head, that's when Fillien figured it out.

This was the vigilante she was looking for.

Fillien herd mumbling she tuned her ears in on the last sentence. He was loud enough for Fillien to here him from her spot way above him, which is probably why she didn't here her mumbling earlier. They, a boy she could tell, said, "That turtle is a worthy opponent I'll give him that." Fillien gasped and sat up from her spot. What's a human talking about a turtle like if they were his enemy? Better question, how did he know about the turtles? They must have had a run in. Fillien smiled, having established that the vigilante was not on the turtle's side, but what about the other side?

The sound of someone having a temper tantrum made Fillien look up across the street. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she smiled a toothy grin when she saw one of the Ninja turtles walking along side the roof of a building on the other side. This turtle was the angry one, Raphael. Before she could give an order for the Footbots to attack, she heard movement below and she saw the boy pick up his stick and bat to put them in a small pack on his back. The vigilante boy started climbing down the ladder as he pulled down his mask over his face.

Fillien could only watch intently as the boy found a way to the street and then cross on over to the next block where Raphael had been. "I think he's following the turtle." She mumbled. Fillien got up on her feet and looked to the Footbots. "Let's follow him." Fillien spread her wings and flew on over to the other side. She landed in an alley across the street and waited for the Footbots to get across without being seen by people on the street. It wasn't long until they joined her and the group ran in the direction the boy went. All the while, Fillien wondered if there was an easier way for the Footbots to get across public streets.

When Fillien and the bots caught up the the boy, they hid behind the edge of the building to watch him do the same on the other side of an alley. He was looking inside a small lot where Raphael was just going down in the sewers and covering his entrance with manhole cover. Seeing where the turtle had gone, Fillien got an idea. She quickly pressed and ear com piece on her left ear to contact Karai. "What?" Came the Kunoichi's annoyed voice.

"I found the vigilante, but guess who else I found? Raphael. He's headed into the sewers."

"And…"

"And this would present a perfect opportunity to…"

"To find their hideout." Karai gasped. There were a few seconds of silence, and by then the vigilante was following Raphael through the manhole. Karai quickly said, "Forget about the vigilante, get the Footbots to follow Raphael. Don't let them attack until after they find the turtle's location."

Fillien whispered to the Footbots, "All right new orders. Follow the boy and he will will take you to the turtles. Do not engage until you have at least found their hideout. Scanner bot, you scan the location of the hideout and report back quickly. Rendezvous will be the subway exit, 22nd street sector five. Go." In a flash, the Foot bots ran by her, leaving to go after the vigilante. She watched them stealthy climb down the manhole, covering their entrance with the lid.

Karai came back on to the communicator. "Did you say the boy was following Raphael?"

"Yeah, and it sounded like he had a bone to pick with the turtles."

"Hmm, maybe if he ends up fighting alongside our Footbots he actually might end up wanting to join our fight against the turtles.

"I didn't even get to talk to him, Karai."

"Well talk to him after."

"Ok, ok." Fillien cut off the communication, spread her wings and flew into the air.

)))))))))))) Somewhere in the City (((((((((((

The cat girl had been waiting anxiously outside the subway exit for an hour. Since no one was around Fillien had decided to just wait by the top of the staircase. She looked inside every once in a while at the vacant subways station for any sign of the turtles. Two subway trains had passed until finally she saw what she was waiting for. One Footbot came running around the corner of the subway tunnel. Fillien had no time to figure out what happened to the others she had sent out when two other figures came around the corner following the Footbot from behind

Fillien gasped, seeing it was Raphael and the masked vigilante. Fillien stood erect but staid behind the wall by the entrance to watch. The Footbot jumped over a turnstile gate and the pursuers followed suite. As soon as they landed on the other side near the staircase, Raphael and the boy began to fight the Footbot. Usually the turtles would let the bots run of they weren't attacking anyone, so why were they so persistent in taking this one down Fillien couldn't figure it out.

After the Footbot took enough hits and made a break for the staircase, Raphael yelled, "We can't let it get away!"

It was the scanner bot. Fillien got up on her feet. He had the location of the turtle's lair. As soon as she jumped away from her hiding spot by the wall, the scanner bot had been attacked from behind. An electric shock pulsated through it's body as the vigilante used metal rod hidden in his glove to shock the droid. With too much energy going through it's circuits, the Foobot began to burn and then went limp on the ground as it malfunctioned. Seeing the steam coming from the broken Footbot, Fillien yelled, "Why you stupid- peu negligeable—(**Insignificant little—)**"

"Well looky here!" Raphael yelled with a smirk from the bottom the staircase. The vigilante could only watch with surprise at the new mutant in the area standing at the top of the steps. Raphael continued to yell, "It's the Footclan's little kitty pet." Fillien became angry at this call back and growled. Raphael went on, "What's the matter? Angry that we broke your toy? Too bad! You're never finding out Lair!"

Seeing that Fillien was the enemy now, the vigilante held up his hockey stick in hand and called out, "Yep! Casey Jones and Raphael just kicked major robot butt! So unless you want a beat up I suggest you scram!"

"Nice one." Raphael commented.

Fillien snorted and began to trot away, "We'll see who will end up getting the beating next time, turtle. And as for you…. Casey Jones… you have just become an enemy to the Footclan. It's too bad, we saw such potential." And with that, Fillien spread her wings and took off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So Karai wanted Casey to join the Footclan but it looks like he already picked a side and Fillien's pissed. Looks like Karai shouldn't have let those Footbots go after Casey and turtles. What will Fillien do next? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	103. Chapter 102

**A.N: Anyone have 2003 tricaraton arena nostolgia today with the new turtles episode, cause I did!**

**Kame Otaku: CNAT HAEV NCIE THGIGS! Sorry I do that when someone says it lol. I haven't really been invested with turtles as much now. I watch the new episodes but invest in the first three seasons more. But I'll watch for Raph and Mona! Peri is great!**

**Like the Cat I Am: Good thing I came back then. YES! Peri is a precious child! I love steven universe but I haven't really been too in depth to make a fanfic. But if I did, there would be an OC and her name would be Tanzanite!**

**Ericaphoeniz16: Yep, I watch all the good shows out there. Peridot is amazing, am I right?**

**Beawolf's Pen: AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! XD**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 102<strong>

"Another recruit gone to waist." Karai said from her spot on the stone chair.

"If you ask me we're better off without this jerk." Fillien said with a scowl from where she stood at the bottom of the steps. "He's got just as big of a mouth as Raphael."

"So what, it's his talent that we needed, not the personality." Karai said, finishing with a sigh. She slouched in the stone chair and said. "Who knows what the turtles had that we didn't to turn this… Casey Jones… on their side."

"I just want to know where this sucker came from." Fillien growled.

"Cool down, Fillien. It wasn't that bad of a mission. We did manage to get closer to finding out where the turtles lived. We'll just send out more patrols over there from now on." Karai noticed Fillien's scowl hadn't disappeared, her reason for victory not so reasonable to Fillien. Karai sighed and said, "Well if it helps, you can be in charge about finding out more about this vigilante boy. There is always someone in charge of finding out the details of each of our enemies. I did it for April, you can do it for this Jones boy."

Fillien perked her ears up, her scowl slowly turning to a smirk. "Oh, I can do that."

"Fillien, before you do though, I want to know what the reason behind all this is."

"I'm just interested in who this little brat teenager is you know."

"Um…. There is a reason I mentioned April. You know that right?"

Fillien sighed and leaned her head back a bit so that her eyes never made contact with Karai. She said with a defeated tone, "Fine, you got me. He pushed me over the edge and now I want to stuff him in a blender." Then she looked at Karai was a raised eyebrow and said, "Is that to much to ask? You let April push your buttons."

"And you got worried for me. So I'm worried for you. I'm not gonna stop yeah but just be—"

"Just be careful." Fillien stood up and turned around, though she kept her head back to look at Karai and give a smirk. "You know that's my line, you can't steal it."

Karai shook her head as she watched the cat girl turn her head forward and begin to walk down to the doors at the end of the room. Karai suspected as much it could be just a revenge trip, but Karai knew Fillien wasn't the vengeful type. What was Fillien really up to?

Late into the next night Fillien stood in an alley, behind a wall so that she could see the manhole cover around the corner. It was the same one she saw Raphael and then Casey Jones go into the night before. "He learns to go in from this one, then he's bound to use it again." Fillien muttered to herself.

As she laid down belly on the ground, Fillien thought about how the previous mission went. It was obvious she failed. She should have gone down herself to find the turtle's Lair, not some droid. And not only that, she barely managed to meet the boy she had to recruit before he turned to fight alongside the turtles. She hopefully wanted to make up for that, and the other missions she had been put in charge of and failed. Why she didn't let Karai know about this, Fillien didn't know. But better for Karai not to know the truth and to just think this was just a personal gain. It sort of was though. Fillien still wanted to know more about this Casey Jones.

She only had to wait an hour before she saw movement. She ducked behind the wall, letting her ears take over as she listened in to what was coming out of the manhole. She heard the sliding of metal and then a few grunts until it stopped, then she heard Raphael say, "See you tomorrow?"

"Duh. These patrols are too fun to miss out on." Came Casey's reply. It was enough to make Fillien's fur stand on end. She then stood up on her feet so she could peak her head around to see Casey wave to Raph, and then the turtle closed the lid over his head as he went down the manhole again. Fillien took the chance to spread her wings and lift off the ground so she could fly to the roof of the building next to her. When she landed, she looked down to watch as Casey walked around the corner and down the alley she was hiding in earlier. Fillien watched him as he waited in the alley and once the streets were clear he crossed it. The vigilante did this for a couple more blocks, Fillien following him as she flew high in the sky. Once Casey came by a set of apartments, that's when he stopped jumping around alley's and he climbed a fire escape. Fillien landed on the roof silently and watched in quiet as he stopped at a balcony on the third floor and then opened a window.

"Must be where he lives." Fillien muttered to herself. Casey put one foot inside the room he was going into and then he jumped in the rest of the way, disappearing from Fillien's sight. Once she heard him silent close the window, Fillien spread her wings and then went down to land on the balcony. Making sure not to be seen, Fillien crouched low below the window sill, peaking her head up to see inside. She found herself looking in a room, all decorated with posters of bands and other random stuff. Boy fetish's Fillien liked to call it. It was nothing far from a regular room with a bed, closet, and a study desk. A bass guitar sat up against a wall at the end of the room, next to where the by put down his pack full of sports equipment for weapons. As soon as he did, Fillien heard someone from the next room call out his name. A very young voice.

To Fillien's curiosity she crossed over to another balcony with a window next to Casey's, making sure she wasn't spotted When she peaked through the window, she spotted more then just a living room setting.

))))))))))))))))) The Hideout (((((((((((((

"I think I know the quality of my soldiers whenever they get sliced in half or electrocuted to the point they fry." Karai complained to Baxter. She was in the garage with Baxter who was working on a computer. The two were by the only desk of the room, the rest of the place either holding different motor cycles or pieces of Kraang droid metal.

The scientist rubbed his temple and almost hissed, "Well I could focus on the quality but you keep bugging me about quantity right before a mission."

"We're not going on mission now, so do something about the broken scanner Footbot." She suddenly sensed they weren't alone and she looked at the door from the garage to the hallway. Fillien was standing outside, her head perked up in a curious manner but her eyes saying something else. She found out something. Karai saw the look of worry and said to Baxter absent mindedly. "O-ok just get to work." Baxter hunched his shoulder's in a questionable manner and then just proceeded to keep typing on the computer. When Karai got to Fillien at the door, she tried to pick up the cat's spirit's from being worried. "Can you believe Baxter. He's got the brain of a genius and can't even come up with a solution to the Foot bot's over load problems."

"I'll take half of that as a compliment." Baxter said back to her without looking

Karai rolled her eyes but didn't want to look back at him either. She then focused on Fillien again and noticed the cat's mood hadn't changed. Seeing how important this was to Fillien, Karai patted Fillien on the side of her neck and motioned with her head for the cat to follow her. As the two girl's went down the hall, walking side by side, Karai asked, "So, what did you find out?"

Fillien didn't answer right away, but when she did it was barely a whisper to Karai. "He has a sister…. He's and older brother." At first, Karai didn't get why this specific detail was so important to Fillien. All aria could think about was if that could be used for extortion. Then she thought about the relationship and it hit Karai a moment later. Fillien didn't give Karai time to say anything. "I saw the way he picked her up when she called out to him. He went into the living room and the first thing he did was grab her and then tackle her to the couch and tickle her. Her laughter and his genuine smile…. It was if I was looking at myself and Pepin when we were little." With every word Fillien said, the girl slowed down more and more until she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Karai stopped just a bit ahead, taking a knee in front of Fillien so that the two were eye level. "Hey." Karai said, hoping to get Fillien's attention from the floor. When it didn't work, Karai said, "Hey, Fill. If it helps, we can um… I understand you don't want Casey to… and then have the girl be…." Fillien suddenly became interested where Karai was going with this, so her head perked up just a bit so she could see Karai's eyes. The Kunoichi said, "If we ever do run into Casey, we could go a bit easy on him. Hurt to maim, not to kill."

Fillien could only give a weak smile and say, "Thank you." But it wasn't enough for her to stay happy for long and again she frowned.

Karai asked, "Fill… are you feeling ok?"

"It's fine…. It's just…." Fillien hesitated and her mouth gawked open. Her jaw going up and down whenever she seemed to want to say something. After a few moments of not being able to speak a word, Fillien said, "Like I said I was just reminded, about Pepin and the times we shared. I…. I miss him."

"I know. I—I mean I can only imagine how you feel. Why don't you go and rest?" Karai stood up and then patted Fillien on the side of the neck to motion her to follow.

Fillien took a deep breath and said, "Y—Yeah, I guess I should take a break. Thanks." The rest of the way down the hall and up the stairs was quiet. The only sound was their footsteps as they walked, Fillien leaning herself sometimes into Karai's leg just to make sure she kept herself on her feet.

All the while the cat couldn't help but let her mind wonder. It was true, her mind was plagued with memories of her and her brother when they were children. Just seeing Casey and his sister interact made Fillien sort of jealous, but actually a bit happy for the boy. It made Fillien wish Pepin was still here…. Her whole family even. But telling Karai about this wasn't what got Fillien tongue tied earlier. She was still thinking how she could come up with a way to not fail Karai again. If going after Casey was a no go for Fillien's moral reason's, then what could Fillien do then. What would Fillien go as far to do to please Karai on a mission?

))))))))))))))))) Few days Later (((((((((((((((

Karai was sitting crossed legged on her bed in her room, looking at a bunch of papers laid on her bed sheet around her. All of them had number calculations, and large ones at that. Worse, they weren't in favor for her. "Ugh, if my father told my I would take care of the finances here I would have begged him to stay." She sighed and laid back so her head hit the pillow. Karai had to figure out how to make more money, because the monthly checks from her father weren't enough.

She couldn't get a job because she can have two faces in two places. There would bound to be someone like April or even the people she saved at the market who would recognize her. Also, she was the only human besides Baxter around here, and the genius was too busy with keeping up with the Footbots as well as his own experiments to be working somewhere else. So Karai and the Foot clan stationed here were dead in the water whenever the money ran out until the Shredder sent the next monthly pay. Karai could always ask for more, but she wasn't gonna. Shredder was still probably mad at her for disregarding orders. Making up for it by doing as he said now didn't pay off.

Karai had to think of something.

A knock on her bedroom door startled Karai back into a sitting position. When she was up, Karai said, "Come in."

Fillien's voice was heard from the other side, a bit muffled. "Um… this door doesn't work with the rope tug… thing…" Karai nodded to herself and then jumped out of bed to walk over to the door. When she opened it, Fillien trudged in saying, "There is a reason I don't ask you to open the fridge door—"

"Because it doesn't have the same knob I get it. What do you want?"

Hearing Karai sound a bit annoyed, Fillien stopped and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"Depends on what you're going to ask." Karai answered, hoping Fillien interrupted her time on calculating numbers for good reasons.

"Um, maybe I'll just go." Fillien turned around and began to walk out.

Karai was quick to ask, "What is it Fill? You can tell me."

Fillien stopped again, and looked at Karai. The Kunoichi was just tired but did want to know what Fillien was going on. "Ok. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a flight."

"I can't." Karai said sounding weary, "I've got to figure out what we can cut without shortening resources and save money."

"Oh, right I forgot we've been low on money." Fillien shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I'll be back later when your done." With a forced smile Fillien began to walk out again, but Karai stopped her once again.

She stepped in front of Fillien and said, "I have to do this…. But I also want to fly…"

Fillien gave her a smirk. " I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Karai flicked Fillien on the nose, "You sly cat."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Karai is the example of procrastination about my and school work, lol. Anyway, so there are a lot of Steven Universe people here hmmmm (begins to think about something great). Anyway, so since I've been doing to see Casey's sister, I put her in here because why the fuck not I want her! Casey and Fillien have parellel's, ooo. To avoid doing work the girls are gonna fly… seems like a normal flight now…. but what's gonna really happen? Find out next, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	104. Chapter 103

**A.N: Hey guys! We survived the first month of school Booyakasha! Also, MONA LISA CAME BACK ASDFGHJKL. Anyway…. Thank you to ericapheonix16, nightmaster000, and guest for reviewing. Also….**

**Kame Otaku: #my life story. Lol, I'll defenetly look to you for SU stuff. XD OMG can't stop laughing about the google search. *reads casey and fill headcanon* hmmmm, this sounds interesting. Mind if I use it?**

**Nancy the Mutant: Leori is the best! And thank you.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 103<span>**

The girls took to the south side of the city, flying by a few of the taller buildings that were just for office centers or homes for the rich. Karai sat secure on Fillien's saddle, looking at the buildings every once in a while and checking the sturdiness of the leather seat. As the girl's flew over a set of telephone poles, Karai smirked and got an idea. "Fill…."

"Let me guess, you want to jump over them again."

"You know it." Karai said excited. The Kunoichi saw another telephone wire coming up and Karai patted Fillien on her side. "Get lower."

Fillien sighed, but kept her smile. As the cat flew lower, Karai got herself ready by putting her feet on top of the saddle but squatting low enough to keep a hold of the saddle bar. As soon as Fillien got close enough to the telephone wire, Karai jumped up and over it while Fillien continued to fly under it. Once on the other side, Karai landed with feet on the saddle and hand hanging on tight to the leather bar. Feeling Karai land perfectly on her back, Fillien began to fly higher again and cheered, "Whoo! Nice."

"Yeah it was." Karai said, sitting back down properly on the saddle, "But I could go for something less boring."

"Less boring?" Fillien asked surprised, her flight path going straight once again. "Weren't you feeling enough adrenaline with that jump?"

"Yes, but I've done it already so many times."

"Only like twice."

"Shush. We just need something more…." Karai looked around, faltering mid-sentence as she took in the surroundings. When her eyes landed on the taller buildings, she smirked. "I got it. Go over there." She pointed to the destination and Fillien did so.

As they got closer to the buildings, Fillien asked, "What's your plan? Jumping over them?" Fillien began to fly higher so she could get over the buildings.

Karai answered, "No just get me close to the side of the building."

Fillien changed her course and flew level again, coming up to the side of the building. As soon as she got close, Karai stood on the saddle again, squatting to keep a hold of the bar. Feeling this, Fillien began to ask, "Karai…."

"Relax, just keep to the side of the building. If you need just bank in the direction."

"Oh I hope you don't—" She was cut off when they got just a few feet from the building and Karai jumped off her. "—try and kill YOURSELF KARAI!"

Karai jumped with her feet outstretched so that they made contact with the building, and Karai kept her moment she gained from the fly in and ran along the wall. Karai could just feel the air all around her. Nothing bellow her to keep her from falling. The Kunoichi kept her concentration all the way as she ran along the wall until she felt gravity begin to take her down.

Fillien watched, keeping herself angled so that the saddle faced Karai. That was all the Kunoichi needed to have when she pivoted on the wall and jumped towards Fillien. Karai reached out and grabbed on to the leather bar of the saddle, but she continued to hang on to the side feet dangling under her.

All the weight on the left forced Fillien's body to bank left, losing the current of air under wings and almost making them fall. Karai quickly hoisted herself up, swing her leg up and over and using that momentum to grab on to Fillien scruff and pull on her mane so that she was once again flying level. Fillien grunted and began to flap her wings as fast as she could to catch some air and stay flying. Once they girls were settled, Karai took a breath and laid her head against Fillien's neck while the cat girl lowered her head out of tiredness. Though, Fillien wasn't too tired to say, "Never do that… again! Tell me next time at least."

"Yeah." Karai sighed in agreement, "I'll remember. But come on admit it, it was exhilarating."

"Yes, because you exhilarated me to almost the point of a heart attack!" Fillien yelled.

At that moment, the world around them suddenly changed. Fillien and Karai were no longer flying over the city but over a desolate landscape. Mountains surround them all throughout the horizon with clouds covering the sky. Below them, the world was flat but dead trees were scattered all around. It felt dry and hot. "What the—" Karai gasped, but then she looked at Fillien and screamed. Replacing the cat girl was a phoenix. Karai was riding a phoenix.

Hearing Karai scream, the phoenix turned its head around. Its eyes widened and yelled, "AH! Karai! When the hell did you change it armor?"

Recognizing Fillien's voice, Karai blinked several times and said, "F-Fillien. Y-you're ugh….."

"Hugh?" Fillien asked. Then she looked down at her paws which were replaced with bird like talons. Fillien began to scream and but tried to cover her beak to keep from doing so. "A beak! I have a beak!"

Karai looked to see what Fillien said about her armor and found it was replaced with something a knight would wear. "AGH!"

The girl's hovered over the air yelling in fear until only seconds later their surroundings changed back to normal. Karai yelped and leaned back to see she was no longer wearing knights armor. But she didn't realize she wasn't holding on to the leather bar. Karai slipped off the saddle easily. As soon as Karai went down falling Fillien dove down to catch her, not realizing she had changed back to her mutant self. Karai stayed as calm as she could as she fell back towards the ground. She reached her hands out so that she could grab Fillien around the neck. The cat girl wrapped her arms around Karai's waist and once secure she looked at the ground coming up. There was a street only meters away so Fillien spread her wings to catch some air. She managed fly high enough take her over the street and to a building, but it wasn't enough for her to get high over a roof.

Fillien lost the draft and immediately folded her wings over around her and Karai once they got close to the roof. Then, Fillien and Karai felt the impact as they hit the roof and tumbled, still managing to stay together as they held on to each other. They skidded on the roof until finally they came to a stop. Fillien looked up and around to make sure they were safe on the roof. Then Fillien unwrapped her wings but didn't let go of her arm hold on Karai. The Kunoichi looked around too, trying to get a sense of where they were. Seeing everything around them, the buildings and the sky, where that belonging to a city, Karai said breathless to Fillien, "Ok…. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Fillien answered, "You?"

"Yeah."

Fillien let go of Karai so that the two could stand up together. Karai dusted herself off and then once again looked at her armor. It was the same one she always wore. Fillien looked at her paws and then turned around so that she looked like she was chasing her tail. Seeing she too was her normal mutant self again, she said, "That was spooky."

"No kidding. I wonder if anyone else saw this place change into a… where were we anyway?"

"Some kind of dead forest. The thing I'm more worried about is if I'll ever have a beak again."

"Shoot." Came a cursing whisper from behind the girl's. Their heads wiped around to catch a glimpse of someone peaking out behind a shed-like structure on the roof.

Feeling threatened, Karai yelled, "Hey!"

There was a shrill chirp and then a yell as the small, pudgy figure stepped back, away from the shed, not realizing that the edge of the roof was just behind them. Their foot slipped off the edge and then they fell over and down into the alley with a yell and then a soft crash. Fillien and Karai ran to the edge to look over. They saw the pudgy figure climb out of a stack of trash bags and then looked up. The girl's managed to see it was mutant, a large sparrow mutant with a wooden peg leg. Its arms were still human-like but had feathers all around. When it's brown eyes landed on the girls watching it, it gave a shrill chirp and made a break for it.

Fillien and Karai didn't want it to go make a scene about them to whoever it could go to, so the two of them jumped off the edge of the building and landed on either side of the mutant. It cried out in fear and then made a dash for the nearest trashcan and hid behind it. Fillien stood defensively with her wings spread out as Karai stood next to her glaring and yelled out, "Show yourself." They could see some part of the sparrow stick out from behind the can, making it's shaking body visible to them. They both heard it mumbling something quickly, catching bits and pieces like, "Don't hurt me… I should control it…."

Hearing the voice sound like a scared little boy, Fillien and Karai quickly dropped their defensive stances and harsh glares. The two girls looked at each other, wondering what to do now that they knew their stalker was a not going to hurt them. They just scared a poor harmless mutant. Fillien gave Karai a look that told the Kunoichi they had to do something to give the sparrow some reassurance. Karai wasn't good with sentiments, so she signaled for Fillien to do it. The cat girl nodded and went over to the trash bin, stopping just in front. "It's ok." Fillien said, peaking over the other side of the trashcan, "We're not going to hurt you."

The mutant sparrow didn't do anything at first, but then he poked his head out from behind the trashcan and looked at Fillien. Seeing the cat's eyes staring at him, he coward back behind the trashcan and asked fearfully, "H-how do I k-know you're not going t-to actually eat m-me."

"Because I would have done so already if I wanted to."

Karai came around to kneel next to Fillien and say to the bird mutant, "Trust me, she's telling the truth."

The mutant sparrow poked his head out again and this time eyed Karai. Seeing she and Fillien hadn't made a move to hurt him, he walked out from behind the trash can but still stood by it. He spoke. "I'm sorry for watching you guys. I was just fascinated with you flying earlier."

"Oh." Fillien piped up. "Did you want to join?"

"I… can't." He held up his feathered hands and showed that even though they had feathers, the structure was still that of a human. "My transformation human to bird still kept me flightless." He then lifted up his peg leg and add, "And one foot less."

Karai put two and two together. "You've had that before…. since you were human. I'm sorry."

"How were you mutated?" Fillien asked.

"The glowing goo from the sky." The bird answered, pointing up.

"Oh…" Fillien and Karai said in unison, remembering the day the canisters were dropped from the Kraang ship.

"Well, if there's one good thing that came out of this… transformation, it was this." The bird closed his eyes and his face twisted in thought. Fillien and Karai didn't know what was going on at first until their surrounding changed once again. Karai was again in knight armor and Fillien a phoenix. The alley they were in was know a dim lit brick walled hallway. Karai and Fillien gasped, jumping back and landing on there butts. When they cried out the scene changed back to a regular alley and Fillien and Karai were their normal selves again. The sparrow mutant yelled, "Sorry, sorry!" he waved his hands around and tried to explain, "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"What the- he—wait—" Karai exclaimed. "That was you?"

"Yeah. I got the power to make others see what I see in my head. The birds have been nice enough to let me try it on them. But I didn't think I could do it with anyone else… until I heard you guys talking on the roof."

"Yeah, that was a fun experience." Karai said sarcastically.

"What my friend here means to say is…" Fillien began harshly directing it towards Karai. Then she said to the bird nicely, "It's a cool power, but you should learn to control it."

"Right." He agreed.

"So, why were you thinking me a phoenix?" Fillien asked curiously.

The mutant chirped in surprise and then said, "Um… well, it's kind of dumb to say it out loud."

"Try me." Fillien said.

Karai rolled her eyes when the mutant didn't answer right away. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn yah."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: What's he gonna say? Lol, so Karai and Fillien were doing tricks and then they almost fall to their death. Good thing Fillien did a Toothless if you know what I mean. Oh and they meet a certain familiar magic bird. I looked up Malichi's powers but its kind of vague so I added some more logical inference to his power. Find out some more stuff up up his sleeve next time, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	105. Chapter 104

**A.N: No new turtles today wahhh, but that new RWBY EPISODE HAD ME SHEDDING TEARS. Also I got to go to the Annie Awards yesterday and… I've got nothing against Pixar but like WTF THEY GOT LIKE ALMOST EVERY AWARD WHY!**

**Kame Otaku: Heheh. I'm really starting to like where this goes. Nerding out time!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Oooo, I love that movie, and that quote usually gets swept under the rug but it's so good.**

**Nightmaster000: Right now he'll have a major part. I don't have future plan but I will bring him back.**

**Nancy the Mutant: Karai and Fillien have to get around and make friends sometimes right. **

**Xzoexangelx: I'm glad you loved EM, and that you love this story too. I do like subtle, it's good to always plan and never rush. I learned form watching too much good cartoons LOL.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 104<strong>

"…..and then you move however many spaces the Magician roles through the die….." the bird continued. He had been explaining the logistics of his favorite board game, Mazes and Mutants, for the past thirty minutes. HE and the girls sat together on the roof as he rambled on. Fillien's ears were perked with interest the whole time but after ten minutes Karai had been having trouble staying focused. "When you do that, then it's the next players turn to make a move and come up with the advantages."

"Please tell me there isn't an alternate version to that." Karai asked annoyed.

"There is!" the bird chirped exited.

Karai moaned but Fillien was quick to not let the bird see she was bored. The cat lifted a wings so it blocked the birds view of Karai. Fillien said to the mutant, "Sorry about that. We do like the sound of this game, but we've got a lot to do. My friend has been falling behind on work so we need to get back to our place."

"Oh ok." The bird stood up on his wobbly feet.

As the girl's got up, Karai whispered to Fillien, "Nice save."

"I'm glad that I could talk to you guys." The bird said, "It's nice to find someone interested in fantasy. Everyone now a days are into Sci-Fi and all that."

"Sci-Fi's are good." Karai said slightly defensive.

Fillien cut in and said to the bird, "It was good to learn about a new game. Seems like something I would do in my leisure time."

"You would." Karai agreed with a smirk.

"If you could we could play some time." The bird said, almost persistent.

"I'm a bit busy but don't worry," Fillien assured him, "We'll probably bump into you some other time and maybe then we could play. I kind of like the idea of being a phoenix."

"Oh most definitely." He chirped. Fillien and Kari cocked their heads at what he said. "Oh sorry. I usually end up talking like my character, Malachi. Yeah it's weird."

"Look." Karai began, leaning into Fillien's side as she crossed her arms. "We just had you explain why you like to dream up fantasy worlds. Though you didn't have to explain the in's and out's of this game, it sounds like you like it a lot and it's inspired you. It's not weird, it's a passion. Don't be sorry for things like that. Besides, you're a mutant with powers now. You can't let anyone tell you how to use your powers, unless it's better control them to your will of course. Use them for what you like to do."

Fillien looked at Karai with eyes wide as saucers. Meanwhile a wide smile appeared on the bird's face and he said, "Wow, thank you, Miss."

Fillien snorted and Karai elbowed the cat in the side. Then the Kunoichi said, "Please don't call me that. Just call me Karai."

"And I'm Fillien."

"I'm Martin, Martin Milton."

"Nice to meet you." Fillien told him. "Looks like we'll be on our way."

As Karai hoisted herself over Fillien's back, Martin said, "Why do you guys have to go, if I may ask?"

Karai answered almost tired, "Stupid finances I have to keep up with."

"Money problem huh? Yeah I've been there. My family never gave me an allowances, but once I went out to the abandoned apartments area and discovered a way to make money. I snuck into a complex and found stuff left behind. When I brought a piece of jewelry to a thrift shop, they gave me a full twenty dollars for it! I bought Mazes and Mutants with some of the money I got. You could probably go in an abandoned apartment and find something."

"We appreciate the advice," Fillien said in a sweet tone, "But our money problem might not be solved that way."

"Unless…." Karai began, leaning over Fillien so she crossed her hands over the cat's head. "We take from the apartments, get money from the thrift shops, and save that for our leisure while we keep all the money Shredder sends for the other expenses."

Fillien smiled and told Karai, "Girl, you are genius."

"I try to be." Then she asked Martin, "Do you know the best place where we can find some good stashes."

"There is, but I'll have to show you exactly where to go."

Moments later, Fillien was in the air, Karai on her back as the cat held on to Martin with her forepaws. As they got close to a set of abandoned apartments in the east, Karai and Fillien suddenly felt a bit frightened by the familiarity. "This is where Slash lives." Karai stated, a bit shaky in voice.

"Oh you guys already know the big fellow, well I don't have to warn you about him do I? All you have to do is veer right and keep to the outer apartments that surround the inner ones. Don't go in the inner ones because there is a chance you'll get a clubbed mace to the face. Or maybe he'll just eat you."

"See Karai!" Fillien said a bit too loudly. "That's the second bird to say that about Slash eating—"

"I think the mace to the face part clearly stated my previous judgment wasn't so good." Karai retorted with a sneer.

Martin directed Fillien to land on the roof of an abandoned apartment just bordering the rest. Fillien set him down gently so he could land on the ground so that the cat could land next to him. Karai got off Fillien and went to stand in front of the bird. "Ok Martin, where too?"

With his winged hand he motioned Karai and Fillien to follow him to a shed. When he opened the rusty door it was revealed to be the entrance to a set of stairs leading down. The three went down into a darkness feeling beneath their feet the floor go flat, but as their eyes adjusted they found themselves in a dark hallway. The sound of their feet, especially Martin's peg leg, could be heard echoing all around. Soon, it became brighter when they stopped by an open door showing a bedroom setting. There was a bed with no mattress, a few coverts on the walls open or slowly coming undone. A closet laid on its back on the floor, doors open. Martin hopped inside and went up to the closet. He jumped in, landing between two shelves and with his beak picking something up from the bottom.

When he held it up, the girls could see he had a copper coin. There was a moment of silence, then Karai asked, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Fillien flicked her tail against Karai's foot, making the Kunoichi slightly jump back as the cat left her side. Fillien went up to Martin and inspected the coin. Her eyes skimmed the details etched into the coin, and seeing something interesting she perked her head up and said, "Karai! This isn't just a coin. It's one of those collectibles."

"What?" Karai said confused.

As she joined them Martin put the coin down on the floor and said, "You know those old age coins that aren't produced anymore that everyone collects. Well this is one. It's the size of a quarter, but made of copper. The date is 1890 and that's not Lincoln in the front."

"So this is worth something to some people."

"I know millennials will go crazy with this." Martin said.

"It's perfect then." Fillien said, picking the coin up with her teeth and handing it to Karai. As the human put it in Fillien's side saddle bag, Martin said, "You guys keep going to places like this and you'll be scoring rich…. Somewhat."

"Better then nothing." Karai said, sealing the satchel. Then she leaned into Fillien's side and said to Martin. "I feel like we owe you now."

"Me? No. Your company was rewarded by my help in her finances. Besides, it's better then just watching mutants go by all day and not even try to engage. Especially those turtles that live in the sewers—"

"You know about the turtles?" Karai gasped.

"Um, yeah. A lot of mutants know about the turtles that live in sewers by the abandoned subway station."

Fillien winced, hearing he had brought up an exact location to the turtle's hideout. Fillien looked up at Karai and saw the wicked smile on her face. She looked like she hit the million-dollar jackpot. Well Karai kind of did in her point of view. She may have put a hold on going after the turtles, but only because before she just would never know where they would be. She would just guess where their patrols were or where their hideout was. Now she had an exact mark.

To try and get more out of the bird Karai asked trying to sound non-chalant, "Oh, really, by the abandoned subway you say…."

"Well more accurately in the abandoned subway station, it's leads in from sewer system 96.

"You know this how?"

"I know because I sometimes reside there."

"Interesting. Well, we've gone off track, sorry." Karai then went over to Fillien to make sure the saddle was secure.

"Nah it's fine you were just curious." Martin said, sounding happy he could help the girls learn something new.

"Very curious, yes," Karai whispered menacingly. Fillien heard this and gave Karai a worried glance. Karai ignored as she hoisted herself up and over on the saddle. The cat began to walk down the hall with Martin by their side.

Once they were back up the stairs and on to the roof, Fillien said, "We'll see you around again, ok, Martin?" Fillien said. She didn't want to sound like she was in a hurry, but Fillien needed to talk to Karai quickly before the Kunoichi got any ideas.

Martin said, "Sounds great. See you around."

Karai just waved a goodbye and then slightly nudged Fillien on the side. The cat girl took off into the air, and the minute she got level, she said, "Karai—"

"Ok, so we plan for our first attack tomorrow."

"Karai don't start."

"Better now then last minute."

"You know what I mean."

Karai groaned. "Come on Fill, you know why I stopped going after them. It's because their locations are unpredictable. That's why I chose to let those Footbots follow Casey, to get the location of their hideout. Now that I have it we can go in ourselves. We'll need Footbots—"

"No really." Fillien cut in sarcastically.

Karai finally decided to look down at Fillien. The cat was looking ahead focused, but her face was slightly twisted in agitation. Knowing what the cat was thinking, Karai said to her, "Ok, ok, I should probably think this a bit more thoroughly." The change in attitude made Fillien turn her head slightly to look at Karai at the corner of her eye. The Kunoichi thought of different angles that could be taken to find the turtles and attack it. "We find it first. You and I should go and sneak into the hideout. Find it and check out their home turf. If we know what they know they have no more home field advantage."

"Now you're getting somewhere."

"Yeah… and then after we attack."

"No surprise there, but I'm up for it."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Martin is such a cutie, and even though Karai may be mopey she does make Martin feel better about himself. Also, Fillien like the idea of LARPing, who doesn't. Martin not only helps their money problem, but their turtle problem too. What will Karai and Filline do next? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	106. Chapter 105

**A.N: Sorry about last week, I didn't have the chapter ready. I have it ready now but I'm busy this week so I can't update next week but I will the week after. **

**Kame Otaku: I actually don't get the reference but I'm interested in knowing LOL.**

**Ericaphoneix16: Hopefully I'll be more ahead on my other updates next, ahaha.**

**DarkWold133: I want to LARP TMNT or SWR, that would be so cool.**

**Nancy the Mutant: They could be real people. They have personality and flaws. And you'll see just how real at the end of this and next chapter.**

**Beawolf's Pen: The bird is probably fine… hopefully. She is, because the consequences are well established next episode…. Mwahahahah!**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 105<strong>

A few nights later the girls flew over New York, Fillien making course as Karai sat on her back with a huge map open and in hand. As Fillien got closer, Karai stroked a finger across the map and said, "Sewer systems follow streets and alley ways right, that's where they place manhole covers."

"Yes."

"Ok so I checked the sewer system maps that Baxter gave me and matched them up with the regular surface ones. I found a relation between a sewer 96 and an abandoned subway with surface structure."

"Well…."

"So sewer 96 is the sewage system above the station, and above the system is a warehouse deemed unstable."

"Oh wow, that sounds so safe."

"Hey, we won't create that much of a ruckus." Karai said as she put away the map in Fillien's saddle bag. "It's only you and me right now."

"Ok, so where is this warehouse?"

"Past Chinatown before Bleaker."

Fillien kept on flying until she found the warehouse. She landed by an alley just next to the old building, Karai jumping of just a bit after. Feeling the excitement of getting ever closer to the Turtle's Lair, she kicked open a manhole cover and didn't even bother with the loud sound it made when it it clattered to the floor nearby. Fillien hissed, "Would you watch it? You're supposed to be a ninja, sneaky and all."

"Excuse me for being a little excited about something."

"Hey, you get excited about a lot of things. I mean how about the other day you got excited about that stop motion movie."

"Duh, Kubo's set in ancient Japan. You know how much I like myth's and monsters." Fillien raised an eyebrow and gave a little smirk of a smile. Karai saw it and huffed. She put a foot over the open manhole cover and said, "Well, that doesn't happen everyday either, so case in point." Karai brought the other foot over the hole and she did a pencil dive through and down to the bottom. She landed perfectly in a crouch, one hand up and the other on the ground keeping her stable. But the splash sound that had come from impact made Karai slightly growl. "Sewer water, sick—"

"Move!" Came a yell and suddenly Karai felt a giant mass of eight just crush. Fillien had landed on top of Karai, pinning the Kunoichi to the wet floor.

Thankfully the water was only a half inch deep, bust still… "FILL!"

"Sorry, sorry," Fillien said as she quickly got off of Karai. Fillien came around and lowered her head. Karai grabbed a scruff of her mane and then Fillien pulled back to help her get on her feet. Fillien rubbed hand over the exposed black under garments on her chest and felt it heavy and wet with sewage water. "Gross." Fillien said as she stepped back away from Karai, putting a hand over her nose.

"Rude."

"No not just you this whole place. I mean I can still get distinct smells but the sewer is just trying to take over my smell buds."

"Well I was kind of hoping we could count on your nose to see if we could find the Lair."

"We could always just go straight."

"Yeah and hopefully not run into forks in the road."

"I try to be optimistic." The girls then began to walk together down the tunnel the light fading behind them as they went deeper.

"Oh, vis cette**. (screw it)**" Fillien cursed. "We won't be able to find the Lair if it's too dark."

"I didn't bring a light. But you have night vision, don't you?" Karai asked.

"Yeah well I may be half cat but the night vision is only a tiny bit helpful. I still need a little light to see." As they kept walking down the sewer, Fillien noticed the dark tunnel get brighter. "I thought you said you didn't bring a light."

"That's not me."

Fillien stopped and turned around to Karai. The Kunoichi had stopped and was looking up at the ceiling. Fillien followed her line of vision and gasped seeing some gooey like glowing mold on the walls and ceiling. Karai looked and saw the amount increase as they continued to walk down the tunnel. Soon, it began to grow on the floor and mushroom like plants grew out. "This is so weird." Karai stated.

"Actually, it's pretty understandable." Fillien said not veering her eyes off the path.

"What?"

"I mean these are mushrooms. From my bio class in high school. Fungi grow in the dark. Especially this type."

"Glowing fungi grow only in remote regions of jungles right?"

"Oi. **(yes**)" Fillien agreed.

"So what is this plant doing here in the sewers of New York?"

"Um... Hhmmm. You have a point."

Karai walked past Fillien and went towards the end of the tunnel. Fillien followed her until they turned a corner into another tunnel. This one has the glowing marsh and fungus covering every inch of it. Karai looked back to where they came from, "Maybe we should take another turn back there, because this doesn't look like the way to the turtle's lair."

"We could try to go to the manhole cover by Sub- THAT IS SO CUTE!" Karai had to cover her ears at Fillien's sudden high pitch screaming.

Karai turned around to the cat girl and said, "Thank you, Fill, I needed to loose my hearing."

"Pardon **(Sorry)**" Fillien said looking up at her friend. "But just look at this thing."" Karai saw Fillien's front go down to the floor leaving her butt sticking up in the air and her tail going back and forth in a playful manner. Then the Kunoichi saw what the cat was looking at. In front of her was a small blue glowing mushroom and it appeared to be standing on two tiny legs. It had little hands that just waved up and down for some reason. Fillien giggled and cooed, "Aren't you a cute little guy. Yes you are, yes you are..."

Karai looked at their surroundings again and noticed a few more of the the mushroom beings hanging from the ceiling and walking towards them on the ground. Karai was getting a really bad feeling. "Fillien, I think we should go."

"Aww, but what about theses cute little—" at that moment the mushroom in front of her attacked Fillien by wrapping itself around her face. Fillien stepped abruptly and yelled, "AAH! Get it off me! Aidez-moi! Aidez-moi! **(Help! Help!)**."

Karai reached out and pulled it off from the top. When she did, she attempted to throw it across the tunnel but like glue the mushroom stuck to her arm. Karai tried the fling it off by waving her arm around but it wouldn't leave her. "Get off me you tiny creep!" The mushroom leaped off her hand and wrapped itself on her head. "Naze anata wa sukoshi" **(Why you little-)**

As Karai attempted to get the mushroom off her, Fillien was getting attacked on all sides. Some stuck to her legs and paws while others held on from her back and wings. Like a horse she tried to buck them off but it felt like their arms were rooted into her. Fillien was get exhausted and fear was taking over her. Were they trying to suck her blood? Eat her? What where these things? A final thought hit her. They were just plants. Fillien smiled, extracted her claws and began slashing them through the mushrooms. One by one they all fell.

Karai managed to see it all happen so she pulled out her Tanto cut through the arms and legs of the mushroom on her. Then she swiped at the air as more mushrooms came from the ceiling. With each mushroom the girls killed, the more they felt victory. Fillien jumped a little in the air and did a role on the ground and the mushrooms that were on her back were squashed. She skidded next to Karai who had her Tanto out ready for the next attack. Karai saw the mushrooms still on Fillien's wings and then she looked at the end of the tunnel and saw more coming towards them. "Fillien." Karai said, "Make some Wind!"

"Got it." Staying on the ground, Fillien flapped her wings and began creating a gust of wind that went through the tunnel. The little army of mushrooms were pushed back and some even flew like kites away from them. The mushrooms on her wings lost their grip and fell off, getting caught in the wind and blown away. Fillien stopped flapping and both girls watched as the mushrooms ran off, retreating around the corner of the tunnel. Fillien gave out a yowl of victory. "Yeah we showed those champignons! **(mushrooms)**"

"Yeah we did!" Karai cheered by fist pumping in the air and then sheathing her Dagger back in it's small hilt. "Um, champignons?"

"Mushrooms." Fillien said, looking up smiling. Suddenly, she became afraid when she saw a mushroom about to jump down from the ceiling and attack Karai. "Look out!" Karai ducked as Fillien got up on her hind legs and with her front left paw swiped over Karai's head to bring down the mushroom. The little thing fell limp and Fillien stood over it, growling at it fiercely. Without warning, the thing sprayed some sort of yellow powder in her face which made her back away and cough.

Karai's instinct kicked in and she pulled her Tanto out and stabbed the Mushroom. It shriveled up and died. Fillien batted away the rest of the yellow powder and stopped coughing to look around. She could still see which was a relief for her, but her hearing felt…. Blocked. She could hear Karai in the background, but it sounded distant. "Karai?" She looked around and didn't see her friend. Instead all that surrounded her was an empty sewer tunnel. Not even the mushrooms and the marsh covering it all were there. It was just empty. "Ka-Karai?"

Suddenly the light in the tunnel dimmed and Fillien whipped her head around to figure out why? Where had the light come and now gone? Why was she the one illuminated? She looked down at the floor and saw herself standing on two, human feet. Fillien gave a yelp and jumped back, her hands going up as she inspected herself. She wiggled her fingers and then let her eyes trail down to her whole human body. She was in her favorite royal blue short dress she wore to parties when the Foot took the time off to do them. She stroked her hand through her hair and felt for her human ears, then eyes, nose, and mouth. She could almost cry at the feeling of being human again. Suddenly, she felt her cloths change and suddenly she was wearing a long sleeve shit and soft fitted bottoms for pajamas, the same ones she wore the night her parents were killed. It was dotted red with specks of blood. "No, No…" Fillien whispered stepping back.

"It's a shame you weren't a fighter then, and you could have saved them then." Fillien turned around. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't see who it was. She recognized it from not only the night of her parent's death, but also the night she was attacked in Paris when visiting her Uncle.

"Griffeth." Fillien gasped.

"Oui, fille intelligente. Mais toujours pas assez intelligent. Peu importe combien vous vous entraînez, combien puissant que vous obtenez, ou comment beaucoup plus proche que vous obtenez avec vos alliés ... vous êtes encore qu'un enfant." **(Yes, smart girl. But still not smart enough. No matter how much you train, how much powerful you get, or how much closer you get with your allies... you are still nothing but a child.)**

The disembodied voice continued to drown on about Fillien being weak and vulnerable. With every word, the girl would shrink back and say, "Arrête ça! Tais-toi! Je suis fort!" **(Stop it! Shut up! I'm strong!)**

"Come no, little Lefevre. Come and meet your end." The sound of a rifle being loaded made Fillien flinch and then hit the deck. All around her gunshots rang, and voices yelled, "Tue-la! Obtenez le Créateur!" (Kill Her! Get the Creator!)

Fillien was scared, shaking as she put her hands over her head. She was weaponless, and mutantless. She didn't know how to fight without it. In addition, her emotions were going haywire. She was confused and how she was human. Scared about the Griffith league finding her. Angry that she couldn't fight back. All the girl could do was one thing. Pushing back the tears and the fear rising and she got up and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yeah that's right, I'm bringing you all back to Fungnus Humongus, except I'm not on drugs like the creators were when they wrote it and I'm going to make it more emotional! So the girls find their way close to the turtle's Lair and then bam! They get attacked by adorable but vicious mushrooms that spray acid! Now that Fillien's seeing things, will Karai help her out of it or become a victim herself. Find out next, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	107. Chapter 106

**A.N: Oh what a week! To celebrate the return, I've got a special treat that will give you feels. Look at my Devientart, link on my profile here, to check out a piece I did for this chapter. Also listen to the song Flares by the Script while you read. Thank you ericaphoenix16 for reviwing, also…**

**Kame Otaku: I'm going to look those up when I get time.**

**Like the Cat I Am: the best writers leave cliffhangers, but not too long**

**Nancy the Mutant: I've been waitng to write them in this episode since day one.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yeah Crack! No, heartfelt pain here we come!**

**I don't own TMNT **

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 106<strong>

**(Flares: the script)**

Karai shook Fillien by the shoulder as soon as the cat girl fell to her side and covered her head with her paws, screaming like she was in pain. The Kunoichi did her best, screaming her loudest, the get Fillien to wake up from the sudden spook she was having, "Fill! Fill stop screaming! Fill what's wrong!"

"Laisse-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Ne pas me faire du mal ! ne pas me faire mal ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous parlez! Laisse moi seul!" **(Get away from me, please! Dont hurt me! don't hurt me! I don't know what you're talking about! Just leave me alone!)**

Though Karai hadn't been practicing much on her French, she cought a few words, like "Hurt" and "Get Away". Karai continued to try and wake Fillien from the sudden nightmare but she couldn't. "Fillien! Stop it's me Karai! What's hurting-!"

Fillien removed her paw away from her face and swiped and with extended claws towards Karai. The Kunoichi backed away quickly, Fillien's claws missing her nose by centimeters. As Karai scooted back, Fillien stood up on her feet and turned around to face Karai. The act girl arched her back, her hair standing on end as she hissed at Karai. As Fillien focused her eyes, her pupils narrowed into slits. "Fillien…. It's me it's Karai." Karai began.

"Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment êtes. Vous ne serez pas me faire du mal!" **(I'm not dumb. I know who you're really are. You will not hurt me!)**

Karai managed to understand one phrase, "Who I am? Fillien?" Fillien growled at her and took a step forward, making Karai step back and reach a hand to her back where her Tanto was. Karai didn't want to use it on her friend, but it looked like she was about to have now choice. "Fillien, stop this…"

The cat girl's ears perked up and her head turned suddenly to the right. As if she saw something coming towards her, the cat girl stepped back and then made a break for the left. "Fillien!" Karai got up to follow after her but as soon as she planted one foot down it slipped on some wet glowing moss and the girl feel flat on her face. She raised her head and ignored the pain on her nose as she watched Fillien disappear into the darkness of the tunnel. "Fill…." All of a sudden, a mushroom jumped in front of her line of vision and sprayed the yellow prouder in her face. Karai yelped and stood up, blindingly stomping the floor where she though the mushroom still stood and rubbing her eyes off of the prouder. Some got through her nose and into her lungs, making her cough. She had to lean against a wall to keep herself from falling over by the sudden weakness taking over.

Using all her strength, Karai stood tall and opened her eyes, sneering at the empty tunnel. She was getting sick and tired of this night. Not only had the mission to find the turtle lair had been disrupted, but they were surrounded by dangerous mushrooms, Fillien had gone nuts, called out Karai for. whatever, and Karai was still being attacked by mushrooms. That's not the worst of it. Karai suddenly found herself in the dark. No tunnel around her. Suddenly she heard behind her Bradford and Xever's voices, and they were saying things like "Sure, it makes perfect sense for Karai to be our leader." "Yeah, only because she's the Shredders daughter." "What else makes her a leader?" "Nothing, that's the problem." It was fallowed with some laughter.

Karai growled and turned around, "Why you Orokana no taba- **(bunch of stupid-**)" She stopped when she not only didn't see them, but she figured they weren't supposed to be here. "Wait? What the hell?"

Suddenly she heard Fillien say behind her, "Her plans always end up failing, and I always get dragged down to it. I can't take it anymore."

"Fillien?" Karai turned around, sounded less angry and more…. Hurt. After running off like that and Fillien just comes back to say these things…..

"All I wanted was to learn to be the best. I can't be the best if she keeps screwing up. Especially with all these questions about the gray areas and if the turtles are really worth it. Can't she just make up her mind?"

"This—This isn't funny Fillien," Karai tried to say sounding harsh to cover up the pain.

"It isn't" Came a deeper, more menacing and familiar voice.

"Father?" Karai turned around and this time did find someone. The Shredder was standing under the same light as her. A scowl was on his face as he said, "Karai, you deliberately disobeyed me."

Karai winced but she did her best to keep a brave face and say, "I know father but I've got a plan—"

"When are you ever going to learn to be the leader you have to be?"

"I'm trying but—wait—how are you here?"

The Shredder didn't respond, only continued. "You keep failing missions and you stein the Foot clan name." Suddenly he extended his blades. "Watashi wa anata ni keikoku shitaga, anata wa sore ga kenri o shutoku dekinai baai, watashi ga sore o shinakereba naranaidarou to omowa remasu." **(I warned you, but it seems I will have to do it if you can't get it right.)**

"Ch-Chichi?" Karai stuttered, getting scared at what Shredder was going to do to her. Karai's mind was spinning. Somehow her father was hear, and he found out about all the missions and this one too. She knew the consequences fro disobeying, and she had always told herself she could face it. But the adrenalin in Karai didn't stop her from running. Karai turned tail the minute Shredder raised a bladed hand. Shredder brought it down to stab the ground where Karai once stood, but the girl was already half way down the dark tunnels and leaving Shredder behind. Karai did her best to keep the fear at bay, but small whimpers she made as she hit a wall or almost tripped showed that she was close to truly being afraid.

In a different tunnel, Fillien did her best to stay on her two feet as she ran into the darkness. She could hear the blood rushing to her ears and her heart pumping, and it all almost blocked out the sound of gunshots coming her way. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of yelling behind her, and it was so familiar she stopped and yelled back, "Mère! Père! **(Mother! Father!)**" She ran towards their screams, hearing their voices yell out, "Ne venez pas! Run Fillien! Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider!" **(Don't come! Run Fillien! You can't help us!) **The last sentence made her stop. She tried to tell herself she could find them and saved them, but deep down somehow what they said seemed true. She probably wasn't as skilled now that she was back to being human. How was she human again? Another screamed fallowed with a gunshot and this one sounded younger then her parents. "No… PEPIN!"

Suddenly she heard him behind her and she turned around to see him. Her brother was on his knees, bleeding from a hole on his chest. "Oh my—" Fillien ran to him and skidded to as stop on her knees so that she was level with him. She put a hand on his shoulder and one on the gunshot wound saying, "Stay with me, Pepin! Ne me laisse pas nouveau." **(Don't leave me again.)**

"You have to…." Pepin said weekly as he choked up blood. "You can't fight them." And all of a sudden he just vanished into thin air.

"Pepin!"

"He's gone." Came a female voice behind her.

"Karai?" Fillien turned around to see the girl standing over her.

Karai said, "Get it in your head, Fillien. Everything you had is gone. You've got a new rep to keep up and that's being part of the Foot clan and serving under the Shredder. You can't keep letting all these stupid feelings take over."

"Why-why are you saying this? You know how I feel—"

"Does it matter?"

"What?"

"If all you do is think of anything else but the mission, then you can't succeed for me. You'll be nothing."

Tears began to well up on Fillien's face. She dug her hands in the ground to keep from lashing out at her best friend. But how could she not. She felt betrayed, and she didn't want to hear this anymore. "K-Karai please stop."

"You know it's true." Came the voice of the Griffeth member. She turned her head around to face the shadow figure. "Vous êtes bon à rien. Vous pourriez aussi bien abandonner le Créateur et arrêter d'essayer de le protéger." **(You are good for nothing. You might as well give up the Creator and stop trying to protect it.)**

Fillien began to sob, her body shaking more as her crying got louder. The tears trailed down from her eyes, down her cheeks, and fell to the floor. Lowering her head, Fillien continued to cry knowing this was just… all wrong. And yet it was real and happening. She could feel it. How could she see her brother's last moments? Relive the night of her parent's death? See Karai call her out for being who she is? And most of all…. The Griffeth's League being here. Why was everything she ever feared happening to her. Weakly, and through choking sobs, Fillien asked, "Pourquoi gardez-vous dire cela? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est que vous voulez? Qu'est-ce qu'il est que si vous aviez tuer des vies innocentes?" **(Why do you keep saying that? I don't understand what it is that you want? What it was that had you kill innocent lives?)**

"Nothing you can understand." The sound of the gun's safety clicking off made Fillien feel not afraid, but defeated. The girl sat up and held her head high, her sobbing now nothing but sharp inhales of breath. The tears no longer ran down her cheeks. She was defeated.

Somewhere far into the tunnels, Karai was doing her best to stay on her feet as she felt Shredder follow her. Karai would never have thought to run from a punishment, but she let her instincts take in. She was not the ninja trained to take a beating, she was just Karai now doing her best to stay away from getting hurt. The fear grew with each bit of distance covered in her run, and the tears began to well up on her eyes. How could her father be here? What was worst is how he had planned to punish her. Karai always knew he gave punishments like these to anyone in the Foot who didn't succeed Shredder. Even Bradford was once thrown around the room countless times. But fore Shredder to do this to his daughter. Would the big man still consider her a soldier, even if it meant hurting her? Did he just not care? A light ahead of her signaled there was a way out of the mess of the sewers. Relief filling her, Karai picked up her speed as she got closer…. But suddenly her feet gave way to empty air below and she felt herself falling. Before she could see what was coming to her, Karai landed on her back with a load thud.

She coughed feeling the wind getting knocked out of her. When she looked up, she saw nothing again. "Stupid tunnels being dark…" She muttered, slightly hurt from the fall. She felt something wet go down her cheek, and figuring it was a tear, she whipped it off quickly and growled, "Don't you dare Karai, don't you—" All of a sudden, fire surrounded her from all around. She stood up quickly but had to duck and dodged away several times as wooden debri burning up feel from above. She had to also keep herself from getting burned from the fire creeping up closer and closer. Eyes darting everywhere, Karai tried to find a way to jump out but the fire spread to far for a clear away out. She was trapped. "No." She'd seen this before, in her nightmares. She hadn't had one like this since she came to New York. Was she dreaming? And if it was, there was something missing from her re-curing nightmare.

All of a sudden from all around her, the sound of a woman yelling and a man giving a blood curdling scream was heard. It had to be the nightmare, this was always in her nightmare. But as soon as she thought of it, the Shredder came walking through the fire without getting so much as a scar. He extended his blades and said, "You have failed me…"

"No—I—I—" Karai tried to say but the fear inside couldn't be held back. She was afraid for her life as Shredder raised his right hand with weapons ready. "NOOOO!" And all of a sudden it stopped.

The same with Fillien. She didn't hear the gun shot and didn't feel the pain. All she felt was her body sore from her paws to her wing tips. She gasped, feeling he familiar sensation of being in her mutant form. Many months ago she would have wanted nothing but her human self, but seeing herself as a mutant gave her relief. All around her, moss and fungi shriveled up and died. But that was in the back of Fillien's mind as she remembered what had happened. After the Fungi had sprayed her, she had seen things… things that were impossible and yet they felt so real. Had she hallucinated? Her brother dying in front of her? The Griffeth? Karai?

"Karai." Fillien turned tail and began to run down the hall's yelling, "Karai! Karai where are you!" That cat was desperate. She wanted to know not only her friends where about, but also if her friend was still her friend….

Fillien did not stop running until she turned a corner and crashed into someone. She fell flat on her back as the person fell on her stomach. She picked her head up to see Karai there rubbing her head. When the Kunoichi opened her yes to face her, the girl asked confused, "Fill?" The two scrambled away from each other, Fillien crouching on the ground and Karai on her knees ready to bolt. They stared at each other with wide eyes, waiting for the other one to say something. Then Fillien broke the silence, trying to hold back a the fear about what the result may be when she said, "Say something…"

"What?" Karai asked, just as surprised but relieved as the cat girl was. But Fillien seemed more happy when she ran to Karai and skidded to halt in front o her so that she could sit down and fling her arms around Karai. "Fillien?"

The cat only returned it with a choking sob as her body began to shake. Fillien closed her eyes tight as the tears spilled down to her cheeks and onto Karai's back. The human girl could only sit there frozen as her friend cling on tighter and tighter with every cry. At some point she heard Fillien say, "I-it's y-you… you're r-real…. I was so sc-scared."

Karai had figured it out just likeFillien earlier. The Fungi did something to make them hallucinate. ThoughKarai wouldn't out right admit it and show it as emotionally asFillien, she still put and arm around the cat's back and almost stuttered, "Same here…." And she stared at the back wall as her eyes stayed wide and narrow, showing she was still afraid about what could have happened to her if it were all real.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So I guess I can leave you with some pain. Karai is afraid to be punished by Shredder and be the laughing stock of the Foot clan. Also she is afraid of the truth to her nightmares. Fillien is afraid to save others because she couldn't save her family. also she's afraid if she still cares it will bring her down. So that's that. Check out the image on my DA, and then we'll see how these girls deal with it next time. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	108. Chapter 107

**A.N: Ok, the new episode, that blend of sci fi references in five seconds was a blessing. For those who watched it, you know exactly what I mean. According to Beawolf my DA link doesn't work, I tried fixing it so lets see if it works. **

**Ericaphoenix16: No prob**

**Xzoexangelx: mushrooms was amazing, but it's better with real pain and sadness**

**Beawolf's Pen: Mushrooms make for good character development. Thanks for letting me know about my link. If it doesn't work, I just wrote how people could find me by my name.**

**Nancy the mutant: thanks so much**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 107<strong>

One week, one whole week since experiencing the worst of their nightmares, and Karai and Fillien had not said one word to each other. Even with Bradford and Xever, they were the only ones that Karai talked to and Fillien avoided. But even with talking, all that came out from Karai were orders towards the two mutants and the Footbots. Nothing else.

So one day, as Karai was hearing the news from her small TV set that sat on her dresser, the girl rummaged around the room. She tried to find something new to do, and she wanted to do it without Fillien. The cat girl had been too jumpy to do much of anything, and Karai hated to see her friend this way. The last thing Karai wanted to do was push Fillien to do something that would make her feel skid-dish. Something that would take her mind off something. Karai got on her knees and looked under her bed. She managed to find a box hiding underneath and when she pulled it out she gasped, "I knew I didn't unpack everything."

The box was part of a set that came with her from Japan. Karai had set it aside since she got overwhelmingly busy moving in to the Hideout on the first week. "Eien ni mae no yō ni kanjite imasu" (**Feels like forever ago)** she said. She pulled out a few trinkets such as keychains and postcards, with reminders of Tokyo. Then she pulled out a calendar on the bottom. Shredder had gotten it for her three years ago, around the time when she had asked what Oroko Saki's old home was like. Since he wasn't the best person to ask how to describe the beauty of nature, he somehow managed to find a calendar with photos of his old homeland.

Karai scuffed at the Shredder's attempt to appease her curiosity, nonetheless, he tried his best. But she never really used it except to write important dates, which happened maybe once every two months. And important dates to Karai were basically anything that had to do with her doing Shredder's business on her own. Days where she could impress him with her negotiation skills. "Negoshiēshon" (**negotiation)**, Karai laughed. Then she frowned, remembering how far she had to go just to impress him. She flipped through all the pages, muttering at the labels she put on many of the dates, then she got to one date, and she had trouble figuring it out.

"B - nani? Ni tsuite wa dare? Watashi no tame ni? ? ! ? Watashi wa! ! Wasurete shimaimashita" **(B- what? For who? For Me?! I forgot!)** She stood up on her feet and looked at the date she had circled in red and written in sloppy writing. "Watashi wa wasurete shimatta... Shinjirukoto wa dekimasen watashi wa kare ga wasurete shimatta shinjirukoto ga dekinai machi-" **( I can't believe I forgot…. I can't believe he forgot. Wait—) **Karai looked four weeks ahead of the date and here eyes landed over another one. It wasn't circled because the date didn't matter to her three years ago. It was a month apart from the previous one, but that's how she was able to remember the importance of the second one.

"Oh no…" The sound of the TV and the news caster's loud voice peaked Karai's interests. She heard the woman say, "Though it may seem the sunny summer day burned off the clouds, there will be some heavy overcast later tonight. Stay tuned."

Fillien was on the ledge outside the stain glass window. She laying down with her head on her paws and one back leg hanging over the edge lazily. She was taking a snooze, having let the last rays of the sun make her sleep. She was awoken when she felt someone touch her on her shoulder. Immediately put on alert, Fillien jumped to her feet and tackled whoever it was on to their back. Fillien found herself staring at Karai who looked back at her sort of frightened. Seeing this look Karai had made Fillien shiver. She had seen that look every so often this week, mostly when she she catches Karai at a bad time. Hating to see Karai like that, Fillien stepped back and said, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Me-me?" Karai stuttered as she sat up. Then she quickly covered her fear with a sly smirk, though her eyes betrayed her confidence. "Pfft, you know me I can't get scared."

"Hmm." Fillien agreed absent-mindedly. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to take a flight."

Fillien's left ear dropped while the other stayed up, showing her curiosity as to where this was going. Seeing Fillien not at all skid-dish, Karai sighed in relief. Flying was the best idea she came up with. Fillien asked, "Why all of a sudden do you want to fly?"

"To get some air. Nothing is making me feel better just sitting inside. Want in?"

Fillien chuckled lightly, "How else would you fly?"

Karai chuckled back. Since they haven't fully recovered from their ordeal a few days ago, they didn't stay happy much longer. Noticing the silence that had gone between them, Karai stood up and said, "The bay's gonna get overcast. We could use it for cover. Let's get your saddle on first."

The girls were standing outside the steps of the hideout a few moments later. The moon was beginning to light up the night sky, as Karai finished tightening the latch on the saddle. "Ok." Then she hoisted herself up and over on to Fillien's back. "Let's go." Fillien took one leap and the two were in the air second later.

They did the usual, with Fillien warming up by turning and leaning. This gave Karai time to check the saddle. As they got to the main part of the city with skyscrapers, Karai told Fillien to keep to the fog rolling in from the bay. It was a light layer but still good and low enough for them to do tricks. "Ok, I think this getting lame. Time to take it up a notch?" Karai asked.

"You bet." Fillien replied. With that, Fillien dove down a few feet and then spread her wings to go high up into the sky. As she did she circled around a building or too to get the adrenaline going. As soon as she was over the tall buildings, Fillien flapped her wings harder to gain altitude. Fillien spun herself several times, making Karai lean in as Fillien spun fast. When she slowed down, the cat let her back legs go up as she let her back face the ground below. Knowing what Fillien was doing, Karai looked back to see through the clouds that they were going to fall back. Karai, wanting to feel the rush of energy, let go of the leather bar on the saddle leaving one hand hanging on tight. She turned her body around so that she could see the fog pass by as she and Fillien fell backwards towards the earth. As soon as they breached the fog layer, Fillien turned around so that they were face right side up.

She spread her wings so that she caught a draft to go up again. "Nice!" Karai cheered.

"Damn right that was!" When they were in the fog layer, Fillien said, "Hang on!" and she leveled out and flew blindly into the cloud, she then turned around 180 to her back and kept her wings straight. Karai looked up, or down since they were upside down, and saw the city below. She giggled. Then Fillien arched her back and made a circle around and then shot up towards the top of the fog layer. She got over and then flew away from the city and headed for the bay. Karai looked back to see the city disappearing behind the mist.

When Fillien flew over the bay and went towards the heaver part of the city overcast, Karai said, "Can you get as far over the bay as you can."

"Sure" Fillien flew into the clouds and then went up so that when she got so far up, she and Karai looked back to see the sea of fog below.

"Ok now level out." Karai said. Fillien did so, and then Karai looked over to the edge to look down below. She asked Fillien, "So, what's it like to just free fall."

"Didn't we just experience that like a few moments ago."

"No, but like—oh never mind." She then said, "Fall with me."

"What?" And with that Karai jumped off of Fillien's back. The cat yelled out to Karai as the Kunoichi dove towards the the clouds below.

As Fillien caught up next to her, Karai yelled out, "This is so much more fun when you're falling on purpose."

"This was on purpose?!" Fillien yelled.

"Yes, and this is so much fun!" Karai added by putting her hands behind her head.

Fillien saw just how relaxed Karai was even though she was falling and suddenly began to laugh. "You're crazy!" Karai heard her and laughed along with her.

To add to the fun, Fillien let herself spin around Karai slowly, and Karai muttered, "I'm crazy, you're the show-off.

Suddenly, the two were surrounded by heavy fog. Fillien shouted, "We reached the cloud layer, grab on!"

Karai reached out and grabbed the leather bar of the saddle to hoist herself onto Fillien. As soon as Fillien had gone through the layer and found herself staring at the bay coming up, she spread her wings. Karai hung on as Fillien skimmed over the water of the bay at a rapid speed. As Fillien gained altitude again, Karai flung her hands up and yelled, "WOOHOO!" Fillien cheered along with her. Then the Kunoichi said, "Land somewhere, I need to take a breather."

"Why?"

"Because I fell probably a thousand feet and now that the idea has finally hit me I'm going to be sick."

Fillien chuckled and flew away from the bay to a wharf. She landed on a stack of cargo boxes which helped give a good view of the city across the bay. Karai jumped off and with wobbly feet, feel to her knees. "Wow." She gasped. "Let's do it again."

Fillien laughed, "Maybe we should wait until we do any more screwy plans."

Karai's smiled immediately disappeared. The Fillien in her fear encounter said almost the exact same thing. "Wh-what?" She asked afraid.

Fillien say Karai go stiff, which made Fillien go on edge herself. "I… I didn't mean anything bad I just…. hey are you ok?"

"I'm—I'm fine." Karai tried to say.

"You were… but now you're not." Fillien concluded. Karai sighed in defeat and looked away. Fillien put a paw on Karai's back, assuring her that she was all right. "Hey, it's ok. Talk to me." Fillien didn't get her answer right away. All Karai could do was just try not to remember the nightmare. Fillien figured she probably just wasn't comfortable in talking about it right now, so she asked the question that had been in her head since Karai had asked earlier. "Why are we out here, Karai?"

This seemed a little easier to talk about since Karai moved around so that she faced Fillien. She was still kneeled on the ground though, and her hand rubbed up and down her other arms nervously. It was still awkward for Karai, but she managed to say, "I wanted to come out because….. I was afraid I would forget your Birthday like I forgot mine."

Fillien didn't understand right away, but when she did she stood on all fours and said, "Oh my—it's—it's June! And your birthday was on the first! Karai I forgot I'm so sorry—"

"It's not your fault. Like I said I forgot too. My Father didn't even call to remind me. We've all been busy in our way."

"He may have his reasons, but I don't."

"No Fill, he doesn't. He's my father he should have remembered." Karai pushed back the vision of the Shredder raising his extended blades. She said to Fillien what she wanted the cat to know. "You, though, you've just been trying your hardest to be the best you could be. It's ok to forget because of that. I forgive you."

"But sometimes I let my own feelings get in the way, Karai, so maybe I shouldn't—"

"What do you mean your feelings?"

"I… I don't." Fillien laid down belly on the ground and rested her head on her paws. "It's got to do with what happened down there."

"Oh…." If Karai wasn't comfortable talking about her fears yet, then she shouldn't push Fillien if she wasn't comfortable with hers.

It got quiet for a while, and then Fillien asked, "What did you mean you would forget my Birthday?"

"I'm just afraid with everything that's going to happen, I'll forget yours being on the 30th this month. I didn't want that to happen."

"I would understand if you did, I mean being Second Hand and all…."

"I know I just…." Karai faltered

"What's wrong?"

"It has to do with the thing that happened down there."

"Oh…."

Again silence. And then, surprisingly, Karai was the first to say, "I hate this so much. Not saying anything, but that's done nothing good since it happened."

"You want to talk to me about it?" Fillien asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Same."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: more fun little head canons I get to put on here about calendars. Also, flying time turns into some HTTYD fun flying time! I made up Karai's birthday and Fillien's. No I did not base it on horoscopes or anything of that kind. I just thought since the story in the time period has already gone into like a year, I think I should stop missing eh opportunity and make a birthday before Karai and Fillien become birthday less. But I will make the June Birthdays Important later into the story, much later. Next, we got emotional talk, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	109. Chapter 108

**A.N: We get 1987 turtles next week GET HYPED (for Rob Paulson- ception)! Also SWRebels is getting a season finale soon…. I'm…not ready…. And the season finale of Miraculous Ladybug yesterday was great! (heart wrenchingly good). So much fandom, much wow, many feels! Anyway so last chapter I forgot to put it was inspired by "Beyond the Clouds" featured in the first HTTYD 2 trailer, but i forgot whoops**

**Ericaphoenix16: No prob :)**

**Nancy the Mutant: Coincidence? I think NOT! JK… but maybe?**

**Beawolf's Pen: I love giving my characters group therapy. Lol. Omg that's right, be get the other cat PFFT! This will be fun.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 108<strong>

Karai was the first to begin telling her experience. "I was in the dark, and I heard Bradford and Xever calling out on my failures. You know I never give a crap about what they say. But you know, the things they said did sort of touch some nerve. Saying how bad my plans are. And then when you came along, and said how I always screw up on missions, it just…."

"That's why when I said screwy plans you freaked out. But Karai, I would never say you were the cause."

"No of course you wouldn't... but after in my fear dream you said that the plans always stopped you from doing your best, to be the best fighter. That's what you wanted right? Your brother wanted you to protect yourself?"

"Yes….." Fillien said, slightly remembering what she had seen in her dream.

"Well, that's why I thought it was true. But I guess I let the fear get to my head. Then it just got worse. The Shredder was there, saying how I had failed him." Karai pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them close.

"That's nothing new." Fillien added.

"Yeah, but then he… he lifted his weapon…." Fillien could hear Karai's voice crack and saw her body slightly shake. "Fillien he was really gonna do it—"

"Hey, hey, it's not happening now it's ok." Fillien scooted closer to Karai so that she could wrap a wing around the Kunoichi. Karai flinched a little at the touch but then relaxed. She didn't want to bother moving away from the sentimental gesture, but deeply Karai welcomed it. Fillien continued, "He's your father, he would never out right hurt you like that, right?"

"I don't know. I mean he's yelled at me, threatened me, slapped me in the face once or twice, but never actually…. And that doesn't mean he won't ever. It's scary to think that he might actually be the kind of person to do that to his daughter. There have been times where I actually thought he would." Karai hid her face in her arms and and behind her knees. She said, "I actually question sometimes… how he's my father. I mean like, does he care?"

Fillien's ear twitched, reacting to the question. She never knew this was how Karai had felt about the Shredder sometimes. She had a right to but it still took the cat by surprise. "M-maybe when you put it that way, it seems like he does." Fillien didn't want to leave it hanging so badly. She wanted Karai to be happy. "But there have been instances that he did seem to. I mean one big thing would be he taught you to be the best ninja you can be. Also he made you Second Hand not only because you're the best, you're also his daughter."

"I guess." Karai said, lifting her head so Fillien could see her eyes.

"Also, he realized how much separating us hurt us, and then he let us be friends."

"You're right. He has done good." Karai gave a weak smile. Then she thought about it. "Then again, I was also holding myself back. I realized myself we should be friends. If anything, I shouldn't depend on who my father is too me as much as I depend on who you are to me. A friend who cares." Karai gave her now a genuine smile.

Fillien grunted, dropping her wing and letting it fall beside Karai. The girl watched intently as the cat looked away and said sadly, "Yeah… a friend who cares….. is it what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… do my emotions…. Ever get in the way?"

"What?" Karai exclaimed, making Fillien whip her head around to face Kari again. "Why would you ever think that?"

"It was part of my nightmare down there." Fillien took a deep breath and Karai listened inventively, "You've been preoccupied with so much. Sometimes the turtles, and then you try not to go after them and even in situations not involving them it get's hectic. But I've always found myself being the one to add my point of view with that's not like yours."

"I'm not fallowing."

Fillien growled and said, "I—I don't know… like say when you wanted to attack the turtle's hideout knowing where they are and I said it was a bad idea mainly because I was worried about you. In my fear you react to things like that saying that emotions cloud my judgement."

It was quiet, now that Karai had gotten the idea. The Kunoichi then said, "Well, if there is anything I learned recently, you worrying about me sometimes gets me out of the worst of whatever could happen. Your emotions don't cloud your judgement; they make you help people better. You've helped me in more ways then one."

Fillien smiled and used her head to lightly nudge Karai on her side. "Thank Karai."

"You too, Fill."

As they looked on at the cloudy bay, Fillien remembered something. "Well got most of that taken care of."

"What do you mean most?"

"In my nightmare, my brother was saying how I couldn't protect myself and others especially since I couldn't protect him and my parents."

"Fillien, you didn't know how to fight when your parents were killed, and you were here when your brother was murdered."

"In know, but I couldn't help but feel like he was warning me. He said me… but also others. I don't know, it just gives me vibes like that part of the nightmare was sign. Did you feel that way at some point in your nightmares?"

"No." Karai said, honestly. Btu as soon as she did, she remembered the last part of her nightmare. "Now that I think of it though, it could have been what the fire meant."

"Fire? You mean that nightmare of fire surrounding you and a woman screaming somewhere."

"I haven't had that dream since moving here. And I've only had it sporadically before. Now, it seemed more intense, so real, and there was a man too, screaming. But I don't know if I knew the man. I feel like I did." Karai and Fillien staid quiet again, and this time Karai broke the silence again with, "I think we were on drugs."

"Yeah, like what the hell was that down there?"

"I don't know about you, but I hate the fact that those fungi just disappeared… and that they can give us hallucinations. I mean what if they came back with a vengeance?"

"Meth party Take Two, the revenge of the Fungi."

Karai laughed ta Fillien's joke.

Days later the girl's moods suddenly picked up again, to Xever and Bradford's surprise. "You girls have some weird emotional mood swings." Bradford said one day while Karai was in the kitchen making food for her and Fillien. Sushi with a side of red raw meat

The Kunoichi left the room by saying, "Repeat that, and I swear I will drop kick you across the the city."

Fillien was taking a snooze on the stone steps inside the Great Hall. Well, she was trying to take a nap, but Xever interrupted her by jumping suddenly out of the decorative water tank on the side of the stone path. Fillien's head perked up when she saw the fish man shake his robotic legs off of water. As he shook his tail, Xever noticed the cat staring. He grumbled, "What, don't have something better to do, Gato, then just stare?"

"I'm sure I do," She hissed, "But not with you."

"No, you rather be alone and wallow in your self pity like you and Karai have been doing—"

The sliding doors opened and Karai walked in with a plate.. Karai said, "I hopefully brought enough for you. I had to cut it too chunks though." Karai came walking in with a smile, passing Xever without even acknowledging him.

She went over to sit next to Fillien on the steps who was already on her feet. The cat's mouth watered at the sight of the meat and then she said to Xever, "I don't know, does it look like Karai and I are wallowing." Finishing it off with a smirk.

Xever grumbled and began to walk out of the room. Fillien sat back down with Karai as the Kunoichi threw a piece of meat her way. Fillien caught it in her mouth in a flash, as if she had practiced this. Before Karai began eating her sushi, she asked Fillien, "What was that about?"

"Just Xever trying to make an argument and win one, though he ends up loosing."

"Ha, right."

All of a sudden, there was load screaming outside. "What the hell?" Karai cursed.

Fillien licked the last of her food off her plate and then stood up to climb to the top of the steps she went to the large window behind Shredder's pedestal and looked out. "Hevi Kabisa!" **(Totally intense!)**

Karai snorted, "Have you been watching The Lion Guard again?"

"Maybe—yes—No—well there's nothing good on morning TV so what else can I do. Besides that doesn't matter. You got to see this!"

Karai stuffed the last of her food in her mouth and went to where Fillien stood. Karai looked out and almost choked on her food. Outside, giant mutant rats the size of buses were running around rampant in the street. They had already caused enough in the split seconds they were outside, that the people were already running around screaming as cars got toppled over. Worse, it suddenly began to rain as lightning struck and thunder clapped in the sky. "This is some horror shit going on."

"No kidding." Karai commented. Suddenly she had a thought. "Remember the rats from last time."

"You mean the small ones that came like waves?"

"Do you think this is the same thing? Like the origin is the same cause for this?"

"I wouldn't be surprises. There are rats anyway."

"Rats….. rats!" Karai exclaimed. "Do you think Hamato Yoshi has anything to do with this?"

"When you put it like that yes…. But why would he suddenly use Giant Rats to attack the city. I mean, why attack the city? He and the turtle's have never done this before. And they attack the Foot Clan, not random people."

"You're right. There wouldn't be any honor in going after innocent people."

"Honor and Innocence?" Came a random voice. The girl's looked back to see Bradford standing at the foot of the steps. The boney mutant grumbled, "You're an assassin, Karai. When did you care about honor?"

"It's a tradition I've read in ancient Japanese tales when I have the pass time. I give honor unless it's those who go against the Foot clan."

"All those times you've done jobs for the Shredder?"

"For the sake of the Foot clan."

Bradford huffed, as if what she said didn't seem true to him. Fillien stepped in, "She gave honor to people who's lives were at stake in a supermarket. I believe Karai is honorable." Bradford crossed his arms, letting them know he wasn't satisfied.

Karai growled and walked down the steps towards Bradford, "Fine, don't believe me? I'll prove it!" She then marched past him and yelled back to Fillien, "Fill! Grab your saddle, we're going to kick mutant rat ass tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So we got some deep revalations firstly. Karai questions her father and Fillien feels like she's got a lot stopping her. In the end they solve it out to being friends with each other, and bring up some forshadowing moments. Oooooo. Also, giant mutant rats? No problem for the girls. And to answer your question, yes I watch the Lion Guard, but not I'm not in the fandom because of reason. Anyway next we get some cool fights before we get to both fighting and Leo trying to tell Karai—you know what I mean. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out! P.S: I wrote about honor and it made me think of Zuko, omg.<strong>


	110. Chapter 109

**A.N: Todays episode was Booyakabunga! I even tweet to Rob Paulson of my excitement and he tweeted back Senpai Noticed Me! Also Kraang Subrprime "No, Megan Fox." XD. Anyway… over 400 reviews guys WOOHOO! EASTER EGGS FOR EVERYONE THANK YOU!**

**Ericaphoeniz16: No prob **

**JamesBondfan007: I would consider if I didn't already have a plan for what will happen, though it's a good idea. **

**Nancy the Mutant: That cliffhanger was just too much agh! And yeah, 1980's turtles was awesome. **

**Nightmaster000: Yeah, not many OC stories go noticed, but I learned from experience and made sure they were well developed. Oh man, can't wait to get to the part where Karai finds out. I can assure you, the Kraang are not an option, I'll let you speculate the rest. After watching today's episode, Kraang subprime would be great to deal with, how I'll fit him in is the challenge I accept!**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 109<strong>

"I want to punch Bradford in his god damn muzzle." Karai growled as she and Fillien flew through the storm and over the city in chaos below. Fillien was doing her best to keep low so that Karai's armor wouldn't be the highest metal object the lightning can strike. But it wasn't helping when Karai would lean side to side, back and forth on the saddle to emphasize a point. "Maybe if I slice the head off a rat and bring it to him he'll—"

Imagining the gross image, Fillien had to put her paws over her mouth to keep from loosing her dinner she just had only an hour ago. Karai heard the cat give a wet choke and she quickly said, "Sorry Fill, it's just something that came to my head."

"Well could you keep it to yourself," Fillien said almost painfully. Then she shook her head, and said sounding better, "And tell me what the plan is."

"We fight the rat mutants, together."

"How?"

"Well we've fought separately against the turtles and other enemies. But in the air we hadn't tried anything, like all the tricks we've been practicing, together."

Fillien smiled. "I like the sound of that." The two girls looked at each other and gave each one their own smirk. Then they heard a scream from down below and saw a bunch of people running from a giant rat come down the street, while another ran along the wall of a building along side. Fillien and Karai became serious. The cat getting ready to dive down and Karai pulling out her Tanto. Just as Fillien dove, a bug flew into Karai's eye. "Ack!" She wiped it off her eye but she had to focus quickly on the fight about to begin.

As the got low enough, Karai jumped off the saddle, using the momentum to run the wall and towards the rat running the wall too. As she did, Fillien flew down and followed the rat on the ground. Fillien dove for the head, biting into the skull of the rat. It gave a nasty screech as Fillien's weight on the attack pulled it down to the ground. She made sure to slam the rat's head hard on the ground so it got knocked out. Then she flew back up towards Karai as the Kunoichi caught up the the rat in the wall. Karai jumped forward managing to grab a hold of the back fur of the rat and using it to swing forward and swipe the side of the rat mutant's shoulder. It gave a screech and lost momentum, falling to the floor. Karai was already ready though. As she fell she reached out a hand. At that time Fillien flew by and the girl caught the saddle hoisting herself up. On the saddle.

"YES!" Fillien and Karai cheered. Lightning struck the sky and the rain got harder as the girls made their next. Fillien flew low and made a sharp turn around the corner of a street, doing a 360 in the meantime. As she leveled out, the girls saw three rats charging down the street. Fillien dove and then landed into a run down the cement. Karai stood up on the foot holds of the saddle and held out her Tanto to he side. As the first rat came up on their left, Fillien darted right and then left so that she rammed her side into the rat. This gave Karai the chance to slice the rat's side. As the creature fell, the girls went after another that came up on their right. Karai sheathed her Tanto and pulled out two shurikans. She three them at the rat so that they flew and dug square into the eye and one in the chest. The creature fell forward and Fillien jumped over it, landing on its back and then jumping off it to land behind.

The last rat saw every thing that happened to the other ones and prepared to claw them, giving a roar as it did. The red eyes glowed brighter as it charged closer, but Fillien and Karai were ready. Fillien charged forward and just as the creature swiped forward, Fillien ducked and Karai jumped. The Kunoichi spun and sliced the creature in the nose and then Fillien rammed herself forward as she pushed against the the creature chest. As it fell, Karai landed on the saddle. The girls gave a smirk and then just ran around it, Karai giving one last swipe to the rat's side as they ran down the street. Leaving the rats behind. Karai smiled in victory but quickly growled in annoyance when another bug flew in her eye. "Ugh!"

"What?"

"That's the second bug tonight. Weird, even in this rain. I'll be honest, though, because this is the fifth time I've been flying with you. I need something to cover my eyes." Karai let this comment pass, but for Fillien, she took it much to heart.

Fillien launched herself into the air and gained speed by flapping her wings and spinning 360. As Fillien leveled out and hovered over the air, she and Karai looked around trying to see where to go next. A flash of lightning struck the sky, but neither of them paid attention. They were focused on the fight. Their attentions were diverted opposite to the other. Karai's eyes widened when she saw the turtles and April in a makeshift cart wearing helmets. That wasn't the crazy part. What she saw what they were doing coming down a street got her confused. They were driving the cart as their youngest brother, Michelangelo held on to a rope attached while wearing had a large piece of chees tied around his head. A few giant rats chased after them. "Nani-?" **(What the-?)**

Fillien saw on the other side two blocks away a familiar figure in dark cloth and a hockey mask riding a heavily armed bike down the street. Casey rode fiercely down the street using a fire gun to push back the rats in his way. **"**Qu'est-ce que l—?" (**What the-?)**

Before either of them could think to do anything about them, the girl's heard a scream. It was the sound of a child a few blocks away. Fillien's first instinct kicked in and she flew towards the scream. For only a slight second Karai was annoyed, almost losing balance and hold of the saddle, but then she focused. The only way to stay strong in this fight was to sync with Fillien… who had control of the flight. As they flew down to the alley where the scream came from, they saw a young red haired girl crying, holding her teddy bear as a rat mutant stalked towards her. As they got over the alley, Fillien aimed and then dove. Karai did the same, jumping off the of Fillien and diving down with her with Tanto out. The rat was already to close to the girl, so Fillien gave a roar which got it to turn its head up. It's glowing red eyes widened as it saw Fillien come in with outstretched claws while Karai pointed her Tanto at it. Fillien attacked it from the right, digging her claws and teeth into its side while Karai punched its left side with brute force of the Tanto. The giant monster gave a screech and tried to reach back and pull them off, but it's arms were too small and the pain made it hard to for to do anything but buck around. Karai and Fillien jumped off it and landed in front in defensive positions.

The red head had stopped crying a while ago, watching mesmerized as the armored girl and the winged cat creature faced the giant rat monster. As the thing turned its head to face the girls, Fillien and Karai charged yelling. At the same time, Fillien sliced right extended claws into the cheek while Karai swiped her Tanto left into the eye. The creature roared in fury and ran away, leaving the Foot clanners and the young girl watching. Karai didn't waste time and she was already hoisting herself over on to the saddle. As Karai sat up straight and Fillien reared her head back and get ready, they heard a small, "….wow…" next to them. They looked at the red head wide eyed, realizing they had exposed themselves for too long to a civilian, especially a young girl who could tell on them.

"Um…" Karai began, "This is all a dream… go back home, and when you sleep you wake up and everything is normal."

Fillien snorted, "Karai, kids aren't that stupid."

Karai hissed back, "No normal childhood, remember?"

The girl responded to Karai's order, "Is it normal for imaginary people to say that?"

"Say what now?" Fillien said surprised.

Karai instantly got the feeling the girl had already experienced something like this before. Then again, who in New York didn't experience alien abduction many months ago.

"Um, Fill?" Karai hissed again, asking for help.

"Ah…. Yes…." Fillien said, "We do say that a lot."

"Oh…" the girl said simply.

"Sarah where are you!" came a yell from the end of the alley.

The girl turned around and yelled out, "Daddy!"

"And we go." Fillien said, with no disagreement from Karai. The girls went up and Fillien landed on a roof top so they could get a better look around without being spotted. The rain was lessoning… and so was the amount of rats. "They're retreating into the sewers." Karai stated, seeing as the rain turned to drizzling, the rats disappeared into the sewers.

"Do rats hate dryness?" Karai asked.

"How should I know? I'm a cat."

"I know, and cats hate water so…"

"That's a vicious stereotype."

"Sue me." Karai said with a smirk. Then she said, "Ok, I won't make fun."

Fillien smiled and looked around again and said, "Should we go after them?"

"No way, the sewers? Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Right." The two girls shuddered at the visions they had experiences, and they had just gotten passed that. Fillien tried to pick up the mood by saying, "So, you feel satisfied yet?"

"Oh, yeah." Karai said with a smile. "But you know, I saw the turtles… they were trying to stop this whole mess."

"Same, I saw Casey trying to burn those rats with a flame thrower."

"Seems kind of odd they would help others. I forget that there is somewhat a good side… to the turtles at least."

"To Leonardo?" Fillien said slyly.

Karai flicked Fillien in the ear. "Oh shut up. Leo…" she remembered what he had said in leaving his brother and sensei out of their feud. He was protective, though Karai won't admit it. He did betray her a long while ago. "Leo can go choke on an apple." And as for their Sensei, "and so can Hamato Yoshi."

"Thankfully you're not like that rat then. I mean like the turtles we did save civilians today."

"Yep, I guess it's easy to be gray…." Karai put her hand up to rest on her head.

Fillien chirped, "Ah, I see what you did there." As Fillien spread her wings and took off into the sky, Karai couldn't help but let her mind wonder a bit at what she had said. There were gray area's but how far can she take them? Will bank and white have to draw the line?

"Hey speaking about grays and color's and what not, check that out." Fillien titled her head point down to an alley. Karai spotted a blank advertisement board on the wall. "Amazing no one hasn't vandalized it. Shame though it's all blank."

Karai smiled, taking this little note to heart.

))))))))))))))))) New York Streets ((((((((((((((((

Only a few days passed after that weird rat attack. Anyone who had been taken were freed miraculously by some brave kids who were captured. That's all the info the news could provide, but that didn't really matter to Karai.

The girl was out shopping sometime after noon. Karai took to the smaller streets which served to house the independent shops. There was a craft store at the corner of one block that Karai had seen before once on patrol. Now she was going inside as a civilian. She walked in, nodding to the cashier who greeted her in the front, then she made her way towards the back of the room where all the paints. Karai went down the isle of shelves full of paint buckets, but as she read out the colors she bumped into a problem. "Shit, what's here favorite color again?"

That's when Karai's phone vibrate in her back pocket. "Better not be Bradford asking to buy more booze." When she checked the caller ID, Karai immediately lost her growing anger and became serious. She answered the phone, "Father…"

"Karai, I will be returning to New York immediately. Make preparations for my arrival with an accommodation for me and another."

At first, Karai was surprised to hear Shredder was returning soon, but it was the last order that got her interest. "Who Father?"

"The secret weapon to delivering me Hamato Yoshi." And with that the call ended.

))))))))))))))) At the Hideout (((((((((((((((((

"Can you please find time then to make them." Fillien begged to Baxter. She was downstairs in the garage, leaning over a table that Baxter worked fiercely on planning Footbot upgrades.

As Fillien lowered her ears and gave him adorable begging cat eyes, the man said, "You know the kitty face doesn't work on me, cat."

"Ok, how about if I tell Karai to give you less privileges then."

"How would you tell her if it has to be a surprise for her."

Fillien scuffed, seeing how her unannounced request had been stomped. Then she got down on all fours and began to stalk him, making Baxter shy away by rolling back on his chair. "Ok, ok!" He said, "I'll make them. But I have to work around the clock on upgrading the Footbot flight suites."

"That's better." Fillien said as she stopped stalking him and gave him a pleasant smile. "And I hope she doesn't hear about this, ok?"

That's when Karai walked into the garage, slamming the door open. She marched in wearing her regular armor now, and said, "Stockman, are those flight suites fixed yet."

The man looked at Fillien, wondering if he should spoil the surprise request he was given for Karai by the cat, but he didn't. He just huffed and said, "The flight suites should work regularly now but the upgrades won't be on for a week."

"Hmm, well as long as they can stay in the air for more than a minute."

"Not my fault the turtles took them down the first time within seconds."

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing. Just wondering why so easily satisfied now."

"Because we got to use whatever we got. The Shredder's coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And you know what that means, kitty and kitty interactions…. And Karai's life is about to start turning upside down. Anyway so the girls use everything they taught themselves and kick butt, while also getting spotted by the tea time girl. Karai needs to learn how kids operate. And what are this little too heart moments the girls are thinking of. Why is Karai buying paint? What is this request Fillien made? Well, you'll have to read through the next ark. Mwahaha! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	111. Chapter 110

**A.N: Fun fact, I wrote parts of Wormquake in December of 2014. I think I was just bored that day, hahaha. So the Rebels finale fucked me up. And not only that, my grandma passed away, and my dad is giving me all sorts of personal crap to deal with for no reason. Long story short, I had put off two essays due next week so I won't be able to update the story for next week. But I'll be back the week after. **

**Like the Cat I Am: Haha, hopefully my descriptions aren't too confusing then. Nah, it's cool to chatter, it makes me feel better someone wants to talk.**

**Nightmaster000: Krang Subprime will never see my cat coming… This comment of me so happy right now. I'll be sure to check the fic out.**

**Nancy the Mutant: Cliffhangers are fun. The Rob Paulson ception was amazing but OH MY GOD RAPH SIGNING A THREAT AHAHHA! Maybe she'll learn of kids… The sexual tension between Leo and Karai in this story is, in my opinion, on point.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 110<strong>

That night, Karai decided to take out a last minute patrol, hoping that the results of whatever they encountered would be good. Anything good so that the Shredder came back to a still full functioning Foot clan, and not one to have had several failures. Fillien, Bradford, and a couple of Footbots were on the patrol with her, following the Kunoichi to one of the turtle's hotspots for patrol. Yes, Karai decided a long while ago she should just leave the turtles alone, but it was for her own mental sanity. This was now for her image and the image of her run of the Footclan. She wanted to have some little success against the turtles before her father came. Wounding a turtle, capturing one, getting maybe a hint to their hideout or the Sensei's where about. Karai just wanted some feeling of success, especially since Shredder hinted on someone new coming and being their special weapon.

Stopping on a roof across the street of the Argosy Theater, Karai told everyone to stand by and wait. She sat behind just around the corner of an advertisements board that gave view to the street below and the theater across. The Footbots were assembled behind her and the advertisement board in kneeling positions. Fillien decided instead of being up with them she would go down and stand next to Bradford. She flew down and then trotted up so that she would be on his right. Fillien looked to her right and watched as Karai stood posed and ready behind the billboard. The Kunoichi only pocked her head out to see the place across the street where she guessed the turtles would come around. Bradford sighed as the silence around them ebbed at him and he said, "Karai, I don't think the Shredder authorized your little operation, maybe we should-"

"Silence." Karai said, turning to look at him with a fierce glare. "I'm in charge while my father's in Japan. If we score an ambush with the turtles it would make us both look good."

"Don't you mean while he's still flying back." Bradford taunted."

As Karai turned around to look back at the roofs ahead to ignore Bradford, she heard Fillien say, "Yeah, Bradford. She knows what she's doing."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. We can't go against orders."

Fillien replied, "Since when do we not go against orders. Especially you, the one would got double mutated because he couldn't follow one simple task."

Karai chuckled to herself at her friend's comeback. But her laugh stopped when she heard the sound of a snap behind her and then scuffling and growling. Karai quickly looked behind her to see Fillien and Bradford fighting each other. Fillien was pinned on her back to the ground as Chris tried to snap at her with his huge, gapping jaws. Fillien did her best to keep him away by swiping at his face with extended claws. But the bigger mutant was stronger and his teeth he bit her on the shoulder, making Fillien cry out in pain.

Karai got angry and jumped from her spot to the floor of the roof. With her strength she pushed Bradford off of Fillien. Karai didn't have time to check on her friend because the cat girl rolled on to her feet and stood her ground, baring her teeth at Bradford. The other mutant growled at her and stood on all fours, preparing to leap. Karai got in the middle and said, "Knock it off you two. Foot clanner's don't just start random fights among themselves."

"Call it an animal instinct Karai." Bradford growled, "You can't stop us."

Fillien's head cocked to the side. Animal instincts. She's always been one to go a little feral when fighting enemies, but never just outright like this. Fillien shook it off. She shouldn't worry about this. She was still human, somehow. Bradford, well, if he wanted to be like this he could she didn't care.

Karai replied, "Well not tonight. I need you two fit to fight the turtles. Save your strength for the real thing, everything else is a matter that can be dealt with at the Hideout." Bradford just stopped growling and he stood on his two feet to turn and look the other way. Karai looked at Fillien who was now calm and stood straight and proud, hiding the hint of pain from her face. Karai looked at the cat girl's shoulder were there was a mark of a set of sharp teeth. It wasn't bleeding much but Karai still had to ask, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Fillien said. "His bark is worse than his bite."

Karai chuckled, but gave some advice. "I know you learned to protect yourself, but don't push your luck though."

"Will do." Fillien assured her.

Karai looked back to where she was supposed to be on the look out and almost gasped aloud. The turtle brothers were climbing the fire escape of the theater just across. "Quite, here they come." Fillien and Karai both went to the edge to get a better view as the turtles jumped across the Argosy sign. As Bradford came to join them from behind she said, "You know the rules. My signal's a go. Got it?"

"Got it." Fillien and Bradford said in unison.

"Go." Fillien flew across as Bradford stepped back and then ran forward. He leaped as high as Fillien flew and then they both landed together on the roof silently. As they got into hiding positions on the other side, Karai signaled for the Footbots to follow her. They went down the building, ran across the street, and then climbed up the fire escape the turtles came from, all of it without being detected. Getting to the roof, Karai went behind a huge metal square heating duct and the robots did the same. She heard Leonardo's familiar voice say, "Hold up ninja's, I think we're not alone." Karai smirked. He was smart, but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted him to know they were here…so that she can leave huge scar or something on him and have him remember all too well who did it.

"You're right Leo." Said the goofy one, Michelangelo. "We have a potential spy." Spy? What was he talking about? There was no spy. Karai rolled her eyes. Fillien did say he would say random things to throw people off. Wait a minute, did they actually know she was here, is that why he's saying that? To throw her off? Karai got angry. No one ruins an ambush and makes her look stupid. If Karai had to attack she had to attack now. She silently jumped up on top of the heating duct and then stood up to face the turtles by the shell.

As Donatello said, "Wait, I thought I heard-"

Karai yelled, "Foot, attack!"

Fillien heard this and she and Bradford ran out of hiding, both giving out a roar. They landed just behind Michelangelo and Bradford said, "This little idiot is mine." Then he jumped forward and attacked Michelangelo. Fillien winced watching the turtle, always happy-go-lucky, getting pushed back against a wall. But Fillien couldn't let that type of thinking get in her way. He was one of the turtles after all. She heard yelling from above and saw a bo-staff come down towards her. She gasped and rolled away as Donatello hit empty ground where he landed. He looked up and saw Fillien come running after him. She ran by him to try and swipe at his feet but he jumped away. As he did he got his bo-staff out and hit her on her shoulder… the same shoulder Bradford bit on earlier. Fillien hissed and kept her foot off the ground to keep the pain from growing. The purple masked turtle saw this and stopped to look at her shoulder, seeing dry blood. "Hey…. wait a minute…you're hurt."

Fillien had always wondered, out of all the turtles, he had always been merciful. Not that Michelangelo wasn't the most out of all. She guessed because in fights like these, Bradford was the one getting the nun chucks to the face while she got the staff. Either way though, it made Fillien wonder how Donatello could put aside rivalry for kindness. Fillien shook her head, telling herself she was in the middle of a fight and couldn't get distracted.

Fillien charged at Donatello with three legs but she used the strength she gained to ram him to the floor. He tumbled until he hit a wall behind him. Donatello used it to stand up, and when he looked up he saw Fillien run after him, this time on all fours. She came at him with open jaws in a yell and he got an idea. As she jumped up to try and bite him in the face, he put up his bo-staff and had her bite on it instead. As she was stunned, biting down on the weapon, Donatello used her momentum to swing his staff back and throw her to the ground. She landed on her bad shoulder hard, wincing in pain.

Fillien heard a gasp and she looked up to see Donatello look away and call out, "Mikey!" then run away somewhere. She turned herself over to a sit up position to watch the purple masked turtle swing his staff at Bradford, who had the youngest turtle pinned under him. With all his might, Donatello hit Bradford in the face so hard the dog mutant stumbled to the floor several feet away. The two brothers stood with each other and gave some sort of fist pump. Fillien cocked her head. This is the millionth time the turtles confused her with their behavior. Sure they were the bad guys…. But they were still brothers, and would protect each other. And she was always used to fine line. She said to herself, "Dragonnet, je l'ai dit les tortues sauver les gens, ils ont aussi des zones grises."** (Whelp, I did say the turtles save people, they've got grey areas too)**

Bradford stood up and, using his new trick, threw a set of claws at them so they would fly like shurikans at Donatello and Mikey. As they evaded the attacks, Fillien looked around for a new opponent. She saw Karai go after Leo and they ran to another roof just farther ahead. Fillien wanted to help, but she knew the fight between Karai and Leo was Karai's and Karai's alone. Fillien then looked west and say Raphael taking down the last of the Footbots. The cat growled and went after him. He saw this and he threw one of his twin sais at her. Fillien dodged to the left and then leaped back into her path to get at Raphael. She ran into him and they both tumbled onto the floor. Then they both leaped away and ran along side each other until they got to the edge of the roof.

Fillien continued on and jumped off leaving Raphael to watch from the edge as she flew up in the air and then came circling back to her him. Like a dart the cat flew down and with an extended paw she hit him in the side, making him spin. She flew forward, circled back, and then turned same thing in the blink of an eye. Fillien did this multiple times, always being too quick for Raphael to stop her. That is until Raphael got so angry he jumped up and grabbed her around the neck. Fillien gasped and tried to throw him off by weaving around in the air, but he wouldn't fall off. Well who wouldn't want to, especially when one is forty feet in the air dangling on to a flying cat. Raphael yelled a little seeing the ground far bellow but that didn't stop him from trying to wrestle with the cat mutant in the air.

Fillien did all she could until she finally had an idea. It was going to hurt but it was worth it. She let herself fall until they crashed into the roof, leaving a crater where they landed. Fillien and Raphael crawl out coughing from the dust flying in the air and feeling a little loopy after hitting their whole bodies in cement. Raphael said with a bit of tiredness, "Any landing you can walk away from, right?"

"How would you know?" Fillien asked, trying to keep herself on her feet as the world spun in front of her. "You don't even fly." Suddenly the ground underneath seamed to rock, as if there was an earthquake.

"Earthquake!" She heard Michelangelo yell.

"In New York?" Bradford asked surprised.

Raphel and Fillien were confused at first, thinking as it was just another side affect to hitting the roof. But they realized that their vision wasn't blurry anymore. Their eyes widened and when the earthquake stopped, they looked around for their associates. Raphael yelled out, "Mikey, Donnie, you ok?"

"Yeah." They both said.

Fillien looked to Bradford. "Where's Karai-"

Before she could finish, everyone heard the sound of a something breaking. The looked to see a steam pipe of a nearby factory was toppling over. They heard Leonardo yell out, "Karai!" and then as the huge steam pipe came down and it was followed by a yell.

"Leo!" Raphael called out.

"Karai!"Fillien screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And yes, we have reached episode Wormquake. A little deeper search into Karai's thought process there while Bradford just stays a jerk. Fillien is becoming stronger but more questionable and understanding to the turtles. Some turtles, Raph can be a douche to her but when is that not normal. Anyway so what happened with Karai and Leo? We know but still it's exciting. Writing fanfiction gives me life. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out! <strong>


	112. Chapter 111

**A.N: I'ma back! Yo guys. You should see Jungle Book, it was awesome, and gave me an idea for this story. Anyway, so I'm getting tired of turtles in space, just like Mikey said in today's episode. Also, next episode is gonna be hella. **

**Ericaphoenix16: Oh, yeah, things are heating up.**

**Kame Otaku: I know, crazy. **

**Nancy the Mutant: All the turtles have kindness even Raph who can look like a dick sometimes. Oh yeah, where TMNT lacks sexual tension, I bring it. *rubs hands together* oh yes, big, big plans…..**

**Nightmaster000: expect a cat fight or two, either figuratively or physically…. I won't say.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 111<strong>

When the Earth shake happened, Karai was totally confused. First of all, she was angry because something interrupted her moment to get Leo, but then when the floor rocked underneath, she thought earthquake. But then she whispered to herself, "But we're not over a fault line."

She heard a crack behind her but didn't think much of it, especially when Leo came at her yelling, "Karai, look out!" She thought he was trying to distract her and attack her, but then he dodged the swipe of her Tanto and kicked her to the side. Karai fell on her back but she sat up and looked in time to see the red bricked steam pipe behind Leo fall towards him. He tried to run but just as he was about to be clear, the whole thing fell and he was lost under the rubble. Karai gasped. Did he just kick her out of the way….to save her….why would he do that? Wait-he was under the rubble! Karai got up quickly and yelled out, "LEO!" She went on her knees and began to pull away the bricks, trying to find the lost turtle underneath.

She felt a gust of wind and looked to see Fillien land next to her, "Karai, are you all right?"

"I'm fine but-"

"No time to chat ladies," Bradford said coming up next to them. "The mission failed we got to retreat." Without another word, he left them and jumped down the edge of the building. Karai didn't know what to do. She could see now that with all the Footbots destroyed there wasn't much to fight now. Bradford was gone and Karai could see fresh blood dripping from Fillien's shoulder. As a leader she had to retreat. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't know why? Was it because she didn't accept the failure? Did she want to stay behind to help Leo? Why did she want to help him? He wasn't her friend, he even betrayed her. Why would she even help an apprentice of Hamato Yoshi? Was it…. because of what he said…. Her name… her parentage….

Fillien didn't know what to do but yell to get Karai to snap out of it. But even that wasn't working and all the Kunoichi did was stare at the rubble in front of her, "Karai we have to go!"

"Leo!" She heard Donatello yell. Fillien looked up and saw the turtles finally had caught up and were running to them. She looked down at the rubble and figured out that Karai was looking for Leo. But why was she? The last time few times Karai talked about Leo she said she would leave him for dead. Why was she doing different now?

Raphael had pulled out his sais and was aiming it at them. Fillien became slightly fearful and yelled, "Karai come on!" But Karai wouldn't budge. Fillien growled and ducked under Karai so that the Kunoichi was slung over Fillien's shoulder. Karai finally was knocked into reality the minute Fillien took off into the air. Karai found herself hanging from Fillien shoulders. Looking back, she saw the turtles begin to dig at the rubble and look for their brother. She gave a sigh of relief. He would be fine now that his brothers were there. Fillien said to her, "You know he's going to be fine, he's practically indestructible."

"Yeah, whatever," Karai said, trying to sound uncaring. Then realized the way she was hanging on to Fillien, "Geez, did you have to throw me on you like that. I look like you hunted me."

Karai climbed around Fillien so that she sat on the saddle comfortably facing forward. Fillien grunted, "Well, sorry, it was either make it or break it back there. You wouldn't move an inch."

"Sorry it's just…. something shocking happened. He pushed me out of the way, to save me."

"That's not really surprising, after all, you did like to play with his emotions before. Making him fall for you."

Karai growled, "I don't care if he still cares for me or not." Fillien rolled her eyes, thankful Karai couldn't see her unimpressed face.

"Well, there really can't be other reasons."

Karai forced herself to stop remembering Leo's honest gaze as he told her what he said. How the whole fight he tried to tell her who he claimed was her real father with sincerity in his voice. The way he showed less attack and more surrender as he said she had a different name. Karai said to Fillien, slightly confused, "Leo… he tried to tell me something of my father, my real father he said. He said it was Yoshi." Saying this out loud made Karai grab a lock of Fillien's mane in her fist and squeeze it tight in anger. Thankfully for the cat, Karai didn't pull. Karai added, "And the stupid part is, he said my name was Miwa."

"Isn't that the same name Hamato Yoshi called back when he fought your father at the hideout."

"Miwa…." Karai repeated, suddenly remembering the face of the rat man staring at her, confusion and realization in his face. "Yeah….it's weird." But then she shook it off, knowing fully well it couldn't be true. "I'm guessing Leo and Yoshi are both in on trying to trick me. We know Leo likes to act to get me on his side, and then betray me. I wouldn't be surprised if the rat man did the same."

Fillien nodded. Hamato Yoshi, in the end, was still an enemy, a murderous man. But the name was still... interesting. "Miwa means Harmony in japanese."

"Why do they call you Harmony?"

"To screw with me what else," Karai said, hoping that by saying this the nagging feeling in her stomach would go away. it didn't, because for some reason the name still meant something to her.

**)))))))))))))))))) The Hideout (((((((((((((((((**

The first thing the girl's did was go to the med bay so the Kunoichi could patch up the cat's shoulder. Once Fillien had fresh, clean wrap on her wound, Karai left the cat to get some rest and do her own thing. It was later into the night, past midnight, when Karai came up to Fillien. "Can you gather everyone into the Great Hall. Shredder's late but I don't want him popping in without a reception."

"Why don't you call him and ask where he is?"

"Don't you think that crossed my mind." Karai said, sarcastically, "Anyway, your right I'll try again. But can you get to the rest of the Foot."

Fillien did so and left Karai to the call. It took a good prodding but she managed to get everyone, even Baxter out of the garage, to come to the Great Hall. "This better not take long. I've got two technical requests to still complete."

"Whatever they are, you better shut up." Bradford said, "Or I'll make it three, where you have to fix your face."

"Why don't you chill?" Fillien told the mutant dog.

Bradford growled, "How about maybe you chill?"

Fillien snorted and began to laugh. Xever smiled and asked Bradford, "Was that a History of Japan reference?"

"I hate you three so much," Bradford muttered. That's when Karai marched into the Great Hall pissed as hell. Bradford ignored her mood and said, "Speaking about Japan, how long does it take the Shredder to get here?"

Fillien elbowed Bradford on the side and said, "Hey, if you ever master patience, try going for sensitivity."

"She's always angry, where's the sensitivity in that?" Xever snorted. Then he turned around, just in time to receive a death glare from Karai. Even though it wasn't directed to him, Baxter stepped back a few feet away from the Japanese girl.

"So, what's wrong?" Fillien asked.

Karai almost yelled, "Nothing's wrong." But then she relaxed as she realized her previous anger was growing and really wasn't needed at the moment. She took a breath and said, "I called Shredder again and no answer. He's said nothing since he called me early in the morning. My father should have been back hours ago with his new secret weapons." The words made Karai feel worse than she did before. Who was so special to be called Shredder's secret weapon?

And to add to it all, Xever began to get a little excited and say out load, "I heard it's a new mutant. Part woman, part tuna, all lover."

Fillien rolled her eyes. "It's amazing what you can call beautiful and easily fall head over heals for." She muttered.

Baxter added in, "I hope not a tuna, I'm allergic to fish."

Taking it offensively, the fish man growled and leaned closer to Baxter. The man stepped back and said fearfully, "Nothing personal Xever."

The talk of the new assassin was getting on Karai's nerves and she held back the need to pull out her Tanto and stab someone. Bradford got into the conversation, "All I know is that he's a deadly assassin. The Kraang turned him into a mutant when he was a kid decades ago."

Karai's head snapped up. He knew who this guy was? Where did he hear about it?

"Decades?" Fillien scuffed. "How old is this guy?"

"It's all rumor, it might not even be true." Bradford added in.

"Hopefully…" Karai began. Everyone looked at her as she stared glaring at the floor, arms crossed. "I was trained for years under Shredder, I'm not going to have it all thrown away because of one lousy assassin who thinks he's better then—"

Fillien, "Hey, hey calm down. No one's saying he's going to be better then everyone. Shredder just said he was a skilled assassin, nothing about him being better then anyone of us."

"You're right, I should just relax."

At that moment, Footbots marched into the room, in rows of two and leaving space in the middle of the cement walkway for Shredder to walk down. They stopped and bowed their heads as the heavy armored man walked into the Great Hall slowly. Quickly the Foot Clanners joined the robots in standing at the end of the rows to greet the Shredder. Fillien, Xever, and Baxter on one side and Karai and Bradford on the other. For some reason, Karai looked across to Fillien for assurance. The cat cocked her head, one ear down and gave a small smile to let her know she wasn't alone. That's when Shredder stopped by Karai. The girl bowed her head, addressing him, "Father…"

Shredder didn't seem to care and he looked up at Bradford. The dog mutant looked away but still addressed him, "Master Shredder…."

"You look terrible Bradford." Fillien and Karai had to surprise the urge to burst into laughter. This was one of the few funniest things Shredder has said, to Bradford none the less. As the armored man continued to walk up the walkway and to the top of the stone steps, Bradford looked at the girls menacingly. Karai was still trying to hide a laugh but quickly Fillien got a whiff of something unusual. There was also the sound of someone heavy coming from the shadows of the entrance doorway. It made Fillien's hair stand on end and eyes narrow. Karai noticed and stopped suppressing her laughter. Before she could ask about the cat's sudden nervousness, Shredder took a seat on his stone chair and said, "I have returned, and have brought the most feared assassin in all of Asia."

If no one heard the low growl at the end of the doorway, Karai would have felt hurt by the comment. Everyone turned their heads to watch a massive bipedal tiger walk in. His claws were kept un-retracted. Clinging sounds echoed in the room because he wore a belt to hold his dark pants up, around the ankles, and waist. He had a holster with two guns that looked much like blasters on either side. There was something like a dark red vest over a blue long sleeve shirt covering his upper body. Wrapped like an X across his chest were bullets belts for bullet and darts. Two katanas were sheathed on his back in an X and a scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. Everyone just stared wide eyed at how massive he was, and how tall being only an inch or two over Bradford. Fillien though, she had gotten more defensive. She staid standing but she hunched her shoulders and let her hackles raise. Her right lip went up in a small snarl, and as the tiger mutant walked past, he gave her fear-piercing yellow eyes and growled. But he did not stop walking. He got to the end of the walkway and stopped to kneel and bow, only looking up when the Shredder mentioned his name. "Tiger Claw."

Bradford snickered and muttered to Karai, "Still think he's not better then you and you should just relax?"

Karai only had to hear the first part to get ticked off. It was obvious by looks alone this Tiger Claw did have more skill than she did, and more mastery of weaponry. Feeling small and unappreciated compared to the mutant, Karai started what she did best: Snarky comments. "This is it father? Another freak?" She walked from her spot and went up to the tiger, passing Fillien. The cat girl wondered what she meant, but Karai quickly winked at her to let her know she wasn't personally attacking the idea of mutants. She just wanted to piss off the tiger himself.

Just as she got behind the mutant, Tiger Claw stood up and his massive size made Karai step back in slight surprise. Tigerclaw growled and said in a deep but strong tone, "This is the Foot clan you promised me? I must say Master Shredder, I am disappointed."

Feeling a twinge her anger, Karai sneered and reached back for her Tanto. As soon as she pulled it out, Tiger Claw had pulled out his gun and aimed it at Karai. The sound of it firing up told everyone this wasn't just any kind of blaster, and it could easily kill. Karai didn't let the fear of getting hurt stop her, but Fillien was going to let Tiger Claw know he better not. The second the weapons were pulled out Fillien ran to Karai's side and roared at Tiger Claw, raising her head high and unsheathing her claws. She bared her fangs, lowered her ears and spread her wings out, one almost wrapping around Karai in protectiveness. There was a small stand off, with Tiger Claw eye shifting between the cat girl and the Kunoichi. Then Xever suddenly came up behind the girls, making their eyes roll in exasperation as the fish man said, "Great Tiger Claw, I honor you. Would you care for a refreshment?" Karai seriously wanted to punch someone and it was shifting towards Xever.

Seeing no threat in the girls, Tiger Claw pulled back his arm to aim away from Karai, saying, "Milk, skim."

Fillien snorted as the tiger turned around the the fish left the room. She would have thought something alcoholic, but no, his type of drink was so much better. Karai though wasn't laughing, she was angry Xever was giving the cat attention and that Shredder let him get away with the scene he just made. She needed, to expose a weakness of Tiger Claw, somehow, some way. Then she saw it as the giant mutant had turned his back. There was a stump where his tail should be. "Sensitive subject maybe, but shouldn't tigers have tails?" Karai smirked and walked around Tiger Claw so that she faced him at an angle.

Tiger Claw did not stiffen or anything. He said with a slight bit of irritation, "Don't mock me, child. It was a rival who sliced off my tail." Xever had come around at the time with a tray holding a cup of milk. "One day I will find it, and he will pay the price!" Tiger Claw took the cup and with his tongue licked the milk into his mouth.

Fillien gave a mreow of laughter as Karai began to say, "Fillien here has been able to keep her tail, which says something. So, if you can't keep your own tail –"

"Silence, Karai." Shredder ordered. Both girls went stiff and quiet, Karai angrier though with the fact that he finally stepped in…. on top of her. Shredder continued, "You will treat tiger claw with utmost respect." This made Karai roll her eyes. "He is my new second in command."

And with that, Karai erupted, "WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: It's so hard when you're a Warriors fan and you try so hard to write Tiger Claw instead of Tigerclaw LOL. Yeah, shit happened. Karai may still feel something for Leo, but puts it aside to question his motives. Also, Tigerclaw in the house, and Karai is not taking any BS for it….. until she gets the worst news of her life. Yes I made history of Japan reference sue me. I made several reference in this: Hint: Brother Bear, Ice Age, can you catch them? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


	113. Chapter 112

**A.N: Whelp! I'm emotionally compromised. Fugitoid is gone, somewhat, and everyone is alive! I'm so happy, I was getting tired of space. Now how to work around this with my story? Anyway so last chapter I screwed up on translation, meaning I'm not trusting google translate again. Miwa means Harmony in Japanese. I fixed it up just so you know. Thank you to DP fanboy for letting me know.**

**Nightmaster000: thank you**

**Ericpahoenix16: no prob**

**Nancy the Mutant: Leo and Karai tension is better. Yeah um… about those translations ^^^^^. Cat talk soon, very soon. Now that Slash is alive, we need to see Chompy tension with him.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 112<strong>

Fillien put a paw over her mouth in utter shock and had to step back as Karai just exploded like a volcano. "WHAT!" Karai yelled as she waved her arms around, "I EARNED THAT JOB! NOT SOME OVERSIZED CAT IN A SCARF!"

"ENOUGH! Shredder yelled, banging his fist on the arm rest. Fillien winced as Baxter stiffened in fear. Xever and Bradford were the only two hiding a snicker. "Tiger Claw, take my daughter with you to capture Splinter and his turtles. Karai…. Do not…. Disobey him."

Karai, just out of pure shock of what she heard blinked and looked at Tiger Claw. The tiger gave a small malicious smirk towards her and she looked away with a seething glare. Her hands tightened in a fist, and if she wasn't wearing her gloves everyone would see they would turn white.

Fillien who had been standing behind the whole time, came around the tiger and then stopped to bow towards the Shredder. "Sir, if I may only suggest, with approval from you of course, that Tiger Claw and Karai plan their attack for the coming night. It will be dawn soon."

Shredder grumbled deep in his throat in thought, then said, "Very well. See to it by tonight you strike."

"Yes Master Shredder," Tiger Claw said with a bow.

Everyone was dismissed from the Great Hall, but when Tiger Claw got out, he said to Karai, "I will meet you by the entrance tonight at moon high."

"My father said I'd be with you on this—"

"I only need your help to capture Splinter, but not to help me plan it out."

The cat girl came around and gave a low growl towards Tiger Claw. The tiger replied with a growl and left. Karai asked Fillien, "What was that all about?"

"It's…. instinct for cats. It's not that we're not social, but sometimes a cat can just tell when we should stay away from another cat. Especially him. He's just…. menacing."

"Hmm, can't argue with that," Karai said.

Suddenly Bradford walked around them, lumbering down the hall to the staircase. Seeing him suddenly made Karai realize something. Shredder had to hadve found out from someone that Karai had failed more missions. And someone had to have told Bradford information on their new recruit. "You son of a—Bradford!" Karai yelled.

Karai growled and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I can't believe this! Everyone is against me!"

"Karai, there's a reason I suggested for the strike to happen later tonight and not now."

The Kunoichi only had to look at Fillien to understand. Karai knew Fillien was talking about her reaction to the news of being demoted to just superior ninja. "Let's take a flight before dawn breaks."

Minutes later the girls were in the air, taking to the east side where the fog was heaviest. Fillien and Karai flew in silence for a few minutes. Then, all of a sudden, Karai gave out a yell of rage. "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Thankfully, Fillien didn't lose concentration by the sudden yell and was able to look back at her friend. Karai's face was full of anger and her teeth were clenched tight. Karai was hunched over the saddle, hands on the handle bar, clenching it so tight that the leather could have been torn off. Then in almost exhaustion, Karai laid down, back to back with Fillien so that she looked up at the sky. She managed to stay on with her feet still locked into the foot holds.

Fillien couldn't see Karai's face now that she laid down, so she asked, "Um, Karai are you ok?"

"Sorry it's just—that fucking tiger took my place!" Karai threw out a fist and then smacked it against Fillien's side, hard.

"OW! When I suggested you take a breather this is not what I meant."

"Sorry…again…." Karai said, sitting up. "Maybe you should put me down…"

"Before you hit me again? Already on it." Fillien flew down, building level, and landed on a roof of an apartment complex.

Karai slid off the saddle and started to walk up along the edge of the roof. "I can't believe he did that!" Karai yelled, going back and forth on the roof. Fillien didn't say anything and stuck to laying down on the ground, listening to Karai's problem on top of a random building. "He barely knows this tiger and he gives him the Second Hand position as if it never belonged to me!" Karai kept pacing around the roof. "I deserve that! I earned it! I did nothing but train under him for ten years, actually, my whole life. And Shredder has the gall to give no fucks about the effort I put into this. Shinjirarenai! **(Unbelievable!)"**

"Well, you did disobey his order of not going after the turtles. In fact, you went after them and April."

"But I stopped for a while."

"But when you got the chance you still wanted to find them."

"I did it for my father! I used the power I had the right way. He was just attacked by Hamato Yoshi and he decided 'Well, it's not my fault, it's my students. Maybe I should go and find someone to replace them all."

"He didn't say it like that."

"He implied it. He blames us for his stupid mistake! If I hadn't run in there in time and stopped the fight, Splinter would have cut his head off! He should be promoting me."

"He did. He entrusted you with being in charge and what do you do, you do the exact opposite of what he said. He says stay put but then you send the Footbots after the turtles. He threatens you not to do it again and you make a deal with the Kraang and make a supreme robot to finish of the O'Neil girl. Which, may I add, didn't work by the way."

"Those two timing robot aliens back-stabbed me by overriding the system of the drone and making it capture April and take her to them. Also, they hacked it to attack me!"

Fillien rolled onto her back and looked at the sky. "Isn't the first rule of being a ninja to know your allies?"

"Rule 35, and yeah I get it. It's still my fault!" Karai finished, still not convinced it was entirely her fault. Fillien rolled to lay on her side and saw Karai sit down on the edge of the roof and hunch over. Fillien could feel her friend's angry aura turn sad. "It's like Shredder doesn't care what I do. I knew I shouldn't have worried about that stupid vision about him hurting me. I should have been worried about where I stood in the ranks."

Fillien got up and trudged on over to Karai's side, then laid down next to her. She let her front paws hang over the edge of the building. Fillien looked up at Karai and said, "It's not really your entire fault. I'll admit, Tiger Claw is a jackass. He doesn't deserve it. Think about it though, now that your dad's back, you have a chance to gain his trust again."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, since Tiger Claw is put in the mission with you. You just have to show that you are obedient enough to be second in command again. The only way to do it is to do everything Tiger Claw says. You don't know how it will go, maybe he'll make a mistake, and when all the blame is on him then Shredder will have to give your position back."

"You really think that could happen?"

"Hmmmm, fifty fifty."

"Better than none." Karai said. She patted Fillien on the head and said, "Thanks Fill." At that moment the sun began to peak over the skyscrapers of New York. "Dawn's breaking. We should head back, get some rest, and prepare for tonight. I have a feeling it's going to be hell."

)))))))))))))))) At the Hideout (((((((((((((((

The day went, and Karai and Fillien had taken their long deserved sleep. As the sun began to set the two girls got themselves ready then headed over the entrance. They only had to wait by the door an hour until the tiger mutant shows up. Tiger Claw walked up but had to come to a slow stop just a few feet away from the girls. "The feline was not instructed to come."

"We're a package deal."

Fillien added in a hiss, "And the name is Fillien, not feline."

Tiger Claw just gave a cat like snort and then tossed something to Karai. She caught it in her hand swiftly and then looked at it. It was a long and thin bamboo tube, and when she shook it there was a small clinging down. "Don't play with that, girl. There is a poison dart inside that you will use on Splinter."

Karai rolled her eyes and said, "How am I supposed to dart him with this old piece of junk."

"I took you for someone who actually acknowledge the ancient ways of Ninjitsu. Just because it's old does not make it useless. Many of these darts were used to win many battles."

Karai sighed, knowing he had a point. As long as history didn't repeat itself, you could use history to your advantage. "Right." She said simply. But she wasn't going to show him he won this argument. "But the name is Karai, not girl."

But Karai winced as soon as she said that and Tiger Claw walked around her with a smirk. Fillien said, "You know I said that—"

"I know, I know, I'm just…" as soon as Tiger Claw walked outside she whispered to Fillien, "I need to break him so I can best him."

"Just be yourself Karai, let him fall, and we'll do the flying."

"That was corny."

"Well I said something like that once before, remember?"

"Just after you got mutated. The ditch, right? There isn't a reason to fall."

The girl's smiled at each other and walked on out, finding the tiger standing outside waiting. He said, "The turtles patrol frequently, correct? I will track them down, capture them, and then use them to get Splinter to come out of hiding. When he comes that's when you use the dart on him."

"Wait, so the whole time Fill and I will just be sitting on our asses doing nothing? Some teamwork."

"No, I'm just being the Second Hand."

"Ok, Mr. Second Hand, you think its gonna be easy for you to do it alone but remember we still have to start out by finding them. Fillien here has a good nose. I'll ride her and you just follow us like a good kitty until we track them."

"She's not the only cat with a good nose." Tiger Claw said simply.

"Ok then…. Well Fillien can fly so it will be a lot quicker if we do the first step."

Fillien smiled at the comment and lifted her wings to emphasize Karai's point.

Tiger Claw smirked and rolled his left shoulder. Something behind him clicked and sparked and all of a sudden Tiger Claw was hovering in the air. Karai and Fillien watched the tiger as he turned around to show them his jet back he had strapped and hidden behind his scarf until now. As he lifted off into the sky and left them behind, Fillien growled and said, "Show off."

"Well, we better too." Karai got onto Fillien's saddle and the cat girl took off after Tiger Claw. She managed to get a little way behind him, but Fillien didn't feel like it was enough. Putting in a burst of energy, Fillien darted forward and finally got next to Tiger Claw. The two girls pretended not to notice him, but Tiger Claw did see them look at him from the corner of their eyes. Then Fillien took a sniff of the air, trying to get a trace of any of the turtles. Getting a familiar scent far ahead, Fillien put in another burst of speed. Tiger Claw muttered to himself and yelled out, "This is a mission, not a race!"

It only took them about a minute or two, but Fillien and Karai managed to track the turtles. The Kunoichi smirked, seeing in an alley Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo arguing about something. Fillien's ear twitched when she noticed they were one turtle short. Where was Donatello? As Fillien and Karai landed on the roof, there was a small earthquake almost making Fillien loose balance of the landing and Karai fall over her. When all went still, Fillien asked Karai as the Kunoichi jumped off her to the roof, "Why does that keep happening? Aren't earthquakes a one-time thing?"

"Here it should be…. Which makes it stranger."

"We should check out the source. I know Baxter's got seismographs in his lab."

Tiger Claw landed on the roof and looked over the edge at the turtles below. The three brothers said something and then began to run down the alley. "Karai you have your instructions."

Karai was slightly hesitant but nodded. As Tiger Claw jumped down to attack the turtles, Karai said to Fillien, "Well check out the source later. For now, we got to do what Stripes tells us."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And it's off to a beautiful partnership, not. So Karai is pissed but Fillien has a plan. A HTTYD 2 reference thrown in there. Tiger claw is an ass and making the girls look dumb, Karai needs to get her head in the game. Next, a really good chapter for Karai. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!<strong>


End file.
